


A cheap imitation (Español)

by La_uretra



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 206,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_uretra/pseuds/La_uretra
Summary: “Atado a su cuello hay un collar que inyectará un veneno en su vena yugular dentro de dos días. Quitar el dispositivo a la fuerza también activará el veneno. En algún lugar de esta isla está el antídoto ".Llevó las manos a su cuello y sintió el frío metal."Vive o muere. Haz tu elección ".
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. Capítulo 1: Juguemos un juego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoontasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoontasti/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Cheap Imitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327002) by [Spoontasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoontasti/pseuds/Spoontasti). 



De vez en cuando se le había ocurrido la idea de despertarse en una habitación oscura encadenado a una silla. Siempre supo que esto podría ser una posibilidad considerando su trabajo como informante: las torturas y atentados contra su vida siempre fueron posibles. Había sido amenazado suficientes veces y lo había aceptado con gracia. Eso solo significaba que necesitaba estar unos pasos por delante de todos los demás.

Cuando Izaya se despertó sentado, o más exactamente desplomado en una silla de madera, no se sorprendió en absoluto. Le dolía la mandíbula, su piel se quemaba extrañamente dentro de su boca, como si se hubiera tragado un enjuague bucal, pero en lugar de un persistente mentolado, había un regusto dulce y espeso.

Con evidente crudeza, gimió y levantó una mano para frotarse los ojos. Se estaba dando cuenta del dolor en su cuello por la forma incómoda en que su cabeza había colgado sobre su hombro. Algo pesado estaba alrededor de éste. Su mano derecha se detuvo en seco con un sonido metálico.

De inmediato se sacudió más consciente mientras trataba de retroceder mentalmente a lo que podía recordar por última vez: una mano que venía de detrás de él con un trapo listo. El olor había sido embriagador y empalagoso.

Ah, qué poco original.

Había estado visitando a un cliente, Himura-san, en su apartamento. Conocía a Himura-san. Conocía la historia de vida del hombre de 37 años. El hombre había abandonado la escuela secundaria en Ibaraki, trabajó como cajero en un videoclub y una librería durante cinco años antes de ser sorprendido robando de la caja registradora y mudándose a Tokio, donde ahora estaba manejando trabajos serviles a tiempo parcial mientras trabajaba de noche como un traficante de drogas. Su trabajo más reciente fue trabajar en una zapatería como asociado de ventas.

Izaya había buscado todo esto y más antes de acceder a reunirse con el hombre para discutir cómo y de qué formas Izaya podría ayudarlo a iniciar una inversión comercial. Una inversión que Izaya sabía que no tendría éxito. Estaban sentados charlando, a Izaya le habían ofrecido té verde, que no lo tocó porque no confiaba en ninguno de sus clientes, sin importar lo ineptos que parecieran. Iba exactamente como había predicho Izaya, y Himura-san lo había mirado con ojos como si fuera el vidente.

Lo último que había esperado Izaya era que una mano más grande que su rostro saliera de detrás de él y empujara un trapo contra su nariz y boca. Por supuesto, supo de inmediato que no debía inhalar los químicos picantes y se movió inmediatamente en busca de su navaja plegable, pero cuando más manos agarraron sus hombros y brazos, inmovilizándolo efectivamente, Izaya miró a Himura-san, quien temblorosamente sorbió su té. Se había visto obligado a respirar.

“Ah, qué interesante,” murmuró Izaya. Todo había sido una estrategia para atraparlo. Izaya estaba impresionado porque pensó que entendía a Himura lo suficientemente bien, pero aquí estaba un humano que había ido más allá de sus expectativas. Tendría que examinar de dónde procedía la información que faltaba y ver qué quería exactamente el hombre.

Izaya intentó mover sus piernas a continuación, pero estaban encadenadas al igual que sus brazos. "Je, ¿qué es esto? ¿Cosplay de mazmorra?" Él se burló. Desafortunadamente, los grilletes eran muy reales. Revisó los bolsillos de su abrigo, esperando no encontrar nada, pero se sorprendió al encontrar tanto su teléfono celular como sus navajas. Encontrar estas cosas debería haberlo hecho sentir mejor, pero no fue así. Estos hombres no eran aficionados para cometer tal error. Si le dejaban sus cosas, estaba destinado a tenerlas. Izaya frunció el ceño mientras encendía su teléfono. Era obvio que Himura no estaba detrás de esto. Nombres y rostros pasaron por su mente, pero Izaya tenía demasiados enemigos para apuntar a uno.

Tres puntos parpadeantes pasaron por la pantalla y se iluminaron, haciendo que Izaya entrecerrara los ojos. No dejó que el hecho de que no hubiera recepción lo molestara.

Ahora, con la pequeña cantidad de luz, apuntó frente a él y escaneó lentamente la habitación. Casi deja caer su teléfono cuando vio otro cuerpo sentado frente a él. Levantó la ceja.

Las cosas se complicaron un poco.

Ninguno de sus cálculos sobre posibles secuestros incluían a alguien más, especialmente a él. Ahora tenía sentido por qué no le habían confiscado sus armas. Incluso si estaba oscuro y la luz de su teléfono solo era suficiente para ver los contornos, Izaya conocía a Shizuo lo suficientemente bien como para reconocer el más mínimo detalle. No había forma de saber cuánto tiempo el otro hombre permanecería encorvado en su silla, pero Izaya estaba seguro de que cuando despertara, se volvería loco y lo culparía de esta situación. No le costaría mucho romper esas cadenas y arrojarle la silla y matarlo a golpes.

Pero si se reducía a eso, Izaya tenía una puntería perfecta. Dudaba que incluso Shizuo pudiera sobrevivir a un cuchillo o tres clavados en su garganta. La única razón por la que no tiró su cuchillo de inmediato fue porque todavía había una posibilidad de que pudiera usarlo.

Sus dedos se crisparon mientras observaba el constante ascenso y descenso del pecho de Shizuo. Era un espectáculo raro de ver, e Izaya recordó la vez que había visitado el zoológico para ir a observar a la gente. Había quedado insatisfecho cuando se encontró con la exhibición de leones y todos ellos habían estado durmiendo la siesta al sol. Había imaginado lo que habría pasado si el cristal se hubiera roto y cómo habrían reaccionado los humanos cuando los leones escaparon. Pero Shizu-chan era mucho más aterrador que un león: él era más como una bestia.

Era probable que quien fuera que los había traído hasta aquí los estuviera mirando ahora. Izaya movió el teléfono celular y la luz se filtró tenuemente a través de la habitación. Era del tamaño de un salón de clases, con solo ellos en extremos opuestos encadenados a la pared y sentados en sillas. Había una ventana con barrotes lo suficientemente ancha para que un niño entrara. En un rincón lejano había una puerta.

Izaya resopló molesto. ¿Por qué esta gente hizo todo este esfuerzo para verlos intentar matarse entre sí, cuando podrían haberlos visto gratis en la calle? Es algo idiota ¿Acaso quienquiera que asesinara al otro sería liberado de esta estúpida instalación?

Izaya frunció el ceño. No ayudó que su boca todavía se sintiera seca y tuviera un ligero dolor de cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo noquearon? Revisó su teléfono de nuevo. Eran las 10:28 am, pero a juzgar por la ventana, era bastante tarde. ¿Estaban incluso en Tokio? ¿En Japón? ¿Qué tipo de juego jodido fue …?

"Oh." Izaya tocó la pantalla del teléfono con brusquedad. Efectivamente, habían dos mensajes no leídos que no habían estado allí antes. El primero decía: Juguemos a un juego.

Tragó saliva, recordando una conversación con Shiki-san que había encontrado en parte divertida, aunque internamente repelida. Le había estado contando al hombre de una nueva tendencia que algunos miembros de la Yakuza, la mafia y otras organizaciones clandestinas estaban disfrutando en todo el mundo.

Todo fue una imitación de la franquicia de películas de terror Saw. Efectivamente, a Izaya le encantaban esas películas, le encantaba ver cómo reaccionaban los humanos cuando los empujaban a los extremos. Cuanto más luchaban, peor se volvía para ellos, hasta que sufrieron de horribles muertes, en su mayoría autoinfligidas.

Incluso tuvo el honor de ver uno de estos juegos de una grabación en vivo cuando un hombre que había desertado de una sucursal de Yakuza en la región de Kyushu porque supuestamente había vendido a algunos miembros. Su castigo fue ser encadenado por el tobillo con una sierra colocada en su regazo, frente a él, un dispositivo de tictac que desataría gas mortal a menos que el hombre le cortara el tobillo y detuviera el cronómetro.

Era espantoso y entretenido, aunque Izaya lo había encontrado de mal gusto. No se había unido a los animados televidentes a su alrededor.

Por supuesto, el hombre había deliberado demasiado antes de cortarse con ansiedad la mitad de la pierna cuando una nube de humo amarillo entró en erupción en la habitación, la grabación capturó los últimos gritos ahogados y angustiados del hombre. Izaya no había apostado por el resultado como otras personas, sólo vio el programa.

Hizo clic en el siguiente mensaje. La pantalla de su teléfono se oscureció cuando comenzó a reproducirse un video.

"Hola, Orihara Izaya."

La voz estaba alterada, baja y desarticulada. Un hombre detrás de una máscara de oni blanca se volvió lentamente hacia él. Mechones negros de pelo áspero rodeaban la cara, como la melena de un león. La máscara sonreía con dientes afilados colgando de unos labios carnosos y rojos.

"¿Oh?" Izaya dijo y fingió ponerse cómodo en su asiento.

"Quiero jugar un juego."

“Un poco lejano a lo que se podría llamar tu forma de vivir, te has ganado la vida mirando a los demás. La sociedad te llama informante. Un soplón. Una rata traicionera ... Prefiero llamarte “indigno del cuerpo que posees”. Has vivido la mitad de tu vida jugando con otras personas. Convencer a los demás de que carguen con su propio engaño. Ahora es tu turno. Ahora veremos si estás dispuesto a mirar hacia adentro, en lugar de hacia afuera. Renunciar a aquello en lo que confías para seguir viviendo ".

Dijo Izaya. “Oh, tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso. Está prácticamente copiado literalmente del guión ".

“Atado a su cuello hay un collar que inyectará un veneno en su vena yugular dentro de dos días. Quitar el dispositivo a la fuerza también activará el veneno. En algún lugar de esta isla está el antídoto ".

Llevó las manos a su cuello y sintió el frío metal del cuello.

"Vive o muere. Haz tu elección ".

El video se cortó.

Izaya miró fijamente el brillo de la pantalla de su teléfono celular durante diez segundos antes de que la pantalla se oscureciera. La habitación se oscureció una vez más y comprobó sus cadenas. Se retorció en su asiento, siguiendo la longitud del metal hasta donde se unía a la pared. Tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas pero no funcionó.

Dios, seguro que no lo pusieron fácil, ¿verdad?

Abrió su teléfono una vez más y lo apuntó al suelo, verificando si había algo a sus pies. Se rió cuando una tosca sierra le devolvió el brillo debajo de la silla. Era del mismo tipo que ocuparon para cortar el tobillo de ese hombre.

Así que quienquiera que hizo esto tenía un sentido del humor retorcido. Izaya podía apreciar eso.

Cogió la sierra y la colgó en sus manos. Luego giró su cuerpo en el asiento y comenzó a probar dónde estaban unidas las cadenas a la pared. Ni siquiera se astilló y fue difícil sostener el teléfono celular y poner suficiente fuerza en el aserrado.

Pronto, el sudor comenzó a formar gotas en la línea del cabello e Izaya se secó la frente con el dorso de la mano. Tenía sed y se lamió el labio inferior. "Solo un consejo amistoso. Si eres inteligente, será mejor que apuestes los ahorros de toda tu vida y los ahorros de toda la vida de tu madre a que me voy a ir de aquí. De lo contrario, no te perdonaré. Piensa en ello".

Izaya volvió a trabajar inspeccionando y cortando metódicamente cualquier punto débil en la pared y las cadenas. Después de unos cinco minutos con los brazos levemente doloridos, Izaya miró hacia su trabajo práctico y resopló por el inexistente progreso que había hecho. Estaba a punto de reevaluar sus opciones cuando escuchó un bajo gemido.

Izaya se volvió en su asiento y apagó la luz de su teléfono. En silencio, escuchó cómo el hombre frente a él se enderezaba y se estiraba, muy parecido a un animal. El metal se rompió como si no fuera nada.

"¿Qué carajo?" Dijo Shizuo. Más cadenas se partieron y cayeron al suelo. Izaya pudo escuchar el susurro de la ropa antes de que se encendiera un encendedor, y luego vio una cara con el ceño fruncido por un breve segundo antes de que el hombre tuviera un cigarrillo en la boca.

Debería haber guardado silencio con la esperanza de que Shizuo se fuera sin siquiera notarlo, pero Izaya pensó que tal vez Shizuo podría romper inadvertidamente sus cadenas por él. Se rió disimuladamente y con regocijo mientras Shizuo retrocedía con sorpresa. “¿De verdad, lo primero que haces es fumar, Shizu-chan? ¿Y si esta habitación se hubiera llenado con un gas combustible?” 

"¿Pulga?" Su voz era más áspera que el metal deslizándose contra el cemento. “Pensé que olía mierda. ¿Qué diablos es todo esto? ¿Cadenas? ¿Por qué molestarse siquiera?"

"Antes de que vengas a atacarme, ¿creerías que estoy en el mismo barco que tú?"

“No”, la respuesta fue inmediata. Izaya puso los ojos en blanco en la oscuridad y abrió su teléfono celular para que una luz brillara sobre su cuerpo.

"¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para encadenarme a una pared cerca de ti?" Dijo Izaya mientras hacía tintinear sus cadenas. Por si acaso, agarró la sierra frente a su cuerpo.

Shizuo se rió entre dientes antes de acercarse. Las cadenas restantes en sus pies se rompieron mientras continuaba caminando tranquilamente hacia adelante. "Creo que tengo a alguien a quien agradecer entonces". Sus nudillos crujieron. "Esto podría ser divertido".

Izaya apagó su teléfono, enviándolos a la oscuridad. Quizás si tenía suerte, Shizuo podría empalarse a sí mismo en la sierra. "Realmente no tenemos tiempo para esto, Shizu-chan. Antes de intentar golpearme, es posible que desees averiguar qué está pasando aquí. Te arrepentirás de no escucharme ".

"¿Lamentar?" Shizuo se burló y respiró hondo de su cigarrillo. "Oh, no solo voy a darte una paliza, pulga. Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de todo lo que me has hecho. Te devolveré el dinero con diez veces de interés ". Una luz apagada apareció en las manos de Shizuo cuando sacó su propio teléfono celular y sonrió, con los dientes como los de un animal.

"Trata de no aplastar tu teléfono, ¡podría haber un mensaje importante para ti!"

"Cierra la boca, piojo, no me voy a tragar tu mierda de discurso". Shizuo se acercó más y, justo cuando levantó el puño, el collar alrededor de su cuello parpadeó en rojo una vez. Alrededor del propio cuello de Izaya sucedió lo mismo. "¿Qué diablos es esto?" El puño cerrado de Shizuo fue alrededor de su cuello, e Izaya debatió por un segundo si detenerlo o no. Por la morbosa curiosidad y el conocimiento de si quitarte el collar realmente inyectaría el veneno o no, y si lo hiciera, qué tipo de veneno sería.

Sería una solución fácil si Shizuo se suicidara sin saberlo. Izaya sonrió con júbilo, mirando con diversión la mano que estaba tocando el metal brillante alrededor del cuello de Shizuo. Casi esperaba que con la fuerza bruta del monstruo, ese pequeño toque solo sería suficiente para romper el cuello. Lamentablemente, eso no sucedió. Shizuo se detuvo después de ver la expresión del rostro de Izaya.

“¿Por qué estás sonriendo? Es realmente espeluznante". Shizuo dejó caer su mano y entrecerró los ojos hacia Izaya.

“Tsk. Solo revisa tus mensajes,” Izaya suspiró dramáticamente ahora que su diversión se había arruinado. "Antes de que hagas algo estúpido".

Shizuo parecía más propenso a aplastar su teléfono con rabia que a escuchar, pero tal vez se dio cuenta de que con él encadenado, entonces Izaya no iría a ninguna parte. "Sea lo que sea esto, probablemente sea toda tu culpa de todos modos", se quejó Shizuo justo cuando su teléfono sonó. "Un juego...?" murmuró. Pronto Izaya pudo escuchar el ruido de la grabación.

“¡Ya ~ ho ~ o! ¡Hola, Heiwajima Shizuo!” Quienquiera que hubiera hecho la grabación de Shizuo sonaba mucho más animado que su propia grabación de video. Probablemente para cabrearlo.

"Tch," Shizuo miró a la pantalla de su teléfono.

"Vamos a jugar un juego."

“¡No te preocupes, las reglas son simples! En algún lugar de esta isla hay un antídoto, pero es mejor que te des prisa y lo encuentres, de lo contrario, en dos días, el dispositivo que tienes alrededor del cuello te inyectará suficiente veneno para matar a cincuenta personas. ¡No intentes romper este collar, Heiwajima-san! ¡O el juego habrá terminado y tú también ! "

"¿Eh?" Shizuo murmuró.

“¡Toda tu vida has tenido esta increíble fuerza! Pero…¿has hecho algo bueno con ella? ¿Cuánto de tu ciudad has destrozado descuidadamente? ¿A cuántas personas has herido con tu rabia y enviado al hospital? ¿Cuántas veces ha dicho "matar" y "morir"? Ahora es tu turno. Ahora veremos si estás dispuesto a mirar hacia adentro, en lugar de hacia afuera. Renunciar a aquello en lo que confías para poder seguir viviendo. ¡Aquellos que no aprecian la vida no merecen vivir! ¡Buena suerte, Heiwajima-san! Recuerda que siempre estoy mirando. ¡Danos un buen espectáculo! "

El mensaje sonó.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Se te ocurrió esta mierda?

"¿Qué?" Izaya se burló. “Por favor, deberías haber escuchado las tonterías de mi grabación. ¿Puedes creer que copiaron el guión de una película? Ugh. Ya puedo imaginar qué más incluyeron en estos juegos ".

"¿Juegos?" Shizuo picó su cigarrillo mientras hablaba. "¿Crees que esto es gracioso? Estás involucrado en esto, ¿no?"

"¿Qué? ¿Tu cerebro protozoario aún no lo entiende? "Dijo deliberadamente lento para que las palabras pudieran hundirse en el cráneo del hombre de las cavernas." Esta es nuestra ejecución, a menos que, por supuesto, encontremos de alguna manera un antídoto ".

"Entonces, ¿si no encontramos el antídoto en dos días, moriremos?"

"Ding, ding, ding, ¡felicidades, lo has descubierto!" Izaya aplaudió y las cadenas resonaron ruidosamente.

"¡Oye! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, pulga de mierda! Te metiste con las personas equivocadas y luego me arrastraste en esto ".

“Oh, ¿y crees que eres tan inocente? Es mucho más probable que hayas cabreado al hombre equivocado. O tal vez destrozaste el caro Ferrari de algún mafioso". Izaya sonrió. Disfrutaba de la vena palpitante en la frente de Shizuo.

Shizuo tiró el resto de su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisoteó. "¿Tienes idea de quién pudo haber hecho esto?"

“Incluso si supiera quién está detrás de esto, lo cual podría averiguar, no importaría. Ahora mismo eso no es importante. "

"Entonces eres prácticamente inútil en este momento".

“¿Inútil?” Izaya suspiró en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Sé más sobre estos juegos que tú, y sé cómo piensa esta gente. ¿Qué tal si rompes estas cadenas y luego podemos buscar ese antídoto? Ese es un buen intercambio, ¿no te parece?

"¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy?" Shizuo levantó su puño e Izaya sacó su cuchillo plegable de su manga. Su cuchillo cortó la piel antes de sentir el roce del puño de Shizuo contra su mejilla. La silla crujió con fuerza cuando lo echaron hacia atrás. Izaya todavía tenía su cuchillo en la mano y estaba preparado para más, pero Shizuo ya estaba alejado y caminando hacia una pared. La silla y las cadenas traquetearon por la fuerza de Shizuo quien estaba rompiendo la pared, haciendo un agujero. Una brisa fresca y acogedora con olor a océano vino.

"¿Qué? ¿No vas a matarme? "Su mejilla estaba ardiendo de dolor, pero aún así sonrió. Si quisiera, podría lanzar un cuchillo a la espalda de Shizuo, aunque no lo hizo porque no quería perder ninguna de sus navajas.

“No, no tengo que hacerlo. El veneno te matará después de que permanezcas sentado pacientemente durante dos días ". Entró por el agujero y encendió otro cigarrillo.

"Espero que mueras ahí afuera." La sonrisa de Izaya se ensanchó y se rió entre dientes, sus palabras fueron dichas de una manera dulce. "Es una lástima, debería haberte engañado para que te arranques ese collar. Habría sido todo un espectáculo".

Shizuo no se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, e Izaya miró su espalda.

Se dejó caer en su silla y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces. "Como sea, puedo salir de aquí yo mismo". Golpeó con el pie el suelo de cemento. Justo cuando distraídamente se frotaba la piel irritada debajo de la muñeca, notó una pequeña hendidura en su grillete.

Izaya sonrió mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su abrigo. "Me aseguraré de que pierdas, Shizu-chan".

Él también lo disfrutaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Espero les guste mucho la traducción.  
> Shigaeru está haciendo un comic, acá se los dejo: https://tapas.io/series/A-Cheap-Imitation/info


	2. Capítulo 2: A flote y volviéndose gris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El impacto del agua fría que le pasó por las manos no hizo para nada que se sintiera limpio cuando había sangre de otra persona en sus dedos.

Clank, clank, tintineo.

Molesto.

Clank, clink, clank, clank.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los malditos vecinos estaban haciendo trabajos de construcción en medio de la noche?

Clink, clank, clang.

¿Eran idiotas estas personas? ¿Querían que pateara la puerta de entrada? Porque a este paso, tendrían suerte si no les rompía la cara. Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida, y ahora algún idiota estaba perturbando su paz.

El ruido se detuvo y Shizuo asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. El ligero movimiento le hizo experimentar una oleada de vértigo, como si estuviera a punto de volcarse de cabeza en su cama. Lo cual no podría ser posible. No, solo estaba soñando que dormía sentado. Su cabeza rodó hacia un lado encontrando aire.

Espera ... ¿dónde estaba su almohada?

Clink, clank, clank.

Shizuo gimió. Afortunadamente, el ruido se detuvo una vez más. Se pasó una mano por la cara y escuchó con descuido el lento arrastre del metal contra el cemento. Se debatió por un segundo si debía mantener los ojos cerrados, solo para poder fingir un poco más que estaba en casa y que se había quedado dormido sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Era un lugar extraño para dormir, pero probablemente había estado trabajando hasta tarde esa noche y se había quedado bebiendo leche caliente sin molestarse en llegar a su cama o al sofá lleno de bultos.

Excepto por el hecho de que su apartamento no olía a mierda.

Shizuo abrió los ojos con lágrimas en los ojos. Inmediatamente se arrepintió, especialmente cuando una neblina de luz iluminó el rostro sonriente de la pulga. No era así como quería empezar la mañana.

Por otra parte, Izaya encadenado y nadie para detenerlo era una muy buena situación que cómodamente alguien había dejado a su favor, pero no, no había aplastado esa sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de ese bastardo. Le tomó más de una hora darse cuenta de su error mientras caminaba junto a la costa. No. Como un completo idiota, había dejado pasar una oportunidad perfecta. Un pase libre para matar la pulga, sin ninguna tontería legal con la que lidiar después.

Había estado distraído por lo que fuera este juego, pensando que sería mejor si Izaya estaba atrapado allí para pudrirse en esa silla, que había olvidado algo tan fundamentalmente importante: no había forma de que el bastardo baboso pudiera quedarse en un lugar por dos días. Incluso si estuviera encadenado allí, podría escabullirse. ¡Maldita sea, ya podría estar libre infestando el lugar!

Shizuo miró detrás de él, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad. Podía distinguir las huellas de sus zapatos en la arena, las olas rompiendo la orilla y la silueta aún más oscura de un bosque a su derecha. Dondequiera que estuviera, dudaba que pudiera ver la civilización pronto.

Había estado caminando durante más de una hora y todavía seguía junto a la playa. El mensaje del celular decía que esto era una isla, pero ¿qué tan grande era esta maldita isla? ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a encontrar un antídoto en dos días?

¡Molesto! Y ahora ni siquiera tenía la satisfacción de darle una paliza a Izaya. Mataría a las personas que lo dejaron aquí.

Shizuo frunció el ceño y dejó de caminar penosamente por la arena....

"¿Eh?" él murmuró. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Estaba seguro de que lo último que recordaba era ir a casa después del trabajo y pasar por una tienda Lawson para comer algo de dango y cenar. Y luego ... un dolor punzante en la nuca. Trató de sentir la parte de atrás de su cuello, pero el dispositivo de metal se interponía. Sin embargo, eso no fue todo. Porque entonces otra ronda de picaduras le golpeó la espalda y los brazos, y justo cuando se había dado la vuelta, su pecho estaba lleno de dardos de punta amarilla.

Vagamente recordaba haber visto los dardos y darles en la mano. Aproximadamente en ese momento fue cuando se enojó y corrió hacia un callejón. Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse confusas después de eso, y Shizuo frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar, pero no podía. Su mente solo se difuminaba...Entonces lo tranquilizaron como a un animal. Qué cobarde. Su estómago gruñó, recordándole la cena perdida.

“Mierda, nunca pude terminar mi dango,” Shizuo se enfureció.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y un cigarrillo en la boca para calmar el hambre. Respiró profundamente el humo y tosió cuando un olor podrido flotó en el aire. Shizuo se tapó la boca con la mano y sacó su teléfono celular para ver lo que había allí. Dio unos pasos más cerca, pero el olor solo se espesó, como carne en mal estado, pero mucho peor.

La tenue luz de su teléfono celular fue suficiente para que él pudiera ver unos metros más adelante, así que Shizuo dio unos pasos más, reprimiendo su reflejo nauseoso. El humo de su cigarrillo lo ayudó a soportarlo. Había una roca parcialmente sumergida en las olas. Encendió la luz y se detuvo antes de que pudiera pasar por encima.

Incluso sus ojos ardían por el olor antes de que se agrandaran al reconocerlo. Eso no era una roca, sino los restos de un cuerpo en descomposición. Lo que una vez fue piel, ahora era un bulto hinchado y de color púrpura con gris. En algunas áreas, los huesos blancos y rígidos sobresalían. Los gusanos blancos y húmedos se clavaban en la piel resbaladiza. No pudo detener el breve jadeo y automáticamente inhalo el olor a carne podrida. Shizuo se atragantó y cayó hacia atrás en la arena. Algo brillante captó sus ojos, lo que lo hizo incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Las olas retrocedieron, exponiendo al cadáver el cual tenía un rostro gris con labios anormalmente gruesos y ojos lechosos. Venas negras corrían por las mejillas hinchadas y por el cuello, en éste, estaba el inconfundible metal de un collar. Las olas avanzaron y Shizuo se tambaleó hacia atrás. Ni siquiera le importó que sus zapatos se mojaran. Se dió la vuelta y se alejó unos metros antes de vomitar lo que quedaba en su estómago.

Todavía no podía respirar. Shizuo se puso de pie y corrió de regreso en la dirección por la que había venido. Estaba temblando y tosiendo. No podía alejar el terrible olor lo suficiente. Se derrumbó en la arena fría después de cinco minutos de correr. Su frente tocó la superficie granulada y jadeó el aire salado.

“Oh mierda. ¡Mierda!" Le quedaba un sabor amargo en la boca y trató de escupirlo en la arena. Fue casi un milagro que su teléfono no hubiera sido aplastado por completo, solo un poco doblado. Su cigarrillo se había ido, y Shizuo buscó en su bolsillo trasero uno nuevo, pero sus manos estaban demasiado temblorosas y no podía hacer que el encendedor funcionara correctamente.

Renunció a eso y se metió todo en los bolsillos antes de alejarse lo más que pudo.

Esto no era un juego. No, Izaya tenía razón, esta era su ejecución.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar algo en esta isla? ¿Y cómo diablos se suponía que iba a golpear a los malditos matones que lo trajeron aquí si no podía verlos? Una vena abultada en su sien. “¡Arg, maldición! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!" Gritó Shizuo. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

En el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a salir. Se sentó allí durante unos minutos tratando de respirar normalmente.

Los primeros rayos de sol golpearon su lado izquierdo y Shizuo se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, sintiendo partículas de arena pegadas a su cabello. 

Así que solo necesitaba un plan.

Ok, eso era obvio, pero más allá de eso no tenía nada. Sus planes habituales consistían en ir a donde necesitaba y dar una paliza a quien más lo cabreaba. Lo cual no le ayudaba ahora.

Y no había forma de que le pidiera ayuda a Izaya porque eso solo iba a significar que lo apuñalaran por la espalda y luego se rieran de él.

Él mismo podría encontrar el antídoto, incluso si tuviera que arrancar cada árbol en el proceso. Volvió la cabeza hacia la espesa extensión de árboles que se avecinaba. Árboles en la penumbra que en su mayoría eran de formas desconocidas. ¿Pero esconderían el antídoto debajo de un árbol?

Shizuo se rascó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Parecía una buena idea si no quería que nadie lo encontrara. Ese era el punto, ¿verdad? Háganlo tan imposible como puedan.

¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si nunca encontraba el antídoto? No, él ... no quería pensar en eso. Pero la imagen seguía apareciendo, de su propio cuerpo medio sumergido en la costa. Puso su mano contra la áspera corteza antes de empujarla. Hubo un fuerte crujido, un zumbido y luego un ruido sordo del suelo cuando el árbol cayó. Shizuo revisó las raíces expuestas y encendió la luz de su teléfono celular.

No había nada.

Bueno, no esperaba encontrarlo a la primera, ¿verdad? Cayeron tres árboles más, y Shizuo revisó cada uno cuidadosamente sin éxito.

Estaba empezando a pensar que esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

Después de que hizo un pequeño claro de árboles y aún no había nada que mostrar más que su propia creciente frustración, Shizuo se sentó en uno de los árboles caídos. Ahora que podía ver un poco más desde el sol, se podía observar que la isla era demasiado grande. No podía ver más allá de la densa línea de árboles, la cual desde la orilla, se extendía en ambas direcciones.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en que se había despertado por primera vez. Sus músculos estaban tensos a lo largo de sus brazos, el pulso era palpable en sus apretados puños. Ese corte que iba desde su muñeca hasta su antebrazo acababa de dejar de sangrar y verlo con más claridad a medida que salía el sol lo enojó aún más. El agua salada con la que había usado por primera vez para limpiarlo comenzó a picar.

Solo había una cosa en la que podía pensar que podría mejorar esto. Si no podía matar a los bastardos que le hicieron esto, entonces al menos podría matar al bastardo que jugaba con arruinar su vida. Porque no había forma de que Izaya saliera de esta isla. Y de esa manera incluso si muriera, al menos podría irse en paz sabiendo que la pulga estaba muerta y lejos de Ikebukuro.

Con esta nueva resolución, Shizuo aceleró el paso. La repulsión anterior que lo había enfermado había desaparecido casi por completo, reemplazada por el flujo constante de la palabra "matar".

Para cuando Shizuo pudo ver el pequeño edificio gris con un agujero en una de sus paredes, el sol estaba bastante alto y caliente. No tuvo que revisar su teléfono para saber que habían pasado casi dos horas desde la última vez que se fue de allí.

Su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido a medida que la anticipación y la adrenalina alimentaban los últimos pasos que le quedaban. La rabia se extendió rápidamente y respiró hondo antes de gritar: "¡Iiiiiizaaaaayaaaa-kun!" Sonreía maniaticamente cuando encontró lo más parecido que podía usar como arma, que resultó ser una palmera larga y delgada. Sin esfuerzo la arrancó de la arena y se lo puso sobre los hombros. Sus pasos eran engañosamente suaves sobre la arena mientras se dirigía al agujero que había hecho antes.

Todavía estaba oscuro por dentro y extrañamente silencioso. Esperó unas cuantas respiraciones duras antes de hablar. "¿Pulga?" Por un segundo pensó que Izaya se las había arreglado para salir de las cadenas, pero luego vio el contorno oscuro y abultado de alguien en el suelo. Supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal. Shizuo dejó caer el tronco del árbol al suelo, el movimiento barrió el polvo y la arena. "Hacerse el muerto no funcionará conmigo", dijo Shizuo con el ceño fruncido antes de acercarse con cautela. Izaya estaba demasiado quieto, estaba empezando a hacer que se preguntara qué diablos estaba pasando.

Ahora que estaba más cerca, percibía el inconfundible olor a sangre. Sus ojos se habían adaptado mejor ahora, pero aún así, buscó a tientas su teléfono celular y lo abrió. Lo primero que notó fue el oscuro charco de sangre que brillaba bajo la nebulosa luz azul. Demasiada sangre de un solo cuerpo.

Dudó, reprimiendo su júbilo y confusión.

Se fijó en el cabello oscuro enmarañado y la ropa negra. El cuerpo estaba boca abajo, así que Shizuo tuvo que tocarlo porque todavía no estaba seguro. Lo volteó y sus dedos tocaron la sangre tibia antes de ver la gruesa herida que estaba debajo de donde comenzaba el collar, luego vio la cara empapada de sangre. Era una cara que no reconoció. Y ahora que sabía esto, se hizo obvio que esta persona había sido un poco más grande que Izaya, mayor y no tenía el abrigo horrible que la pulga solía utilizar.

Shizuo comprobó el pulso de la muñeca gruesa del hombre y no sintió nada. Salió para lavarse la sangre de las manos con las olas.

El impacto del agua fría no ayudó en nada para que se sintiera limpio, la sangre de la otra persona desaparecia de sus dedos poco a poco. Debería haber estado acostumbrado a esto, pero por alguna razón era diferente cuando provenía del cuerpo de un hombre muerto. De alguien que no le había hecho nada.

No podía recordar la última vez que la rabia no estuviese allí, se sentía enfermo. 


	3. Capítulo 3: Hoja de doble filo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demasiado suave como para asesinar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Advertencia- Intento de agresión sexual en este capítulo.

Le había llevado minutos reponerse, estaba mareado con los ojos cerrados y una migraña formándose, finalmente pudo evaluar el daño en su rostro. Su mejilla le dolía al más leve toque. Seguramente había hinchazón, una contusión desagradable que solo crecía y, sin embargo, no había fracturas ni huesos rotos. Había tenido suerte. En términos de la fuerza de Shizuo, sus heridas habían sido leves.

Abrió los ojos para intentar concentrarse. Había horquillas y clips que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo. Cogió uno y empezó a trabajar, pero no importaba cómo los doblara o torciese en el pequeño ojo de la cerradura de forma cuadrada, no podía abrirla. Tampoco era como si algo estuviera mal con su técnica porque tenía talento para abrir cerraduras. No, quienquiera que haya diseñado estos elegantes puños de metal era bueno.

Pero Izaya sabía que podía resolverlo.

Se concentró más y ajustó la luz de su teléfono celular. Luego probó con un clip, pero ninguna de las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas o tobillos se abrió. Izaya revisó su teléfono por la hora. Habían pasado veintiséis minutos desde la primera vez que intentó abrir las cerraduras.

Le faltaba algo, algo probablemente obvio. Hizo brillar la luz alrededor de su entorno una vez más. Pero no era como si le hicieran colgar una llave en la cabeza. Dirigió la luz hacia arriba, miró el techo de cemento en blanco y suspiró.

Desde que sintió que estaba siendo filmado, Izaya se enderezó y sonrió. Ignoró el dolor de hinchazón en el lado derecho de su cara mientras decía. "Me imagino que debe ser bastante aburrido ver a alguien sentado en una silla durante horas, tal vez incluso días". Sus dedos pincharon el metal alrededor de su cuello. "Me pregunto. ¿Han estado otros aquí antes que yo? ¿Alguien sentado donde estoy ahora, que no había podido salir de estas mismas cadenas? ¿Hmm? Tal vez fue interesante verlo luchar, rendirse ... rogar por su vida. O tal vez trató de regatear. Ya sabes, el clásico te daré lo que quieras, déjame ir. Tengo esposa e hijos, blah, blah, respuesta aburrida. Y luego, cuando se acabó su tiempo, estoy seguro de que se ponía más interesante. Sin embargo, ver a alguien recibir la inyección letal es bastante anticlimático."

Izaya se puso de pie, con las cadenas tensas mientras levantaba ambos brazos antes de bajarlos con un movimiento fluido. "Es bueno que esté aquí entonces". Izaya caminaba frente a la silla de madera, solo dando pasos cortos y recortados. Encendió la luz de su teléfono celular y se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Lo que primero pensó que era una silla de madera inocua e incómoda era en realidad una silla eléctrica. Parpadeó un par de veces con asombro, tanto por apreciarla como de sentirse nervioso por el significado. También estaba muy contento de que sus manos y pies no estuvieran atados a los brazos y piernas de la silla de madera. Volvió a examinar las piernas las cuales estaban atornilladas al suelo.

La sierra había estado ahí debajo, probablemente lo único realmente fuera de lugar. Había sido demasiado rápido para descartar la sierra como una broma colosal. Pensó que estaba allí para cortar manos y pies desesperados, porque eso habría sido algo interesante de presenciar para Izaya. Pero ahora era tan obvio que se sintió un poco estúpido por no darse cuenta antes.

Izaya golpeó sus nudillos contra el asiento primero, luego se movió hacia los brazos y piernas. Comprobó los paneles traseros y sonrió cuando la única tabla vertical sonó diferente. Sintiéndose casi alegre, Izaya sonrió mientras colocaba su teléfono en el asiento de la silla y tomaba la sierra con ambas manos. La poca luz del agujero que había hecho Shizuo fue suficiente para ver los contornos nebulosos de lo que necesitaba ser cortado.

La hoja de sierra estaba desafilada. Para cuando su frente se erizó por el sudor y sus manos estaban doloridas con la aparición de callos, Izaya solo había bajado cinco pulgadas. Su boca estaba desagradablemente seca y también había algo dolorido y punzante en su espalda y se estaba volviendo notorio cuanto más cortaba.

Calculó en silencio cuánto podría durar potencialmente su teléfono. Ya lo había puesto en modo avión cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez de que debería estar ahorrando batería. Realmente deseaba haber estado cargando más de sus teléfonos cuando salió de su apartamento ayer.

Era bueno que tuviera la costumbre de asegurarse de que sus teléfonos estuvieran casi completamente cargados. Por lo tanto, la duración de la batería debería durarle más que los próximos dos días siempre que la guarde en el bolsillo.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y en la última pulgada y media que le quedaba por cortar, que casi se perdió la forma en que se movían las sombras sobre la pared. De repente dejó de serrar y se volvió en su asiento.

Por un segundo, pensó que Shizuo había regresado. Estaba listo para recibirlo con una sonrisa burlona, pero frunció el ceño un segundo después. Shizuo nunca fue alguien que hiciera una entrada silenciosa. El hombre tenía una silueta esbelta, cercana a la altura de Izaya. Sostenía algo largo y delgado en sus manos.

Izaya no era lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que si se mantenía callado esta persona lo dejaría solo, y se reclinó en su silla y sonrió. "Así que hay más jugadores en este juego", dijo Izaya, aburrido. "Y casi pensé que este era mi propio programa. Ahora no me siento tan especial".

La figura se acercó un paso más. Izaya no dejó de ver la forma en que el objeto largo en las manos del hombre se arrastró contra el cemento. Brillaba a la luz, ahora claramente se veía que era una tubería de metal.

Izaya sacó la navaja plegable de su bolsillo. "Entonces ... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Cerca del segundo día ya?" El hombre se acercó constantemente, probablemente sabiendo que Izaya todavía estaba encadenado a la pared. "Bueno. ¿No vas a decir algo?" Preguntó Izaya. El único sonido del hombre fue el lento arrastre de la pipa. Izaya abrió su cuchillo. También tenía un par más en los bolsillos si era necesario.

La tubería se elevó en el aire e Izaya mostró su teléfono celular a la cara del hombre, tal como lo había hecho con Shizuo, y cegó momentáneamente la visión del tipo. Izaya se dio cuenta de dos cosas a la vez: que este hombre no era japonés y que la parte delantera de su camisa estaba manchada de rojo.

 _"Joder"_ , maldijo el hombre y dio un paso atrás.

"Ah, inglés." Izaya cambió fácilmente al inglés y mantuvo la luz dirigida a los ojos entrecerrados del hombre. Se veía terrible, como si hubiera estado allí semanas y no días. El olor a sudor viejo y a cuerpo sin lavar le hacían arrugar la nariz. _"Así que ahora que me puedes entender, ¿qué tal si tenemos una pequeña charla antes de apresurarnos, hmm?"_ Su cuchillo brillaba a la luz.

El hombre miró lascivamente mientras subía la pipa una vez más. Se balanceó hacia abajo e Izaya empujó su hoja plegable hacia arriba, atrapando la tubería con un sonido metálico que viajó a lo largo de su hombro. Había suficiente fuerza para que su muñeca temblara y comenzara a tensarse por el esfuerzo de sostener más del peso adicional del hombre. Su otra mano cambió su teléfono por otro cuchillo en su bolsillo.

Incluso sin la luz, Izaya podía imaginarse la mirada salvaje y los dientes al descubierto. Pero su atención se centró en el muslo izquierdo del hombre antes de que arrojara su cuchillo y lo apuñalara allí.

 _"Arggg,"_ la presión dejó su muñeca cuando el hombre dio un paso atrás. _"Pequeña mierda."_

 _"Te lo adverti."_ Izaya se puso de pie. Era muy consciente de que tenía menos de dos pies antes de que las cadenas restringieran sus movimientos y el poco espacio que tenía estaba bloqueado por la silla atornillada. Básicamente estaba atrapado y atado.

Un gemido hirviente y el chasquido húmedo del cuchillo al ser arrancado fue toda la advertencia que recibió Izaya antes de que la tubería bajara y atrapara su cuchillo. Realmente no había esperado tanta desesperación. Cada golpe se tensaba contra su muñeca y luego apretaba dolorosamente el puño. Estaba buscando un nuevo cuchillo plegable cuando el hombre blandió su pipa como un murciélago. Esta vez le arrancaron el cuchillo de la mano y cayó al suelo.

Tuvo un segundo para responder cuando vio una pierna levantada, pero no tenía adónde correr. Saltó fuera del camino, pero las cadenas lo atraparon en medio del movimiento. Una fuerte patada lo hizo arrojar hacia atrás en la silla. El dolor lo golpeó rápidamente en el estómago y su cabeza golpeó contra la madera que se soltó, lo que le obligó a inclinarse hacia atrás dolorosamente.

Tan persistente, como un bruto tonto. Excepto que Shizuo no pelearía con un hombre encadenado. Pero eso fue porque era estúpido.

Izaya levantó la cabeza. Llegó justo a tiempo cuando la tubería descendía hacia su rostro. Bloqueó el golpe con una muñeca, afortunadamente golpeando el brazalete de metal, o de lo contrario, podría haberlo dañado seriamente. Agarró la pipa en su mano.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el metal brillante de una elegante hoja apuntando una vez más a su cabeza. Solo tenía su mano izquierda para bloquearlo y jadeó cuando el afilado metal se deslizó en su palma. Asomándose por el dorso de su mano estaba la hoja a unos centímetros de su mejilla izquierda.

 _"Pensé en devolverte el cuchillazo. Supongo que extrañarás tu ojo"_. El hombre empujó el cuchillo plegable más profundo haciendo que Izaya siseara. La sangre se derramó de la herida, bajó por su muñeca hasta el forro de piel de su manga.

Izaya no podía usar su otra mano ya que estaba luchando por mantener la tubería en su lugar y esforzándose por estar inmovilizado. Todavía el hombre estaba clavando la hoja más profundamente en su palma hasta la empuñadura. Fue insoportable sentir los huesos en su palma moverse cuando tuvo que tratar de apretar su mano para que sus dedos pudieran agarrar la hoja de empujar más adentro mientras también trataba de apartarla de él.

 _"Puedo ver por qué te pusieron en esta isla"_ , se enfureció Izaya. El hombre solo gruñó y los brazos de Izaya temblaron con un esfuerzo vacilante. Movió las piernas hacia arriba, listo para patear al hombre con ambas piernas ahora que el cuchillo no estaba en línea directa con su rostro.

El cuchillo se retorció, lo que hizo que Izaya quisiera acurrucarse sobre sí mismo. Se obligó a mirar el rostro oscurecido por la oscuridad. No había nada que pudiera hacer más que seguir mirando con rencor mientras se le agregaba un nuevo peso a las piernas debido a la bota de su adversario que se clavaba en su muslo.

De repente, la presión del cuchillo desapareció. De su otra palma, la pipa se soltó de un tirón. Más rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar, las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas se mantuvieron juntas y tiraron forzando sus brazos en un ángulo incómodo.

Respiraban con dificultad y el pecho del hombre estaba a centímetros de su cara. En su mente, Izaya podía recordar la camisa manchada de sangre. _"¿Así que matas por diversión?"_ Preguntó Izaya, principalmente para ver si podía iniciar una distracción.

La respuesta llegó tres segundos más tarde. _"No,"_ su voz era áspera como grava ensangrentada. _"No es nada personal. Verás, encontrar un antídoto no es la única forma de sobrevivir en esta isla abandonada por Dios"_. El hombre golpeó su propio collar de metal e Izaya siguió esa mano con los ojos entrecerrados. _"Mira, no te dicen esto, pero a cada persona que matas"_ , señaló con su mano libre cortándose la garganta. _"Obtienes los días restantes que les quedan. Entonces dime, ¿cuántos días tienes?"_

Izaya había sido testigo de esto muchas veces. Cuando la seguridad de la victoria estaba allí, las bocas de los vencedores se soltaban y era fácil obtener información jactanciosa. Fue más limpio que la tortura. Pero normalmente Izaya no sería atrapado tan fácilmente, solo fingió ser pateado.

 _"Unas horas"_ , sonrió Izaya.

 _"Entonces me quedo con eso, y lo que sea que te quede"_. Se estaba volviendo sutilmente más claro desde el exterior. Izaya pudo ver su cara con claridad, una barba enredada, ojos grises hundidos y una nariz puntiaguda y gruesa. Parecía tener más de treinta años, pero tal vez solo parecía tan viejo debido a la isla.

 _"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aqui?"_ Izaya tiró minuciosamente de sus muñecas, solo para empujarlas más hacia abajo.

El hombre sonrió, mostrando demasiados dientes. _"Ocho días. Ocho malditos días que he estado en esta maldita isla. Mierda. Creo que si mato lo suficiente, me dejarán ganar"._

_"¿Y el antídoto?"_

Se rió e Izaya sintió que pasaba sobre él bruscamente. La silla crujió en protesta. _"Mira, eso es una broma. Nunca he visto nada, y las personas que maté tampoco vieron algo. Dudo que haya un antídoto, esos cabrones mentirosos. Sin embargo, tengo suerte de haberte encontrado primero"._

_"Oh, ¿y por qué es eso, además de la obvia razón de que puedes matarme?"_

Los ojos grises brillaron cuando se acercó, e Izaya se obligó a no apartar la cabeza mientras sentía el aliento húmedo en su rostro, el olor casi apestaba.

_"Bueno, para empezar, hay quienes incluso yo evito, que jugarán contigo mientras aún respiras. Piensan que cuanto más dolorosa sea la muerte, más horas se les recompensa por vivir. También he visto algunos de los cuerpos. Bueno, los que flotan de regreso a tierra. Y tampoco es bonito. Sí, puedo ver que le harían algo mucho peor a alguien como tú "._

A Izaya no le gustó la forma en que el hombre estaba escudriñando su rostro ni la forma en que movió la bota contra su muslo. La barbilla de Izaya fue levantada por dedos pegajosos. "En realidad eres un poco bonito. En la oscuridad, podrías pasar por una chica".

Dejó de poner los ojos en blanco y empezó a mostrar su disgusto. De hecho, estaba decepcionado. Este tipo de hombres eran muy poco llamativos. Eran ingenuos y nada interesantes.

 _"Bueno,"_ dijo Izaya conversacionalmente. " _Ojalá encuentren a la persona que vino conmigo. Aunque estoy seguro de que Shizu-chan terminaría arrojándolos al océano"._

 _"¿Hay otro?"_ Miró bruscamente a su alrededor, deteniéndose en los restos de la otra silla.

 _"Sí,"_ Izaya sonrió. _"Es increíblemente estúpido, pero fuerte. Incluso hizo ese agujero en la pared"._ Izaya vio como los ojos grises lo miraban más entrecerrados. Cejas espesas se arrugaron y se juntaron en una frente llena de tierra. _"Se vuelve loco con solo verme, pero podría atraerlo aquí"._ Izaya inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba y sonrió. _"Estoy seguro de que si lo mataras, te dejarían salir de esta isla. Es prácticamente el jefe final. E incluso si eso no funciona, entonces estoy seguro de que podría encontrar el antídoto dentro al día. De cualquier manera, podrías irte de aquí mañana. Entonces, ¿qué dices?”_

A estas alturas, los primeros rayos del sol golpeaban la orilla. Le estaba empezando a doler el cuello por el ángulo, pero siguió igualando la mirada implacable. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por las mejillas grises.

 _"Por muy tentadoras que sean tus palabras, prefiero no esperar a que me traiciones. En su lugar,"_ hizo una pausa y puso una mano sobre la frente de Izaya. _"Creo que disfrutaré rompiendo tu linda cabecita."_

La mano empujó hacia abajo y su cuello se tensó para sostenerse. Izaya continuó mirando a pesar de que se inclinaba más hacia atrás a través de las tablas rotas de la silla. La sierra estaba en algún lugar del suelo, y como para burlarse de él, Izaya vio el brillo del metal incrustado en la madera. Sin duda fue la clave para quitarse las cadenas.

La presión aumentó y se esforzó por respirar. Le dolían los músculos. ¿Qué podía hacer Izaya con el hombre que se elevaba sobre él, con una mano sujetando ambas muñecas detrás de la cabeza y con la otra tratando de romperle el cuello? Arqueó la espalda, aliviando algo de la presión en su cuello, pero sintiendo asquerosamente el otro cuerpo demasiado cerca.

 _"Je, sabía que me divertiría contigo",_ dijo el hombre con una mirada lasciva, presionando cada vez más cerca para que no hubiera espacio entre ellos. No se rindió aún con sus brazos doloridos, mientras temblaban por la curva antinatural de su cuerpo.

Había sucedido una vez, hace unos años en un foro sobre suicidios donde conversó con una víctima real de violación, pero mientras trataba de inventar su propia historia para hablar, no podía imaginar algo bueno en absoluto y había perdido el interés en pretender comprender la situación.

Incluso ahora, lo que más sentía era molestia.

Su camisa se soltó de donde estaba metida en sus pantalones. Reprimió el disgusto ante la sensación de que alguien rastrillaba su mano contra su piel desnuda.

Izaya tuvo cuidado de no tirar de las cadenas tensas mientras usaba su mano derecha para agarrar el mango de la navaja y sacarla suavemente de su palma. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza para detener cualquier jadeo de dolor que le hizo sangrar. Se concentró en el dolor, dejó que lo distrajera del tanteo a lo largo de su costado. La hoja fue sacada completamente de su mano.

Hubo una lucha frenética contra su cinturón y pantalones. Pudo escuchar un estallido de risa, y por la sensación de asfixia en su garganta, se dio cuenta de que venía de su propia boca.

 _"¿Necesitas una mano?"_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

 _"Eres un verdadero trabajo",_ dijo el hombre con brusquedad mientras soltaba el cinturón de la cintura de Izaya. Pero las propias piernas del hombre se interponían si quería llegar más lejos.

"Oh, cuánto me podría divertir contigo si no hubiera estado encadenado", dijo Izaya en japonés. "Lo repulsivo que eres me hace tan feliz." Su risa ahogada se detuvo abruptamente cuando la mano golpeó su boca.

_"Iba a ser amable contigo, pero no tiene sentido si realmente lo disfrutas"._

_"Idiota."_ la palabra fue amortiguada, pero Izaya todavía sonrió burlonamente debajo de sus sucios dedos mientras mordía la mano allí. La presión contra sus muñecas se deslizó e Izaya mordió más fuerte, saboreando la sangre.

 _"Mierda",_ la palabra fue un gemido gutural de los dientes apretados. No tuvo más remedio que soltar las cadenas.

La sonrisa de Izaya fue tan afilada como un cuchillo cuando saltó, apuntando de modo que la hoja que maniobraba con su mano buena cortara el rostro del hombre.

Su puntería no era tan buena como la de su mano izquierda, pero luego golpeó el pecho del hombre, e Izaya se complació con los gemidos de dolor. Finalmente, la presión dejó su muslo mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás por el golpe.

Izaya había visto la parte de la llave clavada en la madera, la sacó mientras veía al hombre retorcerse en el suelo. Su mano izquierda no funcionaría correctamente, pero con el pulgar, de alguna manera se las arregló para meter el extremo plano de la llave en el grillete de su muñeca derecha ilesa, el brazalete emitió un pitido y un clic cuando cayó al suelo. No tuvo tiempo suficiente para liberar su otra mano cuando la figura arrugada se tambaleó, la erección todavía se tensó en sus pantalones. Fue casi divertido.

 _"Maldita perra."_ La hoja plegable fue sacada de su frente, apuntando ahora a Izaya.

Izaya buscó un nuevo cuchillo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Era el último que le quedaba.

 _"Sabía que debería haberte matado"_ , se enderezó y ahora Izaya podía ver la sangre fluyendo con satisfacción.

 _"Bien, pero pensaste con tu pene"_ , se rió Izaya. _"Un error humano muy común. Casi tan idiota como seguir el corazón"._

Había llegado el amanecer, iluminando más su entorno.

La sonrisa animal se extendió. _"Pero sé que eres demasiado cobarde para matarme",_ señaló a su pecho y muslo donde Izaya lo había apuñalado. _"Y ese es un error de juicio"._ Cogió el tubo de metal del suelo y se lanzó.

Al darse cuenta de que había una pizca de verdad en sus palabras, Izaya se arrepintió de no haber desbloqueado su otra muñeca y tobillos lo suficientemente rápido para escapar.

Tanto la pipa como el cuchillo eran difíciles de evadir, pero el hombre era más lento e Izaya cortaba tan rápido como una serpiente.

Aún así, la desesperación en los ojos del hombre se volvió más frenética y rabiosa. Los cortes superficiales fluían con sangre fresca y la única razón por la que estaba relativamente a la par con Izaya era porque Izaya solo podía dar unos pocos pasos y tenía un brazo activo, mientras que el hombre tenía dos, empuñando un cuchillo y una pipa.

Izaya también estaba sudando, el cabello se le pegaba a la frente mientras la humedad finalmente lo alcanzaba.

_"Mira, tenía razón sobre ti, me di cuenta de inmediato que eres demasiado suave para asesinar"._

_"No sabes nada de mí,"_ Izaya apretó su navaja con más fuerza.

 _"Es muy fácil matar a alguien. Incluso me gané la vida con eso"_. Sonrió con nostalgia, mostrando demasiados dientes. _"Lástima que maté a la persona equivocada y me enviaron aquí. Verás, es el hombre que tiene la voluntad más fuerte de vivir el que siempre termina ganando. Y tengo una niña que me necesita en casa, así que estoy viviendo para dos personas"._

Izaya se rió breve y entrecortadamente en respuesta. Por supuesto que tenía una hija, probablemente una novia también, o algo igualmente mundano. _"Oh, por favor, nunca podrías matarme porque eres solo un humano. Esta es tu última oportunidad de irte"._

El hombre se acercó y levantó la barra de metal. Estaba cubierto de heridas. El rojo salpicó el piso de cemento, algunos de él y otros de Izaya.

Izaya contrarrestó la pipa y la hoja, los ruidos metálicos se nublaron en su oído.

Pasaron unos minutos agotadores. La empuñadura que sostenía de su cuchillo se le resbalaba de las palmas sudorosas. Su sonrisa se agrió, reduciendo la concentración. No podría continuar por mucho más tiempo. Le temblaban las manos y una bruma entumecedora le cubría la cabeza de nuevo, blanqueando y separando una parte de él de la realidad mientras paraba mecánicamente los golpes.

Si tan solo se hubiera quitado todas las cadenas, estaría corriendo libre. Si tan solo Shizuo en su rabia hubiera roto involuntariamente las cadenas por él. Pero eso no habría sucedido. Izaya endureció sus nervios. Se trataba de supervivencia. Quien tuviera más ganas de vivir. E Izaya nunca moriría. Tenía una misión, un propósito más allá de esto. Vio una abertura y la tomó, la oscuridad ocultó sus movimientos, suavizó el golpe.

Su mente se aquietó cuando su cuchillo cortó la piel del hombre...Más alto de lo que quería. El horror de su acción lo alcanzó. Se quedó sin aliento en la garganta cuando un chorro de sangre le roció la cara.

El hombre parecía igualmente sorprendido cuando tomó un grito ahogado y cayó con un ruido sordo. Una línea roja furiosa floreció paralelamente al collar de metal.

Matar no lo hizo más fuerte. Realmente sólo demostró que era un cobarde.

"Felicitaciones. Se han agregado 1 hora, 14 minutos y 49 segundos a su tiempo. Ahora le quedan 47 horas, 57 minutos y 45 segundos. Buena suerte".


	4. Quitar la mitad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta sería su última gran persecución. Y con eso, Shizuo podría regresar a Ikebukuro como un hombre libre.

La rabia era una ráfaga de sangre bombeando adrenalina y oxígeno por todo su sistema. Estaba resignado: más habitual que el caos cegador usual que siempre tenía. Shizuo estaba casi en un estado de calma mientras corría por el bosque parecido a una jungla, siguiendo la huella ocasional, la maleza doblada o las gotas rojas de sangre.

Apenas notó las hojas cerosas que se abanicaban sobre su cabeza, los extraños cantos de los pájaros o el olor dulce y húmedo en el aire. Casi toda su concentración estaba en seguir el camino laberíntico que había dejado Izaya.

De vez en cuando daba un giro equivocado, tenía que detenerse, respirar profundamente y volver sobre sus pasos. Y luego se marcharía de nuevo. Sus dedos temblaron cuando supo instintivamente que se estaba acercando.

Izaya mató a alguien.

Estas palabras se repitieron en el cerebro de Shizuo, instándolo a ir más rápido. No podía permitirse perseguir a Izaya por la isla durante días. Tenía que encontrarlo ahora. Detenerlo para siempre.

Mátalo.

Su rabia se estaba convirtiendo en algo frío, espeso y oscuro, como si sus vasos sanguíneos dilatados ya no bombearan sangre, sino aceite para los movimientos mecánicos de miembros y músculos.

Sus dedos se hundieron en los árboles, astillándolos con el menor toque. Irrumpió en un pequeño claro, dudó por un segundo, antes de continuar hacia la derecha donde el terreno comenzaba a ascender.

La humedad era peor aquí que en Tokio, y Shizuo dejaba un rastro de sudor por su áspero flequillo. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando su amada ropa se enredó en espinas y se enganchó.

Estaba tan cerca que prácticamente podía oler a Izaya. Y luego desapareció, como un soplo de aire fresco. Shizuo se detuvo, su pierna estaba preparada para dar otro paso y sus pulmones trabajaban duro. Dio la vuelta. Sus ojos escudriñaron el suelo y los árboles, y luego vio un pequeño parche de tela negra y forro de piel.

El grueso árbol detrás del cual Izaya se escondía fue arrancado del suelo, atrapado entre las dos manos. Sonriendo, Shizuo miró a la forma acurrucada. Izaya no se había movido, y Shizuo por un segundo pensó que tal vez lo habían engañado. Que Izaya había dejado su abrigo sobre una roca y había huido. Pero el bulto se movió y la sonrisa de Shizuo se ensanchó. "Te encontré." Por una vez, la pulga no se alejó cuando Shizuo alejó el tronco del árbol a una pulgada de aplastar esa cabeza encapuchada. “No puedo esperar a que esos dos días lleguen más rápido. Debería haberte matado cuando estabas encadenado, no debería haberte perdido de vista ".

Izaya apenas se movió cuando Shizuo dejó caer el árbol. Una parte cayó sobre los hombros delgados, y aunque no lo aplastaría, efectivamente lo tenía atrapado como un insecto. Tenía un corte profundo en el dorso de la mano que mojó la tierra.

Shizuo se obligó a levantar ese árbol y golpearlo con tanta fuerza que cavaría lo suficientemente profundo como para hacer una tumba, especialmente mientras tenía la oportunidad. No quería saber cuál era el problema de Izaya. Ni siquiera le importaba una mierda.

Levantó el árbol más alto para poder terminar con esta mierda.

Realmente nunca había esperado que fuera tan tranquilo y estaba agradecido por eso. Siempre había sido solo violencia entre ellos y en este momento, Shizuo sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Izaya se movió en el suelo como si se estuviera levantando, y Shizuo preparó sus brazos.

"Vamos, hazlo."

Los brazos de Shizuo se detuvieron sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia abajo cuando Izaya se volvió hacia él. Los ojos que por lo general eran tan tortuosos con el brillo de la burla estaban escalofriantemente fríos y odiosos. Un hematoma estaba floreciendo a lo largo de un lado de su cara. Manchas de sangre se estaban secando en su rostro y Shizuo sabía que no eran suyas. “Adelante,” dijo Izaya suavemente. "Y haz que cuente esta vez porque solo puedes matar a alguien una vez".

"¿Qué?" Shizuo estaba completamente estupefacto. Debe haberse mostrado en su rostro porque la sonrisa en el rostro de Izaya creció.

"Viniste a matarme. Así que hazlo."

"Asesinaste a alguien".

Quizás eso fue lo correcto porque los ojos de Izaya brillaron peligrosamente. Le resultaba familiar, y Shizuo preparó el árbol para la pelea que pronto estallaría entre ellos.

"Lo hice." Izaya miró hacia el suelo, y Shizuo tuvo el horrible pensamiento de que tal vez Izaya tenía conciencia. Después de todos estos años y ahora parecía culpable. Fue suficiente para poner lívido a Shizuo cuando sus dedos se apretaron y la corteza se arrugó. No. No se suponía que Izaya estuviera arrepentido. Eso no estaba permitido. Era un bastardo que se ganaba la vida arruinando la de los demás. "Y ahora es tu turno," la voz de Izaya era plana, tan diferente al tono de burla al que estaba acostumbrado.

Shizuo estaba luchando por respirar correctamente, estaba tan enojado. "Deja de joder," gritó Shizuo. El tronco del árbol se rompió en sus manos y la tierra alrededor de sus pies retumbó por el impacto. Agarró a Izaya que todavía estaba en el suelo y lo levantó por la parte delantera de su camisa. Izaya no lo miró a los ojos y Shizuo sacudió el cuerpo frente a él. "¡Pedazo de mierda! ¿Quieres morir? ¿Quieres que te rompa la cara?"

Izaya se encogió de hombros. "Esa es tu elección, sobre cómo quieres hacerlo".

Shizuo lo dejó caer, sintiendo disgusto e ira en partes iguales.

"¿Qué pasa Shizu-chan? Pensé que a estas alturas me habrías matado. Incluso te lo puse fácil."

Shizuo sintió su rabia profundamente dentro de él queriendo hacer precisamente eso. Solo un golpe bien dirigido y nunca más tendría que lidiar con Izaya. ¡Pero que se joda! Como el infierno, le haría un favor a esta pulga de mierda en los términos de Izaya. Con juegos mentales retorcidos de los que Shizuo no quería participar.

"Si tanto quieres morir, hazlo tú mismo". Shizuo ya se estaba alejando, terminado con esta mierda. "Limpia tu propio desorden".

"¿Qué?" La voz de la pulga era pequeña, más como un grito ahogado. "¿Te vas? Pero ... no. No te dejaré. Shizuo, eres un completo idiota, pero tenías razón en una cosa. Yo fui quien causó el 99 por ciento de las cosas malas en Ikebukuro. Sé que esta es la última oportunidad que tienes para deshacerte de mí. Porque de lo contrario, cuando regrese a casa y te quedes pudriéndote aquí, me aseguraré de que todos los que te importan sufran ".

"Estás lleno de mierda," Shizuo no se detuvo mientras continuaba alejándose.

"Bien, si lo que quieres es una pelea, monstruo bárbaro, ¡entonces aquí!" El cuchillo se hundió en el hombro izquierdo de Shizuo antes de deslizarse. Shizuo se dio la vuelta, viendo al Izaya al que estaba acostumbrado: una sonrisa burlona y ojos afilados. Izaya sacó un nuevo cuchillo. "Maté a alguien una vez, no creas que no puedo volver a hacerlo. Tal vez debería matarte primero, hacer que te arrepientas de todo y de tu insignificante existencia".

"Eres tan jodidamente molesto", escupió Shizuo. Se acercó a un tronco de árbol nuevo y más delgado y lo agarró con una mano antes de soltarlo. No había suficiente espacio para girarlo, así que Shizuo lo impulsó sobre sus cabezas, derribando los árboles a su alrededor.

"¿Sabías que cualquiera que mates aquí agregará el tiempo restante al tuyo? Es por eso que ese tipo trató de matarme. Mira, voy a sobrevivir a ti a este ritmo. ¡No es genial! para verte morir de una forma u otra! " La sonrisa en el rostro de Izaya era demasiado amplia; tan ancha como la hoja que sostenía.

Shizuo balanceó el árbol hacia Izaya, pero la pulga saltó fuera del camino. Por un breve segundo, se miraron el uno al otro, antes de que Izaya se volviera y corriera. Shizuo, en su creciente ira, arrojó el árbol como una jabalina. Se arqueó en el aire, un proyectil apuntando a la espalda de la pulga. No parecía que Izaya fuera a saltar fuera del camino, el estruendo fue fuerte cuando el árbol chocó con una roca.

"Siempre tuviste una puntería terrible, monstruo".

Shizuo gruñó mientras Izaya corría una vez más, y esta vez mientras lo seguía no se molestó en arrancar ningún árbol nuevo. Si iba a matar a Izaya, quería escuchar los huesos romperse, ver la sangre fluir libremente y ver esos labios sonrientes retorcerse de angustia. La familiar rabia caliente era bienvenida. Siguió a la pulga. Apretó los músculos hasta que le quemaron, e incluso eso le dio la bienvenida. Esta sería su última gran persecución. Y con eso, Shizuo podría regresar a Ikebukuro como un hombre libre.

Iban más alto. Ahora más rocas que tierra se hundieron bajo sus pies. Un acantilado marrón estaba más allá de ellos. Izaya podría haber girado en una nueva dirección, pero no se detuvo cuando comenzó a escalar la pared de roca. No llegó muy lejos, no se detuvo ni un cuarto y se colgó de una mano. Shizuo se dio cuenta de que el otro dejaba un rastro de sangre libremente. Goteaba al suelo, y el idiota todavía estaba tratando de subir más alto, sus pies hacían la mayor parte del trabajo mientras su cabeza miraba a su alrededor en busca de dónde escalar a continuación.

"Espero que te caigas", gritó Shizuo. No se molestó en seguir a Izaya. No había posibilidad de que la pulga pudiera trepar tan arriba, tal vez Izaya también pensaba eso, mientras su cuerpo ágil abrazaba desafiante el lado del acantilado. Debe haber estado a cinco metros en el aire y aún ni siquiera a la mitad.

"No te importa si me muero, ¿verdad?"

"Solo te dije que te cayeras, idiota."

Izaya estiró el cuello y comenzó su lento ascenso. La ira se calmó un poco después de la carrera, pero Shizuo todavía tomó algunas respiraciones enfurecidas dignas de un toro. Vio que Izaya todavía estaba usando su mano izquierda ensangrentada y había rastros de sangre contra la piedra marrón. Honestamente, Shizuo podría haber alcanzado a la pulga ahora y tirarlo de cabeza al suelo. Estuvo tentado de sacar un cigarrillo porque estaba resultando ser una pérdida de tiempo.

"Baja tu trasero aquí, pulga," gritó Shizuo. "O iré yo".

Observó con leve interés cómo la mano izquierda de Izaya cedía y comenzaba a caer. A Shizuo no le importaba una mierda si Izaya se rompía una pierna o dos. Ese no era su maldito problema.

Izaya logró detener su caída con su mano derecha antes de que su agarre se deslizara y cayera el resto del camino. Aterrizó con los pies primero, pero cayó hacia atrás y no se movió. No parecía que Izaya fuera a levantarse pronto, así que Shizuo sacó un cigarrillo con su mechero y lo encendió. Izaya se acurrucó de dolor. Estaba temblando un poco y Shizuo soltó una bocanada de humo. Los temblores en los hombros de Izaya crecieron. Luego se puso a reír, sonriendo como el pedazo de mierda que era.

Jodidamente genial. Debería haberlo dejado caer del árbol.

"Supongo que no has terminado de ser un maldito idiota." Shizuo soltó más humo.

Izaya solo sonrió más y se rió más fuerte.

"Tsk. Me voy. Perdí suficiente tiempo persiguiéndote aquí. Mierda. No puedo lidiar contigo ahora". Y, por supuesto, Izaya necesitaba la última palabra.

"Shizu-chan, nunca encontrarás ese antídoto. Eres demasiado estúpido, ¿recuerdas? Morirás y esa es la verdad ".

A pesar de que sabía que debería haber seguido caminando, no pensó que Izaya lo dejaría ir en paz. "Esto es mucho mejor que pedir que te maten".

"No quiero morir", dijo Izaya desde el suelo. "Pero todavía hay una cosa que no puedo dejar sin terminar".

Aspiró profundamente otra bocanada de humo, la mantuvo en sus pulmones durante unos segundos antes de soltarla. "Sí, ¿y qué es eso?"

"Todavía puedo demostrar que eres un monstruo".

Sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y la rabia volvió a estallar en su organismo.

"Pero no tienes que sentirte culpable por matarme porque en realidad no me romperás. Sí, habrías destruido mi cuerpo físico, pero no serás responsable de romper a Orihara Izaya. Porque lo descubrí...El único capaz de romperme soy yo mismo. No importa lo que alguien me haga. Si el mundo entero me despreciara, todavía estaría bien. Si mi cuerpo se rompiera, entonces podría sanar. Pero me arruiné. Rompí mis propios principios y perdí el derecho a amar a todos los humanos. Debería haber dejado que ese tipo me violara y me matara. Pero fracasé. Mis instintos humanos de autoconservación ganaron al final ".

Shizuo dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo. Ésta era la mierda exacta que no quería escuchar de este parásito de mierda.

"En realidad te estoy haciendo un favor. Sabes que intencionalmente traté de aislarte de otros humanos. Pagué a todos esos matones para que se unieran contra ti, para que todos pudieran temerte. Quería convertirte en un criatura miserable. Pero incluso allí fallé. Cuando muera, a nadie le va a importar. De hecho, todos serán felices y creerán que me merecía el destino que tuviera. Pero si mueres, habrá humanos quiénes realmente te extrañarán. ¿Puedes creer eso? Extrañando al estúpido bruto, cuando me tienen a mí, alguien que realmente los ama ".

Izaya se rió una vez más e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se levantaba. Sus ojos estaban mirando a los de Shizuo, rojos y prometedores sangre. "¡Quería convertirte en un monstruo! Porque sé que en el fondo eso es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer. Solo eres una bestia que sabe cómo usar la violencia. No se te debería permitir caminar entre humanos porque no lo eres. Y quiero que se den cuenta de que no hay una pizca de humanidad en ti y si necesitas matar a alguien para que la gente sepa de esto, entonces que así sea. Yo seré el que despertará tu verdadera naturaleza. " Su sonrisa creció, y no esperó una respuesta. "¿Y quieres saber por qué iría tan lejos de buena gana? Es realmente simple. Es porque te odio. Te aborrezco tanto. Desearía que hubiera una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para expresar cuánto desprecio tu existencia, pero aún así no sería suficiente. ¡Me culpas por arruinar tu vida, pero tú arruinaste la mía primero! Nunca haces lo que ... "

"¿Arruiné tu vida?" Shizuo ahogó a Izaya, finalmente encontrando su voz ante la obscena ironía de su declaración. "¿En qué maldito universo estás viviendo, eh? No envié turbas detrás de ti. ¡No te incriminé varias veces por asesinato y otras mierdas! ¡Tú eres el arruinador de la vida, por eso todos te odian!" Una vena palpitaba en su frente, haciendo que su rostro se volviera salvaje y la ira ardiera en sus miembros. Cogió la pulga del suelo por el hombro. "¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo? ¿Qué carajos has mencionado? Tú fuiste quien me provocó desde el principio".

"¡Ahí es donde te equivocas!" Izaya no rehuyó cuando Shizuo levantó su puño para golpearlo. Sonreía cruelmente una vez más. "Vamos, golpéame, idiota. Se que quieres." Shizuo apretó su hombro con tanta fuerza que supo que la piel y los huesos le harían daño. "Es tu culpa que haya matado a ese tipo, incluso después de que te advertí que no te mataras sin saberlo. Todo es tu culpa desde el principio, desde el momento en que nos conocimos".

"Cállate, pulga. Odio a las personas que culpan a los demás y no pueden asumir ninguna responsabilidad por sus propias malditas acciones". Shizuo juntó sus frentes y no quería nada más que golpear a Izaya hasta que dejara de hablar. Estaba tan cerca de convertirse en el monstruo que tanto deseaba Izaya. Ya tenía suficiente odio a sí mismo por lo que era, un poco más no equivaldría a mucho.

"¡Me odiaste primero en el momento en que me viste! No te había hecho nada entonces, y dijiste que te cabreé. Así que toma parte de esa alta y poderosa responsabilidad de la que estaba diciendo y te conviértete en el monstruo que eres! "

Shizuo apartó a Izaya con el brazo extendido, su expresión se torció en algo salvaje. "Bien, ¿quieres que asuma la maldita responsabilidad?"

Izaya le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luciendo bastante complacido.

¡Patético! Todo esto era tan patético. Shizuo estuvo medio tentado de dejar caer a la pulga aquí, alejarse y tratar de olvidar esta locura. Dile que no, y mira cómo su rostro se torcia cuando, una vez más, no hacía lo que Izaya quería. Fue un pensamiento satisfactorio y su rostro se volvió cruel.

A Shizuo no le importaba una mierda Izaya. “No me importa nada de eso porque no estaba equivocado contigo. ¿Y ahora es mi responsabilidad quitarte la vida? No te debo una mierda. Si te mato es porque eres molesto, no porque quieras que lo haga. ¿Y sabes qué?" Shizuo sabía, sabía que no terminaría aquí, no si ambos estuvieran vivos en esta isla. Era muy probable que Izaya pudiera encontrar una manera de hacer de sus dos últimos días aquí un infierno viviente. Cabrearlo lo suficiente como para que Shizuo lo matara a sangre fría. Necesitaba resolver esto ahora, incluso si eso significaba matarlo. “¿Qué tal si te hago decirme dónde está el antídoto? ¿Qué tal si te lo golpeo ahora?”

Izaya lo estaba mirando con rencor, se parecía más a él que antes, y Shizuo recordó que no era de los que daban información fácilmente.

"Sí, podrías intentarlo. Continúa. ¡Porque tal vez descubrí dónde está el antídoto en estos últimos minutos!"

¡Arg! ¡Jodidamente genial! La pulga aún no sabía dónde estaba el antídoto.

Una gota de sangre se había secado en el rabillo del ojo. Era la misma sangre que Shizuo se había lavado de sus propias manos, de la que había creído que no formaba parte. Pero si consiguió que Izaya cooperara con él, entonces tal vez las manos de Shizuo no merecían estar tan limpias.

La presión sobre el hombro de Izaya cedió e Izaya parecía disgustado y tenso cuando vio que la otra mano de Shizuo solo rozaba su cuello antes de ahuecar su mejilla, el pulgar simplemente pasaba ligeramente sobre el pómulo magullado y untaba la sangre casi seca allí para que se pegara a su propia piel.

No sería tan difícil agarrar su cráneo y estrellarlo contra el acantilado. Pero si hiciera eso, no estaría más cerca de averiguar cómo vencer a este jodido juego. Si Izaya quería que él asumiera la responsabilidad de algo que ni siquiera significaba mucho, entonces estaba bien. Siempre y cuando le quitara el collar de encima.

"¡Bien, mierda! Bien, bien", dijo Shizuo. "Ahí. Ahora esta sangre está en mí también. Fue la mitad de mi culpa por dejarte ahí."

Los ojos de Izaya se agrandaron, parpadeó un par de veces y sus cejas se fruncieron. "Eso no es lo que quise decir, Shizu-chan, y lo sabes. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan estúpido?" Estaba luchando por apartarse, su rostro ardía de ira. "Nunca haces—"

"Sí, bueno, acabo de hacerlo, así que cállate. Como si alguna vez hiciera lo que quieres".

Los brazos de Izaya lucharon por liberarse del agarre en el que estaba. "Realmente eres el peor. Todo esto es tu culpa y nunca te voy a perdonar".

"No importa. Y mientras estoy en eso, lamento decir que me cabreaste." La forma en que el rostro de Izaya se arrugó valió la pena la disculpa.

"No," las manos de Izaya se convirtieron en puños. Probablemente no le importaba que una de sus manos todavía estuviera cubierta de sangre. "No puedes decir eso. Ni siquiera lo dices en serio. Ya es suficiente, es suficiente. Quítate de encima".

Shizuo nunca antes había visto a Izaya tan enojado. Pero cuando puso un brazo sobre su cara, donde Shizuo había tocado y limpiado la piel vigorosamente, se veía tan mal compuesto que podría reírse de su cara si no lo apuñalaban por ello.

"Si dices algo más, de verdad te voy a matar", Izaya se secó el ojo también, pero la sangre en sus mangas no ayudaba a limpiar su rostro. Se subió la capucha tanto como pudo.

"Como sea, eres un puto desastre."

Las manos apretadas de Izaya eran de un blanco hueso y teñidas de rojo. Él sonrió, pero no había nada agradable en eso. "Y siempre haces lo que quieres, como un monstruo".


	5. Mirando hacia adentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya sabía lo que quería. Una forma de mejorarlo.

Amaba a los humanos. Amaba todo, desde la simplicidad hasta la complejidad de su naturaleza: el funcionamiento interno que podían exponer, las profundidades que podía excavar y dejar al descubierto. Le encantaba especialmente cuando cambiaban y reaccionaban de manera inesperada. Pero ver un cuerpo tendido a sus pies con sangre tan oscura como el alquitrán que se derramaba hasta el borde de sus zapatos nunca había sido lo que quería. Había matado a un hombre con el cuchillo que todavía tenía en la mano.

Su temblor provenía de un terror punzante que recorrió su columna vertebral, haciéndolo sentir frío y caluroso al mismo tiempo. Las yemas de sus dedos hormigueaban extrañamente. No había querido hacerlo.

Le tomó unos minutos abrir las esposas restantes. Había un cuerpo a sus pies. Se sentó allí incluso cuando estaba libre para irse. Había estado demasiado oscuro para ver; había sido un accidente. Fue supervivencia.

No había tenido la intención de matar al hombre. Izaya se levantó y recuperó las navajas del suelo. Les secó la sangre y se los guardó en el bolsillo. Salió lentamente y luego salió corriendo. No había querido hacer eso. No había querido.

Corrió como si lo persiguieran. Corrió como si hubiera un hombre vivo capaz de seguirlo. Su respiración llegó en breves jadeos. Los helechos chocaron contra sus piernas y tropezó con raíces ocultas. Su cabeza estaba girando demasiado y estaba a punto de estrellarse contra los árboles. Una raíz lo atrapó e Izaya no se molestó en intentar controlarse. Había algo mal en sus manos. Golpeó el suelo con el puño porque no dejaba de temblar.

Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar normalmente, luego vaciló cuando un mareo asombroso lo invadió. Se dijo a sí mismo que era solo por la pérdida de sangre y que por eso se sentía tan enfermo. Se dijo a sí mismo que ya no había un muerto a sus pies.

¿Cómo podía decir ahora que amaba a todos los humanos? ¿Cómo podía amarlos cuando había asesinado a uno? No podría amarlos más si estuvieran muertos. En algún lugar de todos sus planes y grandes ideas de amor, había subestimado la facilidad con que fracasaba su amor por los humanos. Se volvió dolorosamente evidente que su necesidad de vivir era mayor que su amor por la humanidad. Se había equivocado en alguna parte. Nunca había previsto matar a alguien a quien debía amar.

¿Acaso el amor del que se enorgullecía y adoraba se volvía superficial fácilmente a costa de su propia supervivencia? Había pensado que su amor era más fuerte que eso. Porque tenía que abarcar a todos los humanos. Pero no podía ser culpa suya.

Les falló. Les falló a los humanos que estaba destinado a adorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo haberlo noqueado? ¿Por qué no había anticipado nada de eso? Si Shizuo hubiera ...

No fue justo. No era justo que hubiera asesinado a alguien cuando Shizuo era la bestia. ¡Shizuo era un monstruo, no él!

La sangre brotó una vez más cuando golpeó el árbol con el puño. Gimió y su cabeza dio vueltas dolorosamente. El tiempo pasó borroso cuando unos pasos giratorios llegaron a su lado, pero de nuevo no tenía forma de predecir lo que haría Shizuo.

No importa cómo Izaya se hubiera burlado de él, no había podido enrojecer las manos de Shizuo, corrompirse por el mismo pecado de asesinato. En cambio, se disculpó. Esas palabras fueron infinitamente peores a que aplastara sus huesos. Shizuo ni siquiera lo había dicho en serio.

El toque en su mejilla había sido un suave toque de crueldad, las palabras usadas para aplacarlo hicieron que Izaya sintiera un disgusto absoluto e insoportable. Shizuo dijo que él también tenía sangre, pero eso no estaba bien. No. Las palabras nunca podrían atenuar el acto de asesinar. No hubo una liberación catártica de la muerte que él hubiera estado dispuesto a aceptar.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de horrible. Había una humedad extraña en el rabillo de sus ojos, exponiendo más de su naturaleza humana falible. Fue débil. Humillante. Patético. Degradante. Todas las cosas con las que Izaya no podía soportar asociarse, y se cubrió la cara para que Shizuo no lo supiera.

¡Porque maldito sea! Shizuo lo dijo como si fuera fácil, sin ningún rastro de remordimiento real. Eso no era asumir la responsabilidad. Nunca sería suficiente, y probablemente sería todo lo que obtendría. Shizuo nunca sabría cómo esas palabras de hace tanto tiempo lo habían afectado profundamente. Y ahora, sin saberlo, Shizuo había vuelto a decir algo aborrecible.

Esto fue más cruel que todos los insultos que se lanzaron el uno al otro.

No pudo ganar contra Shizuo.

Se sentía física y emocionalmente demasiado apretado, como un trapo húmedo, hasta que toda la humedad fue expulsada por manos implacables.

Izaya intentó limpiar la humedad y la sangre restantes de su rostro. La humedad y el sudor hicieron que la sangre se pegara a su piel. "¿Estás llorando?" Shizuo preguntó como el idiota que era.

“¡No, idiota! Hay sangre en mi ojo ".

"Oh. Podría haberme engañado."

Ignorando el doloroso escozor en sus ojos, Izaya miró a Shizuo, pero el hombre ni siquiera parpadeó. "Me voy." Espetó Izaya, incapaz de mirar a Shizuo por más tiempo. El dolor agudo en su palma se irradiaba por su brazo cuando Shizuo lo agarró del codo. No fue nada amable cuando se levantó la manga y examinó la herida reciente. Una herida de una pulgada y media corrió casi en el centro de su palma. Se veía peor de lo que pensó al principio, con la piel enrojecida, la sangre aún goteando y los músculos en carne viva y enojados. Se tensó cuando sintió que su mano se volvía. La espalda no se veía mejor. "Suéltame".

La mano libre de Izaya agarró el metal de un cuchillo escondido en su manga.

"¿Puedes mover tus dedos?"

"Dije que me dejaras". Izaya frunció el ceño. El movimiento de sus dedos hizo que su brazo se encendiera de dolor. Hirvió y se llevó el brazo al pecho.

"Aquí."

El primer impulso de Izaya fue retroceder cuando sintió el fuerte agarre en su muñeca. Su otra mano estaba agarrando el mango de metal frío cuando vio un trozo de tela negra comenzando sobre su muñeca izquierda. "Eso debería detener el sangrado por ahora hasta que podamos limpiarlo".

Izaya frunció el ceño profundamente, encontrando que la tela negra de Shizuo cubria más su mano que la herida.

La sangre ya se estaba filtrando a través del material negro e imaginó los gérmenes protozoarios que lo estaban infectando.

"Asqueroso." Izaya sacó su cuchillo y al azar cortó el material negro. "¿Qué te pasa de todos modos? ¿Fingir que te importa? Es repugnante".

"Por supuesto que no me importa. Pero, ¿de qué otra manera vas a encontrar el antídoto si te desangras primero, eh? Entonces, ¿dónde estaría yo?”

Izaya finalmente levantó la cabeza, necesitando ver la cara de Shizuo salvaje de rabia, y en cambio se sintió aún peor cuando vio una mirada de lástima. Dio un paso atrás. "No quiero volver a verte."

"Maldita sea, pulga. Ya me disculpé. ¿Qué más quieres?"

Shizuo lo estaba siguiendo. En la distancia se escuchó un fuerte chillido. Izaya no estaba seguro de si provenía de un animal o de un humano.

"¡Quiero estar solo!"

"¡Bueno, eso es una lástima porque no voy a dejarte solo! ¡No hasta que me digas dónde está el antídoto! Mira, fui un puto idiota al dejarte antes; no lo voy a hacer de nuevo. Yo debería haber aceptado tu ayuda, joder, yo ... mierda ".

Izaya aminoró el paso; sostenía un cuchillo con fuerza en sus manos, preparado para el contacto con la piel. ¿Era este idiota realmente tan estúpido?

"Sé que probablemente me vas a apuñalar por la espalda por esto, pero creo que me arriesgaré. No puedo resolver esta mierda, de lo contrario ... Quieres volver a casa, ¿verdad?"

Izaya vaciló en sus pasos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer volver a Tokio. No había forma de que pudiera despertar la cabeza de Celty y ser elegido como era ahora. Por primera vez, Izaya no sabía lo que quería. "No lo sé", dijo Izaya en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Izaya escuchó el crujido del follaje cuando Shizuo se acercó.

"No lo sé", repitió más fuerte.

"¿De qué carajo estás hablando?"

"¡Dije que no lo sé!" Izaya dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que cualquiera que estuviera cerca lo escuchara, luego se detuvo para calmar su voz. "Encuentra el antídoto tú mismo. No me quedaré cerca de ti ni un segundo más. Y deberías estar feliz de que te deje solo. ¿No sería mejor si me quedara aquí? ¿En una isla llena de asesinos? ¿Es que tu sueño se hizo realidad? " Pasaron unos momentos en los que Shizuo no dijo nada. Izaya sonrió para sí mismo. "Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?"

"Eso no es lo que quiero. Maldita sea, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Tenemos menos de dos días para encontrar un antídoto. No voy a perder más tiempo jugando a tus juegos mentales. Puedes ayudarme a encontrar el antídoto, o puedes irte a la mierda. Pero no voy a perseguirte por segunda vez ".

Izaya no tuvo que enfrentarse a Shizuo. La finalidad estaba ahí en esas palabras.

"No importa lo que hagamos, no tiene sentido. No hay antídoto, Shizu-chan."

"¿Qué?" Las palabras de Shizuo fueron un gruñido bajo.

"Me escuchaste. Honestamente, incluso tú podrías resolver esto. Hay suficiente veneno alrededor de tu cuello para matar a cincuenta personas. Incluso si encontraras un antídoto, lo cual es poco probable en primer lugar porque no sabemos qué veneno hay allí para contrarrestarlo, entonces todavía no importaría. Morirías antes de que el antídoto pudiera hacer algo realmente bueno, antes de que pudieran enviar a alguien aquí para recuperar tu cuerpo que se descompondrá lentamente ".

"No lo sabes con seguridad."

"No estamos destinados a salir de aquí con vida, ¿de acuerdo? Alguien nos quería muertos, y ahora pueden disfrutar viéndonos luchar por vivir y luego morir".

"Estás equivocado. Dijiste que esto era un juego para ellos. Bueno, un juego es aburrido si solo hay un resultado o si está manipulado, por lo que perderías. Probablemente eres el único aquí lo suficientemente inteligente como para averiguar cómo vencer su juego. Podrías sobrevivir a este infierno y si te estoy vigilando, probablemente estaré más cerca del antídoto, de todos modos ".

Izaya sonrió ante lo simple que podía ser Shizuo. "Bueno, si estás tan seguro de que puedo resolverlo, ¿por qué querría quedarme con una bestia? Es lo mejor para mí que te deje pudriéndote en esta isla".

Shizuo gimió. "¿Qué tal esto? Si me ayudas, te prometo que no te arrojaré nada durante seis meses completos si te veo en Ikebukuro."

Izaya se echó a reír. Shizuo realmente era un completo idiota. Esto fue genial. Había algo reconfortante en la familiar sensación de control. "¿Solo seis meses? Lo siento, Shizu-chan. Mis servicios no son baratos." Se dio la vuelta y disfrutó de la mirada de incomodidad que tenía enfrente.

"Dios, eso suena tan mal. Entonces un año completo."

"No lo sé, Shizu-chan." Izaya se imaginó a sí mismo sentado en su escritorio, jugando con una pieza de ajedrez en la mano y viendo hasta dónde podía empujar a alguien hasta que se rompiera. Se enderezó y puso su mejor sonrisa aburrida.

"Bien, ¿qué quieres?" Parecía que Shizu-chan se dio cuenta rápidamente.

Se preguntó hasta dónde podría empujar a Shizuo, hasta que estalló.

"¡Obviamente te quiero muerto! Quiero verte morir. ¿Crees que quiero ayudarte? Eres realmente más tonto de lo que jamás podría imaginar".

“Está bien, está bien. Soy un idiota. Por eso te pido ayuda. Y dijiste que querías verme morir, sí, lo entiendo. Entonces, incluso si no encontramos el antídoto, me estarías viendo morir. Así que ¿cuál es tu precio? "

Izaya se rió con fuerza. ¿Shizuo realmente pensó que lo ayudaría? Oh, esto no tiene precio, de verdad. Le encantaría ver cómo Shizuo llega a la angustia y la muerte. Esto ... él podría trabajar con esto. Podría convertir los últimos días de Shizuo en un infierno y divertirse con eso. Sonrió y le dio su mejor mirada profesional. “Si saco a los dos de aquí, no podrás volver a tocarme con nada. Y tienes que admitir que me necesitas ".

La mirada de pura rabia enviada hacia él le hizo cosquillas a Izaya con vértigo. Izaya le devolvió la sonrisa. Él podría hacer esto. Podría ser él mismo.

"¿Te necesito?" Shizuo parecía estar a punto de vomitar. "No hay manera, ni en el infierno lo admitiría. Algo más, por el amor de Dios".

"Escuchaste mis términos".

"Maldición. Yo… mierda, ¿por qué es esto tan difícil? ”Shizuo gimió.

"Pfft, no lo sé. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con que tu cerebro sea del tamaño de un grano de arroz. Son solo tres palabras, incluso tú puedes manejar eso, ¿verdad? ¿O todo lo que hay allí dentro es un cráneo duro y vacío?" Izaya se rió de la expresión cada vez más tonta y enojada de Shizuo. ¡Ah! Shizuo se lo puso demasiado fácil.

"Je. Dijiste que no puedo tocarte con nada si nos sacas de aquí. Eso significa que todavía puedo darte una paliza ahora", Shizuo lucía triunfante mientras caminaba hacia Izaya, con los puños listos. "¿Quién es el idiota ahora?"

"Lo eres. Gracias por recordármelo, pero los términos cambiaron. Lástima Shizu-chan, pero aún no has cumplido completamente tu acuerdo y dijiste que me necesitabas. Veamos. Ahora quiero que lo digas, y tienes que referirte a mí como Orihara-sama ".

Los puños de Shizuo estaban tan apretados que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. "A la mierda esta tontería. Ya estuve de acuerdo con tu otra estúpida demanda. No voy a aceptar más mierda de ti."

"Bien bien." Izaya hizo un gesto con la mano para que Shizuo continuara.

"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto". Hizo una pausa antes de hablar apresuradamente. "Te necesito. Ahí, ¿feliz?"

"¡Oh, muchísimo, gracias Shizu-chan!"

"Mierda. ¿Por qué se siente como si hubiera vendido mi alma?" Shizuo parecía desconcertado y enojado a la vez.

"Hah, ya sellaste el trato con tus dulces palabras de cariño," Izaya sonrió y juntó las manos. Ignoró la forma en que le picaba la mano mientras lo hacía. "Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no creo que los monstruos tengan alma".

"Cállate."

"Sólo si lo dices de nuevo, sabes, que me necesitas y todo eso".

Ahora la vena palpitaba en la frente de Shizuo. Pisoteó y agarró la muñeca de Izaya, de la que aún manaba sangre, y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Izaya.

Izaya simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos con su diversión.

"No empujes tu suerte, pulga." El agarre se apretó, sus huesos protestaron por la presión, irritando su palma y cortando momentáneamente la circulación sanguínea allí. "Porque si me das una razón suficientemente buena, te voy a aplastar".

"Estoy bastante seguro de que ya te he dado muchas buenas razones. Tal vez tu problema no sea que no puedas controlar tu ira, sino que te reprimes demasiado. ¿Sabes lo fácil que sería para ti? ¿Quieres romperme los huesos? Adelante, pruébalo. Podría hacerte sentir mejor ".

"Estás enfermo." Shizuo dejó caer su muñeca. Un torrente de sangre salió de la palma de Izaya y cayó al suelo entre ellos. Shizuo se veía aún más enojado al ver eso. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de volver a hablar. "Primero encontraremos un poco de agua para que puedas limpiarte. Toda esa sangre en tu cara te hace aún más feo".

Shizuo se dio la vuelta y no comprobó si Izaya lo estaba siguiendo mientras pasaba por encima de las malas hierbas y apartaba las hojas cerosas. Pronto regresaron al lado del acantilado.

"Hmm ... Será mejor que no estés pensando en tirarme allí", murmuró Izaya.

Shizuo parecía que estaba considerando seriamente hacer eso, pero se encogió de hombros. "No, solo voy a comprobar si puedo encontrar algo que valga la pena". Saltó alto en el aire, balanceándose hacia arriba con un mínimo esfuerzo que haría que los escaladores profesionales sintieran envidia. Le tomó medio minuto escalar lo que equivalía a ocho pisos. Izaya no admitiría que estaba impresionado porque él mismo era igual de bueno, pero un poco más rápido y elegante.

Izaya ya no lo veía sobre la cresta. Después de unos segundos de estirar el cuello, optó por concentrarse en su lugar en si podía detener el sangrado en su palma. Parecía que necesitaría una forma de coser los extremos para detener el sangrado, pero probablemente no sería posible encontrar una aguja. Cauterizar la herida podría ser la única opción que le quedaba, e Izaya realmente preferiría no hacer eso. Probablemente podría esperar una hora más o menos para ver si era necesario.

También estaba regresando el dolor sordo y doloroso en su espalda. Se había caído un poco sobre él cuando cayó del acantilado. Usó su mano sana para palpar la piel de su espalda. No estaba tan seguro, pero pensó que sentía una línea minúscula cerca de sus omóplatos, junto a su columna.

Lo primero que le dio una pista a Izaya sobre el regreso de Shizuo fue el desmoronamiento de las rocas que caían al suelo. Izaya sacó la mano de su camisa y miró hacia arriba cuando Shizuo saltó el resto del camino hacia abajo, aterrizando a un par de metros de distancia.

"Creo que hay un arroyo allí", señaló Shizuo a su derecha.

"¿Crees?"

"Bueno, algo estaba reflejando el sol," murmuró Shizuo. "También vi otros edificios como en el que nos despertamos".

"¿Viste a alguien?"

"No, no lo creo. Los árboles son demasiado densos". Comenzó a caminar hacia donde pensaba que estaba el agua. Izaya lo siguió de cerca. Estaba más oscuro a la sombra y unos grados más frío. Al principio, caminaron en silencio, pero Izaya pronto se aburrió mirando el denso paisaje. Je, bien podría empezar a cabrear a Shizuo.

"Oye, ¿sabes mucho sobre la supervivencia en islas deshabitadas?"

Shizuo le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido enfadado. Regresó su mirada hacia adelante mientras hablaba. "Bueno, vi esa película. Ya sabes, la de la pelota de voleibol".

" 'El náufrago'. ¿Y realmente recuerdas algo útil de eso?"

"Si."

"¿Cómo que?"

"Hmm…" Shizuo se tomó unos momentos contemplativos antes de hablar. "¿Asegúrate de ir al dentista antes de subirte a un avión? Y no dejes tu linterna encendida toda la noche. Ah, y hablar con pelotas de voleibol es una buena manera de mantenerte cuerdo".

Izaya se tapó la boca con una mano para reprimir algunas de las risas. "Me aseguraré de estar atento a una pelota de voleibol para ti, Shizu-chan. Así que Wilson te mantendrá cuerdo."

"¿Wilson?"

"Sabes el nombre de la pelota de voleibol".

"Ah, claro, Will-san. Sí, eso podría ser bueno. Si me quedo contigo demasiado, podría contagiarme de tu locura."

"Hah. Yo podría perder todas mis células cerebrales, y estoy seguro de que incluso entonces sería cien veces más inteligente que tú".

"No si te rompo el cráneo".

"No lo sé Shizu-chan. Aún sería más inteligente que tú incluso con la materia de mi cerebro esparcida por todo el lugar, así que no te hagas demasaiadas ilusiones."

Shizuo arrancó algunos árboles que se encontraban en su camino. A la corteza le faltaban trozos. "¿Puedes aprender a callarte? Hazle un favor al mundo entero y deja de hablar".

Izaya levantó una de sus cejas, listo para molestar más a Shizuo cuando escuchó el sonido del agua goteando. "Creo que lo escucho."

Shizuo no respondió. Saltó a través de la maleza baja, derribando algunos árboles con él. Izaya lo siguió.

Había un arroyo casi como de tres metros de ancho. La luz del sol brillaba con bonitas formas. Lo que era aún mejor era que parecía bastante limpio y no estaba estancado. Izaya estaba a punto de meter las manos cuando escuchó a Shizuo pasar detrás de él.

"No bebas el agua," Shizuo lo empujó lejos del arroyo, golpeándolo de modo que tuvo que agarrarse con las manos. Su palma izquierda palpitaba de dolor.

"Shizu-chan, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación presionar a la gente?"

"Huele a mierda."

"Genial. Recuérdame si alguna vez huelo mierda en algún lugar para empujarte hacia abajo, preferiblemente para que aterrices en él."

"Shhh." Señaló río arriba y empezaron a caminar en esa dirección. Izaya olfateó el aire con delicadeza, pero realmente no pudo identificar nada que oliera a mierda. En todo caso, olía a almendras amargas y algo terroso, como cobre o hierro.

Después de unos veinticinco pasos más tarde, arrugó la nariz. El aire estaba más cargado, incluso agrio. Se cubrió la nariz con parte de su chaqueta mientras se acercaban. No pudo apartar los ojos cuando vio el cuerpo boca abajo en el arroyo.

"¿Crees que murió por beber el agua?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"No. Alguien lo puso deliberadamente allí para envenenar el agua corriente abajo. También parece bastante nuevo. Quizás hace dos días. ¿Crees que puedes moverlo?"

Shizuo le dio una mirada de puro disgusto.

"Entonces, sácalo con un árbol".

Se tapó la nariz mientras rompía un árbol delgado cercano y empujaba sin demasiada suavidad el cadáver fuera del agua. El cuerpo húmedo rodó dos veces, las extremidades se retorcieron de forma extraña hasta que se detuvo con un pequeño golpe húmedo. Izaya examinó el rostro con cuidado. La piel tenía un tono azulado, e Izaya no podía estar muy seguro si eso era por el veneno o por la exposición al agua. Lo que estaba fuera de lugar eran las manchas rojas todavía lívidas en la cara del hombre, la piel púrpura deliberadamente rota por los moretones y un extraño perfume afrutado flotaba en el aire húmedo.

"No creo que debamos estar oliendo esto", dijo Izaya desde detrás de su abrigo. Si el veneno había sido inhalado, su presencia aún podría ser potente. "¿Pero quizás podrías arrancarle el collar de metal alrededor de su cuello? Creo que nos ayudaría a resolver las cosas".

"De ninguna manera. No voy a tocar eso." Su voz sonaba divertida por la forma en que se tapaba la nariz.

"Shizu-chan, hazlo. Podría ayudarnos a salir de aquí."

"No, absolutamente no."

"Ni siquiera tienes que tocarlo, solo esto," Izaya señaló el metal que descansaba alrededor de su cuello. "Vamos, quiero salir de aquí."

Shizuo miró a Izaya y le devolvió la mirada de manera uniforme. "No quiero".

"No me importa si quieres o no. Ve allí y hazlo". Shizuo negó con la cabeza. "Quieres que descubra el antídoto, ¿verdad?" Shizuo todavía parecía reacio, pero maldijo y dio pequeños pasos hacia adelante con los puños cerrados y la cabeza tratando de apuntar lejos del olor y la vista. Ambos dieron un paso amplio sobre el arroyo y siguieron el rastro húmedo que había dejado el cuerpo.

Desde aquí, Izaya vio dónde la aguja había perforado la piel inflamada. Había entrado en el costado del cuello del hombre y había dejado un agujero de aspecto profundo allí.

Shizuo deliberó un último segundo antes de agacharse más cerca y con solo la punta de los dedos de ambas manos, comenzó a tirar en direcciones opuestas. Al principio no pasó nada. Izaya observó de cerca mientras Shizuo luchaba por romper el metal. Mojó los dedos, simplemente rozando la piel húmeda, parecía estar usando más fuerza de la necesaria. Le tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba Izaya, diez segundos completos antes de que el collar se rompiera. Shizuo se tambaleó hacia atrás, casi chocando contra Izaya. Si Izaya no tuviera reflejos felinos, probablemente habría vuelto a caer en el arroyo, justo donde el cuerpo hizo un hogar durante los últimos días.

Ambos fueron río arriba y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos y el olor se había ido, Shizuo empujó el metal roto en la mano de Izaya y se inclinó para restregar sus manos en el agua.

"Asqueroso. Asqueroso. Ugh. Lo toqué. Asqueroso. Asqueroso. ¡Asqueroso! Segunda vez en dos horas. Odio esto. Asqueroso."

Izaya por su parte examinó el collar. Palpó a lo largo de las ranuras donde el metal cedió por el enérgico tratamiento de Shizuo. Cualquier material que usaran era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener a Shizuo durante unos largos segundos. Pero eso podría haber sido porque estaba usando solo las yemas de sus dedos.

El metal era liso y pulido brillante en ambos extremos. Estaba roto en un lugar, por lo que aún podía tomar la forma de un círculo ya que las bisagras estaban intactas. Los cables eran visibles desde los extremos rotos, e Izaya tiró de ellos con cuidado. Solo uno se soltó, e Izaya tampoco pensó que fuera uno de los más importantes. Palpó los bordes lisos de metal. Justo en el extremo roto y dentado, sintió hasta la más mínima sangría. Dio la vuelta al metal e utilizó su uña meñique la cual era del mismo ancho que la pequeña sangría. Como era de esperar, el metal cedió, ahí fue donde se abrió y cerró. Izaya palpó a lo largo de su propio cuello, primero la parte superior y luego la inferior, y justo en el lugar donde el metal descansaba contra su columna, pasó por encima, se sentía un cambio apenas perceptible. ¡Eso era! Justo como antes. Era-

"¿Descubriste algo?" Shizuo refunfuñó mientras se sacudía las gotas de agua de sus manos.

"Está increíblemente bien hecho", dijo Izaya con cuidado. "Y cada uno debe costar un grandísimo cheque. Sin embargo, el metal es demasiado fuerte para mirar dentro del cableado. Podría insinuar qué veneno contiene, pero si lo rompiera, podría apuñalarme accidentalmente con la aguja, todavía puede haber rastros del veneno dentro. ¿Quieres mirarlo? "

"No," Shizuo hizo una mueca. "Y límpiate la cara maldita sea. Voy a tener pesadillas."

"Dios, que repugnantemente dulce de tu parte Shizu-chan. Espero matarte mientras duermes."

Shizuo agarró el borde del abrigo de Izaya, tirando hacia abajo y haciendo que Izaya perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente. Sus canillas golpearon primero el agua, luego el metal roto y finalmente sus manos. Estaba más conmocionado que herido. Sus pantalones y mangas del abrigo estaban empapados de agua, y el frío crujiente era doloroso y un bálsamo contra su palma izquierda hinchada. La sangre rezumaba y se mezclaba con la corriente de manera casi hermosa.

Y luego se molestó. "¡Podrías dejar de empujarme!" Izaya intentó derribar a Shizuo con su mano buena, pero, por supuesto, el hombre era inamovible. Izaya perdió el equilibrio. Saltó fuera del agua un segundo después, el agua goteaba de su abrigo y del asiento de sus pantalones. "¡Mi teléfono, idiota!"

Lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. Ahora su teléfono estaba obviamente mojado, posiblemente muerto. Shizuo le quitó el dispositivo de la mano y lo limpió en la parte delantera de su camisa. Tocó la pantalla y se encendió, aparentemente todavía estaba funcionando.

"Allí, como nuevo."

Izaya simplemente se detuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Tomó un poco de agua en una mano y se la llevó a la cara. Repitiendo la acción, se sintió mejor a medida que desaparecía la pegajosidad. Estaba un poco receloso de beber agua, ahora que sabía que alguien había puesto un cadáver allí, podrían haber más. El problema era que el cloroformo le había irritado la garganta, haciendo que sus vías respiratorias se sintieran irritadas y secas.

Quizás si fueran más río arriba, sería más limpio.

"Casi lo olvido. Creo que podría quedarme algo de 'Super Glue' en estos pantalones".

"¿Super pegamento?" Preguntó Izaya.

"Para tu mano". Shizuo rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Sacó una billetera negra genérica de su bolsillo delantero derecho. Más adentro había un pequeño tubo verde de Super Glue.

"¿Llevas 'Super Glue' contigo? Je…" Izaya se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa inclinada.

Shizuo tenía una mirada defensiva. "No siempre. Simplemente no me gusta molestar a Shinra por todo. Es rápido y barato".

"Dudo que el 'Super Glue' sea adecuado para mi mano. No tengo piel de monstruo". Levantó ambos brazos y las gruesas mangas mojadas se juntaron en sus codos.

Shizuo miró donde el rojo era marcado contra la piel pálida, la cual no tenía manchas. "No va a sanar correctamente por sí solo. Esperaremos a que la sangre suba".

"Sí, mientras dejes de empujarme contra el suelo, se detendrá".

"Ya se habría detenido si hubieras dejado la maldita tela puesta, idiota."

Izaya tenía un millón de razones por las que afirmaba que Shizuo era un idiota protozoario. Probablemente podría escribir un libro completo sobre lo absurdo que era la criatura. Y lo que acaba de decir lo convirtió en un millón uno. Si Shizuo no podía resolverlo por sí mismo, era culpa suya.

Los ojos de Izaya se agrandaron y luego un borde afilado volvió a su mirada.

El sonido de la corriente llenó el silencio momentáneo.

Así es. Shizu-chan era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta. Ese no era problema de Izaya.

Porque era simple y casi obvio. Recordó la grabación en su teléfono celular. Ahora veremos si está dispuesto a mirar hacia adentro, en lugar de hacia afuera. Fue como encontrar esa llave en la silla.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era comprobar si Shizuo tenía la misma marca. Todo tendría sentido si lo hiciera.

"Oye, ¿quieres que te pegue la espalda?"

Shizuo frunció el ceño y luego se dio cuenta. "Oh, claro. Me arrojaste un cuchillo. Mierda, mi camisa." Shizuo miró a Izaya mientras rodaba los hombros. "Lo que sea, se curará sin él."

Izaya trató de mantener su expresión lo más neutral y desinteresada posible. "En realidad está sangrando mucho ..." Lo cual no era exactamente cierto, ya que el sangrado se había detenido hace mucho tiempo, pero había una cantidad notable filtrada con el negro de su ropa.

La expresión de Shizuo se arrugó con disgusto como si estuviera imaginando todas las cosas terribles que podrían suceder. Sus dedos aún estaban húmedos cuando se quitó el chaleco primero, viendo cuánta sangre había en realidad. No se veía feliz mientras miraba a Izaya. "Bien. Que sea rápido", dijo. Pasó el pequeño tubo verde. "Pero te juro que si intentas hacerte el gracioso ..."

"Sí, sí, no soñaría para vivirlo".

Shizuo desabrochó con cuidado los botones de su camisa con cuello y se la quitó. Debajo había una fina camisa blanca. Se lo sacó por la cabeza sin ceremonias y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en una roca plana junto al arroyo. Momentáneamente, Izaya se sorprendió. A veces se olvidaba de lo delgado que era Shizuo. Sus ojos se movieron sobre sus omóplatos.

No miró la herida en la espalda de Shizuo, sino que encontró una delgada línea roja elevada que había estado esperando. Izaya sonrió mientras desenroscaba la tapa roja y Shizuo se sentó sin darse cuenta. Realmente fue todo culpa de Shizuo.

Izaya sabía lo que quería. Una forma de quebrarlo.

Untó una línea de pegamento transparente sobre la herida, con cuidado de no tocar la piel.

"Ahí," dijo Izaya suavemente. "Como nuevo."

Sabía la manera perfecta de hacer pagar a Shizuo por lo que le había hecho.


	6. Ojos sin alma y una cabeza ensangrentada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quizás la pulga tenía razón. Quizás los condones vencidos se rompían con demasiada facilidad.

Debería haber dicho que no.

Todos los músculos, desde la espalda hasta los puños cerrados, estaban tensos cuando le aplicaron pegamento a la piel desgarrada. El calor ya pasaba por su piel mientras se unía, pero lo que lo puso nervioso fueron los dedos apenas fríos.

Algo estaba intrínsecamente mal en la situación. Sus instintos habían sido condicionados para esperar puntas de cuchillo e insultos cáusticos de Izaya. No esto. ¿Cuánto más idiota podría ser si dejara que Izaya estuviera detrás de él con la piel desnuda y listo para ser tallado? No era de extrañar que Izaya no hubiera querido su ayuda antes. Esto fue el peor error.

"Ahí, como nuevo", dijo Izaya con un suave tono.

Los músculos de Shizuo se relajaron cuando aflojó los puños, pero se tensó una vez más ya que podía sentir, más que sentir, a Izaya inclinándose hacia él.

Estaba al lado de su cabeza y Shizuo no podía inclinarse lo suficiente.

"Apuesto a que no me sentiste lamer tu oreja", susurró Izaya.

Shizuo se estremeció.

No lo hizo.

No él. Hizo. No. Sólo. Decir. Ese.

Se disparó y se dio la vuelta, limpiando furiosamente el oído que Izaya había susurrado. Izaya ya había puesto cuatro pies de distancia entre ellos. Una sonrisa creció en su rostro.

La sangre le subía a la cara y sentía que las orejas le iban a arder y se le marchitaban la cabeza. Probablemente ahora estaba infectado. Maldito enfermo.

"Pensé que había dicho que si intentabas algo gracioso, yo…"

"Jajaja. Bueno, te lamí de una manera graciosa."

"¡¡¡Yo… te voy a MATAR, IIIIIIZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!"

"Shhhhh," Izaya se llevó un dedo a los labios. "Vas a alertar a todos en esta isla".

"¡ESTÁS MUERTO!" Shizuo dio un paso adelante. El agua a sus pies onduló por la fuerza.

"En realidad no te lamí, Shizu-chan," Izaya se encogió de hombros. Sabiamente retrocedió unos pasos. "Eso sería repugnante".

Shizuo frunció aún más el ceño. "¡TÚ! Tú ... no puedo creerte."

"¿Por qué te ves tan decepcionado? Oh, ¿querías que te lamiera?"

"¡IIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!"

"¡Ja! ¡Jajaja! JAJAJAJAJA"

Shizuo dio un paso hacia adelante. Izaya le arrojó algo y comenzó a correr, su risa aún era fuerte. Shizuo agarró el pequeño tubo verde. Estaba a punto de aplastarlo en su ira, pero haberlo hecho en el pasado le enseñó que no quería tener que abrir la piel de sus puños. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

"¡TE ODIO, PULGA ASQUEROSA!" Shizuo hizo un pequeño desvío mientras arrancaba un árbol. "¡MUERE!" Arrojó el árbol. Falló justo cuando Izaya giró, estrellándose con un estallido astillado.

Izaya agitó y giró sus dedos. Shizuo lo persiguió, hojas y tierra volaban mientras la rabia lo aceleraba. Instándolo a atrapar y mutilar.

No esperaba que Izaya se detuviera de repente. Se detuvo antes de estrellarse contra la pulga. "Que-"

Un hombre del tamaño de un oso estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, mirándolos. Era más grande que Simon, más grande que cualquiera que Shizuo hubiera visto caminando por las calles de Tokio. El hombre tenía barba plateada y cejas espesas negras. El pelo corto recortado sobre su cabeza se parecía a las malas hierbas negras. Su piel estaba roja y pecosa por la exposición al sol. En sus manos tenía un hacha hecha a mano con una piedra afilada.

 _"Dos pajaritos vinieron a mi camino. Je je je. El que es valiente se come dos"._ Hablaba en ruso y Shizuo no entendía nada.

Detrás de él, el arroyo se convirtió en un estanque alimentado por una pequeña cascada.

 _"Este tipo de aquí podría ser más de lo que puedes masticar. Es un monstruo con ropa de humano"._ Izaya respondió.

_"¡Oh, hablas ruso! Qué bendición. Todos los demás solo han gritado cuando los he cortado. Tal vez demuestres ser más divertido"._

Izaya se rió.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Shizuo.

Izaya simplemente lo ignoró. _"Eso es muy bueno, porque Shizu-chan, este tipo aquí, es muy difícil de romper. Si lo haces enojar te enviará volando."_

"¡Hey! ¡Usaste ese estúpido apodo!"

 _"¿Qué? ¿Esta ramita? ¡Bah! Mi ex esposa tiene diez veces más músculos que él."_ El hombre se dobló de risa, señalando a Shizuo. _"Él también es más lindo que ella"._

"¿Qué diablos le estás diciendo?" No le gustó la forma en que el hombre lo miraba lascivamente. Como si lo estuviera evaluando.

"No te va a gustar esto. Dice que eres tan delgada y bonita que quiere convertirte en su esposa".

"¡¿Qué diablos ?!" Shizuo empezó a cubrir su pecho todavía desnudo, pero estaba casi seguro de que Izaya tenía que estar mintiendo. No era bonito, maldita sea. En todo caso, Izaya se había equivocado y él era el bonito. Espera, joder, no solo pensó ... Joder, no.

"Jajaja. Lo sé raro, ¿verdad?" Izaya sonrió.

"Él no dijo eso. Tu ruso debe ser una mierda. Dile que estamos de paso".

"Qué grosero, incluso después de que te traduje, Shizu-chan. Hablo ruso con fluidez. Estoy tratando de asustarlo, pero al parecer no me cree eso de que eres súper aterrador".

 _"Je je je."_ El hombre se acercó más. _"Mi nombre es Jakow Rokossovsky, en casa me llaman Jason. No sé por qué lo hacen, pero suena muy bien. He matado a once personas desde que llegué a esta hermosa isla paradisíaca. Ustedes dos harán trece. Número de la suerte, ¿no?”_

"Su nombre es Jakow y ha matado a once personas aquí. Quiere matarnos", dijo Izaya.

"Maldita sea, que dolor."

Shizuo miró al hombre que se acercaba rápidamente. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y cuando el enorme hacha se balanceó hacia abajo, Shizuo agarró la hoja de roca en su mano derecha. Con más presión, se rompió bajo sus dedos. Jakow se tambaleó hacia atrás, desconcertado. Luego gritó de risa.

_"Je. Me gustas. Me recuerdas a mi madre. Y sabes lo que dicen, 'Para algunos la guerra es guerra, para otros, querida madre'"._

"Oh, esto es malo, Shizu-chan. Muy malo."

"No quiero saber". La madera del mango roto se astilló en pedazos cuando Shizuo lo agarró a continuación.

"Está realmente enamorado de ti. Dice que serás una buena madre".

La rabia lo invadió. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Izaya. "¡Si dices una palabra más, voy a pegar tu cabeza a tu trasero!"

Izaya se tapó la boca y señaló detrás de Shizuo.

Dos manos grandes agarraron sus bíceps y Shizuo fue levantado del suelo. La gente ha intentado levantarlo. Ninguno ha logrado tirarlo. Pero antes de que Shizuo pudiera salir con fuerza de esas enormes manos callosas, fue lanzado con mucha fuerza.

Así que esto era lo que la gente sentía cuando los arrojaba al aire: una sensación de ingravidez y una oleada de vértigo.

Oyó reír a la pulga de mierda.

Su espalda chocó contra una pared sólida y el agua fría empapó sus pantalones y cabello. Se agarró al saliente de la roca antes de que pudiera caer al charco de agua de abajo. Sus gafas de sol estaban torcidas en su rostro, pero afortunadamente no estaban rotas.

Shizuo se apartó el cabello mojado de los ojos y observó cómo Izaya esquivaba esas manos rápidas. Maldito sea. Tal vez debería quedarse allí y dejar que la pulga se encargue de esto.

Hablaban en ruso. Izaya esquivó sin atacar. Llevaría todo el día a este ritmo. Shizuo saltó y aterrizó sobre hierba y tierra. Se sacudió el agua del cabello, pero no se pudo hacer mucho con sus pantalones mojados.

Rodó su hombro mientras se acercaba. Izaya captó su mirada y sonrió. "Te extrañamos, Shizu-chan."

Jakow estaba mirando entre los dos, pero Izaya habló e hizo un gesto en su dirección. " _Adelante, trata de matar a Shizu-chan. Dudo que puedas."_

Sonriendo, Jakow se volvió hacia Shizuo.

"Le dije que puedes pelear primero".

Dios, qué idiota.

Jakow cargó y Shizuo agarró sus puños, sin moverse ni un centímetro. La fuerza fue como detener un coche a toda velocidad, bastante fácil para él. Shizuo sonrió al encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros. "Entonces te devolveré el favor", dijo, aunque sabía que el hombre no lo entendería. Agarró esos puños con fuerza en sus manos y comenzó a levantar y girar simultáneamente. El hombre era pesado, pero Shizuo había levantado cosas mucho más pesadas. Jakow ya no sonreía cuando lo levantaron y comenzó a girar a la fuerza en el aire. El paisaje se volvió borroso a su alrededor y ocasionalmente captó la sonrisa aguda de Izaya. Entonces Shizuo lo soltó y el hombre voló, pasó por encima de los árboles y pronto se perdió de vista. El estruendo de los árboles estaba lo suficientemente lejos, y dudaba que este tipo Jakow quisiera una segunda oportunidad.

"Eso fue maravilloso", dijo Izaya. Parecía divertirse con el pequeño charco acumulado por los zapatos mojados de Shizuo. Shizuo ni siquiera tenía una muda de ropa.

"¡Ah, mierda! Olvidé mi camisa." Shizuo murmuró. No estaba tan atrás, pero estaba dividido entre recuperarlo y golpear la pequeña mierda que tenía delante. Pero su camiseta era más importante. "Vuelvo enseguida."

"¡Apúrate! ¡Jakow podría volver a buscarte ~!"

Shizuo siguió el arroyo hacia abajo. Pasó junto al tronco del árbol partido por la mitad y parcialmente incrustado en el suelo. Corrió a un trote lento, sus pantalones y zapatos chorreando agua. No vio la parte superior de su uniforme de barman. No podría haber mucho más que esto. Pasó la roca en la que estaba seguro que había estado sentado cuando Izaya le había tratado la espalda. Pero su ropa no estaba allí. Estaba seguro de que los puso justo donde estaba parado. Se fue un poco más abajo del arroyo, pensando que tal vez se habían caído al agua.

Corrió más fuerte. Cuanto más avanzaba, más aparente era que alguien le había robado la camisa. Un desgraciado hijo de puta robó la preciosa ropa que le dio su hermano. Alguien iba a estar muerto.

"¡¿QUIÉN TOMÓ MI CAMISA ?! ¿EH? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, IMBÉCIL?" Giró en círculo. "¡SI SALES AHORA, TE HARÉ SANGRAR!"

Solo escuchó su respiración agitada. "¡MIERDA!" Shizuo gritó.

Todavía estaba furioso cuando regresó a la pequeña cascada. Miró a su alrededor pero no pudo ver a Izaya. Izaya no pudo haberle robado la ropa. No. Sus camisas habían estado frente a él cuando estaba sentado y todo el tiempo Izaya había estado detrás de él. "¿Izaya?" Gritó. ¿Se escapó?

"Aquí arriba." Izaya saludó desde el borde de la cascada.

Shizuo no perdió el tiempo escalando la pared de roca por la que el agua no fluía. Se levantó por encima de la cornisa.

"Lo escuché," parecía que Izaya estaba luchando por mantener la cara seria. "Supongo que eso significa que estarás medio desnudo el resto de tu viaje aquí".

"No me hables. Mierda, necesito un cigarrillo." Shizuo estaba tan contento de mantener su cajetilla en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Pero casi se enfureció cuando descubrió que su cajetilla estaba aplastada y mojada. Tendría que esperar a que se secaran al aire. Luego sacó su teléfono y estaba roto. Lo abrió y lo encontró muerto. Tomó un respiro profundo.

"¡¿Que es eso?!" Shizuo miró a Izaya que parecía absolutamente ofendido. Estaba apuntando al teléfono de Shizuo.

"¿Eh?" Shizuo se distrajo momentáneamente de su ira.

"Esa ... criatura repugnante en tu teléfono."

Izaya estaba señalando un pequeño decoro telefónico. Un pequeño gato rojo con un cinturón amarillo y dos colas con llamas azules colgaba de su teléfono.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Sus ... ojos." El rostro de Izaya todavía estaba arrugado con disgusto.

"Okay…?"

"Ellos son feos."

Shizuo resopló. "Es lindo, idiota."

"Tiene ojos de pez. Explícame ¿cómo es eso de todos modos lindo?" Izaya negó con la cabeza. "No puedo creer que tengas un llavero Jibanyan. Hay algo mal contigo".

"Lo encontré en el suelo. Se veía lindo".

"Había una razón por la que estaba en el suelo, Shizu-chan. Guárdalo, no puedo soportar mirarlo." Izaya parecía increíblemente molesto por el llavero inofensivo. Se preguntó si esta era una de las debilidades de Izaya.

"No, creo que lo dejaré fuera." Lo sacó de su teléfono y lo dejó frente a ellos.

El ceño de Izaya creció. "Eres un protozoo".

"Lo que sea." Shizuo se subió la parte inferior de los pantalones y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines para que todo pudiera secarse más rápido. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Izaya estaba mirando hacia la cascada. "Sécate. Jakow no ha regresado, así que deberíamos estar bien por ahora. Y mientras lo hacemos, podríamos revisar nuestros suministros. Tal vez tengamos algo útil."

"Tengo mi encendedor y tú tienes cuchillos. Eso es todo".

Izaya revisó sus bolsillos delanteros, sacando dos cuchillos doblados. Sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero. Su teléfono inteligente de aspecto caro se colocó suavemente encima de eso. Del interior de su abrigo salieron sujetapapeles y horquillas. En particular, no quería saber por qué la pulga tenía accesorios para el cabello. "Me gusta viajar ligero. Tu turno".

Shizuo resopló molesto, pero metió las manos en los bolsillos. Su teléfono celular roto y su paquete de cigarrillos ya estaban apagados. Sacó su propia billetera, el tubo verde de Super Glue, su encendedor, llaves y un envoltorio de caramelo.

Izaya agarró su billetera y Shizuo se erizó de ira. "Oye, no revises mis cosas".

"Mira a través de la mía entonces," Izaya le pasó su billetera de cuero de pinta costosa.

Shizuo no quería mirar dentro. Probablemente estaba cargado de dinero en efectivo y tal vez tenía algunas trampas o algo así. Solo lo enojaría. Pero ver a la pulga sacar sus dos billetes de 1000 yenes y luego hurgar en sus cartas también lo estaba cabreando.

"¡A ~ hah!" Izaya sonrió mientras sacaba un cuadrado brillante de una de las ranuras interiores. "Mira lo que he encontrado." Le dio la vuelta en su mano derecha y sus ojos estaban prácticamente brillando. "¡Es extra grande y qué es esto! ¡Caducó!"

"Los condones no caducan". Siempre llevaba uno en su billetera, incluso si nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usarlo.

"Bueno, este lo hizo, y hace más de dos años. Hmm ... ¿fue esa la última vez que te acostaste?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Siempre asumí que eras virgen", sonrió Izaya.

"Bueno, no asumas cosas de mi."

Izaya hizo un pequeño puchero, pero su sonrisa volvió. "Pero esto es genial. ¿Sabes todas las cosas divertidas que podríamos hacer con esto?"

Shizuo miró a Izaya. Y continuó mirando mientras la pulga sonreía más ampliamente.

"¿Qué?" La voz de Shizuo era baja y peligrosa. "¿Qué podemos hacer con eso, Izaya?"

"Para empezar, podríamos usarlo para retener el agua".

"No voy a beber de un maldito condón".

"Bueno ... tengo otra idea ... pero no estoy seguro si te va a gustar."

"En serio, ¿qué te da esa impresión?" Shizuo se quejó, su ceño se hizo más profundo.

La envoltura de papel de aluminio se arrugó en la mano de la pulga. "Bueno, porque esa es la parte divertida de la que estaba hablando ..." Su sonrisa creció. "Realmente no puedo contenerme más". Abrió el condón con los dientes. "Está bien, date la vuelta y no mires".

"¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué mierda?" Shizuo se estaba enojando, su rostro se puso rojo por el torrente de sangre.

"No Shizu-chan, no es una mierda", dijo Izaya con palabras con evidente disgusto. "¿En qué cosas sucias estás pensando? Bien, me daré la vuelta, pero cierras los ojos".

Izaya se dio la vuelta, y Shizuo mantuvo los ojos abiertos con desconfianza. Estaba haciendo algo, pero Shizuo no podía ver qué.

"Está bien, hecho". La pulga dijo un minuto después.

Izaya se dio la vuelta y se lo tendió. Al principio, Shizuo no sabía lo que estaba mirando. Estaba viendo el condón, atado en la parte inferior y lleno de agua para mantener una forma erecta. Una carita sonriente torcida estaba pintada con la sangre de Izaya. Fue una de las cosas más inquietantes que jamás había visto.

"Es Willy-san. Ya sabes, para que no te vuelvas loco. Él puede ser tu novio y sería la historia de amor más grandiosa de la historia. Y debes tener mucho cuidado con él para no romperlo con tu fuerza monstruosa como testimonio del amor verdadero, por supuesto. Es realmente frágil, Shizu-chan ".

Shizuo no pudo evitarlo. Él rió.

"Esa es la cosa más fea que he visto".

"Eso es tan grosero. ¡Estás ofendiendo a Willy-san! ¡Eres terrible en la primera impresión!" Izaya sostuvo el condón cerca de su pecho como si lo estuviera acunando. "¡Voy a volver a dibujarle el ceño fruncido!" Izaya movió su palma izquierda sobre la cara, manchando sangre allí. Parecía demoníaco e incluso más feo. "¡Ahora te odia!"

"Bien. Lo habría roto de inmediato. Y tú nunca le hiciste orejas, así que no es como si él pudiera escucharnos, de todos modos."

"Shizu-chan, es un condón. Por supuesto que no tiene oídos, ¡pero tiene sentimientos! Que rompiste descuidadamente."

Shizuo puso los ojos en blanco. No podía entender por qué seguían haciendo esto con condón, joder. "Dios. Está bien. Bien, no es tan… feo."

"Mejor. Pero voy a ponerle las cejas enojadas si no te disculpas."

"Esto es estúpido." Izaya ahora estaba tratando de aplicar cuidadosamente las cejas a Willy-san. Excelente. Iba a hacerlo aún más espantoso. Realmente no quería tener pesadillas de esto. "Ok. Ok. Lo siento… Willy-san. ¿Eres realmente… erm… lindo?"

"¡Jajaja! ¡Shizu-chan piensa que los condones con caras son lindos! ¡Estás enamorado de un condón! ¡El trabajo de mi vida está completo!"

"Te odio."

"Mientras ames a Willy-san, no me importa nada más. Aquí puedes tenerlo". Izaya empujó el condón lleno de agua en sus manos. Como era de esperar, estalló cuando lo sostuvo. La peor parte fue que le mojó aún más la parte delantera de los pantalones.

"Impresionante. Realmente lo rompiste. Pero supongo que te hice un favor. Nunca deberías usar condones vencidos. ¿Y si Willy-san se hubiera roto mientras lo estabas usando? No se te puede permitir procrear."

"Je. ¿Sabes qué podría hacer todavía con esto?"

"¿Qué?" Izaya sonrió.

"¡Todavía podría estrangularte con eso!"

Casi lo hizo, excepto que se partió en dos. Quizás la pulga tenía razón. Quizás los condones vencidos se rompían con demasiada facilidad.

"Como sea, pulga. Cuando regresemos a casa, lo primero que haré es comprar un condón nuevo y te ahogaré con él." Los ojos de Izaya se agrandaron y Shizuo frunció el ceño.

"JAJAJAJ ", el hombro de Izaya tembló mientras se reía y resoplaba mientras hablaba. "¡Wow, Shizu-chan…! No sabía que eras tan pervertido", resopló. "... O que te sentías así por mí."

La cara de Shizuo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decir. ¡Mierda!

Empujó a Izaya hacia abajo y se sintió mejor al ver que la pulga casi pasa por encima de la cascada.


	7. El juego del veneno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fui destruido por un simple compuesto de carbono, hidrógeno y cloro. ¿Puedes adivinar qué fue?"

Orihara Izaya siempre creyó que su amor era de un tipo más puro que cualquier otro, es decir, su amor por los humanos.

Incondicional, en que sus humanos no tenían que hacer nada para merecer su amor; igual en que no importa cuán repugnantes o brillantes actuaran sus humanos, los apreciaba y aceptaba a todos.

Su amor fue en una escala mayor, abarcando a todos los humanos que posiblemente pudo observar. Amaba todos los aspectos de la naturaleza humana y no amaba nada más que presenciar el cambio en ellos o exponer a los humanos por lo que fuera su verdadera naturaleza.

Y tan integral como todas sus otras ideas sobre el amor era que no se limitaba a un solo individuo.

En pocas palabras, el Izaya que amaba a todos los humanos nunca podría amar a ningún individuo. Nunca podría seleccionar a uno de esos humanos para mostrar toda su atención porque entonces ya no sería un observador. Tal acto solo violaba su gran sentido del amor.

Sin duda, él también era humano y, sin embargo, nunca se incluyó a sí mismo con los "humanos" que amaba.

Hasta que rompió sus propios principios.

Era un humano de pies a cabeza, un humano con deseos e impulsos, un humano que había pecado. Aún podía observar a sus humanos con amor, Izaya estaba seguro de eso, pero nunca podría separarse de ellos; tampoco nunca se iba a separar del asesinato que había cometido.

Si tan solo su amor pudiera expandirse a su propio acto vil, entonces tal vez podría perdonar y olvidar. Pero eso seguía siendo imposible.

Se preguntó qué más había cambiado en él.

Su odio por Shizuo seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre, pero solo podía permanecer así mientras Shizuo abrazara su lado monstruoso. Izaya todavía esperaba que en algún momento de esta isla, algo pudiera convertir a Shizuo para siempre en una bestia. Y si todo lo demás fallaba, al menos Shizuo moriría maldiciendo a Izaya. No habría paz para este monstruo.

Izaya pensó en qué hacer con Shizuo mientras todavía estaba empapado, goteando agua de su cabello y luciendo muy parecido a lo que Shizuo lo había llamado: una rata de alcantarilla. Su abrigo ahora estaba colgando de una rama baja, pero Izaya obstinadamente mantuvo el resto de su ropa empapada puesta, incluso si la humedad haría que su ropa se secara mucho más tiempo en su espalda. La idea de sentarse casi desnudo junto a Shizuo, que estaba igualmente medio desnudo, no era algo que quisiera imaginar, nunca, en su vida. En cualquier contexto. Nunca.

Izaya pasó una mano por su cabello mojado. Shizuo no había dicho nada en los últimos diez minutos, pero eso era de esperar porque descaradamente el bruto era demasiado estúpido para entablar una conversación inteligente. Izaya estaba rasgando la hierba, hoja por hoja, y luego se aburrió.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lograron atraparte?" Preguntó Izaya.

Shizuo descansaba en la hierba de espaldas, uno de sus brazos se acolchaba en la cabeza y cerraba los ojos. "¿Hmm? Oh, sí, eso. Dardos."

Izaya resopló.

Era apropiado para un animal, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado limpio. Demasiado anticlimático. Podía imaginarse a la bestia merodeando por las calles y luego siendo tranquilizada hasta el suelo. ¿Pero usaban tranquilizantes para caballos? No, probablemente algo más parecido a un elefante. A menos que hicieran algo especial solo para Shizu-chan.

"¿Tú?" Shizuo no se molestó en abrir los ojos. La luz del sol que entraba por las hojas del cielo bailaba a través de sus rasgos.

Izaya no quería admitir que lo habían engañado. Bueno, Shizuo no estaba pidiendo exactamente los detalles. "Fui destruido por un simple compuesto de carbono, hidrógeno y cloro. ¿Puedes adivinar qué era?" Preguntó Izaya.

Shizuo frunció el ceño, pero luego estiró sus largos brazos. "Plaguicidas". Dijo finalmente.

Izaya se burló. "Muy gracioso, Shizu-chan."

"No estaba siendo gracioso."

Izaya casi se compadeció. "La respuesta correcta es cloroformo. Pero me pregunto qué tipo de veneno ponen en estos dispositivos", Izaya tocó ligeramente el metal en su cuello. Estaba seguro de que lo que fuera que había en el cuello de Shizuo era decididamente peor que lo que había en el suyo. Le dio una especie de consuelo.

"Apuesto a que hay veneno para ratas en el tuyo," murmuró Shizuo.

"Wow, qué terriblemente creativo de tu parte", sonrió Izaya. "Pero si tuviera que elegir por ti, elegiría algo en la línea del radio. Verás que es perfecto por muchas razones. Actúa de manera similar a cómo el cuerpo procesa el calcio, pero en lugar de fortalecer el contenido mineral de los huesos, el radio hace lo contrario. Dispara radiación alfa, haciendo pequeños agujeros en los huesos, que se hacen cada vez más grandes ". La sonrisa de Izaya creció mientras fijaba sus ojos en Shizuo. "Irradia la médula que forma la sangre en el centro de los huesos y nada puede eliminarlo. Bueno, eso es hasta que se quema, pero eso tomaría bastante tiempo, diría yo. La vida media es de cientos años. La mejor parte sería cuando los huesos comiencen a pudrirse y desmoronarse. Hmm, ¿qué aguantaría más, tus huesos o el radio envenenándote? Eso sería algo curioso de presenciar ".

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego Shizuo estiró la cabeza para mirar a Izaya. "Parece que pensaste mucho en eso ..." Shizuo frunció el ceño.

"Oh, no te preocupes, nunca he envenenado a nadie", hizo una pequeña pausa, "antes".

Shizuo no parecía convencido. "Pero has envenenado gente. Sí. Puedo decirlo".

Izaya sacó un puñado de hierba, los extremos le hicieron cosquillas en los dedos. "Si hiciera tal cosa, sería solo porque me importaba".

"Eso es una mierda, ni siquiera lo niegues. Solo los cobardes usan veneno".

"Por supuesto que pensarías eso, Shizu-chan. Pero el veneno requiere una inteligencia calculada. Se necesita una fría fuerza de voluntad. Primero tendrías que averiguar qué tipo de veneno, luego los medios para adquirirlo o fabricarlo, y luego averiguar cómo administrarlo sin que lo detecten. Un crimen pasional e impulsivo no es nada comparado con lo que se necesitaría para planear la muerte de alguien con la máxima precisión. No creo que puedas imaginar las habilidades que se necesitarían para envenenar a alguien a sabiendas, observa cómo una persona desprevenida toma el veneno que te ofrecen. Ciertamente es un engaño en su máxima expresión ".

"No hay nada bueno o admirable en eso y las personas que nos enviaron aquí son cobardes". Shizuo se volvió para no mirar directamente a Izaya.

Una vez más, Shizuo estaba gravemente equivocado. La gente que los puso en esta isla eran todo menos cobardes. "Tendría cuidado con lo que dices. No querría ofender a la persona equivocada". Bueno, ya era un poco tarde para eso, pero las cosas siempre podían empeorar.

"No me importa. Si tienen un problema conmigo, pueden decírmelo en la cara".

Izaya chasqueó y luego ambos se callaron. Su silencio se llenó con los ruidos de los insectos que zumbaban alrededor y la cascada. El rostro de Shizuo se relajó.

"Oh, es cierto", dijo Izaya de repente, sin disfrutar de la paz como lo estaba Shizuo. "Al igual que en las primeras películas de Saw, la persona que era el asesino en serie, Jigsaw, dijo que en realidad nunca mató a nadie. En sus trampas, la persona tenía que tener una voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir. Si la gente moría no tenía ningún impacto en su conciencia. ¿No es interesante? " Izaya sonrió mientras continuaba hablando.

"Puedo imaginar que para los creadores del juego nuestras muertes tienen poca importancia. Ni siquiera creo que lo considerarían un asesinato tampoco, no es que les importe de cualquier manera. Gracioso, ¿verdad?"

La emoción lo invadió y comenzó a hablar más rápido.

"¡Piénsalo! Esta isla es como un gran experimento humano. Se podría decir que cada participante está actuando en contra de su voluntad y, por lo tanto, los participantes ya no son responsables de sus acciones porque se establecieron en un entorno que los obligó a estar en contra de cada uno. Pero aquí no hay reglas, solo una orden simple para encontrar el antídoto si uno quiere vivir. Y, sin embargo, alguien había descubierto que matar a otra persona podría agregar una cantidad limitada de tiempo a su propia vida. Esto crea automáticamente un entorno de desconfianza. Entonces, en lugar de averiguar cómo salir de aquí, todos están haciendo lo mejor que pueden hacer, lo único que creen que son capaces de hacer para aliviar su situación ".

Izaya observó su propia mano izquierda mientras hablaba, levantándola en el aire y mirando la franja roja allí.

"¿Sabías que el sufrimiento deja de ser sufrimiento en el momento en que se le encuentra significado?" No esperó una respuesta de Shizuo, no esperaba una de todos modos. "Viktor Frankl dijo eso. Significa que los humanos son capaces de seguir sintiendo felicidad incluso si su mundo entero ha sido destrozado. ¿No es grandioso? Cierto, eso es correcto, lo es, ¿no? Eso es porque los humanos tienen libre albedrío y son increíbles. Los humanos pueden dictar cómo responden e interpretar cualquier situación eligiendo cómo permitir que les afecte o no. Es curioso, lo estoy citando, lo sé. Trabajó en la prevención del suicidio. Ja. Pero, ¿sabes qué es mejor que eso?"

Izaya esperó un poco antes de hablar una vez más, su expresión se volvió ligeramente maliciosa.

"Estaba pensando que en una situación tan extrema como este juego de supervivencia, la de alguien con un respeto tan alto por la moral, ¿qué le pasaría a este individuo? ¿estallaría? ¿Seguiría sus ideales hasta la tumba? Regocijándose incluso en la peor situación? Todo es posible porque los humanos— "

"¿Con quién diablos estás hablando?" Shizuo dijo con brusquedad.

Izaya parpadeó, parcialmente sorprendido.

"Bueno, Shizu-chan, solo hay otra persona que está aquí, además de los restos de goma de Willy-san, que estoy empezando a sospechar que tiene más inteligencia que tú."

"Oh ... dejé de escuchar en el momento en que dijiste humanos ... Ya sabes, pensé que estabas teniendo un episodio o algo así".

Izaya miró en su dirección y se molestó al ver que Shizuo se acomodaba como si estuviera tomando el sol.

"Tu voz es molesta." Shizuo continuó con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano. "¿Crees que podrías, no sé, susurrar sobre lo que sea que estés pensando? O mejor aún, ¿simplemente callarte?" Fue notable que Shizuo dijera eso con una voz tranquila. Ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para Izaya.

A Izaya no le gustó la expresión de paz en el rostro del hombre. Eso se veía mal. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver una expresión fea y retorcida, que ver cualquier otra cosa era irritante. Sintió la repentina necesidad de perturbar esa paz. Pon gasolina sobre brasas calientes, solo para sentir el fuego y la destrucción. Y eso era lo que mejor hacía.

"Por supuesto que nada de lo que estaba diciendo cambiaría en esa cabeza vacía tuya, ¡ja! Un monstruo nunca podría apreciar la intrincada belleza de la naturaleza humana. Solo puede envidiar lo que no tiene. Pero dime," su tono se volvió resbaladizo con veneno, "¿cómo engañaste a alguien para que tuviera sexo con un monstruo como tú?" El golpe no fue tan hábil como podría ser, pero fue la manera más fácil y rápida de enfurecer al hombre.

Shizuo ya se había enojado con las palabras de Izaya, pero ese último comentario encendió una rabia ardiente en sus ojos.

"Entonces, ¿lastimaste a la chica con la que te acostaste?" Preguntó Izaya, solo interesado en hacerlo enojar.

La expresión de Shizuo se oscureció. "Eres una maldita plaga."

"¿Te estás enojando porque lo hiciste?"

Shizuo se sentó e Izaya no se perdió la forma en que aparecieron sus abdominales cuando su cuerpo se puso tenso. Prácticamente podía sentir la forma en que el aire alrededor de Shizuo cambiaba, sus ojos lo inmovilizaron como un depredador. Izaya se preguntó si debería preguntar quién era. Shizuo no conocía a tantas mujeres. ¿Había sido Vorona? ¿Un extraño al azar? ¿Una prostituta? Tal vez lo matarían si preguntaba eso.

Izaya levantó las comisuras de sus labios. Miró la cicatriz a través de ese pecho, unos tonos más claros que el tono de piel circundante. Le hizo sentir mejor el haber lastimado a Shizuo. Que tenía cicatrices cuando Izaya no las tenía. "¿Dejaste moretones, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo se abalanzó y estaba demasiado cerca para que Izaya pudiera saltar lo suficientemente rápido. Su espalda golpeó el suelo, algunas rocas golpearon incluso a través de su camisa, y Shizuo se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, con el rostro retorcido por el dolor y la ira. "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, eh?"

Izaya sonrió. Ni siquiera importaba que su cuchillo estuviera a medio metro de él y fuera imposible de alcanzar. Parecía que sus palabras eran lo suficientemente profundas. "Tengo curiosidad. ¿Le hiciste esto a ella también?" Shizuo respiraba con dificultad, sus manos flotaban sobre el pecho húmedo de Izaya.

"Te lo dije—" Shizuo agarró la tela mojada, la tela apretándose alrededor del torso de Izaya. "... no es asunto tuyo. Pero nunca escuchas. ¿Y quieres saber qué? Mentí. Nunca he estado con alguien, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que nunca lastimaría a nadie así. Y si dices una palabra más …” Su propia voz se convirtió en un gruñido. "Te romperé".

La expresión de Shizu-chan se torció en puro odio puro.

Esta mirada de Shizuo era mucho mejor.

Izaya asintió con la cabeza lentamente y Shizuo respiró hondo varias veces antes de alejarse. Se acercó a un árbol y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que se partió como una tabla. "¡No me digas una mierda! ¡No me digas una mierda!"

Un minuto después, los jadeos inducidos por la ira de Shizuo disminuyeron, pero la paz nunca regresó.

Se sentaron allí en silencio por un tiempo, Izaya estaba perfectamente contento por el hecho de que Shizuo tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Shizuo decidió que era hora de irse cuando los cigarrillos que le quedaban estaban lo suficientemente secos y tenía uno encendido en la boca. La ropa de Izaya todavía estaba empapada, y su abrigo pesaba en su brazo mientras seguía a Shizuo por la orilla del agua.

Izaya se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podrían mantenerse los ideales de Shizuo, hasta que finalmente se rompa por la presión de su propia naturaleza monstruosa.

Solo quedaba un día y 21 horas.


	8. Círculo completo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Así es, esto no era el paraíso. Este fue un infierno que se les impuso.

Siguieron la corriente durante más de una hora. Su destino era el lugar donde conducía la fuente del arroyo, así como una elevación más alta para ver más de la isla. Los árboles eran densos y se elevaban sobre ellos, y había más vegetación irreconocible. La mayor parte le parecían hojas cerosas a Shizuo, casi como las réplicas de plástico que se usan en los restaurantes. Pero cuando estas hojas rozaron contra él, se sintieron lo suficientemente reales. De vez en cuando, Shizuo entraba directamente en una telaraña, las delgadas hebras golpeaban su pecho desnudo, y fruncía el ceño antes de quitar la telaraña. El zumbido de los insectos voladores era molesto, pero menos molesto que escuchar a la pulga.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que ninguno de los dos había hablado, por lo que Shizuo estaba agradecido ya que todavía estaba enojado. Cada vez que volvía a mirar a Izaya, se aseguraba de enviar una mirada furiosa en su dirección. Cada vez que esos ojos se iluminaban cuando se encontraban, la profundidad oscura de estos se veían crueles. Y cuando no se daba cuenta, miraba su mano y trazaba la herida, mirándola fijamente. Pero nada de eso era de manera intencional. Estaba distraído. Retirado.

Era muy posible que algo estuviera mal con Izaya, aparte de su habitual mierda, sombría como el infierno.

De vez en cuando, Izaya se estremecía por la tierna presión de la piel, y Shizuo miraba hacia otro lado, pero no antes de captar ese filo silencioso en la expresión de Izaya que estaba seguro que no significaba nada bueno.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Izaya le dio una mirada de reojo y Shizuo lo miró a los ojos con una mirada de advertencia. Izaya sonrió.

Le recordó a Shizuo lo que Izaya había dicho sobre los que usaban venenos. Algo acerca de que es una inteligencia calculada. Y eso era lo que era Izaya: un bastardo calculador que podía envenenar a una persona con una sonrisa.

A Shizuo no le importaba si el saco de pulgas estaba herido. Demonios, todavía estaba enojado por lo que había dicho Izaya.

"Shizu-chan," comenzó Izaya e ignoró los ojos entrecerrados de Shizuo, "Estoy hambriento".

"Come mierda," gruñó Shizuo. No importaba que Shizuo hubiera ignorado su hambre por un tiempo, si Izaya moría de hambre, entonces Shizuo felizmente también moriría de hambre. Respiró hondo, fue todo menos calmante.

"Pero no todos podemos comer eso. Algunos de nosotros, es decir yo, necesitamos un sustento real".

Le palpitaba una vena de la frente. "No me importa", dijo Shizuo.

Izaya suspiró con fuerza. "Pero no puedo pensar bien entonces, ya sabes, para averiguar dónde está el antídoto. Ok, ok. ¿Qué tal esto? Te daré 40,000 yenes de mi billetera si vas a pescar en alta mar y me pescas un atún , y puede ser cualquier especie de atún, pero te daré 10,000 extra si logras pescar un kuro maguro. Eso es más de lo que ganarías en un día y puedes tener la mitad del pescado ".

"¿Qué tan estúpido me tomas?" Shizuo logró decir con los dientes apretados.

Izaya enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

Shizuo gruñó. "El dinero no puede comprar una mierda aquí. No puedes pagarme por hacer nada".

"¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?" Izaya se rió. "Qué observación tan sorprendentemente astuta. Pensar que trabajar como guardaespaldas para un cobrador de deudas te enseñó algo, estaba imaginando que estarías saltando para conseguir mi dinero. ¿Hmm? Tal vez debería pagarte por el entretenimiento gratis, de esa manera ambos estamos felices ".

"¿No escuchaste lo que dije?" Las manos de Shizuo se movieron con molestia. "Puedes tomar tu dinero y metértelo por el culo. O comértelo, no me importa".

"Está bien, está bien." Izaya levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición. "Pero estoy seguro de que pronto tendrás hambre. Los monstruos también tienen que comer".

Shizuo le envió a Izaya otra mirada mordaz antes de caminar a un paso más rápido. Casi se estrella contra otra telaraña, pero se las arregló para agacharse lo suficiente como para perder la mayor parte. También fue algo bueno, ya que la araña que colgaba allí tenía aproximadamente 10 centímetros de grande y era negra y fea con cada pata roja, larga y delgada. Se imaginó lo que pasaría si se lo arrojara a Izaya. La idea fue tan tentadora que la golpeó, rompió la telaraña y vio volar a la araña.

"Aquí, atrapa." Shizuo tuvo la amabilidad de advertir a la pulga.

Izaya miró hacia arriba bruscamente, reflexivamente a punto de captar lo que venía en su camino, pero se alejó de un salto justo cuando la mancha negra y roja lo pasaba y aterrizaba en la tierra. La araña se enroscaba hacia adentro, incapaz de alejarse arrastrándose.

"¡Oye! Eso pudo haber sido venenoso", dijo Izaya, claramente molesto.

Shizuo no había pensado en eso. Él sonrió. "Oh, eso es una lástima. Pensé que podrías, ya sabes, comértelo, ya que las plagas comen a otras plagas todo el tiempo. Estoy seguro de que tiene muchas proteínas y sabe a pollo cuando lo asas".

"¿hablando por experiencia? Francamente, tus ideas sobre la comida son simplemente espantosas. Realmente no quiero saber qué comes a diario".

Shizuo todavía se sentía un poco mejor después de casi golpear a Izaya con una araña, así que solo se encogió de hombros. "Como bien".

"Shizu-chan, esto puede ser un poco difícil de entender para ti, pero la basura no es comida."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no como basura".

"Vi lo que comiste en la escuela, que consistía solo en leche y comida de la cafetería. Estoy seguro de que no ha cambiado mucho y solo compras la comida rápida o la más barata que puedas. Yo, por otro lado, tengo un hermosa secretaria que cocina para mí. Y mis gustos refinados y mi dinero significan que puedo permitirme comer cuanto quiera ".

No podía negar exactamente la parte de comida comprada en la tienda, pero Shizuo seguro que no tenía envidia de que la pulga tuviera a alguien obligado a cocinar para él. Casi se sintió mal por esta persona. Se cruzó de brazos antes de hablar. "¿Sí? Bueno, tal vez todo ese atún te dio envenenamiento por mercurio. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso? Explicaría por qué estás jodidamente loco".

"¿Loco? ¿Yo? ¡Crees que estoy loco!" Izaya rió disimuladamente. "Puedo asegurarles que no estoy sufriendo de ninguno de los síntomas neurológicos adversos de la toxicidad del mercurio orgánico. De hecho, soy muy consciente de mi ingesta de mercurio y me he hecho la prueba, aunque no porque realmente piense que mis niveles son altos, sino porque me preocupo por mi salud ".

"Lo que acabas de decir", dijo Shizuo con un pequeño gesto de sus manos, "realmente no me convenció de que estás cuerdo. A continuación, me dirás que tienes esa prueba de mercurio enmarcada en tu pared para convencerme, así le muestras a tus clientes que no estás jodidamente loco”.

Izaya tenía esta expresión en su rostro como si estuviera desconcertado, mezclada con su habitual mirada de imbécil condescendiente. "No, en realidad tengo la prueba de mercurio en el reverso de mis tarjetas de presentación. Verás, de esa manera mis clientes siempre están tranquilos sobre el asunto de mi bienestar mental. Porque, obviamente, las pruebas de nivel de mercurio son una forma creíble de calificar el nivel de cordura de alguien ".

"Ándate", se quejó Shizuo. "¿No te dije que no me hablaras?"

"Creo que fuiste tú quien me arrojó la araña, continuando así nuestra conversación. Lo cual, por cierto, fue innecesario". Dijo Izaya mientras miraba a dicha araña lisiada. Una de sus delgadas piernas rojas se retorció como si estuviera de acuerdo.

"Como sea, no es como si nada hubiera pasado. Sigamos adelante. Cuanto más rápido descubras esta mierda, más rápido podremos salir de esta molesta isla". Shizuo se volvió y comenzó a caminar. Una risa salió de detrás de él, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. Casi esperaba que Izaya lo apuñalara por la espalda.

"En realidad, nunca me hice la prueba de envenenamiento por mercurio".

Shizuo siguió caminando.

"Y todavía tengo hambre", se lamentó Izaya.

Tuvo que evitar darse la vuelta y repetir su conversación. Estaba tan tentado de llenar esa boca con hojas y tierra, por el amor de Dios, incluso con esa araña muerta, para que se callara.

Shizuo sabiamente mantuvo sus puños a los costados.

Izaya sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después encontraron la fuente que alimentaba el arroyo, un buen charco de agua considerablemente grande que estaba en condiciones de estar en una de las cubiertas de portada para los destinos de viaje. La luz del sol golpeó el agua traslúcida, mostrando las claras profundidades. Había una pared de roca como telón de fondo entretejido con plantas verdes y flores silvestres. Casi parecía demasiado pintoresco para ser real.

Shizuo escaneó rápidamente los árboles en busca de alguien. Los troncos de los árboles variaban en ancho, algunos increíblemente delgados, mientras que otros podían ocultar a hombres adultos del tamaño de Simon. Caminaron un poco más cerca.

"Me pregunto si ellos crearon esto, o si ya estaba aquí antes", dijo Izaya en voz baja a su lado.

A Shizuo no le importaba de ninguna manera y no se molestó en responder. Todavía estaba concentrado en la línea de árboles, pero realmente no sentía que nadie estuviera cerca. También escuchó con atención, filtrándose entre el suave zumbido de los insectos, los ocasionales cantos de los pájaros y el agua que corría a su alrededor.

Izaya estaba en la orilla del agua, mirando adentro. "Esto es genial", dijo Izaya, "no hay cadáveres flotando o sumergidos. Y se ve limpio. Qué suerte tenemos". Dejó su abrigo doblado sobre una roca cercana. Escogiendo un lugar que parecía menos estancado, Izaya sumergió sus manos en el agua. "Realmente espero no tener disentería", dijo con una breve vacilación antes de tomar el agua con la mano sana. No podía ver la expresión de Izaya mientras se agachaba junto al agua.

Shizuo casi dijo que esperaba que Izaya tuviera disentería, pero eso significaría que nunca escucharía el final y el hecho de que entonces había una buena posibilidad de que él también la contrajera. Joder, todavía quería decirlo.

"Te haría beberlo primero, pero conociéndote, dudo que te enfermes por el agua contaminada", dijo Izaya y tomó un sorbo.

Oh cierto, estaba eso. "Bueno, espero que tengas disentería, idiota", sonrió Shizuo.

"¡Vaya, qué cosa tan terrible desearle a alguien!" La pulga se rió entre dientes, miró a Shizuo y sonrió, el regocijo aparente en sus ojos de pulga. "Apuesto a que podrías comenzar una línea de tarjetas de felicitación con frases como esa. Como, ser aplastado por una máquina expendedora, o espero que sea veneno para ratas, o algo más clásico, como espero que sea una enfermedad venérea. O tal vez sea solo demasiadas palabras para alguien como tú y simplemente le envías algo simple como 'Tú ... yo ... esta noche y luego escribe la hora, el lugar y con odio apasionado ...'

Shizuo solo golpeó a Izaya en la espalda con su zapato.

"—¡Oye, detén eso, no me vuelvas a empujar al agua!" Izaya se estabilizó y recuperó el equilibrio. "Hmm, pero lástima. El agua sabe muy limpia".

Shizuo se sentó a unos metros de Izaya y probó el agua. En parte esperaba que Izaya hubiera estado mintiendo y que el agua supiera a suciedad y mierda, pero efectivamente, sabía más limpio que lo que salía de su propio grifo en casa.

"Ahora desearía no haber desperdiciado ese condón", suspiró Izaya. "Hablaba en serio acerca de la retención de agua. Shizu-chan, ¿por qué tienes que romperlo?"

"¡Cállate! ¡Mierda, eres tan molesto!" Shizuo se alejó más para beber más agua y lavarse la cara por la creciente ira que le calentaba el cuello y la cara.

Izaya resopló, pero también bebió hasta llenarse de agua.

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaban listos para partir. "Está bien, vamos a continuar por este camino donde está la montaña", dijo Shizuo, su expresión era dura mientras miraba a la pulga y señalaba hacia su próximo destino, donde la cima de una montaña se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. "Entonces decidiremos qué hacer a continuación".

Izaya asintió con la cabeza. Recogió su feo abrigo y Shizuo abrió el camino mientras caminaban. Ahora que ya no seguían el camino del arroyo, había más matorrales por los que tenía que pasar. Algunas espinas quedaron atrapadas en sus pantalones.

Terminó caminando a través de algunas telas de araña más, y una araña intentó morderlo en el hombro, pero no le perforó la piel. Lo sacudió sin matarlo.

La humedad estaba empezando a irritar los nervios de Shizuo, haciéndolo sudar. ¡Mierda! ¿Estaba todo intentando poner a prueba su paciencia?

Lo único bueno era que Izaya estaba callado, lo que levantó considerablemente el estado de ánimo de Shizuo. Bueno, tanto como estar en la misma compañía que el saco de pulgas estaba permitido.

Shizuo rompió el silencio solo para pedir la hora. La última vez que lo había pedido había pasado una hora y media desde que salieron del pequeño oasis de agua. Ahora debe haber sido más cerca de dos horas. Pero podía decir que se estaban acercando. Empezaban a subir por un sendero más empinado, en su mayoría de granito. Desde más allá de los árboles en lo alto, se veía el pico de la montaña. Los árboles también eran menos numerosos.

Shizuo aceleró el paso. Podía escuchar a Izaya comenzar a respirar más fuerte a unos pocos pasos detrás de él. Luego chocaron contra una pared escarpada de roca, que se extendía en ambas direcciones. Shizuo se detuvo por un momento. Izaya lo alcanzó y miró hacia el pico de la montaña.

"Iré solo", dijo Shizuo.

Dijo Izaya. "Creo que sería mejor si yo también viera la vista. Dudo que me vayas a dar un mapa descriptivo".

"Sí, pero no puedes escalar con eso", dijo Shizuo y señaló la mano de Izaya.

"Está bien," murmuró Izaya. Shizuo miró hacia la empinada pendiente. Era más alto que un edificio de seis pisos. No le importaba particularmente si Izaya caía a su muerte, pero quería salir de esta isla.

Se pasó una mano por el flequillo húmedo, un dolor de cabeza se estaba formando desde donde sus pensamientos lo llevaron a continuación. Se tomó unos segundos pensando en otras opciones y se quedó corto. Podían bajar más, pero dudaba que los esperara una escalera.

"Está bien, te llevaré arriba", dijo Shizuo.

Izaya parecía absolutamente consternado. "¿Qué? ¡No! Estás sudado y asqueroso."

"Bien, entonces quédate aquí y espérame."

"No," dijo Izaya.

"No vas a escalar eso porque no te voy a atrapar".

"Oh, esto de nuevo," murmuró Izaya. "Excelente."

"Sí, ¿qué será?" Preguntó Shizuo, apenas conteniendo la molestia de su voz.

Izaya parecía en conflicto mientras miraba hacia el pico de la montaña.

"Entonces, ¿cómo me llevarás?" Izaya preguntó finalmente, su voz y expresión amargas.

Mientras Shizuo trepaba por la superficie de la roca, tuvo que admitir que esta fue probablemente una de las experiencias más surrealistas de su vida, lo cual decía mucho considerando que Ikebukuro era propenso a todo tipo de locuras, la mayoría un subproducto de la plaga que actualmente estaba pegado a su espalda. Estaba aún más mortificado por haber sugerido llevar a cuestas a su enemigo más odiado, a quién diablos se le podría ocurrir llevar a la pulga hasta la cima de una montaña. Fue una locura y absolutamente impensable.

Shizuo realmente pensó que se había vuelto loco en el momento en que sintió que la pulga envolvía sus escuálidas piernas contra su cintura. Tuvo el impulso de enviar a Izaya volando a la estratosfera. Joder, quería lanzarse a la estratosfera también si eso era posible.

Este fue el minuto más largo de su vida. Tuvo que fingir que era alguien más aferrado a su espalda. Comenzó a imaginarse a su hermano, lo cual no era demasiado exagerado ya que ambos eran aproximadamente del mismo tamaño, pero luego estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco terrible, como si comparar a los dos fuera un flaco favor para Kasuka. Y también su hermano no tenía ningún hedor a pulgas.

Tuvo cuidado de no agarrar las rocas con demasiada fuerza, o de lo contrario se desmoronaría bajo sus dedos.

Después de su hermano, tenía una cantidad muy limitada de personas para elegir. Estaba Shinra, pero joder, entonces se lo imaginó haciendo todo tipo de cosas raras tratando de obtener muestras de sangre y disecándolo. Cuando casi se resbaló de sus palmas sudorosas, la pulga se había agarrado a su garganta con un estrangulamiento, y Shizuo casi lo perdió por completo. En un último esfuerzo desesperado, por el bien de su cordura, Shizuo trató de imaginar que estaba llevando a Gandhi en su espalda a la cima de la montaña como un viaje de iluminación. Porque, ¿quién podría enojarse con Gandhi? Shizuo no pudo. De alguna manera, esto lo mantuvo a través del último tramo de pared de roca.

Finalmente, sus pies tocaron la parte superior. Izaya saltó, y aunque no había suficiente espacio en la cima de la montaña para su terrible experiencia compartida, Shizuo estaba tan agradecido de no haberse vuelto loco mientras colgaba de un acantilado que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que talvez estaba siendo demasiado dramático con todo el asunto.

Lo que importaba era que no se había vuelto completamente loco.

"Creo que podría terminar arrojándote montaña abajo", advirtió Shizuo. "No sé si puedo volver a hacer eso".

"Por muy tentador que suene, porque en realidad lo es, yo también quiero seguir con vida", dijo Izaya y se sentó después de sentir una ráfaga de viento ligeramente fuerte.

"Hmm, no sé si estoy convencido. Estoy seguro de que vivirás si aterrizas correctamente".

"Bueno, déjame caer y despídete de Ikebukuro". Izaya comenzó a escanear sus alrededores.

Con el viento frío golpeando su piel, el sudor restante se secó de su cuerpo. Observó su entorno, sin estar preparado para la pura belleza que lo rodeaba en la vista panorámica. El agua turquesa lamía las orillas blancas. El mar se extendía a su alrededor, todo azul y verde. Cerca del horizonte era como si el cielo y el océano se derritieran. Las nubes eran escasas en el cielo, sólo pequeñas hebras esponjosas aquí y allá.

La mayor parte de la isla estaba cubierta de un intenso color verde. Cerca de la orilla estaba el edificio al que habían llegado, un cuadrado gris del tamaño de una caja de cerillas. Había más de esos edificios, muy espaciados, y Shizuo se volvió en círculo mientras contaba quince de ellos. A un lado, había un edificio de hormigón más grande que los demás. No podía ser una base o algo así, pero pensó que tenía que ser importante.

Mientras giraba en otro círculo, parecía que la isla tenía más o menos la forma del perfil del cuerpo de un gato mientras se estiraba, menos la cola. Ni siquiera estaban en el medio de la isla, era más como una tercera vía de acceso.

"¡Oye! Creo que veo palmeras", dijo Izaya.

"Um ... ¿Entonces?"

"Ya sabes, los cocos. Son una buena fuente de electrolitos y son un excelente bocadillo".

Izaya estaba apuntando hacia el extremo izquierdo. Shizuo frunció el ceño mientras trataba de ver lo que estaba viendo Izaya. Supuso que podrían ser cocos, pero podría ser la iluminación.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si detectamos posibles ubicaciones para el antídoto?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Creo que es por los cocos".

"¿Estás tratando de enojarme?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"¿Qué? ¿No te gustan los cocos?" Izaya se rió.

"Di cocos una vez más, y reemplazaré tu cabeza con un coco".

"¡Qué aterrador!" Izaya escondió su sonrisa detrás de su mano. "Está bien, creo que nuestra mejor opción es revisar ese edificio de allí", dijo Izaya, señalando la estructura de hormigón que Shizuo había notado antes. Como el resto de ellos, estaba a lo largo de la costa, pero casi se colocó en el punto medio de los extremos de la isla. Justo donde Shizuo consideraría era el estiramiento de los omóplatos del gato. Y ahora estaban más ubicados en el cuello del gato.

"Y durante y después de eso, creo que deberíamos encontrar algunas personas. Realmente no puedo detectar a nadie desde aquí, pero creo que deberíamos aprender todo lo que podamos sobre esto", señaló el metal alrededor de su cuello. "Entonces probablemente deberíamos encontrar refugio o comida. Es bueno que sepamos un lugar que tiene agua, pero puede haber más".

"Supongo que eso es suficiente por ahora." Trató de memorizar el diseño de la isla lo mejor que pudo. Pero estaba más simplemente prolongando lo inevitable.

El sol ardía en su espalda y cuello. Izaya tenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro mientras miraba la tierra debajo de ellos.

Shizuo respiró profundamente el aire teñido de sal. Si solo miraba lo que estaba debajo de él como estaba haciendo Izaya, entonces realmente casi parecía una isla paradisíaca que estaban visitando. Shizuo nunca había viajado lejos de su casa en Ikebukuro, y mucho menos dejar Japón.

Por un segundo, pudo apreciar la belleza aquí. Respiró aire fresco. Se imaginó que había venido aquí por su propia voluntad en unas mini vacaciones de dos días. Diablos, ni siquiera necesitaba su camiseta para ir a nadar. Estaba listo para cerrar los ojos y escuchar el mar mientras el viento revolvía su cabello y las hojas de los árboles debajo. Siente el sol calentándole el pecho. Sus cavilaciones se estropearon cuando Izaya se puso de pie junto a él. Ocupando demasiado espacio e invadiendo sus pacíficos delirios.

Era como si Izaya pudiera saber intuitivamente cuando había perturbado el hilo de los pensamientos de Shizuo, la pulga sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Los ojos de color óxido iluminados por los rayos del sol le recordaron a Shizuo la sangre seca, como la herida en su palma que aún no había cubierto. Algo parpadeó en la expresión de la pulga, como el más mínimo de los estremecimientos, pero desapareció, reemplazado por una sonrisa altiva.

"¿Regresaremos a la tierra de los moribundos?" Dijo Izaya.

Así es, esto no era el paraíso. Este fue un infierno que se les impuso.

"Sí," la voz de Shizuo era tranquila. "Sube."

El camino hacia abajo fue decididamente mejor, ya que no necesitaba nada para distraerlo del hecho de que Izaya estaba presionado contra su espalda desnuda. La realidad era que estaba haciendo esto para poder irse a casa, y esa era una razón suficientemente buena para no dejar que su temperamento se apoderara de él.

Fue mientras estaban cruzando el bosque, casi a mitad de camino hacia su próximo destino, cuando escucharon por primera vez los gritos de ayuda. Estaba en un idioma extranjero con el que Shizuo no estaba familiarizado. Tampoco tenía forma de prepararse para lo que vendría.

Dio un paso atrás para mirar a Izaya que se había detenido, con la mano en el proceso de apartar una gran hoja en forma de abanico.

Las siguientes palabras las pudo entender mientras las pronunciaba con un acento fuerte, pero en inglés. _"¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!"_ Luego vino el idioma desconocido que sonaba español o italiano, no sabía cuál.

Shizuo reaccionó un momento después. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Espera, podría ser una trampa!" Dijo Izaya mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a Shizuo.

Shizuo se movió más rápido hacia la fuente de la voz. Todavía estaba lo suficientemente lejos, y los insectos estaban silenciosos en comparación con el lío salvaje y la llorosa voz del hombre pidiendo ayuda. No comprobó si Izaya lo estaba siguiendo.

Shizuo corrió a través de los árboles, derribando algunos. Patinó hasta detenerse a unos pasos de un hombre que gimoteaba de rodillas. Los ojos castaños oscuros, casi negros, húmedos por las lágrimas no derramadas, lo miraron con miedo y asombro.

Otra vez estaba ese idioma desconocido mientras el hombre hablaba.

 _"¿Que es eso?"_ Shizuo habló en su limitada cantidad de inglés.

_"¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡El antídoto! Necesito el antídoto. ¡Solo me quedan dos minutos! ¡Por favor!"_

El dispositivo de metal alrededor del cuello del hombre brilló en rojo.

 _"Un minuto e trenta secondi rimanenti"_. Dijo una voz computarizada.

El hombre tembló de miedo. _"¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor, no quiero morir!"_

Izaya dio un paso a su lado, silenciosamente como una aparición. _"No tenemos el antídoto"_ , dijo con voz tranquila y serena. Su inglés era mucho más fluido que el de Shizuo.

Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron. Tenía el cabello negro y rizado que raleaba sobre su cabeza. Mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, su vientre sobresalía de su camisa rasgada. _"Pero… pero…"_ su voz se entrecortó mientras hablaba. _"No hice nada para merecer estar aquí. Nunca he matado a nadie. Por favor, por favor. ¡No he hecho nada! He estado escondido en un árbol durante dos días, solo quiero irme a casa"._

_"Un minuto rimanenti"._

_"No. No. Por favor. No lo hagas. Ayúdame. ¡Yo-yo-no quiero morir!"_ Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"¿Y si lo rompo?" Shizuo dijo en japonés. "Quizás podamos ayudarlo."

"No creo que puedas ayudarlo. Una vez que trates de aplastar ese metal, va a disparar el veneno para que se inyecte inmediatamente. El último que rompiste tardó más de diez segundos en liberarse. Solo vas a prolongar su muerte, probablemente hacerla incluso más dolorosa ".

"No puedo no hacer nada", su corazón latía furiosamente. Había una sensación de impotencia y de pavor que hizo que sus manos se adormecieran y le picaran desagradablemente.

_"Trenta secondi rimanenti"._

El hombre aulló de angustia. _"No. No. Por favor. Ayuda."_ Luego empezó a susurrar. Sacó una cruz de su cuello y comenzó a murmurar incoherentemente. El hombre estaba orando a su Dios. Shizuo solo podía adivinar que era por su salvación o liberación al próximo mundo.

 _"Oye"_ , dijo Shizuo.

_"Venti secondi rimanenti"._

_"Ayuda. Yo te ayudaré. Quítate eso."_

El hombre adormilado miró hacia arriba mientras Shizuo apuntaba a su propio cuello y luego hacía un gesto con las manos como si estuviera rompiendo un palo.

 _"Puedo romperlo"_.

Shizuo bajó lentamente sus manos hacia la garganta del hombre. El hombre apartó la mano de un golpe y comenzó a rezar casi con fervor. Sollozos ahogados escaparon de sus labios.

 _"Puedo ayudar,"_ Shizuo habló lo más lento y lo menos amenazante posible.

_"Dieci secondi rimanenti"._

_"No. Por favor. Detente."_ El hombre se estaba dando la vuelta.

Shizuo decidió hacerlo de todos modos. Se movió para agarrar el metal, justo en la parte delantera y trasera de la superficie. Inmediatamente, el hombre comenzó a agitarse, tratando de alejarse, golpeando los brazos de Shizuo desesperadamente.

"Él cree que le vas a romper el cuello". Shizuo se volvió hacia Izaya, viendo la forma en que estaba parado y mirando.

_"Cinque secondi rimanenti"._

"Dile que se calme y que estoy tratando de ayudar", dijo Shizuo rápidamente. Joder, no hubo tiempo suficiente para eso. El metal comenzó a crujir lentamente bajo sus dedos.

Justo cuando lo hizo, una luz roja brilló entre sus dedos y hubo un ruido de arranque. Un momento después, el hombre se atragantó de horror. El grito se detuvo cuando le inyectaron veneno en la garganta.

Shizuo luchó por arrancar el metal entre sus manos. Lo delgado que era y lo cerca que estaba del cuello del hombre lo hacía más difícil. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que finalmente lo partiera en dos con el sonido del gas escapando, y Shizuo arrojó el metal tan lejos como pudo.

El hombre se derrumbó en el suelo, agarrándose la garganta y luchando por respirar. Escupió saliva ensangrentada mientras trataba de inhalar con dificultad. La sangre brotó de la herida punzante. Los labios del hombre se abrían y cerraban como si estuviera tratando de hablar, pero tenía los dientes apretados. Todo el tiempo, esos ojos oscuros y abiertos miraban a Shizuo con terror agonizante.

Su propio cuello sonó, parpadeando en rojo.

"Felicitaciones. Se han agregado cuatro segundos a su tiempo. Ahora le quedan 40 horas, 53 minutos y 28 segundos. Buena suerte".

Shizuo no pudo apartar la mirada cuando el rostro del hombre se volvió lentamente de un tono azulado, irregular en algunas áreas. Su cuerpo convulsionó y se agitó salvajemente cuando se hizo evidente que se estaba asfixiando. Shizuo dio un paso atrás, sus manos temblaban.

"Estaba tratando de ayudar".

La sangre que salía se veía aún más oscura y las manchas rojas estaban lívidas contra su piel. Todavía estaba tratando desesperadamente de respirar, agarrándose el cuello con una asfixia.

 _"Yo estaba-"_ intentó hablar en inglés, pero las palabras eran gruesas en su lengua y no podía pensar con la suficiente claridad como para hablar correctamente en otro idioma. "¡Mierda! _Lo siento._ No era mi intención ..."

"Creo que es un tipo de gas cianuro", dijo Izaya mientras observaba al hombre perdiendo lentamente la lucha por respirar. "¿Hueles eso? ¿Como almendras amargas? Eso es un gran regalo. El cianuro se adhiere a la hemoglobina de manera más efectiva que el oxígeno, esencialmente apaga la capacidad del sistema circulatorio para transportar y absorber oxi-"

"Por favor, deja de hablar", dijo Shizuo en voz baja, "ni siquiera está muerto todavía".

A Izaya o no le importaba o quería joder con él. "-geno. Esto descompone la actividad celular y causa una rápida muerte debido a la falta de oxígeno. Es una muerte increíblemente dolorosa e insoportable. Una vez que él detiene eso—"

"¡CÁLLATE!" Shizuo apretó los puños y tembló por el esfuerzo de mantenerse quieto. El hombre en el suelo todavía se estremeció por el fuerte ruido, mirando vagamente a Shizuo. No podía soportar mirar a ese hombre por más tiempo y volvió la cabeza hacia Izaya, quien lo miraba con leve diversión.

"Solo estoy averiguando cuál es el veneno y los posibles antídotos, Shizu-chan. Si estás tan molesto por lo que pasó, es solo tu culpa. Te dije que no podrías ayudarlo."

"Eres el peor," Shizuo estaba teniendo problemas para mantener la respiración estable. Todo su cuerpo reprimió el esfuerzo de pisotear a Izaya y matarlo. "Lo peor".

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que yo también tenga un colapso emocional?" Izaya sonrió, incapaz de contener las risas detrás de sus manos.

"Tú deberías ser el que se esté asfixiando. ¡Ni siquiera te importa que esté sufriendo!"

Izaya no se inmutó cuando Shizuo se acercó amenazadoramente. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca, que si quería, Shizuo podría agarrarlo y aplastarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Pero no tuve nada que ver con eso. Shizu-chan, fuiste tú. Ahora va a sufrir por más tiempo. Tú hiciste esto."

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Shizuo agarró la camisa de Izaya y la apretó contra su pecho. "Estaba tratando de salvarlo mientras tú no hacías nada".

Izaya se estaba burlando de él con sus ojos y una sonrisa. Prácticamente estaba pidiendo que lo mataran a golpes, y Shizuo estaría feliz de complacerlo. Le recordó a Shizuo a la mañana antes de que accediera a su acuerdo de mierda. No debería haber aceptado hacer nada con Izaya. Izaya probablemente quería arrastrarlo con él.

Cuando miró el cuerpo, Shizuo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el hombre a sus pies había dejado de respirar. El hombre estaba apretado por el dolor y la parte delantera de sus pantalones estaba mojada por el lugar donde orinó sobre sí mismo.

Estaba tan jodidamente enojado que quería lastimar a Izaya. Romperlo. Empujó a Izaya hacia abajo, forzándolo a centímetros de ese rostro agonizante y manteniéndolo en su lugar por la parte posterior de su cabeza. "¿Es esto jodidamente divertido para ti?"

Izaya no respondió al principio, y Shizuo lo empujó más cerca para que estuviera tocando el cadáver. "¿Eh? Te pregunté si esto es jodidamente divertido para ti, pedazo de mierda."

"Él no," dijo Izaya, su voz era baja y difícil de escuchar, pero Shizuo la escuchó en el bosque mayormente silencioso. "Pero tu si."

Shizuo tiró de Izaya hacia atrás y lo arrojó. El lomo de la pulga golpeó un árbol y la fuerza fue suficiente para romper la corteza. Izaya cayó al suelo y se levantó lentamente. "No solo es gracioso. ¡Es graciosísimo!" Izaya se rió. "Tu eres hilarante."

"¡Te odio tanto! No mereces vivir". Sus emociones necesitaban una salida, se estaba mareando.

"Es tan fácil enemistarte", dijo Izaya. "Solo unas pocas palabras y te convertirás en una bestia. Así que Shizu-chan, divirtámonos un poco más". Dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante e hizo una mueca de dolor. "Cada vez más divertido".

Su estómago se apretó dolorosamente. Lo que estaba planeando hacer tenía que mejorarlo porque Shizuo no sabía cómo calmarse. Izaya estaba completamente de pie, tambaleándose sobre sus piernas y apoyado en el tronco medio roto como si lo estuviera esperando. Aún lo menospreciaba con esa sonrisa. Ni siquiera tenía puesto su abrigo. Se había caído antes de que chocara contra el árbol, un bulto negro inmóvil. Al igual que Izaya pronto.

Quería que Izaya sufriera. Quería que Izaya supiera lo terrible que podía ser. Que sepa cuánto dolor causó Izaya a través de la piel y los huesos rotos, hasta que esa sonrisa fuera solo una mancha roja. Esto lo haría sentir mejor.

Y de repente, con una fría comprensión, supo lo que estaba haciendo Izaya. Porque Shizuo estaba listo para hacer lo mismo. El bastardo astuto.

Izaya quería lastimarlo porque era lo único que sabía hacer, que creía que podía hacerlo sentir mejor. Era normal y familiar. A pesar de que Izaya no actuó así, estaba sufriendo. Había estado sufriendo, había dicho que se había roto a sí mismo, pero a Shizuo realmente no le importaba. Su sufrimiento necesitaba ser conocido, pero no en el sentido habitual, porque Izaya no podía admitir que estaba sufriendo. No, su dolor estaba bien escondido detrás de esa fría sonrisa maliciosa que continuaba enfureciendo a Shizuo.

Al igual que la herida que dejó sin tratar en su palma izquierda, Izaya no estaba reconociendo su dolor. Estaba permitiendo que lo castigara dejándolo sin tratar y sin poder curarlo adecuadamente.

Shizuo también entendió eso, ya que a menudo dejaba que sus heridas se pudrieran más de lo debido, ignorando el dolor y sintiéndose vivo por ello. Pero había una diferencia fundamental en la forma en que afrontaban su dolor. Si bien no contuvo su dolor y lo dejó salir a través de lo que estaba sintiendo, el dolor de Izaya estaba atrapado en algún lugar de su cabeza, racionalizado para no existir y, sin embargo, incapaz de dejar de existir.

Izaya quería herir a Shizuo ya que estaba herido, y Shizuo quería herir a Izaya para que su ira pudiera disiparse. Pero Shizuo no quería continuar con este juego. Solo los destruiría a ambos. Quizás eso era lo que quería la pulga, pero tenía suficiente.

"No quiero jugar a tus juegos", dijo Shizuo, su voz todavía baja y casi peligrosa. "¡Pero todavía estoy tan jodidamente cabreado!" Se acercó a Izaya y empujó el árbol en el que Izaya estaba apoyado para que se desarraigara. Izaya apenas logró mantenerse de pie. Debe haberse dado cuenta de la diferencia en su tono desde que entrecerró los ojos. "Todavía quiero hacerte daño".

Los ojos de Izaya se agrandaron, posiblemente en comprensión. "No me digas que ahora estás aprendiendo a moderarte".

Shizuo casi se rió. Puso su mano sobre otro árbol cercano a ellos. Se astilló bajo su rudo trato. "No, podría lastimarte lo suficiente como para sentirme mejor, pero eso es lo que quieres. Y tú, no tienes un maldito sentido de moderación. Intentar empujarme y empujarme no saldrá como quieres, idiota."

Shizuo se dio cuenta de que a Izaya no le gustaba nada de esto, y debido a eso, Shizuo se sintió mejor por continuar. "Porque hay otras formas de lastimarte", dijo las palabras con ternura y suavidad. "Y hay otras formas de hacer desaparecer el dolor".

Izaya estaba a punto de hablar, y Shizuo puso una mano sobre esa boca astuta. La pulga casi se inclinó hacia atrás, pero Shizuo lo agarró, lo sostuvo por la parte posterior de la cabeza donde se estaba formando un moretón desde donde había golpeado contra el árbol.

"No me interrumpas." Solo había estado escuchando la mitad de Izaya antes, pero recordó una cosa porque pensó que era irónico en ese momento. "Dijiste que el sufrimiento deja de ser sufrimiento en el momento en que se le encuentra significado. Sí, creo que lo entiendo, y también creo que es una tontería. ¿Encontrar significado a tu sufrimiento? ¿Quién diablos dice esa mierda? Al diablo con ellos. El sufrimiento debería dejar de ser sufrimiento cuando dices que se joda, he terminado con esta mierda. Luego eliges superarte a ti mismo. Así que espero que lo entiendas. No trates de intelectualizar tu sufrimiento.

Shizuo miró a los ojos de Izaya mientras retiraba sus manos. Continuó mirando hacia abajo y no se movió de la proximidad.

Izaya todavía no podía alejarse, pero miró desafiante a Shizuo. "No sé si debería aplaudir o estar disgustado. Aunque creo que probablemente me voy a enfermar". La pulga sintió el hematoma en la parte posterior de su cabeza y frunció el ceño ante el bulto hinchado allí.

"Bueno, espero que todavía tengas hambre", dijo Shizuo, y dio un paso atrás. Mientras todavía hicieran esto, Shizuo bien podría intentar redirigir su ira.

"¿Qué?" Izaya arqueó una de sus cejas. Quizás Izaya se había golpeado la cabeza con demasiada fuerza por la forma en que miraba, como si Shizuo hubiera dicho algo ridículo, probablemente en la línea de una de esas tarjetas de felicitación que la pulga había inventado. Excepto que en cambio este decía: Espero que todavía tengas hambre, y no espero que te mueras de hambre.

"Sí, bueno, quiero matar algo, y dijiste que querías ese atún, ¿verdad?"


	9. Cuando los tiburones vuelan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dulces sonidos de tortura

El rocío de la niebla del océano se diluyó en el aire húmedo y sabía más a sal cuanto más se acercaban a la orilla. Izaya se quedó atrás de Shizuo y guardó sus pensamientos para sí mismo. Su espalda definitivamente estaba magullada y dolorida cuando se agachó debajo de las ramas bajas.

Si no quería ser herido más, probablemente debería dejar de provocar a Shizuo, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo. Miró la espalda de Shizuo, sonriendo mientras pensaba dónde estaba la llave para salir de la isla. Le dio una especie de satisfacción enfermiza.

Sería fácil alejarse de Shizuo, fundirse en el follaje y salir corriendo. Podría estar fuera de la isla en cualquier momento, estaba seguro también de que Shizuo estaría muerto en menos de dos días. Pero lo que quería más era ver exactamente cómo este monstruo descendería a la depravación.

Izaya estaba molesto por lo que Shizuo había dicho, odiaba esos momentos en los que Shizuo actuaba como si pudiera ver a través de él. Decidió que no aceptaría nada de eso. No quería pensar en lo equivocado que estaba el otro. El único sufrimiento con el que estaba lidiando en este momento era aguantar a Shizuo.

Lo había dicho antes. Shizuo era una criatura absurda.

Cómo alguien podía pasar de una rabia asesina a ser desconcertantemente perceptivo y luego ser irracional en el lapso de minutos, era ridículo.

¿El idiota protozoario realmente creía que podía ir a pescar atún? Incluso con su fuerza, las probabilidades eran casi imposibles. Izaya ni siquiera estaba realmente tan hambriento, solo había dicho esas cosas para molestar a Shizuo.

Izaya movió el abrigo casi seco en sus manos. Hacía demasiado calor para ponérselo incluso para él. El follaje comenzó a disminuir e Izaya pudo atrapar el constante golpe de las olas con su piel. Al llegar a la línea de la costa, Izaya frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que estaban un poco desviados, el edificio al que tenían la intención de ir era solo un punto en la distancia.

Shizuo ya se estaba quitando los zapatos e Izaya estuvo tentado de hacer lo mismo, la arena blanca casi pura parecía invitarlo a tocarla. El sol caía sobre sus cabezas y se levantó la chaqueta como sombra temporal.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Shizuo ya se estaba desabrochando el cinturón e Izaya se adelantó hacia donde las olas se levantaban sobre la arena. La extensión turquesa del agua abierta era fascinante.

Escuchó el suave sonido de unos pasos detrás de él. Fue una completa sorpresa cuando el paisaje cambió, sus ojos se encontraron con la extensión azul del cielo en lugar del océano. Dos manos habían pasado por debajo de sus brazos, contra su caja torácica y lo levantaron.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" Izaya chilló. Trató de apartarse del agarre de Shizuo, pateando en el aire y torciendo su cuerpo en vano. Shizuo caminaba hacia las olas.

"Es justo que si yo tengo que mojarme, tú también lo hagas", dijo Shizuo. "Y creo que necesitas relajarte. Diviértete en el agua".

"¡Absolutamente no! ¡Suéltame!" Comenzó a patear casi frenéticamente, pero no pudo alcanzar a Shizuo. Su talón simplemente rozó las olas e Izaya levantó sus pies. Luego intentó retorcerse contra esas manos.

"¿Qué eres, un gato?"

"¡A-ah!" Izaya no podía meterse en los bolsillos de su abrigo para buscar su navaja con una mano sin dejar que se cayera. "¡Detente! ¿No e-ja," cuanto más se retorcía, más sentía esos dedos justo debajo de sus axilas. "¡atrevete! ¡Oye! ¡Detente! ¡Ja!" Izaya respiraba con dificultad, girando tanto como podía. "¡No! ¡Hah-ah!"

"¿Te estas riendo?" La incredulidad estaba clara en su voz.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Estos son—" Izaya entonces no pudo evitar un grito ahogado de risa cuando Shizuo cambió su agarre, "¡Sonidos de tortura!"

"¿Tienes ... cosquillas?" Escuchó eso junto a su oído, e Izaya se estremeció, luchando más fuerte y por lo tanto entró en un ataque de risa. "¡Mierda, tienes cosquillas!"

"¡No! ¡Ah! ¡No seas ridículo!"

Como para probar su punto, Shizuo comenzó a mover sus dedos sin piedad y lo levantó más alto en el aire. Izaya ni siquiera se preocupó por el hecho de que esas manos pudieran aplastarlo, estaba completamente inmovilizado.

"¡AHAHA HAHAHAH! ¡DETENTE! ¡NO! AHAHAAh. ¡No puedo! ¡Tortura! ¡Esto es TORTURA! ¡Bájame-HAHAHAHAHA- abajo!" Izaya gritó.

"Mira, ¿no es agradable divertirse?" Izaya no podía ver a Shizuo, pero estaba seguro de que se estaba burlando de él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Agitó los brazos y todavía era incapaz de alcanzar su navaja plegable. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear ya que no podía detener la risa. "NO-!" Izaya logró gritar, su risa desenfrenada seguía siendo igual de fuerte. "¡Bájame-ah-abajo!"

"¡Bien!" Todo su cuerpo se movió cuando Shizuo comenzó a moverlo como si fuera a arrojarlo al agua.

"¡No en el agua! ¡Idiota!" Izaya jadeó. "¡Yo-te mataré! ¡me las arreglaré para-ahhh- secarme!"

Shizuo se rió, ignorando por completo la difícil situación de Izaya. En cualquier momento estaría tirado.

Ambas manos se convirtieron en puños e hizo una mueca de dolor. "¡Ah! ¡Mi… herida! ¡Se infectará!"

"¡Pensé que un poco de agua salada podría limpiarlo de inmediato!"

"No-ah, hay toneladas de bacterias ahí!"

Izaya jadeó cuando cayó repentinamente. Tres agonizantes segundos después sintió que la arena y el agua se filtraban por las piernas y las mangas de sus pantalones. Una ola se acercaba rápidamente e Izaya retrocedió. Casi se derrumba, doblándose sobre sí mismo. "¡Eso fue cruel!"

"¿En serio? Entonces tal vez debería hacerlo más a menudo."

Los ojos de Izaya se agrandaron y se levantó de su posición para mirar a Shizuo.

Shizuo parecía demasiado complacido mientras estaba de pie con los brazos en las caderas solo con un par de bóxers azul marino. Izaya apretó los dientes. Deliberadamente fijó su mirada en el rostro de Shizuo. No era de los que iniciaban el contacto físico real, prefería sus palabras y cuchillos para crear barreras, pero no pudo evitar que un pequeño rubor mortificante debido a lo cerca que había estado.

Al igual que cuando habían escalado la montaña y lo habían presionado contra la espalda de Shizuo, había sido dolorosamente consciente de la proximidad.

"No, esto es genial. Nunca tuve a nadie a quien hacerle cosquillas, porque Kasuka me miraba de esa manera extraña cada vez que lo intentaba, y, uh, soy bastante bueno leyéndolo, pero honestamente, todavía no sé si internamente estaba gritando de risa, tratando de asesinarme en secreto con sus ojos, o simplemente no tenía cosquillas. Pero bueno, ahora encontré la manera perfecta de torturarte ".

El rubor en su rostro no se disiparía. "¡No tengo cosquillas! ¡Y si te atreves a intentarlo de nuevo, te cortaré los dedos!"

"Tal vez solo me cortarás. Supongo que es una amenaza vacía entonces." Shizuo se encogió de hombros, su sonrisa era amenazante.

Izaya finalmente logró hurgar en su bolsillo en busca de un cuchillo, lo abrió. "Nunca trato con amenazas vacías, Shizu-chan."

La mirada de Shizuo se movió hacia abajo, y fue solo entonces que Izaya siguió su camino hacia la palma de su mano. Ni siquiera había notado cómo la sangre corría de nuevo, las gotas golpeaban la arena a sus pies. La arena y el agua salada le picaban.

Izaya miró hacia arriba, no queriendo que lo tomaran con la guardia baja. No estaba preparado para el leve indicio de culpa en la expresión de Shizuo, el ceño fruncido casi avergonzado.

"Mi culpa", murmuró Shizuo. "En realidad, te ves un poco pálido."

"Estoy bien," Izaya frunció el ceño porque estaba seguro de que su rostro estaba caliente y de un rojo brillante. Shizuo dio un paso adelante e Izaya levantó más su cuchillo.

"Solo cúbrelo, has perdido más sangre de la que probablemente crees".

Izaya se burló. "No es tan malo, dejó de doler hace mucho tiempo".

Shizuo se pasó una mano por el cabello e inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Qué tal si dejas de ser un idiota y lo cubres? Nadie quiere ver esa mierda sangrando por todas partes".

Izaya examinó su palma izquierda con desinterés. Honestamente, se veía peor que antes. Tuvo suerte que la arena no hubiera entrado por la forma descuidada en que Shizuo lo había dejado caer.

"¿Y qué? No es que te importe."

"Sí, bueno, preferiría no tener que lidiar con una pulga desmayada. Arrastrar el peso muerto es un dolor". Shizuo lo arrastraría por la isla con sus pies.

"¿Hmm?" ¿Entonces Shizu-chan pensó que podía jugar al doctor? Qué risible. "Está bien, está bien", dijo Izaya con una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿qué crees que debería hacer?"

"Lávalo en el océano, corta tu abrigo en tiras y envuélvelo en la mano".

"¿Qué? ¡Debes estar bromeando!" Izaya abrazó su abrigo contra su pecho. "¡Mi chaqueta está fuera de los límites!" Shizuo le dio esta mirada como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¡Oye, si todavía tuvieras tu atuendo de camarero dirías lo mismo, no es como si lo hubieras roto por mi bien!"

"Como sea, tu camisa entonces."

Shizuo se acercó más, casi arrodillándose frente a él. Parecía que iba a seguir adelante y arrancarle la parte de abajo de la camisa con las manos. Un destello de calor se abrió camino por su cuello y torso, que Izaya creía que era por la ira.

"¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo!" Dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba. Se lavó la mano en las olas, apretando los dientes mientras el agua salada corría por la herida. Con una mano, se quitó la camisa de los pantalones y sostuvo el dobladillo entre los dientes mientras usaba su cuchillo para cortar una tira irregular en la parte inferior. Cuando llegó a su lado, tuvo problemas para maniobrar su cuchillo.

"Sería más fácil si te quitaras la camisa primero", dijo Shizuo, inútilmente, desde donde estaba mirando.

Izaya detuvo sus movimientos cortantes y miró a Shizuo. Un cosquilleo incómodo vino de ser observado. Esto resultó ser más complicado de lo que había anticipado. Se tomó unos segundos para estudiar la mejor manera de cortar su camisa cuando colocó el cuchillo en la arena y se sacó la camisa por la cabeza. Nuevamente sostuvo un extremo entre los dientes antes de cortar su camisa con su cuchillo. Cortó siete centímetros del dobladillo inferior antes de estimar que era suficiente.

Izaya hizo una mueca cuando su herida tocó por primera vez la tira negra de algodón. El vendaje no estaba lo suficientemente apretado cuando lo enrolló alrededor de su mano y tiró.

"Es doloroso solo verte. Déjame hacerlo".

Un ceño de desacuerdo creció en la expresión de Izaya cuando Shizuo se acercó y desabrochó el vendaje improvisado y lo volvió a envolver alrededor de su mano, aplicando una cantidad uniforme de presión que estaba ajustada contra su palma. Ató los extremos de forma segura alrededor de su muñeca, como un lazo negro.

Esta vez no lo cortó.

"Te sientes un poco caliente, tal vez estás teniendo fiebre". Shizuo hizo un movimiento para sentir su frente, pero Izaya se apartó del camino.

"Vaya, qué minucioso de tu parte. ¡Y me sorprende que esto no se haya convertido en un desastre! Realmente lo hiciste esta vez. Tal vez debería ir hacia ti en lugar de Shinra."

Shizuo frunció el ceño. "¿Quieres decir después de que te golpeé con un letrero?"

"Tsk, Shizu-chan. ¿Ya olvidaste tu promesa? ¡No puedes tocarme con nada cuando regresemos!" Izaya disfrutó la forma en que Shizuo frunció el ceño y sonrió con ironía.

"Ah, mierda, no me lo recuerdes ... pero eso no significa que puedas cabrearme". Shizuo se enderezó.

Izaya tomó su camisa negra y pasó sus brazos, consciente de su mano recién vendada.

"¡Oye, mira eso!" Izaya se congeló, la camisa apenas cubría sus omóplatos antes de trabajar más rápido y su camisa volvió a estar en su lugar. Shizuo no pudo haber visto esa pequeña línea donde la llave estaba incrustada en la espalda de Izaya.

Izaya miró a los ojos entrecerrados de Shizuo. "¿Qué?"

"Mierda, ¿no sientes eso?"

Izaya frunció el ceño momentáneamente, pero luego entendió. Debe haber tenido un moretón de buen tamaño cuando chocó contra ese árbol. "No," dijo Izaya encogiéndose de hombros, a pesar de que el movimiento tiraba de sus doloridos músculos y contusiones.

"Si tú lo dices," Shizuo se alejó de él hacia donde estaban sus pantalones doblados en la arena. Lo recogió y lo colocó suavemente contra un árbol. Sus gafas de sol estaban delicadamente colocadas en la parte superior. "Te juro que si regreso y no encuentro mis pantalones o se hayan roto o cualquier otra mierda les haya pasado, te arrojaré al océano. ¿Entendido?"

Izaya agitó su mano buena, "¡alto y claro! Tus pantalones están a salvo conmigo". Shizuo lucía como si estuviera debatiendo sobre nadar en el océano con ellos puestos, basado en lo fruncidas que estaban sus cejas. "Espero que puedas nadar a 70 kilómetros por hora porque eso es lo rápido que va un kuro maguro".

Le dio a Izaya una última mirada de advertencia antes de acechar hacia las olas. Cuando estaba hundido hasta la cintura, se sumergió y desapareció en agua turquesa. Cuando resurgió, estaba más lejos de lo que Izaya esperaba y luego su cabeza se hundió una vez más.

Izaya frunció el ceño.

Con el sol caliente contra su costado, miró hacia la línea de árboles y vio uno que todavía estaba en la relativa comodidad de la arena y tenía una cantidad decente de sombra. Recogió su abrigo y se sentó contra una corteza áspera y de bordes profundos.

Miró a través del océano, ocasionalmente viendo el cabello rubio de Shizuo que ahora era solo una mota en la distancia. Descansando su cabeza contra la corteza, Izaya suspiró.

Shizuo en realidad no iba a ir a pescar en alta mar, ¿verdad? No podía ser tan estúpido. Izaya cerró los ojos. Sí, ya conocía muy bien la respuesta a eso. Esto podría llevar todo el día.

"Estúpido", murmuró. "En serio, ¡qué idiota!"

Izaya se inclinó hacia atrás en el árbol y cerró los ojos a la suave brisa. De vez en cuando los abría y escudriñaba el agua. Quince minutos después, Izaya estaba empezando a inquietarse.

"Uf. Debería tirar sus zapatos al océano. O sus cigarrillos, ¡no me dijo que no los tocara!" después de haberse quitado los zapatos y los calcetines para secarse por completo apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas y enterró los pies descalzos en la arena. Tomó su mano y examinó el vendaje sobre su palma, notando que algo de sangre se filtraba. Incluso el más mínimo movimiento de sus dedos hacía que su mano estallara en dolor. No fue una buena señal. Quizás realmente tenía daño en los nervios.

Pero estaba seguro de que cuando regresara, podría arreglar su mano y poder sostener un cuchillo con facilidad. Simplemente apestaba que hubiera sido su mano izquierda, aunque tenía suerte de que ocasionalmente practicaba lanzar cuchillos y hacer otras tareas diarias con la otra mano.

Solo quedaba un día y medio y podría volver a casa. La recompensa valdría la pena esperar.

Rompiendo la calma relajante de las olas se escuchó un crujido agudo de una rama que se rompió en algún lugar más lejos en el bosque. Un cuchillo estaba en la mano de Izaya momentos después.

Se escuchó otro sonido de hojas apartadas, esta vez más cerca. Por los pesados pasos, Izaya estaba seguro de que este tipo era grande.

Izaya estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas en sus manos y encontrar un mejor escondite cuando se dio cuenta de que sus huellas eran un claro indicio de su paradero.

Prácticamente podía escuchar la respiración pesada de quien estaba cerca. Izaya solo se puso el abrigo, sin molestarse con sus zapatos, mientras salía de la arena tras tres pasos largos y rápidos y usando sus habilidades de parkour para agarrar una rama baja y usarla como plataforma para saltar más alto sobre un árbol de aspecto más resistente. Hizo su percha lo mejor que pudo.

La rama crujió demasiado ruidosamente para el gusto de Izaya antes de quedarse quieto. Finalmente, una gran figura pisó la playa. Incluso desde la parte de atrás de la cabeza del hombre, Izaya sabía quién era. Jakow los había seguido hasta aquí o de alguna manera se había topado con este mismo tramo de playa.

Izaya miró con cautela mientras Jakow examinaba la arena donde él y Shizuo habían caminado. Luego, el hombre caminó hacia donde las cosas de Shizuo estaban cuidadosamente dobladas, el ritmo cardíaco de Izaya saltó. Shizuo lo culparía si algo le pasaba a sus cosas restantes. Aunque sería divertido si Shizuo tuviera que dar la vuelta a la isla casi desnudo ... excepto que el humor desaparecería rápidamente.

Pero afortunadamente, Jakow se apartó de los pantalones de Shizuo. Era una lástima, aunque ahora estaba siguiendo las huellas de Izaya en la arena.

Jakow se detuvo de repente, e Izaya vio como el hombre miraba hacia la línea de árboles, su mirada estaba elevándose sutilmente.

 _"Sé que estás ahí, pajarito"_ , dijo Jakow con confianza. _"Vine hasta aquí para jugar"._ Izaya solo tenía dos cuchillos; el que había arrojado a la espalda de Shizuo se perdió en algún lugar entre los restos de árboles caídos.

No sería tan inteligente perder más.

Jakow dio otro paso adelante e Izaya abrazó el árbol más cerca. Trató de encogerse contra la corteza contra la que estaba.

_"¡Pasé toda la mañana siguiendo el rastro de los árboles caídos! Era más fácil que rastrear a un oso en la taiga. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, podría haber colocado algunas buenas trampas"._

El hombre era inteligente al ser cauteloso, sabiendo que Izaya estaba armado y era hábil con los cuchillos. Ya no tenía un hacha, sino algo así como un bastón de senderismo con una punta tallada en el extremo. Izaya tampoco estaba tan lejos, lo descubrirían en cualquier momento. Aunque todavía tenía tiempo para correr.

Fue entonces, con una ligera brisa que agitaba el follaje, que Jakow vio el abrigo negro de Izaya y su sonrisa se extendió a través de sus plateadas mejillas barbudas. _"¡Te encontré!"_

Izaya tomó una decisión rápida, detrás de él, a menos de un metro de distancia, había un árbol aún más resistente con ramas que solo brotaban de la parte superior. Saltó a una de esas ramas y pudo agarrarse y levantarse con una mano. Debajo de él, Jakow avanzaba como lo hubiera hecho Shizuo, aunque sin árboles lloviendo en su camino.

Con su cuchillo afuera y apuntando hacia abajo, Izaya encontró los ojos oscuros de Jakow, y sonrió cordialmente.

Habló en ruso. _"Qué amable de tu parte seguirnos, Jakow Rokossovsky, es una lástima que te hayas perdido a Shizu-chan. ¿Por qué no vuelves en unas horas y vuelves a intentarlo?"_

Jakow igualó la sonrisa de Izaya, el extremo puntiagudo de su lanza apuntaba hacia el cielo. _"Me sorprendió deliciosamente antes. Este Shizu-chan del que hablaste será mi muerte más querida hasta ahora. Espero que te hayas despedido de tu amigo, porque cuando él regrese de su pequeño baño, le dejaré tu cuerpo destrozado. "_

Izaya se rió entre dientes. _"Estoy seguro de que Shizu-chan lo agradecería. Pero si realmente quieres enojarlo, entonces te sugiero que orines en sus pantalones. Entonces peleará contigo en serio."_

El hombre primero revisó el tronco del árbol con sus manos, sacudiendo la base y enviando pequeñas vibraciones que hicieron que Izaya agarrara la corteza con firmeza, anticipando lo que vendría después. Jakow cambió de táctica, en lugar de golpear el tronco con su hombro, optó por ir cargando más peso cada vez, mirando a Izaya con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El árbol protestó por la fuerza, doblándose y crujiendo lo suficiente como para que Izaya buscara un nuevo árbol al que saltar. Fue entonces cuando Izaya miró hacia la orilla.

Desde el ángulo en el que estaba parado Jakow, le resultaba imposible ver el objeto gris precipitándose hacia él. Además, Jakow no poseía el notable sentido de Izaya de saber esquivar al menor ruido que se escuchara, sombra o reflejo. Pero Izaya sonrió con complicidad.

Jakow solo se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal cuando escuchó el silbido justo al lado de su oído, para entonces había vuelto la cabeza para ver un tiburón volando en el aire, apuntando como un misil directamente hacia él. Su segundo de incredulidad le costó, ya que el tiburón chocó con su cabeza y pecho, el impulso lo hizo estrellarse contra el árbol. Finalmente el árbol cedió por la fuerza, e Izaya se dejó caer con cuidado, con clara diversión en su expresión.

Sin la amenaza de que nada se precipitara en su camino, Izaya pudo apreciar completamente la escena. Se volvió hacia la orilla, viendo a Shizuo salir de las olas y luciendo como si estuviera tratando de sacudirse el agua de sus oídos.

Izaya luego se acercó al hombre caído que claramente había quedado inconsciente. El tiburón medía más de dos metros de largo y pudo reconocerlo como un tiburón punta blanca por las largas aletas redondeadas que tenían manchas blancas. El tiburón estaba igualmente quieto.

"¡Eso no es un atún, Shizu-chan!" Izaya puso sus manos en sus caderas.

Shizuo se acercó y miró a Jakow. "Oh, es el chico ruso, Jaku."

"En realidad, su nombre es Jakow".

"¿Qué quería?"

Izaya sonrió, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior antes de hablar. "¡Oh! Sabes, él te estaba buscando. Le dije que no estabas interesado en nada a corto o largo plazo, ¡pero no aceptará un no por respuesta! ¡Es bastante serio acerca de tenerte!"

"¿dejarías esa mierda?" Shizuo refunfuñó. "Sé que estás mintiendo y apuesto a que en realidad te estaba buscando".

"¿Yo? ¡No! Sus palabras fueron textualmente esas" Izaya se aclaró la garganta y bajó la voz, "'Me sorprendió deliciosamente desde antes. Este Shizu-chan del que hablaste será mi más querido hasta ahora. Espero que te hayas despedido de tu amigo, porque cuando vuelva de su pequeño baño, le dejaré tu cuerpo destripado '.- Puede que me haya olvidado de una palabra, ¡nada importante! Pero ¿no crees que fue un poco dulce de su parte decir todo eso? ¡Qué tipo encantador!

Shizuo frunció el ceño, luciendo casi disgustado. "Pensaría que conseguiría ahuyentarlo la primera vez, después de que lo arrojé y todo eso, pero no, algunas personas simplemente no lo entienden. Incluso después de que les arrojas un tiburón". Shizuo luego miró a Izaya y fue como si algo hiciera clic en sus ojos marrones. "O tal vez no debería sorprenderme tanto. Puede ser otro maldito masoquista o tú te estás proyectando con él".

"¡Shizu-chan!" Izaya miró horrorizado, "¡Nunca digas cosas tan ridículas!"

"¡Vamos! No es tan ridículo como la mierda que sale de tu boca."

A Izaya realmente no le gustaba a dónde iba esto. Rápidamente señaló al tiburón.

"¿Qué? Si quieres hablar de ridículo, entonces ¿qué tal si empiezas con lo que le pasó a mi otoro?"

Shizuo miró al tiburón antes de pasar una mano por su cabello mojado. "No podía llegar lo suficientemente lejos, una luz roja seguía parpadeando y cuando volví a la superficie me decía que me diera la vuelta o el dispositivo se dispararía. Así que me di la vuelta y finalmente vi a Jaku tocando mis pantalones. Me sumergí lo suficientemente profundo , buscando una piedra o algo, y ahí fue cuando vi al tiburón ".

Izaya rió disimuladamente. "¿Acabas de coger un tiburón que es incluso más largo que tú y lo lanzaste?"

"Oh, ya estaba muerto cuando lo encontré, y no iba a tocar al tipo muerto que vi, así que elegí el tiburón".

"Bueno, eso explica por qué el tiburón pudo haber muerto", Izaya se encogió de hombros. "¿Y sabes qué? Creo que perdí el apetito por el atún. Qué suerte tienes".

Shizuo lo fulminó con la mirada y respiró hondo. "Ah, que dolor." El agua salada todavía goteaba de él y trató de apartar un poco. "Ni siquiera puedo tomar una ducha adecuada aquí."

Izaya sonrió, pensando que esto había ido mejor de lo que podía haber imaginado.

"Ah, pero encontraste a Jakow, un nuevo compañero. Tal vez con esto él se olvide de ti, a menos que, por supuesto, esto solo haga que se enamore de ti aún más."

"Eres repugnante." Shizuo se dio la vuelta y se acercó a sus cosas, sacó un cigarrillo y encendió uno. Shizuo sacudió la caja, e incluso desde donde estaba Izaya, podía escuchar la caja sonando. El cigarrillo estaba en su boca, el humo flotaba sobre su cabeza. Todavía estaba en sus bóxers, realmente sin preocuparse. Fue entonces cuando Shizuo estaba frente a él, levantando una ceja. "¿qué estas mirando?"

Izaya sintió una repentina e inexplicable aprensión en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Se obligó a apartar su mirada fija antes de recuperarse una vez más y encontrarse con Shizuo con una sonrisa descarada.

"Oh, nada", se encogió de hombros, ignorando el dolor a lo largo de su espalda. "Solo tu trasero."

"¿Hmm?" Shizuo tomó otra profunda bocanada de humo. "¿Me estás jodiendo?"

Izaya había estado esperando se enojara y arrancara árboles por su sarcástico comentario, no lo que solo dijera eso. Frunció el ceño profundamente. ¿Era Shizuo demasiado estúpido para entender la broma? Los ojos de Izaya se agrandaron.

"Estaba bromeando, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo ni siquiera se detuvo mientras se recostaba contra un árbol y fumaba. "Seguro que sí."

"Fue una broma, entiéndelo". La aprensión se convirtió en un desastre.

"Sí, lo entiendo."

Cerró los ojos y luego se tapó la cara con una mano antes de volver a mirar a Shizuo, que seguía fumando distraídamente. ¿Estaba pensando demasiado en esto?

"No estaba mirando tu trasero", dijo Izaya, solo para aclarar que estaban en la misma página.

"Está bien," Shizuo sacudió la ceniza de su cigarrillo. "Pero estás haciendo un gran escándalo con eso".

Izaya parpadeó un par de veces. Continuar afirmando o negando su inocencia solo lo haría parecer peor para él. No podía creer esto. "¿Sabes qué? Tengo hambre de nuevo, así que podrías volver al océano".

"No puedo dejarte por quince minutos solo sin que te metas en problemas. Y no hay atún lo suficientemente cerca, idiota."

Izaya resopló, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó de Shizuo. Su pie pateó un poco de arena que logró esparcirse sobre la cabeza de Jakow.

Izaya se detuvo cuando escuchó a Shizuo reírse. "¡¿Qué pasa con esa expresión en tu cara?!"

Todavía estaba claramente ceñudo, la ira le ardía alrededor del cuello cuando se enfrentó a Shizuo una vez más.

"Relájate, solo estoy jugando contigo", dijo Shizuo. "Te dije que te relajaras, ¿verdad? ¿Alguien necesita que le hagan cosquillas otra vez?"

"Te odio", dijo Izaya.

"Si, lo se."

Para calmarse, Izaya se imaginó lo que le pasaría a Shizuo pronto.

Pero aun así la aprehensión se apoderó de él, una inquietud perturbadora que simplemente no podía ignorar.


	10. Lo que queda

Shizuo podía entender cómo Izaya disfrutaba molestando a la gente. En realidad, fue satisfactorio presenciar cuán rojas podían ponerse las puntas de las orejas de la pulga. Y también fue algo más tranquilo de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Ignoró la incómoda sensación del agua salada secándose contra su piel mientras comenzaba a ponerse los pantalones. Izaya ya se dirigía en dirección al edificio. Shizuo miró al ruso aún inconsciente.

"Toca mis pantalones de nuevo, Jaku, y la próxima vez te lanzaré a un tiburón", dijo Shizuo mientras se ponía las gafas de sol y se daba la vuelta.

"Oye, ¿quieres que escriba eso en la arena para Jakow?" Izaya estaba repentinamente en su rostro, la molestia anterior en su expresión había desaparecido. "¡Es como si estuvieras jugando duro para conseguirlo!"

"¡Joder, no! ¡Solo vas a escribir una mierda espeluznante!"

"¡Ah, no seas aguafiestas!" En los momentos siguientes, tenía un palo en la mano.

A pocos pasos de Jakow, Izaya estaba grabando en la arena con letras que Shizuo no podía reconocer. La pulga se enderezó y lo miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Dice: En la Rusia soviética, Shizu-chan no te lanza a un tiburón, ¡te arrojan un tiburón!"

"Eso no es lo que dije," dijo Shizuo, bajando la voz.

"Está bien, está bien," Izaya se rió entre dientes mientras limpiaba la arena y comenzaba de nuevo. "Bien, - En la Rusia soviética, el tiburón no te lanza, Shizu-chan te lanza-" Izaya se rió entre dientes, "-¡en el tiburón!"

"¡Lo estás convirtiendo en una broma, solo detente!"

"¡Bien, esta vez de verdad!" Izaya limpió la arena y eligió un nuevo lugar para escribir. "¡Espero que te guste el tiburón, imbécil! ¿Es eso suficientemente exacto?"

Eso sonó como algo que él diría. Shizuo miró el largo mensaje en la arena y frunció el ceño. "Parece que escribiste mucho más que eso ... y esa letra parece un corazón".

"¿Qué? Estás paranoico, Shizu-chan. Esa es un з, la pronuncias como una z".

"¿Y no son esos un montón de X y O al final?"

"Esa palabra significa trasero." Izaya se encogió de hombros. "Es _жопу_ ".

"Como sea, ¿sabes qué? no me importa, solo vámonos".

Izaya pateó arena mientras caminaba, mientras que Shizuo tuvo cuidado de no tener arena en sus zapatos.

Tardó más de lo que parecía caminar hacia el edificio de hormigón. Nadar en el océano, perseguir a la pulga y usar su fuerza estaba gastando mucha de su energía. Normalmente habría tenido algo dulce para beber o comer entre comidas, así que no haber comido nada por… bueno, no sabía cuánto tiempo, lo estaba desechando. Habría fumado otro cigarrillo, pero ahora estaba comenzando a racionarlos, sabiendo que los necesitaría más tarde.

"Sabes, podría comenzar una tendencia de bromas, como - En Ikebukuro, te golpea un cartel. O ... En Ikebukuro, te llueven las máquinas expendedoras".

"No lo entiendo, no es gracioso", dijo Shizuo.

"¿Hmm?" Entonces Izaya jadeó de una manera algo exagerada. "Oh, espera un momento. Oh ... esto es malo ..."

Aquí viene, pensó Shizuo con cautela. "Realmente, realmente no quiero saber".

"¡Pero es malo! Acabo de recordar, escribí иди в жопу, que básicamente significa cabrear, pero también significa besarme el trasero, y también literalmente significa ir por el culo. ¿Crees que se lo tomará en serio? Oh ¡No! ¿Y si lo toma como una invitación?”

Shizuo miró los ojos brillantes de Izaya y trató de evitar que su ceja se moviera. "Supongo que esos no son todos los errores que cometiste".

La sonrisa en la boca de la pulga se elevó ligeramente. "¡Oh! ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Aprendiste algo de ruso con Vorona?"

"No, no lo hice. Desafortunadamente, no estoy bien versado en decir tonterías".

"¡Sí, qué desafortunado! Especialmente más desde que Jakow-"

"¡Termina esa frase, pulga, te reto!"

"Jajaja, si así lo insistes. Podría haber escrito _cоси́ мой хуй_ , lo que significa chupar mi ... ¡Woah!"

Izaya apenas esquivó un agarre de Shizuo.

"¡Te haré más rojo que Elmo!"

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me rindo!" Izaya tenía ambos brazos en alto, asegurándose de mantener la mayor distancia. "No sabía que habías visto Plaza Sésamo. Pero supongo que tiene sentido, aunque todavía puede ser un poco demasiado avanzado para ti. Bueno, si soy Elmo, entonces eres el Monstruo de las Galletas".

Shizuo dio unos pasos amenazadores que Izaya igualaba en distancia con una sonrisa todavía en su lugar.

"Joder, ¿eres un idiota? Lo eres, ¿no?"

"Vamos Shizu-chan, repite después de mí: quiero galleta".

"¿Puedes detenerte?" Shizuo estaba sintiendo el familiar burbujeo de su ira.

"La galleta de chocolate es importante para mí ... Significa mucho para mí ... Omm nom nom nom".

"¡Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, Izaya-kun!"

"Es Elmo, y Elmo los ama ... ¡humanos!" Izaya se rió mientras Shizuo lo perseguía hasta el edificio y luego lo rodeaba. Cuando fueron en un círculo completo, Izaya se detuvo para enfrentarlo y Shizuo sonrió, sin retroceder.

"Estaban aquí." Izaya dio un paso atrás, con una sonrisa incómoda en su rostro. "Ya sabes, para averiguar dónde está el antídoto".

"Oh, soy muy consciente de eso, pero puedo dedicar un minuto. Porque eso es todo el tiempo que te tomará para que dejes de tratar esto como un juego".

"No creo que sea un juego. No es como si quisiera estar atrapado en una isla contigo".

"Entonces, averigua cómo conseguir el antídoto para que podamos irnos a casa".

"Idiota, por eso vinimos a este edificio."

"¡Bien!"

Shizuo metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros. Tardó un cuarto de minuto en calmarse lo suficiente para examinar la estructura de hormigón. El aire apestaba a mierda.

Tenía dos pisos de altura, muy pocas ventanas delgadas y una estructura en forma de chimenea en la azotea plana. Ciertamente era más grande que el pequeño edificio de una habitación en el que habían comenzado.

"Caminemos alrededor de él de nuevo", dijo Izaya y se movió incluso antes de que Shizuo pudiera responder.

Todo el tamaño era el de una cancha de baloncesto y estaba a unos 12 metros de la orilla sobre arena y tierra. Los lados del edificio eran similares en todos lados con un color gris sucio y habían dos puertas, una en cada extremo, Izaya las revisó y ambas estaban cerradas.

"Ahora ni siquiera pienses en fumar, Shizu-chan. De hecho, podría haber restos de un gas combustible".

"No iba a hacerlo", dijo Shizuo con brusquedad.

Honestamente, no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto. Frunció el ceño cuando Izaya se apartó de una puerta de hierro y lo miró expectante.

La puerta chirrió cuando Shizuo la forzó a abrirse, la manija se partió por la mitad. Inmediatamente fueron golpeados con un olor repugnante, Shizuo no tenía nada con qué taparse la nariz. El interior estaba oscuro, todo el lugar apestaba a un olor agrio entre acre y carbón. Shizuo estaba de pie junto a la puerta, donde aún podía intentar respirar aire fresco mientras sus ojos se adaptaban al entorno oscuro.

Solo había una cosa en toda la habitación para mirar, colocada justo en el centro, por lo que no había forma de pasarla por alto. Bueno, era difícil no ver al hombre muerto en la silla.

Izaya estaba revisando sus bolsillos junto a él, y luego un brillo azul brumoso llenó la habitación mientras señalaba su teléfono celular.

Hubiera sido mejor si no lo hubiera visto.

Parecía que el hombre había sido sacudido por una corriente eléctrica, su cuerpo arqueado y rígido, la agonía aparente mientras su boca se estiraba increíblemente amplia y torcida.

Eso fue asqueroso. ¡Repulsivo!

Izaya se acercó, sostenía su abrigo frente a su nariz. Se detuvo cerca del cuerpo y bajó la luz para ver mejor. Shizuo se quedó junto a la puerta. Se encendió un punto rojo.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era del teléfono. ¿La pulga realmente estaba grabando esta mierda?

Finalmente, Izaya dio un paso atrás, pero señaló otra puerta a la que Shizuo no había prestado atención. Estaba reacio a dar un paso más en la habitación e Izaya revisó la puerta él mismo. No sintió ningún alivio cuando la pulga pudo abrirlo y miró dentro de otra habitación oscura.

Shizuo tomó una profunda bocanada de aire fresco semi-limpio antes de cubrirse la nariz y la boca, siguiendo por donde Izaya ya había pasado. La habitación contigua estaba mucho más limpia y Shizuo cerró la puerta tras él. Se cerró con un clic cuando lo hizo, bloqueándose en su lugar.

Izaya pareció escucharlo también. "Tendría sentido si las puertas se cerraran por un lado. Eso haría más justo para las personas encadenadas para que no sean patos fáciles".

Shizuo no dijo nada. Recordó esa madrugada cuando hizo un agujero en la pared, en lugar de usar la puerta como una persona normal, y luego dejó a Izaya allí.

Con la luz, Shizuo distinguió algo extraño con el suelo de esta habitación. Cuatro cadenas colgaban del techo y caían en un pozo debajo de ellas.

"Usaron un veneno diferente en el otro tipo", dijo Izaya mientras miraba lo que había en el pozo. "Podrían ser muchos tipos de venenos, incluidos los metales pesados, o tal vez la estricnina podría ser más cercana, considerando lo severo del rigor mortis en su espalda arqueada. Sí, probablemente murió mientras aún tenía convulsiones y también muy recientemente. Y Quienquiera que estuviera aquí logró escapar. Supongo que tuvo suerte de estar atrapado en algo tan sencillo ".

Shizuo se acercó a donde estaba Izaya y miró hacia un pozo lleno de agujas de jeringas. Todavía no lo entendía realmente.

"¿Crees que una de esas jeringas tiene un antídoto?" preguntó.

Incluso en la oscuridad, Shizuo pudo distinguir la expresión divertida en el rostro de la pulga inclinada hacia él.

"Será como encontrar una aguja en un pajar".

"¿Bueno?" Shizuo frunció el ceño.

"Supongo que no has visto las películas de Saw. Porque había una escena similar a esta, con la llave en una pila de agujas hipodérmicas, pero tu idea es mucho más creativa. Lo que hubiera sido mejor sería si cada uno de estos hubiera sido llenado con una solución salina, excepto tres de ellos, uno con un antídoto y dos más con una dosis letal de veneno. Por supuesto, no se podría decir cuál es cuál, con todos siendo incoloro, y la víctima ya tendría un veneno de acción lenta en su sistema y tendría que probarlos todos ".

"Dios, ¿por qué no escribes un manual completo para ellos mientras estás en eso? Vas a hacer de este infierno una pesadilla".

Izaya resopló. "Gracias, Shizu-chan. Me aseguraré de que también sea a prueba de monstruos."

"Idiota."

Shizuo no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Izaya mientras se movía por la habitación. Realmente deseaba que su teléfono no se hubiera roto.

"Debe haber pasado por aquí", dijo Izaya mientras empujaba una nueva puerta. Se abrió a una estrecha escalera ascendente. Izaya apuntó su teléfono hacia arriba, aunque la luz no podía llegar a la parte superior.

"Está bien, yo iré primero", dijo Shizuo, queriendo darse prisa para poder respirar aire fresco de nuevo.

Los escalones estaban hechos de cemento y el olor a carbón todavía se adhería a las paredes. Solo había una puerta de hierro en la parte superior que se abrió fácilmente cuando Shizuo la tocó. Estaba relativamente oscuro, pero los ojos de Shizuo se habían adaptado mejor.

Esta habitación era casi del mismo tamaño que las demás. Cuatro ventanas paralelas, dos a cada lado, permitían pequeñas inclinaciones de luz contra el suelo. Partículas de polvo flotaban por donde pasaba la luz. Se había roto una ventana. En una esquina, la pared se abría hacia adentro, y Shizuo recordó que probablemente era allí donde estaba la chimenea. A unos metros de distancia había otra puerta. Se acercó a esa y abrió la cerradura con un solo empujón.

Shizuo arrugó la nariz cuando un claro olor a huevos podridos le picó cuando llegó a sus pulmones. Incluso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de golpe, vio la figura dentro. Casi tropezó con Izaya mientras retrocedía. "¡Ah, mierda!"

"Vaya, eso es rancio. ¿Por casualidad viste dentro?"

"Joder, esa mierda quema", dijo Shizuo mientras se frotaba la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Probablemente habría vomitado si no hubiera presenciado algo peor en la playa. En el breve vistazo que Shizuo presenció, la luz de una de las ventanas alcanzó la clavícula del hombre, y él había visto la piel oscura que se carcomía, convertida en un desastre como si su piel y sus músculos se hubieran derretido en un amarillo grueso, rojo y negro. Algunas costillas blancas y rígidas asomaban donde incluso la ropa se había desintegrado.

Eso era todo lo que Shizuo había visto y fue suficiente para que su cabeza diera vueltas.

Puso una mano en su frente. "No abras la puerta. Creo que los humos son tóxicos".

Quizás la pulga tenía algo sobre gases inflamables.

"Huele a azufre allí", dijo Izaya.

Shizuo se alejó unos pasos.

"¿Así que ves algo?"

Cerró los ojos, pero la imagen permaneció. "Derretido ... su piel estaba derretida".

"Tal vez sea ácido sulfúrico," musitó Izaya.

Era un callejón sin salida aquí y Shizuo no quería molestarse en bajar las escaleras nuevamente para ver el otro cadáver. Golpeó la pared donde la ventana ya estaba rota, arrancando trozos de cemento mientras lo hacía. En poco tiempo hubo un agujero considerable por el que cayó y aterrizó en la arena blanda. Shizuo miró hacia arriba justo cuando la pulga saltó hacia abajo, con su abrigo arrastrándose detrás de él como una estúpida capa forrada de piel.

Tampoco quería ir al otro lado del edificio donde había más habitaciones y cadáveres. Izaya no se veía demasiado desconcertado, pero un poco de círculos oscuros aparecían debajo de sus ojos, probablemente por agotamiento. Esto demostró cuán resistente podría ser esta pulga, aún saltando incluso con pérdida de sangre.

"Tomemos un descanso", dijo mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. Izaya lo miró con sus ojos tan agudos como siempre.

"¿Necesitas un descanso para fumar?"

"No, solo quiero poder respirar".

Descansaron solo por un corto tiempo, Shizuo durante ese tiempo miró hacia el mar e Izaya de espaldas en la arena.

Cuando forzó la puerta para abrirse, el metal se dobló y la cerradura se soltó sin mucha resistencia, Shizuo no estaba tan sorprendido cuando sus ojos se reajustaron a la habitación más oscura.

El olor era repugnante, nauseabundo. En el cálido espacio cerrado donde el cadáver había permanecido durante días, comenzando ya el lento proceso de descomposición, haciendo del aire una pútrido, putrefacto y asqueroso. Pero no se parecía en nada a lo que había encima de ellos. Entró en la habitación con Izaya detrás de él.

En los extremos opuestos de la habitación había dos cajas estrechas como de metal atadas con alambre de púas. Ni siquiera un niño podría atravesarlo sin sufrir un corte grave.

Solo un cuerpo quedó enredado en esta telaraña de alambre de púas, cortes claros en la piel y la ropa rasgadas. Pero había algo extraño en la posición del cuerpo como si estuviera demasiado atrapado.

Se acercaron. Honestamente, parecía como si esta persona se hubiera envuelto el cuello con alambre de púas justo debajo de donde estaba el dispositivo de metal alrededor del cuello, la sangre era casi negra en la oscuridad. No tenía sentido.

Este hombre casi lo había logrado, un pie más y habría sido libre. También había muchos cortes abiertos a lo largo de sus brazos, sus anchas piernas y su gran espalda. Realmente no tendría sentido darse por vencido y terminar con la auto-estrangulación… ¿a menos que? Volvió a mirar la otra caja envuelta en alambre de púas.

A menos que… alguien más le hubiera hecho esto.

La muerte tuvo que haber sido insoportablemente dolorosa. Asesinato cometido en la medida en que quienquiera que hubiera hecho esto tuvo que rasgarse las manos mientras tiraba del alambre de púas contra ese cuello. Probablemente se conocían, se odiaban.

Una configuración que se parece a lo que pasaba entre él e Izaya. Sí, no hacía falta ser un genio para descubrir tanto.

Realmente podría haber matado a Izaya. Podría haber usado las cadenas para atarle el cuello, o tal vez podría haberlo pateado suficientes veces hasta que su sangre salpicara las paredes de cemento.

Probablemente ni siquiera habría sudado al hacerlo. Quizás él también se hubiera sentido bien por eso.

Pero ahora ... Ahora la idea de hacer algo así ... sí, no le sentaba bien en el estómago. No tenía el mismo atractivo.

Shizuo miró a Izaya que tenía su teléfono en sus manos, iluminando el cuerpo con una luz en blanco.

¿Quizás Izaya también se dio cuenta?

Probablemente.

"Sigamos," dijo Shizuo, su voz brusca en el silencio.

Izaya lo miró, la luz todavía apuntaba hacia abajo. Era una imagen algo espeluznante.

Una puerta de hierro y un rectángulo negro en la habitación ya oscura, estaba en la pared del extremo izquierdo. Shizuo dio un paso hacia él y nuevamente la puerta tuvo que abrirse a la fuerza, crujiendo por el poder detrás de sus antebrazos.

El borde de la puerta raspó contra el piso de cemento cuando Shizuo empujó el metal. El aire estaba viciado, pero no había cuerpos aquí. Estaba sospechosamente vacío a excepción de otra puerta de hierro negro.

La luz se balanceó un poco cuando Izaya dio un paso adelante. No había ventanas en esta habitación. Shizuo cerró la puerta, tratando de evitar el grotesco olor.

La pulga examinó la puerta de hierro y probó la manija que se negaba a abrirse.

"Hazte a un lado", dijo Shizuo mientras se acercaba detrás de él y se tomaba unos segundos para torcer el marco de metal. Esta puerta era un poco más voluminosa que las otras, reforzada en el marco con una hoja adicional de metal y atornillada con cerraduras resistentes. Pero no fue un problema para él romperla.

Shizuo sintió primero la bajada de temperatura. El persistente olor a carbón provenía de dondequiera que esto condujera. Izaya trajo su teléfono inteligente y la luz les mostró que había una escalera.

Lo miraron durante unos segundos. La luz nebulosa no fue suficiente para ver lo que había más allá de ellos. Ninguno de los dos hizo un movimiento para dar un paso adelante, y Shizuo pudo sentir una vez más esa sensación de incomodidad en sus entrañas.

"¿Recuerdas esas películas de terror cuando piensas en lo estúpida que es la gente por entrar en un lugar realmente espeluznante y solo quieres que vayan más allá para ver cómo los matan?" Izaya comentó mientras miraba a través de la puerta de concreto que conducía a una estrecha escalera que descendía a la oscuridad total. Shizuo se habría molestado por lo que dijo, pero el tono de la pulga no era burlón, era extrañamente serio.

"¿Qué? creo que te equivocaste. Estoy bastante seguro de que quieres advertirles que no vayan más lejos". Shizuo dijo con el ceño fruncido. "Pero no sé, nunca entendí el sentido de esas películas".

"Sí, bueno ... creo que este es ese momento."

"Tch, está bien." Shizuo dio un paso adelante. No había barandilla, así que siguió las paredes con la punta de los dedos. Izaya lo siguió. La temperatura refrescante no fue exactamente un alivio ya que una sensación punzante lo invadió. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, consciente de no ser demasiado áspero con el metal de la nuca donde quería rascarse.

Al final de la escalera había otra puerta de metal. "Hay demasiadas malditas puertas", murmuró Shizuo mientras pateaba el metal. Este voló de sus bisagras y aterrizó con un rasguño rechinante.

Arrugando la nariz por el extraño olor a carbón algo espeso y casi dulce, Shizuo entrecerró los ojos mientras trataba de ver lo que había en esta habitación. Por la pequeña luz que venía del teléfono de Izaya, Shizuo observó que no había mucho. Su patada en la puerta había levantado una pequeña nube de polvo en el aire. Había arena gris esparcida en algunos lugares del piso de cemento.

Le picaba la nariz y se cubrió la cara con una mano.

"¿Encontrar cualquier cosa?" Preguntó Shizuo. Sería muy conveniente si pudieran encontrar un mapa o planos que les indicaran dónde estaba el antídoto. De lo contrario, todo esto fue solo una pérdida de tiempo.

"Hay otra habitación", dijo Izaya. Shizuo no quería quedarse en la oscuridad total, así que siguió a Izaya. Su pierna golpeó contra la puerta rota en el suelo y se estrelló a un par de pies de distancia. El sonido hizo eco con fuerza y se encogió.

Izaya estaba moviendo cosas en la otra habitación. Había toneladas de estantes vacíos alineados en una de las paredes, una otra mesa larga y delgada contra otra pared. Izaya estaba de rodillas, atravesando lo que podría haber sido una bolsa de plástico gruesa. Una botella transparente vacía de algo estaba a sus pies junto a su teléfono inteligente.

"Esto probablemente lo dejó uno de los trabajadores. Todo lo demás se limpió". Algo se arrugó en las manos de la pulga. A continuación, sacó un objeto voluminoso y lo giró en sus manos. Hizo clic y la habitación se llenó de una suave luz amarilla. Era una linterna, las baterías a punto de agotarse. Lo dejó a su lado y mostró cuán sucias estaban las paredes y los pisos con polvo negro y gris a su alrededor.

"Apúrate, este lugar huele a mierda", dijo Shizuo detrás de su mano.

"Sostén esto entonces," Izaya señaló la linterna y la bolsa negra. También colocó la botella de plástico en la bolsa y tomó su teléfono. No había nada más en la habitación.

Su nariz se arrugó y estornudó. Shizuo solo quería salir de aquí. Recogiendo la bolsa y la linterna, Shizuo se giró para irse.

Sus huellas eran fáciles de ver en el suelo, como si hubieran estado pisando grava fina. Las paredes también estaban pintadas de forma extraña. A Shizuo instintivamente no le gustó. Sostuvo la luz un poco más arriba en su mano, incluso con las baterías que parpadeaban lentamente, era mejor que la luz sucia del teléfono celular.

Una de las paredes era de color negro chamuscado, y Shizuo apuntó su luz lo mejor que pudo. Dio un paso adelante y algo crujió bajo el tacón de su zapato. Cuando levantó el pie, al principio no sabía lo que estaba mirando. Cuando lo pinchó de nuevo con su zapato, se hizo evidente que eran dientes, dientes humanos.

Su ceño se profundizó. Volvió a mirar a la pared y se acercó. No se molestó en comprobar cuando sus pies crujían sobre otras cosas. Había un pestillo en la pared.

Izaya se acercó a él, el abrigo oscureciendo la parte inferior de su rostro. "Probablemente sea mejor si no miras hacia adentro", dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

Izaya lo miró con ojos ligeramente cautelosos. "¿Qué crees que hemos estado respirando?"

Shizuo le devolvió el parpadeo. Estaba a punto de decir arena, pero Izaya habló una vez más.

"Lo que queda son principalmente fosfatos de calcio con algunos otros minerales y oligoelementos. Ninguno de ellos representa ningún tipo de peligro para la salud del medio ambiente o de los seres vivos ... Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" Habló clara y clínicamente. "Cuando se someten a llamas extremas, los tejidos blandos se tensan y vaporizan, la piel se raja, se ampollan y decoloran, los músculos se flexionan y carbonizan, y lo que queda de los huesos se calcifica y comienza a desmoronarse y descascararse. Aproximadamente dos kilogramos es todo lo que queda, bueno , depende principalmente de la estructura ósea del individuo. ¿Entiendes ahora? "

Shizuo podía, pero realmente no quería. No quería creerlo.

Se acercó al pestillo y lo levantó. Parecía un horno enorme. Detrás de eso había dos manijas pequeñas y abrió fácilmente la gruesa hoja de metal. Fragmentos de grava y cenizas cayeron de la plataforma elevada, y desde donde estaba, habían más montones. De nuevo fue golpeado con ese olor a carbón y acre de vapores nocivos que inmediatamente identificó como carne podrida. Era tan fuerte que casi podía saborearlo.

En el centro de esto había algunos cuerpos más. Una luz brillante parpadeó junto a él, y la pulga sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto.

Shizuo rápidamente dejó que las puertas de metal cayeran en su lugar.

No quería respirar un segundo más de esto. Tan rápido como pudo moverse, sin traer una tormenta de ceniza y polvo, subió las escaleras y no quiso mirar al cadáver en el alambre de púas cuando irrumpió por la puerta rota.

Respirar este aire todavía no era lo suficientemente limpio. Sin mirar para ver dónde estaba Izaya, pero al escuchar la salida de la pulga del edificio, comenzó a caminar por la orilla. Apagó la linterna y la metió en la bolsa negra. Lo que sea que hubiera allí, ojalá valiera la pena.

Ask, el olor estaba sobre sus pantalones y pegado a su piel. Estaba sucio y repugnante. Deseó haber escuchado a la pulga y no haber abierto las puertas del crematorio.

Ese lugar podría ser donde terminen.


	11. Un toro carga al agitar un cabo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El parásito estaba más cerca de lo que Shizuo jamás sabría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción: En este capítulo hay un juego de palabras de orígen japones. Revisa las notas al final del capítulo para entenderlo mejor.

La isla era perfecta para el estudio de la tafonomía, con la humedad, los insectos, el calor y el ilimitado número de cadáveres.

Izaya estaba muy contento de que quien fuera que operara este proyecto tuviera la ingeniosa idea de construir un crematorio. Eso fue probablemente lo único en lo que no pudo encontrar fallas. No quería imaginar el lugar como una plaga de cuerpos en diferentes etapas de descomposición: hinchazón, infestaciones de insectos, momificación y piel curtida y descolorida. El fetor de la podredumbre, probablemente tan penetrante que su sabor quedaría imbuido en su paladar para siempre.

No. Estaba muy contento.

Ya ni siquiera eran humanos. Cualquier existencia que alguna vez tuvieron se había ido. No había nada que Izaya pudiera amar sobre los restos de cenizas y grava de los humanos.

No sintió remordimiento, lástima ni adoración por el difunto. Todo fue una apatía entumecida que enfrió su cabeza de reaccionar de una manera visceral. Pero de Shizuo, que actualmente estaba tratando de lavar la parte superior de su cuerpo en el océano, no se podía decir lo mismo de él. Izaya había visto verdadero disgusto y horror en sus ojos, pero no había sentido ningún placer por ello. Porque un monstruo no debería sentir nada más que alegría o desdén por el sufrimiento de un humano. Un monstruo no debería tener respuestas tan humanas. Shizuo se había visto más afectado que Izaya, lo cual era absurdo considerando que él era quien amaba realmente a los humanos.

Las probabilidades deberían haber convertido a Shizuo en un monstruo. Debería haber sucumbido, incluso ahora, frente a la muerte constante. Entonces, ¿por qué cuanto más quería Izaya despertar al monstruo, más humana parecía la bestia? Simplemente no tenía sentido.

Shizuo podría haber matado a alguien fácilmente en Ikebukuro, incluso por accidente. Pero nunca lo había hecho. Tenía la fuerza para hacerlo y un temperamento que lo volvía increíblemente volátil.

Izaya era el único que Shizuo odiaba lo suficiente como para matar, y sin embargo, no lo había hecho. Incluso cuando tuvo múltiples oportunidades y cuando Izaya se lo pidió. Pero, ¿por qué iría en contra de su naturaleza?

Tal vez Shizuo no era tan monstruoso como quería creer.

Ese pensamiento lo alarmó con disgusto.

Rápidamente rechazó esa línea de pensamiento, en lugar de eso se centró en el cuero flexible entre sus dedos.

Era una billetera que le había quitado al primer cadáver rígido, habiéndola sacado de los pantalones del hombre justo al lado de una mancha oscura de orina todavía húmeda. No había podido recoger más carteras, el segundo cuerpo inaccesible y el tercero enredado en una jaula de alambre de púas.

Abrió el suave cuero gris e inmediatamente vio los pocos billetes en euros de colores brillantes. No se molestó en contar el dinero mientras se dirigía directamente a las delgadas tarjetas de plástico. Lo que buscaba era cualquier tipo de identificación. Sacó una licencia de conducir, leyó el nombre y la dirección para memorizarla.

Izaya miró hacia arriba cuando escuchó a Shizuo acercarse y metió la billetera en la bolsa negra. Realmente no quería tener que explicar que estaba catalogando a tantas personas como pudiera, de esa manera podría identificar a los responsables de ponerlos en la isla. Y estaba en su naturaleza registrar cualquier cosa que pudiera usarse contra estas personas más adelante.

Izaya tuvo mucha suerte de que hubiese alrededor de una docena de billeteras en la bolsa, todas vacías de efectivo y tarjetas de crédito, pero quedaba una que otra información personal. También había algunos teléfonos móviles muertos. Había visto esto mientras revisaba la bolsa antes en la oscuridad, pero no había tocado nada desde que salió a la luz del sol y sintió una irritación persistente por el comportamiento de Shizuo.

Unos ojos castaños abatidos, oscurecidos por detrás de unas gafas tintadas, se encontraron con los suyos. Shizuo luego miró la bolsa a los pies de Izaya, habiéndola dejado caer allí antes de sentir la necesidad de lavarse. Izaya probablemente también tenía los bordes polvorientos y como vestía de negro sabía que era visible. Pero Shizuo no comentó sobre eso.

"¿Qué hay en la bolsa?" Preguntó Shizuo, ya bajándose y sentándose frente a Izaya.

El agua humedeció los mechones rubios haciéndolos parecer más oscuros y desordenados. Shizuo se había lavado el hollín negro y gris, pero todavía se frotaba los brazos de manera distraída. Había sido lo suficientemente meticuloso como para que incluso sus uñas cortas estuvieran limpias, pero Izaya imaginó una suciedad imperceptible que se aferraba a él.

Tomó segundos acercar la bolsa al Shizuo. Casi sonrió cuando Shizuo le dio una mirada de disgusto. Izaya no perdió el tiempo, volteó la bolsa permitiendo que el contenido cayera entre ellos. Un poco de ceniza y fragmentos de huesos finos se mezclaron con la arena mientras lo hacía.

Había más aquí de lo que había percibido al principio, ahora podía verlo todo claramente. De hecho, a Izaya le hubiera gustado conocer al hombre que había dejado estas cosas aquí porque todo era un poco revelador ya que eran los artículos personales de un trabajador, a esto se le sumaba lo que había robado de los cuerpos. Había carteras de diferentes colores, teléfonos, toneladas de estuches de pastillas reventadas, bolsas Ziploc vacías que Izaya podía asumir con seguridad que habían sido el hogar de las drogas, pero lo más importante, había cosas que realmente podían usar.

Izaya se sintió atraído por los paquetes de comida de forma cuadrada. Las palabras en ellos eran Sezamki Aha! Había siete golosinas de aspecto granulado. Lo que hizo que Izaya estuviese tan complacido fue ver la mitad de un recipiente de goma de mascar xilitol de menta. Había una caja de cigarrillos blanca y verde, de la marca Winston, con sabor a mentol. La mezcla americana estaba escrita en el costado y en la parte frontal del paquete tenía un mensaje de advertencia en ruso que decía que fumar mata. Izaya recogió la caja y se abrió para encontrar que solo se habían usado unos pocos cigarros. Lo cerró antes de arrojárselo a Shizuo, quien lo atrapó antes de que pudiera golpearlo en el pecho.

"Oye, míralo", dijo Shizuo con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba la caja y la agitaba. "¿Quién diablos puede fumar esto mientras quema cuerpos, eh? Eso es enfermo".

Izaya se animó, sin haber pensado en eso antes. “¿Hmm? ¿Alguien está inspirado a dejar de fumar? "

Shizuo continuó refunfuñando mientras abría la parte superior del paquete y miraba dentro los cigarrillos. Sacó uno entre sus dedos, examinando el palo prístino que era completamente blanco como el hueso. Dudó un momento antes de encender uno y dar una calada. Tosió, sacándolo de inmediato y haciendo una mueca.

"Asqueroso. Sabe a enjuague bucal."

La esquina de la boca de Izaya se curvó en una sonrisa. "Tal vez el trabajador no quería inhalar humo que sabía demasiado parecido al cuerpo quemándose, sino que quería un sabor que pudiera limpiar un poco su boca. ¿No es interesante?"

"No," dijo Shizuo mientras se lo llevaba a los labios y lo intentaba de nuevo.

Fue bastante interesante que Shizuo pudiera fumar tan pronto después de salir de un crematorio. O Shizuo realmente necesitaba tanto la nicotina o estaba tratando mentalmente de no asociar el fumar con lo que había visto.

"¿No te molesta en absoluto estar fumando?" Preguntó Izaya. El olor era realmente a menta. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, presionó el botón de encendido en algunos teléfonos, esperando que funcionara, pero hasta ahora estaban todos muertos.

"Sí, lo odio. Pero también me calma," Shizuo señaló un voluminoso teléfono negro. "¿Eso es raro? No hay pantalla".

Estaba medio sumergido en una pila de bolsas de plástico transparente, y cuando Izaya lo miró, se dio cuenta de que no era un teléfono en absoluto. Respiró hondo, porque, ¡mierda, esto era algo! Lo cogió rápidamente, lo sacó y casi lo acunó en su mano buena.

"Es una radio de dos vías", dijo. Un walkie-talkie portátil que posiblemente les permita hablar con quienes nos miran ahora.

Shizuo también se inclinó más cerca, el humo flotando sobre él. "Mierda, ¿en serio?"

Le pesaba la mano cuando le dio la vuelta. Parecía uno adecuado para el ejército o la policía. Tuvo que maniobrarlo para poder encender un nob que controlaba el volumen. Una luz roja parpadeó en la esquina y el ritmo cardíaco de Izaya saltó cuando escuchó un leve zumbido de estática. Subió el volumen y la estática se hizo más fuerte, aunque a veces se cortaba.

"¿Puedes llamar a alguien para pedir ayuda?"

"Dudo que llegue tan lejos, pero si alguien está lo suficientemente cerca de la isla, entonces es posible". Apretó un botón lateral, la estática se despejó y lo acercó para poder hablar con él. "¿Hola? ¿Alguien puede recibir este mensaje?" Habló en inglés. Soltó el botón y encendió la radio. La luz roja se atenuó, parpadeó más y cortó la estática. "Hola."

"¿Hola?" Ahora hablaba en ruso y esperaba una respuesta. No había nada más que estática. "Estamos demasiado lejos de los demás. Deben usar esto para comunicarse mientras están en la isla". Apagó la perilla.

"¿Crees que si volvemos a subir esa montaña podremos alcanzar una señal?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"No funciona así, y no es como si nos fueran a enviar un grupo de rescate". Izaya le dio la vuelta una vez más. Abrió la parte trasera y comprobó la batería. Era largo y negro, nada que pudiera reemplazarse fácilmente. Buscó en las otras carteras y teléfonos con la esperanza de encontrar una batería de repuesto. No hubo ninguno.

"¿Pero y si llegamos a un canal diferente o algo así?"

"Estamos en una isla probablemente en algún lugar del Océano Índico, Shizu-chan. No hay otro canal".

Debajo de una billetera marrón había una botella pequeña, e Izaya la recogió. Tenía un cuarto de cantidad de líquido viscoso e Izaya abrió la tapa. Podía oler el alcohol. "Mira, es desinfectante de manos", dijo, después de leer el inglés en la botella. Tenía una pequeña masa en la palma de la mano antes de pasársela a Shizuo, quien aplicó una gran cantidad hasta los codos. Izaya no se habría sorprendido si Shizuo se lo hubiera puesto en el pelo. "Genial, ahora estamos 99.9 por ciento libres de gérmenes. Se siente fantástico".

Shizuo no respondió mientras tapaba la tapa y la dejaba.

Izaya comenzó a clasificar la pila por elementos. Le tomó unos minutos y Shizuo miró la costa mientras fumaba.

Primero revisó las billeteras, leyó cada nombre y dirección, ocasionalmente tomaba fotografías cuando los nombres eran demasiado extraños y tenía dificultades para pronunciarlos en su cabeza. Todas las billeteras habían sido despojadas de su dinero y tarjetas. En el séptimo, Izaya sonrió cuando encontró un cuadrado de papel de aluminio.

"Oh, ¿pero no es nuestro buen amigo?" La luz del sol destellaba en la lámina púrpura como con magia. "Mira, encontré un reemplazo para tu anterior novio a quien hiciste estallar sin piedad." Shizuo volvió la cabeza.

"Ah, mierda, esto no de nuevo", dijo Shizuo con el ceño fruncido y realmente gimió. "¿Puedes darme un descanso?"

"Pero Shizu-chan, no deberías ser tan exigente con el amor. Esta vez incluso te dejaré nombrarlo. No, espera, no importa, tengo esto."

"Estoy tan cerca de estrangularte." Shizuo tenía su mano libre en un minúsculo espacio entre sus dedos, pero bien podría haber quedado sin espacio.

"Ah, qué dulces recuerdos", suspiró Izaya, "La trágica muerte de Willy-san, el condón vencido. Y ahora tenemos esto, un condón de éxtasis Troyano para su placer. Qué hermoso. Trojan-san", dijo Izaya. mientras se regodeaba, sostuvo el condón y miró a Shizuo, quien parecía cada vez más molesto. "¿Crees que puedes resistir mejor que en la Guerra de Troya cuando los hombres se libraron de debajo del enorme caballo de madera y ..."

El cigarrillo se dobló en la mano de Shizuo y lo tiró a la arena.

"-tomó el asedio de Troya-" Izaya terminó y metió el paquete de condones en el interior del bolsillo de su abrigo por la seguridad de Trojan-san así como por la suya propia. "Terminé, terminé", dijo muy rápidamente con las manos en alto. Shizuo bien podría intentar estrangularlo nuevamente con eso. E Izaya realmente no quería que su muerte se registrara como asfixia por un condón.

"Tal vez sea demasiado pronto, no puedes reemplazar a Willy-san, ¿no?"

"Sí, lo tuve durante años, idiota," Shizuo sacó un cigarrillo nuevo y lo encendió. "Dame un respiro y no lo menciones nunca más".

"Aquí, esto podría ayudarte con tu dolor," Izaya le pasó un paquete de Sezamki.

El plástico se arrugó cuando le dio la vuelta. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba las palabras extranjeras. "¿Qué es?"

"Un bocadillo, ya sabes ... ¿sustento? Omm nom nom nom?" Izaya sonrió ante la expresión poco divertida de Shizuo.

"Sé que es comida, idiota," refunfuñó Shizuo. "No estoy de humor para comer". Shizuo le dio una mirada a medias antes de mirar hacia el océano.

Izaya tomó una nueva billetera y buscó en las ranuras. Esta no tenía tarjetas, pero tenía algunas fotos Polaroid que sacó para verlas más de cerca. Eran tres. Dos de unos niños pequeños de pelo negro rizado y piel oscura y la última era de dos niños con lo que probablemente fueran sus padres. Estaba granulado y gastado, a Izaya le gustaron mucho las fotos. Parecía una familia muy querida, pero el hombre de la foto, el padre, probablemente tuvo algún problema con algún tipo de crimen organizado que lo trajo aquí.

Dio la vuelta a las fotografías, pero el reverso estaba en blanco. Tenía muchas ganas de saber más sobre ellos y terminó metiendo las fotos en su propia billetera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Shizuo le preguntó. Izaya no se había dado cuenta de que la atención de Shizuo había vuelto mientras estaba tan absorto mirando las fotos. Esos ojos marrones viajaron de regreso desde el bolsillo de Izaya, donde había puesto su propia billetera.

El se encogió de hombros. "Reuniendo información."

Shizuo estaba recostado sobre un brazo, su otro brazo estaba descansando perezosamente junto a su rodilla antes de regresar a su boca. Miró con leve escepticismo las carteras que Izaya había examinado a fondo antes de parecer perder el interés, volviendo su mirada hacia la orilla. Estaba mayormente seco, pero algunas gotas de agua bajaban lentamente por la extensión de su torso, hasta el borde de sus pantalones. La forma en que se inclinaba hacia atrás acentuaba lo delgado que era y el rastro de músculos tonificados.

Al principio, Izaya había estado tan entretenido de que la mitad del precioso uniforme de camarero de Shizuo había desaparecido, pero había dejado de ser gracioso.

Con menos entusiasmo y un ligero enfado, Izaya reanudó la búsqueda en las últimas carteras restantes. Ni siquiera había dicho nada cuando sacó otro condón, este era un cuadrado amarillo genérico de papel de aluminio. Sabiendo que tenía varios usos, se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Tenía una buena lista en su cabeza, y en su teléfono, de nombres y direcciones de todas las billeteras. De los teléfonos móviles, solo había seis, y todos menos uno estaban muertos, pero con una batería de duración crítica. Sacó las tarjetas SIM y las puso en una bolsa de plástico transparente. Todo fue a un bolsillo diferente en el interior de su abrigo.

Dejando a un lado todas las billeteras y teléfonos, todo lo que quedó fue la botella de plástico vacía, los bocadillos, el chicle, la linterna, el desinfectante de manos y el walkie-talkie. Se quedó con las bolsas de plástico vacías restantes, pero agregó los estuches de pastillas reventados con las billeteras y los teléfonos muertos que iba a dejar.

Izaya se sentó con la barbilla ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y miraba más allá de las hojas en abanico, hacia el cielo donde el sol se había movido lejos durante el transcurso del día. Había nubes más dispersas.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Shizuo. Izaya se sentó más derecho e inclinó su mirada hacia abajo. "No te ves tan bien."

Izaya sonrió. De hecho, estaba un poco sorprendido de que Shizuo hiciera parecer que le importaba a medias y que no le haya dicho veía como la mierda. Se llevó una rodilla al pecho y apoyó los brazos y la cabeza en ella. "Solo soy melocotón".

"Estás agotado, es mejor que comas algo". Hubo un crujido cuando Shizuo tomó uno de los bocadillos y lo arrojó hacia arriba para que Izaya lo agarrara con su mano derecha. "Dijiste que tenías hambre, ¿verdad?"

Miró el paquete amarillo y azul con disgusto. "Para empezar, nunca tuve hambre".

Shizuo sonrió, pero no había nada feliz al respecto. "Por supuesto que no tenías hambre, solo buscabas cabrearme ¿eh?"

Izaya le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Estás loco, Shizu-chan?"

"Nah, solo soy melocotón", dijo Shizuo con una sonrisa aún más amplia. "Tan melocotón, que nunca me sentí tan melocotón".

"Bueno, ¿no es grandioso que ambos seamos tan melocotones?" Dijo Izaya, tono melifluo.

"Joder, toda esta charla de melocotón me dio hambre." Apagó el cigarrillo, tomó una de las barras Sezamki y la abrió, metiéndose la mitad en la boca mientras se partía en dos. Solo tomó unos momentos mientras su rostro cambiaba, de una ira mal disfrazada a algo casi complaciente.

Izaya volvió a mirar el paquete. La forma en que Shizuo estaba actuando era como si los bocadillos estuvieran llenos de drogas o como si fuera nirvánico.

Nunca lo había visto comer así. Incluso en la escuela, en el momento en que Shizuo sentía que Izaya estaba cerca, cuando todos almorzaban en sus aulas, entraba en un ataque y lo echaba. Shizuo comió de una manera similarmente bovina, tranquilo y tan inesperadamente diferente a él.

Izaya frunció el ceño mientras usaba sus dientes para abrir el paquete y desde allí podía inhalar el dulce aroma de azúcar y sésamo. Inmediatamente arrugó la nariz. Continuó mirando a Shizuo.

Shizuo estaba masticando serenamente, rumiando como una vaca, aunque al mismo tiempo, Izaya todavía estaba sorprendido, pensó que sería gracioso si Shizuo comenzara a mugir por su aspecto. Izaya consideró seriamente tomar una foto o un video.

En contra de su mejor juicio, para ver si tal vez Shizuo estaba reaccionando a algún tipo de droga para sentirse bien, Izaya dio un pequeño mordisco a una esquina y se encogió.

"Sabe como si un terrón de azúcar se cagara en mi lengua", dijo Izaya con la lengua fuera.

"Lo sé, ¿no es genial?" Shizuo respondió entre masticar. "Aunque no creo que sea tan dulce". Lo terminó y miró el envoltorio vacío sin comprender.

"Puedes tener el mío si quieres," Izaya extendió el delgado bloque de azúcar y sésamo.

Shizuo parecía realmente tentado a hacer eso, pero miró a Izaya. "Aún así creo que deberías comer. Perdiste mucha sangre".

Izaya pensó en simplemente dejar caer la golosina azucarada y mostrar cuánta energía tenía pisándola, viendo el horror y la ira de Shizuo mientras aplastaba su nueva comida amada. Pero incluso Izaya no estaba tan mal para desperdiciar comida.

Bueno, si quería aguantar el siguiente día completo con suficiente energía, entonces tendría que comer algo. "Está bien, está bien", dijo Izaya mientras tomaba otro pequeño bocado. No era la peor cosa dulce que había comido, ya que en realidad le gustaban las semillas de sésamo cuando no estaban cubiertas de jarabe de glucosa y azúcar.

Comió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando terminó, tomó el pequeño recipiente de plástico blanco de chicle y sacó dos trozos para neutralizar el mal regusto del azúcar demasiado dulce. Estaba haciendo globos con el chicle, dejando que se hicieran tan grandes que explotaran.

"Puedes comer más de esas barras de azúcar", dijo Izaya después de soplar su sexto globo. "Preferiría solo el chicle".

"No, lo dividiremos. Pero supongo que tomaré uno más". Shizuo se comió uno más, masticando distraídamente con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. Ni siquiera trató de ser discreto. Sacó su teléfono y se las arregló para obtener un ángulo bastante bueno mientras grababa a Shizuo durante siete segundos completos antes de que Shizuo mirara con desconfianza el teléfono que flotaba cerca de su rostro.

Dejó su teléfono y terminó la grabación. "Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?" Izaya preguntó con indiferencia e hizo estallar otro globo. Apretó el botón de reproducción y escondió bien su sonrisa mientras veía el video para comprobar la calidad. Shizuo era como una vaca que podía convertirse en un toro, e Izaya era el torero que incitaba la ira del toro, agitando una capa roja y lanzando al animal.

"No lo sé, ¿descansar? Se siente como un día largo," Shizuo se pasó una mano por el cabello que estaba casi completamente seco.

Izaya cambió la configuración de la cámara y verificó la hora en su teléfono. "Bueno, en casa ahora mismo son las 9:16 de la noche, quizás aquí sean alrededor de las 3 o 4".

"No estoy realmente cansado, solo quiero relajarme".

Izaya sonrió, pensando en cómo conseguir que Shizuo se relajara.

"¿No sería mejor para nosotros si continuaramos buscando el antídoto?" Preguntó Izaya. Apagó su teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Shizuo frunció el ceño y pasó las manos por la arena a los lados. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres ver más edificios?"

No. Izaya no quería. Técnicamente, también sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero si eso hacía que Shizuo se sintiera miserable y reuniera más nombres, entonces lo haría. "Puede que tengamos que hacerlo. Sin embargo, dudo que se pongan peor que el crematorio".

"No lo sé," Shizuo frunció el ceño. "Realmente no tiene sentido que el antídoto esté en uno de los edificios, ya que todos comienzan en uno. Probablemente esté en el bosque o algo así".

Izaya no dejó que la incredulidad mostrara que Shizuo en realidad había presentado un argumento válido. "¿Entonces crees que deberíamos caminar por el bosque y tropezar con él?"

"Obviamente no, incluso yo podría hacer eso. Se supone que debes resolverlo, ¿recuerdas? Por eso estamos en esta ... asociación parasitaria ... cosa. Y tú eres el parásito, pulga".

¿Cosa de asociación parasitaria? Izaya quería reír abiertamente. El parásito estaba más cerca de lo que Shizuo jamás sabría.

"Está bien, lo sé. Haciéndome sentir toda la presión, sheesh. Está bien. Revisaremos ese lado de la isla mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Caminaremos por el bosque de la jungla, incluso nos balancearemos entre enredaderas si eso te hace feliz. Aunque también deberíamos conseguir más agua, especialmente ahora que tenemos una botella de plástico ". Comenzó a soplar otro globo.

La botella de plástico era pequeña, de 20 onzas como máximo, pero definitivamente ayudaría después de tanto sudor por la humedad.

"Bien," Shizuo todavía parecía molesto, pero estaba lo suficientemente calmado. "Entonces, ¿deberíamos dormir por aquí en la playa o ir más lejos donde nadie pueda vernos?"

La burbuja estalló contra su boca.

Se rió disimuladamente mientras despegaba el chicle de donde se le pegaba a la cara. "Sí, ¿dónde sería un buen lugar para dormir? Nunca me he acostado con nadie en la playa o en un bosque. Deberíamos ir más lejos, más profundo, donde nadie pueda vernos". Izaya señaló la densa línea de bosque detrás de él. "Aunque no sé cómo se sentirá mi trasero contra algo tan duro. El suelo puede ponerse un poco áspero".

Shizuo le estaba dando una mirada extraña e Izaya vio el momento exacto en que el cerebro del protozoo lo entendió. Justo cuando la expresión de exasperación cruzó su rostro y frunció el ceño como si Izaya hubiera pinchado al toro justo entre los cuernos.

"¿Qué pasa, Shizu-chan? Pareces un poco molesto." Izaya fingió una mirada de preocupación.

"¿Podrías detener eso? ¡Solo habla en serio, maldita sea!"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Te di una respuesta directa".

"¡No, no lo hiciste, Izaya!" Shizuo lo fulminó con la mirada. La vena se abultaba claramente en su frente.

"¡Ja! Tienes razón en eso, supongo que te di una respuesta en 90 grados".

"Mira, lo estás haciendo de nuevo. ¡Solo detente, mierda!"

"¿Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo?" Izaya mascó su chicle y sopló otra burbuja, el estallido fue fuerte en el breve silencio. "¿Definie 'hacerlo' ? Y para que conste, esto es solo la punta del iceberg. Les mostraré la insinuación más grande que jamás hayan visto".

"Ya terminaste, detente".

"¡Ah, pero estás empezando a entenderlo! Pronto vendrás con el tuyo." Izaya sopló un globo más grande que los otros y sacó la lengua desde dentro. Debido a que el globo de chicle oscurecía parte de su vista, no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido cuando Shizuo se acercó y le hizo estallar el globo.

"Y deja de hacer globos, es molesto".

Izaya negó con la cabeza. De verdad, era demasiado fácil meterse con Shizuo. Prácticamente cavando su propia tumba. Se levantó por si acaso Shizuo se movía. "Ah, pero ¿sabes qué más podría soplar para hacerte feliz?" hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático y buscó en su bolsillo. "¡Un globo de condón! ¡A todo el mundo le encantan los globos de condón! Incluso le dibujaré una cara feliz, por los buenos tiempos".

Se encontró con la mirada más desconcertada que había visto jamás en el rostro de Shizuo, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar. Pero al igual que todas sus reacciones predeterminadas a las payasadas de Izaya, la ira estaba comenzando a superar la confusión. "Pensé que te había dicho que nunca lo volvieras a mencionar."

¿O quizás era Izaya quien había cavado su propia tumba? Tomó al toro por los cuernos cuando, para empezar, nunca debería haber estado tan cerca. "Si vas a empezar a perseguirme, ¿puedes al menos cargar con todo esto? No hagamos una repetición de tu camisa de barman, ¿ne?"

Había un borde amenazador en su sonrisa. "Te daré cinco segundos para recoger lo que quieras".

"Sí, bueno, ¿y si no tengo ganas de correr ahora? ¿Entonces qué?"

"Cinco."

"Aw, ¿ensucié tu buen humor melocotón?"

"Cuatro".

"Deja de contar tan rápido, solo tengo una mano que funciona". Izaya estaba metiendo sus pilas pulcramente hechas en la bolsa negra, metiendo arena allí también.

"Tres."

"Estás disfrutando esto, en secreto pensaste que era divertido, de lo contrario ya estarías gritando mi nombre".

"Dos."

"Está bien, dejaré de bromear", dijo Izaya de manera apaciguadora. Casi tenía todo en la bolsa negra. "Entonces, ¿podrías empezar a usar fracciones o podrías desafiarte a ti mismo contando desde 10. Shizu-chan, eres tan grosero, sabes, no escuchar cuando-"

"Uno."

Todo estaba dentro, se disparó con la bolsa en la mano, la arena lo hacía más pesado. Izaya había dejado todas las billeteras y teléfonos muertos. Los ojos de Shizuo estaban fijos en los suyos, e Izaya sintió la emoción de eso. "Es apenas una ventaja".

"Vamos." Shizuo estaba detrás de él.

Y corrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 桃 es も も y significa melocotón, 股 también es も も y significa muslo 太 も も, ふ と も も también significa muslo o culo  
> 桃色 遊戯, も も い ろ ゆ う ぎ - juego de color melocotón, significa juego sexual.


	12. Es casi una necesidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los colores se atenuaron, la contaminación del aire desapareció y el olor de la pulga estaba fresco en su nariz. Sí, esto casi se sintió bien.

Tierra suelta esparciéndose en el aire, la humedad haciéndolo sudar, estas cosas se sentían en su camino, mientras continuaba avanzando a través de espesos helechos que le llegaban a las rodillas.

Esta fue una persecución diferente a las demás. No fue porque el paisaje fuera diferente a la jungla urbana de Ikebukuro, si bien esta era una jungla real, una selva tropical con árboles altísimos, plagada de insectos más abundantes que incluso la gente en Tokio, zumbando con un tipo de vida diferente. Lo que era diferente, era la falta de una rabia cegadora que por lo general marcaba su paso desesperado, completamente concentrado en la necesidad de aplastar a este insecto justo enfrente de él. Los colores se apagaron, la contaminación del aire desapareció y el olor de la pulga fresco en su nariz, sí, esto casi se sentía bien.

Pero esto estaba en el fondo de la mente de Shizuo mientras los helechos retrocedían por la fuerza de su persecución.

Sin que él tuviera que detenerse para arrancar cosas del suelo, Izaya estaba más cerca de lo habitual, y Shizuo lo persiguió, sintiéndose mejor de lo que debería. Ni siquiera estaba tan molesto, de hecho, casi se sintió aliviado. Aliviado de estar alejándose de ese edificio de concreto y aliviado de estar simplemente en movimiento. El cansancio de tener que experimentar la muerte estaba siendo reemplazado por la fatiga familiar, el agotamiento normal, y Shizuo lo asimiló con pasos claros y uniformes.

"¡Izaya-kun! ¡Cuidado con las serpientes!" Shizuo gritó mientras tiraba de una enredadera verde que colgaba de un árbol y se la lanzaba a Izaya. La pulga vaciló por un segundo cuando él se agachó y la enredadera pasó zumbando sobre su cabeza.

"¡Oye! ¡Eso no es muy agradable, Shizu-chan!" Izaya gritó por encima de su hombro.

"¿Por qué no disminuyes la velocidad y te mostraré lo agradable que es?", Dijo Shizuo, con una sonrisa amenazadora.

Dejar que la pulga pensara que estaba corriendo por su vida, eso hizo que valiera la pena. Al escucharlo gritar de disgusto cada vez que accidentalmente atravesaba una telaraña, Shizuo sintió que se le levantaba el ánimo. Esperaba que la plaga quedara atrapada en uno. Pero Izaya fue rápido, solo unas pocas respiraciones por delante de Shizuo y aparentemente nunca pudo cansarse.

Shizuo estaba completamente obsesionado, pensando que tal vez esta vez podría llevar a Izaya al suelo, que no vio al hombre cubierto de barro al principio.

Tampoco Izaya. Pero la pulga era tan ágil como siempre, capaz de apartarse con gracia del borde de un machete, la bolsa negra no pudo ser cortada; golpeó contra su espalda mientras seguía corriendo.

El hombre cubierto de barro se interpuso en el camino de Shizuo, sus ojos, de un negro brillante con las pupilas dilatadas, eran como los extremos del cañón de una escopeta. El machete se elevó en el aire y Shizuo lo agarró, con la punta desafilada tirando de la piel de sus palmas y sin poder cortar. Se partió en dos y algunas partes se retorcieron.

Shizuo miró al hombre. "Tienes suerte de que esté persiguiendo una pulga, de lo contrario te devolvería el favor", dijo.

Una sonrisa sucia fue su respuesta y Shizuo frunció el ceño, pensando que había encontrado a otro idiota. Movió el brazo con la intención de noquear al hombre, pero el idiota cubierto de tierra se arqueó hacia atrás rápidamente.

Hablaba en un idioma desconocido, un nuevo cuchillo más pequeño estaba en sus manos. Los pasos de Izaya se estaban volviendo débiles y Shizuo se estaba cabreando.

"Retrocede", bajó la voz. El hombre saltó hacia él y Shizuo lo golpeó como si fuera una mosca. Sin embargo, al igual que una mosca, el hombre voló hacia atrás y se le acercó una vez más con el cuchillo en posición.

Los dedos de Shizuo simplemente fallaron en el cuerpo embarrado. Ya tenía suficiente. Se lanzó hacia adelante empujando árboles mientras trataba de atrapar al hombre. Finalmente, su mano agarró la parte de atrás de una camisa cubierta de tierra y Shizuo lo levantó y lo arrojó a un árbol. Ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si el hombre estaba inconsciente o no mientras regresaba para seguir a Izaya. Había pasado menos de un minuto desde este pequeño encuentro, pero conociendo a Izaya, eso fue suficiente para poner una distancia real entre ellos.

¿Entonces Izaya quería hacer de esto un desafío? Bueno, ¡que se joda! Shizuo corrió más rápido que antes, aún más decidido. Era tan típico que la pulga simplemente lo dejara para luchar contra quien interrumpiera su persecución, pero esta vez Shizuo no podía permitirse quedarse atrás.

Se fue en la dirección en la que se había ido Izaya, sus pies levantando tierra y helechos mientras corría. Pasaron unos minutos y todavía no podía verlo, a pesar de que sabía que se había ido en esa dirección. Atravesó un claro familiar de árboles caídos, y Shizuo se tomó un momento para respirar. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que esta área le era familiar.

El hombre al que había intentado arrancarle el collar de metal había muerto aquí, luciendo demasiado agonizante para fingir que solo estaba durmiendo.

Una agitación de dolor sordo, en parte vergüenza y remordimiento, lo atravesó por este hombre al que no pudo ayudar y deseaba tener tiempo para hacer algo, mejor que dejarlo aquí así.

Luego se detuvo, notando que la sangre rezumaba más allá de la manga del hombre. Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo se había lastimado, tal vez cuando se estaba ahogando. Pero solo hizo que se le encogiera el estómago al saber que había sufrido más de lo debido. "Lo siento", murmuró y siguió corriendo.

Izaya no debería estar tan adelante, se dijo Shizuo, mientras tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire y seguía el camino que Izaya había seguido. No estaba tan familiarizado con la geografía de la isla, pero a juzgar por la dirección en la que se había ido Izaya, girando bruscamente a la izquierda en un punto, era una buena apuesta que fuera en la dirección donde había estado la fuente de agua.

Aproximadamente un cuarto de hora después, Shizuo salió a la piscina de agua que parecía adecuada para estar en la portada de una revista de viajes, esta vez se veía tan bonita como la primera vez que la vio. Respiraba con dificultad y giró lentamente en un círculo completo, tratando de detectar dónde podría estar escondido Izaya.

"¿Izaya? ¡Oi!"

¿No había ido Izaya por este camino? Shizuo frunció el ceño y caminó por la orilla del agua. ¿Quizás la pulga fue más lejos que esto?

Mantuvo sus ojos enfocados a lo largo de los árboles por cualquier movimiento mientras se acercaba al final de la piscina. Se acercó a la orilla y sumergió las manos en el agua clara y fría antes de salpicarla en la cara y pasarse las manos por el cabello húmedo.

¿Había seguido el camino incorrecto o se había equivocado? Incluso podría ser posible que Izaya lo hubiera abandonado. La idea lo cabreó.

"Está bien, ¿dónde estás?" Shizuo gritó. "¡No voy a lastimarte!" Bueno, no tanto.

Esperó diez largos segundos mientras caminaba alrededor de la piscina, esforzándose por pensar más allá de su ira. "Joder," murmuró Shizuo. Si ese hombre de barro no lo hubiera interrumpido, entonces Shizuo estaba seguro de que habría podido perseguir a Izaya. Quizás asustarlo un poco o tirarlo al agua o algo así podría haber funcionado.

Pero ahora ... ¿dónde estaba Izaya? Estaba jodido si tenía que resolver esto solo. ¡No podía recorrer esta enorme isla en busca de un antídoto por sí mismo! No sabía cuál era el primer maldito lugar donde buscar. Algo se rompió detrás de él y se volvió para ver a Izaya saliendo de los densos árboles por los que había pasado para llegar aquí.

"Pensaste que te dejé, ¿no es así?" Dijo Izaya con regocijo, su respiración todavía ligeramente irregular y sus mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo. "En realidad estabas preocupado, ¿verdad?"

Realmente no quería admitir eso, porque ya se sentía estúpido por sentirse aliviado. Shizuo frunció el ceño y no dijo nada.

"¿Hmm?" Izaya dejó la bolsa con una sonrisa. "Shizu-chan no deberías perseguirme si es eres lento, en más de un sentido."

"Callate." Shizuo se quejó, "si te escapas entonces te cazaré fácilmente".

Izaya sonrió más ampliamente ante eso y se sentó, dejándose caer sobre su espalda. Respiró hondo varias veces. Shizuo vio cómo su pecho subía y bajaba, y se preguntó si así era como se veía Izaya después de que lograba evadirlo en Ikebukuro. Pero, de nuevo ... Podría ser que se había presionado demasiado, porque Izaya parecía estar aún más exhausto. Pero no le iba a pasar nada porque era una plaga.

Shizuo volvió a mirar el agua cristalina. Se lavó las manos una vez más antes de beber. Le recordó a esos agradables onsens al aire libre, excepto sin agua caliente. Realmente quería un baño. Quería sentirse limpio y quitarse algo más que sudor.

Comenzando por sus zapatos y calcetines y luego pasando a la hebilla del cinturón, comenzó a desnudarse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Izaya se sentó de nuevo. "¡Vas a contaminar el agua!"

A Shizuo no le importaba. "Entonces ándate a la mierda", dijo mientras se bajaba los pantalones doblados, lo suficientemente cerca como para vigilarlos. Pensó en quitarse los bóxers, pero pensó que también podría lavarlos en el agua.

"Espera un segundo." Izaya estaba rebuscando en la bolsa que tenía a sus pies antes de sacar la botella de agua, desenroscar la tapa y enjuagarla.

"Sí, como si eso no estuviera lo suficientemente contaminado," Shizuo negó con la cabeza antes de meterse en el agua.

"Dije esperaras," murmuró Izaya mientras se alejaba más y miraba las ondas que venían de donde Shizuo había entrado al agua. "No puedes seguir instrucciones simples siquiera".

"Ah, esto es bueno", dijo Shizuo antes de sumergirse completamente. Fue agradable, relajante. Incluso desde debajo del agua, Izaya seguía enjuagando la botella de plástico hasta que consideró que estaba lo suficientemente limpia y luego la llenó dejándola en la bolsa.

Izaya sacó el desinfectante de manos y se frotó la mano, y con cuidado puso un poco en su mano izquierda donde estaban sus dedos.

Shizuo resurgió. Se frotó la nuca mientras el agua corría por su cabello. "Es como un baño al aire libre", dijo. "Siempre quise probar uno como este".

Izaya resopló mientras ahuecaba una mano y bebía agua.

"Ven aquí, te sentirás mejor".

Izaya hizo una mueca mientras tragaba más agua. "Lo siento, no me baño con monstruos."

"Bueno, apestas, así que entra aquí."

"Yo no apesto" Izaya se encogió de hombros. "Y tus habilidades de persuasión son terriblemente deficientes, lo cual no es una sorpresa".

Shizuo encontró un lugar donde estaba lo suficientemente nivelado para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el agua, descansando sobre sus hombros. "Je, odio decírtelo," Shizuo se rió entre dientes, "pero tu olor a pulgas es siempre horrible".

"Qué grosero", resopló Izaya, pero miró el agua y luego se miró la ropa. Un segundo más tarde, se estaba quitando la chaqueta y el extremo desigual de la camisa, sacándosela por la cabeza. Estaba desabrochando la hebilla de su cinturón cuando miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

"¿qué estás esperando? ¿Un striptease?"

"¿De ti?" Shizuo se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza y se estiraba hacia atrás para ponerse cómodo. "No. Pero sí recuerdo que alguien dijo que me iba a mostrar la insinuación más grande que he visto en mi vida. ¿Fueron esas sólo palabras vacías?"

Izaya puso sus manos en sus caderas. "Nunca trato con palabras vacías, Shizu-chan. ¿Pero dije que estaba hablando de mi pene? ¿Es eso en lo que estabas pensando?" Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Lo insinuaste." Shizuo se encogió de hombros.

"No, lo has inferido."

"Lo que sea, me importa una mierda de todos modos. Y nunca he estado más orgulloso de no saber algo". Shizuo tomó más agua y se la llevó por la cabeza e ignoró las risas de Izaya. Había pensado esto antes, que tal vez la razón por la que Izaya era tan agresivo con sus insinuaciones era por lo que había dicho, sobre Izaya mirándole el trasero y burlándose de él por eso, ahora esta era su venganza o algo así. O esta era su forma de demostrar cuánto no le molestaba. O simplemente estaba siendo un idiota. Bueno, por alguna razón, fue una estupidez.

Escuchó el suave chapoteo cuando Izaya entró y ondas de agua viajaron por la superficie. Se fue más lejos.

Si alguien hubiera dicho ayer que estaría en una isla, bañándose junto a Izaya, e Izaya no era un cadáver flotante, entonces habría golpeado a esa persona por siquiera mencionar a Izaya.

Pero ahora ... todo estaba confuso. Complicado. Y no quería aclarar por qué.

Se sumergió en el agua para aclarar su mente y se quedó así todo el tiempo que pudo. Cuando reapareció, Izaya hizo una mueca.

"Tenía la esperanza de que te hubieras ahogado, estuviste debajo tanto tiempo", dijo con aburrimiento.

Se giró para mirar a Izaya, quien tenía cuidado de cómo sacaba el brazo izquierdo del agua, pero por lo demás, estaba sumergido hasta la barbilla. Los cocodrilos vinieron a la mente de Shizuo.

Shizuo se acercó un poco más e inmediatamente Izaya se puso en guardia, desafiándolo. Algo que no era el reflejo del agua brilló, y vio que era un cuchillo.

"Como estaba diciendo antes, hace un rato", dijo Shizuo y ahora más cuidadoso con la forma en que expresaba sus palabras. "Entonces, ¿dónde quieres dormir, pulga?"

"Arriba tuyo."

Shizuo le echó agua violentamente, haciendo una ola lo suficientemente grande que empapó completamente a Izaya. Tuvo la satisfacción de escuchar a Izaya toser y el resto de su molestia comenzó a disminuir mientras miraba hacia el cielo por donde pasaban algunas nubes. Se sentaron en silencio por un rato. Las nubes eran agradables, esponjosas y Shizuo cerró los ojos cuando el cielo se puso demasiado brillante para él.

Podía escuchar el agua goteando mientras Izaya trataba de sacar el agua de su oído. "No quiero dormir en el suelo, demasiados bichos", dijo finalmente. Shizuo abrió los ojos y miró mientras Izaya pasaba una mano por su flequillo. "Aunque parece un gran problema tratar de dormir en los árboles donde las ramas son en su mayoría demasiado altas o delgadas, y siempre existe la posibilidad de que puedas caerte y morir, aunque creo que eso sería peligroso para mí".

Eso realmente no dejó tantas opciones. ¿Y volver a la playa? cualquier otro lugar sonaba como una molestia. "Puede ser por allá", señaló Izaya, donde estaba la montaña. "Es bastante difícil que alguien se nos acerque sigilosamente".

La vista sería agradable. Como antes. "Está bien", dijo. "ahí arriba será". Shizuo se puso de pie, dejando que el agua fluyera por él en riachuelos aún más pequeños, antes de regresar a la tierra. Estaba mucho mejor ahora, después de esa carrera ya que lo que había visto durante el día lo había dejado agotado. Solo quería acostarse y mirar al cielo. Izaya pronto salió del agua y Shizuo no mencionó nada sobre los enormes hematomas a lo largo de la espalda de la pulga.

Se secaron, esperaron un poco antes de ponerse la ropa. Esta vez Izaya empujó la bolsa en sus brazos mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Sin decir mucho, se sintió que el tiempo pasaba más lento mientras ascendían. Shizuo pensó en casa para pasar el tiempo, preguntándose si Tom-san estaba tratando de alcanzarlo, o si alguien había ido a su puerta y no lo habían encontrado. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pensaran que algo estaba mal? Probablemente era mejor que no supieran dónde estaba. Pero si nunca llegaba a casa, ¿qué pensarían? ¿Que se escapó? Nadie creería que lo habían secuestrado, ¿verdad? Pensarían que había decidido irse sin decirle nada a nadie.

¿E Izaya? ¿Alguien se preguntará adónde había ido? Probablemente no. Aunque tenía esa secretaria. Si llamaba a la policía ... bueno, no importaría. No es como si pudieran encontrar a ninguno de ellos aquí. ¿Pero si alguien notara que ambos faltaban? ¿Pensarían que tal vez había matado a Izaya ... o algo igualmente estúpido, y luego se había escondido? Quizás pensarían eso.

"Oye, ¿crees que alguien se dio cuenta de que los dos faltamos?" Preguntó Shizuo.

Izaya miró, el área bajo sus ojos estaba un poco más oscura, pero todo lo demás estaba como siempre. "Creo que todos notaron que hoy día hay una paz extraña en Ikebukuro, más allá de eso ... dale unos días más y los rumores empezaran a volar".

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué rumores?"

Izaya sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo con lo que sea que entretuviera sus pensamientos. "Es muy divertido, de verdad, lo que se le ocurre a la gente. Normalmente, la explicación más simple sería que estamos trabajando, pero cuando nos involucra a los dos ..." La sonrisa de Izaya se ensanchó. "Habrá un espectro completo de rumores de nuestros queridos residentes de Ikebukuro, que van desde que nos matamos en un combate a muerte hasta ... bueno, probablemente no quieras saberlo".

"Así de malo, ¿eh?" Dijo Shizuo.

"Sí, si sabes a qué me refiero."

Shizuo no sabía realmente a qué se refería Izaya, pero sabía que no le gustaría.

Izaya se rió entre dientes, "y si volviera a casa entonces, estaría impulsando los rumores".

"No los malos, ¿verdad?"

"¿Hmm? ¿Te refieres a los realmente horribles? No, eso ya estará arreglado." Shizuo captó la mirada dura en los ojos de la pulga por un segundo antes de que su mirada se convirtiera en una casi amistosa. "Eso es si volvemos a casa", dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia otro lado. Shizuo no respondió.

La montaña se alzaba más adelante y desde aquí el sol ya no los miraba, ahora llegaba al horizonte sobre el océano. La humedad era fresca contra su piel.

Al llegar a la pared rocosa que sobresalía sobre sus cabezas, supieron que tenían que repetir el método que habían estado utilizando, esta vez no hicieron un escándalo por cómo levantarse. Con la pulga aferrada a su espalda y la bolsa negra atada alrededor del codo izquierdo de Izaya, Shizuo subió. Ni siquiera tenía que imaginarse a Gandhi, lo que en sí mismo era un milagro, Shizuo se habría dado una palmada en la espalda si Izaya no estuviera allí actualmente.

Los tiró a ambos, y la copa era tan hermosa como recordaba, demasiado hermosa para lo que estaba sucediendo entre los árboles. Izaya se deslizó hacia abajo sin decir una palabra.

El suelo era algo irregular, pero había lugares que parecían lo suficientemente cómodos como para poder estirarse. Y era cierto, desde aquí sería difícil que alguien se les acercara sigilosamente, siempre y cuando alguien se quedara vigilando.

"Puedes dormir primero. Yo me quedaré despierto", dijo Shizuo.

Izaya frunció el ceño y envolvió la parte delantera de su chaqueta alrededor de su torso. Miró por encima de la cornisa donde había una buena caída al suelo. Tal vez tuvo dudas sobre estar aquí. "Hmm, y no me arrojarás a la gente que podría intentar venir aquí, ¿verdad?"

Shizuo sonrió. "Me esforzaré mucho para no hacerlo, de acuerdo."

"Genial", dijo Izaya y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, encendiéndolo. Un momento después dijo, "en casa son las diez y cinco. Sí, todavía es muy temprano".

"Haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes". Shizuo se estiró antes de encontrar un asiento que daba a dónde se dirigía el sol para ponerse. Con las gafas de sol puestas y el viento rozando su cabello, contempló el paisaje. Un minuto después sacó un cigarrillo y encendió uno. Esta vez estaba preparado para el sabor a menta.

Cuando terminó el cigarrillo, Shizuo miró hacia donde estaba acostado Izaya, este usó su brazo sano como almohada. Estaba de espaldas con un cuchillo a su lado. No le sorprendería que Izaya durmiera con sus cuchillos.

Notó que el cabello de Izaya todavía estaba húmedo en las puntas, desordenado por cómo se secaba. La única vez que lo había visto tan desaliñado fue cuando Shizuo le había arrojado un bote de basura años atrás, un batido medio lleno se derramó por todo el costado de su hombro y otra basura se desparramó donde se levantó. Había sido graciosísimo y todavía le traía una sonrisa a la cara cuando necesitaba animarse.

Animando, ¿eh?

Shizuo miró el paisaje, los rayos del sol calentaron su rostro. La puesta de sol era probablemente una de las más hermosas que había visto en su vida, con más colores de los que creía posibles en el cielo, pero no la había disfrutado. No cuando los débiles y agonizantes gritos resonaban en la distancia.

Estaba seguro de que odiaba esta isla. Matar a otras personas para divertir a otros… Shizuo odiaba eso. Odiaba a las personas que lo pusieron aquí en esta isla. También odiaba la idea de volverse como los otros asesinos aquí, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era solo matar para sobrevivir. Realmente fue repugnante.

Encendió otro cigarrillo. A medida que pasaban las horas, fumaba un poco más.

El cielo nocturno era algo completamente diferente, nada parecido a Ikebukuro. Nunca antes había visto la Vía Láctea, ni siquiera sabía que era posible verla. Pero ahí estaba: una franja de estrellas tan vibrante y abundante que le recordaba a los puntos blancos y morados en una herida, como si hubiera una lágrima en el cielo y las estrellas se derramaran.

Era deslumbrante, espléndido y etéreo como inquietante y doloroso de mirar. Le recordó la mano de Izaya.

¿No había dicho que casi lo habían violado? Shizuo frunció el ceño por donde lo habían llevado sus pensamientos. No había querido creerlo entonces, no quería pensar en eso, esperando que fuera algo que la pulga había estado inventando. Pero en esta isla, sí, algo así era posible y Shizuo sintió que la repulsión aumentaba en él. No podía culpar a Izaya por lo que había hecho. Tal vez fue algo bueno que no le hubiera dejado caer ese árbol con tanta fuerza como para matarlo. Quizás antes hubiera pensado que Izaya se merecía cualquier mierda que le sucediera, pero ahora pensaba que eso no era mejor que la gente que los puso en la isla.

Shizuo se frotó los ojos, sintiéndose cansado por la forma en que su cuello estaba posicionado para mirar las estrellas.

Sus últimos pensamientos lo golpearon con fuerza. Tan terrible y patético como sonaba, estaba agradecido de mala gana de que Izaya estuviera aquí con él, y no por el hecho de que si él estaba aquí, entonces estaba lejos de Ikebukuro. Por muchas razones, nunca se habría asociado con Izaya. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Izaya era una plaga, seguía siendo una distracción de las terribles cosas que pasaban en este lugar. De alguna manera, que estuviese aquí lo hizo sentir casi bien. Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, lo necesitaba.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después, los helicópteros sobrevolaron y Shizuo todavía era lo suficientemente tonto como para creer que eso era algo bueno.

  
  
  
  



	13. 。.: * ・ ° A través de la luna contigo ミ ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ambos somos disfuncionales, está bien. Así que eso es todo".

Su primer pensamiento antes de despertar por completo fue que los helicópteros eran parte de su sueño. Solo le tomó un segundo más para que su mente se pusiera al día con su situación actual, que no estaba en su propia cama, sino en la desigual extensión de granito de la cima de una montaña. En una isla con Heiwajima Shizuo. Abrió los ojos. Realmente no esperaba ver tantas estrellas.

Izaya se sentó, le dolía la espalda por como había estado durmiendo sobre sus moretones. Se sentía más cansado que cuando se durmió por primera vez. Soplaba una brisa fresca y se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta.

Le tomó un momento ver a Shizuo sentado a menos de dos metros de distancia. Miraba en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido de las palas del rotor girando. Izaya se estiró con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, sintiendo lo tensos que estaban los músculos de su espalda y hombros. Su mano izquierda vibraba de dolor al moverla. Cogió el cuchillo que había dejado a su lado y se lo metió en el bolsillo derecho.

Shizuo todavía no se había movido, incluso cuando Izaya rebuscó en la bolsa negra y sacando la radio bidireccional. Después de esperar a que se encienda su teléfono, miró la hora. Eran las 3:16 en Japón. Habían pasado cinco horas. Dormió más de lo que esperaba. ¿Shizuo se había sentado allí en serio durante cinco horas?

"Podrías haberme despertado antes", dijo Izaya perezosamente mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento para observar mejor los helicópteros. A estas alturas ya habían llegado a la isla. Izaya contó nueve de ellos, eran de un metal negro y elegante que se mezclaba con el cielo nocturno. Se frotó los ojos.

Shizuo no dijo nada, pero se encogió de hombros, atrapado en la tenue luz. Podía distinguir la expresión de Shizuo. Parecía mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba, casi relajado.

Pero Shizuo probablemente era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Izaya negó con la cabeza lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras imaginaba brevemente cómo sería vivir siendo tan simple.

Observó cómo algunos de los helicópteros aterrizaban suavemente en diferentes tejados de hormigón, mientras que otros viajaban más allá. Débiles formas negras se mezclaron en las sombras, corriendo por los tejados como hormigas en formación. En algunas áreas, los hombres bajaron de escaleras de cuerda, descendiendo hasta la línea de árboles.

"Esto debería estar lo suficientemente cerca," musitó Izaya mientras encendía la perilla de la radio.

Esto pareció llamar la atención de Shizuo. Pero después de que pasaron unos minutos, frunció el ceño.

Era casi imperceptible, pero parecía como si los hombres estuvieran arrastrando cuerpos a los tejados, uno por uno.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Tenía el ceño fruncido. Izaya volvió los ojos hacia él y no pudo evitar que se formara la sonrisa.

"Poner en orden."

"¿Qué se supone que ...?" Hizo una pausa, arrugando la cara mientras hacía una mueca.

¿Qué esperaba? Ya debería haber aprendido que nada bueno iba a suceder en esta isla.

"¿Pensaste que alguien vendría a rescatarnos?" Izaya sonrió en la palma de su mano. Casi se rió de la mirada conflictiva que Shizuo tenía en su rostro. "¿Hmm?"

"En realidad no," murmuró Shizuo.

"Limpian."

Ambos miraron hacia la radio en la mano de Izaya. Ahora solo podían escuchar el zumbido estático bajo, pero la radio definitivamente había captado a alguien que hablaba inglés con un acento marcado.

"¿Qué dijo?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Claro en algo".

 _"Proceed"_ , tarareaba la estática, _"construyendo uno ... ver"._

"¿Qué te parece ahora?"

"Creo que dijo, continuar, luego construir uno, algo terminado", Izaya quería subir el volumen, pero con la batería agotando no serviría de mucho. "Tal vez sea de ese helicóptero".

Señaló un helicóptero que despegaba de un edificio de hormigón. Tenía una cuerda delgada, apenas visible. La cuelga colgando tenía unida al extremo un paquete. No tomó tanto tiempo para ver que al final ese paquete estaba hecho de cuerpos; extremidades colgando en el aire.

Por muy bonitas y brillantes que fueran las estrellas, pensó Izaya, habría sido más bonito no ver eso. Nuevamente se volvió para observar la expresión de Shizuo, sus rasgos medio enmascarados en la oscuridad, pero había una mirada inquieta. Esos ojos marrones, casi negros como la noche que los rodeaba, siguieron ese pequeño bulto.

"Mira, están limpiando," la voz de Izaya era suave.

La respuesta no llegó de inmediato, sino después, mientras observaban cómo esos cuerpos eran liberados en el edificio con el crematorio. "Eso no es limpiar".

_"Limpiar ... construir ... nuestro. Proceder a construir ... nuevo."_

Más paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos volaron por el cielo. Cayendo donde el humo comenzó a ascender.

Izaya dejó la radio y sacó su teléfono, esperando que su cámara pudiera captar esto con la escasa luz. La calidad no era para nada buena.

_"—En el número 67— sin dar marcha atrás. Ta— rizará la acción. Repita. Tengo un hombre — en la persecución número — 7 — abajo. Tomará la acción apropiada—."_

Se realizaron una serie de tres disparos.

_"Situ — resol — ver."_

"¿Puedes hablar con ellos?" Preguntó Shizuo. Parecía molesto, pero también nervioso.

"¿Y qué crees que debería decir?" Izaya preguntó claramente divertido.

"No sé, haz lo que haces normalmente y habla para salir de la mierda".

"Sí, como si eso alguna vez hubiera funcionado contigo. Y ni siquiera puedo mantener una conversación aquí con esta batería."

"¡Solo hazlo, está bien!" Shizuo se pasó una mano por el cabello y le frunció el ceño.

Izaya suspiró mientras colgaba su teléfono. Sabía que era una idea terrible, pero Shizuo le estaba mirando como si pronto lo obligara a hacerlo e Izaya no creía que pudiera hacer mucho daño cuando los hombres del otro lado ni siquiera lo escuchaban. Mantuvo presionado el botón lateral antes de hablar.

 _"Hola señores",_ habló en un inglés claro y luego esperó una respuesta.

Esperó un minuto entero y aún nada.

"No responden."

"Déjame hacerlo," Shizuo tomó el dispositivo de su mano. Ya podía imaginarse la radio astillada en un millón de pedazos. Le tomó algunos intentos resolverlo antes de que Izaya le mostrara cómo funcionaba mientras le recordaba que no lo rompiera.

"¡Hey, malditos imbéciles! ¡Será mejor que vengan aquí y nos saquen de esta molesta isla de idiotas o iré allí y los mataré ahora!"

Quitó delicadamente la presión del botón lateral y esperaron una respuesta. Una vez más nadie respondió.

"Muy bien, Shizu-chan. ¿puedes intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez en inglés?"

"A la mierda", se quejó Shizuo, "hazlo tú". Devolvió el walkie-talkie a su mano, todo en una sola pieza.

Esperó unos momentos más antes de hablar una vez más.

_"Dijo que empezará a tirar cosas a tus helicópteros si no terminas este juego. Y repito, empezará a tirar cosas a tus helicópteros si no terminas este juego"._

Esperaron, escuchando el zumbido entrecortado de la estática.

"¿Crees que entendieron el mensaje?"

"Es difícil de decir con la batería cortada. E incluso si nos están grabando en este momento, no significa que estas personas de aquí puedan escucharnos ahora. En cualquier caso, probablemente nos estén ignorando".

"¡Arg! Me molesta. Tal vez debería empezar a tirar cosas." El viento atrapó las puntas del cabello de Shizuo, esta vez desde el frente como si los helicópteros que agitaban el aire pudieran alcanzarlos aquí.

"Parece que le dispararon a alguien tratando de derribar a uno de los hombres. Además ¿puedes tirar tan lejos?" Preguntó Izaya con una pequeña risa. "Ambos sabemos lo terrible que es tu puntería".

Shizuo miró sus puños. "Definitivamente puedo lanzarte lejos".

Izaya se puso rígido, su atención más centrada en Shizuo que en lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Shizuo lo miró con una media sonrisa.

"No hay nada que pueda tirar desde aquí tampoco", continuó, e Izaya sintió el peso de esa mirada sobre él. "pero" Shizuo se inclinó hacia atrás con los brazos detrás de él y volvió su mirada hacia adelante. "Las pulgas difícilmente tendrían un impacto".

Izaya ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado hasta cuando comenzaron a disminuir. Dejando escapar una bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos, sintiendo la forma divertida en que el viento atrapaba su ropa. ¿Apenas un impacto? Quizás eso es lo más lindo que le había dicho en su vida. Izaya se rió.

"Que amable de tu parte, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo chasqueó.

Siempre imaginó que los monstruos deberían ser más aterradores en la oscuridad, más feroces y desagradables como una especie de depredador, pero la luz embotaba en su cabello rubio suavizaba su apariencia. Izaya pudo distinguir esa mirada hosca. Ese rostro siempre estaba dirigido a él con rabia porque así que era fácil olvidar cómo se veía unos momentos antes de que se mostrara iracundo.

Izaya creía que era la iluminación lo que hacía que Shizuo pareciera humano. De manera similar a cómo un busto de un hombre captura el rostro de un humano en piedra, la luz también jugó una mala pasada, dándole a Shizuo más profundidad. Aunque no de la manera que Izaya quería.

En el fondo de su mente, siempre había sabido que Shizuo lamentablemente era guapo. Excepto que Izaya siempre lo comparó con cómo un león aún podía verse majestuoso incluso cuando gruñía con sangre alrededor de su rostro y melena. Y al igual que un gato grande era ágil y elegante de una manera que no hacía nada para enmascarar lo poderoso que era, también …

—¿En qué carajo estoy pensando? Izaya pensó con desdén. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Rápidamente volvió su atención a los helicópteros con el ceño fruncido. Preferiría ver el humo arder en la distancia que imaginar esa mirada ardiente. Siente la lamida de las llamas carbonizándolo es como un tipo diferente de quemadura.

Izaya agarró el mango del cuchillo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, el peso y la forma del mismo lo reconfortaban.

_"Limpiar-construir, ceder -construir, para-otra"._

El humo viajó alto en el aire, espesó en la base de la chimenea y luego se dispersó en una neblina a medida que se adentraba en el cielo nocturno. Manchas de cenizas y motas de luz parpadeante que sangran en la Vía Láctea.

Podía comenzar a oler la pizca de humo mientras el viento soplaba hacia ellos, y arrugó la nariz. Tenía la mitad de la mente en no hacerlo, pero miró hacia arriba para ver la expresión fría y afligida de Shizuo. Esto debería haberlo hecho sentir mejor. Ver esa cara pasar de levemente esperanzada a miserable, pero no trajo la alegría que Izaya esperaba. Quería sentir esa satisfacción enfermiza, pero faltaba el regocijo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que verse así? ¿Por qué estaba expresando cosas más allá del odio, la violencia, el desprecio o la complacencia tonta?

Izaya no podía esperar a presenciar cómo esa expresión se convertía en rabia desenfrenada. Mirar esos últimos momentos angustiados. Se preguntó cómo se vería Shizuo cuando terminara la cuenta atrás. Izaya lo filmaría si pudiera. Si Shizuo no terminaba matando a ambos. Lo quemarían, porque a pesar de que su cuerpo era duro, tal vez tomaría más tiempo que un cuerpo humano normal, Shizuo ardería.

Y de cualquier manera, Izaya estaría libre de él.

Ya se sentía vacío. Enfermo. Odiaba a Shizuo. Shizuo lo hizo sentir repugnante. No podía esperar a mañana.

Eso es correcto, es la clave. Soltó el mango de su cuchillo y metió la mano en el bolsillo de otro abrigo, sintiendo una delgada tira de metal allí. No era su llave, sino de otro hombre. Desde antes en el bosque cuando Shizuo había tratado de romper el cuello del hombre cuyo temporizador se había disparado.

Mientras Shizuo se había distraído en su persecución, Izaya lo había encontrado. Le había cortado su camisa y la piel pálida teñida de azul. Tardó más de lo debido, la llave no estaba en el mismo lugar que la suya, sino que más abajo y sorprendentemente más profunda. Había clavado los dedos en un pañuelo de papel, la llave estaba incrustada allí. Lo acababa de poner en el ojo de la cerradura, listo para girar cuando escuchó los pasos atronadores de Shizuo. No fue tan simple como simplemente girarlo en ambas direcciones. No se había desbloqueado, pero Izaya no tuvo tiempo de averiguar la dinámica de la cerradura antes de quitar la llave y darle la vuelta al cuerpo. Había corrido con la llave en el bolsillo y la sangre manaba de las yemas de los dedos. Pero valió la pena. Había habido una llave.

Izaya sonrió. Miró a Shizuo.

No sería más que humo en aumento.

Vieron cómo tres helicópteros se movían hacia otros edificios, aterrizaban en los tejados y desde adentro salían los hombres vestidos de negro. Esta vez estaban agregando nuevos jugadores al juego, aún inconscientes mientras los llevaban como grandes sacos de arroz. Izaya contó nueve en total, algunos de ellos estaban emparejados.

_"Listo para — ración — Pon — abajo. Múdate."_

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Se cortó demasiado, no puedo decirlo con seguridad", dijo Izaya mientras tocaba ligeramente la radio bidireccional.

Un helicóptero del extremo derecho se acercó lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el borrón de las palas del rotor mientras giraban en direcciones opuestas. La fuerza empujaba el aire y el sonido superaba la estática de la radio. Era imposible ver dentro de la cabina, pero por un segundo completo, pensó que la aeronave se había detenido casi al nivel de ellos, antes de descender y dirigirse hacia el dosel de los árboles.

Pudo ver claramente una especie de caja de metal con agujeros que bajaban de un cable, pero no podía distinguir el contenido. Descendió suavemente hasta desaparecer en el exuberante verde de los árboles. Unos momentos después reapareció el cable sin la jaula. El helicóptero despegó. Fue el último en salir de la isla.

 _"Cl-re."_ La estática se interrumpió más y las palabras fueron en su mayoría irreconocibles. _"—Hara yo— ya — buen luc—"_ Crepitó un poco más, sonó como una risa.

"La última parte fue en japonés", dijo Shizuo. “Creo que dijeron tu nombre y buena suerte. Bueno, ¿no eres especial? "

"Se reía." Izaya apagó la radio de dos vías.

Todo terminó en unos veinte minutos. Los cuerpos tardarían mucho más en terminar de quemarse. La isla estaba en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el susurro de los árboles. Izaya miró hasta que fue imposible ver los helicópteros negros.

"¿Qué crees que había ahí dentro, en esa caja?" Preguntó Shizuo.

Miró hacia abajo en la dirección en la que había estado la caja de metal. "Podría ser cualquier cosa," Izaya se encogió de hombros.

"Aunque dijo tu nombre ... tal vez era para ti."

"Entonces probablemente sea mejor que alguien más tropiece con él. O lo que sea que se tropiece con ellos". Izaya se cubrió la nariz cuando otra ráfaga de viento pasó sobre ellos con un leve toque de humo. Miró a Shizuo. "Así que ahora es tu turno de descansar. Bueno, si puedes dormir después de eso." Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa.

Shizuo se puso de pie y se estiró. "Si." Se alejó más y se acomodó con los brazos acolchados en la cabeza como si fuera a estar mirando las estrellas. "Oye, así que si alguien viene, y trata de, ya sabes, di que accidentalmente me golpeaste con un cuchillo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Izaya se rió entre dientes. "¿Qué es esto? Entonces, si alguien está trepando por la pared de roca, ¿no te tiro mi cuchillo? ¡Vaya, qué idea tan brillante, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo suspiró. "Ah, mierda. No puedo creer que te esté dejando vigilar. Debería tirarte por el acantilado. Sería mucho más seguro de esa manera."

Izaya negó con la cabeza. "Ten cuidado con lo que dices ahora mismo. Yo seré quien te cuide".

"Lo que sea. Despiértame en unas horas. Y te juro que si haces una cosa rara. Y me refiero a cualquier cosa rara...te arrojaré a la luna, ¿entendido?"

Izaya miró la luna creciente sobre sus cabezas, donde Shizuo estaba mirando actualmente. "¿La luna? actúas como si yo hubiera sido el que te persiguiera todos estos años. Ni siquiera te tocaría con una vara de un metro de largo si tuviera que hacerlo, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de ti". . "

"Oh, cállate, eso es sólo porque ni siquiera puedes sostener un poste de metal. Te he estado persiguiendo fuera de Ikebukuro. Ya sabes, tratando de matarte. Tú eres el que siempre está jugando conmigo."

Y a pesar de que esta conversación sin duda no iría a ninguna parte, Izaya todavía no se echaría atrás. "¿De verdad esperas que me quede fuera de todo un distrito solo porque tú lo dices? ¿Esa lógica realmente funciona en tu mente? Porque definitivamente no voy a pasar solo para ver tu fea cara".

Desde su lado, Shizuo arrojó algunas rocas, disparándolas como balas. "Bueno, podrías haberme engañado, todas las veces que te veo es como si me estuvieras esperando. Mierda, esto no tiene sentido. Podrías callarte, estoy tratando de dormir."

"Tú fuiste quien mencionó esto, estúpido. Y no tiene sentido porque eres un violento".

Shizuo decidió ignorarlo e Izaya frunció el ceño.

Esta era exactamente la razón por la que Izaya pensaba que Shizuo era un idiota. Porque Shizuo ...

"Ambos somos disfuncionales, está bien. Así que eso es todo".

Izaya se rió. "¡Eres muy gracioso! Esto es genial. ¡Admitir que eres disfuncional! Pero en realidad, no me metas contigo. Es repugnante".

Shizuo no esperó a que la risa de Izaya cesara. "¿Quieres saber qué es tan gracioso? ¿Qué tal lo jodidamente inflexible que eres? Estás en serio todo el tiempo sobre el trasero de todo el mundo y el tuyo, deberían llamarte ‘Orihara mierda Izaya’."

"Jaja. Dime cómo alguien podría meterse en su propio culo, por favor." Izaya sonrió.

"Ves, ¿qué dije? Estás lleno de eso. Realmente no es de extrañar la mierda que sale de tu boca."

Izaya se rió entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza. "¿Cómo hablo? ¿Eres sordo acaso?"

"¿¡Podrías callarte !? ¡Detente por el amor de Dios!" Shizuo se giró a su lado, mirando hacia otro lado ahora. "¡Mierda! Eres la persona más molesta que existe."

Izaya suspiró sonoramente y se alejó también. En serio, ¡qué descarado! Shizuo comenzó toda esta conversación sin sentido y luego le dice que se calle. 

Después de unos minutos sin incidentes e Izaya pensando en lo estúpido que era Shizuo, se dio cuenta de que estaba aburrido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer durante las próximas horas cuidando a un monstruo dormido que no necesitaba ningún tipo de protección?

Shizuo realmente no sabía nada mejor. Incitando todo desde el principio. Realmente, si hubiera dicho algo diferente, desde el momento en que ambos se conocieron, en lugar de ser un completo idiota, cuando todo lo que Izaya había estado haciendo era aplaudir su demostración de fuerza, sí, es cierto, entonces tal vez las cosas hubieran sido ... .

Izaya frunció el ceño.

Bueno, no es como si hubiera cambiado algo de otra manera.

Izaya se reclinó y miró las numerosas estrellas, luego metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono. Se imaginó que tal vez alguien le tendría envidia por verlo, así que tomó algunas fotos. Trató de tomar una foto consigo mismo en ella también, pero salió oscura. Por supuesto, la calidad de la imagen no era tan buena como la real, pero estaba seguro de que algún día podría presumir de ello. Fue especialmente agradable con el océano en primer plano.

Apagó su teléfono.

Echó una mirada furtiva a Shizuo, quien estaba alejado de él. No podía ver bien dónde estaba la pequeña línea roja donde estaba incrustada la llave, pero la imaginó claramente, e Izaya sonrió. Pero fue solo su expresión la que se elevó. Su estómago se apretó dolorosamente, y no de hambre. Puso su mano sobre su estómago, pensando que tal vez se lastimó allí. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Shizuo.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a este monstruo como ninguna otra cosa.

Izaya amaba a los humanos. Le encantaba todo sobre ellos. Podrían odiarlo o usarlo y a él le encantaría. Podía aceptar todo lo que tenía la naturaleza humana, especialmente lo peor, ya que eso era lo que le gustaba ver de sus humanos. Fácilmente podría convertir a los humanos en escoria. Al igual que podría hacerlo con Shizuo.

Y por mucho que Shizuo tratara de actuar como humano, no lo era.

Izaya no podía aceptar la existencia de Shizuo como humano, y por lo tanto tenía que ser Shizuo quien fuera la abominación. Tenía que convertirlo en un monstruo. Haría a Shizuo tan repugnante que nadie podría amarlo jamás.

Izaya miró hacia la extensión de árboles.

No podía estar equivocado.

No lo había pensado mucho. Nunca había habido una razón para preguntarse por qué, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos justo cuando la luna pasaba lentamente por encima de su cabeza, pensó en cuándo había conocido a Shizuo por primera vez. Había sucedido en un instante. Un gatillo listo para disparar, y las consecuencias grabadas profundamente en ellos. Izaya había pensado que había ganado esa vez. Que había maniobrado a una bestia y lo había herido. Había salido vencedor.

Desde el momento en que esos ojos marrones se fijaron en él con disgusto y dijeron esas palabras, Izaya había querido hacerlo aún más terrible.

Sus siguientes pensamientos fueron inconcebibles. Pensar que probablemente hubiera sido más fácil haber amado a Shizuo como humano desde el principio y aceptar su odio y violencia con los brazos abiertos. Si hubiera podido sonreír y decirle a Shizuo que lo amaba, sin duda eso habría cabreado a Shizuo aún más, pero no lo había hecho.

Quizás ahí fue donde salió mal.

Izaya puso una mano sobre su rostro y se frotó los ojos. Quizás estaba más cansado de lo que creía. Pensando en estas cosas inútiles.

No tenía sentido tratar de averiguar por qué Shizuo era tan diferente. Por qué había señalado a Shizuo como un monstruo. Porque Izaya nunca había sentido la necesidad de cuestionar estas cosas. Pensó que simplemente lo sabía. Sabía que no era solo por su fuerza, o su temperamento rápido lo que estaba fuera de proporción. No era que se sintiera amenazado por él de ninguna manera porque eso sería ridículo.

Pero algo lo estaba molestando. Estaba tratando de entender por qué estaba molesto.

Sabía ciertas cosas sobre este monstruo desde el principio. Si bien tantos humanos eran decepcionantes en sus vidas mundanas, Shizuo solo había sido abrumador. Había sido tan impresionante en su odio que Izaya lo encontraba desequilibrado. Tanto odio no podía aceptarse con la misma cantidad de amor, sino solo con la misma cantidad de odio. Solo eso podría contrarrestar el volumen de la bestia y así Izaya podría mantener intacto su amor y dar todo el odio que tenía solo hacia la bestia.

No podía precisar la razón exacta porque tal vez no había ninguna ... no era necesario que hubiera una, pero por alguna razón, Izaya había elegido odiar a Shizuo con todo su corazón, reservó su odio sólo para él y por lo tanto el resto de la humanidad estaba a salvo de su odio.

No había pensado que las palabras de Shizuo pudieran tener algún efecto en él, eso no era cierto. Shizuo había dado el primer golpe descuidadamente. E Izaya lo superó cortándolo en el pecho.

En ese momento, se creía el vencedor.

Estaba sintiendo esta duda en él, odiaba eso. Porque no estaba equivocado, no podía estarlo. Shizuo lo estaba. Fue culpa de Shizuo. Sin embargo, todos estos pensamientos y este sentimiento de malestar dentro de él solo hicieron que Izaya odiara a Shizuo aún más.

Izaya se inclinó y cerró los ojos. Se aseguraría de que Shizuo sufriera más. Reiría último.

El viento le azotaba la cara. La noche pasó lentamente cuando el olor a cuerpos quemados se disipó. Se quedó quieto durante muchos minutos. Debe haber estado más cansado de lo que se imaginaba cuando el sueño se apoderó de él de manera intermitente.

"Ahora te quedan 24 horas. Buena suerte".

Izaya se despertó por el collar de metal de Shizuo. Solo un día más, ¿eh?

Él sonrió. Fue la mejor alarma de todos los tiempos.


	14. Como un fabuloso signo de paz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Esa puede ser la insinuación más grande que he visto".

"Ahora te quedan 24 horas. Buena suerte".

Shizuo gimió. Quería decirle a esa voz computarizada cinco minutos más. Tal vez llamar a Tom-san y decirle que hoy realmente no fue un buen día, porque se sentía como la mierda. No es que quisiera volver a dormir y soñar ese sueño realmente horrible en el que él e Izaya estaban juntos en una isla. Porque eso había sido más que jodido. Realmente necesitaba dejar de ver esos programas extraterrestres que Celty le había advertido que mirara ... ¿o tal vez ella le había advertido que no los mirara? Ah, mierda, se olvidó de cuál.

Rodó sobre su costado y su cabeza golpeó algo duro.

Espera ... ¿dónde estaba su almohada?

Inmediatamente, sintió un lento hundimiento dentro de él, que no tenía nada que ver con la almohada que le faltaba. Realmente no quería despertar con esta mierda. Era demasiado temprano para lidiar con eso. Solo quería cinco minutos más e Izaya podía… ¡Mierda, Izaya!

Shizuo se pasó una mano por la cara. Bueno, estaba vivo, supongo que eso significaba algo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y vio que todavía estaba oscuro. Primero vio el feo forro de piel de esa horrible capucha. El negro de su abrigo se mezclaba con la noche de modo que parecía un halo.

Quizás podría dormir unos minutos más. Shizuo se dejó caer de nuevo. Todavía le quedaban 24 horas, era tiempo suficiente para ... Frunció el ceño. 24 horas ... ¿24? La mierda ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

"¡Oye! ¡Pulga!" Izaya volvió la cabeza. No pudo distinguir su expresión, pero a Shizuo no le gustó de todos modos. "¿Qué hora es?"

Le tomó un momento a Izaya alcanzar su teléfono y encenderlo. Entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz parpadeó. "10:36 de la mañana en Japón".

"¿¡Qué !? ¡No, maldita sea! Dijiste que eran las diez y pico de anoche justo antes de irte a dormir. ¿Realmente perdimos 12 horas? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?" Shizuo se sentó abruptamente.

Izaya se estiró, la luz del teléfono apuntó hacia arriba mientras lo hacía. "Tú eras el que quería terminar el día temprano, ¿recuerdas? Y no es como si pudiéramos encontrar el antídoto tan fácilmente en la oscuridad. Relájate, hoy tenemos todo el día". Dejó caer los brazos a los costados y colgó el teléfono.

Shizuo todavía estaba molesto, pero pensó que Izaya tenía razón. Vio como la pulga atravesaba la bolsa negra junto a él y sacaba la botella de agua, bebiendo un poco de agua antes de taparla. Casi la mitad se había ido. "¿Quieres un poco?" La extendió.

Shizuo lo miró con recelo. "¿Escupiste en él?"

"Sí, también pasé la lengua por la parte superior". Dijo antes de tirarlo. Shizuo todavía no confiaba en él porque siempre creyó que Izaya no le daría a un hombre en el desierto una gota de agua a menos que el hombre tuviera un brazo de sobra.

Pero tenía sed y, por lo general, se despertaba con un vaso de leche. Tomó un trago profundo, ignorando dónde se había ido anteriormente. Bueno, sabía como el agua debería.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" La voz de la pulga era plana. Shizuo dejó de beber. "¿De verdad acabas de poner tu boca en eso?" Agachó la cabeza y se puso una mano en la frente.

"¿Qué, algo hiciste?"

"No," Izaya negó con la cabeza, "No, no hice nada".

"Oh. Lo siento", dijo Shizuo con el ceño fruncido.

"Genial, ahora tengo que preocuparme por tus gérmenes. Solo devuélvemelo". Izaya se acercó y agarró la botella delicadamente con una mano. Hizo algunas maniobras con su mano mala, pero logró usar el extremo de su chaqueta y lo usó para limpiar el borde de la botella.

Shizuo continuó frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo lo que tenía en mente. Pensando en lo asqueroso que era eso, porque quién sabía cuándo había lavado Izaya por última vez esa cosa sucia. Pero no valía la pena discutir sobre algunas cosas tan temprano en la mañana.

"La próxima vez que te dé algo, trata de no babear por todas partes, ¿de acuerdo?"

Las cejas de Shizuo se fruncieron. "No babeé en eso".

Izaya le envió una última mirada antes de guardarlo y sacar dos de esas deliciosas barras para darle una.

Se animó de inmediato. Abriendo el paquete transparente con cautela antes de tomar un bocado de la barra dorada, masticó lentamente mientras disfrutaba de la dulzura del azúcar y el sésamo. Tardíamente, atrapó a Izaya mirándolo con algo parecido a una sonrisa, y se preguntó si habría tenido migajas en la cara. Se limpió la boca y, afortunadamente, no tenía ninguna.

"¿Qué?" Shizuo murmuró mientras tomaba otro bocado.

"Nada, nada", dijo Izaya con un movimiento rápido de su mano antes de apartar la mirada y tomar un bocado de su propia barra. "El sol saldrá pronto."

Shizuo giró la cabeza en la dirección donde el profundo índigo se desvanecía cuanto más se acercaba al horizonte. Lo miró mientras terminaba de comer. Se sentía aún más hambriento ahora, pero no iba a quejarse de eso.

"Entonces, ¿saldremos ahora?" Preguntó Izaya mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Deberíamos. Habían perdido mucho tiempo. Shizuo miró hacia atrás, hacia donde pronto saldría el sol. Una pizca de rosa tiñó las numerosas nubes. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio un amanecer? Tal vez unos años atrás desde la ventana de su cocina, pero habían edificios que tapaban la mayor parte.

"Espera un segundo", dijo. No le gustaba la idea de que este fuera su último amanecer. No cuando ni siquiera se molestó en disfrutarlos. "Probablemente sea mejor esperar al sol primero".

"¿Hmm?" Izaya tarareó. "Si es lo que quieres."

Shizuo asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo. Sus piernas eran demasiado largas para estirarse donde estaba sentado en ese momento y la superficie era demasiado irregular, por lo que se levantó y se acercó a la cornisa. Se apoyó en sus manos.

¿Iba a terminar pasando su último día vivo con Izaya? Qué pensamiento tan deprimente. Bueno, no era como si tuviera muchas opciones. Por muy atractivo que fuera quedarse aquí y disfrutar del sol todo el día, Shizuo sabía que no podía hacer eso. Odiaba la idea de que su familia se preocupara por él si nunca volvía a casa. No iba a decepcionar a nadie. Iba a volver a Ikebukuro. No había ninguna duda al respecto en su mente.

Se frotó los ojos y buscó sus gafas de sol, poniéndolas justo cuando los primeros rayos se asomaban por el horizonte.

Podría aguantar a Izaya un día más. Incluso si la pulga volvía a ser una mierda. Ugh. Jodidamente molesto.

El ligero toque de la luz del sol contra su piel desnuda era agradable, incluso relajante. Respiró hondo, sintiéndose momentáneamente lleno antes de soltarlo todo. El aire estaba limpio, con un matiz salado al que podría acostumbrarse. Desde aquí no podía oler el hedor de la isla. La forma en que el sol emergió del agua fue indudablemente hermoso, pero Shizuo habría preferido la vista desde el fregadero de su cocina a esta.

Después de un tiempo, la luz del sol comenzaba a fluir a través de la línea de árboles. Respiró profundamente, pero se sintió aún más ansioso.

"Esta bien, vamos." Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta. Ahora podía ver claramente a la pulga desde donde estaba, encaramada en el punto más alto de las rocas y mirando hacia la tierra debajo de ellas. Le recordó a Shizuo a la repugnante pulga habitual que conocía, aunque su expresión no era engreída. Fue más contemplativo. Esos ojos se volvieron hacia él y la insinuación de una sonrisa regresó.

Izaya bajó con cuidado.

Estaban mejorando en la escalada. Tal vez fue porque Izaya en realidad lo estaba agarrando adecuadamente, dejó de estrangularlo cada vez que iba demasiado rápido. Izaya dejó de tirar de su cabello, lo cual también era agradable. Bueno, lo mejor que podría llegar a ser la pulga montando, ya que podía jurar que las uñas desafiladas se le clavaban en el hombro como pequeñas picaduras de pulgas.

Luego estaba la forma en que envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, pero Shizuo no quería detenerse demasiado en eso, porque de lo contrario simplemente se enojaría. Estuvo a punto de resbalar cuando sintió una pierna rozar la parte interior de su muslo porque ¿cómo diablos se las arregló la pulga, eh?

Pero se dio cuenta de que era solo porque Izaya se estaba deslizando más bajo y ahora se estaba agarrando aún más cerca. Bueno, podría ser solo que todo esto estaba en su propia imaginación, como si solo fuera más consciente del otro por ninguna otra razón más que porque era Izaya. Él frunció el ceño. De todos modos, la pulga seguro que no necesitaba estar tan cerca, ¿verdad?

Shizuo chasqueó. La maldita plaga probablemente estaba haciendo esto para cabrearlo.

Se dejó caer los últimos metros, un poco molesto por lo fuerte que el brazo colgado sobre su hombro lo agarró antes de deslizarse completamente. El arrastre de la piel era peor que el arrastre habitual de la punta de un cuchillo, y frunció el ceño.

"Entonces vas a estar buscando seriamente el antídoto, ¿verdad?"

Izaya lo miró con una sonrisa. "Duh, no es como si fuera a estar contigo de otra manera".

"Claro," murmuró Shizuo mientras continuaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Todavía estaba oscuro bajo la cubierta de árboles y Shizuo se aseguró de prestar atención a sus alrededores. Tenía una idea general de qué dirección tomar. La humedad también comenzaba a aumentar.

No reaccionó cuando sintió una mano atravesando la bolsa negra que sostenía, y la pulga sacó el agua y la volvió a colocar vacía.

"Deberíamos conseguir más agua mientras todavía tengamos la oportunidad", dijo Izaya.

"¿De Verdad?" gruñó. No quería perder el tiempo, pero apestaría aún más si pasaban el día caminando hacia el otro lado de la isla solo para que Izaya quisiera regresar por agua, porque lo haría, no había duda al respecto. "Bien." Se quejó y cambió ligeramente su curso.

Caminaron un rato, y mientras apartaba los helechos que le hacían cosquillas en los brazos desnudos, notó que había más mosquitos y moscas pequeñas a medida que avanzaban. Si bien no tenía que preocuparse por que nada lo mordiera, en parte porque nunca sintió la mordida real, Izaya era otra historia: caminar con su abrigo envuelto alrededor de él. Shizuo se preguntó cómo era capaz de ver y maniobrar, pero, de nuevo, no le importaba particularmente.

"¡Uf!" Izaya golpeó el aire por su cabeza, ni siquiera su mano asomó por la manga. "¡Muy molesto!"

"Ahora sabes cómo me siento", dijo Shizuo.

Izaya se rió entre dientes y continuó deslizando el aire alrededor de su cabeza. "¿Oh? Dudo que sea realmente lo mismo."

No respondió porque tenía la extraña sensación de que de alguna manera el aire era diferente.

El zumbido de los insectos era más fuerte. Shizuo hizo una pausa y miró hacia delante a través de la espesa extensión de follaje. Respiró hondo, pero toda la isla le apestaba. Aunque, tal vez fue un poco peor que antes con la tierra oliendo más metálica. El zumbido de los mosquitos y las moscas era molesto, pero escuchó algo fuera de lugar.

"Oye, ¿dónde dejaron esa caja?" Preguntó Shizuo.

Izaya se detuvo junto a él, asomándose por la capucha y detrás de él, donde la montaña todavía estaba a la vista. "Todavía es un largo camino...por ahí," Izaya se calló, solo se veía su dedo saliendo de su manga.

Shizuo escaneó la dirección donde apuntaba Izaya, hacia donde las gotas de sangre roja brillaban contra los grandes helechos verdes que se abanicaban. Se doblaron muchos tallos y hojas, dejando un rastro que terminaba en la base de un árbol grueso. Era como si hubieran arrastrado un cuerpo.

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, su cuerpo se tensó mientras trataba de entender lo que había sucedido. No le tomó mucho tiempo averiguarlo. No cuando vio las entrañas rosadas y marrones parcialmente oscurecidas por las hojas. Las entrañas largas, blandas y húmedas parecían gusanos gigantes manchados de sangre sobre el suelo.

Se quedó helado, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Una gota de sonido pesado golpeó un helecho, deslizándose por una hoja cerosa antes de desaparecer a lo largo del tallo. Shizuo miró hacia arriba para ver un rostro pálido que lo miraba con los ojos vacíos a cuatro metros por encima de ellos. Era un rostro que tenía cejas negras de milpiés y una barba poblada que rodeaba una boca abierta. Por la forma en que el hombre estaba acostado boca arriba, la sangre se derramaba por su estómago abierto y le corría por la barbilla, el cabello y las piernas.

Shizuo solo podía mirar con relativa sorpresa, aunque su mente le decía que era mejor que se fuera. Porque no tenía idea de qué había causado esto: si un hombre o un animal.

"Mierda", dijo. Las moscas se agruparon aquí. Algunas aterrizaron en lo que estaba encima de ellos y el resto abajo.

Cuando Izaya comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del árbol, todo el tiempo con cuidado de dónde pisaba, Shizuo finalmente pudo apartar la mirada del hombre.

Izaya era como una Parca, y Shizuo estaba convencido de que si alguna vez había una Parca, tendría forro de piel en alguna parte.

"La parte de atrás de su cuello está desgarrada, justo debajo", comentó Izaya y todavía cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

"¿Entonces crees que un animal hizo esto?" Preguntó mientras escaneaba más árboles en busca de algo que aún acechara cerca de ellos.

"Sí, y lo está guardando para más tarde."

Shizuo cerró los ojos. Había oído hablar de esas cosas antes, de esas locas historias de animales devoradores de hombres. Había visto algunos programas en esos canales nocturnos cuando no había nada más que ver, pero nunca lo mostraban así.

"¿Sabes qué animales pueden almacenar su comida en los árboles, Shizu-chan?"

Sabía que las ardillas lo hacían, pero no iba a decir eso. En esos especiales de televisión, la mayoría de los animales que atacaban a los humanos eran grandes felinos, peces grandes, osos y cocodrilos. "Gatos", supuso. "Grandes felinos".

"¡Ah!" Desde dentro de esa capucha, Izaya sonrió. "Muy bien. Bravo. Aunque para ser más específico, los leopardos son nuestra mejor opción. Pero para que un leopardo pueda llevar a un hombre adulto a un árbol, debe ser bastante grande, ne."

Estaba seguro de que podía enfrentarse a cualquier animal, pero eso no significaba que quisiera. "Qué dolor," murmuró Shizuo. "No tiene sentido quedarse por aquí." Un mosquito voló por su oreja y Shizuo negó con la cabeza. "Venga." Se dio cuenta un segundo después de que ir en la dirección en la que se dirigían probablemente no era la mejor ruta. Cualquier criatura que estuviera al acecho en estos árboles probablemente estaba en algún lugar a su alrededor.

"Son nocturnos, pero de nuevo ... el amanecer acaba de pasar", dijo Izaya.

Sí, ¿y si ese animal tuviera sed después de comer? Shizuo pensó con amargura. Dio otro paso y se detuvo para mirar a Izaya. "¿Estás seguro de que todavía necesitas esa agua?"

Izaya se echó hacia atrás la capucha mientras miraba hacia arriba con los ojos brillantes y luciendo demasiado descansado. "Por supuesto."

Shizuo no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto, pero no sabía por qué. Podría ser que toda la isla le diera un mal presentimiento como si siempre estuviera nervioso. "Está bien, pero vayamos por este camino, donde estaba la primera cascada. Tal vez entonces podamos evitar cualquier criatura que esté por aquí."

"Eso también está bien", dijo Izaya encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara de ninguna manera.

Shizuo dirigió su atención a los alrededores mientras caminaba. Tenía muchas ganas de alejarse del zumbido de los insectos. Escudriñó tanto las ramas de los árboles como lo que pudiera haber en los helechos. A veces, una gran flor brillante que no reconocía le llamaba la atención y la miraba fijamente hasta que la pasaba.

Los cantos ocasionales de los pájaros reemplazaron el zumbido de los insectos, y Shizuo comenzó a calmarse. Tal vez cualquier mal presentimiento que tuviera estaba solo en su cabeza.

De vez en cuando, miraba hacia atrás a Izaya y solo por un momento había una mirada de fastidio antes de encontrar la mirada de Shizuo con una ceja levantada y una expresión aburrida. A veces había un atisbo de sonrisa.

Pero Shizuo estaba seguro de que era solo una fachada.

Entonces, ¿tal vez la pulga estaba preocupada por algo? Bueno, eso estuvo bien, porque entonces él se tomaría más en serio la búsqueda del antídoto. Sí, en lugar de jugar como un idiota. Porque ni siquiera Izaya era tan estúpido como para tratar esto como un juego.

Shizuo frunció el ceño. Bueno, tal vez Izaya trataría esto como una broma por fuera, pero si había alguien capaz de sobrevivir a este infierno, era Izaya. Era tan imposible de matar como los insectos.

Primero llegaron al arroyo que goteaba. Shizuo sabía que estaban cerca de la cascada. El agua era bonita como la luz del sol brillaba en la superficie, con piedras redondas y guijarros por los que pasaba el agua. De vez en cuando, se encontraba mirándola durante demasiado tiempo, y luego escaneaba sus alrededores.

No caminaron mucho más y pudo escuchar el ruido más fuerte del agua de la cascada. Pero también hubo un tipo diferente de zumbido y Shizuo vaciló mientras se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaban. Silenciosamente retiró una rama baja que estaba en el camino.

Se detuvo con los ojos muy abiertos. "Tienes que estar cagándome", susurró Shizuo con incredulidad. La punzada de malestar que había estado reprimiendo se convirtió en molestia. "Será mejor que tenga algo debajo". Izaya se detuvo junto a él y tuvo el descaro de reír. ¡Como si estuviera disfrutando esta mierda!

Jakow estaba en el charco de agua sin camisa, tarareando algunas palabras en ruso. El hombre tenía el pecho en forma de barril de una manera que parecía como si en realidad hubiera sido construido a partir de un tonel, con cabello áspero dividiendo músculos naturalmente fuertes. Levantó los tendones de los brazos y se lavó debajo de una axila tupida.

"¡Vámonos antes de que nos vea, no hay forma de que puedas tener sed después de eso!" Shizuo susurró tan amenazadoramente como pudo.

La expresión de Izaya era indiferente y, sin embargo, tenía ese ligero tono burlón. "Oh, pero lo estoy. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es correr hacia allí y llenar la botella. Probablemente él ni siquiera te note."

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Vamos, iremos río arriba, el agua también estará más limpia".

"Pero no tenemos tiempo para-"

"Ahora te quedan 24 horas. Buena suerte".

Ambos miraron lo que estaba alrededor del cuello de Izaya. Aunque Shizuo sabía que no podía haberlo hecho a propósito, lo miró como si lo hubiera hecho.

Hubo un fuerte chapoteo y Jakow los miró con igual sorpresa. Luego sonrió con los dientes. _"¡Ah, Shizu-chan y amigo!"_ Su barba larga y espesa parecía alga cuando estaba mojada.

"Escuché ese estúpido apodo. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?"

"Sigo diciéndote, el tipo está loco por ti", le susurró Izaya.

Jakow se echó agua en la otra axila. _"Gracias por el tiburón. Estaba delicioso"._

"Dijo que amó el tiburón". Izaya tradujo.

"El tipo está loco. ¿No fue envenenado ese tiburón?"

"Obviamente no fue suficiente", dijo Izaya, antes de cambiar al ruso. _"Shizu-chan se alegra de que te haya gustado el regalo. Tiene más para ti si sigues molestándonos_."

_"¡Sí, me sorprendió bastante! Y ese mensaje, incluso haría sonrojar a mi difunto padre. ¿Qué tipo de propuesta fue esa? Si quieres ser tan íntimo, ¿por qué no me acompañas en el baño? Banya rusa, aunque desafortunadamente, no tengo vodka para compartir "._

Izaya estalló en carcajadas. A Shizuo no le gustó cómo sonaba.

"Dijo que estaba sonrojado por el mensaje que dejaste en la arena. Además, acepta la propuesta de matrimonio. Quiere que te unas a él ahora para que ustedes dos puedan consumar su ... ejem ... amor".

"Izaya ..." dijo Shizuo lentamente, a punto de perder el control. "¿Estás pidiendo que te maten?"

"No ... pero está pidiendo tu mano. Además, técnicamente tengo licencia en línea, así que si quieres casarte ahora mismo, ya sabes, no me importaría oficiarlo".

De repente, Jakow se puso de pie y, afortunadamente, tenía los pantalones puestos. Pantalones que estaba tratando de quitarse actualmente. _"En banya, los hombres no se avergüenzan de su carne"._

"Oh, parece que quiere empezar", dijo Izaya innecesariamente.

Shizuo nunca había estado más consternado en su vida, ya que pensó que tal vez Izaya no lo había estado engañando todo este tiempo. Que esta mierda era real. Porque ¿por qué otra razón se estaría desnudando Jakow? Realmente no quería que un gigante ruso desnudo se le acercara.

Hizo lo más lógico que se le ocurrió. Rompió el árbol más cercano y en lugar de embestirlo contra Izaya, lo pasó y usó el árbol como un bate, golpeando al hombre fuera del agua. Desafortunadamente, como Jakow todavía estaba tratando de desabrocharse los pantalones, salieron volando.

Al igual que su ropa interior.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Shizuo gritó mientras Jakow volaba en el arco de un arco iris con los pies en el aire.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos.

"¿Viste ... viste eso?" Izaya dijo en voz baja en algún lugar detrás de él. "Esa puede ser la insinuación más grande que he visto".

Shizuo no dijo nada ya que todavía estaba jadeando, una vena palpitaba en su frente. Realmente deseaba que hubiera una manera de olvidar algunas cosas porque Jakow moviéndose junto a su pene estaría en la parte superior de su lista de cosas que no quisiera recordar. El segundo sería el rostro de Izaya.

"No vi nada."

"Ah, una doble negativa. ¡Significa que sí viste!"

"Sí, bueno, todo fue culpa tuya."

"Oh, ¿no eras tú? He visto a algunos delincuentes perder toda su ropa cuando los golpeas. Pensé que tal vez esta vez también fue intencional".

"Joder. ¡Es demasiado temprano en la mañana para esta mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Ve por tu agua!"

"Hai hai," Izaya sonrió mientras saltaba alrededor de la piscina de agua hacia donde estaba la cascada, sacaba la botella vacía y la enjuagaba un par de veces antes de llenarla.

"¿Por qué diablos se estaba quitando los pantalones?" Shizuo murmuró en voz baja. "La pulga no puede estar diciendo la verdad ..."

"¡Mira si necesitas una camisa, puedes llevar la suya!"

Izaya estaba señalando la camiseta arrugada de color canela en el suelo que parecía más una tienda de campaña que una camiseta. "No, eso es desagradable." Shizuo frunció el ceño. No quería dar ninguna razón para que el ruso los siguiera. Y estaba el hecho de que Izaya de alguna manera lo convertiría en una broma perversa. Como si él vistiera la ropa de Jakow fuera dulce o tierno, o algo igualmente repulsivo.

Se estremeció al darse cuenta de algo. Si toda la ropa de Jakow estaba aquí, entonces en algún lugar de la jungla era algo ... muy aterrador. Más que cualquier tipo de animal que pudiera haber.

"¡Tenemos que irnos, ahora mismo!"

Izaya sonrió mientras miraba. "Me siento un poco asqueroso en este momento. Necesito un baño rápido, tal vez enjuagarme los ojos un par de veces".

Shizuo recordó de nuevo cuán plaga era Izaya. Incluso sus ojos eran del color de las pulgas, llenos de sangre.

No tuvieron tiempo de discutir esto. Cogió la bolsa negra que había dejado caer antes y luego se acercó a Izaya. La pulga miró divertida. "¿Te sientes un poco asqueroso?" Shizuo continuó con creciente ira. "¿Qué tal si imaginas el jodido disgusto que siento, eh?"

Izaya sonrió dulcemente mientras hablaba. "¿Por qué iba a imaginar algo acerca de ti cuando ya eres tan repugnante para empezar? Solo verte me enferma".

Shizuo estaba molesto.

Sintió que su cuerpo necesitaba reaccionar cuando la amenaza de Jakow lo estimuló. Tuvo que obligar a Izaya a moverse. Y la pulga tenía esa mirada juguetona que normalmente tenía antes de que Shizuo perdiera la paciencia, como si lo estuviera incitando. Pero sabía que si reaccionaba demasiado rápido, la pulga saldría corriendo, y Shizuo no quería que se repitiera ayer cuando había perdido de vista a Izaya.

En cambio, se movió lentamente, y al igual que alguien que ve lo cerca que pueden estar de un fuego ardiente, Izaya no se apartó cuando Shizuo se acercó. Lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tirar de la parte delantera de esa camiseta con cuello en V y aún así Izaya le sonrió con alegría, como si todavía tuviera el control.

"Bien," dijo Shizuo con una sonrisa antes de tirar a la pulga hacia arriba y por encima de su hombro. Ignoró la indignación de Izaya mientras comenzaba a correr porque estaba jodidamente seguro que no se quedaría aquí para el regreso de Jakow.


	15. Ley de Shizu-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier cosa que Shizuo pueda hacer mal, lo hará mal.

"... Solo verte me enferma".

Izaya sonrió mientras la aparente molestia de Shizuo crecía. Podía decir todo esto con calma, incluso con cariño, porque le divertía ser testigo de lo que solo una bestia era capaz de hacer: verse tan furioso y a la vez tan tonto.

El concepto de violencia estaba apegado a esta criatura inhumana, e Izaya estaba seguro de que lo convertiría en algo aún más repugnante. Volverse aún más horrible, como solo un monstruo puede serlo.

La pechera de su camisa estaba tensa e Izaya sonrió. Qué terribles, terribles cosas de las que era capaz este monstruo.

Esos ojos marrones se volverán completamente negros.

"Bien," Shizuo sonrió.

Hubo un tirón repentino como si fuera atrapado por la fuerza de una ola y todo se volteó. Lo siguiente en lo que podía concentrarse después del desenfoque del paisaje era en la piel. Casi se le cae la botella de agua.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" La cabeza de Izaya estaba al nivel de la espalda de Shizuo y no había nada de lo que agarrarse mientras trataba de estabilizarse. Shizuo ya estaba corriendo. "¡Para, para, para!"

Tuvo que usar su mano derecha, extendida contra la curva de la espalda baja de Shizuo, para apoyarse un poco. Usó su codo izquierdo para empujar a la bestia.

"¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Dije que me bajes! ¡Bájame, neandertal!"

Izaya golpeó la espalda baja de Shizuo tan fuerte como pudo, justo contra su columna. "¡Oye!" Trató de patear con los pies, con la esperanza de apuntar a la cara de Shizuo, pero Shizuo simplemente lo retorció de manera más precaria. Izaya estaba seguro de que caería. Lo único que le impidió caer de bruces fue el tenue agarre en la parte posterior de las rodillas.

Fue como el viaje en montaña rusa más incómodo de todos los tiempos. Debería obligarse a sí mismo a vomitar sobre Shizuo para que se detuviera.

"¡Te voy a vomitar!" Gritó Izaya. "¡Te bajaré los pantalones!" Shizuo lo ignoró, y la sangre que subía a su cabeza se estaba volviendo molesta. "¡Grabaré mi nombre en tu trasero si no me bajas!"

"Te arrastraré entonces," dijo Shizuo, e Izaya sintió que lo bajaban.

"¡Detente!" Extendió la mano, tratando de juntar sus manos, en lo que probablemente parecía un abrazo de lo más extraño. "¿Por qué me llevas en brazos, de todos modos? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Podría estar en cualquier lugar".

¿Él? ¿Se refería a Jakow? Jakow, ¿quién voló en la dirección opuesta? Izaya habría encontrado esto inmensamente divertido si no estuviera boca abajo y siendo llevado por un hombre de las cavernas.

"¡No está cerca de nosotros, idiota!"

Shizuo no dijo nada. Solo corrió más rápido.

Izaya se agarró con fuerza contra una sólida espalda. Pensó que este era el momento más humillante de su vida.

No podía imaginar nada peor que esto. Sin embargo, casi al instante después de ese pensamiento, fueron lanzados al aire e Izaya apenas se aferró a su vida, descubriendo que estaba muy equivocado de su afirmación anterior.

En realidad no estaba realmente sorprendido. No cuando Shizuo tenía la tendencia a empeorar cualquier situación diez veces. No bastaba con decir que era la ley de Murphy, que todo lo que puede salir mal saldrá mal. Shizuo y su naturaleza impredecible fueron más allá de este mundo. Él tenía su propio conjunto de reglas que cumplir, y la que estaba ocurriendo ahora era la ley de Shizu-chan. Cualquier cosa que Shizuo pueda hacer mal, lo hará mal.

Porque, ¿de qué otra manera se podría explicar su posición actual? ¿Atrapado en una red hecha de enredaderas en el aire? Por supuesto, ese no podía ser el final de lo terrible que resultó ser la situación, ya que Izaya ya había estado en una posición humillante y debido a la ley de Shizu-chan, Izaya ahora tenía que sufrir ser aplastado por el monstruo. La mitad de su cara, que no estaba presionada contra las enredaderas, estaba sujeta con el cinturón y los pantalones de Shizuo.

"¿Por qué?" Izaya se lamentó. "¿Por qué estoy siendo aplastado por un patán monstruoso?"

"Aplastado, ¿eh?" Shizuo se rió entre dientes. "Finalmente te estoy aplastando después de todos estos años".

"Con tu trasero," agregó Izaya.

"Increíble."

"¡Ahora quítate de encima!" Izaya trató de patear, pero terminó metiendo una de sus piernas en la red. "Estoy tan cerca de apuñalarte ... ¡Espera! ¿¡Por qué te das la vuelta !?" Izaya chilló cuando Shizuo comenzó a hacer precisamente eso.

"Deja de gritar, estoy tratando de romper la red".

"¡Levántame primero!" Izaya se encogió internamente y maldijo en su cabeza. Había ido demasiado lejos con todos esos chistes idiotas y ahora estaba pagando por ello. Especialmente ahora que la entrepierna de Shizuo pronto iba a estar en su cara.

"¡Quiero decir, bájate de mí! ¡No! ¡Quiero decir, detente! ¡No ... No te muevas! ¡Mierda! ¡No te atrevas a moverte!" Intentó desesperadamente liberar su pierna en vano.

"¿Carajo? Ah, realmente desearía no saber lo que significa este número que estás armando. ¿Todo lo que dices es una especie de fantasía pervertida?" Shizuo agarró su otro pie por el tobillo. No había espacio para ninguno de ellos e Izaya hizo todo lo posible con una mano en la cadera de Shizuo para evitar que se inclinara más cerca. Izaya realmente deseaba que su otra mano no fuera inútil.

"¿Fantasía pervertida? ¿Qué? ¿Crees que esta es mi fantasía pervertida?"

"No lo sé y no quiero saber qué pasa en esa cabeza jodida tuya, así que, ¿podrías callarte y dejar de luchar?"

"Sí, lo haré cuando dejes de tocarme el culo."

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quién te está manoseando el culo? En serio, ¿y dices que no es una fantasía? No estoy ni cerca de tu trasero, idiota. ¡Es la maldita red!"

Izaya inclinó la cabeza y, efectivamente, todas las manos de Shizuo fueron contabilizadas. Uno agarrándose del tobillo y el otro agarrando la red.

"Solo ayúdame a levantarme y luego romper la red, ¿de acuerdo? Eso debería ser lo suficientemente simple para que lo entiendas". Izaya trató de sacar su pie derecho de la vid, pero de alguna manera lo había enredado demasiado. "Esto es tu culpa."

"Espera un segundo ..." murmuró Shizuo. "Algo no esta bien."

"¿Qué? ¿Lo notaste ahora? ¡Por supuesto que algo no está bien! Estamos en un…"

"¡Eso no!" Shizuo sin demasiada suavidad arrancó el pie de donde estaba atascado, e Izaya se maravilló de que su pie todavía estuviera pegado a su tobillo. "No lo sé ... algo no huele bien".

Izaya finalmente pudo torcer su cuerpo, y tuvo mucho cuidado con su cabeza mientras se enderezaba. Se aseguró de que nada tocara a Shizuo cuando finalmente miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido. La bolsa negra se maniobró entre ellos. "¿Que esta mal ahora?" La sangre que se le escapaba de la cabeza lo estaba mareando un poco, y sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso mientras se apoyaba la muñeca en la frente. Le dolía la mano izquierda por haber golpeado algo mientras quedaba atrapado en la red.

Shizuo respiró hondo. También estaba escaneando sus alrededores. La red se balanceó cuando miró hacia abajo. "De hecho, me encontré con la red en el espacio entre esos dos árboles". Señalaba un punto a un par de metros de ellos.

"¿Y?" Pero Izaya también estaba empezando a sospechar de esta trampa tonta y aparentemente inútil. ¿Por qué construir esto cuando sería más práctico configurar algo para matarlos?

"Y algo huele a mierda."

Izaya puso los ojos en blanco. "Oh no, alguien cagó en el bosque. Qué cataclismo".

Shizuo estaba mirando al suelo debajo de ellos e Izaya miró entre los huecos de las enredaderas. La botella de agua se había caído en algún momento y donde había aterrizado, el suelo se había aflojado y las raíces estaban parcialmente expuestas. Solo tomó un segundo para que todo encajara.

"Oh. Entonces la verdadera trampa está debajo de nosotros. Tal vez son palos punji o un pozo de víboras. Bueno, fue algo bueno que nos quedamos atrapados en la red en lugar de que choques de cabeza contra eso. Por eso no es la idea más brillante estar corriendo por la jungla ".

Shizuo se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Supongo que ayer tuvimos suerte".

"Si." Especialmente porque él había sido el que estaba al frente siendo perseguido.

La red se rompió fácilmente en la parte superior cuando Shizuo separó las enredaderas. Saltaron con cuidado sobre lo que parecía el terreno más sólido.

"Sí, el olor a mierda está fuerte aquí. Ni siquiera quiero ver qué hay ahí abajo".

"Hmm." Izaya pensó que eso significaba que tenía que ver qué había allí si Shizuo no quería saberlo. Tomó una de las enredaderas, en su mayoría endurecidas por secarse, y con cuidado hizo rodar la botella de agua hacia él. Una vez que fue lo suficientemente seguro para recoger, tocó el suelo. Partes de él se derrumbaron después de que él lo removió. Shizuo tenía razón sobre el olor. Izaya dejó de escarbar cuando vio las numerosas estacas puntiagudas. La madera tallada manchada con heces inevitablemente causaría una infección si las estacas no hicieran el trabajo y mataran a la persona de una vez.

Y si no tenía cuidado con su propia herida, entonces una infección podría apoderarse de él. Ya había una calidez incómoda instalándose.

Izaya soltó la vid y dio un paso atrás.

"En serio, ¿por qué diablos alguien haría eso? Qué enfermo". Shizuo murmuró con una mano sobre su boca.

Izaya no se molestó en explicar algo tan simple. "Avancemos."

Sus ojos estaban bajos mientras caminaban. Shizuo decidió que ambos lideraran. El follaje era más denso y espeso aquí, el dosel de los árboles por encima de sus cabezas lo hacía todo más oscuro. Era perfecto para trampas humanas. La enorme maleza también dificultaba saber exactamente dónde era seguro caminar. Lo único bueno fue que estaba más fresco.

"¿Crees que eso significa que el antídoto está en algún lugar por aquí? ¿Cómo en una de las trampas?" Preguntó Shizuo.

Contuvo su risa. "Eres más que bienvenido a volver y excavar".

"Así que no lo crees, ¿verdad?"

Izaya se encogió de hombros. "Los creadores de este juego no pusieron esas trampas si eso es lo que esperas". Casi sugirió que se fueran a la playa, pero sabía que Shizuo no estaría de acuerdo. No cuando todavía creía que incluso había un antídoto dentro de estos árboles.

Hubo un gruñido bajo y Shizuo puso una mano sobre su estómago.

"¿Alguien tiene hambre?" Izaya preguntó con una mirada de reojo. "Quedan dos de esos bocadillos sezamki".

"Estoy bien", se quejó Shizuo, al igual que su estómago unos segundos después. "Maldita sea, no hay nada para comer en esta maldita isla".

"Siempre puedes intentar pescar de nuevo".

"No".

Izaya se rió disimuladamente cuando una idea apareció en su cabeza. Uno que sabía que realmente pondría a Shizuo de un humor terrible. "Oye, puedo pensar en algo más para que comas".

"No estoy comiendo hongos", murmuró Shizuo.

Izaya se rió a carcajadas. "¡Hongos! ¿Por qué? Shizu-chan ¿leíste mi mente?

"Vi algunos grandes creciendo en un árbol, pero ya sabes, no quiero empezar con alucinaciones o alguna mierda. ¿Correcto?"

“No, no, no, estaba pensando en otra cosa. Pero las setas también son una gran idea ".

"¿Eh?"

"Bueno, sabes que en tiempos de supervivencia, como este, tienes que hacer cosas que podrían ser un poco asquerosas que normalmente no harías".

"Lo que sea que sugieras, no lo haré".

“Escúchame primero. Si estás realmente desesperado por un bocadillo y no quieres el sezamki, ¿qué tal el semen? Tiene como cinco o más calorías enteras por carga, con un toque de vitamina C, una pizca de proteína, una pequeña cantidad de agua y un montón de otras pequeñas cosas. No está mal, ¿verdad?"

"Izaya ..." Shizuo había dejado de caminar y se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo. Su expresión era de incredulidad.

“Y si no te sientes cómodo comiendo el tuyo, soy una persona muy generosa. No me importaría compartir ". Izaya sonrió.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Shizuo se estaba poniendo rojo en la cara, definitivamente era ira por el tamaño de la vena en la frente de Shizuo.

"¿Qué, crees que me estoy inventando esto? ¿O tal vez prefieres los hongos? "

"Eres repugnante." Shizuo puso sus manos en sus caderas. Namie solía hacer eso mucho y decir lo mismo, pero en Shizuo no se veía nada femenino. "¿Quién se come su propio esperma?"

"Bueno, yo te estaba ofreciendo el mío, así que no tendrías que hacerlo".

Su expresión era de disgusto e Izaya se preguntó si realmente estaba pensando en eso. Realmente quería saber.

"Como si eso lo mejorara, idiota."

Izaya sonrió. “Solo intento alejar tu hambre de formas constructivas y creativas. No es culpa mía si lo encuentra desagradable ".

El estómago de Shizuo gruñó una vez más y ambos miraron su tonificado abdomen. "Solo fumaré, maldita sea". Se dio la vuelta y revisó sus bolsillos antes de sacar la caja y encender un cigarrillo. No duró mucho mientras caminaban, justo después sacó otro.

Aproximadamente había pasado media hora antes de que Shizuo dejara de caminar. "¿Crees que esto es una trampa o algo así?" Señaló una rama larga y delgada suspendida a centímetros del suelo. No parecía gran cosa. Izaya se encogió de hombros.

Por si acaso lo rodearon con cuidado.

Continuaron, deteniéndose de vez en cuando. Solo una vez Shizuo realmente activó algún tipo de trampa, una rama de árbol doblada con púas en el extremo apuntó a sus piernas. Todo se astilló y se rompió. Se sacudió las astillas de madera de las piernas y se quejó de una rotura en los pantalones. Izaya había evitado con gracia todo el asunto.

“Este lugar todavía huele a mierda,” dijo Shizuo mientras seguía caminando.

Pero no fue solo Shizuo quien pensó eso porque Izaya también pudo identificar el débil y apenas perceptible olor a algo que se había estado quemando. Izaya se tapó la nariz. El olor a cuerpos quemados era inolvidable y no le gustaba asociar este olor con sus humanos. Era posible que alguien se hubiera quemado en una de las trampas. O que las cenizas del crematorio se hubieran depositado aquí por la dispersión del viento.

Shizuo se detuvo de repente e Izaya miró a su alrededor hacia el pequeño claro.

Una cosa era ver trampas, pero era completamente diferente ver un cuerpo atrapado en una. Un hombre corpulento colgaba de un árbol por el cuello, muy alto en el aire. Tenía la piel oscura por la exposición al sol y sus orejas sobresalían del cabello bronceado enmarañado. Su ropa estaba manchada de verde y marrón. Tenía cortes en las piernas y el tobillo por donde la sangre goteaba por sus pies descalzos.

Izaya dio un paso adelante con cuidado, su mente era insensible mientras examinaba el cuerpo.

Después de frecuentar tantas salas de chat en foros de suicidio, Izaya sabía más de lo que probablemente necesitaba sobre el suicidio por ahorcamiento. Había conversado con la gente sobre las mejores longitudes de caída, que tipo de material de cuerda usar y cuáles eran los mejores nudos para hacerlo. Incluso había visto videos con datos.

Por eso sabía que el hombre que colgaba del árbol se veía extraño. No parecía que una de sus vértebras cervicales se hubiera dislocado, lo que significa que este hombre había sido consciente del dolor cuando murió. Y efectivamente había signos evidentes de lucha, con laceraciones en ambos tobillos y con las muñecas y el rostro de color púrpura claro con contusiones.

Todo esto le molestaba por la distancia de la caída. Por lo general, las caídas medidas más largas como esta parecían significar una mayor aceleración del cuerpo debido a la gravedad y, por lo tanto, más daño en el cuello. La altura de la caída de este hombre fue de más de cuatro metros, con esa distancia debería tener signos más evidentes de daño, incluso debería tener la cabeza con hematomas.

Mientras que una distancia corta, aunque todavía capaz de ejercer una fuerza severa, causa menos daño estructural al cuello, pero generalmente genera una cantidad intensa de dolor debido a la longitud de la conciencia y a la asfixia lenta.

¿El asesino del hombre lo había colgado y lo había visto morir? ¿Justo donde estaban ahora?

"¿Ya terminaste? Vamos, este lugar es aún más espeluznante que tú ". Shizuo murmuró. "Arg, por alguna razón me siento asqueroso".

"Bien bien."

Tomó una foto antes de continuar. Pero sus pensamientos todavía estaban en el ahorcado.

Su ropa probablemente estaba sucia por haber sido arrastrada por el suelo. ¿Estaba todavía vivo cuando lo atraparon? Era posible que le hubieran cortado los tobillos para que no pudiera escapar. Entonces, quienquiera que hubiera colocado estas trampas, había querido ver cómo el hombre se había ahogado hasta morir. Pero, ¿por qué lo habían arrastrado allí? ¿Por qué desperdiciar toda esa energía cuando, como había dicho Shizuo, no había nada que ...

"...Oh."

"¿Qué?"

Izaya miró hacia arriba, sintiendo un malestar en su estómago, como si esta persona estuviera allí mirándolos ahora. "Será mejor que nos vayamos, ahora mismo". Pasó a Shizuo porque le estaba dando una mirada extraña.

Izaya aún podía respirar ese olor a quemado de carne humana. Ahora era tan obvio. Podía imaginarlo claramente. El cuerpo había sido colgado y desangrado como un animal en una carnicería.

Eso significaba que estaba cerca. Sabía dónde estaban.

"¿Por qué te estás volviendo loco de repente?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Shh, sólo cállate", susurró Izaya y miró hacia las ramas, luego hacia Shizuo y después en la dirección en la que habían venido. Todavía estaba oscuro bajo el dosel de los árboles. Izaya sacó un cuchillo plegable y lo abrió. Desvió su camino hacia la derecha.

El asesino era hábil. Sabía cómo sobrevivir. Era un verdadero cazador, tejiendo una red de trampas alrededor de un campamento por el que acababan de atravesar.

Deberían haberse dado la vuelta después de la primera trampa.

“Deja de ir tan rápido,” dijo Shizuo en voz demasiado alta en el bosque silencioso.

"¿Podrías callarte?" Izaya susurró de vuelta. Estaba tratando de decidir por dónde se sentía como si lo estuvieran observando, pero solo sentía que se estaba acercando. Está en algún lugar cerca de aquí.

“¿Quién? ¿Jakow? Estás paranoico ".

"¡Y estás hablando demasiado alto!" Su pie se enganchó en algo y se tambaleó hacia adelante. Hubo un silbido. Izaya giró su cuerpo y vio tres lanzas de madera que se acercaban a él. Su cuerpo estaba mal puesto ya que todavía estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio. No podría desviarlos a todos, no con una sola mano.

El terror lo golpeó con fuerza, casi cerró los ojos por reflejo. No quería morir. Levantó su cuchillo hacia la lanza que apuntaba a su cabeza. De repente, las tres lanzas fueron arrojadas a un lado en el follaje junto a él. Miró en estado de shock a Shizuo durante unos segundos.

"Mira a dónde vas, idiota". Como si ahora se diera cuenta de sus acciones, la molestia de Shizuo se estaba convirtiendo en alarma. "Mierda ..." Continuó casi tímidamente. “¡Ah! Lo siento, mi cuerpo simplemente reaccionó. No quise decir nada con eso, mierda ". Se frotó la nuca y miró hacia otro lado.

Izaya miró las lanzas profundamente incrustadas en el suelo. Las cuales deberían haberlo empalado.

“No volverá a suceder. Sí….la próxima vez estarás muerto, pulga ".

Shizuo comenzó a alejarse e Izaya guardó su cuchillo plegable antes de cubrirse los ojos. Respiró hondo varias veces. "Maldita sea". Eso estuvo demasiado cerca. Pero más que eso ... no sintió ningún tipo de alivio ya que su corazón acelerado no se estaba desacelerando. Se sentía enfermo de nuevo, mareado.

¡Ese idiota! Izaya no admitiría que necesitaba de su ayuda. No importaba que, por un momento, se hubiera sentido aliviado. Eso no fue nada.

Izaya dio un paso hacia adelante, sintiéndose más en control. Todo estuvo bien. Shizuo solo estaba siendo estúpido e imprudente. Él habría esquivado eso, no hay problema. Observó la espalda de Shizuo y ya estaba unos metros por delante.

Fue solo una casualidad, Izaya repitió en su mente. Nada de que preocuparse. Su respiración comenzaba a estabilizarse.

Un segundo después sintió la amenazante presencia de alguien detrás de él. Respiró hondo justo cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó el destello de un cuchillo. Fueron solo sus agudos reflejos los que impidieron que el cuchillo le cortara la garganta mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás. Rozó el metal alrededor de su cuello.

Izaya agarró la muñeca del hombre para detener el cuchillo, pero antes de que pudiera girar, una mano le tapó la boca y la nariz, unos dedos enguantados de cuero se clavaron en la suave piel debajo de su mandíbula. Estuvo cerca de asfixiarse.

El hombre estaba tratando de torcer su cuello hacia un lado. Izaya luchó con ambas manos tratando de girar su cabeza a la fuerza y con el cuchillo todavía tratando de clavarle. Lo reconoció de inmediato como un cuchillo de caza, con una hoja curva que estaba destinada a desollar y un extremo recto para cortar. Usó su antebrazo izquierdo para ayudar a empujar la hoja.

Esperaba tomar al hombre por sorpresa al agacharse y usar su peso para obligarlo a soltarse. El hombre era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerlo y si no estuviera tratando de romperle el cuello, Izaya habría podido voltearlo.

La presión comenzaba a doler y luchaba por respirar correctamente. Miró hacia Shizuo, que todavía se alejaba, completamente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando y se alejaba demasiado para escuchar algo.

Le tomó un poco de fuerza donde su boca y mandíbula estaban siendo apretadas, pero logró morder el cuero tan fuerte como pudo. Suciedad y hollín mezclados con su saliva. El hombre no se inmutó y simplemente ejerció más fuerza. La tensión hacía que todo su cuerpo temblaba y cualquier ruido que hacía se amortiguaba. Le dolía el cuello y su cabeza estaba casi vuelta a la derecha.

Estaba siendo arrastrado e Izaya clavó los talones en la tierra.

Aún podía ver la espalda de Shizuo. Pensó en la clave allí, que Shizuo nunca conocería. ¡Bien! ¡Que el idiota piense que lo había dejado! ¡Que se consuma de ira!

Pero mientras lo arrastraban, lo que quería ver era qué tipo de expresión haría Shizuo una vez que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía por qué, pero era importante. ¿Sonreiría? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Ni siquiera le importaría y seguiría caminando? Izaya estaba seguro de que Shizuo preferiría verlo morir antes que ayudarlo por segunda vez.

Date la vuelta idiota.

Le dolía todo. Sentía un dolor ardiente a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo. No pudo gritar. Su pie rodó sobre una lanza de madera y pateó. Hizo el más mínimo sonido.

El hombre maldijo en español.

"¡Oye!" Shizuo gritó. Izaya apenas podía ver por el rabillo del ojo mientras Shizuo sacaba un gran árbol del suelo. Izaya desconfiaba de la hoja que apuntaba a su cuello, pero la fuerza se estaba debilitando.

_"¿Qué mierda?"_

"¿¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo !?" Hizo girar el árbol hacia adelante, y la parte superior se estrelló con los árboles circundantes y los derribó. El suelo tembló por la fuerza. "¡Déjalo ir!"

El agarre sobre él se apretó. ¿El hombre lo estaba usando como escudo humano? Porque eso no detendría a Shizuo.

El árbol llegó volando hacia ellos y apenas pasó por encima de sus cabezas. Se estrelló detrás de ellos.

_"Santa mierda"._

Shizuo cargó hacia ellos, y el hombre finalmente soltó su mandíbula y sacó un nuevo cuchillo.

Izaya miró hacia arriba cuando Shizuo se acercaba como el embate de un maremoto. Su expresión era similar a la de cuando se vio obligado a golpear a unos matones.

El hombre blandió su cuchillo de caza hacia Shizuo, y luego esa mano fue aplastada en un instante. El crujido de huesos se mezcló con el sonido de un grito.

Izaya no pudo apartar la mirada cuando los ojos de Shizuo se volvieron hacia él; esos ojos tenían una fiereza salvaje e hicieron que su corazón se acelerara.

Izaya fue empujado hacia adelante y avanzó tambaleándose preparándose para la colisión. Shizuo lo atrapó hábilmente y lo hizo girar hacia un lado. Todo en una sola pieza. Izaya se volvió para ver cómo el hombre intentaba huir. Shizuo lo agarró fácilmente.

"¡Detente, ya basta!"

Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada y el pelo corto y oscuro. Su boca estaba abierta por el dolor, mostrando error en su rostro.

Un nuevo cuchillo lo atacó, y Shizuo también levantó ese brazo. Lo arrojó al suelo. "¡Fuera de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión y te mate!"

Aunque no podía entender lo que Shizuo estaba diciendo, instintivamente retrocedió. Corrió con sus dos brazos rotos acurrucados cerca de su pecho.

Izaya dio un paso atrás y se apoyó contra un árbol antes de sentarse.

"No puedo darte la espalda por un segundo, ¿verdad?" Shizuo refunfuñó mientras se acercaba. Izaya miró hacia arriba brevemente antes de bajar la mirada. Se aferró a su propia mano todavía palpitante de dolor. "¿Estás bien?"

No. No lo estaba. Izaya apenas pudo detener el temblor en sus manos. Le dolía la cara donde los dedos se habían clavado en la línea de la mandíbula. El impacto de que Shizuo lo había salvado una vez más fue aún peor la segunda vez. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Mierda. Sorprendentemente, te magullas muy fácilmente ". Shizuo inclinó la cara hacia arriba e Izaya le apartó la mano.

"No me toques".

Shizuo lucía sorprendentemente insulso después de verse tan intenso momentos antes. ¿Por qué lo había salvado? No se suponía que debía hacerlo. La ley de Shizu-chan una vez más. "Pensé que habías dicho que me ibas a dejar morir".

"¿Crees que solo miraría?"

"Si. Deberías."

"No seas idiota".

Izaya apretó los dientes e ignoró el dolor que irradiaba a través de su brazo mientras lo agarraba. Se sintió como una mierda. "Me odias."

"¿Entonces?" Shizuo arqueó una ceja.

"Así que no deberías preocuparte por lo que me pase". Shizuo se quedó mirándolo con molestia antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Tienes que estar jodiéndome. Mira, ¿sabes qué? No voy a dejar que un loco de mierda te arrastre. Si tienes algún problema con que te ayude, la próxima vez salva tu propio culo. Ahora deja de perder nuestro tiempo y vámonos ".

Shizuo ya se estaba alejando. Cogió la bolsa negra y se la echó al hombro.

“¡Hey!” Shizuo lo ignoró mientras seguía caminando. “Estúpido idiota,” murmuró Izaya. "No deberías haber hecho eso". Observó la espalda de Shizuo, y le recordó antes cuando había querido saber cuál habría sido esa expresión. Ahora deseaba no haberlo sabido nunca. Izaya se rió. "Increíble." Había sido demasiado curioso. Había hundido esas garras demasiado profundo y ahora lo estaban lastimando.

Izaya era un maestro en manipular a la gente, era lo suficientemente bueno como para convencer a la gente de la verdad que nadie quería enfrentar. Mirar hacia adentro era algo aterrador. Especialmente cuando estaba empezando a entender: reconstruir cosas que deberían haberse dejado solas.

La sangre seguía bombeando rápido a través de su sistema e ignoró el hinchazón y el calor en su brazo que irradiaba como una enfermedad a través de él.

Ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de esto.

"Esto es lo peor ..."

Nunca se sintió más como un idiota.

Silenciosamente se levantó y siguió a Shizuo.


	16. Embarazada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quizás Shizuo no debió haber sido tan rudo.

No habían escuchado mucho además del ligero crujido de las hojas, los numerosos cantos de pájaros y el zumbido de los insectos e Izaya no había dicho nada durante las últimas horas, lo que Shizuo consideraba una bendición. Se detuvieron un par de veces, nunca por mucho tiempo y, afortunadamente, no se encontraron con nadie más. Ya habían terminado el agua que les quedaba, y Shizuo estaba algo arrepentido de que Jakow le hubiera disgustado demasiado para beber cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Tiras amarillas descoloridas de hojas largas y corteza cubrían el suelo. Crujió suavemente mientras caminaban sobre éstas. El aire tenía un toque dulce y almizclado al pasar junto a las plantas con flores. Este día era menos húmedo y el viento comenzaba a levantarse.

Si no pensaba demasiado en nada, entonces podía fingir que era tranquilo: incluso pacífico. Pero la paz reconfortante se arruinó principalmente por el cosquilleo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, como si Izaya no solo lo mirara con dagas, sino que en realidad estuviera clavando la punta de un cuchillo allí.

Shizuo se aseguraba de mirar hacia atrás de vez en cuando, y cada vez que lo hacía Izaya miraba hacia otro lado a propósito. Esto fue exactamente lo contrario de ayer, pero Shizuo no pensó mucho en eso. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si la pulga todavía estaba molesta por haber sido salvada? Ese era su maldito problema.

Podría tener su pequeña rabieta, y Shizuo podría tener su silencio.

Echó hacia atrás las hojas en abanico que estaban a un metro por encima de él. De vez en cuando, había una flor que admiraba. Una en particular que le gustaba tenía pétalos blancos y un centro rosa. También habían plantas que pensaba que también tenían un aspecto extraño, largas y colgantes con diminutas flores anaranjadas en ellas. Vio unos hongos marrones que crecían en la base de los árboles. ¿Eran hongos venenosos o psicodélicos?

Shizuo frunció el ceño al recordar su hambre y otras cosas.

Rápidamente dirigió su atención a la forma en que la luz del sol se filtraba a través de los árboles. Un pequeño pájaro negro con el vientre rojo se posó en la rama de un árbol cercano y pensó en pollo frito. ¿Cuánta carne tendría de todos modos? ¿Tres onzas? Pero era un pájaro bonito, así que tampoco querría matarlo.

Se frotó la nuca y miró hacia atrás. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento justo antes de que Izaya mirara hacia el dosel.

Caminar sin rumbo fijo, cuando ni siquiera sabía qué buscar, comenzaba a convertirse en una completa pérdida de tiempo.

"Oye, ¿tienes alguna idea sobre dónde está el antídoto?" Preguntó Shizuo.

Izaya sostuvo su brazo herido mientras caminaba. El vendaje negro parecía rígido y enmarañado con sangre seca. Su flequillo estaba ligeramente húmedo y tenía un ligero rubor. Cuando respondió, se encontró con la mirada expectante de Shizuo. "Tal vez pasamos por alto un mapa en alguna parte. Podría estar, veamos ... enterrado. Como un tesoro enterrado".

Shizuo supuso que eso tenía algún sentido, pero si eso fuera cierto, ¿tendrían que estar buscando no solo un antídoto sino un mapa?

"Está bien ... ¿Dónde crees que está el mapa entonces?"

Izaya suspiró. "Tal vez esté tallado en un árbol".

Pero había como un millón de árboles en esta isla. "Uh-huh, ¿y dónde podría estar este árbol?"

"A decir verdad, creo que ya lo pasamos".

"¿Qué?" Shizuo dejó de caminar. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Una corazonada. Aunque también creo que el antídoto está enterrado en esa dirección, y dado que las personas que hicieron este juego no son completamente originales, probablemente estará marcado por una X gigante, ya sea pintada o tallada". Izaya parecía apuntar en una dirección completamente arbitraria a su derecha.

¿Estaba hablando en serio o solo estaba mintiendo? Joder, probablemente fueron ambos.

"¡Uf, esto es molesto! Muy bien, entonces estás diciendo que deberíamos estar buscando una X gigante, ¿verdad?"

Izaya sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Probablemente será de color rojo brillante, así que no podemos perderla de vista".

"Me suena a una completa mierda", se quejó. "A continuación, dirás que también puede haber oro, y tenemos que seguir un maldito arco iris".

"Oh, por supuesto que no Shizu-chan, eso es completamente ridículo y por eso estoy a cargo. El plan B es comer un par de hongos y lamer algunas ranas de colores brillantes, y luego, seguir los arcoíris."

Shizuo frunció el ceño. No lo dijo, pero sabía que estaban jodidos.

Estuvo tentado de hacer entrar en razón a Izaya, pero Shizuo miró ese brazo y pensó que todo esto era un dolor. Decidió dirigirse en la dirección que Izaya había señalado de todos modos porque, honestamente, no parecía que hiciera mucha diferencia. Incluso el plan B de Izaya probablemente tenía las mismas posibilidades de funcionar ... ¿o no? Shizuo se pasó una mano por la cara.

Lo que sea.

Aproximadamente media hora después, el paisaje permaneció sin cambios, excepto por el cadáver que habían pasado hace un rato atrás. No había X en ninguna parte, ni en los árboles, las rocas o pintadas en el suelo.

Fue cuando estaba a punto de sugerir que se tomaran un pequeño descanso cuando escuchó un suave silbido. Se detuvo a escuchar mientras la melodía continuaba delante de ellos. Se dirigía un poco hacia ellos, pero a la vez se alejaba un poco más. Se acercó con cautela y se colocó detrás de un árbol con grandes hojas en forma de embudo. Izaya ya tenía una navaja en la mano y encontró su propio árbol para agacharse detrás.

La melodía silbante se hacía más fuerte. O este tipo era un idiota o estaba muy confiado en sus habilidades. Shizuo miró desde detrás de una hoja. Estaba completamente desconcertado al ver a un hombre de aspecto mayor con un pie levemente cojeando. Llevaba una chaqueta corta de color caqui y pantalones negros. Lo extraño era que no tenía nada alrededor del cuello.

Shizuo salió de detrás del árbol. "¡Oye!"

El silbido se interrumpió abruptamente y el hombre se puso una mano en el pecho. Era bajo y tenía el cabello desordenado con salpicaduras negras que se erizaba. Sus rasgos faciales eran definitivamente asiáticos. Lo que realmente llamó la atención de Shizuo fueron los largos lóbulos de las orejas que el hombre tenía, como si alguien le hubiera agarrado las orejas y tirándolas hacia abajo. En el costado de su cuello había un gran lunar.

Él estaba retrocediendo. Sus pantalones estaban cubiertos de tierra y tenía algunas manchas de sangre en los puños.

"Oye, espera un segundo," Shizuo dio unos pasos rápidos con las manos en alto mientras el hombre hurgaba en sus bolsillos delanteros mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

"No tengo nada de valor. Te daría mi reloj, pero es falso. No tomarías el reloj de un anciano, ¿verdad?" Dijo esto en japonés y su expresión estaba llena de preocupación. "Mis zapatos también son falsos, en realidad no son de cuero. Al menos no creo que lo sean. Si lo son, es de los baratos".

"Relájate, no quiero tus zapatos. Solo quiero hablar".

"Eso es lo que dijo el otro antes de patearme". Una vez que Shizuo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el hombre sacó algo de su abrigo y lo roció.

Le hizo estornudar dos veces. Arrugó la nariz. "¿Qué mierda, hombre? Solo quiero hablar".

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no funcionó?" El hombre movió el pequeño tubo. Lo roció de nuevo. Shizuo agarró la pequeña botella de spray de metal y la arrojó sobre su hombro. Fue entonces que los ojos del hombre se agrandaron al ver que Izaya lo había captado.

"Necesitas algo más fuerte que el spray pimienta para Shizu-chan", dijo Izaya.

"Pero esto es más fuerte que el spray pimienta. Lo hice yo mismo".

"Mierda, esto pica como el infierno." Shizuo estornudó de nuevo mientras agitaba el aire frente a él y se limpiaba la cara. Sus gafas de sol tenían algunos residuos, pero no tenía nada más que sus pantalones para limpiarlos. La vena de su frente palpitaba. El hombre dio un paso atrás.

"Ya entregué todo mi dinero. Lo siento. Realmente lo siento, mentí sobre mi reloj. Es real, pero mi hija me lo dio, y prefiero no perderlo, pero tú puedes tenerlo". Aquí, tómalo. Es un Breguet. Bonito, ¿verdad? El tiempo se acaba, pero está bien, el pomo es fácil de girar ". Luchó con el broche mientras también se inclinaba en señal de disculpa.

"No quiero tu reloj elegante", dijo Shizuo. "¿Podrías contestar algunas de mis preguntas?"

"¿Preguntas?" Se frotó el dorso de la mano con brusquedad. "Está bien, sí, las preguntas parecen una buena solución sin amenazas. Me gustan las preguntas". Estaba temblando un poco y parecía que se iba a orinar.

Shizuo señaló una roca cercana. "Siéntate." El hombre hizo precisamente eso, lentamente y con una evidente cojera lenta. Shizuo quería poner los ojos en blanco. ¿En una isla de asesinos y este hombre débil estaba aquí? Dios.

"Muy bien," dijo Shizuo con tanta calma como pudo, "¿Viste alguna X roja grande por aquí? Podrían estar talladas o pintadas. Tal vez no en rojo, sino en naranja?"

El hombre lo miró sin comprender, antes de tragar saliva. "¿Eh?"

Izaya reprimió una risa detrás de su manga. "Déjame hacer esto. Entonces, ¿quién eres tú?"

"Oye, iba a preguntar eso a continuación," Shizuo frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Izaya.

El hombre miró nerviosamente entre los dos. "Mura Kazuki".

"Entonces Mura-san, ¿cómo llegaste a estar en esta isla?" Izaya continuó.

"No sé por qué me pusieron aquí. En realidad soy un botánico, y yo era ..." su voz vaciló y se apretó las manos con fuerza. "Estaba trabajando en un proyecto para la conservación de la flora endémica en ciertas islas, y estaba tratando de detener las ventas de islas privadas que tenían muchas plantas potencialmente medicinales. Estaba tratando de colarme en bote y preservar algunas, pero fui noqueado y capturado. Me desperté hace dos días en un edificio. Realmente elegí la isla equivocada, eh. Qué suerte terrible. La gente aquí ... la gente realmente es mala, ni siquiera sé si son humanos. Casi me matan un par de veces, pero afortunadamente tengo un poco de mi spray especial conmigo. Oh, lamento mucho haberte rociado también. ¿Puedo, eh ... recuperarlo? ¿Quizás después de que hayas terminado de interrogarme? " Él sonrió con desarme.

"¿Entonces sabes dónde estamos?"

"Tengo una estimación aproximada. En realidad, nunca llegué a ninguna isla cuando un enorme yate me alcanzó. Probablemente estemos en algún lugar tal vez al sureste de las Seychelles. Al menos eso creo. Hay una gran cantidad de flora y fauna endémica del Las islas Seychelles aquí y hay algunas que nunca había visto antes. También recogí algunas muestras. Esta isla es francamente extraordinaria ".

"¿Tenías uno de estos alrededor de tu cuello cuando te despertaste?" Izaya señaló el metal alrededor de su cuello.

"No."

"¿Alguien sabe que estás aquí, o que te propusiste colarte en una propiedad privada?"

"Oh. Sí, no se lo dije a nadie."

"¿Y dónde vives en Japón?"

"Osaka".

"Hmm. ¿Y por qué no has intentado escapar de esta isla? No es exactamente seguro para ti aquí."

"Bueno, me gustaría, pero no soy el mejor nadador y navegar en un montón de palmeras no suena tan seguro. Bueno, sabes ¿podría darte algo para tu mano? Parece que no ha dejado de sangrar ". Señalaba la herida vendada de Izaya.

"¿Oh?"

Shizuo examinó al hombre frente a ellos. Si bien pensaba que este tipo estaba diciendo la verdad, también tenía el presentimiento de que estaba omitiendo algunas cosas. Este hombre era como algunos de los maleantes que él y Tom-san perseguían, actuando de manera lamentable para obtener una extensión del dinero adeudado. Cuando empezó a jugar con su vulnerabilidad, instintivamente molestó a Shizuo.

"Espera un segundo. ¿Cómo te manchaste las mangas de sangre?" Preguntó Shizuo.

El hombre miró hacia abajo y se agarró los puños de las mangas. "Ah, sí. Fue desafortunado. Ayer alguien me había estado persiguiendo, pero se cayó en un pozo de estacas. Traté de sacarlo, pero le habían perforado el estómago. Lo siento, soy botánico, pero no médico, pero tengo algunos ungüentos y conozco algunas plantas aquí que son comestibles ".

Sacó una pequeña cartera de cuero del interior de su camisa.

"¿Y conociste a alguien más aquí?"

"En realidad, esta mañana conocí a un hombre peludo gigante cubierto de barro. Y estaba desnudo. ¡Pensé que era Bigfoot! Parecía un poco aturdido y traté de ofrecerle mi ayuda, incluidos mis zapatos, pero su, uh ... los pies eran enormes. Estaba murmurando cosas en ruso, pero me las arreglé para preguntarle con mi ruso, el cual es muy básico, cómo le pasó eso. Dijo que Shizu-chan lo desnudó".

"¿Desnudó?" Shizuo gruñó. "De ninguna manera. Tienes que estar jodiéndome."

"A menos que escuché mal, eso fue lo que dijo, me pregunté si tal vez habría un hombre desnudo aún más grande por ahí, pero podría ser que simplemente estaba confundido porque le faltaba magnesio, potasio y estaba deshidratado. También estaba un poco demasiado feliz si sabes a qué me refiero ". Shizuo no preguntó y no quería saberlo. "Pero creo que era un tipo encantador".

Shizuo no le prestó atención a Izaya que se estaba riendo demasiado. "Me gusta este tipo", dijo Izaya con una sonrisa.

"No lo desnude, maldita sea. ¡Lo golpeé! ¡Simplemente voló!"

"Oh, entonces eres Shizu-chan ... ¿san? ¿Shizu-san?"

Izaya estaba siendo una pequeña mierda inútil y no dejaba de reír.

"No. Mi nombre es Heiwajima Shizuo. Nunca me llames con un apodo tan estúpido como Shizu-chan."

"¡Sí, o de lo contrario Shizu-chan te mostrará lo aterrador que puede llegar a ser ~!"

"¡Cállate!"

Izaya continuó sonriendo, su rostro estaba aún más sonrojado que antes. Probablemente le estaba dando fiebre. "Espera un segundo, por favor." Le dijo al hombre mayor y tiró a Izaya hacia atrás unos pasos, asegurándose de que hubiera un espacio considerable entre ellos y el hombre.

Izaya lo fulminó con la mirada. Shizuo se inclinó más cerca, queriendo susurrar lo que tenía que decir para que el chico no escuchara esto. Izaya se inclinó más hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido. Así de cerca Shizuo estaba seguro de que Izaya tenía un aumento de temperatura. "¡Oye, detente! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Dijo Izaya mientras se alejaba de él.

"Realmente no confío en él, pero creo que es una buena prueba. Si mueres por lo que sea que te dé, entonces sabemos que no podemos confiar en él".

Izaya todavía estaba tratando de alejarse de él, decidió molestar a Shizuo a propósito. "Bien, y si comes lo que sea que te da y mueres, entonces sabremos que no podemos confiar en él. Eso también suena como un gran plan". Shizuo sonrió en respuesta. Finalmente, algo en lo que podrían estar de acuerdo de todo corazón.

"Um ... ¿todavía puedo oírte?" El hombre llamó.

Genial, tanto discreción por nada.

Se enderezó y se acercó al hombre sentado. "Está bien, Fuwa-san, ¿verdad?"

El hombre sacudió su cabeza. "No, pero puedes llamarme así si quieres."

"Es Mura", dijo Izaya.

"Ok. ¿Entonces crees que puedes arreglar su mano?" El hombre asintió una vez más. "Está bien, hazlo, pero si intentas hacer algo gracioso, Mura-san, te arrojaré tan lejos en el océano que el impacto te matará antes que los tiburones."

"Entiendo Heiwajima-san, ¡solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que no soy médico! Soy rudimentario en el mejor de los casos".

"Bueno, entonces, es mejor que tus conocimientos médicos sean mejores que tu ruso, ¿verdad?"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, moviéndose arriba y abajo como un coco flotando en el agua.


	17. Una inteligencia calculada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No habrá tiempo suficiente para eso. Aquí, sostén tu saco de nueces."

La herida que había estado provocando un dolor ardiente a lo largo de su brazo comenzó a entumecerse por lo que sea que este hombre le había dado. Izaya podría incluso disfrutar del último día aquí porque ya no podía esperar a que terminara. No podía soportar mucho más de esto.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto sabes sobre venenos?"

Mura miró hacia arriba con un rápido comienzo, y luego miró hacia abajo con una cara pensativa. "Mucho, ya que viene con el trabajo".

Izaya no dudó ni por un segundo que este hombre sabía mucho sobre venenos. Estaba seguro de que no era mentira.

Observó atentamente las expresiones de Mura y escuchó el intento desesperado de Shizuo de intentar encontrar una solución.

"Hay una especie de veneno aquí, aunque no sé de que tipo. En el de él también."

¿Entonces Shizuo lo estaba incluyendo? Izaya tenía una sonrisa irónica. Era una lástima que el plan del protozoario fuera un fracaso inminente.

"Nos hemos encontrado con cuerpos con diferentes tipos de venenos, Shizu-chan, no hay forma de saber qué hay en el tuyo, y lo que es más, necesitarías un laboratorio para crear la mayoría de los antídotos. Pero si te hace feliz, adelante, come flores y hierba ".

Las cejas de Shizuo se fruncieron.

"¡Por eso hay tantos cadáveres!" Mura dijo con seriedad mientras se frotaba las manos. "¡Qué aterrador! No tenía idea de que había en esos artilugios. ¡No me extraña que tanta gente me estuviera siguiendo! Sin embargo, estaría más que feliz de intentar ayudar. ¿Dijiste que estabas buscando una X?"

Mura Kazuki no era un actor a medias. Probablemente podría engañar a mucha gente, pero Izaya no era uno de ellos. Ya había cometido un desliz.

Aunque no lo sabía, decir que se había encontrado a Jakow Rokossovsky significaba que había viajado una gran distancia. Más lejos incluso que ellos. Con esa cojera suya, eso no debería ser posible. Si el spray de pimienta era su medio de defensa, eso significaba que tendría que acercarse lo suficiente para usarlo, además de ser lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar lo que se le presentara. Probablemente no sobreviviría vagando por los callejones de Ikebukuro y mucho menos por una isla de asesinos. Y, por último, si alguien tiene sangre en la manga, normalmente tendría sentido enrollarlo o hacer algo al respecto. Era muy probable que estuviera escondiendo algo debajo de la ropa.

Como un tatuaje de cuerpo completo común entre los miembros de los Yakuza.

Pero el mayor indicio de lejos fue que Izaya sabía que había visto una foto de este hombre antes y no era de ningún premio científico. Su nombre probablemente ni siquiera era Mura Kazuki.

"Sí", dijo Shizuo. "Quizás el antídoto esté enterrado bajo una X gigante".

Mura se rascó la nariz e Izaya miró el reloj que realmente era demasiado caro para un botánico.

"No creo que haya ninguna X. ¿Quizás deberías estar mirando en esos edificios? Pasé por un par de esos, pero la mayoría estaban cerrados con llave".

A Shizuo no pareció gustarle mucho la idea. Pero esto podría ser muy entretenido.

Necesitaba un amortiguador entre él y Shizuo, y Mura sería la distracción perfecta.

"Dime, no te he dicho mi nombre, ¿verdad?" Izaya observó la expresión de Mura con atención. "Soy Orihara Izaya".

No hubo mucha reacción, pero un movimiento de los labios se convirtió en una leve sonrisa. "Es un placer conocerte, Orihara-san." Mura inclinó la cabeza.

Izaya le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces este hombre lo conocía. Estaba contento, muy contento. Tal vez podría divertirse un poco. "igualmente."

Fue entonces cuando el estómago de Shizuo gruñó.

Mura se animó de inmediato, demasiado ansioso por demostrar su valía. "¿Puedo identificar algunas plantas comestibles si le gustaría probarlas?"

"Supongo que depende de qué ... no estoy comiendo hongos", dijo Shizuo. Comenzó a caminar de regreso en la dirección en la que originalmente habían estado caminando.

Mura tenía una expresión contemplativa, pero sonrió una vez más y comenzó a caminar lentamente cerca de Shizuo. "Creo que podré encontrar algo de tu agrado."

Izaya sonrió. Se preguntó cuánto veneno afectaría realmente a Shizuo, aunque dudaba que algo que ocurriera naturalmente en la isla fuera suficientemente fuerte como para matar a ese monstruo.

Izaya ya había considerado la posibilidad de que hubiera sido envenenado.

No debería haber corrido ese riesgo innecesario de exponerse. Pero el dolor en su mano no era algo que pudiera ignorar fácilmente, ya que se empezo a mostrar ardido e hinchado hace unas horas y solo estaba empeorando. También había sentido curiosidad por saber de qué era capaz este hombre, sin contar con el hecho de que Mura se pondría en peligro al envenenarlo tan pronto.

Lo que estaba tratando de averiguar era por qué este hombre no tenía un dispositivo con collar.

Sin duda, fue la variable más importante. Podría significar varias cosas, incluida la pequeña posibilidad de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Pero lo más probable era que tal vez tuviera un conjunto diferente de reglas para esta isla. Quizás su papel no era encontrar un antídoto, sino hacer que el juego fuera más interesante.

Tal vez no estaba aquí para ser castigado, pero estaba disfrutando esto como un participante dispuesto.

Habían demasiadas posibilidades. Una cantidad ilimitada de ellas que Izaya analizó mientras observaba la figura cojeando frente a él.

"... una flor muy fina, yo también lo creo." Mura estaba señalando una flor blanca frente a la que Shizuo se había detenido. Izaya había visto esa flor de pasada, pero antes no se había interesado en ella. "Vanilla Phalaenopsis. Es la primera vez que veo una. Es parte de la familia Orchidaceae. Una verdadera belleza, ¿verdad?"

Izaya realmente no estaba de acuerdo. Pero le gustó por otras razones. Podía entender por qué se llamaba así. Tenía un tallo largo y grueso formado por muchos nudos y colgando de debajo de la flor habían muchas formas caídas, parecidas a vainas. Y eso no era ni siquiera lo más extraño. La flor real estaba hecha de cinco pétalos largos, dos de los cuales eran más triangulares y un pétalo en forma de embudo que se abría bellamente con un centro rosado ligeramente anaranjado.

"Supongo que se ve bonito". Shizuo finalmente dijo mientras aún lo miraba fijamente.

Izaya realmente no pudo resistirse. "Oh, entonces lo encuentras bonito, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo frunció el ceño. No dio una respuesta, eligiendo ignorarlo.

Izaya entrecerró los ojos. "¿Hmmm? ¿A pesar de que parece un idiota?" Él sonrió.

Parecía que la flor se rompería del tallo con la fuerza con la que Shizuo la estaba mirando. Una de las cejas de Shizuo se movió mientras miraba.

Así es, enfócate.

"Joder que lo hace." Metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de continuar caminando. "Pulga de mierda."

La sonrisa de Izaya disminuyó. Había estado esperando algo ... más que eso. Pero luego su expresión se torció en una mueca de desprecio. ¿Qué importaba? Esperaba que Shizuo se diera prisa y se envenenara para poder reírse de ello.

Simplemente lo frustraba más. Tenía que seguir odiando a Shizuo. Necesitaba odiarlo. No se podía permitir nada más.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, apartándose el flequillo húmedo de los ojos. La dulce fragancia de la flor que impregnaba el aire le provocó náuseas.

Shizuo miró hacia atrás probablemente notando que no había estado caminando e Izaya sintió crecer el mareo. Se obligó a caminar.

¿Era esta la sensación de mareo que Mura había dicho que podría suceder? ¿O realmente había sido envenenado? Un minuto después de concentrarse en su respiración, Izaya se sintió un poco mejor. Era más fácil mantener su atención en observar sus propios pies que en la charla a su alrededor.

Aproximadamente media hora después, Shizuo se detuvo de nuevo “¿Qué diablos son esos?" Izaya miró hacia donde apuntaba Shizuo.

"¡No puedo creer esto en absoluto, es ... es eso ...!" Mura jadeó y aceleró el paso. "¿Esa es la lodoicea? ¡Oh Dios, mira el tamaño de esas semillas! ¿Y la forma? Es tan diferente, debe ser una prima lejana. Incluso podría ser una nueva especie".

Colgando del tronco del árbol se encontraban con las hojas en abanico increíblemente grandes y densas en ellas había un grupo de bultos de aspecto peludo de color marrón oscuro. Bultos que estaban fusionados y, honestamente, parecían testículos demasiado grandes.

Izaya los alcanzó y luego silbó bajo. Esto era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Se volvió hacia Shizuo, quien tenía el ceño fruncido en el rostro. Izaya no tuvo que mirar a Mura para saber que estaba entusiasmado.

"¡Mire cómo cuelgan tan delicadamente! Y el exterior es tan resistente como se podría sperar. ¿También es dioico? Me pregunto cómo es el endospermo por dentro".

"¿Podrías guardar tus pensamientos para ti?" Shizuo preguntó lentamente con clara irritación.

"Bien, lo siento." Mura caminó cerca de la base bulbosa del baúl. Miró al suelo y luego retrocedió. "Creo que puedes comer las semillas. Aún más sorprendente es que el coco doble ha sido acreditado como afrodisíaco y como antídoto para ciertos venenos. El endospermo, oh, perdón, la pulpa se ha utilizado en medicinas y sopas chinas. Si bien este no es el mismo coco doble, estoy seguro de que comparte algunas propiedades similares ".

La mirada de Shizuo se profundizó. Si Mura no se detenía pronto, entonces podría ser asesinado por testículos de un dinosaurio.

Izaya rió disimuladamente. "Vaya, este podría ser el antídoto que hemos estado buscando. ¡Estas nueces podrían salvarnos la vida! ¿Qué estás esperando, Shizu-chan? ¡Sube y elige un par! ¡El más grande y peludo que puedas encontrar!"

Shizuo se cruzó de brazos. "Cállate."

Mura apartó unos matorrales y encontró uno gigante en el suelo. El lo recogio. "Dios, esto debe ser de al menos 15 kilogramos. Probablemente podría romper los titulares con esto. Mi propio descubrimiento".

Le tomó unos segundos más de lo que debería, pero Izaya pensó en algo grandioso.

"Ah, si necesitas un nombre, tengo uno bueno", sonrió Izaya. "¡Por qué no llamarlo coco Heiwajima! ¡O nueces Heiwajima! Genial, ¿verdad? Shizu-chan lo vio primero, y normalmente le pones a algo el nombre de la persona que lo descubrió, ¿verdad?"

"Oye, no te atrevas a pensar en usar mi nombre." Empujó a Mura para que siguiera caminando y Mura sostuvo sus preciadas nueces en sus manos. Eran tan grandes que descansaban justo debajo de su barbilla.

"¡Así que es dioico!" Más arriba había una palmera alta similar, pero donde debería haber estado el racimo de semillas eran estructuras fálicas colgantes largas. "Esta debe ser la especie masculina de la palmera. Ves que algunas plantas tienen partes masculinas y femeninas separadas. Esa es la inflorescencia masculina, puedes saberlo porque ..."

"Creo que podemos decir que," interrumpió Shizuo. "Eso es genial. Árboles con penes y pelotas. Ahora lo he visto todo".

"Sí, ¿no es tan maravilloso que hayas dejado Ikebukuro y ahora hayas abierto tus ojos a los mayores misterios del mundo?", Dijo Izaya.

Shizuo chasqueó. Mura ahora miraba alrededor de la base del árbol. "Uf, por favor dime que no estás buscando un pene también", murmuró Shizuo.

"No juzgues", dijo Izaya. "Deja que el hombre tenga un juego completo". Desafortunadamente, no había ni una sola planta en el suelo, por lo que Mura estaba intentando trepar al tronco del árbol por su cuenta. Era una vista patética ya que sus piernas no podían envolver completamente el tronco. Tampoco parecía que tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo. Volvió a bajar y miró suplicante hacia el árbol.

"Bien...?" Izaya miró a Shizuo y le indicó que se levantara. Honestamente, estaba encantado cuando Shizuo se acercó al árbol y trepó fácilmente al tronco. Izaya luchó por sacar su teléfono a tiempo para grabar a Shizuo hurgando en la planta en forma de pene. Se las arregló para obtener los últimos momentos, justo cuando Shizuo arrancó el más cercano antes de volver a saltar. Shizuo le arrojó la cosa al pobre hombre, la alegría de Mura fue abrumadora cuando agradeció a Shizuo, mostrando la planta en forma de pene como un trofeo preciado. Izaya guardó discretamente su teléfono.

Continuaron por el terreno denso y solo se detuvieron ocasionalmente. Mura también sabía dónde había una fuente de agua, un pequeño arroyo del que había estado bebiendo, en el que se tomaron un breve descanso.

Mura estaba lo suficientemente feliz como para explicarle la vida salvaje a Shizuo e Izaya podía decir que Shizuo estaba aceptando lenta y pasivamente la charla fácil del hombre, su desconfianza se disipó mientras Mura trataba de encantarlo. Shizuo incluso llevaba la semilla pesada para el hombre.

Mura Kazuki estaba demostrando ser un humano divertido.

Izaya no estaba completamente seguro de cuánto mentía el hombre, pero sabía que Mura era bueno para engañar a los demás porque había algo de verdad en sus mentiras. ¿Había estudiado la vida vegetal aquí antes de entrar en este juego? ¿Estaba preparado?

Era posible.

Un zumbido de las ramas de los árboles oscilantes sonó a su derecha cuando un hombre con una lanza larga y afilada salió de un saliente sobre sus cabezas. Obviamente fue un acto de desesperación, sin un plan de ataque claro además de tomarlos por sorpresa con la esperanza de que pudiera lanzarlos uno tras otro. Todo lo que hizo falta fue un rápido golpe de Shizuo y la lanza se partió. El hombre fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para correr inmediatamente después de eso. Tuvo mucha suerte de que Shizuo no tuviera ganas de perseguirlo y arrojarlo por la isla.

De vez en cuando, Izaya revisaba su teléfono. Habían pasado cuatro horas y en ese tiempo, Izaya observó al hombre, esperando que hiciera su movimiento y envenenara a Shizuo. Fueron cuatro horas de escuchar a Mura hablar sobre la vida vegetal y tratar de convencer a Shizuo de que comiera ciertas cosas, aunque Shizuo era sorprendentemente exigente considerando la basura que comía en casa.

Sin embargo, solo comió una cosa, una palma de corazón de un pequeño brote que se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de palmera. Lo había arrancado del suelo como si fuera paja y lo había desprendido fácilmente. Solo comió un poco después de que Mura hubiese comido primero. Aparentemente, para Shizuo, sabía a hilo bañado en salsa vegetal suave, lo que sea que eso signifique. Shizuo le había ofrecido algunos, pero Izaya se negó.

Lo hizo porque tenía náuseas.

No era solo una confusión lo que sentía ahora, sino un entumecimiento progresivo que comenzaba desde su brazo y se extendía por su cuerpo.

Sabía que algo no había estado bien por un tiempo. Estaba claro que había subestimado a Mura Kazuki desde el principio. Izaya había pensado que si Mura intentaba envenenarlos, sería al mismo tiempo, pero ahora era obvio que quería derribar a Izaya primero. Mura le había dado un veneno de acción lenta intencionalmente para que con el paso del tiempo pudiera ganarse la confianza de Shizuo. Pero normalmente eso nunca funcionaría porque nadie era lo suficientemente tonto como para confiar en alguien que envenenó a su enemigo más odiado.

Izaya tuvo que taparse la boca para que no se echara a reír.

No fue tan exagerado que alguien pudiera reconocerlo, ya que en varias ocasiones tuvo tratos con Yakuzas en muchas prefecturas de Japón. Si sabían de él, entonces no era difícil descubrir a sus enemigos, el más obvio era Heiwajima Shizuo. Si algún miembro visitante de los Yakuza alguna vez venía a Tokio, se les advertía especialmente que no se metieran con un hombre con uniforme de camarero.

Izaya se preguntó qué tan letal era el veneno en su sistema. ¿Fue suficiente para matarlo o simplemente para enfermarlo?

¿Estaba el hombre ahora esperando a que Izaya colapsara para poder convencer a Shizuo de que lo dejara o lo matara, o intentaría atacar a Shizuo? No, Mura sabía que Shizuo no era alguien a quien pudieras vencer en una pelea. ¿Estaba esperando que Izaya hablara y lo acusara?

Ah, suponiendo que Mura supiera quiénes eran y que lo había envenenado, entonces Mura también sabría que Izaya sabía que había sido envenenado. Entonces probablemente tenía múltiples planes dependiendo de cómo actuaría Izaya y luego cómo reaccionaría Shizuo.

Mura probablemente estaba apostando por el odio de Shizuo. Fue una elección inteligente. Y ahora que Shizuo tenía a alguien más en quien confiar, alguien que conocía bien la isla, entonces realmente no necesitaba a Izaya.

¡Que interesante! Mura-san superó con creces sus expectativas. ¿Y pensó que podía engañarlos a los dos? Izaya sonrió.

Tenía igualmente curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionaría Shizuo. Shizuo, quien siempre tuvo la tendencia a arruinar los planes más intrincados.

La cabeza de Izaya estaba empezando a palpitar. Tendría que actuar poco antes ...

"Oye, ¿estás bien?"

Izaya miró hacia arriba y Shizuo tenía una ceja levantada mientras esperaba una respuesta. Con las nueces en sus manos se veía algo ridículo.

Izaya no había dicho nada por algún tiempo, y su lengua se sentía gruesa y pesada mientras respondía. "Si."

"Nos estás frenando. ¿Necesitas un descanso?"

Izaya sonrió lentamente. "No." Formar oraciones más largas era una molestia. El rostro del anciano estaba arrugado con cuidadosa preocupación.

Shizuo negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

Izaya dio un paso hacia adelante y su paso flaqueó, su pierna no cooperaba para soportar todo su peso. Cayó al suelo, pero el entumecimiento ni siquiera le dejó sentirlo.

Pensó que era un buen momento para recostarse y ver qué pasaba. Ver cómo reaccionarían todos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara.

"¿Qué ...? Oye, ¿estás cansado o algo así?" Un zapato golpeó su hombro. "Oye pulga, despierta o voy a empezar a arrastrarte".

Lo voltearon sobre su espalda, e Izaya no dejó que mostrara que el movimiento repentino lo hacía sentir mareado. "¿Qué diablos? ¿Te caíste de cabeza y moriste?"

Quizás Izaya terminaría riendo si Shizuo continuaba siendo tan idiota.

Shizuo estaba empezando a sacudirlo, e Izaya se preguntó si tal vez hacerse el muerto sería contraproducente. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera comido algo, ya habría vomitado.

"¡Oye! Despierta, pulga."

Sintió una mano en su frente. "Mura-san, ¿tienes algo que lo despierte?"

Quizás Shizuo fue lo suficientemente tonto como para olvidar lo que habían acordado, pero Izaya no lo fue. Se 'despertaría' si el otro hombre intentara asesinarlo. Si Mura-san era inteligente, entonces intentaría matarlo ahora.

"Probablemente sea mejor si lo dejamos. Ya nos ha estado frenando".

"¿Eh? ¿Dejarlo? ¿De qué estás hablando? Él estaba bien hace un segundo." La mano que había estado en su frente se movió a su muñeca, e Izaya sintió una suave presión de dedos cálidos.

"No lo ha estado", dijo Mura lenta y solemnemente como lo haría un médico cuando imparte un diagnóstico difícil. "Viste su mano. Es una pena que la infección fuera demasiado para él. No se sabe cuando se despertará y no tenemos las herramientas adecuadas para ayudarlo".

"¿Es tan malo?"

"Lo es. Necesita descansar, el viaje es demasiado. Es mejor si volvemos por él".

"No habrá tiempo suficiente para eso. Aquí, sostén tu saco de nueces." Shizuo dijo y le devolvió las bolas a Mura.

Una mano fue a su espalda baja antes de que lo levantaran y lo voltearan. Lo llevaban por la cintura, al nivel de la propia cintura de Shizuo. Sus brazos y piernas flácidos se arrastraban cerca del suelo. El torrente de sangre de su cabeza no estaba ayudando a su problema de náuseas, pensó que estaría enfermo. Quizás incluso se desmayaría de verdad.

"Ah, qué dolor," murmuró Shizuo.

Una vez más se conmovió, pero esta vez fue peor. Honestamente, preferiría que lo arrastraran. Porque, ¿qué podría ser más humillante que ser llevado en los brazos de este monstruo? Su cabeza no tenía apoyo y estaba más que incómoda. Un momento después, Shizuo lo reajustó e Izaya habría preferido su cabeza colgando en el aire que apoyada contra el pecho desnudo de Shizuo.

Obviamente, no lo había planeado muy bien.

Al parecer, Mura pensaba lo mismo.

"No lo despertará, pero puedo darle más medicina".

Shizuo no lo soltaba todavía. "¿Tienes medicina?"

"Sí, espera un segundo."

Podía escuchar el susurro de la tela y sentir los movimientos ondulantes mientras Shizuo respiraba.

"Oye, ya le diste eso antes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, es para aliviar el dolor".

"Debería haberte hecho hacer esto la primera vez...Toma un poco."

Hubo una breve vacilación. "Bien."

"Si no te apuras, te daré algo para que necesites ese remedio que alivia el dolor ... Le diste a Izaya más que eso."

"Mira, es perfectamente inofensivo y completamente natural".

"Tienes una oportunidad para decírmelo honestamente. ¿Le hiciste esto?"

Los brazos que lo sujetaban se tensaron, e Izaya se preguntó si pronto lo aplastaría o lo arrojaría. Quizás Shizuo no era tan tonto como para dejarse engañar.

"No, esos son síntomas de la infección. No tengo ningún medicamento para la fiebre".

Shizuo lo dejó caer con cuidado. Se alejó unos pasos.

"No te creo."

Izaya abrió un ojo para ver a Shizuo levantando a Mura por su camisa. "¿Recuerdas lo que dije? Haz cualquier cosa graciosa y te arrojaría al océano. Ahora dime lo que realmente hiciste".

"Está bien, está bien, Heiwajima-san. Para ser honesto, no confío en Orihara-san. He escuchado historias sobre él, y francamente, creo que te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo. Realmente no está tratando de ayudarte. Es mejor si lo dejas aquí. No le debes nada ".

"Sí, ya lo sé, pero no respondiste mi pregunta."

"Estoy ... sólo tratando de ayudar."

"¿Qué estás escondiendo, eh?" Shizuo gruñó.

Hubo un fuerte sonido de tela rasgándose.

¿Shizuo realmente ...? Izaya se movió para ver mejor, su mejilla estaba presionada contra hojas secas, y lo que vio lo hizo sonreír burlonamente. Realmente solo demostró cuán irracional era Shizuo cuando la gente normal nunca llegaría tan lejos.

Shizuo en realidad había rasgado la camisa de Mura por la mitad. La pequeña cartera marrón colgaba del cuello del hombre y Shizuo se la puso también. Observó los diseños de tinta brillante a lo largo de su torso y estómago, eran un oni y un koi nadando a su alrededor. "¿Todavía vas a decir que no hiciste nada?"

"Te estoy ayudando," el tono de Mura-san era seguro de sí mismo y encantador. "¿No eres el mismo Heiwajima Shizuo que odia a Orihara Izaya lo suficiente como para intentar matarlo al verlo? ¡Pensé que te estaba haciendo un favor! ¿Me equivoco?"

"No, no estás equivocado", dijo Shizuo mientras sostenía a Mura por los hombros. "Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para decidir qué es bueno para mí, eh?"

"Nunca presumiría conocerte tan bien. Aunque ambos sabemos que no se puede confiar en Orihara."

"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo. ¿Estás tratando de molestarme?"

"¿Por supuesto que no? Solo digo lo que tú mismo sabes sobre Orihara Izaya."

"Mira, conozco a Izaya lo suficiente como para no confiar en él, pero no te conozco lo suficiente como para confiar en ti, así que ya que has perdido la oportunidad de ser confiable, ahora sé que no debo confiar en ti y seguir confiando en la pulga".

"Oh, pero si ya no confías en Orihara-san, quien es tu autoproclamado enemigo, entonces ¿no sería más prudente creer en mí que nunca te he hecho nada?" Mura dijo en tono persuasivo.

"Sí, desconfío de Izaya, pero también desconfío de ti."

"¿Pero desconfianza y desconfianza no significan lo mismo?"

"No. No tengo ninguna buena razón para confiar en Izaya, pero tampoco tengo ninguna razón para confiar en ti."

"¿Entonces admites que confiar en Izaya es una mala decisión?" Mura dijo mientras miraba a Shizuo.

"¿Quién dijo que confiaba en Izaya?"

"Pero tu solo di-"

"No me estás escuchando. Sí, y si te preocupas por tu vida, será mejor que me digas lo que le hiciste".

Mura parecía estar todavía tratando de pensar en una manera de convencer a Shizuo, pero con una mueca de dolor por el apretón de su hombro, levantó los brazos. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido racionalizar con Shizuo.

"Estará bien, lo que hay en su sistema es sólo un inhibidor temporal que actúa como un leve paralizador. Se disipará en una hora más o menos".

"Está bien. ¿Y estás escondiendo algo más sobre el antídoto para estos collares?"

Mura miró más allá de Shizuo y sus ojos se encontraron. Izaya sonrió. "No sé nada sobre un antídoto. Pero estoy seguro de que Orihara te está ocultando algo. Y ten esto en cuenta, un hombre que tiene algo que esconder, se esconde de todos".

"Sí, bueno, no hay sorpresa." Shizuo dijo: "Ahora vete antes de que te envíe por el aire, cabrón de dos caras".

Mura se apartó de Shizuo. Estaba claro por su rostro que no había sido vencido. Les dio la espalda. Su abrigo andrajoso colgaba de sus mangas como las alas de un insecto roto. Se lo quitó mientras caminaba y su cojera desapareció. Para ser un hombre mayor, estaba en forma. Izaya no podía decir si habían nuevas cicatrices adicionales en su espalda, debido a las escamas verdes tatuadas en su piel, con flores de cerezo al azar. Una flor de loto estaba debajo de sus omóplatos y emergiendo de entre los pétalos había una mano que los movía con el dedo medio.

"Hmm, no está mal. Me gusta un poco ahora", dijo Shizuo antes de girarse, y sus miradas se encontraron. "Oh, estás despierto. Mura-san te envenenó."

Izaya se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. "Sí, me di cuenta de eso hace un tiempo."

"¿Qué?" Shizuo se burló. "¿Y no pensaste en decírmelo?"

"Pfft, eso habría sido aburrido."

"Eres un puto dolor", dijo Shizuo. "¿Puedes levantarte?"

"Sí," Izaya trató de hacerlo, pero sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Terminó sentándose nuevamente con la cabeza gacha entre los brazos. Fue solo por un momento que se sintió seguro antes de obligarse a enfrentar al monstruo.

Si solo Shizuo hubiera rasgado la ropa de Mura Kazuki un poco más, entonces habría encontrado las bandas de metal alrededor de los muslos del hombre. Pero saberlo no habría cambiado nada. Probablemente hubiera dolido aún más.


	18. Trololo We Go ~ ♬ ♪ ♫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lololololo ~  
> lololo ~ lololol ~ ¡Lalalalah! ~  
> Trololololo ~ lalala ~ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, solo tengo una solicitud semi-real (bueno, si quieres sentir la experiencia completa de este capítulo). Busquen la canción Trololo de Eduard Khil y miren la canción antes de leer o téngala lista durante el capítulo. Obviamente, la letra de la canción no es mía. Y no, no los estoy trolleando.
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos por leer y enviarme sus pensamientos!

"Dejó su planta en forma de pene y sus nueces". Shizuo señaló dichas abominaciones. Izaya todavía estaba sentado y no parecía que fuera a levantarse pronto.

"Bueno, sí, ¿recuerdas cuando descubrimos que no es un botánico de verdad?" Izaya sonrió. Shizuo se preguntó si no era demasiado tarde para lanzar los objetos donde Mura-san había ido, pero luego recordó que tienen información invaluable.

"Ja, sí recuerdo que dijo que los cocos dobles eran un antídoto para los venenos. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo pruebas? Puede que te haga sentir mejor". Si eso era cierto o no, no importaba mucho para Shizuo. Pero habiendo llevado esa pesada semilla durante horas, sería una pena si no obligara a Izaya a sufrir de alguna manera.

"Hmm," Izaya miró el coco doble a sus pies. "¿Para comer de la nuez prohibida?" Su sonrisa tenía un toque juguetón. Shizuo no estaba muy seguro de que los cocos fueran nueces, pero supuso que ese no era el punto. "No me importa si lo hago."

Shizuo sabía que se necesitaría una fuerza considerable para que una persona promedio lo abriera. Se sentó a medio metro de Izaya y alcanzó el coco doble. Sus dedos se hundieron en la dura cáscara antes de que se escuchara un gran crujido y el coco con forma de saco de nueces se partiera por la mitad. Había usado demasiada fuerza. Salió un líquido claro, manchas de él aterrizaron en su pecho y cuello.

Izaya se rió a carcajadas con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago.

"¿Qué?" Shizuo gruñó.

Parecía que se doblaría. "Bonito collar de perlas".

Shizuo chasqueó y se limpió el líquido. El coco tenía un olor dulce y ligeramente a nuez. Cuando Shizuo lo inhaló, tuvo un efecto calmante. Fue agradable. Vació el resto sobre la cabeza de Izaya. "Ahí, ahora hueles bien".

Su cabello brillaba donde el sol se filtraba a través de las hojas. "¿Hmm? ¿A Shizu-chan le gusta el olor de lo que sale de las grandes bolas peludas?" Izaya continuó riendo de buena gana. Se pasó una mano por el cuello donde había goteado. "¿Soy irresistible para ti ahora?"

"Idiota" Shizuo lo golpeó lo suficientemente ligero como para que Izaya solo retrocediera. "¿Quién diablos dice ese tipo de mierda?"

"Oh, pero siempre andas oliéndome." Algunas hojas secas se le pegaron a la nuca y al cabello cuando se levantó.

"Como si lo hiciera a propósito," espetó Shizuo, pero dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, hizo una mueca y pasó el coco partido al regazo de Izaya. "Date prisa y mejorate para que podamos seguir buscando".

Shizuo nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de comer cocos frescos. Había probado el agua de coco varias veces, pero era algo cara y de todos modos prefería el agua normal y la leche. Al ver el interior blanco, pensó que no se veía tan desagradable como se veía por fuera. No dejó que eso lo decepcionara.

"Sí." La pulga sacó su navaja del bolsillo de su abrigo. "¿Podrías pasarme tu encendedor?"

Shizuo buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y entendiendo lo que Izaya quería hacer, encendió la llama. Izaya pasó la hoja sobre la llama e hizo lo mismo con el otro lado. También usó el desinfectante de manos para su mano sana. Con un movimiento de su muñeca partes de la pulpa blanca del coco fueron cortadas como mantequilla.

Shizuo vio como Izaya le dio un mordisco tentativo.

"Esto es realmente bueno". Se comió un par de rebanadas más.

Aunque Shizuo se había comido parte de esa palmera, no sabía particularmente bien. Pero lo que estaba oliendo hizo que su estómago se apretara dolorosamente. La forma en que Izaya lo estaba comiendo tampoco estaba ayudando, todo exagerado como si fuera una rebanada de pastel. Shizuo ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le gustara el coco, pero cuando Izaya gimió suavemente, pensó que podrían gustarle.

"Oye, ¿puedo probar algunos?" Preguntó Shizuo.

Izaya enarcó una ceja. "¿Así que ahora quieres el endospermo?"

Entrecerró los ojos. "Sólo dame un pedazo."

Izaya cortó un trozo grande y se lo pasó. "Gracias," dijo Shizuo antes de darle un mordisco. Era más suave de lo que esperaba. El sabor tenía el tipo justo de dulzura natural con un toque cítrico. Debe haber estado haciendo una mueca ya que Izaya le dio un poco más. Si no pensaba demasiado en el hecho de que hubiesen estado en las manos del loco de Mura-san, podría disfrutar de la comida.

Una vez que se terminó el coco doble Izaya limpió su cuchillo y lo dobló hacia atrás.

Shizuo esperó expectante. "Entonces ... ¿te sientes mejor?"

"No puedo decirlo con seguridad." Izaya puso algo de peso en sus piernas antes de pararse completamente. Podía dar unos pasos lentos e inestables, pero no era como si pudieran esperar quién sabía cuánto tiempo antes de que Izaya se sintiera bien de nuevo.

Shizuo también se puso de pie. "Muy bien, ¿y si te apoyas en mí mientras caminas?"

Izaya lo miró como si acabara de decir algo completamente ridículo. "Seamos razonables. Estoy seguro de que podría apoyarme en un bastón o algo así".

Shizuo gruñó como un perro de mal genio mientras buscaba una rama de árbol lo suficientemente decente. Tomó más tiempo del que debería encontrar uno que le gustara a Izaya y no tomó tiempo en absoluto darse cuenta de que incluso con el bastón, Izaya era una mierda caminando. Tenía que detenerse cada tres pasos. Tres pasos arduamente largos.

"¡Bueno, no vamos a encontrar el antídoto caminando como caracoles!" Shizuo finalmente estalló enfadado.

"Es caminar a paso de tortuga, idiota."

"Bueno, seguro que estás caminando como un caracol de mierda arrastrando los pies. Conviértete en pulga".

"¡Qué idea tan brillante, Shizu-chan! ¿Por qué no me desenveneno a mí mismo también? De esa manera, entonces puedo sentir mis piernas de nuevo. Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¿Los humanos no pueden simplemente desengancharse mágicamente? Voy a quedar atrapado como un caracol ".

"Bien, ¿quieres ser un caracol? Entonces te trataré como uno." Shizuo resopló antes de agarrar la mano derecha de Izaya y comenzar a caminar. Por supuesto, Izaya dio unos pasos antes de caer, que fue cuando Shizuo comenzó a arrastrar el caracol convertido en pulga.

Las plantas de sus talones se arrastraron contra las hojas muertas y la tierra. Shizuo no se molestó en comprobar cómo le estaba yendo a Izaya.

"Ow ... ow. ¿Puedes sacar mi brazo de tu encaje?" Izaya gimió.

"¿Prefieres que te arrastre por el cuello?"

Izaya gruñó pero no dijo nada más. Continuaron caminando. La muñeca de la pulga estaba delgada en su agarre.

"Ay." Había raíces de árboles desiguales y un árbol caído por el que pasaron.

"...Ay." Había un arbusto que atravesaron con espinas.

"... ay ..." Un montón de rocas y helechos se interponían en su camino.

"Ow ... ¿Puedes parar?" Izaya dijo ahora que vio el enorme hormiguero por el que Shizuo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para caminar. "Estoy perdiendo sangre en mi mano".

Izaya tuvo suerte de no romper su brazo. "Bueno, ¿puedes dejar de ser tan difícil?" Shizuo murmuró. Levantó a Izaya y luego lo puso sobre su espalda.

"¿Qué soy ahora, tu capa?"

"Solo espera", dijo Shizuo y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Los pies de Izaya todavía se interponían en su camino, como si intencionalmente intentara hacerlo tropezar. "¿Dejarías eso? Mueve las piernas".

"Hmm. Lo haría, pero no parecen estar cooperando". O simplemente no quería.

Shizuo usó una mano para sentir la espalda y agarró la parte posterior del muslo de Izaya.

"¿Sabes lo cerca que estás de mi trasero?" Dijo Izaya junto a su oído.

"Pensé que dijiste que no podías sentir tus piernas." Shizuo hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna de Izaya.

"Sí, bueno, aparentemente, puedo sentir justo debajo de mi trasero".

Finalmente, le estaba dando a Izaya un buen paseo a cuestas. "Solo ciérralo y trata de no caerte".

Caminaron bien durante unos veinte minutos. Pero Shizuo estaba comenzando a notar una incómoda calidez. Aunque la humedad no era tan mala como ayer, con la masa añadida de llevar peso muerto y la bolsa negra, Shizuo pronto se dio cuenta de que Izaya con su abrigo idiota estaba generando una tonelada de calor.

"¡Ah, que caliente! ¡Estoy sudando aquí!" Shizuo gimió exasperado. "¿Podrías quitarte el abrigo o algo?"

"¿Y qué, sentir tu sudor directamente? No, gracias."

"¡Entonces deja de quemarte!" Shizuo dejó caer una de las piernas de Izaya para poder desabrochar su hebilla y meter la mano en sus pantalones.

"¿Realmente te estás tocando mientras me cargas?" Izaya se burló. "¿Tienes algo de autocontrol?"

"¡Cállate!" Una vez que terminó de reajustar todo y sus pantalones volvieron a su lugar, fue a agarrar la pierna de Izaya.

"¿Qué te pasa? Usa el desinfectante de manos primero."

"Arg. Bien, pásamelo."

La bolsa estaba atada a su codo e Izaya la tomó. Revolvió allí un poco, inclinándose de una manera que Shizuo estaba seguro de que se deslizaría de inmediato debido a todo el sudor. "Entendido."

Izaya apretó una generosa cantidad en la palma de Shizuo antes de volver a taparla y ponerla en la bolsa.

Shizuo no podía limpiarlo tan fácilmente con una sola mano, pero lo logró. "¿Ahí, feliz?"

"Solo un poco'', murmuró Izaya. "No hay suficiente para todo tu cuerpo".

Shizuo frunció el ceño, pero siguió caminando. Trató de tener mucho cuidado con sus pasos para que Izaya no se quejara. Todavía estaba bastante caliente, pero Shizuo apretó los dientes y aguantó.

Las flores blancas que habían visto antes estaban creciendo a lo largo de una gran roca. Shizuo las escudriñó mientras caminaba, pensando que eran bonitas, pero maldita sea, no podía evitarlas ¡no era idiota!

Hubo un ligero descenso en el terreno y rocas más grandes por las que pasó. La variedad de árboles no era tan diferente, en su mayoría palmeras, algunas más gordas que otras, pero todas eran altas, se extendían en el aire y se ramificaban sobre su cabeza. Las hojas en abanico daban sombra al sol. Los pájaros ocasionalmente piaban con sus exóticos sonidos. Era pacífico, especialmente con la pulga quedándose tranquila.

Su cuello sonó.

"Ahora te quedan 12 horas. Buena suerte".

Sintió que su molestia crecía, más caliente que el calor contra su espalda. ¿Qué se suponía que debía buscar de nuevo? ¿ X y mapas? ¡Esto era imposible!

Izaya se movió. Ambos brazos estaban sobre los hombros de Shizuo.

Shizuo miró el feo forro de piel. Estaba medio cubierto donde Izaya tenía las vendas negras en su mano.

"¿12 horas?" Izaya murmuró y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo. "Muévete más rápido, Shizu-chan. Te estás quedando sin tiempo."

"Tú también." Las puntas del cabello de Izaya le hicieron cosquillas cerca de la oreja. "Ni siquiera sé a dónde ir".

Izaya hizo un ruido suave junto a su oído, pero Shizuo no podía girar la cabeza exactamente.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó Shizuo.

Izaya no respondió.

"¿Pulga?"

La respiración de Izaya se estaba calmando. Debe haber estado muerto de cansancio si realmente se desmayó. Espera ... ¿estaba muerto? No, no estaba muerto si todavía respiraba. Sí, así es como funciona. Izaya sería el peor pedazo de mierda si moría mientras obligaba a Shizuo a cargarlo. Siendo un peso muerto de verdad. Maldita sea, debería estar arrastrando a la pulga como la plaga se merece. Pero en cambio, se aseguró de caminar con cuidado.

Shizuo continuó en la dirección que había elegido. Podía decir que estaban cerca del borde de la orilla debido al fuerte olor a sal y al ligero sonido de las olas que se levantaban sobre la arena.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante mientras caminaba para que Izaya no retrocediera por no agarrarse. Pero si se caía era culpa de la maldita pulga.

Un poco de viento se precipitó a través de los árboles y le revolvió las puntas húmedas de su cabello. Respiró hondo. El aire frío contra su cuerpo cálido era refrescante y se detuvo un momento para relajarse. Aunque había estado sosteniendo a Izaya durante algún tiempo, no era como si el peso adicional lo obstaculizara. Era consciente del calor en su espalda y la respiración profunda junto a su oído.

Se dio cuenta de que esto debería molestarlo mucho más.

Tal vez si Izaya hubiera estado roncando, se habría molestado. Cabreado, incluso por ser utilizado como mueble. Pero eso sonaba como algo insignificante por lo que estar molesto cuando la presencia completa de Izaya estaba sobre sus hombros. Tenía que estar de buena gana también porque había sido él quien lo había puesto allí.

Podía oler el toque de coco, pulgas y su propio sudor si giraba la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde su hombro estaba siendo usado parcialmente como almohada.

"Si me babeas, estás muerto", murmuró.

Realmente quería una ducha. Odiaba sentirse asqueroso. Lo primero que haría una vez que llegara a casa era darse una ducha. Luego saldría en busca de algo de comer. Estaba de humor para nuggets de pollo. Encontraría un teléfono público para llamar a Tom-san ya que su teléfono celular había sido aplastado. Esperaba que Kasuka no supiera que se había ido, de esa manera llamaría solo para saber cómo estaba. Probablemente sería una conversación similar a la que solían tener. Las que se habían vuelto cada vez menos frecuentes, pero Shizuo estaba seguro de que una vez que regresara, lo llamaría y le preguntaría sobre su último proyecto. Había olvidado el nombre del nuevo drama en el que iba a aparecer, pero Shizuo ya sabía que iba a ser genial.

Entonces dormiría. Dormiría durante un día entero si pudiera, y con suerte, no soñaría con nada.

Izaya se movió y se acercó a la parte posterior de su cuello.

Shizuo se preguntó si Izaya sería la misma pequeña plaga una vez que regresara a casa. No podía imaginarlo siendo un ciudadano decente respetuoso de la ley, por lo que probablemente sería el mismo. Pero si Izaya lograba recuperarlos, entonces sí, no le arrojaría nada, como prometió. Qué cosa más de mierda prometer eso, ya que Shizuo estaba haciendo todo el trabajo duro. Bueno, todavía lo perseguiría fuera de Ikebukuro. Eso jamás iba a cambiar.

Esperaba que estuvieran yendo en la dirección correcta. Shizuo siguió caminando. La tierra estaba más suelta porque la arena de la playa se había esparcido aquí. El viento se estaba levantando una vez más, enfriándolo en el proceso y haciendo crujir las ramas de los árboles.

"Ahhh ya yaa yaaah ~

ya ya yaaah ~

yaah ya yay ~!

Ohohohohooo ~

Oh ya yaaah ~

Yaah ya yah ~ "

Shizuo se detuvo, cuando escuchó una voz profunda y llena de resonancia con un tono suave, en algún lugar cercano. Pensó que la voz le sonaba familiar.

"Yeh ye ye yeh ~

ye yeh yeeh ~

ye ye yeh ~

¡Ohohohohoooo ~! "

Con profunda molestia, se dio cuenta de que conocía esa voz. Estaba casi seguro de que esa era la voz de Jakow. Lo había escuchado tararear solo una vez antes, pero reconoció al barítono. Shizuo silenciosamente encontró un arbusto de hojas gruesas colgando bajo. ¿Lo estaba buscando Jakow? Hubo un ligero eco en el canto, a pesar de que estaban en una isla.

"Nah nah nah nah ~

nuh nuh nuh ~

nuh nuh nuh ~

nuh nuh nah! ~

Nah nah nah nah ~

¡Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ~! "

"¿Qué diablos es esa canción?" Murmuró mientras bajaba suavemente a Izaya. Ahora podía escuchar los pasos sordos, no viniendo directamente hacia ellos, pero lo suficientemente cerca. Si Jakow todavía estuviera desnudo ... ah, joder. No quería pensar en eso. Ni siquiera quería comprobar si el hombre estaba cerca.

¿Por qué sonaba tan feliz? ¿Por qué estaba cantando?

Lo estaba cabreando.

"¡Lololololooooooooooooo! ~

Lah la-laaah ~

La la laah ~ lol ~ jaja! ~

Ohohohoho ~ ho ho ho ~ "

La voz se estaba volviendo más fuerte y Shizuo necesitaba desesperadamente estar seguro de que estaba completamente cubierto porque no había manera de que estuviera lidiando con esta mierda. El espacio que encontró era suficiente solo para una persona, y Shizuo tomó una decisión rápida mientras rodaba encima de Izaya, con cuidado de no tocarlo demasiado. ¿Podía verlos Jakow?

"Lololololooo ~

AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ~!

¡eeeee ~ eeeee ~ EEEEEEEEE ~!

Luh ~ luh ~ lah ~ Lah ~ lah ~ ¡Ohohohohooooooooo ~! "

Izaya hizo un pequeño gemido, Shizuo lo mataría si Izaya se despertaba ahora, o alertaba a Jakow de alguna manera de su presencia. Cubrió ligeramente la boca de Izaya con su mano por si acaso. Se aseguró de estabilizar su propia respiración.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda!

Shizuo agachó la cabeza, su rostro se contorsionó de ira cuando vio en la distancia dos pies descalzos muy grandes. Eran tobillos gruesos y peludos cubiertos de barro. Shizuo se agachó más abajo.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¡No vengas aquí!

"Lololololo ~

lololo ~ lololol ~ ¡Lalalalah! ~

Trololololo ~ lalala ~

¡OH ~ JAJAJA ~ HO ~!

JAJA ~ JAJA ~ HO ~

HOHOHO HE HO ~

¡JAJAJAJA HO ~! "

Comprobó si Izaya seguía durmiendo y afortunadamente lo estaba. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y Shizuo estaba amortiguando los ruidos de lucha lo mejor que podía. Honestamente, no le importaba si asfixiaba a Izaya en este momento porque no había manera de que quisiera conocer a Jakow, quien parecía demasiado feliz mientras paseaba desnudo por el bosque cantando.

¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre?

"Lolololololo ~

Lolololololo ~

Lolololololo ~

¡Lololo ~ LOL ~! "

Shizuo se inclinó aún más hacia Izaya. Sus piernas se tocaron mientras intentaba alejarse de los alrededores.

"¡Ohohohohooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ~ lolol ~!"

El canto continuó, pero se alejaba un poco más y se desaceleraba ligeramente como en un efecto Doppler. Se quedó pegado al suelo, ya ni siquiera le importaba lo cerca que estaba.

"Lolololo ~ lololo ~ lololo ~

"¡Oh ~ ho ~ ho ~ ho ~ hoooooooooooooooooooooo! "

Cuando Jakow estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que su canto fuera solo una suave y lenta cosa, Shizuo levantó la mano. Entonces se dio cuenta ... ¿y si hubiera aplastado accidentalmente la pulga? Había sido magullado antes ...

La cara de Izaya estaba sonrojada. Su respiración era irregular, sus labios ligeramente separados.

"¿Izaya?"

Poco a poco se estaba recuperando, con los ojos entrecerrados y parpadeando. Se estaba levantando con su peso sobre los codos.

Y como un idiota, Shizuo había olvidado que todavía estaba encima de él.

"Oh, lo siento." Se sentó, pero eso no fue mucho mejor ya que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Se bajó con cuidado.

Esos ojos aturdidos lo miraron dos veces antes de abrirse, mirando donde Shizuo había estado sentado. Le habían subido la camisa. ¡Ups!

"¡Ah! ¡Dios!" Izaya se dejó caer al suelo y se alejó horrorizado. Parecía que estaba tratando de poner suficiente distancia entre ellos, pero bajo la maleza y las hojas, no había ningún lugar donde pudiese retroceder. "¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

Miró a Shizuo mientras se arrastraba desde debajo de la maleza y colapsó sobre su estómago también hirviendo mientras ponía algo de peso en su mano mala. Todavía estaba tratando de luchar por escapar, arrastrando los pies entre las hojas muertas y la tierra suelta.

"¿Por qué?" Izaya gimió con los brazos cubriendo su rostro. "Ese..."

¿Qué hizo? ¿Había sido demasiado rudo? "Ahh ... mi culpa? ¿Estás bien?"

Izaya gimió, mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (˳˘ ɜ˘) ˳ ♬ ♪ ♫
> 
> La canción de Trololo, también conocida como "Estoy contento, porque finalmente vuelvo a casa" es de un cantante ruso.
> 
> Aquí hay una escena extra:
> 
> Con el persistente sabor a hongos y bayas aún en su boca, Jakow sonrió brillantemente con los labios manchados de rojo, sintiendo un cálido cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. No se había sentido tan bien en tanto tiempo.
> 
> "Lololololo ~
> 
> lololo ~ lololol ~ ¡Lalalalah! ~
> 
> Trololololo ~ lalala ~ "
> 
> Llenando sus pulmones al máximo de su capacidad, cantó mientras paseaba por el paraíso que lo rodeaba. Lindas flores blancas se abrieron al sol, y no se detuvo a pensar mientras metía el dedo en una.
> 
> "¡Lololololooo ~ AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ~!"
> 
> Era la mejor forma de oler las flores, de esa forma el olor se quedaría con él.
> 
> Agitó la mano en el aire mientras caminaba, sin darse cuenta del brillo de sus ojos o del tambaleo en sus pasos.
> 
> Este fue el mejor. ¡Esto era como ser uno con la naturaleza!
> 
> ¡OH ~ JAJAJA ~ HO ~!
> 
> Cantó a las setas.
> 
> JAJA ~ JAJA ~ HO ~
> 
> Cantó a los pájaros.
> 
> HOHOHO HE HO ~
> 
> Cantó al sentir una extraña planta caída con pequeñas flores amarillas. ¡Qué entrañable!
> 
> ¡JAJAJAJA HO ~!
> 
> "Lolololololo ~
> 
> Lolololololo ~
> 
> Lolololololo ~
> 
> ¡Lololo ~ LOL ~! "
> 
> Cantó su canción como si hubiera encontrado su hogar.
> 
> Solo deseaba tener a alguien con quien cantar.
> 
> "¡Oh ~ ho ~ ho ~ ho ~ hoooooooooooooooooooooo!"


	19. El ladrón de pantalones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lástima que ya no serás lindo cuando termine contigo."

Clics rápidos en la punta de sus dedos. La pantalla es de un blanco cegador. Luces apagadas. Viento que volaba las cortinas corridas. Es tanto de día como de noche. Se inclina hacia adelante en su silla. Tiene el estómago y el pecho caliente, pero mantiene puesto el abrigo.

La puerta se abre de golpe. El sonido está extrañamente amortiguado. Izaya mira y sonríe a su visitante no invitado.

"Ah, Shizu-chan. Te estaba esperando." Es mentira. Shizuo debería haberse ido hace mucho tiempo, pero está aquí. Está furioso, gruñendo, cuando la puerta principal de Izaya se cae de su agarre astillado.

Los pasos pisando fuertemente llegan a su escritorio, alcanzan su silla e Izaya está congelado en el lugar, incapaz de querer que su cuerpo se mueva. Está atascado como si sus piernas no pudieran moverse. Bien podría estar sentado en una silla de ruedas. Él sonríe. "¿Me extrañaste tanto?" Una mano lo agarra por la camisa y lo coloca en su propio escritorio. Bolígrafos y papeles se esparcen bajo su espalda.

"Lo sabías todo este tiempo." La mano de Shizuo se envuelve alrededor de su cuello. Izaya todavía sonríe, aunque no puede respirar. Él asiente con la cabeza y la presión aumenta. Se está sofocando.

"Me dejaste allí. Esto también debería haberte matado." Está hablando del collar de metal. Un monstruo lo mira. Izaya no puede hablar. Su visión se vuelve borrosa. La habitación es más oscura. El viento es suave al atravesar los árboles. Hay hojas muertas debajo de su cabeza. La parte superior del uniforme de camarero de Shizuo se ha ido. Todo es piel y músculos ligeramente bronceados. Shizuo se inclina hacia él, está demasiado cerca, a un toque de tocarlo.

El cuerpo de Izaya está caliente. Lucha solo por respirar.

Shizuo podrá sentir lo duro que esta. Hay una presión de piel. Su mano sabe, siente el poco espacio que le queda en los pantalones.

Izaya se sonroja por la mortificación ante su creciente excitación. Sus propias manos son inútiles, una todavía vendada y la otra tirando del agarre en su cuello.

La sonrisa de Shizuo es salvaje, pero sus ojos lo son más cuando ve a Izaya jadear y agitarse.

Los dedos rozan la parte delantera de sus pantalones y su cuerpo reacciona, deseándolo tanto como querer respirar.

Se está mareando.

Oye a un hombre cantar palabras sin sentido. Es una melodía alegre y burlona. Pero eso no importa cuando sentir la cremallera bajando es mucho más fuerte. Una mano cálida envuelve su erección. Podría ser un agarre más fuerte que el que tiene en la garganta.

"Vamos a ver qué sale primero, ¿hmm?" Está siendo acariciado. Está siendo estrangulado. Ni siquiera puede ver desde el ángulo, solo dos nudillos blancos y la punta de su cabeza. Se pregunta si su propio rostro se ve tan oscuro también.

La espalda arqueada contra el escritorio solo empeora la presión. Todo su pecho está agarrotado, ardiendo por la falta de oxígeno. Su corazón se acelera. Sus miembros están débiles. La forma en que Shizuo lo está masturbando es ingenua, es de una fuerza como si fuera a ser aplastado. Pero aun así, la presión se afianza. Retorciéndose y construyendo una depravación desconocida.

Está cerca. Cerca de desmayarse y deshacerse.

"Mírate", dice Shizuo, lo cual es gracioso ya que obviamente no puede.

Pero puede sentirlo. Es un desastre. Está apenas consciente. Está al borde del abismo. Se enfoca en el rostro de Shizuo. Los ojos marrones que tienen más emoción que cualquier otra persona que haya visto se posan sobre él. La rabia habitual no está ahí, pero eso no hace la mirada menos intensa.

Izaya está tratando de formar palabras. Es un sonido estrangulado.

"¿Qué es eso? Habla”.

Hazlo.

¿No es eso lo que quiere Shizuo? Humillarlo primero, luego matarlo.

Incluso hay una opresión en su corazón, como si también lo estuvieran apretando ahí. Es demasiado para pensar en este momento. Su parpadeo se está desacelerando. Nunca imaginó esta posibilidad. Atrapado así. Frente a un monstruo que realmente podría consumirlo todo.

"Se acaba el tiempo. ¿Por qué no eliges?"

El agarre es demasiado apretado. Quiere que Shizuo elija por él, pero está encima suyo, esperando pacientemente. Los golpes duros están disminuyendo. ¿O es su conciencia lo que lo mantiene esperando?

¿Está esperando qué?

Podría salvar su orgullo y permitirse cerrar los ojos y terminar con esto. Ser el que convierta a Shizuo en un asesino. Pero por humillante que sea, quiere que Shizuo lo termine con la mano envuelta alrededor de su doloroso placer. Se anima y Shizuo sonríe, pareciendo entender.

Hay una ligera diferencia en la sujeción. Es todo de Shizuo. Pasión, fuerza, paz muda y violencia. Emociones que no se pueden contener, se acumulan tanto que la tierra misma se desprende a la fuerza. Menos mal que Izaya también se rompe.

Viene y la liberación es aún más fuerte ya que el agarre en su cuello se afloja. Hay una oleada por dentro y por fuera. El primer aliento es un jadeo, luchando por llenarlo por completo. En el segundo aliento se encuentra con los labios. Izaya al principio lucha contra estos, todavía tratando de respirar, pero los movimientos son calmantes. No es un choque. Su alivio se tiñe con el sabor de los cigarrillos.

"¿Izaya?" La voz está más lejos de lo que debería.

No quiere que Shizuo hable, pero la calidez sale de su boca.

Izaya abrió los ojos y el rostro de Shizuo lo miraba con preocupación. Shizuo debería terminar lo que comenzó. Estaba demasiado lejos e Izaya se incorporó, listo para tirar de Shizuo sobre él para que pudiera seguir saboreando y sintiendo ese alivio.

"Oh, lo siento." Shizuo se inclinó hacia atrás y acentuó los fuertes planos de su torso. Todavía estaba a horcajadas sobre él, pero poniendo más distancia entre ellos.

Algo estaba mal. Le tomó un segundo completo comprender simultáneamente que había estado soñando. Rápidamente miró hacia abajo para ver si sus pantalones estaban desabrochados, pero se hizo evidente que tenía otro problema. Había algo de pegajosidad en sus bóxers, y con absoluto horror, se dio cuenta de que tenía un sueño húmedo sobre Shizuo.

Mientras el hombre estaba sobre él.

"¡Ah!" Izaya volvió a caer al suelo. "¡Dios!"

¡No! ¡No no no no! ¡Mierda!

¿Shizuo lo sabía? Luchó por deslizarse lejos, pero su cabeza golpeó las ramas del arbusto que colgaba bajo. ¿¡De todas las cosas jodidas que podía imaginar !? Solo ... "¿¡Qué diablos fue eso !?"

Shizuo le estaba dando una mirada divertida e Izaya sintió crecer su mortificación. Tenía que haberlo sabido ... ¿verdad? ¿Lo había estado tocando? Izaya se sintió enfermo mientras luchaba por alejarse tanto de Shizuo. Sus miembros aún no respondían, pero necesitaba darse la vuelta y cubrir el lugar que le disgustaba.

"¿Por qué?" Sus piernas cedieron y su mano herida se encendió de nuevo con dolor. "Eso ..." ¿Por qué había soñado eso?

Había algo terrible en él. Con Shizuo también.

"Ahh ... mi culpa? ¿Estás bien?"

¡Por supuesto que no lo estaba!

Izaya respiró hondo para intentar recuperarse, pero fue todo menos tranquilizador. Apoyó la cabeza en la curva de su codo. Si Shizuo lo hubiera sabido, entonces seguramente habría tenido una reacción más fuerte, ¿verdad? Quizás incluso ahogarlo de verdad. El calor lo invadió de nuevo cuando recordó a Shizuo en su sueño. Palpó a lo largo de su cuello, contra el cálido collar de metal.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Preguntó Izaya con la cabeza aún gacha. Estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera tenía que ser algo ridículo e irracional. Sin duda lo cabrearía.

"Jakow vino. Estaba cantando, ya sabes todo feliz y la mierda. Quería esconderme. Vi sus pies desnudos".

Él estaba en lo correcto. Izaya estuvo tentado de reírse de lo absurdo que era lo que dijo Shizuo, incluso del hecho de que fue él quien primero implantó esas ideas en él.

El suelo estaba frío contra su frente. Le ayudó a pensar. Había estado cantando en su sueño. Entonces esa parte probablemente era cierta y Shizuo sería lo suficientemente tonto como para ponerlos en esa posición sin darse cuenta de las implicaciones. Entonces la proximidad y los efectos del coco doble explicarían la reacción de su cuerpo.

Sabía mientras lo comía que podía ser afrodisíaco, pero honestamente, no creía que fuera susceptible a él. Así no. No es como si otros alimentos afrodisíacos sobre los que se promocionaran alguna vez lo hubieran puesto particularmente de humor. Pero esto ... esto era algo completamente diferente.

Aún podía sentir un calor persistente por su liberación.

Se sintió sucio. No había forma de que caminara por la isla con algún tipo de mancha incriminatoria. A pesar de que solo había estado en su mente, las secuelas de ese acto espantoso eran recientes y se habían sentido demasiado reales. "Ugh. Asqueroso. Me siento repugnante." Murmuró Izaya.

A lo lejos se oía el sonido de las olas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Shizuo preguntó con brusquedad.

Izaya se obligó a levantarse, arrastrando la espinilla de la pierna por la tierra suelta y la arena antes de ponerse de pie. No era una pesadez lo que sentía en las piernas, sino una ausencia entumecida. Fue solo su determinación lo que le permitió dar algunos pasos vacilantes.

"¿Eh, a dónde vas?" Dijo Shizuo, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Izaya. Tenía que detenerse para no reaccionar o de lo contrario realmente caería hacia adelante.

"Me voy a lavar. Me siento asqueroso y hace demasiado calor". Dijo Izaya mientras se apoyaba en una palmera. La corteza era áspera contra su mano. Pasó el claro de árboles para ver la franja blanca de playa frente a él. Dio un paso en la arena, pero la distribución desigual de su peso lo hizo tropezar hacia adelante. Se habría derrumbado si no fuera por la mano repentina que sostenía todo su peso bajo el brazo.

"¡No me toques!" Izaya se apartó y se dejó caer en la arena.

"¿Qué te pasa de repente?" Shizuo dijo desde algún lugar sobre él. "¿Eh?"

Izaya respiraba con dificultad. La arena estaba tibia contra su mejilla. Quería quedarse así. Olvídate de Shizuo y olvídate de todo. Deseó que las olas pudieran alcanzarlo aquí. El tramo corto también podría estar a miles de pasos de distancia e iría igualmente. Inclinó la cabeza para poder ver las olas rompiendo en la orilla.

"Oye, pulga. ¡Contéstame!" Izaya sintió que su cuerpo se levantaba cuando Shizuo se agarró a la parte de atrás de su abrigo. Izaya tuvo un cuchillo en sus manos en segundos. Sus movimientos eran lentos mientras balanceaba el brazo y trataba de cortar algo inhumanamente sólido detrás de él. "¿¡Qué carajo !?"

Cayó de nuevo a la arena y gimió cuando le empujaron el brazo malo. "Ya te lo dije. ¡Me siento repugnante y quiero lavarme en el agua!"

"Dios, cálmate", dijo Shizuo en un tono de creciente molestia. "¿Quién hubiera adivinado que una pulga envenenada sería incluso más molesta que una pulga normal? Maldita sea, sabía que debería haberle arrojado ese coco a Mura si hubiera sabido cuán insoportable terminaría esto".

Una vez más fue levantado por su abrigo y camisa, pero esta vez no arremetió porque estaba demasiado agotado. Shizuo lo dejó caer sobre la arena junto a las olas que se alejaban, antes de alejarse y quitarse los zapatos. "Intenta no ahogarte. Porque si empiezas a flotar, ese es tu problema".

Izaya se sentó y mantuvo su expresión cautelosa. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y deliberadamente ignoró cuando se le cayeron los pantalones. El hecho de que fuera muy consciente de Shizuo lo irritaba muchísimo y era peor que Shizuo no se viera afectado, continuaba sin cambios a pesar de estar en la isla.

Izaya se quitó lentamente la camisa antes de tambalearse y pisar la arena mojada. Las olas se precipitaron sobre sus tobillos suavemente, y dio pasos cuidadosos en el agua. Cuando las olas rozaron sus pantorrillas, Izaya se sentó con las rodillas levantadas. El agua del océano estaba tibia. Tuvo cuidado con su brazo izquierdo.

No era tanto que no quisiera que lo atraparan limpiando sus propios pantalones de una manera completamente obvia o que no quisiera pasar por la lucha de quitarse los pantalones, se sentó en el agua con sus pantalones todavía puestos porque estaba demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Dejó que las olas le limpiaran los pantalones.

Pero su mente no podía limpiarse tan fácilmente.

Cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos, los pensamientos de Izaya se negaron a calmarse. Cuando todo lo que deseaba era pensar en nada, diferentes aspectos del sueño entraban y salían de su mente. Pequeñas viñetas que no tenían porque seguir atormentándolo.

Una ola particularmente fuerte se precipitó a su alrededor, empapando completamente la parte delantera de sus pantalones y sus bóxers.

No se podía negar que estaba atraído en algún nivel por Shizuo, incluso atraído sexualmente. Sí, podría lidiar con eso. No significaba mucho después de que aceptó la idea de que Shizuo era guapo. No valía la pena preocuparse por eso cuando había muchos otros humanos por ahí que podían satisfacerlo perfectamente.

Lo que más le molestó fueron los momentos finales del sueño, se había estado besando con un monstruo.

Eso no estuvo bien.

Ninguna cantidad de coco o estímulos externos podría enmendar alguna vez el lugar sucio de su cerebro al cual había llegado.

Hubo un chapoteo delante de él e Izaya se puso rígido cuando Shizuo se acercó. Aunque eran solo piernas, Izaya definitivamente podía entender lo que Shizuo había querido decir cuando dijo que vio los pies desnudos de Jakow, porque todo lo que quería hacer era encogerse y dejar que el océano lo tragara, todo esto solo lo enojó más. Nunca tuvo la necesidad de querer esconderse de alguien así, porque no era ese tipo de persona.

Pero era eso o tener que ver el cuerpo casi desnudo y húmedo de Shizuo.

Quizás ir a la playa fue una idea terrible.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó Shizuo.

No quería verse tan patético como se sentía, por lo que medio levantó la cabeza para que su barbilla descansara en su mano y miró hacia la distancia azul. "Dame unos minutos más."

"Está bien", dijo Shizuo y se alejó, afortunadamente dándole su espacio. Tal vez simplemente no quería lidiar con una 'pulga' de mal humor, pero si Shizuo supiera la verdadera razón de la aflicción de Izaya, entonces le estaría dando más que un pequeño espacio. Probablemente lo arrojaría al océano ... ah, si tan solo su odio fuera suficiente para enviarlo de regreso a Tokio, entonces sería perfecto.

Estaba tranquilo de nuevo e Izaya hundió la cabeza en sus brazos. A pesar de que había dormido un rato, todavía estaba exhausto. Cerró los ojos durante unos minutos serenos mientras el agua flotaba a su alrededor, llenándolo de una sensación de tranquila inquietud.

"¡Oye!" Shizuo gritó e Izaya se sentó erguido con un sobresalto, viendo a un enfurecido Shizuo acercándose y emergiendo de las olas como un monstruo marino ... excepto uno que estaba bien proporcionado. "¡No! ¡No te atrevas a tocar mis pantalones!"

Izaya miró hacia atrás, y para su horror, un hombre alto con muchas capas de ropa fue atrapado en el acto de intentar robar su abrigo, uno de sus zapatos y su bolso negro mientras también alcanzaba los pantalones de Shizuo. Los ojos de Izaya se agrandaron y también los del hombre. "¡Mi abrigo!" Dijo en un susurro ahogado. ¡No tenía sus cuchillos en él ya que estaban en su abrigo!

Sus pantalones empapados en agua hicieron que fuera aún más difícil intentar correr hacia adelante cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta y huyó, pero eso no importó cuando Shizuo pasó junto a él en un arrebato de furia. "¡Estás tan muerto, ladrón de pantalones!"

Realmente parecía que el hombre se escaparía, ya que desapareció en el bosque. ¡Oh Dios! Su teléfono también estaba en su abrigo, así como su billetera y la información que había recopilado.

Shizuo desapareció entre los árboles e Izaya se quedó en la arena mojada. Miró sus artículos dispersos: uno de sus zapatos, sus calcetines, los pantalones de Shizuo que el hombre no había logrado arrebatar y el resto de las cosas de Shizuo.

En la distancia, más lejos de lo que debería haber estado, se oía el sonido de un árbol que se rompía con una fuerza considerable. Se preguntó hasta dónde llegaría Shizuo. Los sonidos de su persecución iban más lejos e Izaya frunció el ceño. Revisó dos veces sus alrededores rápidamente, y aunque estaba solo, realmente no quería estar a la intemperie si alguien pasaba por allí. No cuando estaba sin sus cuchillos. Esperó unos minutos más cada vez más molesto.

Izaya se levantó de su posición sentada y lentamente se tambaleó hacia sus cosas restantes. Lo recogió todo, incluidos los pantalones de Shizuo, que eran de mejor calidad de lo que hubiera esperado, pero esto era porque habían sido un regalo de Kasuka. Se arrastró hasta el borde de un tronco de árbol que tenía raíces como arañas. Fue a otro árbol y se apoyó contra el tronco. Tenía hojas cerosas en abanico con las que podía cubrirse, así que se sentó y esperó.

Su espalda estaba adolorida mientras se inclinaba hacia el árbol. Al escuchar atentamente, solo se oía el sonido de las olas golpeando la orilla, el viento agitando las hojas y los pájaros e insectos zumbando y gorjeando a su alrededor.

"Qué completo idiota," gruñó Izaya mientras se sacudía la arena mojada de sus pantalones. "Como un perro, persiguiendo a alguien sin pensarlo dos veces".

No tenía nada para comprobar la hora. Miró su palma vendada negra. El dolor fue sólo un latido sordo.

Su cuello sonó. "Ahora te quedan doce horas. Buena suerte".

Esto fue un poco más de lo que tenía Shizuo. Fue mucho tiempo para descubrir cómo funcionaban las teclas.

Izaya sonrió. Once horas más para aguantar a Shizuo sin duda valdrían la pena una vez que fuera testigo de lo deplorable que se volvería Shizuo. Mirar esa cara contorsionarse en ira desenfrenada una última vez porque Izaya nunca lo dejaría ir en paz.

Entonces terminaría con él para siempre.

No tendría que pensar en sentimientos innecesarios por un monstruo.

"Me encanta odiarte, Shizuo," murmuró Izaya.

Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar un sofocante roce de labios y lengua, más suave de lo que era capaz de hacer una bestia.

"Pero odio que pueda ..."

Sintió un profundo giro de indignación en él. Pateó la arena con los pies descalzos.

Una ráfaga de viento fresco sopló entre los árboles y sus pantalones empapados le hicieron sentir la diferencia de temperatura aún más. Esperar era realmente aburrido.

Shizuo estaba tardando más de lo debido en regresar. Izaya nunca lo perdonaría si lo dejaba allí. Su frustración creció.

Un crujido de ramas al ser apartadas alertó a Izaya del regreso de Shizuo. Los pasos estaban más cerca e Izaya levantó perezosamente la cabeza. Aparecieron zapatos de cuero caros y pantalones grises que estaban manchados con manchas marrones y rojas.

Entonces no era Shizuo.

Izaya se quedó quieto. Estaba mayormente oculto por la vegetación, pero un ojo entrenado podría detectarlo.

El hombre pasó junto a él y, a través de los huecos de las hojas, Izaya vio una figura ancha con un traje bien cortado y cabello castaño claro. Sostenía un objeto largo y negro, lo que parecía ser una palanca. Mientras lo examinaba más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era un trozo roto de la barra de hierro de una ventana.

Izaya ni siquiera tenía sus cuchillos. Se acercó al tronco del árbol. Sus piernas no estaban listas para soportar todo su peso durante más de unos pocos segundos.

Otra ráfaga de viento recogió las hojas y los arbustos a su alrededor. El hombre estaba mirando en la arena y en el rastro obvio que lo conducía de regreso.

No fue ninguna sorpresa que el hombre se volviera y unos tensos segundos después sus ojos se encontraran.

Izaya podía decir fácilmente cómo se habría visto el hombre en un día normal en la ciudad, mezclándose con su traje caro y su rostro bien afeitado, pero ahora, mientras estaba de pie, espeluznante y salpicado de barro y suciedad, su aspecto curtido tenía una especie de crudeza. Este ya no era un hombre de ciudad.

_"Creí haber oído a alguien por aquí"_. Dijo el hombre en inglés y apartó las hojas con su barra de metal.

_"Oh, no fui yo. Lo que escuchaste fue probablemente Shizu-chan enojado porque alguien intentó tocar sus pantalones. Lo más probable es que haya terminado de destrozar al desafortunado hombre"._ Izaya dijo amablemente. _"Miedo, cierto."_

El collar de metal del hombre brillaba a la luz e Izaya se centró en sus ojos gris oscuro.

_"Y ahora me pillaste en un mal momento. De hecho, estoy de muy mal humor"_. Izaya buscaba en su bolsillo trasero. _"Realmente no tengo ganas de jugar"._

_ "Oh, no te preocupes. No estaba pensando en jugar. Estaba pensando en asesinarte, pastel de arroz". _

Izaya sonrió. _"¿Pastel de arroz? ¿En serio? Eso es casi lindo"._

_"Lástima que ya no serás lindo cuando termine contigo."_ Retiró la barra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Izaya sacó fácilmente el tubo de su bolsillo trasero y sintió una gran sensación de satisfacción mientras lo empujaba hacia abajo. El spray fue directo a la cara del hombre.

_"¡Mierda!"_ El hombre gritó mientras se cubría la cara. " _¡Joder, me quema!"_

_"Es gracioso que digas eso."_ Izaya se rió, mientras revisaba los pantalones de Shizuo y sacaba el encendedor. Con dedos hábiles, pudo encender el encendedor zippo, mientras también maniobraba la pequeña botella de spray.

El hombre tenía la barra en sus brazos una vez más, pero ahora su cara estana roja llena de manchas. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos entornados inyectados en sangre. El hombre estaba dando pasos rápidos hacia adelante y estaba casi encima de él. Fue entonces cuando Izaya lo roció una vez más y esta vez una pequeña línea de llamas salió disparada y se enganchó en el traje de negocios del hombre.

Izaya tuvo mucha suerte de que nunca devolvió el spray casero de Mura. También se alegró mucho de que fuera inflamable mientras observaba al hombre saltar hacia atrás preso del pánico. Incapaz de ver las llamas o hacia dónde se dirigía, tropezó con algunas raíces y cayó a la arena. Ahora estaba rodando desesperadamente, levantando arena. El fuego estaba casi apagado, pero el hombre no parecía ser capaz de darse cuenta de esto ya que todavía estaba tropezando.

Hubo un nuevo sonido de pasos e Izaya se giró cuando Shizuo salió de la línea de árboles y estaba mirando hacia la playa. Le dio al hombre en llamas una mirada antes de girar en un círculo rápido y ver a Izaya que lo saludaba desde donde estaba sentado.

"Um, ¿por qué hay un hombre en llamas?" Preguntó Shizuo mientras se acercaba, respirando con dificultad y todavía bastante húmedo por el sudor y el agua salada. Izaya vio su abrigo en los brazos de Shizuo, todo en una sola pieza.

El hombre finalmente tuvo suficiente sentido común para correr hacia el océano. Izaya pudo escuchar sus chillidos cuando salió a tomar aire. Aparentemente, ardía mientras gritaba un _'hijo de puta'._

Sintió una fría sensación de calma mientras miraba a Shizuo, y sonrió.

Como un soplo de aire fresco, sabía muy claramente que no sería tan malo. Preferiría que mataran a Shizuo que lidiar con cualquier sentimiento complicado que pudiera o no tener por él. Y qué mejor manera de acabar con estos pensamientos irritantes que quemarlos transformándolos en polvo y humo.

Al igual que los restos incinerados de sus humanos que ya no podía amar, lo mismo sería para este monstruo.

Ah, entonces realmente sería repugnante.


	20. Resbaladizo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Prefieres cargarme semidesnudo que mojado?"

Pies descalzos contra la tierra, el granito, las raíces y las hojas, pero Shizuo ni siquiera lo sentía. Estaba derribando árboles y helechos mientras corría. Su mirada se centró en el hombre que corría delante de él. El hombre que había intentado robarle los pantalones.

Respirando con dificultad, persiguiéndolo como si fuera la pulga, Shizuo rasgó la tierra a su alrededor. El ladrón de pantalones fue rápido como si hubiera sido condicionado para huir de los perros. Lo que enojó aún más a Shizuo fue que cada árbol que arrojó se interpuso en el camino de otros árboles y terminó bloqueando su paso. Una rama casi golpea al hombre. Se enganchó en una de sus muchas capas y abrió un agujero en el algodón blanco manchado.

Pero Shizuo no se estaba acercando más, así que dejó de tirar cosas. El ladrón de pantalones también balbuceaba en un idioma que Shizuo ni siquiera podía identificar. Todo eran palabrerías para él, una tontería que bien podría ser una charla infantil.

¿Y cómo diablos este tipo era capaz de correr con tantas capas? Estaba hinchado como un abejorro. Su cabeza era un desastre, era de color marrón llena de ramas que sobresalían en todas direcciones y su ropa se agitaba a su alrededor como un pájaro sin gracia, y sin embargo, corría como un profesional.

Increíble, jodidamente genial que se encontrara con otra persona que fuera demasiado rápida para correr.

"¡Quédate quieto maldición!" Gritó Shizuo.

_"¡Abbruudadad!"_ Fue lo que escuchó Shizuo. El ladrón de pantalones le arrojó algo a Shizuo. _"¡Bugatti!"_

Esto simplemente enojó a Shizuo aún más cuando agarró el zapato y se lo tiró al hombre. Shizuo simplemente falló en su cabeza. Mierda, ahora tendría que buscar ese zapato más tarde porque estaba seguro de que era de Izaya. Y si no lo hacía, seguro que Izaya se pondría aún más insoportable de lo que ya estaba.

El hombre también dejó caer la bolsa negra y Shizuo la recogió mientras corría.

Cinco minutos más de correr furiosamente y finalmente el ladrón de pantalones se detuvo de repente contra un árbol. Shizuo estaba listo para agarrar la parte de atrás de las muchas camisas de este hombre y arrojarlo al océano, hacerle pagar incluso por mirar sus pantalones, pero antes de que pudiera, el hombre comenzó a jadear ruidosamente.

Era un ruido repugnante, peor que el de un gato arrojando una bola de pelo.

Lo que salió de la boca del hombre disgustó a Shizuo aún más. Solo podría describirse como lodo: un lío pantanoso de lo que parecían hojas podridas parcialmente ingeridas y lodo blanco. El hombre se derrumbó y no volvió a levantarse.

"¿De verdad?" Shizuo murmuró mientras se tapaba la nariz. "¿Te perseguí todo este camino sólo para que te desmayaras en tu propio vómito? ¿No pudiste aguantarlo el tiempo suficiente para que yo te lo sacara a golpes? Arg, qué desperdicio."

La chaqueta de Izaya todavía estaba en las manos del hombre, y el vómito se acercaba mucho a ella. Se debatió en dejarla allí. Dejar que se empapara de vómito para que la pulga tenga que tirarla ... pero ¿y si todavía quería usarla?

Shizuo se estremeció cuando la recogió antes de que el lodo verde y blanco pudiera alcanzarla. "¿Por qué tienes toda esta mierda, eh?"

Irse era probablemente lo más inteligente que podía hacer, pero todavía estaba demasiado enojado para irse después de correr todo este camino. Estudió más al hombre con la nariz tapada por el olor. Pero respirar por la boca no fue mucho mejor.

Pero mierda, ¿acaso el vómito de ese hombre olía a cosas en descomposición y ácido estomacal? Por asqueroso que fuera, decidió cubrirse la parte inferior de la cara con el abrigo de Izaya para enmascarar el olor.

Shizuo miró la ropa acolchada que llevaba el hombre. Tuvo cuidado por dónde caminaba mientras se acercaba y levantaba las capas de ropa.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en la camisa y el chaleco que le faltaban. "No puede ser ..."

Pero ahí estaba, su camisa de cuello blanco y su chaleco, incluso su camiseta. Se habría llevado la parte de arriba de su uniforme, pero el sudor y el vómito se habían filtrado en la parte delantera. El hombre también tenía la ropa de Jakow, tenía chaquetas, suéteres y todo un espectro de colores de camisa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera desmayado antes de correr en esta humedad.

También era obvio que llevaba demasiados pantalones, aunque no tantos. Los bolsillos estaban repletos de artículos.

Normalmente no habría mirado las cosas de otra persona, pero considerando que este tipo probablemente había robado todas estas cosas, Shizuo pensó que tal vez había encontrado algunas pistas sobre el antídoto.

La capa más externa de los pantalones parecía tener la mayor cantidad de cosas apretujadas adentro. Rasgó uno de los bolsillos laterales por las costuras. Dentro había una variedad de llaves. Llaves del coche, llaves de la casa y llaves de aspecto aleatorio con llaveros todavía unidos.

Otro bolsillo tenía diferentes teléfonos celulares, incluidos algunos de esos que parecían costosos que Shizuo nunca hubiese podido pagar y no quería tenerlos porque las pantallas se rompían con demasiada facilidad. Los bolsillos traseros tenían algunas carteras de cuero llenas de dinero, tarjetas de crédito en diferentes idiomas y múltiples identificaciones.

Para cuando Shizuo casi tuvo suficiente, y el olor se estaba siendo demasiado, ya tenía una pila considerable de cosas. Recogió lo mejor que pudo en la bolsa negra. En un capricho de despedida, agarró un árbol delgado y sin demasiada suavidad lo dejó caer sobre el hombre. No lo mataría, pero le tomaría algo de tiempo escapar.

Shizuo comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde había venido. Pasó unos minutos buscando el zapato perdido, pero lo encontró parcialmente incrustado en un árbol.

Fue mientras caminaba de regreso, y todavía molesto por lo que había sucedido, que escuchó un grito distante en la dirección en la que se dirigía. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Izaya solo en la playa.

"Ah, mierda," refunfuñó Shizuo. Se sentiría como un completo idiota si hiciera todo ese camino para golpear al ladrón de pantalones y conseguir la mierda de Izaya, solo para que la pulga estuviera muerta. No sonaba exactamente como la pulga, pero nunca lo había escuchado gritar antes. Oh ... mierda ... ¿y si realmente se estaba muriendo?

Shizuo comenzó a correr, y cuanto más se acercaba, peor se volvían los gritos. Vio las olas en la distancia entre los árboles. Se movió más rápido. Al llegar a la orilla arenosa, Shizuo inmediatamente vio a alguien en la arena en llamas. No era Izaya y tampoco podía verlo en el agua.

¿Y si la pulga se hubiera ahogado?

Miró detrás de él por si acaso. Izaya lo estaba saludando desde debajo de un árbol. No había sangre nueva ni moretones en su rostro. No es que estuviera prestando tanta atención a su cara tampoco.

Shizuo se enderezó y se limpió el húmedo flequillo de la frente. "Um, ¿por qué hay un hombre en llamas?" Preguntó mientras daba un paso adelante.

Tal vez fue una estupidez preguntar porque era obvio que Izaya lo había hecho por la forma en que tenía esa sonrisa espeluznante en su rostro.

Volvió a ser la usual pulga de mierda que Shizuo odiaba. Le provocó el impulso de lanzarlo a la estratosfera.

"Me llamó pastel de arroz", dijo Izaya con esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Hah?" Shizuo frunció el ceño. "Qué completo idiota."

"Exactamente."

"Eres demasiado amargado para ser un mochi", dijo Shizuo mientras se volvía para mirar al hombre que ahora estaba en las olas, todavía gritando a pesar de que las llamas ya habían sido apagadas.

Izaya se rió y Shizuo le pasó su abrigo y su zapato. "Aquí está tu mierda."

"¿Hmm? Corriendo todo ese camino por mi abrigo, je, así que eres bueno para algo." Dijo Izaya mientras se acercaba y agarraba el paquete con un brazo.

Maldita sea, debería haberlo dejado en el vómito. Shizuo chasqueó mientras vaciaba la bolsa de todo su contenido y dijo: "Decir gracias, no te mataría, ¿verdad?" Las llaves y las otras cosas tintinearon al caer al suelo.

Izaya recogió un juego de llaves que tenía un amuleto de la suerte. "Quién sabe...Pero te felicité, Shizu-chan. Insinué que hiciste un buen trabajo jugando a buscar."

Una vena comenzó a latirle a lo largo de la sien y la pulga sonrió más ampliamente. Sus dedos picaban por crujirlos.

"Pero supongo que hiciste todo ese esfuerzo ... muchas gracias, Shizu-chan. Oh, espera, ¿qué es esto? Yo… creo", tosió y se agarró el pecho, "creo que me estoy muriendo". Se dejó caer a su lado e hizo más ruidos moribundos.

"Sí, ojalá pudieras morirte." Joder, matar a Izaya para que hiciera esos ruidos de verdad empezaba a sonar como una buena idea. "Nunca me vuelvas a agradecer, idiota. ¿Dejarías eso? Suenas desagradable."

Izaya entreabrió los ojos y sonrió.

¿Estaba de buen humor para prenderle fuego a ese tipo? Shizuo casi lo tuvo que aguantar toda la mañana con su actitud de mierda. "Así que encontré todo esto en el bolsillo del ladrón de mierda. El tipo era un puto chiflado y sólo un poco menos molesto que tú. Tenía mi camisa y la ropa de Jakow".

"¿Y lo mataste?" Preguntó Izaya mientras se sentaba y examinaba más artículos.

"No, el imbécil se desmayó y vomitó antes de que pudiera darle una paliza. Pero le dejé un árbol encima".

El hombre se derrumbó en la orilla y finalmente se calmó.

"¿Dónde está mi camisa?"

Shizuo volvió a mirar a Izaya. "¿Tu camisa?"

"Sí, ya sabes ... la que he estado usando durante el último día y medio. Es negra...Escote en V". Izaya entrecerró los ojos.

"Probablemente esté cubierto de vómito de pantano. No la querrías de todos modos".

Izaya resopló mientras se ponía el abrigo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacó su teléfono. Había una grieta en la pantalla, pero se encendió cuando presionó el botón.

Shizuo se sentó y tomó una vieja llave. Era una que hubiera imaginado que era para un almacén o un sótano. "¿Entonces crees que podría haber una pista aquí para el antídoto?"

"No te hagas ilusiones", suspiró Izaya mientras hojeaba la pila y abría las carteras. "Hay una gran colección aquí. Alguien estaba ciertamente ocupado". Revisó las tarjetas de plástico antes de colocarlas en filas ordenadas. Les tomó algunas fotos en su teléfono. "Ah, aquí está el de Jakow". Y por alguna razón, que Shizuo no quería saber, Izaya la puso en su propia billetera. Lo que quedó desorganizado en el suelo fueron las llaves y los teléfonos móviles.

"Bien. Esta es una llave para un _bugatti_." Izaya levantó lo que parecía un capullo de metal cilíndrico plateado y blanco con una hoja de llave grande. Tenía una sangría serpenteante en el interior.

"Oye, creo que ese tipo podría haber dicho eso. ¿Eso significa algo?"

"¿Hmm? Podría ser que robó el auto realmente caro de alguien y por eso fue enviado aquí, o tal vez otro jugador tenía uno, no es que realmente importe ahora". Dejó la llave antes de ver una navaja suiza roja, la probó y luego se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Shizuo tomó uno de los teléfonos celulares y después de darle la vuelta en sus manos un par de veces, encontró el botón de encendido y lo presionó. Estaba muerto. Probó con otro y sucedió lo mismo. El tercero, un  _ smartphone  _ verde oscuro, se encendió.

"Este funciona." Tenía un código de acceso y después de intentar descifrarlo al azar, lo colocó. Había otros dos teléfonos que funcionaban, pero también necesitaban contraseñas. Izaya estaba sacando las tarjetas SIM de los teléfonos.

"Las llaves son bastante inútiles", dijo Izaya mientras dejaba a un lado las llaves más grandes. "Ese tipo debe haber sido un cleptómano extremo, coleccionando todas estas cosas inútiles. Interesante, ¿verdad? Probablemente pensó que alguien tenía el antídoto y tenía que robarlo". Cogió un llavero de metal con una calavera con pequeños cristales rojos en los ojos. Izaya lo hizo girar entre sus dedos antes de dejarlo.

"¿Entonces todo es inútil?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Más o menos. A menos que salgamos de esta isla. Hay alrededor de 200.000 yenes aquí y eso sin incluir los teléfonos y lo que sea que estas llaves ...abran".

La mano de Izaya se detuvo sobre una astilla de metal. Tenía unos cuatro centímetros de largo y un centímetro de ancho. Se parecía al final de la llave del bugatti, con un intrincado patrón en el interior. También había otra, saliendo de otra llave. Shizuo probablemente no le habría prestado atención, si Izaya no hubiera perdido el rastro de sus pensamientos.

"Esa es una clave extraña, ¿verdad?" Shizuo dijo mientras recogía el delgado metal. Movió las llaves una vez más y vio que eran tres en total. "Me pregunto qué abre."

"Abre cajas fuertes de alta tecnología. Yo también tengo una en casa". Izaya lo miró pensativo.

¿Entonces abrió una caja fuerte? Bueno, eso sonaba ridículo. ¿Quién diablos lleva una mierda tan importante con ellos? Y era tan increíblemente pequeño que probablemente se perdería al instante. Esta mierda lo seguía poniendo de nervios.

"Bueno, la caja fuerte está en casa, pero la llave está conmigo ahora. ¿Ves?" Metió la mano en el interior de su abrigo y tenía el mismo tipo de llave, delgada con una línea serpenteante en el centro. "Nunca podrías adivinar lo que estoy escondiendo allí". Izaya sonrió con complicidad.

"Fácil, es un especie de esquema tortuoso para Ikebukuro. No es una bomba, ¿verdad?"

"Shizu-chan, te das cuenta de que solo soy un intermediario de información. De hecho, también ayudo a mucha gente".

"Claro que sí. Después de que los arruinas." Shizuo se rascó un lado de la cara. "Entonces, si no es una bomba, probablemente sean gatitos muertos o monos bebés clonados. O mejor aún, son esas diminutas cabezas decapitadas que parecen monos momificados, pero no lo son".

"Uh huh. Sabes, que yo dijera que no podrías adivinar no era en realidad una invitación para que empezaras a adivinar".

"Sí, bueno, sonó como un desafío."

"No lo fue, Shizu-chan. Honestamente, nunca hubiera adivinado que tuvieras algún tipo de imaginación. Me preocuparía, excepto que sé que no tienes la capacidad mental para siquiera encontrar la salida de una habitación que solo tiene una puerta sin romper una pared ".

La pulga de mierda lo miró con una sonrisa y Shizuo le devolvió la mirada. Habría respondido, excepto que sabía a qué se refería Izaya: sobre lo que sucedió ayer cuando se despertó y rompió la pared.

"Pero bueno, es por eso que estoy aquí. Así que tal vez haya algunas cajas fuertes por aquí que estas llaves se abren y adentro tiene el antídoto. Eso siempre es posible. ¡La llave del tesoro enterrado! Como abrir un cofre del tesoro real. Qué terrible ¡Sin embargo, es una gran idea de cliché!”

"¡Qué molesto! Esta mierda se vuelve cada vez más complicada. ¡Maldita sea, sería muy conveniente si esto nos abriera el cuello!"

"Bueno, sí, por supuesto que sí." Izaya sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Pero estamos buscando un antídoto, ¿recuerdas?"

"Dios, ¿crees que lo olvidaría? Es jodidamente imposible de encontrar. Sí, me molesta".

"Me quedaré con estos por si acaso", dijo Izaya mientras colocaba las finas llaves en el interior de su abrigo.

"¡No nos hemos acercado más para entender esta mierda y caminar mirando árboles con forma de penes y testículos no nos está ayudando! Intentaremos con otro edificio".

"Está bien", dijo Izaya mientras pasaba por encima de los pantalones de Shizuo. "Yo también estaba considerando eso."

Oh sí, solo estaba en calzoncillos. Tomó sus pantalones y comenzó a ponérselos. ¡Se acababa de lavar y luego tuvo que salir corriendo para perseguir a un desagradable ladrón de pantalones solo para sudar una vez más! Ah, que molesto. Y la pulga todavía estaba húmeda también.

"¿Por qué tuviste que ponerte los pantalones cuando te metiste en el océano, idiota? ¿Crees que quiero llevar una pulga mojada?" Metió los calcetines y los zapatos en la bolsa negra.

"Bueno, siempre podemos esperar hasta que se me sequen los pantalones", dijo Izaya mientras ponía una mano en sus pantalones mojados.

"Maldita sea, eso va a tomar una maldita eternidad", refunfuñó Shizuo. "¿No sabes que usar ropa mojada cuando estás enfermo solo te hará peor?"

"Estaré bien." Izaya mordió el zapato que tenía una astilla de madera que sobresalía. "No es que importe después de todo."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Si empeora y te desmayas, es posible que no te despiertes nunca más. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

"¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que me quite los pantalones o algo así?" Izaya se rió. "¿Prefieres cargarme semidesnudo que mojado?"

Shizuo realmente no había considerado eso. Eso no era lo que quería decir. "¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Si mueres mientras te cargo, es porque eres un idiota". Shizuo se acercó y agarró la muñeca derecha de Izaya antes de levantarlo como si fuera una mochila con forma de pulga.

Los pantalones de Izaya estaban realmente mojados contra su piel, pero ignoró la incómoda fricción. Dejaron las cosas no esenciales, las llaves, teléfonos muertos y carteras.

"Simplemente no te salgas de mi espalda", dijo Shizuo mientras caminaba por la orilla. El hombre que había sido quemado gimió en la arena y se encogió cuando Shizuo pasó a su lado.

Miró en ambas direcciones, viendo si había un edificio. Ambos extremos eran solo un tramo de playa. "Sí, ¿qué camino debemos tomar ahora?"

"Por aquí está bien", dijo Izaya con un ligero suspiro y su mano apuntando a su izquierda.

La arena fina y cálida era agradable bajo sus pies. El sonido de las olas alivió la tensión en sus hombros, a pesar de que sintió las manos de pulga allí. El cielo era idílico con nubes blancas como plumas y el sol estaba lejos de ponerse.

Ayer habían decidido pasar la noche durmiendo. Esta noche probablemente pasarían de largo.

El estómago de Shizuo se contrajo de hambre. Todo lo que quería hacer era tumbarse en la playa y dejar que el sol lo calentara. Sentir la suave brisa mientras imagina que el tiempo no existe. Ni siquiera importaría si Izaya estaba allí o no mientras se mantuviera callado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, imbuido en la extensión azul del mar y el cielo, Shizuo notó un destello de luz, diferente a la luz del sol que brillaba en la superficie. Volvió la cabeza. A lo lejos, en el océano, había una pequeña forma oscura y brumosa. Podría haber sido una ballena o un barco. Se desvaneció como una sombra pasajera.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Preguntó Izaya.

"Nada."

Miró hacia adelante mientras caminaban. De vez en cuando, los pasos en la arena se perdían entre los árboles. Izaya se movió sobre su espalda y se inclinó más lejos. Con las piernas un poco hacia atrás, Shizuo se preguntó si realmente tenía la intención de retroceder.

"¿Podrías dejar de retorcerte?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Es incómodo. Mi pierna derecha está dormida".

"Hmm, ¿eso significa que puedes caminar de nuevo?"

"No, significa que hay presión en las vías nerviosas y que las neuronas no pueden enviar los impulsos electroquímicos adecuados". Izaya hizo una pausa. "Para tu información, hay comunicación entre los nervios y el cerebro, y las terminaciones nerviosas envían información sensorial. En este momento se siente como si estuviera recuperando la sensibilidad y perdiéndola a la vez".

"Está bien ..." dijo Shizuo. Reajustó ligeramente a la pulga para que estuviera más arriba de su espalda. "¿Eso significa que quieres estirarte o algo así?"

"O tal vez sea porque los leves efectos paralizantes del veneno estaban interfiriendo con los nervios que se transmiten por todo mi cuerpo, y finalmente estoy comenzando a recuperar la sensación nuevamente. O está empeorando".

"Entonces...?"

"Que es un veneno bastante útil el que tenía Mura. Él mismo tomó un poco, ¿no? Me pregunto si tiene algo para contrarrestarlo".

Vaya, ¿alguna vez se va a callar?

"... qué propiedades seguramente interferirían con el ..."

Dios. ¿Qué puede hacer un hombre para tener algo de paz y tranquilidad? ¿eh? Tal vez, si le meto una de esas plantas en forma de pene en la boca, se callaría. Eh ... ese es un pensamiento extraño. Probablemente no debería haber estado mirando ese árbol de allí. ¿Sigue hablando?

"... ¿Sabías también que los nervios de tu cuerpo están configurados con células nerviosas largas y separadas y dependiendo de dónde y cuánto los rodea?"

"Puedes sentir tus piernas de nuevo, genial". Shizuo soltó sus piernas. Izaya se agarró al cuello de Shizuo, pero con una sola mano todavía cayó a la arena.

"¡Ay!" Murmuró Izaya. "¿Para qué hiciste eso?"

Shizuo lo miró fijamente. "Tu molesta voz estaba demasiado cerca de mi cabeza. Mis terminaciones nerviosas me dijeron que te dejara ir".

"Ja, ja, ¿realmente aprendiste algo?"

"No, no estaba escuchando. Entonces, ¿qué tal si usas tus malditas piernas? No soy tu chófer."

Izaya estiró las piernas. Movió uno de sus tobillos. "Está bien, veamos." Se puso de pie tembloroso, pero estaba parado solo. Dio un paso hacia adelante y volvió a caer en la arena.

Shizuo se habría reído, pero eso significaba que todavía tenía que cargar con la pulga. "Maldita sea. ¿No puedes esforzarte más o algo así?"

"¿Crees que quiero que me carguen?" Izaya dijo con exasperación.

"¡Cómo iba a saber si eres la pulga!" Se agachó y lo tomó por la muñeca, su mano tocando el forro de piel mientras lo hacía. Cómo Izaya podía soportar ese abrigo de mierda horrible y caluroso. Con Izaya una vez más de espaldas, reanudó la marcha a un ritmo más rápido. Quién sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que encontraran otro edificio.

Afortunadamente, Izaya no dijo mucho más.

Para cuando se pudo ver un pequeño contorno de un edificio, el sol se había movido una distancia notable, deslizándose hacia el mar. Debe haber sido más de una hora de caminata. Shizuo se movió más rápido e Izaya se animó al ver lo que había en la distancia.

A medida que el edificio se hacía más grande cuanto más se acercaban, Shizuo no pudo evitar recordar lo que habían visto la última vez que habían estado en una de esas estructuras de hormigón. Realmente había querido evitar esto, especialmente cuando el viento soplaba en su dirección y con este se sentía el olor a cobre y gasolina quemada.

El edificio era más pequeño que el otro, pero era más largo, con un solo piso. Las ventanas también estaban bloqueadas con rejas de metal y estaba demasiado oscuro para ver a través de ellas.

"Voy a rodearlo".

"Adelante."

Estaba extrañamente tranquilo. La arena tenía diferentes juegos de pasos alrededor del edificio. Solo había una puerta y se detuvieron frente a ella.

A lo largo de la puerta de metal había sangre seca en dos líneas distintas como cortes. Era una caligrafía muy descuidada que decía una sola palabra en inglés que incluso él podía leer: Antídoto.

Incluso podría haber dicho "trampa", y probablemente habrían entrado de todos modos.

Pero Shizuo no pensó que esto fuera a lo que se refería Izaya cuando dijo que una X gigante marcaría el camino. "Obviamente, esta es una idea terrible", dijo Shizuo, pero siguió adelante y tocó la manija.

"¿Qué, la sangre seca te da esa impresión?"

Se abrió con un crujido rígido sin necesidad de fuerza. "Solo es un presentimiento."

No podía ver mucho en la oscuridad, pero el olor era más pesado aquí. Ver la sangre en el piso de cemento le recordó que era mejor ponerse los zapatos.


	21. Cuando está mojado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¡No es una metáfora!" Espetó Izaya. Lo cual no fue demasiado convincente cuando su frente se estaba acercando demasiado a su trasero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:  
> Hola! No podré actualizar muchos capítulos esta semana porque mi país está pasando por un proceso electoral importante, pero de todas maneras iré poniendo más capítulos seguidos las siguientes semanas.   
> Un abrazo a todes quienes siguen la historia, me llenan el corazón.

Izaya estaba emocionado por lo que fuera que había dentro del edificio. Estaba impaciente, tambaleándose ligeramente hacia adelante mientras Shizuo se ponía los zapatos. Su emoción era en gran parte debido a que sabía que Shizuo se arrepentiría de haber venido aquí.

Al ver toda esa sangre, Izaya podía imaginarla como una enfermedad que se aferraba a un monstruo. Shizuo se veía mejor cuando estaba cubierto de sangre. No importaba de quién fuera, solo que estuviera allí, filtrando una profunda fealdad en él.

Mancharlo, empañar más allá del reconocimiento humano.

Eso sería espectacular.

Izaya revisó su bolso negro y sacó la linterna. La tenue luz no viajó muy lejos.

Con el primer paso hacia la puerta, Izaya se mordió el labio inferior con creciente anticipación. La puerta se cerró con el inconfundible “clic” de una cerradura. Se oscureció considerablemente y no pudo ver más allá del resplandor de la linterna.

"Oh, estamos encerrados dentro" reflexionó Izaya con un zumbido, "tal vez por eso hay tanta sangre...la gente se quedó atrapada aquí y no pudieron abrir la puerta y algo los mato".

No tuvo que levantar tanto la mano para ver cuan salpicadas de sangre estaban las paredes. Todavía estaba húmedo y brillante. "Mira esa línea de allí, debe haber sido de la arteria carótida. Oye, está incluso en el techo. Pero aquí ... está en todas partes".

"¿Podrías callarte?" Shizuo dijo con una mirada baja y gutural. "Apunta la luz hacia adelante, no puedo ver una mierda aquí".

"Bueno, eso podría tener algo que ver con las gafas de sol que todavía estás usando".

"Supongo que sí," Shizuo soltó su pierna brevemente y se quitó las gafas de sol. Lo enganchó en una de las hebillas de su cinturón delantero. "No, todavía está oscuro."

Era cierto. La luz no era lo suficientemente fuerte, era solo una tenue neblina moribunda, un sudario fantasmal. "Podrías romper una pared si quieres".

"Shhh, estás tan jodidamente insoportable... Y te dije que apuntaras la luz hacia adelante."

Izaya colocó delicadamente la linterna en la cabeza de Shizuo, pero con una parada repentina, la linterna casi se cae. Izaya lo atrapó y en su lugar apoyó el brazo en un hombro tenso mientras sostenía la luz parpadeante.

Shizuo seguía sin moverse. "Esto es estúpido", dijo finalmente. "Todo el lugar huele a mierda y lo odio".

Izaya inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante como si estuviera de acuerdo. "Bueno, a veces sucede cuando alguien muere, dependiendo de factores y de cómo se maneja el cuerpo".

"¿Dejarías de hablar de gente moribunda?"

Todo bien. Izaya necesitaba asegurarse de que Shizuo entendiera el punto.

"Está bien, la gente se caga aquí. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?"

"... como si quisiera limpiar el piso con tu cara. Ugh. El hecho de que diga que huele a mierda, no significa que realmente huela a mierda".

"Así que todas esas veces que dijiste que apesto, no era real", dijo Izaya mientras miraba por encima de la cabeza de Shizuo hacia la oscuridad. Realmente no pudo distinguir nada. ¿Estaban tapadas todas las ventanas?

”Si apestas... simplemente, ya sabes, no hueles como la mierda mierda...Solo como la mierda..." Shizuo dio unos pasos más hacia adelante.

"Uh huh ..." dijo Izaya divertido. "Así que déjame aclarar esto. No huelo a excrementos humanos, sino excrementos de toro. Eso es un insulto".

"No, solo te dije que no es del tipo literal de mierda, es como ... una mierda metafórica".

Izaya sonrió. "Nunca debí pedirte que expresaras tus pensamientos. Ah, el lenguaje es un desperdicio en ti".

"¡Como si tuvieras algo significativo que decir! Maldita sea, a lo que me refería antes ... oh, es cierto. Esta es una idea de mierda". Shizuo se detuvo una vez más.

"¿Hmm? Bueno, sí, fue idea tuya. ¿Tienes miedo o algo así?" Izaya miró hacia atrás, y apenas pudo distinguir el contorno de la puerta. Definitivamente era el lugar más sangriento que había.

"Cállate", siseó Shizuo, "es como si estuvieras tratando de anunciar que te duele el culo. Y no tengo miedo, estoy cabreado por alguna razón".

Los ojos de Izaya se estaban adaptando lentamente a la oscuridad. Parecía un largo pasillo por delante sin ninguna fuente de luz adicional.

"Vinimos hasta aquí, ¿y ahora quieres volver?" Se inclinó más hacia adelante para poder susurrar mitad en broma y mitad con sarcasmo junto a su oído. "Sí, ¿y adónde más iremos? ¿A otro edificio? Te quedan diez horas, Shizu-chan, así que elige lo que quieras sabiamente. Podría haber una pista aquí, tal vez un mapa."

Los cadáveres sangraban, con suerte, podría encontrar algo que hiciera sangran a Shizuo también. Algo que lo haga aullar como el animal que era. 

Shizuo chasqueó. "Bien, podemos mirar alrededor, pero solo por cinco minutos. Y dame un poco de ese chicle. ¿Cómo diablos estoy respirando esto directamente?".

Quizás la goma de mascar disminuiría el olor, sin embargo solo le recordaba el olor tóxico que estaba ingiriendo. Aunque mientras tomaba otro respiro, el olor metálico estaba pesado en el aire, tal vez el chicle no era una mala idea.

"Todo bien." Izaya echó su brazo sano hacia atrás. La bolsa negra estaba asegurada entre su frente y la espalda de Shizuo, creando un pequeño amortiguador. Pudo apretar su mano a través del mango de la linterna mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa. Se oscureció por un momento antes de que encontrara el contenedor de chicle. Las pequeñas piezas duras se movieron ruidosamente en su mano cuando abrió la tapa.

Hizo una pausa, pensando por un momento que tendría que alimentar con la mano a este monstruo, poner sus dedos cerca de una mandíbula que podría aplastar el metal, pero no fue esa idea lo que lo detuvo. Estaba recordando la boca suave del sueño...

Sus pensamientos realmente no necesitaban ir allí.

Con el recipiente apretado en su agarre, Izaya apuntó sin demasiada suavidad hacia donde pensaba que era lo suficientemente preciso e inclinó el recipiente para que los trozos de goma de mascar pudieran deslizarse. Piezas duras chocaron contra el suelo. Trajo su mano hacia atrás.

"¿Qué mierda?" El gruñido se mitigó entre los sonidos de masticación.

"Créeme, lo necesitas", dijo Izaya mientras se metía un chicle en la boca con una sonrisa y luego guardaba el recipiente.

"Tal vez debería arrastrar tu triste cara contra el suelo, ¿verdad? Lo necesitas." Dijo Shizuo mientras masticaba.

La pierna izquierda de Izaya cayó. Rápidamente deslizó su brazo por el cuello de Shizuo, apretándolo contra el metal del cuello. En su muñeca, el mango de la linterna se clavó en su piel, lo que dificultaba agarrar bien el hombro de Shizuo.

La mano que sostenía la parte posterior de su pierna derecha se retiró.

"¡Oye! ¡Deja de hacer eso!" Luchaba por aguantar, sabía que sus piernas no estarían lo suficientemente firmes para soportar su peso. Colapsaría y aterrizaría justo en la sangre todavía seca. "¡¿Se acabó tu estupidez ?!" Escupió Izaya. "Si me caigo, me aseguraré de mancharte los pantalones de sangre".

"No te atreverías."

"¡Entonces no me dejes caer, idiota! Porque te juro que literalmente te ensangrentaré el trasero."

"....¿ que le harás que a mi culo?"

"¡Lo voy a ensangrentar, maldita sea!" Espetó Izaya. Lo cual no fue demasiado convincente cuando su frente se estaba acercando demasiado al trasero. "¡No es una metáfora!"

Hubo unos segundos tensos en los que parecía que Shizuo estaba considerando sus opciones. Segundos que hicieron que su brazo todavía debilitado palpitara de dolor. Estaba empezando a deslizarse. Respirar con dificultad lo estaba mareando de nuevo. Incluso consideró morderlo, pero eso solo rompería sus propios dientes.

"Dices las mierdas más extrañas, ¿lo sabías?" Shizuo refunfuñó. Nunca se sintió más aliviado al sentir las manos de Shizuo en la parte posterior de sus muslos. Ese hilo de pensamientos solo lo molestó.

Estúpido Shizu-chan.

"Mantén la luz fija", dijo Shizuo. Izaya lo hizo perezosamente con un suspiro exagerado.

Finalmente, comenzaron a caminar hacia adelante. Los pasos de Shizuo eran como un chapoteo. Había evidentes marcas de arrastre y huellas en el piso de concreto.

No importaba cómo inclinara la linterna, la luz no se alargaría más. Shizuo no desaceleró su paso mientras se acercaban a una entrada sin una puerta. Las sombras afiladas cortaron diagonales mientras se acercaban e Izaya medio esperaba que algo o alguien se escondiera en los rincones más oscuros.

La habitación estaba vacía. Un desagüe de aguas residuales captaba la luz del centro del suelo de baldosas. Atornillado a la pared había una pizarra con letras blancas en muchos idiomas. Por lo que podía traducir en los idiomas que conocía, todo decía lo mismo.

"El peaje para salir es una libra de carne por una libra de carne", leyó Shizuo en voz alta cuando encontró la frase en japonés en el lado derecho. "¿Es una especie de acertijo?"

"Supongo que es más literal. Mata a alguien para que te puedas ir. Oye, tal vez haya una picadora de carne en alguna parte y debes medir cuánto tienes".

"... asqueroso ... eso es realmente asqueroso," murmuró Shizuo. Se dio la vuelta y estaba listo para seguir adelante.

Las grietas oscuras del suelo estaban húmedas como venas. "Tengo curiosidad. Si el antídoto estuviera colgando de un pozo que tuviera que ser llenado con cuerpos aplastados para poder llegar, ¿pondrías a alguien en una picadora de carne para poder vivir?"

"No. Eso es repugnante." Shizuo lo enganchó más alto.

"¿Ni si quiera yo?" Izaya preguntó con un dulce tono burlón. La luz se atenuó aún más, amenazando con apagarse por completo.

"No me preguntes ese tipo de mierda." Dijo en voz baja.

"Hmm."

¿No debería alegrarse ante la idea de aplastarlo realmente? Como siempre gritaba en las calles de Ikebukuro.

Izaya estaba seguro de que Shizuo debió haber imaginado una máquina expendedora aplastándolo, pero ¿era su imaginación lo suficientemente vívida como para imaginar la realidad de eso? Un cuerpo aplastado nunca fue un espectáculo agradable. Huesos fracturados, piel desgarrada, cuerpo hundido hacia adentro y hacia afuera y la sangre se acumula alrededor de un desastre retorcido; no, no era bonito.

Hizo una pequeña burbuja y la dejó estallar.

El sabor a menta ayudó a enmascarar el aire que era un tanto agrio y de olor pesado. Podía escuchar los ligeros ruidos de Shizuo masticando.

Se acercaron a otra habitación sin puerta. A estas alturas estaban a un buen sprint corto desde la entrada. Ni siquiera sabían si había ventanas. Tal vez estaban cubiertos de sangre a propósito. Ah, el aire fresco les haría de maravilla. Quizás podría conseguir que Shizuo abriera una pared.

La luz se debilitó aún más. "¿Eso no se pone más brillante?" Preguntó Shizuo

"Nop."

"¿Qué hay de tu teléfono?"

Izaya agitó la linterna y la luz se encendió brevemente. "¿Qué pasa con eso?" Dijo Izaya, siendo deliberadamente obtuso.

"¿No tiene luz o algo así?"

"Bueno, sí, duh. Pero es más emocionante así". Izaya miró hacia el pasillo restante. No quedaban muchas habitaciones.

"¿¡Qué!?" Shizuo dijo más fuerte de lo que probablemente quiso decir. Resonó en el pasillo estrecho. "Mierda."

"Ya sabes, para crear el ambiente".

"¿Crear el ambiente? ¿Quieres crear el ambiente? Yo me encargaré de eso," gruñó Shizuo. "Vas a la picadora de carne".

"¡Aw!" Izaya se rió entre dientes. "Está bien, está bien. Primero revisa la habitación."

Shizuo lo hizo, acercándose unos pasos y parándose en la puerta. Era lo mismo que la otra habitación con palabras en una pizarra. Tuvieron que acercarse para leerlo. Izaya lo encontró primero en inglés:

_ ¿Qué tiene seis dedos, cuatro caras, una voz y dos ojos para ver? Responde esto correctamente y gana tu premio. _

Ah, qué completa tontería.

"Este es definitivamente un acertijo. Los acertijos me cabrean. Siempre son engañosos a propósito". Dijo Shizuo. "¿Qué tiene cuatro caras, una voz y dos ojos? Ellos tendrán la cara así pronto por cabrearme. Ahora saca tu teléfono".

"Esa es una suposición bastante buena, Shizu-chan," dijo Izaya, "pero no del todo cierta". Deslizó la mano del mango de la linterna. La luz era solo un pequeño resplandor del alcance de una vela de cumpleaños encendida. Lo dejó sobre la bolsa negra.

Fue mientras buscaba su teléfono cuando escuchó el apenas susurro de un eco.

_ "Ahora te quedan 34 días. Buena suerte". _

Izaya hizo una pausa y miró hacia la puerta vacía. "¡Oh! ¿Escuchaste ... eso?"

"Shh," siseó Shizuo mientras también se daba la vuelta.

El agarre en sus piernas se apretó. Izaya presionó el botón de encendido de su teléfono sin necesidad de mirar hacia abajo. Deslizó la pantalla hacia la izquierda primero y luego hacia arriba.

Debajo de su antebrazo, descansando sobre el hombro de Shizuo, los músculos allí se tensaron como cables de acero. La luz se iluminó y adelantó lo que se veía desde la celda. No fue mucho mejor.

"Te voy a bajar. Puede que necesite mis brazos para esto". Shizuo ya lo estaba bajando al suelo.

Izaya no estaba muy seguro de si eso le gustaba. Entonces no podría disfrutar de lo que fuera. "¿Qué, y perder la oportunidad perfecta de usarme como un escudo humano? Yo cubro tu espalda, Shizu-chan."

"Como si lo hicieras."

"Entonces, ¿qué tal si haces un agujero en la pared? Ya sabes, por si acaso".

"Demasiado fuerte. Solo cállate. Acordamos cinco minutos, ¿no?"

"Son cuatro ahora." Sus talones tocaron el suelo. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para mantenerse erguido. El mismo hormigueo doloroso recorrió sus piernas y apretó los dientes por el dolor. "Y quiero vivir más que los próximos cuatro minutos".

Shizuo lo miró y sonrió. "Relájate, esto sólo tomará un segundo."

Izaya entrecerró los ojos. El cemento estaba áspero a través de su fina chaqueta. No fue capaz de decir nada que cambiara de opinión. Era necesario ensuciar a este monstruo. Eso era lo que quería.

"Dame la luz", dijo Shizuo mientras lo miraba.

Izaya vaciló por sólo un segundo. No se podía oír nada más allá de la habitación en la que estaban. "Está en la bolsa negra".

Shizuo dio un paso más y se acercó. Su piel estaba pálida a la luz tenue, casi azul.

Izaya miró hacia la puerta, medio esperando que hubiera algo allí. Aún así, no había nada. Tenía la espalda firme contra la pared y los moretones en los omóplatos le dolían.

En la mano de Shizuo, la linterna tenía un brillo amarillo oscuro que apenas llegaba a un brazo de distancia. "Mi encendedor es más brillante que esto. Entrégame tu teléfono".

"¿Estás bromeando? Vas a romperlo". Izaya susurró con dureza.

"No lo haré."

"Puedes oler el camino de vuelta en la oscuridad, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo dámelo." Agarró la esquina del teléfono e Izaya lo soltó de mala gana. "Aquí," Shizuo pasó por encima de la lámpara agonizante. "Volveré pronto." Apenas le dio una segunda mirada antes de girarse y salir por la puerta.

"Genial," murmuró Izaya. "Será mejor que vuelvas hecho un desastre".

Se estaba impacientando una vez más a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Tan suavemente como pudo, pasó el mango de la linterna por su mano izquierda. El toque ligero por encima de su muñeca agravó su herida. Sin embargo, ya no le estaba quemando, pero podrían ser solo los agentes paralizantes del veneno. El peso de la linterna era demasiado esfuerzo como para sostenerlo así que la dejó en el piso. Del bolsillo de su abrigo, sacó uno de sus cuchillos y lo abrió. La puerta era un bloque de oscuridad que miró con recelo.

Solo podía escuchar que los pasos de Shizuo se debilitaban.

No era probable que algo pudiera acabar con Shizuo. Nada hasta ahora, ni siquiera la propia estupidez de Shizuo lo había matado todavía.

Masticó silenciosamente. El peso en su mano era reconfortante.

"Ah, joder." Izaya escuchó a Shizuo maldecir. Un momento después se produjo un fuerte tirón de un motor, una cuerda rápida estalló en el silencio. Era un zumbido ensordecedor equipado con una cadena giratoria, cargando el aire con un tipo diferente de efecto paralizante: cortando profundamente mientras tomaba una fuerte bocanada de aire.

Quizás la gente realmente se cagó de miedo. Izaya sonrió y dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones en un ataque de risa.

¡Ah, esto era perfecto! Mejor de lo que jamás hubiera esperado. Podía imaginar claramente la molestia en el rostro de Shizuo. El hombre desconocido corriendo hacia adelante con una motosierra en sus manos. ¿Shizuo saltaría hacia atrás o se apresuraría hacia adelante?

La luz vaciló. En todo caso, la fuente de luz podría indicar su paradero. Apagó la luz con el pie y quedó envuelto en una oscuridad total.

¿Sería una motosierra lo suficientemente resistente como para cortar los huesos de Shizuo? ¡No, definitivamente no! ¿Shizuo agarraría la motosierra y luego la rompería por la mitad? ¿O lo usaría de alguna manera para cortar las extremidades de este pobre hombre?

Deseó ser testigo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La boca de Izaya se sentía seca, incluso con el chicle. Tragó dolorosamente un poco de saliva con sabor a menta.

Se escuchó un estruendo aún mayor y el edificio de hormigón tembló. ¿Entonces Shizuo derribó una pared? ¿Entonces arrojó un trozo de cemento al hombre? Lo hizo, ¿no?

Cuando el zumbido del motor no fue aplastado en un montón de metal inútil, Izaya sintió que se le encogía el estómago. El estruendo solo se hizo más fuerte a medida que rebotaba en las paredes. Más y más fuerte.

Izaya frunció el ceño. ¿Shizuo lo había dejado aquí? ¿Hizo su propia ruta de escape?

Tal vez, después de todo, tenía medio cerebro y había decidido que no valía la pena volver por él. Porque eso sería lo que haría Izaya.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Era como si algo no estuviera bien con su flujo sanguíneo. Fue fuerte en sus oídos.

La motosierra continuó con su ronroneo.

Estar cerca de un maníaco que empuñaba una motosierra no era exactamente parte de sus cálculos. Excepto que Shizuo estuviera en camino directo de una cuchilla giratoria.

La irritación de Izaya creció, instalándose profundamente en él.

El zumbido enojado se hizo más fuerte e Izaya solo pudo luchar para mantenerse de pie mientras la gravedad lo hacía hundirse más cerca del piso de color óxido.

Le recordó a un foro en una sala de chat que una vez visitó, donde un hombre tenía estas continuas y vívidas pesadillas de ser perseguido por una criatura en las sombras mientras sus piernas se convertían en piedra. Se despertaba exactamente a las tres de la noche. A veces la criatura parecía un hombre, pero otras veces se ponía en cuatro patas como un animal. Izaya había seguido sus publicaciones durante dos semanas, hasta que terminaron repentinamente sin previo aviso. A Izaya le gustaba pensar que la criatura finalmente había alcanzado al hombre.

Ahora podía entender cómo se sentía.

Excepto que no podía simplemente despertar.

"Deberías haber roto la pared primero, estúpido Shizu-chan."

Hubo un ruido adelante e Izaya miró sin ver hacia la entrada. Alguien había entrado en la habitación. Las vibraciones de la motosierra subieron y bajaron por su piel. No se atrevió a decir nada. Fue increíblemente ruidoso. Entonces la motosierra se detuvo abruptamente y todo lo que pudo oír fue una respiración espesa.

No podía ver nada frente a él, pero podía oír cuando alguien se acercaba. Luchando, olfateando, con respiraciones pesadas con cada exhalación, el hombre entró en la habitación y las piernas de Izaya temblaron por el esfuerzo de sostenerse. El cuchillo en su mano estaba sudado. Izaya cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su visión se balanceaba con su cuerpo.

"¡Hey! ¡Eres un monstruo!" La motosierra cobró vida como si rasgara el aire alrededor del hombre. Le tomó unos segundos más tarde darse cuenta de que el sonido se estaba desvaneciendo porque el hombre ya había salido de la habitación. Los alfileres y las agujas hacían que sus piernas se sintieran inútiles e Izaya se deslizó hasta el suelo. Menos de un minuto después, después de más gritos y las paredes retumbando a su alrededor, se le acercó de nuevo. Una luz más brillante apuntaba hacia abajo antes de levantar y lastimar los ojos de Izaya.

"¡Hey! ¡Izaya!" Shizuo se acercó. "¡Hay un idiota con una motosierra!"

Izaya se rió a pesar de su malestar. "¡Oh, entonces esos ruidos de motosierra eran de una motosierra! Nunca lo hubiera adivinado".

Shizuo corrió hacia él y lo levantó con un movimiento rápido que Izaya no esperaba. Fue colocado sobre el hombro de Shizuo como si solo fuera una chaqueta. Casi deja caer su bolso y su linterna. Shizuo solo tenía un brazo sosteniéndolo precariamente en su lugar. Su estómago se sentía como si hubiera dado un vuelco y le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

"Ow ..." La sangre se le subía a la cabeza ahora. No estaba seguro de que su visión se estuviera oscureciendo por la falta de luz o por la sensación de que se iba a desmayar.

Levantó la cabeza. Ahora podía distinguir mareado lo que lo perseguía. El sonido de la motosierra tan cerca era desorientador.

El hombre, que era más espantoso que el objeto en su mano, levantó los brazos en alto. Era un poco más alto que Shizuo, más voluminoso también. Había algo extraño en su rostro. Como si estuviera torcido y la boca demasiado abierta.

Tal vez esto fuera una pesadilla como la del hombre del foro. Porque, ¿por qué otra razón alguien se vería tan desfigurado, feo y empapado en sangre tan negra que parecía alquitrán?

Sus ojos estaban tan vacíos y abiertos como su boca.

Entonces Izaya descubrió por qué.

Llevaba una máscara con los ojos recortados.

Una vez que comprendió eso, no tardó en darse cuenta de que la máscara era un rostro humano. Había más de ellos también, toscamente cosidos alrededor de su cabeza como un pasamontañas distorsionado.

"¡Ah!" Gritó Izaya. "¡El acertijo! ¡Lo hizo! Este hombre resolvió el acertijo y su premio fue una motosierra. Qué hombre tan interesante, llevar los rostros de las personas que mató.” Levantó más la motosierra, mostrando las manchas de sudor debajo de sus axilas. Obviamente, esto estaba demasiado cerca de su gusto.

Entonces recordó algo importante. "¡Por qué no lo mataste todavía! ¿Por qué estás huyendo?"

"¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente tonto como para correr hacia una motosierra?"

"Sí, ahora date la vuelta. ¿Crees que quiero estar entre tú y él?"

"¡Cállate! Eso es una lástima para ti. ¿No te dije que te arrojaría a la picadora de carne? Bueno, esto está bastante cerca, ¿¡eh!?"

Izaya sintió que su cuerpo se levantaba y pensó que realmente sería arrojado, pero se colocó bruscamente sobre un hombro duro. Shizuo se había resbalado por un momento en un charco de sangre.

Quizás este fue el plan de Shizuo desde el principio. Conviértelo en un accidente. Para que Izaya finalmente se vuelva útil, dándole a Shizuo algo de tiempo para escapar mientras lo matan. De esa manera, Shizuo podría mantener sus manos limpias.

O tal vez estaba reduciendo la velocidad a propósito para que cuando la motosierra los cortara, no fuera suficiente para cortar músculos y huesos duros. Solo a Izaya.

La forma en que el hombre que empuñaba la motosierra se inclinaba en el aire, hacía parecer como si Izaya estuviera cayendo y él simplemente no lo supiera, como si realmente lo estuvieran arrojando.

Cuando la motosierra golpeó la pared y retrocedió, el áspero estruendo finalmente se rompió cuando la cadena que mantenía la mascara del hombre se desprendió y se cortó en tres partes; a través de una nariz chata y una cuenca del ojo, como si estos rostros recortados lloraran con su propia sangre y no con la sangre de su asesino. Por un momento, todos fueron uno.

Pero solo había una voz que podía gritar y de las dos bocas salió un largo gemido de dolor.

"Oh ..." Shizuo estaba comenzando a disminuir la velocidad mientras miraba hacia atrás por encima del hombro que Izaya no ocupaba. "mierda." Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

Izaya ya no podía ver. Tomó algunas respiraciones tranquilizadoras. El hombre caído se había calmado.

"Oye," Shizuo se acercó unos pasos, "entonces, ¿dónde está el antídoto, eh?"

El hombre todavía estaba callado. "Quizás no habla japonés". Dijo Izaya.

"Ah, asqueroso. Lleva una cara real como máscara. Asqueroso. Ugh. Eso es tan repugnante".

"Sí, bueno, si supiera dónde estaba el antídoto, entonces obviamente no estaría todavía aquí. A menos que, por supuesto, esté disfrutando esto".

"¡Oye!" Shizuo dijo más fuerte. "El antídoto. _¡Antídoto!_ " Terminó en inglés. Aún nada. "¡Vamos! Esto es tan malditamente molesto." Pasó al hombre y se adentró más en el edificio. "Todo es tan jodidamente molesto".

Izaya miró al hombre en el suelo. Probablemente había caído inconsciente por la fuerza del trauma. No fue el final que esperaba, pero podría haber sido mucho peor.

Shizuo continuó caminando. 

"Esto es realmente incómodo". Izaya todavía estaba sobre el hombro de Shizuo. "Oi, Neanderthal, ¿me escuchas?"

"Molesto", se quejó Shizuo, "¿no puedes caminar todavía? Apuesto a que puedes caminar, pero estás siendo un perezoso".

Lo puso de pie, pero en el momento en que la mano que sostenía la mayor parte del peso de Izaya se fue, sus músculos todavía no cooperaron para mantenerlo de pié.

Izaya se derrumbó. No podía aterrizar con gracia. Cayó tan rápido que no pudo decir qué parte de su cuerpo golpeó el suelo primero, pero todo le dolía el lado derecho. Una humedad empapó su ropa.

"Perdón, es mi culpa."

Fue levantado del suelo por la parte delantera de su chaqueta y miró a Shizuo. Parte de su cabello también estaba pegajoso y húmedo.

"Idiota." Izaya apretó los dientes para detener un gemido de dolor. "¡En serio! ¿Lo piensas siquiera? Cuando querías escapar, ¿por qué no atravesaste la pared? ¿Por qué estabas corriendo hacia la puerta de metal cerrada?"

La luz de su teléfono celular estaba mayormente abatida, pero aún podía distinguir la expresión algo molesta y desconcertada que Shizuo estaba haciendo.

"¿De qué estás hablando ahora? Tengo una habitación más para revisar, así que ¿qué tal si te callas, está bien?"

Shizuo lo puso de espaldas y gruñó cuando sintió la sangre en su propia piel.

"Te lo dije," murmuró Izaya.

"Sí, bueno, no es que no esté acostumbrado".

Izaya miró detrás de él por si acaso el tipo se estaba levantado, pero se había mantenido en el suelo. Shizuo se adelantó. Pasaron unas cuantas habitaciones más, una en la que lo habían dejado. La última, en la parte de atrás, era la que atravesaba Shizuo.

Inmediatamente Izaya miró el letrero con un brillo rojo que decía salida. Debajo no había una puerta, sino la misma entrada con forma de horno que había estado en el último edificio que habían visitado. Lo que significaba que probablemente conducía a otro crematorio.

"Entonces, ¿vas a mirar adentro?" Dijo Izaya, sarcásticamente. "El antídoto podría estar ahí".

Shizuo no dijo nada mientras se acercaba a las letras brillantes y agarraba la parte inferior del pestillo. Respiró hondo antes de girar y levantar la manija. Se abrió fácilmente con un ruido.

A Izaya le gustaba tener razón, pero no sentía ninguna satisfacción por lo cerca que había estado de la verdad. Le tomó un tiempo distinguir las formas debajo de ellos.

Con la luz del teléfono celular brillando tentativamente, como si tuvieran un rayo de luz de luna en sus manos, apareció como un gran montículo desordenado. Todo lo que faltaba era un antídoto que colgara del techo. Un ruido de manivela llegó por encima de ellos.

"Apunta la luz hacia arriba", dijo Izaya mientras se cubría la boca y la nariz del olor dominante.

No le gustó esto en absoluto.

Atrapado en un destello de luz sobre sus cabezas había un pequeño frasco colgante. Estaba mucho más allá de su alcance. Se necesitarían cien cuerpos más al menos para llegar a donde estaban.

"Tienes que estar cagándome", maldijo Shizuo.

Era casi como si alguien se estuviera burlando de él.

Mientras miraba a Shizuo e imaginaba lo que podía obligarlo a hacer en este momento, Izaya sonreía. No importaba si alguien se estaba metiendo con él porque podía usar esto a su favor.

Abrió una de sus hojas y con facilidad la arrojó hacia el antídoto y el cuchillo cortó la cadena. El frasco cayó entre los cuerpos. Se detuvo contra un hombro saliente.

Incluso si el olor hacía que quisiera vomitar y sus ojos se humedecieran por el tóxico ambiente, Izaya sonrió.

"Bueno," señaló Izaya con su mano herida. "No se recuperará solo, ¿verdad?"


	22. El Destripador de la Cara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Empezando por el cuello, la sangre que fluye por ahí siempre es más hermosa".

La goma de mascar no estaba lo suficientemente fresca como para cubrir el hedor.

Era casi insoportable, emitiendo el fétido olor a muerte y descomposición que era pesado, rancio, dulce y nauseabundo al mismo tiempo. Un sabor amargo subió a su boca.

Izaya todavía estaba apuntando al frasco y Shizuo solo pudo mirar con incredulidad la mano de la pulga, antes de que el olor se volviera demasiado y empujara la escotilla a su lugar.

Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Había un sabor persistente en su garganta seca.

"Ahí está el antídoto, Shizu-chan. Sólo a un salto. Una caída rápida de tres segundos."

La pulga había acertado demasiado bien. El hombre de la motosierra había estado cortando personas y creando una montaña para llegar a la cima. Algo como esto hubiera sido impensable para Shizuo, pero ahora definitivamente podía creer que esto era posible. Pero eso no lo hizo menos soportable.

Eso no estaba bien.

"No se supone que sea fácil, ¿verdad?" Izaya continuó. "Pero quieres ir a casa, ¿no cierto?"

Por supuesto que quería. Shizuo miró el letrero rojo de salida que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Estuvo tan cerca. Tan jodidamente cerca. "Sí, por eso es que te he estado soportando", dijo Shizuo con amargura. "Pero sólo hay un antídoto aquí".

Izaya se rió entre dientes junto a su oído. "Ah, qué observador de tu parte. Imagínate si tuvieras razón. Quién sabe si hay otro ¿no cierto? Tal vez hay otra oportunidad como esta".

Shizuo también estaba enojado porque Izaya ya había tirado hacia abajo el antídoto. Habría roto un pedazo de la pared y lo habría usado como un trampolín o probablemente podría haber escalado la pared haciendo agujeros. Pero ahora realmente no tenía más remedio que saltar allí.

Lo que significaba que Izaya probablemente también lo había hecho a propósito ¿eh?

Sería mejor saltar allí ahora con la pulga en la espalda. Shizuo lo tenía fuertemente agarrado y no era como si Izaya pudiera escapar tampoco. Pero, probablemente podría divertirse con esto también.

"¿Puedes apoyarte contra una pared o algo así?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Si."

Shizuo se aseguró de que Izaya pudiera llegar al suelo antes de que dejara caer la parte posterior de las patas de la pulga, Izaya bajó ligeramente. Sin embargo, no llegó a una pared.

"Oye, ¿recuerdas qué más dije?"

La expresión de Izaya tenía una sonrisa sutil que Shizuo odiaba, teñida ligeramente de rojo por el letrero sobre ellos. "¿Hmm?" Dijo Izaya con facilidad. "Dices muchas cosas idiotas."

"Bueno, entonces, tal vez esto te ayude a recordar." Shizuo abrió la escotilla una vez más y empujó a Izaya hacia adelante para que estuviera a mitad de camino en la abertura. "¿No dije que te arrojaría a la picadora de carne?"

Izaya se atragantó por el olor y se cubrió la cara con su codo.

Shizuo lo empujó más adentro, el brazo que lo sostenía agarró su propia muñeca. "Mira, puedes estar con tus seres queridos. Los amas mucho, ¿verdad?"

Izaya fue extrañamente obediente, pero eso podría tener algo que ver con estar parcialmente inmóvil. Si lo soltaba, Izaya caería.

"Existe una alta probabilidad de que si me arrojas allí, me envenene la sangre. La herida en mi brazo empeorará". Tosió varias veces.

"¿Sí, entonces? No te matará inmediatamente."

Izaya se movió para poder mirarlo. Definitivamente estaba enojado, pero Shizuo también lo estaba.

Las uñas desafiladas se clavaban en su muñeca, pero no le dolía. "Probablemente ya lo tenga infectado, sí ¿qué le va a hacer un poco más de aire tóxico, verdad? No importará en unas horas. Probablemente incluso me dejarás aquí, ya que no tiene sentido buscar otro antídoto cuando ya tienes uno."

No había pensado en eso. Realmente ni siquiera había pensado tan lejanamente en algo así. "¿Eso es lo que crees que haré?"

"Es lo que la mayoría haría".

Shizuo no pensó que la mayoría de la gente estaría tan jodida como para hacer eso. Estar atrapado en un pozo de descomposición, durante horas y horas hasta que la muerte finalmente haga que su cuerpo se uniera a la podredumbre y al desperdicio del pantano humano.

Ahora, esto no fue tan divertido como pensó que sería.

"Eso es increíble." Tiró de Izaya hacia arriba. Los ojos de Izaya estaban entrecerrados y ligeramente húmedos. Todavía tenía un brazo cubriendo su boca mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas y temblorosas.

"No puedo respirar ni ver una mierda aquí", murmuró Shizuo antes de caminar hacia una pared adyacente, y con una patada rápida, rompió el cemento. Las paredes eran más gruesas de lo que pensó al principio y volvió a patearlas para hacer un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto. Inmediatamente sintió una brisa fresca y pudo escuchar el suave arrullo de las olas contra la arena. El cielo tenía una ligera capa rosada, aunque no podía ver el sol desde donde estaba.

Con una última respiración profunda, como si estuviera a punto de sumergirse bajo el agua, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la pequeña puerta con forma de escotilla en la pared. La señal de salida roja se volvió borrosa mientras saltaba. Realmente fue solo una caída de tres segundos.

Su aterrizaje fue desigual y en segundos se dio cuenta de por qué era así, ya que la sangre de todos estos cuerpos se había asentado en algún lugar debajo de él. Tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante con las manos cuando la masa debajo de él cedió y se deslizó hacia abajo. Un pie se hundió a través de algo extraño y su otro pie estaba hundido hasta los tobillos en una humedad gomosa. Partes del cuerpo ondularon a su alrededor y Shizuo levantó las manos de una pierna cerosa.

La forma en que todo había cambiado dejó escapar los gases atrapados desde abajo, la nariz de Shizuo ardía incluso mientras contenía la respiración. Tuvo que limpiar la pantalla del teléfono de Izaya en sus pantalones. La luz brilló sobre cuerpos que podrían haber tenido semanas. Pronto se dio cuenta de que todas las cabezas habían sido cortadas. Estaban hinchados. Algunas cabezas no tenían rostro ya que se les había quitado la piel. Shizuo estuvo tentado de apagar la luz.

En cambio, lo levantó en alto, apuntando donde vio por última vez el pequeño frasco. La forma en que había aterrizado hizo que todo cambiara. No podía ver adónde había ido. La pesadez se instaló dolorosamente en su estómago.

Cuando se movió demasiado rápido, tratando de trepar por los pies y empapado por la ropa mojada, terminó desalojando la masa debajo de él y amenazando los cimientos del montículo. Los cuerpos se volvieron hacia él como si hubieran cobrado vida, trozos cayendo que solo se parecían parcialmente a miembros y partes del cuerpo.

Buscó cualquier cosa que reflejara la luz. Algo le llamó la atención a la izquierda, se arrastró más cerca. La piel y la sangre repugnantes estaban resbaladizas contra su pecho desnudo mientras se movía hasta un reloj de aspecto caro que colgaba de una muñeca oscura con la piel pelada.

Un dolor violento se apoderaba de su pecho. Necesitaría subir más alto.

Sería mejor. Los cuerpos estaban más frescos allí, más robustos. Allí donde bajó la rodilla, la carne endurecida cedió a una cavidad esponjosa comprimida. Una humedad viscosa se le pegó a la pierna. Rápidamente se elevó más alto, justo cuando su necesidad de respirar era demasiada para soportarlo. En el momento en que aspiró un poquito de aire fue cuando ya no podía retenerlo más.

Los muertos seguramente lo odiarían si supieran que estaba vomitando sobre sus restos estropeados.

Cada vez que inhalaba denuevo, solo quería exhalarlo.

"Joder", Shizuo se enfureció y escupió el sabor acre de su boca. Con los ojos llorosos, miró a su alrededor en busca de la ampolleta. Estaba más cerca de la parte superior y aún no podía ver el frasco de mierda. Probablemente se había movido al otro lado del montículo. Contuvo la respiración de nuevo y comenzó a moverse con cuidado, alrededor de la parte superior. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de hundirse demasiado y su frente entró en contacto con la ropa manchada y endurecida y el tejido en descomposición. El teléfono de Izaya estaba pegajoso en sus manos cuando Shizuo lo levantó y parpadeó para contener el escozor en sus ojos. Vio que la luz se reflejaba en una superficie lisa.

Allí estaba el antídoto. Estaba a solo un metro de distancia, asentado contra el cabello enmarañado de uno de los cuerpos. Tan suavemente como pudo, se acercó más. Los huesos cedieron bajo sus pies y Shizuo se aferró a una pierna profundamente incrustada en el montículo.

Estuvo tan cerca. A solo una mano de distancia. Dio otro paso más cerca y el peso se movió debajo de él. Apretó la mano contra una frente ennegrecida, extendiendo la otra mano hacia el pequeño frasco de vidrio. Con un empujón, que fue demasiado para lo que estaba debajo de él, alcanzó el antídoto justo cuando cerraba los ojos y la cima del montículo colapsaba a su alrededor. Trozos pesados y pegajosos se deslizaron sobre su espalda y hombros.

Pero tenía las dos manos ocupadas y no importaba a medida que se hundía más, no cuando el frío vaso cilíndrico estaba en su palma.

Escuchó un movimiento desde arriba: un gemido gutural y por un segundo se preguntó si todavía había alguien vivo aquí, pero luego recordó que, sí, había alguien además de Izaya y él: el destripador de caras.

Shizuo metió el frasco y el teléfono inteligente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Tomó una rápida bocanada de aire tóxico antes de volver sobre sus pasos. Ya no tenía que ser demasiado cuidadoso mientras atravesaba la fétida masacre.

Podía escuchar a Izaya hablar con una voz tranquila, cambiando también entre diferentes idiomas. Sin embargo, Shizuo no pudo escuchar si el hombre habló.

Era difícil cuando sus pies rompían la superficie endurecida de lo que alguna vez fue un tejido blando. Tampoco lo pensó mucho cuando se dio cuenta tardíamente de que había pasado por encima de las cabezas de los muertos.

No estaba cerca de la pared cuando escuchó un rugido repentino. Era un ruido de rabia que estaba seguro era de dolor. Sin embargo, Shizuo estaba casi seguro de que no había sido la voz de Izaya. Escuchó un zumbido de algo que se movía rápido y luego un ruido metálico.

Llegó a la pared. La única forma en que podía escalar era forzando sus puños y pies a través del metal liso. La piel de sus nudillos se rompió mientras subía. Le dolía la cabeza y el pecho por la falta de aire.

Definitivamente alguien estaba siendo arrojado al suelo y Shizuo estaba bastante seguro de que Izaya no era lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar a nadie en ese momento.

Le ardían los pulmones. Le ardían los ojos. Metió el brazo demasiado profundamente en el metal liso. Cuando se retiró, a través de una capa de cemento, había hecho una grieta del tamaño de una uña y un pequeño rayo de luz lo atravesó. Por mucho que quisiera asomar la cabeza y tomar una bocanada de aire más limpio, se obligó a moverse.

Incluso le dolían los músculos porque sus células se vieron privadas de suficiente aire. Por fin, sus dedos se encontraron con el borde y se impulsó hacia arriba, aspirando el aire viciado en rápidos jadeos mientras lo hacía.

La luz del agujero en la pared dividió el espacio entre ellos. Miró hacia el piso donde Izaya estaba acostado primero, inmovilizado, con su brazo derecho detrás de su espalda. Se levantó, listo para golpearlo una vez más.

Un corte muy sangrante recorrió todo el rostro enmascarado del hombre, de dónde había sacado la cadena de sus muchos rostros. Esa misma cadena estaba incrustada en la pared por uno de los cuchillos de Izaya. Shizuo miró la navaja suiza que estaba en el suelo, luego la puñalada que sangraba profusamente en el pecho del hombre, y finalmente se encontró con esos ojos oscuros y muy dilatados.

"Deberías haberte quedado abajo", dijo Shizuo en voz baja y fría. La furia cobró vida dentro de él, una quemadura familiar que su cuerpo supo manejar una vez que se concentró en su próxima víctima. "Porque vas a desear que la motosierra se te haya pasado por la cabeza ya que ahí tuviste la oportunidad de morir en paz".

Bajó al suelo, plenamente consciente de la pegajosidad que se le pegaba. Poniéndolo tan jodidamente enfermo que lavarlo con sangre más fresca comenzaba a sonar como una buena idea.

Arrancó la pequeña puerta de metal de sus bisagras y la levantó sin esfuerzo por encima de su cabeza. Aunque fue un esfuerzo para no tirarlo, Shizuo se detuvo, recordando que Izaya todavía estaba inmovilizado en el suelo. En cambio, dio otro paso hacia adelante con la puerta apretada con fuerza en una de sus manos.

Ese puño bajó a la parte posterior del cuello de Izaya.

De debajo de los agujeros de los ojos, la sangre se filtró, como si la cara de ese hombre muerto aún pudiera llorar, el hombre miró el frasco que estaba asomando del bolsillo de Shizuo. Lentamente levantó a Izaya y de su bolsillo, sacó una aguja larga y gruesa y la colocó debajo de la barbilla de la pulga.

Izaya no se veía bien, pero tampoco se veía terrible. Había sangre a lo largo de su frente, y Shizuo no estaba seguro si era suya o del suelo. Quizás eran ambas.

_"El antídoto"_. Estaba hablado en un inglés muy acentuado que no pudo identificar.

"¿Qué?"

_"Dame el antídoto"_ , respiró espeso y húmedo como si le faltaran dientes. _"O lo haré pedazos"_.

Izaya levantó la mirada del suelo. Estaba indignado por estar en esta posición, pero había esa mirada divertida en sus ojos como si supiera exactamente lo que sucedería. Como si Shizuo estuviera en la broma.

No pensó que esto fuera gracioso en absoluto.

Por esa mirada, Izaya estaba seguro de que Shizuo dejaría volar esa puerta y luego se alejaría. La sensación tranquilizadora del antídoto dentro de su bolsillo lo estaba tentando a hacer precisamente eso. Oh, sería tan jodidamente fácil.

¿Pondría a alguien en una picadora de carne para poder vivir? Bueno, al diablo con él y su horrible metáfora de la picadora de carne, o como diablos se llame.

_"Empezaré por el cuello, la sangre que fluye por allí es más hermosa"_.

"No entiendo qué carajo estás diciendo."

_"Necesito una nueva máscara de todos modos. Será bueno verse joven de nuevo"_.

Izaya se rió entre dientes. _"Me siento honrado de que te guste mi cara, pero no creo que se vea tan bien cuando la tengas puesta"._

Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás bruscamente y el hombre enmascarado sonrió ampliamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Realmente lo haría. Esa mano estaba ansiosa por cortar profundamente la piel.

Shizuo estaba increíblemente enojado por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

"¡Oye!" Gritó Shizuo. "¿quieres esto?" Dejó caer la puerta al suelo y sacó el frasco de su bolsillo. Esa mirada cruel se fijó en él. "Entonces aquí va."

Lanzó el antídoto al aire y dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Inmediatamente, Izaya fue arrojado hacia Shizuo. Ni siquiera pensó en eso cuando su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente.

Envió a Izaya por el suelo con una patada en la pierna. Se sintió un poco mal cuando el cuerpo de la pulga rodó por el cemento hasta la pared.

Ese momento le costó tiempo. Shizuo no alcanzó al hombre enmascarado a tiempo ya que el frasco se rompió entre los dientes y se lo tragó.

"¡Ah, mierda! ¡Mierda!" Shizuo estaba listo para golpear al hombre de todos modos. Toda su frustración se reunió en su puño, apuntando directamente al pecho del hombre.

Su puño se conectó y el hombre voló contra la pared detrás de él. Allí estaba alojado cuando empezó a convulsionar. Shizuo no pensó que había golpeado al hombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su pecho se abriera y sangrara.

"Mierda..."

El hombre comenzó a ahogarse, saliva roja y espuma burbujearon en su boca colgante. La piel de su garganta se estaba deformando de adentro hacia afuera. Parecía como si una rata se hubiera metido en su torso y estuviera tratando de excavar para salir. Solo podía gorgotear porque sus cuerdas vocales se habían arruinado. Unos segundos después se quedó en silencio.

La luz roja en su garganta sonó. _"Juego terminado."_

Shizuo miró mientras la sangre continuaba acumulándose constantemente en el suelo. Le recordó la mierda podrida y pegajosa que se le pegaba a la piel. ¿Había ido allí por eso? Era tan jodidamente repugnante. El repugnante olor todavía lo invadía.

"¿Sabías que no era realmente el antídoto?" Preguntó Izaya mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared donde estaba sentado.

"Yo no lo sabía..."

Los sonidos de las olas del océano nunca fueron tan atractivos. Rápidamente se acercó al agujero que había hecho antes, la pared se agrietó y se rompió fácilmente cuando se abrió paso a la fuerza.

Tirando su paquete de cigarrillos arruinado y el teléfono de Izaya en la arena, Shizuo pisó las olas y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se hundió.

Las olas surgieron a su alrededor. Pero la sensación de todos esos cuerpos cortados, sus fluidos y gases nocivos todavía se aferraba a él como para marcarlo como una putrefacción infecciosa desde lo más profundo de su ser. Dejó que las olas lo llevaran más lejos. Sus puños hormiguearon donde la piel se había roto.

Cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a doler por aire, Shizuo abrió los ojos. Se volvió hacia la orilla y, en el fondo, donde el agua se oscurecía, vio la esquina del edificio en el que acababa de estar y donde estaban los cuerpos dentro.

Sobre él, brillaban los últimos rayos del sol poniente.

Le recordó algo y Shizuo rompió la superficie del agua. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás de la frente. Se sintió un poco mejor cuando llegó a la orilla y sus pies tocaron la arena. No se molestó en sacudirse el agua salada de sus pantalones manchados. Izaya había logrado arrastrarse hacia el agujero en la pared y todavía estaba cubierto de sangre. Un nuevo hematoma se estaba formando en su mejilla, la cual acababa de empezar a sanar.

Shizuo alcanzó el teléfono en el suelo. Todavía estaba pegajoso. "Aquí." Se lo pasó e Izaya lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de retirarlo.

Shizuo entró en la habitación y se encontró con pedazos de cemento roto. El hombre todavía estaba alojado en el cemento.

Mierda. Ese pudo haber sido él. Sin embargo, realmente no se consideraba afortunado.

"Te estás tomando todo esto bastante bien", dijo Izaya mientras limpiaba su teléfono contra la arena. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras la pulga esperaba una respuesta que Shizuo no tenía. Tal vez debería haber estado rompiendo las paredes y gritando lo horrible que era todo, pero en este momento se estaba aferrando a algo que era frágil y si lo perdía ahora, entonces tal vez lo perdería todo. "¿Por qué vas a volver adentro?"

El polvo flotaba pacíficamente en el aire. Shizuo no dijo nada mientras se acercaba a la pequeña puerta de metal y la clavaba en la pared donde el olor rancio estaba impregnando. Simplemente se quedó.

Lo que estaba tratando de averiguar era porque cuando estaba allí había visto un punto de luz. No era de esta habitación, estaba seguro, sino más abajo. Pero eso no debería haber sido posible. A menos que hubiera una habitación debajo de ellos. Quizás se había perdido algo cuando pasó por estas habitaciones por primera vez.

Izaya parecía molesto desde donde estaba sentado en la arena, pero a Shizuo no le importaba.

Tiró de Izaya hacia arriba, y la pulga tenía la nariz arrugada por el olor persistente.

"Vaya, apestas."

"Sí, ¿y de quién crees que es la culpa?" Cuando colocó a Izaya contra su espalda, se dio cuenta de que estaba inclinado lo más lejos posible.

"Mía." Su voz era obviamente engreída. "¿Pero cómo iba a saber que era un antídoto falso?"

"Bastardo."

Izaya rió disimuladamente. Estaba caliente contra su piel húmeda. El teléfono celular les iluminó el camino. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"No lo sé."

Solo había cuatro habitaciones en total. Tres tenían grandes carteles negros con palabras. Shizuo no se había molestado en leer. Pensó que debería comprobarlo primero. Caminó alrededor de un charco de sangre que parecía negro en la penumbra.

La sala tenía una configuración similar a las demás con una pizarra que tenía muchos idiomas diferentes. Se acercó para que la luz pudiera llegar a la parte superior donde había una frase escrita en japonés.

Vive o muere. Haz tu elección.

No había nada más aquí. No fue particularmente útil. Pero, ¿qué esperaba?

La señal lo estaba cabreando seriamente. "¿Vivir o morir? ¿Qué tipo de elección es esa, eh?" Su puño atravesó el centro y el panel de metal detrás de él se agrietó. "¡Te mostraré lo que significa morir cuando te encuentre!"

Arrancó todo y lo arrojó con fuerza contra la pared opuesta. Los mismos cimientos del edificio temblaron. Se incrustó allí, bloqueando su salida.

Izaya lo agarró con fuerza por el hombro. "Siempre tuve la sensación de que eras del tipo que rompía vallas publicitarias que te molestaban", continuó Izaya con una ligera risa. "Pero supongo que los creadores de este juego nunca tomaron eso en consideración".

"¿Qué?"

Lo que la pizarra había ocultado era una puerta de metal.

"Buena elección, Shizu-chan."

Una hoja de metal no fue nada para detener a Shizuo cuando rompió la cerradura y se abrió paso. Se abrió a un espacio del tamaño de un pequeño armario. Atornillado en el cemento había una escalera de metal que descendía hacia la oscuridad. Bueno o malo, era difícil saber si esto terminaría siendo algo con lo que podrían terminar viviendo.

"Sí, bueno," Shizuo hizo una pausa mientras se subía con cuidado a la escalera. "No es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones de todos modos".


	23. El maravilloso y brutal Dip-low-cock-us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Está evolucionando! Ahora tiene el doble de tamaño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción:
> 
> Dip-low-cock-us es también “Un profundo pene debajo de nosotros”. Obviamente este “chiste” no puedo traducirlo porque no tendría sentido.

Izaya se rió burlonamente, le dolía la forma en que los moretones en su mejilla se movían y se sentían en carne viva en su garganta. Incluso el sonido era crudo y magullado, pero Izaya se rió porque era mejor que la amargura que sentía por esas palabras.

"Incluso los monstruos tienen opciones, Shizu-chan."

Y este monstruo continuó tomando las decisiones incorrectas.

La cara de Shizuo se contrajo mientras daba pasos cuidadosos hacia abajo, el sonido hizo eco en el espacio confinado.

Izaya sostuvo su teléfono celular en su mano buena. Ya podía una buena caída debajo de ellos si es que se tropezaban. Bajó las yemas de sus dedos, los músculos suaves y duros a lo largo de los hombros de Shizuo todavía estaban húmedos por el agua de mar y desprendían un hedor persistente que no había podido ser lavado.

Las decisiones tomadas dicen una cantidad invaluable sobre el carácter de un individuo. Por supuesto, ese era un aspecto de la naturaleza humana que a Izaya le encantaba presenciar. Había tantos humanos para observar con su infinita cantidad de opciones posibles e Izaya especialmente amaba cuando un humano evolucionaba más allá de sus expectativas.

Por eso estaba molesto por lo que dijo Shizuo, porque siempre había una opción.

Pero había valido la pena, hasta el punto en que Shizuo había cometido un error.

Izaya podía imaginarse fácilmente la forma en que Shizuo había salido por esa puerta cubierto de sangre y suciedad. En ese momento, nadie hubiera pensado que esa criatura fuera otra cosa que un monstruo. Ni siquiera los humanos delirantes acerca de la naturaleza de Shizuo, quienes creían que era algo tan ridículo como amable o admirable, podían negar que era una bestia que había venido del pozo de la carnicería humana.

Casi había sido perfecto. Ese había sido el monstruo que Izaya sabía que era Shizuo: violento y repugnante, nada parecido a un humano.

Izaya le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para aceptar eso, y no como el nacimiento de un monstruo, sino como la admisión.

Shizuo continuó bajando la escalera de metal, ignorante de la silenciosa enemistad que descansaba contra su espalda.

El sonido de zapatos raspando el cemento era más fuerte en el espacio reducido. Izaya levantó el teléfono más alto y Shizuo giró hacia la derecha donde había una puerta blanca de aspecto pesado.

"¿Así que quieres sentarte aquí o venir conmigo?" Shizuo preguntó en voz baja, justo por encima de un susurro.

"Realmente...qué considerado de tu parte", murmuró Izaya con el ceño fruncido, ahora incluso más molesto porque Shizuo ni siquiera debería molestarse en preguntar en primer lugar. "Pero considerando que cada vez que me deja solo es cuando alguien viene por mí, de seguro que si me dejas aquí, un maníaco con un lanzallamas vendrá irrumpiendo".

"Dios, será mejor que te equivoques porque ya casi he terminado con esta isla". Shizuo puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta de metal y cuando giró y la puerta no se movió, puso más fuerza en ella y la abrió con un crujido de metal.

La habitación estaba oscura, pero de inmediato Izaya vio pantallas en una pared reproduciendo diferentes videos, todos los cuales eran definitivamente de la isla. La luz de los monitores proyectaba un ligero resplandor. Había una pantalla central que era más grande que las demás. Actualmente, estaba interpretando a un hombre corriendo salvajemente a través de un denso follaje.

Esta era una sala de control. Mientras Shizuo avanzaba con cautela, Izaya miró a su alrededor. Había una silla frente a las pantallas con una taza blanca sobre un tablero de control bastante simple. Había otras dos puertas.

Desde aquí podía escuchar el zumbido bajo de los monitores, así como los gritos apagados. Si hubiera alguien aquí, estaría escondido detrás de una de esas puertas.

Shizuo se acercó a las pantallas y dejó a Izaya en la silla. Estaba muy acolchado y le recordaba a la silla de un dentista, pero a pesar de que estaba acomodándose, su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor. También sintió algo más. Izaya le sonrió a Shizuo.

"Aún tibio."

"Mierda," Shizuo maldijo e hizo una mueca. Tomando el teléfono de Izaya sin un escándalo, miró hacia atrás y fue hacia la puerta más cercana. Con solo el más suave de los silbidos, la puerta se abrió y Shizuo entró.

Miró los monitores. ¿Habría cámaras de video aquí también?

Se escuchó el rápido sonido de las cortinas que se corrían e Izaya volvió su atención hacia donde Shizuo había ido. Un inodoro se descargó ruidosamente a continuación, e Izaya arqueó una de sus cejas.

Salió de la habitación un segundo después. "Algún idiota no tiró la cadena", susurró desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Ve", le respondió Izaya con los labios y señaló la puerta que quedaba en el extremo izquierdo.

Detrás de él, Izaya escuchó un grito de dolor. Inclinó la cabeza y vio a un hombre corpulento con una lanza de madera que lo empujaba hacia adelante, la pantalla cambió a una nueva imagen, a un hombre de aspecto débil encogido en el barro mientras una lanza se estrellaba contra su estómago.

Imaginó que en algún lugar lejos de esta isla había hombres aplaudiendo mientras sorbían sus caros vinos. Quizás alguien había ganado dinero cuando alguna persona se moría, mientras bebía licor rojo.

Revoloteando sobre los otros videos, Izaya se centró en los que eran más oscuros y mostraban el interior de los edificios, donde las personas estaban atrapadas o atravesando algo. Y tenía razón. Era difícil de distinguir, pero había imágenes de Shizuo dirigiéndose hacia la otra puerta. Izaya entrecerró los ojos mientras buscaba rápidamente a través de las otras pantallas oscuras. Habían demasiadas.

Casi pasó por encima de una pantalla con un hombre que parecía estar completamente quieto, excepto que pudo distinguir que en sus dos manos estaba sosteniendo algo. La perspectiva también era extraña. Pasó a la siguiente pantalla oscura antes de cambiar de opinión y concentrarse en lo que había en esas manos. Solo por la forma en que se mostraban los brazos sosteniendo algo pequeño, se parecía sospechosamente a cómo alguien sostendría un arma. Sus ojos se agrandaron y antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, escuchó un fuerte disparo dividido, luego rondas de disparos. Se dio la vuelta en su silla.

Shizuo estaba en el suelo. Había cuatro pequeños agujeros en la puerta y un agujero grande del tamaño de un pie debajo de la manija.

Izaya agarró el duro acolchado bajo sus dedos. Se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento mientras se esforzaba por ver si la sangre se acumulaba debajo del cuerpo de Shizuo.

Las cajas se movieron ruidosamente, pero Izaya se abstuvo de revisar las pantallas.

Un momento después, desde donde yacía, Shizuo pateó la puerta una vez más y esta vez todo el marco salió disparado de las bisagras y chocó contra lo que se encontraba en su camino.

Lanzándose tan sin gracia como siempre, Shizuo siguió la puerta. Actuaba como si no le hubiesen disparado. Se escuchó otra bala.

Izaya no podía ver desde ahí, así que se dio la vuelta. La escena se estaba reproduciendo en la pantalla más grande, y desde el ángulo, debió estar grabando en algún lugar del collar de metal de Shizuo. Vio que tanto la mano como el arma se rompían cuando Shizuo los aplastó. Esa mano debió haberse destrozado juzgando por lo fuerte que sonó ese grito de dolor.

"Sabes, estabas tratando de matarme, ¿verdad?" Izaya escuchó la amenazadora voz baja tanto del sistema de sonido detrás de él como del otro lado de la habitación. Los breves jadeos de dolor se hicieron más fuertes. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás haciendo tanto alboroto por tu mano, eh? Cuando definitivamente estabas apuntando a mi cabeza." Hubo otro grito.

El hombre respondió en mandarín. Izaya solo conocía las frases más básicas.

"¡Oh, jodidamente genial!" Los jadeos de dolor se hicieron más fuertes cuando Shizuo arrastró al hombre del piso a la habitación principal. Estaba acostado boca abajo, pero levantó la cabeza para mirar a Izaya a continuación. Shizuo le pisó el hombro y el hombre apretó los dientes con enojo. La mano se había roto alrededor de su arma. Ni la pistola ni la mano parecían utilizables.

"Así que no era un lanzallamas", dijo Izaya cuando encontró que su respiración se agotaba. Observó sus rasgos fácilmente como si los estuviera categorizando. El hombre parecía estar en la treintena, tenía el cabello liso, cejas inclinadas hacia abajo, una frente que parecía un poco pequeña y una mandíbula que era ancha y cuadrada. Llevaba un chándal verde oscuro. Tenía pies inusualmente pequeños. No era feo, pero tampoco guapo. Con todo, era un tipo de hombre anodino que Izaya podía imaginar que sería ideal para trabajos en los que no sería notado. Lo que más llamó la atención de Izaya fue el dispositivo de metal alrededor de su cuello, el mismo que estaba alrededor del de ellos.

"Así que ¿qué hacemos?" Preguntó Shizuo mientras se enderezaba y parecía estar bajando de una descarga de adrenalina.

"Tengo un traductor en mi teléfono…si es que todavía está funcionando".

"Sí, lo tengo aquí mismo." Shizuo lo sacó de sus pantalones e Izaya miró el obvio agujero de bala en el material gris al lado de la pantorrilla de Shizuo. Tenía manchas de sangre en toda la pierna, pero eso podría haber sido del pozo al que había saltado.

"¿Te dispararon?" Izaya preguntó con un pequeño saludo. La silla tenía ruedas y sus piernas protestaron por el esfuerzo de rodar unos metros.

"Parece que no", dijo Shizuo mientras pasaba el teléfono, miraba hacia donde estaba señalando Izaya y fruncía el ceño. "Oh."

Izaya estaba mirando al hombre en el suelo y cambió su atención a Shizuo, quien miró el agujero frunciendo el ceño.

"Me rozó la pantorrilla, pero él destrozó mis pantalones", dijo Shizuo.

Izaya esperó la intensa ira que debería haber estado allí después de esa frase, pero Shizuo sonaba un poco enojado.

"Debe haber sido cuando pateé la puerta por primera vez, lo hice con demasiada fuerza y perdí el equilibrio. Pensé que el marco era de metal".

Izaya abrió la aplicación. Debajo de sus dedos, el residuo pegajoso y crujiente se había metido en las grietas. La duración de la batería se estaba agotando críticamente. Si lo usaba con moderación, podría durar toda la noche.

"Oye. Si puedes hacer cosas como esas en tu teléfono, ¿no podrías enviar un correo electrónico o un mensaje de texto a alguien?" Preguntó Shizuo.

Izaya sonrió. "¿Crees que todavía estaría aquí si eso fuera posible? Puedo ejecutar esta aplicación sin datos".

"Oh, está bien, entonces pregúntale dónde está el antídoto".

Izaya miró a los ojos enojados de color marrón oscuro, casi negros. Había un terror subyacente que no tardaría mucho en emerger. Había visto a Shizuo en la cámara y sabía que el pie que sujetaba al hombre podía atravesar su caja torácica.

Izaya sonrió. Eso sería interesante, ¿no?

Empezó a escribir.

[La vida te pisoteara, literalmente. Ese pie que te sujeta te atravesará. Imagino que será terriblemente doloroso ser aplastado como un insecto.]

Pulsó el botón de entrada. El texto cambió, incluido algunos de los kanji. Lo inclinó hacia abajo para que pudiera leerse.

Un terror tembloroso sangró en los ojos enojados del hombre. Comenzó a hablar e Izaya no necesitaba hablar mandarín con fluidez para entender que el hombre estaba negociando por su vida.

Izaya cambió la función para que el teléfono pudiera traducir lo que estaba diciendo al japonés. Cada vez que se ingresaba algo nuevo, la entrada anterior debía limpiarse.

[...créanme. No puedo decirte dónde está el antídoto. Me matarán si lo digo. Yo soy como tú. Víctima en su juego.]

La traducción no fue perfecta. Izaya se inclinó en su asiento y asintió con la cabeza. Levantó un dedo para que se calmara ya que todavía estaba balbuceando.

"¿Entonces, qué fue lo que dijo?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Él lo sabe, pero no lo dirá", dijo Izaya mientras escribía su respuesta.

"¿¡Él sabe!?"

Izaya asintió con la cabeza y bajó su teléfono de nuevo.

[¿No estás tan ansioso por vivir? ¿Mencioné algo sobre el antídoto? Francamente, no me importa si sabes dónde está el antídoto. Solo quiero ver cómo te mata este monstruo.]

"¡Este hijo de puta que intentó dispararme lo sabe!" Shizuo gruñó.

"Sí, entonces, ¿por qué no le presionas un poco? No parece que él comprenda lo serios que somos".

El hombre apretó sus dientes torcidos de dolor y sus ojos se abrieron cuando Shizuo hizo precisamente eso. Estaba diciendo más cosas, pero Izaya tecleó distraídamente en su teléfono.

"Sí, entonces, ¿qué está diciendo ahora?"

"Espera un segundo. Veamos si esto lo convence."

Las nuevas palabras hicieron que el hombre temblara de rabia y miedo.

[Verás, me haría muy feliz si continuaras molestando a este tipo. Así que, por supuesto, no le digas a este monstruo lo que sabes].

Las maldiciones fueron ignoradas mientras Izaya usaba su teléfono.

[Amo a los humanos, los amo mucho a todos. Me hubiera gustado mucho haberte conocido.]

Izaya hizo una pausa para escribir un poco más.

[Aunque me resultará difícil llorar por ti.]

[Pero cuando te maten, te recordaré con cariño].

Izaya cambió la función para traducir para el hombre.

[Que se jodan en sus antepasados, hijos de puta japoneses.]

"Me sorprende que se haya traducido tan bien, ¡mira esto! Esta aplicación definitivamente valía los 700 yenes".

"¿Es la ubicación?" Preguntó Shizuo mientras entrecerraba los ojos en la oscuridad. "... ¡Hijos de puta japoneses, eh! ¿Quieres que arruine más que tu mano?"

Shizuo se acercó, levantó al tipo antes de golpearlo contra el suelo de baldosas. "¡Dime dónde está!"

El hombre murmuró algo inteligible.

"Dame el teléfono, probablemente estás haciendo un mal trabajo jugando a ser mediador".

Izaya le entregó el teléfono. "Se niega a decir nada. Obviamente, tendrás que recurrir a la tortura".

Parecía que Shizuo estaba escribiendo con tanta furia que el teléfono se rompería. Unos momentos después lo empujó tan cerca del rostro del hombre que sus ojos se pusieron bizcos al leerlo.

"¿Cómo cambio la función para que se traduzcan sus palabras?"

"Es la forma del triángulo azul junto a las flechas".

Shizuo parecía enojado y confundido hasta que descubrió la función. Volvió a colgar el teléfono.

Parecía más enojado por lo que fuera que se tradujo.

"Sabes", habló cerca del teléfono para que pudiera ser traducido, "cuando me disparaste, estabas preparado para morir. Sabías lo que pasaría si fallabas, ¿verdad? Que te matarían. Así que no puedes quejarte cuando te golpee hasta la muerte, ¿verdad? "

Le mostró al hombre la traducción antes de darle un puñetazo en el hombro. Izaya no estaba seguro de si los crujidos eran las baldosas o los huesos rompiéndose. Shizuo golpeó al hombre contra el suelo antes de levantarlo.

"¿Sabes lo que se siente tener múltiples fracturas en el cráneo o que todos los huesos de tu cuerpo se rompan al menos una vez?" Shizuo no se molestó en traducir este fragmento. "Puedo decirte por experiencia que duele las primeras veces. Duele mucho peor que chocar contra un camión o recibir un disparo".

Shizuo pisó con fuerza un zapato negro, hiriendo el pie del hombre.

Izaya sonrió cuando escuchó al hombre gritar de dolor.

Esto fue.

"A veces duele tanto que te preguntas si vas a morir esta vez".

Otro hueso se partió en la pierna ya herida del hombre. Sólo un poco más. Podía odiar a Shizuo así. Podía despreciar a este monstruo que solo sabía cómo arruinar a los humanos.

"Entonces sobrevives. Y después, simplemente no duele lo mismo".

La sangre empapó sus pantalones de chándal verdes. La emoción de Izaya creció.

"Pero puedo recordar lo que es aún más doloroso".

Este era un monstruo. Eso era lo que sabía...tenía razón sobre Heiwajima Shizuo.

Un hueso más pequeño se astilló y el hombre luchó de nuevo, como un insecto que se retorcía después de haber sido aplastado.

"Es vivir con tu yo destrozado y jodido". Shizuo acercó su rostro. "¿Entonces me vas a decir dónde está o qué?"

Parecía estar apenas consciente. Sólo había miedo en esos ojos. Su boca colgaba de dolor con saliva corriendo por su labio inferior. Las palabras de su boca sonaron más como un graznido susurrado.

Izaya estaba realmente impresionado de que la aplicación pudiera captar cualquier cosa. Shizuo arrojó al tipo contra la pared.

"Dijo que podemos irnos a la mierda. Bueno, ¡ahora se ha jodido a sí mismo! Puedes lidiar con él si todavía está vivo". Shizuo le pasó el teléfono a Izaya. Respiraba con dificultad, parecía que iba a cambiar de opinión y lanzar al tipo contra la pared.

"Está bien", dijo Izaya mientras tomaba su teléfono con cuidado. Sonrió mientras rodaba lentamente hacia el hombre que estaba hecho un desastre en el suelo y por un momento Izaya leyó el odio en sus ojos. Solo lo hizo sonreír más.

Escribió en su teléfono.

[Lo estás haciendo genial. A pesar de que te vas a morir, te meteré algunos billetes en el bolsillo, así podrás imaginar que te mueres por una fortuna. Esa no es una mala forma de morir, ¿verdad? Lamento mucho que tuvieras que ser tú. Realmente no es nada personal.]

Apretó el botón de traducción y el tipo comenzó a maldecirlo, jadeando y escupiendo saliva ensangrentada. Habló durante un rato. Lo que pudo grabar se lo mostró a Shizuo.

[... tu tiempo se acabó, no hay una puta cosa que puedas hacer, muertos vivientes. Nadie ha salido vivo de esta isla y cuando ustedes dos mueran, se grabará para su diversión. Las vidas que valen más mueren en la mierda.]

Los dedos de Shizuo temblaron. Parecía que realmente quería romper esa cara en pedazos.

"Si lo golpeo más, se quedará inconsciente y no puedo abrirle la cabeza para sacar la información".

Solo hazlo, pensó Izaya con una mueca de sus labios, acabará con tu sufrimiento antes.

"¡Maldita sea, esto es molesto!" Shizuo se volvió hacia Izaya en su lugar. "¿No es tu trabajo sacar información a la gente? ¿Por qué eres tan malo en esto?"

Izaya negó con la cabeza. "No es exactamente mi trabajo obtener información de la gente, bueno, al menos no de esta manera, es tratar con información y recopilar información sobre las personas. Incluso tú puedes entender que cuanto más valiosa es la información, mayor es el costo. Y algunas cosas simplemente no tienen precio. Lo que significa que se necesitan otras medidas para llegar a la fuente ".

Shizuo frunció el ceño como si todo lo que había dicho no significara nada.

"Pero sí sé", continuó Izaya mientras hacía un alarde de sentirse cómodo en la silla acolchada, "que la mayoría de los humanos se quiebran bajo una coacción extrema. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo, sufrimiento y brutalidad", sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia Shizuo "eso hará que él se rompa, pero como no tenemos tanto tiempo, es mejor que empieces torturarlo".

Shizuo negó con la cabeza, tanto como lo haría un toro con un tábano molestándolo.

"No tiene sentido." Dijo lento y denso. "Algo huele a mierda. ¿De verdad sabe dónde está? Si lo sabía, ¿por qué sigue aquí? ¿Por qué también tiene un collar?"

Izaya suspiró. Odiaba cuando Shizuo tenía estas ideas en la cabeza, con su extraña habilidad para percibir la verdad y ver a través de las mentiras. Esto tardaría una eternidad. "Está bien entonces, le preguntaré." Se inclinó en su silla, estiró el brazo y examinó el rostro del hombre mientras escribía en su teléfono.

Las lágrimas se estaban formando en las esquinas de sus ojos hinchados y su nariz estaba llena de sangre y mocos. Se encogió cuando la luz del teléfono brilló en sus ojos.

Izaya tuvo que acercar el teléfono a su boca para captar su respuesta. Tomó mucho tiempo para que el teléfono pudiera recibir una respuesta coherente.

"Dijo que es un trabajador de mantenimiento. Arregla algunas de las cámaras y hace lo que se le indica".

"Sí y...?"

Izaya continuó escribiendo. Prácticamente podía ver que la piel visible continuaba hinchándose y decolorándose. Medio minuto después tuvo una respuesta. Incluso un nombre.

"Él es parte de las tríadas, pero no está alto en la jerarquía. Ha hecho algo mal, que no dijo, pero su castigo es quedarse aquí por tres meses. Pero ya sabes, si traicionas a la mafia china, se dice que la muerte es peor que recibir cien cortes en el cuerpo. Así que tal vez tenga haya algo que le de más miedo que tú".

"¿Sólo cien? Parece un poco suave para la mierda que pasa aquí. Bueno, entonces ¿por qué tiene un collar?"

Izaya le dio una mirada divertida.

"Realmente no es nada leve. Lingchi fue una forma de tortura popular durante unos mil años en China. Mil cortes es una traducción más precisa, pero la muerte es lenta. En cuanto a porqué tiene un collar, bueno, dijo que era una víctima también, pero probablemente sea más exacto decir que es sólo un peón, ¿y quién puede decir que después de tres meses tampoco le inyectarán veneno? ".

"Bueno, si está preparado para quitar una vida, también está preparado para ser asesinado. No es inocente".

No pudo evitar preguntar. "¿Y estás preparado para morir, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo dejó de mirar al hombre arrugado para mirar a Izaya como si hubiera dicho algo completamente idiota. Izaya rara vez tenía esa mirada dirigida hacia él. "¿Eres tonto o qué? Yo tampoco soy inocente."

"Por supuesto." No es inocente, eso es seguro, pensó Izaya. Pero no está tan empañado como debería estar.

Izaya miró al hombre que apenas lo sostenía. Quería que esto durara. No para torturarlo, sino por Shizuo.

Escribió una nueva entrada.

[Si espera sobrevivir a nosotros, entonces adelante. Te apoyaré. Mantente con vida todo el tiempo que puedas. De esa manera nos conoceremos mucho mejor. Incluso podría ser divertido. Así es, podría ser bueno para ti, ya sabes, considerando que ser enviado aquí significa que eres prescindible. Mostrarles un buen momento puede hacer que te perdonen, lo que generalmente funciona para todos. Haz que parezca que estás aguantando tu honor hasta el final. Por otra parte, no importará en lo más mínimo. Nunca debiste dejar esta isla. Perdiste todas tus oportunidades de levantarte y serás despedazado para su diversión. Así es. ¿No es gracioso que valgas menos que la mierda que desprecias, verdad?]

Después de leer su mensaje, esos ojos se volvieron llenos de odio cuando se encontraron con los suyos, pero había algo más allí que generalmente lo emocionaba. Le recordó a los humanos de los que se había burlado cuando expuso su naturaleza falible y solo para fastidiarlo querían hacer algo, cualquier cosa. A Izaya generalmente le encantaba esto.

El chino estaba diciendo que algo arrastraba las palabras e Izaya no se movió para traducirlo.

"¿Qué dijo?", Gruñó Shizuo mientras tomaba el teléfono de las manos de Izaya. "Estás haciendo un mal trabajo." El teléfono fue empujado contra una boca que goteaba con saliva sanguinolenta, y las palabras fueron captadas milagrosamente.

[El antídoto, sí, sé cómo sacarte de aquí. Está cerca] las palabras se arrastraron un poco mientras levantaba la cabeza, la arrullaba hacia un lado y miraba hacia algún lugar por encima de sus hombros intencionadamente. Izaya estuvo medio tentado de girarse, justo cuando Shizuo estaba mirando hacia atrás, pero la pura sonrisa de mala gana con los dientes rotos lo inquietaba. [¿Por qué no miras atrás, Orihara? No sobre tu hombro.] Se rió entre dientes. [Cavando profundo. Al antídoto le gusta excavar profundamente, como gusanos en cadáveres. está justo aquí.]

Comenzó a levantar la mano, el dedo temblaba mientras se arrastraba hacia su cuello, luego rozó el metal hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su cuello brilló en rojo antes de que pudiera ir más lejos.

"Juego terminado."

Al hombre le inyectaron veneno. Estaba mirando a Izaya, incluso cuando su cuerpo se relajó, su rostro temblaba con cada respiración demacrada.

Izaya normalmente habría estado intrigado por las acciones de este hombre, pero en este momento todo lo que sentía era una amarga molestia. Detrás de él, Shizuo estaba maldiciendo.

Menos de medio minuto después, el hombre se quedó quieto. Había un olor mixto a huevos podridos y algo dulce e Izaya se apartó. Si el hombre hubiera sido envenenado por algo con propiedades similares al sulfuro de hidrógeno, una bocanada de ese gas en su forma altamente concentrada lo mataría. Quizás la aguja le había perforado la tráquea.

Izaya continuó retrocediendo. “Sácalo de aquí”.

"Estuvo cerca de decírnoslo, ¿no?" Shizuo refunfuñó mientras arrastraba al hombre inerte por la muñeca hacia la única salida.

"Sí", dijo Izaya. Demasiado cerca. El hombre casi había señalado el ojo de la cerradura del collar o la llave que probablemente estaba incrustada en su propia espalda. Shizuo no dijo nada más e Izaya miró mientras atravesaban la puerta, lo último que vio del hombre fueron sus pequeños pies.

"Ah, qué mal ..." Eso podría haber sido espectacular. Debería haber dejado que Shizuo se ocupara de él por completo. De esa manera, lo mataría en su creciente frustración. Pero aún podría trabajar con esto.

Izaya miró hacia el tablero de control, tomó la taza del panel y agitó el contenido marrón. Sentir la superficie lisa y caliente lo hacía sentirse civilizado, pero sucio. Había vaciado la botella de agua hacía horas y mirar ese café negro le recordó su sed. Dejó la taza y miró hacia arriba.

Jugando en la pantalla más grande, Shizuo arrastraba al hombre por la escalera como si fuera una bolsa de compras y no un hombre adulto. Abrió la puerta y lo dejó caer en una esquina antes de darse la vuelta. La pantalla cambió a un hombre de piel oscura que se arrastraba por el follaje. Tenía una lanza con una punta de sangre.

Izaya volvió a mirar el escritorio. Montado en un cargador negro había una radio de dos vías. Lo sacó y lo encendió de inmediato, presionando el botón de hablar para preguntar si alguien podía escucharlo. Solo respondió estática. Esperó unos segundos y lo dejó atrás. Se montaron algunos interruptores en el escritorio e Izaya probó uno. Sus ojos no estaban preparados para las luces demasiado brillantes. Dolía más de lo que esperaba.

Agachó la cabeza a la altura del codo y sintió la crujiente dureza de la sangre seca en su chaqueta. Le dolía la cabeza y la espalda. Ni siquiera quería levantarse de sus brazos.

Podía escuchar a Shizuo bajando la escalera y luego, cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, sus pasos eran más fuertes que los gritos de ayuda que se escuchaban.

"¿Estás bien?" Shizuo preguntó desde algún lugar detrás de él.

Se encontró deseando que Namie estuviera aquí, incluso si ella se estuviese riendo por verlo así. Bueno, echaba de menos el café o el té que a veces ella le preparaba a regañadientes.

"¿No sería razonable asumir que puedes traerme un poco de té o café?"

" ... tienes que estar jodiéndome... te voy a buscar." Shizuo se alejó con otros ruidos de desaprobación.

Podía oír cómo se apartaban las cajas. Izaya desconectó los otros ruidos de las pantallas. Apoyó la cabeza en alto con la barbilla apoyada en el brazo. Permaneció así hasta que un estrépito sonó junto a su cabeza. Era una taza blanca real de la que salía vapor.

"También hay paquetes de comida. Realmente no puedo decir que hay en ellos".

La taza estaba caliente, no era solo un producto de su imaginación.

"... ¿Le ... hiciste algo? Porque no sería la primera vez que alguien me ofrece una bebida envenenada".

"¿Por qué haría algo tan tedioso como eso cuando puedo romperte la taza en la cara?"

Izaya sonrió. "Ah, verdad." Las palabras fueron lo suficientemente tranquilizadoras que tomó un tímido sorbo de lo que era probablemente el peor café que había probado en su vida. Definitivamente era instantáneo y cargado de azúcar y cremas de imitación. ¿Shizuo no sabía cómo hacer café ... o lo hizo horrible a propósito?

"¿Así es como normalmente haces tu café?"

"¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?"

"Creo que agregaste media taza de azúcar de más".

"No le puse tanto, y si no te gusta, entonces no lo bebas".

"Está bien." Tomó un sorbo más de café caliente antes de dejarlo.

Por supuesto, no debería haber esperado mucho de algo que Shizuo había hecho. El solo hecho de que hubiera hecho algo parecido era una hazaña.

Shizuo también estaba bebiendo de una taza. La transmisión del video fue silenciosa. "¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Esperamos." Izaya se reclinó en su silla. "Y estemos atentos a que alguien más encuentre el antídoto, o que detecte posibles ubicaciones. Tenía razón al buscarlo. El tipo dijo que estaba enterrado profundamente".

Shizuo dejó su taza e Izaya podía oler el chocolate caliente desde donde estaba sentado. "¿Crees que estaba diciendo la verdad sobre eso? Dijo que estaba aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Lo mataron porque estaba revelando la ubicación del antídoto. Sabía que eso sucedería, supongo que era inútil esperar que nos lo dijera".

Shizuo no dijo nada e Izaya inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para ver si estaba prestando atención. Estaba viendo las transmisiones de video e Izaya pasó a la pantalla en la que Shizuo estaba enfocado y vio que era Jakow.

Jakow que se estaba mordiendo los dientes con una ramita. Estaba desnudo, ni siquiera se había molestado en cubrirse a sí mismo. "Así que todavía está vivo".

"¿Hmm? ¿Es anhelo eso que escucho en tu voz? ¡Oh! Creo que Jakow acaba de decir Shizu-chan."

"Ciérralo."

Su silla fue golpeada violentamente hacia adelante e Izaya se agarró al tablero antes de que pudiera chocar con él. Se golpeó la mano izquierda con fuerza y sintió un dolor punzante. "Ah, ow-" jadeó.

"¿Dejarías eso? Me asusta."

Se inclinó sobre su brazo mientras el dolor se irradiaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Sangre nueva brotó de su palma. Su vendaje estaba sucio; demasiado sucio para hacerle algún bien. Lentamente se quitó el paño de la mano. No era tanta sangre como pensaba que sería, pero mientras su mano vibraba con un dolor punzante, sintió agujas astillandose en su cabeza también.

"Mi culpa, solo quería tocar tu silla", dijo Shizuo.

"¿No viste un botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras buscabas el café?", dijo Izaya con los dientes apretados.

"No lo creo, pero lo comprobaré." Shizuo se alejó.

Desde un altavoz, alguien gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Gritando y gritando como si tuviera los pulmones de un cantante de ópera. De repente se detuvo tan abruptamente como comenzó.

El dolor en su cabeza estaba comenzando a disminuir a algo manejable, pero el cansancio lo dominaba y lo hacía sentir débil, Izaya pensó que era por la combinación de pérdida de sangre y veneno.

No se había molestado en cerrar correctamente la herida de su mano y no era como si tuviera suministros para hacerlo.

Probablemente podría pararse solo, caminar una distancia corta si tuviera que hacerlo, pero aparte de eso, Izaya no tuvo más remedio que aguantar las próximas diez horas o más y quedarse sentado en la silla.

Sí, si iba a hacer eso, tenía que estar limpio. Su mano también lo necesitaba. Terminó el resto del café.

Izaya escuchó cosas caer al suelo y cajas siendo empujadas a un lado. Esto continuó durante algunos minutos hasta que Shizuo regresó.

"Encontré un kit de costura y unas tiritas".

Había esperado más. "Genial. Un kit de costura. ¿Algunas toallas también?"

"¿Toallas? ¿Estás sangrando tanto?" Shizuo dejó los elementos en el tablero de control. Había encontrado una caja destartalada de tiritas y una caja de plástico con algunas agujas e hilos.

"No, voy a tomar una ducha primero. Había una ducha allí, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Te ves horrible, bueno, más de lo que sueles estar."

Izaya no mencionó que hace treinta minutos Shizuo estaba cubierto de descomposición humana y todavía tenía un olor asqueroso.

Shizuo regresó con una toalla blanca doblada y un par de pantalones cortos grises sueltos que dejó caer en el regazo de Izaya. "Bien", dijo Shizuo, "esto es todo lo que puedo soportar para ayudarte".

"¿Qué, no quieres unirte a mí?" Izaya rió mientras Shizuo le lanzaba una mirada amenazante. "Le daré una limpieza a fondo a tu espalda como no creerías."

"No." Shizuo negó con la cabeza. "Alguien tiene que mirar la televisión".

"¿Un rapidito entonces? Siete minutos no marcarían la diferencia."

"Ahora que lo mencionas," Shizuo hizo una pausa. "No me importaría exprimir hasta la última gota de sangre de pulgas de tu cuerpo".

"Más que sangre, ¿verdad?"

"No creo que tu cuerpo entre en las tuberías, incluso si eres una pulga flaca".

Si lo golpeaban por esto, valdría la pena. Izaya inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba a Shizuo con una sonrisa fácil. "Sé una cosa que encaja en las tuberías".

"¿Qué? ¿Tu pene? Bueno, ¿no tienes suerte? Porque, ya sabes, nada mío encajaría". Shizuo sonrió casi con saña, la vena palpitaba notablemente en su frente. "¡Así que métete en la ducha y disfruta de tus tuberías!"

Su rostro se calentó involuntariamente. Definitivamente se sentía aún más débil en sus piernas, pero se obligó a pararse y tomar los pantalones cortos y la toalla en su brazo. "Felicidades", dijo Izaya secamente, "es posible que hayas evolucionado de un protozoo a un organismo bicelular, un diplococo".

"¿Un dip-low-cock-us?" Shizuo dijo mientras trataba de pronunciarlo. No era exactamente esa pronunciación, pero Izaya asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

"Precisamente." No era la salida que quería hacer, pero le salió una lenta y tambaleante retirada. No se molestó en mirar a Shizuo cuando pasó junto a él. Para cuando llegó a la puerta y la cerró detrás de él, Izaya respiraba con dificultad y sentía que el sudor comenzaba a gotearle en el cuero cabelludo. No había cerradura en la puerta. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

"Maldita sea", dijo sin aliento. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. El baño era de estilo occidental con el inodoro y la ducha en la misma habitación. También había un estante vacío, un fregadero y una lavadora. Izaya levantó la parte superior de la lavadora y vio que todavía había ropa húmeda adentro. Luego fue al fregadero, se apoyó en la porcelana y miró al espejo. "Mierda, realmente me veo horrible."

Tenía moretones y raspaduras en todo el lado derecho de la cara, estaba pálido y parecía que no había dormido en días. También había pecas de sangre seca en su rostro, pero eso probablemente fue de cuando Shizuo lo pateó contra el piso de cemento ensangrentado, lo que indudablemente fue lo que causó los moretones en sus costados.

Un cepillo de dientes se balanceaba cerca del borde del fregadero y la pasta de dientes descansaba en el lado opuesto. Había enjuague bucal en el suelo e Izaya se inclinó con cuidado para recogerlo. Le dolían las rodillas, por lo que tuvo que apoyar la mayor parte de su peso en el fregadero. Desenroscó la tapa y se sirvió un poco directamente en la boca. Quemó desde algún lugar en un corte en su boca. Lo escupió y giró el grifo. El agua parecía limpia, así que tomó un poco en su palma y sintió que probaba agua real. No agua de mar ni agua sucia, sino agua limpia y crujiente. Después de enjuagarse la boca, tomó algunos tragos.

El lavabo estaba situado contra la pared entre la ducha y el inodoro. Izaya movió la cortina fuera del camino. La ducha también era occidental, lo que no lo sorprendió en absoluto, con una bañera baja y larga, y un cabezal de ducha simple no desmontable pegado en la pared. Parecía relativamente limpio, con solo unos pocos pelos cerca del desagüe. No parecía que se hubiera usado mucho tiempo en función de lo brillante que se veía todo, tal vez dos meses como máximo.

Izaya giró la perilla, viendo primero si había agua caliente, pero no importaba de qué manera la girara, tenía la misma temperatura tibia en ambos sentidos. Miró su ropa y pensó que se sentiría mejor si pudiera limpiarlo todo.

Caminar hacia la lavadora era agotador, pero sacar la ropa pesada y mojada era peor. Esta vez se apoyó en la máquina mientras metía la mano y agarraba tres trajes deportivos de diferentes colores antes de colocar el paquete en la rejilla. Primero se quitó el abrigo, sacó todo de los bolsillos, se sacó el cinturón completamente de los pantalones, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, y luego se quitó los pantalones negros y los bóxers. Puso su ropa en la máquina y encontró un gran recipiente de detergente para ropa, era del tipo seco que tenía que recoger con una cuchara de plástico que parecía más adecuada para estar en una caja de arena para gatos.

Cerrando la tapa con una explosión, Izaya leyó las instrucciones en inglés y simplemente lo puso en automático. Quedó satisfecho cuando la máquina emitió un pitido en respuesta y se puso en marcha.

Izaya volvió a la ducha y entró con cuidado donde el agua seguía corriendo. Deseó poder sentarse en la repisa y lavarse, pero el agua no lo alcanzaría desde allí. Tampoco quería sentarse en el suelo de la bañera porque probablemente no era higiénico.

Sus piernas probablemente podrían sostenerlo el tiempo suficiente si se apoyaba contra la pared. El chorro de agua fría fue un shock para su piel, más frío de lo que sus dedos habían sabido, pero Izaya se preparó y se hundió completamente. Estuvo bien. Tan bueno como enfrió su cálido cuerpo. Se apartó el cabello de los ojos e inclinó el rostro para encontrar el rocío. A sus pies, el agua estaba teñida de rojo. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo con su palma izquierda. El agua que golpeó su mano realmente le dolió e Izaya hizo una mueca cuando el agua teñida de rojo corrió por su brazo y cuerpo. Se apoyó completamente contra la pared, sintiéndose mareado. Su visión se estaba desvaneciendo e Izaya luchó por mantenerse erguido, decidido a no desmayarse en la ducha.

Quince largos segundos después, las náuseas seguían persistentes. Continuó, asegurándose de que cualquier residuo extraño saliera de la herida. Mirándola ahora, con bordes oscuros y venas visibles, Izaya sabía que tendría que cerrarla de alguna manera si no quería sufrir más pérdida de sangre. Fue un error intentar moverlo e Izaya sintió que una ola de debilidad física lo golpeaba. Tuvo cuidado de no dejar que nada le tocara la mano izquierda por más tiempo.

No había champú, solo una simple barra de jabón blanco. Estaba descansando en una esquina e Izaya lo alcanzó con cuidado, consciente de no moverse demasiado. Con una mano empezó a enjabonarse.

Fue mientras buscaba detrás de su espalda, donde tenía la mayoría de los moretones, que el jabón se le escapó de las manos y se deslizó por su pie cerca del desagüe. Izaya lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sus piernas estaban cerca de su límite y pensó que si se sentaba a recogerlo, podría no volver a levantarse. Tuvo cuidado de no doblar las rodillas al agacharse.

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante el fuerte tirón de una cortina detrás de él. ¡Qué! No había escuchado por completo a Shizuo entrar. Casi se desploma al suelo de la pura humillación de la escena. El jabón decidió volver a caer de sus manos.

"Tenías que dejar caer el jabón ahora, ¿no?" Shizuo dijo en voz baja. Izaya se rindió por completo con esa maldita pastilla de jabón.

"Uh," Izaya todavía estaba inclinado, "¿coincidencia?” Se sintió tan sensual como un plátano magullado. Un plátano pelado y magullado. Probablemente debería levantarse y luchar contra sus piernas por dignidad. "Sabes, no hablaba en serio acerca de que te unieras a mí ..." Izaya luchó por enderezarse, sintiéndose aún más débil ahora, pero se las arregló, aunque probablemente de manera muy poco atractiva y sin gracia. Ahora estaba empezando a enojarse. Se encontró con Shizuo de frente. "Hay algo llamado privacidad y llamar a la puerta. ¿Sabes qué es eso, verdad?"

"Oh, sí, por eso estoy aquí", dijo Shizuo como si se hubiera olvidado momentáneamente. Su puño golpeó el lado de la pared donde se encontraba con el techo. Se agrietó y fragmentos de azulejos y cables cayeron al suelo de la bañera. Izaya inmediatamente supo por lo que era, una cámara oculta. "Estabas bloqueando la pantalla y me cabreó. Lo siento por eso". Luego miró hacia otro lado y antes de que Izaya pudiera pensar en decir algo más, Shizuo se dio la vuelta y se fue. El agua que corría por su espalda estaba fría, pero su cuerpo estaba sonrojado.

Izaya se sentó en el borde de la bañera, dejando que el agua tamborileara alrededor de sus pies mientras ponía la cabeza en su brazo y gemía. El resto de la ducha se pasó en un tumulto silencioso de aflicción.

Cuando la lavadora finalmente golpeó por última vez, y sus dedos de los pies estaban entumecidos y arrugados, Izaya finalmente reunió la voluntad para levantarse. El grifo chirrió cuando lo cerró. En el fregadero había dejado la toalla y los pantalones cortos, e Izaya alcanzó la pila, haciendo que los pantalones cortos se cayeran. Se secó descuidadamente su cuerpo helado. Con cansancio, se puso los pantalones cortos que estaban demasiado sueltos y colgaban peligrosamente bajos en sus caderas. Su cabello estaba relativamente seco por estar sentado en el borde de la bañera, así que se puso la toalla alrededor de los hombros y se levantó.

Dejó un rastro húmedo mientras caminaba lentamente. Al pasar junto a la lavadora, se detuvo y luego comprobó si había un ajuste de secado. Allí estaba, e Izaya lo puso durante treinta minutos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, sintió que su fuerza reunida disminuía una vez más, pero pensó que no importaba mucho cuando Shizuo moriría pronto de todos modos. Con ese pensamiento en mente, abrió la puerta y salió con las extremidades débiles.

Shizuo había encontrado una silla plegable y la había apoyado a unos metros de la de Izaya. También se las había arreglado para encontrar su propia toalla y ropa. Shizuo miró hacia arriba cuando Izaya cerró la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron para echar un vistazo, pero la mirada firme de Shizuo hizo que Izaya vacilara y en su lugar miró las pantallas.

Sintió un extraño apretón y malestar en su pecho y estómago, como si su torso estuviera enfermizo, hizo que Izaya quisiera dar la vuelta.

Cuando se dejó caer exhaustivamente en su asiento, no habían dicho entre ellos y el silencio se llenó con el ruido de fondo de los humanos en la miseria en la isla.

"La ducha está libre", dijo innecesariamente.

"Hmm." Shizuo se levantó e Izaya esperó a que la puerta se cerrara antes de desplomarse en su asiento. Izaya miró las pantallas durante algún tiempo, la necesidad de una distracción comía su ansiedad. Se centró en su molestia por lo inútil que era todo aquí. La mayoría de estos hombres ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de luchar contra la violencia sin sentido.

"El sufrimiento humano, ¿eh?" Izaya reflexionó en voz baja antes de comenzar a arreglar su mano. Tendría que esterilizar el kit de costura. El hilo sería complicado de limpiar y trabajar. Cogió la aguja y miró en el minúsculo agujero, haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos mientras lo hacía.

Cuando la aguja y el hilo estuvieron listos, lo perforó en su piel inflamada y lo pasó y continuó cosiendo metódicamente. Este tipo de dolor le era más fácil de manejar.


	24. Sobre una estrella fugaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Crees que no puedo?" Shizuo se rió peligrosamente. "Oh, voy a disfrutar esto. Voy a saborear esto ".

El agua siseó y salió a chorros del cabezal de la ducha, Shizuo dejó que lo que parecían ser capas de suciedad corrieran por su piel.

Se quedó allí un rato sintiendo que el agua lo golpeaba. A sus pies había fragmentos de baldosas rotas y plástico negro. También estaba la pastilla de jabón junto al desagüe. La miró en el momento en que corrió la cortina y entró, pero no se había molestado en tocarlo.

Pronto lo necesitaría si realmente quería limpiarse, pero eso le recordó otras cosas. Hace un rato, cuando había estado tratando de averiguar dónde diablos estaba el antídoto, la pantalla más grande cambió a Izaya duchándose. Al principio, había tratado de ignorarlo, pero su paciencia duró solo diez segundos completos antes de distraerse y molestarse por completo. Una vez que tomó en consideración racionalmente que Izaya no podía estar bloqueando la pantalla a propósito, Shizuo supo que no tenía sentido estar tan enojado con Izaya.

Tampoco era como si pudiera entrar al baño e ir corriendo detrás de él.

Pero todavía estaba enojado, presionó botones al azar en el tablero de control, esperando que uno pudiera bloquear la pantalla. Había pensado que estaba enojado por tener que ver a la pulga desnuda, pero como nada funcionó, se reclinó en su silla y se preguntó qué tenía de interesante que alguien se duchara.

¿Fue esto realmente lo más interesante que estaba sucediendo en la isla?

Estaba tan enojado pensando que las personas que los habían puesto en esta isla ahora estaban viendo a Izaya tomar una ducha.

Ese fue el momento en que Shizuo se levantó y fue directo a aplastar la cámara oculta sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero cuando había corrido la cortina, no tenía forma de prepararse para el trasero de Izaya. Por un segundo se desconcertó, como una criatura atontada atrapada en los faros de un automóvil, Shizuo se había quedado en blanco sobre su objetivo y se quedó paralizado.

Luego se enojó con el jabón que Izaya todavía estaba buscando, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar la cortina y largarse.

Seguía pensando en ello mientras, de mala gana, agarraba el jabón del suelo y comenzaba a acumular burbujas espumosas en sus manos.

Pero en serio, ¿por qué tenían que estar viendo eso? Era la pulga escuálida, por el amor de Dios. ¿A quién diablos le importaba si tenía un buen culo?

Shizuo aplastó el jabón en su mano.

"Ah, mierda," gruñó Shizuo, pensando que la pulga había infectado su mente a propósito, como el parásito viscoso que era. ¿Había alguna forma de limpiar su cerebro también? Tal vez se conformaría con limpiarse los ojos con jabón, pero no, ¡sabía muy bien a dónde había estado ese jabón!

¡Que dolor de cabeza! Debería dejar de pensar en eso. Dudaba que ninguno de los dos lo mencionara tampoco. Así que no tiene sentido darle importancia a la nada. No cuando había estado en distintas onsen y había visto bañarse a otras personas. ¿Cuál es el alboroto? Fue culpa de la pulga por reaccionar así.

Maldita sea, ahora solo le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza aún peor.

Limpiando el resto de su cuerpo Shizuo, con un aliento molesto, se secó antes de ponerse un par de pantalones de chándal holgados que terminaban en la mitad de sus espinillas y una camisa gris que era demasiado ancha. Se veía ridículo, pero era ropa y era mejor que salir desnudo. Terminó de secarse el cabello con una toalla.

Al pasar junto al espejo miró su reflejo y pensó que se veía medio decente considerando todo, especialmente ahora que se había duchado. Había un cepillo de dientes en el fregadero junto con pasta de dientes y Shizuo deliberó por un segundo antes de levantarlo, ponerlo debajo del grifo, limpiarlo con un poco de jabón y luego enjuagarlo una vez más.

Se cepilló los dientes y la pasta de dientes tenía un fuerte sabor a menta. Miró el logo de un hombre sonriente, vestido con traje y con sombrero de copa. Dejó ambos artículos donde los había encontrado.

A la lavadora le quedaban veinte minutos. Shizuo se preguntó si el detergente era de buena calidad porque no le gustaba el lavado barato. Bueno, probablemente ya no importaba, no con el agujero de bala y otras roturas en sus pantalones.

Por último, utilizó un trapo junto a la bañera para recoger el agua del suelo, ya que no había alfombra de baño y, extrañamente, no había desagüe en el suelo como en la mayoría de los baños.

Sus zapatos todavía estaban mojados y salió descalzo. Vio que Izaya estaba a punto de terminar de coser el dorso de su mano. La costura era buena y las puntadas parejas. Era mucho mejor de lo que Shizuo hubiera podido hacer.

Se sentó en la silla de metal y miró la pantalla. "¿Me perdí algo?" Preguntó después de una pausa.

"Sí. Hay un aspirante a samurái que cortó a un chico como si estuviera jugando béisbol con su katana. Mura se asoció con otro chico y encontró una camiseta nueva. Jakow asustó a un hombre con solo ponerse de pie y hay alguien que sigue diciendo , 'eso es un pene en mi boca' y no sé quién es. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta? "

Shizuo miró a Izaya, quien todavía estaba cosiendo tranquilamente el último punto en su mano. Cuando la aguja atravesó su piel, hubo un estremecimiento perceptible y arrugó labio inferior.

"Eh ... ¿todo eso?"

"Si." Agarró un par de tijeras diminutas y cortó la cuerda extra. Comenzó a cubrir los puntos con tiritas que eran mucho más oscuras que su piel demasiado pálida. "¿Por qué tienes una camisa y yo no?" Preguntó Izaya cuando finalmente miró.

Shizuo frunció el ceño. "No sé, tenías tu abrigo puesto, así que no pensé en ello. Este es el último limpio, pero puedes tenerlo".

Estaba a punto de quitárselo cuando Izaya le dijo: "No te molestes. Mi ropa estará lista pronto".

Shizuo no respondió nada, en cambio, se centró en las pantallas. Sabía que sería una noche larga. Si iban a quedarse despiertos toda la noche, dudaba que el chocolate caliente y el café instantáneo fueran suficientes. Ahora que lo pensaba, la última comida decente que había comido fue hace dos días. Como si acabara de darse cuenta de este hecho, su estómago gruñó dolorosamente. Izaya había comido incluso menos que él. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Izaya parecía aburrido mientras miraba las pantallas. "Depende de lo que esté disponible. No quiero que mi última comida sea algo verdaderamente atroz".

"No será la última, idiota." Su silla se balanceó inestablemente cuando se puso de pie. Estaba mal hecha y parecía que le faltaba un tornillo.

Tuvo que levantar el marco roto de la puerta, abrir algunas cajas de cartón y poner todas las carteras grises de comida en una caja enorme para poder llevarlo todo. Lo acercó, lo puso en su silla y metió la mano en el interior para sacar algunos paquetes grises. Les dio la vuelta para ver si podía leerlo, todos tenían letras en inglés.

El primero que intentó leer. "¿Quieres un, eh, ‘omelet due from age’?"

"Paso", dijo Izaya con una sonrisa burlona.

"Aquí, puedes leerlo." Shizuo lo empujó hacia adelante.

"No, no, no, está bien, no quiero eso de todos modos...algo más por favor."

Shizuo frunció el ceño mientras miraba las etiquetas e intentaba elegir las que podía leer.

Crème de broccoli, porc au lait, coq au vin, Frogs 'Legs à la Parisienne, sperghetti ...

Sus cejas se fruncieron. "¿Quieres un poco de ... spelghetti?"

Izaya sonrió aún más. "¿Te refieres a espaguetis?"

"¡Eso no es lo que dice!" Shizuo dijo amenazadoramente, "¡mira!"

Izaya lo leyó y luego lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con esa sonrisa exasperante. "En realidad dice espergueti".

"¡Sí, eso es lo que dije! "

Izaya tomó el que decía spelghetti y apretó el bolso alrededor. "Sí, se siente como pasta. Me pregunto si cometieron un error tipográfico". Luego abrió la parte superior con sus pequeñas tijeras, y la nariz de Shizuo fue asaltada por un olor repugnante. El interior era blanco, cremoso y grumoso. Los fideos se habían disuelto un poco y estaban flotando. "Tanta ... atención al detalle. Estoy casi impresionado."

"Uf, ¿por qué tuviste que abrirlo? Voy a tirar eso".

Izaya no se quejó mientras se lo devolvía con cuidado y Shizuo llegó al baño para tirar el contenido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si todavía tenía hambre, ¡pero nada podría ser peor que eso!

Pero estaba equivocado.

"Entonces, ¿quieres ancas de rana, caracoles, cerdo en salsa de leche, brócoli cremoso, escarabajos melosos o tortilla de queso?", Preguntó Izaya cuando llegó Shizuo.

"¡¿De verdad ?! ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Eso es todo?"

"Bueno, voy a comer el pollo en salsa de vino".

"¡Oye! ¿Hay otro de esos ahí?"

"Solo hay este".

"Bien, dame la tortilla de queso."

Shizuo rasgó la parte superior cuando Izaya se la entregó. ¡Los spelghetti olían mejor que esta mierda! Inmediatamente lo llevó al baño.

Shizuo se estaba cabreando y ahora el baño olía asqueroso. Regresó refunfuñando.

"¡Oh, todos estos están hechos en China!" Dijo Izaya, "alguien quería hacer que la gente pensara que era comida francesa elegante, pero obviamente no sabía nada sobre la cocina francesa".

"¿Hecho en China? Pero ...", Shizuo realmente no vio el punto, "¿por qué? ¿Por qué comida francesa?"

Izaya se rió entre dientes. "¿Quién sabe? ¿Quizás algún idiota pensó que era una buena idea? O lo mandaron a comer mierda a propósito."

Maldita sea, entonces ¿había algo comestible? "Lo del pollo también podría ser horrible".

"Si probablemente." Definitivamente olía agrio cuando Izaya lo abrió.

_ "¡Eso es un pene en mi boca!" _

Shizuo hizo una mueca y miró alrededor de las pantallas, sintiendo su ira arder. "¿Quién diablos dice ese tipo de mierda? ¿En serio? ¡Quién es el idiota!"

"Hay un ventrílocuo en la isla", murmuró Izaya. "¡Un ventrílocuo asesino con un pene en la boca!"

"¡Ah, mierda!" Shizuo arrugó la nariz. "¡Tú también cállate! ¡Asqueroso!"

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer que me calle?" Izaya preguntó como si fuera genuinamente curioso y perfectamente inocente.

"Con mi ..." Shizuo estuvo a punto de decir lo primero que pensó con enojo y sin duda se arrepentiría si lo hiciera. Dijo la siguiente mejor opción con bastante poca convicción: "... puño". Antes de que Izaya pudiera abrir su odiosa boca, porque maldita sea, ya tenía esa mirada de satisfacción en sus ojos, Shizuo lo interrumpió. "Voy a comprobar de nuevo si hay más comida. ¡Maldición!"

Se dirigió al armario de suministros.

Reorganizar las cajas con enojo no permitió que aparecieran nuevos alimentos por arte de magia. Todo lo que quedó en el armario Shizuo lo revisó meticulosamente: artículos de lavandería, trapos, platos de plástico, montones de palillos de madera, un microondas, papel higiénico, café instantáneo, un saco de dormir, balas adicionales, una tetera eléctrica, herramientas de mantenimiento, una gran jarra de loción para las manos y montones de cajas de pañuelos sin abrir.

"¡Pulga de mierda! Parásito de mierda." Shizuo gruñó en voz baja mientras derribaba las cajas de pañuelos. Rompió accidentalmente el estante. Las tablas se derrumbaron sobre una gran caja de plástico escondida en una esquina que tarareaba silenciosamente. La sacó y abrió la tapa. Era un congelador con alimentos congelados. Su primer pensamiento fue que habría helado. Pero se sintió decepcionado un segundo después.

En su mayoría eran carne, pescado y alimentos para microondas. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del contenido se había ido y se es. Sacó el enchufe antes de levantarlo del estante y sacarlo. "Está bien, hay esto", dijo Shizuo y dejó la nevera cerca de sus sillas. "Es comida congelada. También hay un microondas".

Izaya miró a través de los paquetes traslúcidos que tenían escarcha. Todos parecían completamente cocidos.

"Supongo que el pescado servirá", dijo Izaya. "Ese." Estaba señalando uno que no se veía mejor que los demás, pero Shizuo lo agarró antes de levantar la caja de hielo y llevarla de regreso al armario de almacenamiento. Abrió el microondas y estaba a punto de meterlo todo, incluido el plástico, cuando escuchó a Izaya llamar.

"No olvides quitar el envoltorio".

Tuvo la repentina necesidad de arrojarle el microondas. Tenía las manos a ambos lados listas para hacerlo. Pero luego vio algunas bandejas limpias y las colocó con cuidado ahora que sabía que Izaya probablemente estaba mirando.

Le tomó algunos momentos descubrir la función para descongelar, pero se las arregló y se quedó allí unos minutos esperando antes de decidir qué comer. Escogió la comida congelada que tenía dos trozos de pollo frito, una guarnición de arroz y verduras.

El microondas sonó y Shizuo inspeccionó el pescado antes de darle la vuelta con los palillos. El agradable olor a pescado cocido llenó el pequeño espacio y su hambre creció. Esperó con impaciencia los pocos minutos restantes.

Una vez que sonó, Shizuo no se molestó en revisarlo nuevamente y puso el pescado en un plato de plástico, agarró un nuevo par de palillos de madera. "Aquí", dijo antes de dejarlo frente a Izaya y regresar para su propia comida.

Solo hizo agujeros en el plástico antes de colocarlo, presionando la misma función y esperando a que sonara. También olía bastante bien y cuando estuvo completamente listo, comenzó a sentirse mejor.

Se sentó junto a Izaya y le dio un mordisco al pollo frito primero. Sus papilas gustativas no tenían quejas y Shizuo comió con calma. El interior estaba frío, pero no le importaba. Izaya picó su pescado, mordiendo con cuidado y mirando las pantallas mientras masticaba.

Shizuo no miró para poder disfrutar de su comida, pero aún podía escucharlo todo; los gemidos habituales y los gritos ocasionales. Él miró hacia arriba cuando escuchó, 'bueno, eso es un pene en mi trasero', pero con enojo escaneó las pantallas para poder odiar a este tipo. No se dio cuenta de quién era y se comió el resto de la comida con una leve molestia.

"Ahora te quedan ocho horas. Buena suerte".

Eso había salido de su cuello y Shizuo bajó sus palillos. Izaya hizo lo mismo.

"Mierda," gimió Shizuo. Ocho horas no era mucho tiempo. Al mirar las pantallas, Shizuo intentó ir en serio ahora, decidido a buscar el antídoto.

Cinco minutos después, Izaya habló. "Creo que mi ropa está seca. La conseguiré".

Honestamente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba buscando y la mayoría de las cosas que se veía obligado a mirar lo ponían de mal humor. La gente se queda atrapada en las sillas, se agita en los confines y grita. Otras personas que caminaban en la oscuridad con palos afilados parecían estar a punto de orinarse ante el más mínimo crujido de hojas. Luego estaban los asesinos en la isla, eran los de ojos malvados que se movían silenciosa y eficientemente como grandes animales al acecho.

¡No parecía que nadie estuviera buscando un antídoto!

Los suaves pasos detrás de él eran lentos, no elegantes como solían ser usualmente los pasos Izaya, pero se parecía más a él con su feo abrigo.

Shizuo decidió arrojar sus propios pantalones a la lavadora, limpió sus platos antes de hacerlo. Cogió la taza vacía de Izaya y pensó que les haría algo a ambos. Esta vez no agregó azúcar al café de Izaya, dándose cuenta de que, por supuesto, la pulga estaba amargada, así que no quería azúcar. No es que él mismo fuera dulce ya que le gustaban las cosas dulces, sino porque de alguna manera esa lógica tenía sentido para él.

El líquido marrón se derramó cuando se lo entregó a Izaya. "Esta bueno", fue todo lo que dijo, pero probablemente fue una mentira ya que estaba seguro de que Izaya tenía gustos más caros. Shizuo bebió su propia taza de chocolate caliente.

Sus pantalones no tardaron en secarse y escuchó el ruido sordo detenerse. Limpiaban mejor de lo que esperaba, con manchas, pero no apestaban. Se los puso y se quedó con la camisa, descartando los pantalones deportivos en un perchero.

Un rato más tarde, en la pantalla más grande, el animal negro de la isla se despertó. Bajó de un árbol con patas negras y ágiles. Tenía una cámara alrededor de su propio cuello. Izaya dijo que probablemente era una pantera negra, ya sea un jaguar o un leopardo y que solo era una desviación melanística de cualquier especie de Pantera, pero Shizuo dejó de escuchar mientras Izaya parloteaba sobre eso y veía lo rápido que corrían.

El cuello de Izaya sonó y pronto se calmó.

La isla también se estaba calmando y muchas de las pantallas cambiaron a un tinte verde que captaba más detalles en la oscuridad: cámaras de visión nocturna que probablemente eran ridículamente caras.

Bebió unas cuantas tazas más de chocolate caliente, pero estaba comenzando a sentir una irritación que lo hundía lentamente y lo impulsaba a caminar por la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Se sentó allí rígidamente con el cuello estirado.

Era difícil juzgar cómo pasaba el tiempo, solo que a intervalos sonaba el cuello recordándole la hora. En un momento, Shizuo vio como el compañero con el que Mura-san se había unido se derrumbó en un estupor y Mura fue a buscar dos rocas, encajó una roca plana detrás de la cabeza del hombre caído y luego golpeó una roca contra la otra como si estuviera poniendo un clavo en su cuello. Shizuo dejó de mirar después de eso.

Izaya estaba mayormente callado a su lado, pero a veces comentaba cosas. En otras ocasiones, Shizuo pensaba que la pulga estaba durmiendo ya que agachaba la cabeza por un rato, pero luego se estiraba y continuaba.

Shizuo se estaba poniendo más ansioso a medida que pasaban las horas. Se estaba cansando seriamente de esto, pero se obligó a estar atento a algo.

"Shizu-chan," dijo Izaya de repente, y desvió su atención de las pantallas.

"¿Qué?" Salió bruscamente, pero de todos modos se estaba molestando.

"¿Cuál es tu tipo?"

"¿Mi tipo?" Shizuo preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí, ¿cuál es tu tipo ideal?" Izaya levantó la cabeza de sus brazos. Parecía cansado con círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos.

"¿De mujer?"

"No", dijo secamente. "De mono. Pero claro, cuál es tu tipo de mujer ideal".

Shizuo se erizó de ira. "¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Nada, no importa."

El silencio llenó la habitación, un silencio real ahora que nadie en la isla estaba gritando. Izaya debe haber estado aburrido si estaba haciendo preguntas personales que Shizuo no sentía deseos de responder.

Pero pensó en ella de todos modos, ya que era mucho mejor que la locura que los rodeaba.

"Amable, cariñosa ..." Justo cuando lo decía en voz alta, Shizuo se dio cuenta de que no debería haberlo hecho. "y gentil ..."

Hubo un tramo de silencio de nuevo e Izaya le sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

"Pensé que dirías algo así. La típica ama de casa ideal", tarareó Izaya antes de continuar. "Aunque ese tipo inocente es raro en el Ikebukuro de hoy en día, ¿no? Es una lástima, ya que romperías con ese tipo de chica". Su tono era ligero y burlón, enojó a Shizuo.

"¡No lo haría!" Shizuo espetó, rompiendo la taza en su mano. Lo bajó enojado. "Yo no lo haría." Habló un poco más tranquilo, "Yo también lo sé, ¡así que cállate!"

Ponerse violento sólo probaría que Izaya tenía razón, lo que Shizuo ya sabía, porque en el fondo sabía que terminaría lastimando a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. De una forma u otra se equivocaría. De todos modos, no importaba, ya que no sucedería. No iba a esperar lo imposible.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos habló mientras pasaban las horas.

Horas y horas y horas mirando las pantallas.

Horas de ver a la gente matarse entre sí.

Las horas de sentir esa sensación de abatimiento entumecido crecieron.

Estaba cansado de esto. Estar en esta habitación mal ventilada le estaba nublando la cabeza. Tenía la sospecha creciente de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Lo era, ¿no?

Shizuo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

"Ahora te queda una hora. Buena suerte".

"Mierda." Shizuo se pasó una mano por la cara. Se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla. Tenía los hombros rígidos y le dolía el cuello de mirar hacia arriba durante casi toda la noche.

La pulga a su lado se estiró en su silla. No quería admitirlo todavía, pero después de mirar esta mierda, perder el tiempo, lo sabía ahora. Estaba tan cansado de esto. Ya no podía perder su última hora mirando.

"Oye." Su voz estaba tensa hasta sus propios oídos. "Izaya."

"¿Hmm?"

"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no?" Shizuo tamborileó los dedos con agitación.

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué te da esa idea?" Izaya sonaba intrigado como si supiera por qué, pero quería que Shizuo lo dijera.

Le cabreó un poco.

"Han pasado horas, no sé, se siente como una eternidad, y no hay ... nada ... no hay nada aquí". Shizuo dejó de tocar, cerrando sus manos en puños. Respiró hondo y lo dejó escapar lentamente. "No hay antídoto. Nunca hubo un puto antídoto".

Pasó un momento de silencio, pero cuando Izaya habló una vez más, sonó resignado y calmado. "Te tomó bastante tiempo darte cuenta de esto. Te lo dije desde el principio, pero no querías creerme".

Shizuo gimió. Así es, Izaya había dicho que no había antídoto antes, pero como de costumbre, se había negado a creerle.

Volvió a sentarse, pero en lugar de mirar las pantallas, miró al techo. Pensando que tal vez algún imbécil lo estaba mirando ahora, lo miró.

"La única forma de sobrevivir aquí es matando a alguien". Izaya continuó con ese tono suave y perezoso suyo. "Eso es lo que todos aquí están tratando de hacer. Es un poco tarde para que comiences, pero conociéndote, no debería ser un problema ponerse al día".

¿Jugar a ponerse al día? Eso no le sentó bien.

Shizuo no respondió. Sus ojos bajaron rápidamente a las pantallas inferiores donde vio parcialmente el reflejo de la pulga. Mirarlo directamente solo lo haría sentir más como una mierda.

"Tenemos mucha suerte de que haya otro edificio que parece estar a una hora de camino con algunos recién llegados todavía atrapados dentro". Izaya estaba apoyado mientras hablaba. Sus palabras hacían que Shizuo se sintiera mal y enfermo. Sus músculos se tensaron. "Son sólo criminales. Van a morir de todos modos, así que ¿por qué no haces lo humano y los matas rápidamente? Puedes pensar en ello como si fueras un verdugo, haciendo justicia. No es realmente un asesinato si es supervivencia ".

No se sentía bien, especialmente su estómago. La voz de Izaya era enfermizamente tranquilizadora, pero le irritaba como nada más.

"Nadie tendrá que saberlo. Regresaremos, y nadie lo sabrá. Tampoco se lo diré a nadie. Ya le he quitado la vida a alguien. Tampoco será difícil para ti. Lo superarás rápidamente ". Izaya hizo una pausa por un segundo. Deliberadamente parecía. "De esta manera podemos volver a casa".

A casa, ¿eh? Sí, como si.

"Eso es," dijo Shizuo suavemente. "He terminado."

"...¿qué es eso?"

"Terminé. Ya no puedo. Terminé. Estoy jodidamente cansado y no quiero hacer esto más".

"¿Qué? Eso es ..." Izaya hizo una pausa, "¿... eso? ¿Acabas de terminar?" Se rió para sí mismo y eso hizo que Shizuo se sintiera aún peor.

Shizuo se giró en su silla, sus palmas estaban sudorosas y las arrastró sobre sus pantalones. Estaba tan jodidamente cansado. "No puedo. Lo siento. Yo-" las palabras eran espesas en su garganta y tragó antes de hablar una vez más. "Sé que parece que me estoy rindiendo, pero ya no puedo hacer esto".

"¿Qué hay de volver a casa? ¿Y tu familia? Kasu-"

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus puños habían golpeado el tablero de control, haciendo crujir el metal con fuerza.

"NO- No digas su nombre. Lo sé. ¡Lo sé, está bien! Pero él no querría que volviera a casa de esa manera. Él- Él lo entendería."

"¿Entender?" Izaya negó con la cabeza, burlonamente. "Nunca lo entenderá porque nunca sabrá lo que le pasó a su hermano".

"Basta. Lo sé. Basta, maldición. Esto fue un error. No debería haberte arrastrado tan lejos." Podía decir que Izaya estaba decepcionado, pero no le importaba. Esta había sido su tonta idea y se había equivocado. Tenía que reconocerlo ahora. "Ya no sé, está bien. Acabo de terminar ... con esto".

"Te estás rindiendo". Izaya sonaba aún más decepcionado. "Esto no es algo de lo que puedas alejarte. Es una inyección letal diseñada específicamente para ti".

"Maldición, maldición, sí, lo sé. ¡Lo sé! Me arrancaré el cuello antes de que se apague y me arriesgaré". Se dió cuenta un segundo después de que no había nada que pudiera hacer por Izaya. Podría intentar lo mismo ... pero el otro italiano al que le había intentado romper el cuello no había funcionado. Solo había empeorado las cosas. "Lo siento, nunca debí haber acordado nada contigo cuando no tenía sentido desde el principio. Qué cosa más tonta he hecho. Tenías razón."

"Sí, me sorprende que hayamos llegado tan lejos. Quería decirte que no había un antídoto antes, pero eso no era lo que querías escuchar, ¿verdad? Deberías estar agradeciéndome. Te he estado ayudando todo este tiempo ".

Shizuo levantó la vista de sus manos apretadas.

"Si, gracias."

Shizuo sintió que se le encogían las entrañas cuando Izaya se rió. "Ah, fue divertido mientras duró".

No lo llamaría divertido, pero este era Izaya. Shizuo tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien. Izaya escudriñó esa fría sonrisa y le molestó.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Ah, tal vez cavar una buena tumba para mí." Shizuo se sintió aún más como una mierda. "O podría ir a una matanza".

"No lo harías." Ni siquiera la mirada de lástima de Izaya le hizo cambiar de opinión.

"Si fuera a hacerlo, ¿me detendrías antes de que se acabe el tiempo?"

¿Lo haría él? Sí, probablemente moriría en el intento. Pero Izaya no lo haría. Estaba bastante seguro de eso. No cuando todo sería nada en unos pocos minutos más. "No creo que necesites hacerlo, no cuando sabes que no valdría la pena. No jugarías su juego de todos modos. No eres un asesino".

Izaya se rió entre dientes, habló como si fuera una broma. "Ah, ahí es donde te equivocas. Soy un asesino".

"¿Estás tratando de pelear conmigo? ¿Estás enojado conmigo o algo así? Porque si supieras que no hay antídoto, ¿por qué diablos te quedarías conmigo durante los últimos dos días de tu vida?"

"¿Por qué?" Izaya estalló en carcajadas. "¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?"

Shizuo lo sabía, era obvio. "Por supuesto que lo sé. Sé muy bien por qué. Es una lástima, sí, en realidad me estabas empezando a gustar". Tenía las extremidades frías, pero la temperatura central de su cuerpo aumentaba demasiado rápido. "Ja, qué broma. Nunca debí haber creído en ese último porcentaje. Esto solo ha sido una gran broma para ti".

Izaya estaba sentado con las manos juntas. En realidad, estaba sonriendo. Toda la fatiga de la noche se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en algo peligroso y horrible.

"¡Increíble! ¡De verdad te diste cuenta! Y pensé que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente obvio".

Shizuo sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Iba a aplastar a Izaya. Le estrellaría la cara contra las pantallas y lo vería desangrarse. Sus dedos temblaron queriendo hacer precisamente eso. Estaba a punto de respirar profundamente, dejar ir toda su ira y gritar el nombre de Izaya cuando Izaya habló.

"¿Y quieres saber la mejor parte? Lo resolví todo treinta minutos después de que hicimos nuestro acuerdo".

Shizuo frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo y se frustró aún más. "¿Qué ... qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Sí, he sabido cómo quitarme esto desde el principio". Izaya señaló el collar. "Pero fue tan divertido", sonrió Izaya, "verte hacer un idiota de ti mismo. Eso fue agradable. Nunca mentí, ¿verdad? Ya que técnicamente no hay antídoto. Ah, pero no tienes nada que yo pueda hacer. Posiblemente quieras convencerme de que te diga cómo ... "

"Lo sabías," interrumpió Shizuo, con su voz tranquila como el comienzo de una tormenta. "¿Sabías todo este tiempo?" La sensación de hundimiento no pudo ir más lejos, la comprensión lo golpeó sorprendentemente fuerte. Estaba a punto de estallar. Sus venas se hincharon, sus músculos se tensaron mientras el control sobre sus emociones se estaba volviendo demasiado para él.

Esa risa desagradable llenó la habitación y los hombros de Izaya temblaron mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en su silla.

"Por supuesto que sí." Shizuo estaba furioso. ¿Por qué esperaría algo más? "Ni siquiera me sorprende. Siempre supe que no eres más que un bastardo retorcido y jodido". Izaya lo odiaba. Había estado tratando de arruinar su vida desde su primer encuentro. Esto no fue diferente. Esa rabia familiar que fue incitada por la mera presencia de Izaya se elevó dentro de él, prometiendo una angustia innegable. "¡Maldita plaga!" Shizuo rugió. Estaba jodidamente enfurecido. Enojado consigo mismo sobre todo por ser tan estúpido. Todo esto había sido en vano. ¡Posiblemente sus dos últimos días de vida desperdiciados!

Antes de que pudiera pensar de otra manera, ya se estaba moviendo. Izaya esquivó el golpe y la silla salió volando, incrustándose en la pared de concreto. Se movió para golpearlo de nuevo y la pulga se hizo a un lado.

Entonces Izaya quería que asesinara a alguien, bueno, entonces concedería ese deseo ahora mismo.

"¡Te arrepentirás de molestarme cuando te mate!" Izaya no tenía a dónde correr. Se acercó a los monitores y sacó uno. La pantalla se quedó en blanco instantáneamente, interrumpiendo al hombre sentado en la silla en el otro edificio. Se lo tiró a la pulga tan fuerte como pudo, pero falló por centímetros. El choque fue fuerte mientras el edificio temblaba, el agua manaba de las grietas de la pared. "Dijiste que solo tenía que matar a alguien, eh, y así es como puedo sobrevivir, ¿verdad? Bueno, ¡no me importa quitarte la vida!"

Shizuo captó la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Izaya justo antes de atrapar ese abrigo con adornos de piel. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el cuchillo se le clavó en el pecho a unos centímetros de profundidad. Si fuera otra persona, estaba seguro de que le habría perforado un pulmón.

Pero Izaya definitivamente sintió el agarre de su mano mala.

Fácilmente podría arrancar esos puntos mientras lo hacía.

"Debería haber hecho esto ayer." Shizuo presionó lo suficiente como para escuchar un crujido satisfactorio. Pero Izaya todavía no había gritado. Shizuo no lo había escuchado gritar ni una sola vez desde que lo conoció. Eso era ciertamente algo que se merecía después de todo esto.

La pantalla más grande se rompió cuando Shizuo lanzó a Izaya con fuerza. Un par de otros televisores se quedaron en blanco.

Antes de que Izaya pudiera levantarse, Shizuo golpeó esa cara sonriente. Más pantallas se astillaron. "Debería haberte matado cuando me desperté por primera vez. Debería haberte dejado caer de ese árbol en la cabeza. ¡Me habría ahorrado muchos problemas!" Lo levantó por la pechera de su abrigo.

"Sí, deberías haberlo hecho." La voz burlona y los ojos de Izaya tenían malicia. "¿Te sientes traicionado?"

Shizuo respondió con un puñetazo que lo envió de vuelta a los vidrios rotos, y finalmente, lo escuchó jadear de dolor. Pero no fue suficiente. No hasta que dejó de sonreírle. Shizuo levantó su puño en el aire. Este estaba seguro que dolería. Hacer que se arrepienta de todos esos años que Shizuo desperdició persiguiéndolo.

No puede ser traicionado por un enemigo. Shizuo había entendido que probablemente se reduciría a esto, pero eso no explicaba por qué todavía se sentía herido y estúpido. Estúpido por dejarse jugar cuando sabía que Izaya haría esto y no sabía por qué se sentía herido también.

Pensándolo bien, lo hizo. Porque pensó que tal vez ... no, qué estúpido creer. La pulga solo estaba podrida. Había estado conteniendo sus golpes, pero el propio puño de Shizuo dolía por lo fuerte que estaba apretado. "Creo que ahora es un buen momento para decir adiós, ¿verdad?"

"¿De verdad puedes deshacerte de mí?" La sonrisa de Izaya era sangrienta e incluso más diabólica. "No puedes, ¿verdad? Te perseguiré hasta tu último aliento."

"¿Crees que no puedo?" Shizuo se rió peligrosamente. "Oh, voy a disfrutar esto. Voy a saborear esto".

La parte posterior de la cabeza de Izaya golpeó ruidosamente contra las pantallas astilladas. Finalmente, algo ruidoso y satisfactorio salió de esa vil boca. La sangre brotó cuando su labio se partió en la esquina.

Izaya se cubrió la cara y Shizuo agarró fácilmente su brazo, lo levantó y lo estrelló contra los vidrios rotos. "¿Qué pasa, Izaya? ¿Te quedaste sin todos tus cuchillos?"

No sintió nada cuando Izaya trató de darle una patada en el estómago. Solo hizo que la pulga arrastrara su espalda lentamente hacia las pantallas rotas. Justo hasta donde Shizuo vio su propia cara en la grabación de la pantalla astillada, más gruesa que las hebras de una telaraña, era su propia expresión enfurecida.

Tenía sangre por toda la mejilla. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de que venía de la pantalla. Realmente parecía un asesino. Como todos los demás en esta isla. Se merecía estar aquí. Era algo cruel, feo y repugnante.

La grabación del cuello de Izaya le mostró lo que realmente era. Cómo lo veían los demás. Shizuo lo despreciaba.

Su mano atravesó la pantalla antes de darse cuenta, pero docenas de sus propios reflejos seguían respirando con enojo hacia él. No le importaba que se cortara su propia mano, no cuando ya había sangre allí.

Realmente podría haber matado a Izaya en ese momento, como siempre había deseado.

La pulga, con una sonrisa torcida chorreando sangre, dijo: "hazlo, monstruo".

Shizuo ya no se sentía bien. Estaba enfermo y todo se debía a este piojo. La rabia se redujo a un aborrecimiento soportable. Apretó los puños y golpeó la pantalla una vez más. Arrepentimiento, eso fue todo, él también sintió arrepentimiento. Por las veces que dejaba a Izaya jugar con él como un idiota.

"Todos estos años, he perdido el tiempo enfadándome por ti. Dejándote llegar a mí". Shizuo se inclinó más cerca e Izaya inclinó la cabeza, observándolo con crueldad. "Nunca debiste haberme importado una mierda. Ya he desperdiciado gran parte de mi vida contigo, ¡y joder para qué!"

Shizuo estaba respirando con dificultad otra vez, solo tratando de contener su ira antes de estallar una vez más.

"Fui demasiado estúpido para marcharme. ¡Demasiado estúpido! No cometeré ese error ahora. Si muero, quiero vivir mis últimos momentos en paz. Y no me importa un carajo lo que hagas. . "

Shizuo se enderezó para poder alejarse y mirar a Izaya con disgusto. "Sí, nunca valiste la pena."

Los ojos de Izaya se entrecerraron, pero continuó sonriendo. Se esforzó por hablar. "Y solo has logrado decepcionarme".

Todo su cuerpo luchó por no reaccionar violentamente. Pero después de todo lo que dijo, no podía ceder. No podía soportar ver más esa sonrisa bastarda. "Entonces, eso es todo." Shizuo ya se estaba dando la vuelta.

La puerta de metal se rompió en sus bisagras cuando la pateó. Subió la escalera que olía a pintura y óxido. No se molestó en romper la valla publicitaria que le bloqueaba el paso. Solo lo llevaría de regreso al edificio. Shizuo rompió la pared de cemento en su lugar y respiró el aire fresco y salino.

Ayudó a calmar sus nervios furiosos y lo que quedó fue un vacío. El cielo nocturno lo estaba llamando hacia adelante, con cientos de bonitas estrellas.

Sí, esto fue mejor. Así era como se suponía que debía ser. Eligió caminar por la costa, necesitando escapar.

La calma de las olas y el suave susurro de las hojas le ayudaron a pensar que había tomado la decisión correcta. Continuó así durante algún tiempo, sintiendo la necesidad de seguir adelante mientras pudiera.

"Ahora te quedan treinta minutos. Buena suerte".

"Ah, ya es tiempo suficiente para terminar estos". Shizuo sacó la caja de cartón destartalada y el encendedor. Eligió un árbol de aspecto robusto con corteza suave para sentarse. El ligero resplandor de las llamas mostró que la sangre aún seguía en sus nudillos y se puso un cigarrillo blanco inmaculado en la boca antes de encenderlo.

Cuando terminara la cuenta atrás, se quitaba el metal del cuello. Realmente era su única opción en este momento. Probablemente debería haberlo hecho desde el principio.

Sopló el humo de su boca y lo vio disiparse contra la Vía Láctea. Sería bueno ver un amanecer final. Ah, pero eso era imposible ahora.

Debió haber estado tomando demasiadas caladas porque el cigarrillo se terminó demasiado pronto. Le quedaban cinco más.

Su siguiente cigarrillo fue con sabor a mentol. Se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines para sentir la arena fina en los talones. Había escuchado antes que habían más estrellas en el universo que granos de arena en la tierra, pero nunca lo había creído. Mirando hacia arriba ahora, pensó que era posible.

"Ahora te quedan veinte minutos. Buena suerte".

Desde que era un niño, había estado más cerca de la muerte que la mayoría. Debería haber sido asesinado por muchas cosas desde que recibió su fuerza por primera vez. Quizás había tenido suerte todas esas veces. Shizuo encendió otro cigarrillo. No. Nunca había tenido suerte.

"Ahora te quedan diez minutos. Buena suerte".

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo. Se preguntó por qué la gente pedía deseos a las estrellas moribundas. Por otra parte, la gente pidió deseos en velas de cumpleaños. Apagando esa luz. Shizuo ahora exhaló una hilera de humo. Cavó su cigarrillo en la arena fresca junto a él, donde las otras cenizas y colillas se estaban acumulando.

Realmente no creía en la suerte ni en los deseos. Ese tipo de cosas nunca se hicieron realidad realmente, no desde que había estado deseando las mismas cosas desde que era un niño.

"Ahora te quedan cinco minutos. Buena suerte".

A pesar de que estaba junto al océano, estaba extrañamente tranquilo y silencioso, solo las olas más suaves entraban y salían. El viento soplaba agradablemente. Le quedaba un cigarrillo que decidió guardar por si vivía. Shizuo tomó una profunda bocanada de aire fresco.

Realmente no parecía que el final estuviera cerca. Se sintió extrañamente tranquilo. Tal vez solo estaba cansado y quería irse a casa. De regreso a su pequeño apartamento donde estaba solo él y todo estaba bien.

Estaba tan cansado de todo esto. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces más. Su nariz tembló. Quería desesperadamente aferrarse a su paz hasta el final, pero Shizuo nunca tuvo suerte.


	25. Una inyección de aire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el tramo de tranquilidad no había paz.

‘Ahora te quedan dos horas. Buena suerte’.

Sus brazos permanecieron extendidos y su muñeca izquierda continuó hinchándose por lo que probablemente tenía múltiples fracturas. Era demasiado doloroso mover la espalda o las piernas colgando del borde. Le palpitaba la cabeza y definitivamente tuvo una conmoción cerebral.

Sí, eso no era lo que quería en absoluto. Simplemente terminó siendo una pérdida de tiempo. No, fue más que una pérdida de tiempo. Una pérdida de tiempo era algo que podía vivir y superar. Esto era peor.

Parpadeó adormilado hacia el techo para mantenerse despierto. Las líneas sobre su cabeza se fusionaron y se desvanecieron. Si cerraba los ojos demasiado tiempo, entonces realmente podría perder la conciencia, y luego se rendiría como Shizuo, tan fácil como quedarse dormido.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacar la llave de su propia espalda y deslizarla en su cuello. Entonces estaría fuera de la isla y lejos de aquí. Pero su cuerpo permaneció apático contra el tablero de control. Sabía que se estaba castigando a sí mismo al quedarse. Una parte de él quería verlo hasta el final mientras que otra parte estaba decidida a no buscar a Shizuo en las pantallas de televisión restantes.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? Probablemente bastante a juzgando por el agua que empieza a acumularse en el suelo. Tendría que moverse si no quería que esta fuera su tumba submarina, pero sus pensamientos lo anclaban más que a su cuerpo maltrecho.

Repitió la furia de Shizuo en su mente. La bestia violenta que dirige toda su ira sobre él. Un puño rojo con su propia sangre a punto de golpearlo. Dientes al descubierto y ojos malvados. Izaya había sentido la emoción inicial, pero con ese contacto inhumano en sus huesos, cuando cualquiera de esos golpes podría haberlo matado.

Izaya había pensado con certeza que Shizuo perdería por completo después de revelar que había sabido todo el tiempo cómo quitarse los collares. También pensó que habría estado de acuerdo con esa dolorosa ejecución siempre que corrompiera a Shizuo también.

Excepto que Shizuo lo había dejado tranquilo. La furia hirviente convertida en disgusto era aún más insoportable cuando Izaya era el único al que se le permitía sentir disgusto por esa criatura aborrecible.

Esto no era lo que quería. No había valido la pena.

Estuvo cerca de lanzar al final al monstruo. Había visto al monstruo tal como debería haber sido. Debería haber funcionado. No entendió. Todo salió mal.

¿Cómo fue que en lugar de lastimar al monstruo, Izaya solo se había lastimado a sí mismo? Lo había dicho antes, el único capaz de romper a Orihara Izaya era él mismo. Quizás había sido un desperdicio tratar de lastimar a Shizuo por eso.

Allí tendido, la esquina de su boca se contrajo dolorosamente mientras sonreía. Sus palabras fueron silenciosas, murmuró. "En lugar de matarnos unos a otros, solo logramos destruirnos lenta y profundamente".

Pero no importaba. Como una criatura lamentable alejada de la humanidad, Shizuo moriría sin su paz. El veneno en sus venas lo mataría y caería hirviendo en una angustia impotente porque no había forma de que incluso él pudiera sobrevivir a una inyección letal destinada a cincuenta hombres.

E Izaya sobrevivirá a esto.

Se irá a casa y todo estará bien. El negocio mejorará cuando no tenga que preocuparse por las cosas que se le avecinan en Ikebukuro. La ciudad estará mucho más tranquila. Sí, en una ciudad de más de trece millones de personas, uno no haría tanta diferencia. Su sonrisa burlona se convirtió en una mueca de dolor. Ah, qué terrible mentira. Pero no tendría porqué visitar Ikebukuro. Había muchos otros distritos con otros seres humanos fascinantes. Cuando no pudo reunir ningún entusiasmo con esa idea, Izaya sintió crecer su frustración. Siempre deseó la muerte de Shizuo. Debería estar celebrando.

Sin embargo, no había alegría cuando esto no había sido una victoria. No cuando se había equivocado.

"Ahora te quedan treinta minutos. Buena suerte. '

El volumen del altavoz era suave e Izaya se movió con cansancio para cubrirse la cara.

"Ah, ya es tiempo suficiente para terminar esto".

Una inesperada oleada de frío se extendió por sus venas. La voz era demasiado firme, demasiado tranquila y resignada.

No fue justo. No fue justo en absoluto.

_ "Siempre he sabido que no eres más que un bastardo retorcido y jodido". _

"No me importa. Esas palabras no significan nada."

Podría huir para siempre, pero el pasado nunca le dejaría olvidar.

Detente.

“No dejaré que me persigas. No dejaré que seas una molestia para mis pensamientos más de lo que ya eres. No eres nada para mi. Así que déjame solo. "

Solo treinta minutos más y podrá liberarse de él. No puede amar los restos humanos. Eso ya no eran humanos. Shizuo será el mismo. Solo un mal recuerdo. Una pérdida de tiempo.

_ "Nunca valiste la pena". _

Esto es patético. ¿Ahora lo escucho en mi cabeza? “Solo muere ya. "

Y me importa un carajo lo que hagas.

“Siempre terminas haciendo lo que quieres. Así que es justo que yo también pueda ".

Estaba decidido a alejar la voz de Shizuo de sus pensamientos.

En el tramo de tranquilidad, no había paz. Izaya respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, pero sintiéndose mareado y frío.

Escuchó una voz en su mente tan áspera como el otro día. _"No estaba equivocado contigo."_

¿Había sabido cuánto lo matarían sus palabras más que sus manos? Shizuo siempre había sido cruel. Cruel con sus palabras y nunca le importó. "Muérete. Sólo muere."

La risa de Shizuo era amarga en su mente. _"Es una lástima, sí, en realidad me estabas empezando a gustar"._

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Ah, pero no tenía sentido intentar averiguarlo ahora, ¿verdad? No importaría. No podía cambiar lo que había sucedido. Ir tras él tampoco valdría la pena. A Shizuo nunca le agradaría. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Izaya se había asegurado de que solo pudiera haber odio entre ellos.

Pero...

Todos los años que pasaron no tenían porque significar nada.

Y de cualquier manera, no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Cuando regresen a Ikebukuro, Izaya dejará a Shizuo solo y se asegurará de que sus caminos nunca se vuelvan a cruzar.

"Solo por esta vez, no dejaré que tengas razón sobre mí". Se movió, los músculos protestaron y los pies casi cedieron. El agua le llegó a los talones. "No perderé contra ti".

Shizuo no estaba en ninguna de las pantallas. La más grande estaba astillada, con cráteres del tamaño de un puño, pero entre las grietas de la pantalla se vio a sí mismo. El tablero de control tenía abolladuras y sangre. Apoyada contra el suelo estaba la bolsa negra, e Izaya la agarró antes de arrancar la radio de dos vías cargada y ponerla allí. Cogió el último cuchillo plegable que le quedaba del suelo mojado. El peso era demasiado pesado cuando se lo echó al hombro.

El agua salpicó a sus pies mientras se tambaleaba hacia la salida. Lo que sea que Mura le había dado ayer había comenzado a disminuir durante la noche, pero todavía estaba increíblemente débil. Al llegar a la escalera de metal, agarró una de las barras con la mano que funcionaba y se hundió para respirar con cansancio antes de tensar los músculos al forzar sus primeros pasos hacia arriba.

Descansó la cabeza contra una barra mientras hacía una pausa. Estaba temblando demasiado. Si no tenía cuidado, se caería. ¿No sería patético si ni siquiera pudiera salir del edificio? ¿Y si no lo hacía a tiempo?

El último pensamiento envió un escalofrío por su espalda e Izaya se subió por la escalera. Cuando llegó arriba, se derrumbó en el suelo, con una pierna aún sobre el borde, su respiración se convirtió en jadeos ásperos. Una suave brisa agitó su cabello y con ella llegó el olor del océano. El sudor que se le formaba en la espalda se enfrió en el aire nocturno.

Volvió la cabeza y vio el agujero que Shizuo había hecho, a través de él, estaba el océano y el cielo negro. Podía distinguir huellas en la arena. Su brazo se deslizó contra los granos de arena y cemento mientras se empujaba hasta ponerse de pie.

Correría si tenía que hacerlo, pero el primer paso desigual lo envió al suelo. El mareo inclinó el mundo a su alrededor e Izaya agarró la arena y hundió su mano en ella lentamente.

El sudor le corría por el pelo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza solo para conectarse a tierra.

A este paso, simplemente se desmayaría. Tampoco había podido salir del edificio por completo. Se quedó allí hasta que dejó de jadear y el mundo no dio vueltas. Esta vez se levantó más lento, más firme. Sus pies se arrastraron en la arena mientras caminaba, siguiendo las huellas de Shizuo una tras otra.

Shizuo había dado grandes pasos y era un ritmo difícil de igualar.

Mientras Shizuo se mantuviera en la playa ... siempre y cuando se quedara allí podría alcanzarlo...cuando dijo que sería ‘tiempo suficiente para terminar estos’, refiriéndose a sus cigarrillos, Izaya tenía la oportunidad de encontrarlo. Pero era igualmente posible que Shizuo acabara de decidir fumar y caminar, y si ese fuera el caso, sería imposible alcanzarlo.

Revisó su teléfono, lo deslizó de su bolsillo y dejó que la luz le iluminara el frente y lo mareara una vez más por su brillo. Solo le quedaban dieciséis minutos.

Izaya se empujó con más fuerza, ignorando el dolor punzante en la parte posterior de su cabeza y la forma en que su mano irradiaba una punzada abrasadora a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo.

De vez en cuando revisaba su teléfono y veía que el tiempo se le escapaba porque sabía que caminaba demasiado lento. Realmente podría no lograrlo y maldijo en voz baja.

"Si mueres antes de que yo llegue allí, nunca te perdonaré." Izaya respiró temblorosamente y probó la sangre en la esquina de su boca.

Le dolía la espalda con cada paso e Izaya tenía que concentrarse en su respiración o de lo contrario se rendiría. La próxima vez que su teléfono sonó, recordándole su batería críticamente baja, Izaya vio que solo quedaban ocho minutos antes de que se acabara el tiempo de Shizuo. Su teléfono se apagó poco después con un suave swoosh cuando se descargó en su mano. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Había una debilidad desconocida en sus movimientos. Los cortes en la espalda y el abrigo le recordaron que estaba sufriendo de pérdida de sangre.

Los pasos que había estado siguiendo se desviaron hacia la derecha de repente e Izaya miró hacia arriba tratando de ver alrededor de los árboles. La arena se convirtió en tierra y era imposible ver más allá de los árboles dispersos. Izaya descansaba contra una palmera, los latidos de su corazón latían dolorosamente en su cabeza.

Realmente no llegaría a tiempo. Se dejó caer a la base del árbol sin importarle ni la forma en que su espalda golpeó la corteza. El mareo fue abrumador.

Al escuchar pasos ahogados, Izaya levantó la cabeza lentamente. Quizás estaba alucinando cuando Shizuo se paró sobre él, luciendo tan disgustado como siempre al verlo. Por costumbre, sonrió.

“No tenías suficiente, ¿verdad? No te detendrás hasta que te rompa las piernas y te arroje al océano. Mierda, eso todavía no sería suficiente para ti, ¿eh, pulga? "

"Teníamos un trato", dijo Izaya mientras descansaba la cabeza contra la corteza descascarada. "Incluso si no me crees, te lo diré". No esperó a que Shizuo respondiera, sabiendo el poco tiempo que tenía. "Para abrir el collar hay llaves en la isla, las mismas llaves que encontraste antes y que dije que eran para abrir cajas fuertes ..."

"Ahora te quedan cuatro minutos. Buena suerte”.

Izaya se estremeció, se humedeció los labios agrietados e intentó hablar más rápido.

“Está en nuestras espaldas. Simplemente no sé cuál funciona para quién, si el tuyo abre el mío o si la tuya abre tu propio collar. Puedes sacar el mío primero si quieres ". Cerró los ojos con fuerza." Tíralo al océano si no encaja con el tuyo ".

Izaya se sentó más erguido mientras continuaba respirando cansado y sostenía su último cuchillo plegable en su palma, la hoja metida en el mango.

“Puedes elegir,” dijo Izaya cuando finalmente encontró los ojos de Shizuo. No podía leer su expresión en la oscuridad y por un segundo paralizante pensó que Shizuo elegiría irse.

"Eres un idiota", murmuró Shizuo antes de agacharse, poniéndose en cuclillas para que estuvieran nivelados. "¿Cuál crees que es más probable que sea el correcto?"

“Ambos son probables, pero pensando en los creadores del juego creo que preferirían ver un montón de puñaladas por la espalda. El acertijo decía: mira hacia adentro, pero eso no es necesariamente tu propio cuerpo. Además, ese tipo dijo que mire hacia atrás, pero no por encima del hombro ... por favor, elije algo rápido ". Respiró hondo, su visión se inclinó y el cuchillo casi se cayó al suelo.

"Entonces puedes cortarlo de mi espalda primero".

"¿Qué?" Pero Shizuo ya se estaba dando la vuelta y se quitó la camisa de la piel con un movimiento suave. "Pero..."

“Dijiste que ambos eran probables, y ya te lastimé lo suficiente la espalda. Es justo que me hagas algo ".

El cuchillo casi se le cae de la mano. Miró fijamente la piel desnuda de Shizuo mientras el hombre esperaba a que Izaya hiciera el primer corte.

"Ahora te quedan tres minutos. Buena suerte.'

No tuvo tiempo de discutir sobre esto cuando Shizuo ya lo había decidido. Su cuchillo se abrió y levantó ambas manos, aunque la izquierda fue inútil. Palpó a lo largo de su columna vertebral, sin poder ver dónde descansaba la delgada línea de la cicatriz. Sus dedos pasaron sobre una línea lo suficientemente delgada como para ser un corte de papel. Estaba paralelo a la columna, más alto que la mitad de la espalda e incrustado en el músculo.

Trazó el borde de esa cicatriz con la hoja. Podía atravesar la piel bien, pero no podía empujar un músculo con tanta fuerza como una piedra. Agarró el cuchillo con más fuerza y lo clavó más imprudentemente.

“Mierda,” susurró Izaya mientras aún no podía hacer un corte lo suficientemente profundo. "¡Relaja tu espalda, no puedo cortar nada!" La sangre corría por el corte abierto. Trató de meter los dedos debajo de la piel, pero no sintió ninguna llave.

Estaba cada vez más mareado, el olor a sal, suciedad y sangre era demasiado fuerte. El sudor le corría por el pelo sin que nadie lo notara en la noche húmeda.

"Ahora te quedan dos minutos. Buena suerte.'

Apoyó su peso sobre el cuchillo y tuvo la aterradora idea de que el cuchillo se rompería.

"¡Dije que te relajes!"

"¡Lo estoy! ¡No siento nada de lo que estás haciendo! "

Izaya levantó el cuchillo y lo clavó con fuerza. Se hundió unos centímetros y Shizuo se puso rígido. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo sacarlo y una vez que lo hizo, Izaya bajó su cuchillo de nuevo. Pronto empujó su pulgar hacia adentro, cavando profundamente como un parásito se abre paso a través de la carne.

Estaba allí.

Su uña rozó el hueso y el metal e Izaya la sacó. Le temblaba la mano cuando levantó la delgada y plana llave manchada de sangre.

Cuando lo llevó al cuello, golpeándolo hasta que encontró la muesca, el cuello de Shizuo sonó.

"Ahora te queda un minuto. Buena suerte.'

Izaya giró la llave con enojo, moviéndola en ambas direcciones pero el collar permaneció puesto. Sacó la llave.

"Clave equivocada", dijo sin aliento antes de quitarse el abrigo de los hombros, dejándolo acumular alrededor de su cintura mientras se volvía hacia el árbol y dejaba que su frente descansara contra la corteza. Le tendió el cuchillo a Shizuo y se preparó para la punta del cuchillo.

“¿Qué se supone que debo estar buscando? Tu espalda está llena de magulladuras y cortes ".

Los ojos de Izaya se agrandaron y sintió dolor a lo largo de su piel sobre los amplios moretones y cortes que estropeaban su espalda una vez prístina.

Si recordaba correctamente, de hace dos días, debería ser similar a donde hizo el corte en la espalda de Shizuo.

"¡Ahí!" Señaló, su dedo todavía cubierto de la sangre de Shizuo mientras dejaba un rastro húmedo sobre donde estaba la llave.

"Ahora te quedan treinta segundos. Buena suerte.'

El cuchillo atravesó su piel e Izaya supo de inmediato que no sería lo suficientemente profundo. “Más profundo,” jadeó Izaya. "Necesitas cortar el músculo".

"Eres un palo. Si voy demasiado lejos, te romperé la parte trasera de la caja torácica ".

"Ahora te quedan veinte segundos. Buena suerte.'

Le dolía sentir el cuchillo lento y preciso enterrándose en su espalda. Siseó y cerró los ojos. El flujo de sangre se derramó por su piel, y la cabeza de Izaya latía mientras se mantenía quieto.

"Ahora te quedan diez segundos. Buena suerte.'

Se obligó a no arquearse mientras los dedos se clavaban en él. La otra mano de Shizuo, cálida y firme, descansaba a su lado, sosteniéndolo.

"Ahora te quedan cinco segundos. Buena suerte.'

Shizuo fue notablemente gentil cuando Izaya hubiera preferido que simplemente le arrancara la llave.

"-Cuatro-"

'-Tres-'

No pudo dejar de gemir cuando Shizuo finalmente encontró el borde de la llave, soltándola y con la sangre corriendo por su espalda. La cuenta regresiva sonaba en su oído, tamborileando y palpitando como su cabeza.

'-Dos-'

La llave resbaladiza fue colocada en su mano e Izaya inmediatamente se dio la vuelta-

'Juego terminado.'

Lo atascó en el metal e hizo que saliera del centro antes de conectarlo. Algo hizo clic.

Giró la llave y esta vez sintió que la cerradura reconocía la llave y el collar se rompió. Un silbido de aire agudo escapó de él e Izaya tiró el collar tan lejos como pudo.

No se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba respirando cuando Izaya se hundió contra la espalda de Shizuo, completamente exhausto con la adrenalina corriendo por su sistema. "Mierda", jadeó.

Casi no lo había logrado. Mientras sentía el pecho de Shizuo subir y bajar, notó que no había sido el único que respiraba tan agitadamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Izaya.

"Sí ..." Su respiración y palabras estaban quebradas mientras hablaba. "Sólo dame un momento".

Tenía ganas de reír temblorosamente. Levantó la cabeza. "¿Se te metió algo?"

En el cuello de Shizuo había sangre brotando de un pinchazo del tamaño de la punta de una aguja. Izaya se movió lentamente de rodillas, pasando por tierra y raíces para poder enfrentar a Shizuo.

Se veía increíblemente tenso, los músculos de su cuello y su rostro estaban enrojecidos. Se estaba concentrando en respirar normalmente. Solo habían pasado diez segundos y ya estaba así.

Izaya supo de inmediato que el veneno que circulaba a través de él ahora estaba altamente concentrado y era letalmente potente. Si hubiera esperado un segundo más ... más bien había llegado un segundo demasiado tarde. Pero eso fue porque la cuenta regresiva no tuvo una final.

“Shizu-chan, voy a buscar ayuda. Pronto saldremos de aquí ".

Shizuo levantó los párpados pesados, pero no lo estaba mirando directamente antes de bajar la cabeza. Su respiración se estaba volviendo más irregular.

Buscando en el suelo, Izaya vio la llave que todavía estaba húmeda por la sangre de Shizuo. Lo recogió y metió la mano detrás del cuello para encajarlo. El collar brilló en verde y se abrió instantáneamente.

"Felicitaciones, Orihara Izaya. Has terminado la primera tarea. Trabajaste duro. Ahora, para salir de esta isla, necesitarás recolectar ocho collares más intactos. No hay límite de tiempo. Buena suerte.'

Se quedó allí sentado en una conmoción momentánea, un pavor que lo heló. "La primera tarea ..." Debería haberlo sabido. Mierda. Debería haber sabido que este no sería el final. Un error de cálculo tan grave ... todo porque había estado tan concentrado en derribar a Shizuo.

Izaya dejó caer el collar cuando Shizuo cayó al suelo. Proyectado a la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las hojas, estaba desplomado de costado, su pecho se movía en respiraciones lentas y superficiales, la piel desnuda estaba llena de color.

La radio de dos vías fue sacada de la bolsa negra e Izaya presionó el botón de hablar.

Odiaba la forma en que su garganta se sentía, como si se estuviera cerrando. No sonaba como él mismo, tuvo que hacer una pausa y aclararse la garganta. “Sé que puedes oírme. Sé que alguien está ahí. Creo que podríamos elaborar una oferta ".

Izaya sabía que era inútil, sabía lo que querían estos hombres, ver a este monstruo ... no, ver morir a este humano con una fuerza destructiva. El objetivo de esta isla era verlos morir a todos. Pero Izaya todavía hablaba porque las palabras eran todo lo que tenía.

"Si es dinero, información o ciertos bienes, entonces estoy seguro de que podríamos negociar algo de beneficio mutuo si sacan a este hombre de la isla".

Escuchó cualquier respuesta y la estática sonó apagada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de hablar, disgustado al recordar cómo un buen número de ellos eran bastardos perversos. "O tal vez si el dinero o los objetos de valor no le interesan, estoy seguro de que podemos acordar algo más que se adapte a sus intereses particulares".

Escuchó impotente cualquier respuesta y no llegó ninguna. Probablemente se estaban riendo en algún lugar seguro detrás de sus pantallas, comiéndose algo y entreteniéndose con las ideas que Izaya les había dado y disfrutándolo más a medida que su desesperación crecía.

Su ira aumentó, haciéndolo temblar mientras escuchaba la estática plana. También enojado porque esa cuenta regresiva había sido una mierda.

"Si ustedes, bastardos, no vienen aquí ahora, les prometo que los haré sufrir de una manera que hará que esta isla parezca una broma".

Esperó por última vez por algo más que estática. Ya perdió suficiente tiempo en esto. Dejó el dispositivo, todavía encendido en caso de que milagrosamente alguien cambiara de opinión.

Se acercó a Shizuo, sin dejar que el hecho de lo quieto que estaba el otro hombre lo afectara. Cuán antinaturalmente silencioso y subyugado se había vuelto, e Izaya le tocó el hombro, haciéndolo girar para que yaciera boca arriba y lejos de las raíces de los árboles.

"Oye..."

Su pecho apenas se movía.

Presionando dos dedos contra su cuello, Izaya contaba cada vez que sentía un pulso poco frecuente. No fue suficiente.

Se sentó de rodillas, perpendicular a Shizuo y manteniendo su brazo recto, colocó el talón de su muñeca contra su esternón midiendo la distancia con un ojo rápido.

No sabía qué tan efectivas serían las compresiones con una mano, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Cien latidos por minuto, ¿verdad? Un ritmo rápido y constante. Comenzó a presionar hacia abajo. Se preguntó si tendría que hacerlo más fuerte por Shizuo. Su brazo se cansó rápidamente. Después de contar hasta treinta, se detuvo, inclinó la frente húmeda de Shizuo hacia atrás y levantó la mandíbula para que su boca permaneciera abierta.

Izaya esperaba que cada inhalación y exhalación hiciera que cualquier gas venenoso en él saliera de su sistema más rápido. Podría ser cualquier tipo de veneno sofocante. Tal vez el monóxido de carbono, ya que era inodoro e incoloro, un veneno indetectable que en altas concentraciones podía hacer que un hombre quedara inconsciente en dos respiraciones y morir en minutos. O podría ser algo peor, una combinación de muchas sustancias que aseguraran una muerte dolorosa.

Izaya pellizcó la nariz de Shizuo antes de tomar una respiración profunda y sellar su boca sobre la suya, exhalando lentamente y viendo su pecho elevarse.

Se echó hacia atrás, con cuidado de no respirar demasiado fuerte o el veneno lo afectaría también. Respiró en él dos veces más, su propia respiración enérgica le hizo marearse.

No se permitió sentir nada. Necesitaba concentrarse. Contó los latidos en su cabeza y se aseguró de exhalar lentamente y luego inhalar profundamente el aire limpio con sabor a océano y jungla.

No pensó en el sabor persistente de los cigarrillos ni en la estática sorda que seguía reproduciendo una línea plana y constante.

Si no tenía cuidado, cualquiera de estas respiraciones podría dejarlo inconsciente y entonces nadie podría evitar que Shizuo muriera. Le dolía el brazo mientras continuaba haciendo compresiones, viendo la forma en que Shizuo todavía se veía cálido y vivo como si abriera los ojos en cualquier segundo.

No dejó que su garganta se cerrara con un nudo pesado cuando su brazo le ardía y el sudor bajaba por su barbilla.

Su boca pasó sobre la de Shizuo. Estaba a un suspiro de tomar el mismo veneno que podría matarlo. Mientras coqueteaba con la muerte, recordó por segunda vez cómo se sentía el asesinato.

“Tu culpa será tu pasado y ese será tu Dios”.

Sus propias palabras se burlaron de él. En lugar de que Shizuo lo matara y eso estigmatizara a Shizuo para siempre, ahora sería Izaya quién viviría con eso.

Nunca había tenido miedo a las alturas porque no tenía motivos para temer caer. Pero esta ingravidez y hundimiento se sentía como si hubiera dado un paso equivocado desde un tejado y ahora no estaba seguro de si terminaría hecho pedazos. Porque matar se sentía mucho como si él fuera el que se estaba ahogando. Cavó en él un temor profundamente arraigado cuando estuvo seguro de que ya podía sentir las grietas.

Luego se rió.

"Ah, nunca pude decir adiós, ¿verdad?" Incluso si Shizuo no pudiera escuchar, esta podría ser la última vez que podría decirle algo, incluso para disculparse. Frunció el ceño porque no se atrevía a decirlo cuando no estaba dispuesto a que esto fuera el final. Eso solo significaba que continuaría todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Aunque su brazo se entumeció por un dolor punzante, Izaya continuó presionando contra Shizuo, sintiendo su cálido pecho y su cálida boca debajo de él.

Izaya no dejaría morir a Shizuo, incluso si muriese en el intento.


	26. Calaveras entumecidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La dureza bajo una piel fría y acenizada.

No podía moverse, eso fue lo primero que se dio cuenta cuando recuperó el conocimiento lentamente.

Todo, desde sus extremidades hasta sus ojos, se sentía como si lo hubieran sumergido en concreto, un yeso de cuerpo completo, como todas las veces cuando aún era joven y sus huesos se agrietaban por su propias fuerzas y se quedaba atrapado en una cama de hospital durante días, odiando lo que había hecho y sabiendo el gran problema que suponía para su familia.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más bastaría hasta que su cuerpo decidiera levantarse. ¿O finalmente se había roto después de todos estos años? Seguro que se sentía así.

No pudo ni mover un dedo. Ah ... tal vez lo enterraron vivo. Eso lo explicaría. Estar comprimido bajo capas de tierra y era incapaz de escapar de su propio cuerpo. O tal vez estaba muerto, y la muerte era una eternidad de ... esto. Si es así, probablemente se lo merecía.

Solo en sus pensamientos y solo en su cabeza.

Un roce de viento se encontró con su piel. Ah, entonces estaba vivo. El veneno no lo había matado. Pero sus ojos se sentían demasiado pesados como para abrirlos, y ahora que se despertaba más, un dolor de cabeza desgarrador se estaba manifestando. Dormir estaría bien.

Sí, después de todo, toda la isla no había sido más que una pesadilla. Dormir sería una bendición. Excepto.

Mierda, espera ... ¿dónde estaba Izaya?

Con una ingesta prolongada de aire, olió el océano y la vida vegetal, y luego el hedor de pulgas que no lo puso de los nervios.

Entonces todavía estaban en la isla, eh.

Otra corriente de viento lo rodeó. Esta vez sintió el escalofrío y un cálido empujón sobre su pecho.

Le costó más esfuerzo del que debería abrir los ojos al brillo del día. Aún así, esto era mejor de lo que podía recordar, pero su vista se convirtió en una mierda, con puntos negros nublando su visión. Había un saliente de hojas verdes que se difuminaban juntas mientras su vista giraba y cambiaba, enfocándose en una forma negra que se avecinaba. Unos segundos después, sus sentidos se agudizaron. Era Izaya sentado a su lado, estaba adormecido por su apariencia. Su cabeza colgaba hacia adelante y parecía que en cualquier momento se asentiría para dormir o se desmayaría encima de él.

El calor en su pecho era la mano de Izaya, Shizuo no podría haberlo rechazado aunque quisiera. Era demasiado para procesar en su cabeza nublada.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse.

Una aguda serie de cantos de pájaros lo despertó cuando dos pájaros escogieron una rama de árbol para descansar. Ya no había calor sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos, buscando, y a su derecha estaba Izaya sentado con las rodillas levantadas y la cabeza descansando en sus brazos.

Algo le picaba y vio un gordo escarabajo arrastrándose sobre su estómago. Shizuo intentó apartarlo, pero su brazo se levantó antes de dejarse caer cansado. Dejó que el escarabajo cruzara su estómago y continuara su camino.

Izaya se movió por el movimiento con un cuchillo en su agarre más rápido de lo que Shizuo podía parpadear. Izaya escaneó sus alrededores antes de decidirse por Shizuo. Sus ojos se encontraron. Shizuo nunca había visto a la pulga lucir tan cansada, sus ojos pasaron de ser agudos a amplios antes de nivelarse en algún lugar en el medio.

"¿Cuántos dedos estoy sosteniendo?" Izaya levantó una mano y Shizuo frunció el ceño mientras miraba la señal de paz que Izaya le estaba dando.

Trató de sentir su boca y ahora que su lengua se movía pudo saborear algo horrible.

"Sa-." Su voz era ronca, pero podía decir palabras entre su respiración. "Sabe ... como ... la...mierda". Trató de levantar una mano para limpiarse la boca, pero fue demasiado esfuerzo y se rindió con la mano en el pecho, donde había estado la de Izaya cuando había despertado por primera vez.

Esa misma mano bajó a su espinilla y lo empujó.

"¿Sientes eso?"

Shizuo lo sentía. Se preguntó por qué estaba tan dolorido.

"Sí", dijo lentamente mientras Izaya lo empujaba más fuerte. "Detente."

"¿Puedes mover tu pierna?" Su pie tembló, lo que parecía ser todo lo que Izaya estaba buscando. “Hmm. Estaba seguro de que tu única célula cerebral estaría frita. Pero tienes suerte ".

"Qué..."

"¿Sucedió?" Izaya terminó por él y vio como Shizuo parpadeaba perezosamente hacia él. “Recibiste una dosis de veneno y te desmayaste. Me quité el collar, pero encontrar el antídoto fue solo la primera parte de su juego. El segundo es recolectar ocho más de estos collares. Ah, y no se pueden dañar ".

Shizuo gimió cuando Izaya hizo una pausa. "Mierda." Se alargaron las sílabas. "Malditos ... bastardos". Los mataría. Una vez que encuentre a esos bastardos, les rompería los brazos y los arrojaría al océano.

Izaya lo miraba con cansancio y Shizuo se dio cuenta de que probablemente se quedó despierto todo el tiempo. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

“¿Cuánto tiempo qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para encontrar el resto de los collares o cuánto tiempo estuviste dormido? Porque la próxima tarea no tiene límite de tiempo y mi teléfono murió, así que no puedo decir con certeza cuánto tiempo has estado fuera. Pero diré que estamos por la tarde ".

De hecho, estaba sorprendido de que la pulga hubiera decidido quedarse con él durante la noche hasta la mañana. Pero realmente no debería estarlo, no después de que Izaya regresara por él, incluso después de que Shizuo lo golpeara.

Shizuo miró el visible color púrpura y rojo a lo largo de su rostro y sintió una pizca de culpa por hacer eso. Mierda, casi lo había matado. Si se hubiera decidido por matar a la pulga, entonces tenía la sensación de que probablemente también habría muerto. Incluso si se hubiera arrancado el collar, no lo habría logrado. No recordaba mucho después de la inyección.

Izaya no tuvo que volver por él ... entonces, ¿por qué lo hizo?

"Oye", Shizuo respiró hondo, "¿por qué ... volviste?"

"Ya te dije que teníamos un trato". Izaya miró hacia los árboles que los rodeaban.

Shizuo definitivamente no estaba satisfecho con eso, pero realmente no quería discutir sobre eso y tener un dolor de cabeza aún peor.

"Y ahora que he cumplido mi parte del trato es hora de que sigamos caminos separados".

Su ritmo cardíaco vaciló dolorosamente mientras se aceleraba. Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Izaya le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

“Oh, no parezcas tan sorprendido. Te estoy haciendo un favor. No seré de mucha ayuda para esta próxima tarea y no tienes porqué sentirte obligado a quedarte conmigo. Si seguimos así, tendremos que recoger 18 collares. Será mucho más rápido si nos separamos y, francamente, estoy cansado de cuidarte. Realmente es lo mejor. Incluso tú lo sabes ... "

Shizuo frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Izaya continuó.

“No trabajamos bien juntos y casi nos matamos, ¿verdad? Sé a ciencia cierta que no quieres estar cerca de mí. Así que hagámoslo más fácil para los dos y separemosnos ahora ".

Parecía ensayado y Shizuo sintió una punzada de molestia. Ni siquiera necesitaba pensar tanto en su respuesta.

"No."

"Esto no está abierto a discusión".

Todo el cuerpo de Shizuo protestaba violentamente contra él mientras se obligaba a sentarse. Lo ignoró. "Estás cansado. No estás pensando con claridad ".

Izaya sonrió como si lo que dijo Shizuo fuera gracioso. "Supongo que estaba equivocado," Izaya se rió entre dientes, "tal vez fritaste tu única célula cerebral funcional".

"Para. Solo para." Shizuo apretó los puños y agradeció la quemadura de sus músculos. “Qué carajo, pulga. Si querías irte, ¿por qué no te fuiste antes? ¿Por qué esperar? Solo para enojarme, ¿verdad? ¿Es así?"

"Pensé que te alegraría deshacerte de mí". La sonrisa de Izaya era demasiado dulce para ser real.

¡Mierda! Quizás era mejor que se separaran. Obviamente Izaya quería irse. Entonces, ¿por qué debería ser él el único a quien le importaba?

Shizuo se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras sentía que su dolor de cabeza palpitaba con rabia.

Realmente no tenía la obligación de aguantar a la pulga. Lo que dijo Izaya tenía sentido, incluso si no le sentaba bien. Y mierda, necesitaba un descanso de la plaga y sus interminables juegos mentales.

Pero...

Pero no le gustó esto porque tenía el presentimiento de que si Izaya se iba ahora, esta sería la última vez que lo vería, y eso realmente no lo hacía feliz como debería. Estaba más frustrado que nunca.

"No. No seré feliz... Estaré enojado ".

Izaya negó con la cabeza con lástima.

"Eso es muy malo entonces."

Izaya se puso de pie y se apoyó contra un árbol con el codo mientras miraba a Shizuo.

Shizuo se habría puesto de pie si pudiera. Pero apenas podía sentarse y mucho menos pararse.

“Te dejo tu collar,” dijo Izaya mientras metía la mano en la bolsa negra, sacaba el collar de metal brillante y lo tiraba al suelo. "No me sigas". Izaya dio un paso atrás del árbol, se volvió y se alejó a unos pasos lentos.

"¡Deja de ser un fastidio!" Shizuo gritó mientras ponía algo de peso en sus brazos para levantarse, simplemente no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. ¡Por supuesto, Izaya se iría cuando ni siquiera podía levantarse!

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó el encendedor y el último cigarrillo que le quedaba, miró con odio la forma en retirada de Izaya mientras encendía el encendedor. Ese horrible sabor todavía estaba en su boca y Shizuo no podía pensar con claridad. Con el cigarrillo colgando de sus labios, encendió la colilla y respiró.

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba justo cuando la pulga se había vuelto hacia él, Tenía una expresión furiosa. Shizuo miró atónito mientras Izaya se acercaba y le arrebataba el cigarrillo de la boca antes de tirarlo al suelo y aplastarlo bajo su talón.

Shizuo estaba demasiado estupefacto para ni siquiera estar enojado por su último cigarrillo cuando Izaya le dio una mirada de absoluta y desenfrenada ira. “¡Casi te asfixias, idiota! Casi te matas fumando todos esos repugnantes cigarrillos anoche, poniendo monóxido de carbono con tus glóbulos rojos y luego siendo inyectado con más químicos sofocantes. ¡Dejaste de respirar! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ...?”

Se detuvo de repente porque respiraba con demasiada dificultad. Se balanceó, se tambaleó hacia un lado como si estuviera a punto de caer, pero luego se agarró a un árbol.

Shizuo miró todo esto con asombro mientras Izaya caía cansadamente hacia atrás contra el árbol y se sentaba exhausto. "Tú ... protozoo estúpido e ingrato".

¿Dejó de respirar? ¿Pero eso no significaba necesariamente ...? Izaya solo miraría, ¿verdad? Él no se molestaría con ... ¿eso?

Shizuo se pasó la lengua por el techo de la boca y sintió ese sabor. Realmente debería haberse dado cuenta antes. Maldita sea, era una suerte que estuviera inconsciente para eso. Shizuo se acercó y agarró uno de los tobillos de Izaya. Izaya miró la mano que lo sujetaba antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Shizuo. Su pie no se movió cuando Izaya intentó estirar su pierna.

"¿Quién es el estúpido ahora, Izaya?"

Izaya cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás. Todavía respiraba de manera desigual y Shizuo solo se sentía un poco mal.

"Es una lástima para ti que no te hayas ido antes, eh".

Izaya abrió los ojos y miró a través de los árboles. Shizuo observó mientras se lamía el labio inferior que estaba hinchado en la esquina. Había una línea oscura a través de él, así como manchas de sangre seca donde Izaya había tratado de limpiar la sangre de su rostro.

Izaya continuó ignorándolo. Estaba demasiado pálido y se veía enfermo.

Shizuo luego recordó que Izaya estaba bastante mal desde su última pelea. Había sangre sobre las pantallas y venía desde la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su muñeca se había roto.

"¿Oye? ¿Estás bien?"

La respuesta no llegó de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo sonó cansada.

"No me vas a dejar ir, ¿verdad?"

Shizuo chasqueó. "Te arrastraré por tu cabello, gritando y maldiciendo si esque tengo que hacerlo".

“Realmente te odio,” murmuró Izaya, pero realmente debe haber estado demasiado exhausto ya que sus palabras fueron débiles.

“Sí, ¿y qué? Ódiame todo lo que quieras ". Dijo Shizuo. Hubo un momento de silencio y trató de evaluar qué tan mal estaba Izaya. "¿Te remendaste?"

Izaya se encogió de hombros. "Sí, como si pudiera coserme la espalda".

"Bueno, ¿todavía tienes el kit de costura?" Shizuo arrastró a Izaya más cerca a la fuerza e Izaya le lanzó una mirada molesta aunque parecía demasiado agotado para luchar más.

"¿Quieres coserme?" Izaya se burló en voz baja mientras buscaba en su bolsillo antes de sacarlo. "Qué asco. Una vez que tenga la oportunidad, lo arrancaré todo ".

"Bien", dijo Shizuo molesto, "porque entonces será después de que salgamos de esta isla de mierda".

Izaya hizo una pausa por un momento como si fuera a cambiar de opinión, pero luego sacó el desinfectante de manos de la bolsa negra, abrió el kit, cortó una cantidad decente de hilo con los dientes y pasó el hilo con cuidado con desinfectante de manos, aunque gran parte del gel transparente se cayó. Dejó caer el desinfectante de manos, Shizuo lo recogió y puso un poco en sus propias manos. Izaya luego le entregó la aguja.

"Esterilízalo primero y trata de no cagarla". Se quitó cuidadosamente el abrigo. Las heridas se habían secado al material e Izaya siseó mientras lo sacaba de su piel. La sangre corrió de nuevo.

Shizuo ató un extremo del hilo y luego lo pasó por el agujero de la aguja. No estaba seguro de qué herida hacer primero. Recogió su camisa desechada y se limpió un poco de sangre.

Luego comenzó a coser el corte que hizo anoche sacando la llave de su espalda. Parecía ser la herida más fea. Su costura no estaba ni de lejos tan limpia y ordenada como la de Izaya, pero aguantaría.

Izaya estuvo en silencio durante la mayor parte, pero Shizuo podía ver lo tenso que estaba. Cada vez que tocaba ligeramente la piel pálida con las manos o con una aguja, Izaya reaccionaba con un estremecimiento.

Además del corte principal paralelo a su columna, había otras dos heridas que parecían cortes de vidrio. Probablemente de cuando lo había arrojado a las pantallas. La parte de atrás de su cabeza parecía tener sangre seca y cuando Shizuo tocó ligeramente la tierna piel detrás del cabello seco con sangre, Izaya realmente retrocedió. Hubo un desagradable golpe allí.

"Deja de golpearme", gruñó Izaya mientras se ponía el abrigo.

Shizuo rasgó parte de su camisa prestada en una bonita tira. "Voy a envolver tu cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?"

Izaya gruñó, pero no se alejó. Shizuo se aseguró de no presionar demasiado en ningún lugar. Envolvió la tela dos veces antes de atarla. Todo lo que quedaba era su muñeca ... la mano que había sido cosida recientemente solo para que Shizuo volviera a destrozarla.

"¿Cómo está tu mano izquierda?"

"Todavía unida", dijo Izaya secamente. "Aunque apenas".

Ahora Shizuo realmente se sentía como la mierda. "¿De Verdad?"

Miró hacia abajo donde podía ver dedos escondidos detrás de un puño de piel.

"Probablemente sea una fractura en uno o dos de los huesos del carpo. No puedo decirlo con seguridad sin radiografías ".

Cuando Izaya se giró con la manga recogida a la altura del codo, revelando la hinchazón de la muñeca púrpura e índigo, Shizuo no sabía si debería sentirse aliviado o no.

Había estado imaginando algo parecido a un poste aplastado doblado en una dirección incómoda, en cambio, estaba su huella oscura en una muñeca que estaba un poco torcida. Shizuo lo estudió con el ceño fruncido. El anillo que había visto de vez en cuando en el dedo de Izaya había desaparecido. Probablemente para evitar que se atasque por hinchazón. "¿Puedes, eh, intentar encajarla o algo así?"

“Por supuesto que pensé en eso,” Izaya hizo una mueca. “Pero podría correr el riesgo de que empeore. No sé con certeza si algo está aplastado o si la fractura está desplazada o no. De cualquier manera, no podré usar el brazo ".

Izaya sintió a lo largo de la piel tierna, haciendo una mueca en ciertas áreas.

Shizuo se había fracturado muchos huesos de su cuerpo, incluidas las muñecas, y realmente deseaba haber prestado suficiente atención cuando los médicos lo volvían a armar y lo curaban, aunque cada vez que los médicos le habían envuelto la mano en yeso o vendajes lo habían guardado en cabestrillo. Shizuo tomó la camisa manchada de sangre y la rasgó por la mitad primero y cortó otra tira.

"Quizás si se mantiene en un cabestrillo y se venda, será suficiente".

"Como si", refunfuñó, pero no apartó la muñeca cuando Shizuo le envolvió la mano con suavidad y luego usó el resto de la camisa para sujetar su brazo en un cabestrillo improvisado con los extremos atados en la parte posterior de su cuello. .

Shizuo pensó que se veía bien considerando todo, especialmente ahora que no podía ver los moretones morados. "Hecho", dijo finalmente y se deslizó hacia atrás para no estar demasiado cerca, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder agarrar a Izaya si decidía correr. Pero Izaya parecía demasiado cansado. "Puedes descansar ahora, parece que podrías caer muerto". Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho sin pensarlo, pero no se molestó en corregirse y se frotó la nuca.

"Mmhmm". Izaya lo miró a los ojos por un segundo antes de alejarse de Shizuo. "Correcto." Ahora que tenía el cabestrillo allí, tuvo cuidado al ponerse de costado. Colocó su navaja junto a su mano y se movió un poco antes de quedarse quieto.

Shizuo no quería ser un asqueroso y verlo dormir, así que miró alrededor de los árboles. El área se veía diferente a la de la noche, y mientras miraba un poco más, tuvo la impresión de que tal vez si era diferente y la pulga los había arrastrado a ambos aquí. No muy lejos, solo lo suficiente para estar mejor bajo la cobertura de los árboles.

Su respiración comenzó a estabilizarse. Shizuo luego rebuscó en su bolsillo y encontró la pequeña botella de súper pegamento. Su herida no se había cerrado por completo y Shizuo se aseguró de que la piel restante se uniera.

Lentamente, a medida que pasaban las horas, Shizuo recuperó cada vez más la movilidad de su pierna.

Tuvo hambre, luego sed. En la bolsa negra que descansaba junto al árbol, encontró la botella de plástico vacía y luego el último bocadillo que quedaba, el de sésamo que nunca habían terminado. Trató de no comerlo, pero después de un tiempo se lo comió y guardó la envoltura en silencio en la bolsa.

Izaya a veces se movía mientras dormía, roncaba levemente o se quedaba completamente quieto. A través de todo esto, Shizuo escuchó principalmente las olas del océano y se relajó mientras los rayos del sol fluían a través de los árboles, iluminando partes de su piel.

Había estado pensando en Izaya, siempre revolviendo la mierda y escapando. Estaba tratando de averiguar por qué, y en su frustración, mientras los pájaros se alejaban y los insectos se arrastraban en silencio, Shizuo expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

“Siempre huyendo, eh pulga. Qué molestia. ¿Nadie te enseñó que no puedes huir de los líos que haces o de tus problemas? ¿Es eso? ". Arrancó una hoja muerta y esta se desmoronó en pedazos. Unos momentos después volvió a hablar." ¡Qué dolor! Sí, entonces, ¿qué es? Estás huyendo de mi ¿Eh? ¿O es de ti mismo? Bueno, sea lo que sea, tal vez no puedas cambiar porque eso es lo que hacen las pulgas ".

Se sentó allí por más tiempo disfrutando de la suave brisa y su meditación regresó a la pulga mientras miraba su espalda.

“¿Pero quieres saber qué? No creo que seas la peor escoria de la Tierra. Bueno, todavía eres una escoria, pero no la más vil. Hay gente mucho peor que tú. Quizás cuando estemos fuera de la isla te lo diré ".

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Aunque probablemente no".

Horas más tarde, con el comienzo del sol poniente, Izaya comenzó a moverse y podría haber sido porque el estómago de Shizuo sonó. Izaya miró, su rostro todavía somnoliento y gruñón por haber sido despertado, como un gato descontento sacado de su letargo y completamente incrédulo de haberse despertado por una razón tan inconcebible. ¿O tal vez esa era su cara normal al despertar?

Shizuo frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado. Pensó que había reflexionado lo suficiente.

Izaya se rascó la pierna. "Se siente como si algo me mordiera". Se levantó un poco el dobladillo del pantalón y en los tobillos había algunas marcas rojas. “Ugh. Siento picazón por todas partes ahora ".

"¿De Verdad? No me mordieron en absoluto ".

"Por supuesto que no. Tienes cuero en vez de piel. Como un elefante o un rinoceronte ".

"Eso es ridículo", dijo Shizuo mientras se levantaba, ahora capaz de moverse lo suficientemente bien. "Mi piel no es gris".

“No estoy diciendo que sea gris. Estoy diciendo que es dura ".

“Está bien, bien, lo que sea. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Izaya se sentó con cuidado antes de levantarse. Hizo una mueca de dolor y si Shizuo no hubiera estado mirando, se habría perdido.

Se agachó para recoger la bolsa negra. "¿Estás bien para caminar o qué?"

Dio unos pasos, pero era bastante obvio que parecía que le dolía. Probablemente se rompieron los puntos cuando se movió o los músculos de la espalda se lastimaron. "Probablemente pueda llegar al edificio en el que estábamos ayer".

"¿Quieres volver?" Shizuo no estaba tan ansioso por volver donde había golpeado a Izaya contra los monitores. Pero había comida y agua.

“Sí, ahí es donde dejamos al chico, ¿recuerdas, verdad? Tiene un collar y probablemente deberíamos conseguirlo hoy antes de que lleguen los helicópteros y hagan un barrido de la isla. No lo hicieron anoche, así que tal vez lo hagan hoy".

Shizuo tragó con dificultad. Esta era la parte en la que no había querido pensar. "Oh. Si. Eso tiene sentido."

Caminar allí era un paso lento con Izaya rezagado y notablemente cojeando mientras caminaba. Shizuo caminó lentamente a propósito y no mencionó lo lento que era Izaya.

Para cuando el pequeño edificio estuvo a la vista, el sol estaba a punto de sumergirse en el mar, quería ocupar los últimos rayos solo para eso.

Su ritmo se aceleró ligeramente y Shizuo mantuvo a Izaya en sus visión mientras caminaba. Cuando se acercaron a la estructura, redujeron la velocidad. Sus huellas todavía estaban allí desde anoche y Shizuo podía ver manchas de sangre oscura en la arena y áreas donde parecía que Izaya podría haber tropezado.

“Entonces sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad? El collar no se puede romper ".

Shizuo miró el agujero en la pared que hizo anoche, con el cemento roto en muchos lugares.

No había pensado en esto en absoluto. Realmente no habían hablado de eso, pero por supuesto, Izaya esperaba que él terminara esta parte. Las horas que estuvo sentado disfrutando de la sensación del sol podrían haber sido para estar preparándose para esto.

¿Se suponía que debía usar una piedra? ¿Una de las piezas de cemento en el suelo? ¿Usó sus manos?

"Uh ... ¿Supongo que simplemente entraré allí?" Todavía estaba mirando las rocas en el suelo preguntándose si las necesitaría.

"¿Necesitas que entre también?"

Si. No. No estaba seguro. Sacudió la cabeza.

Entró en el agujero y vio que la escalera que descendía a la sala de control estaba inundada de agua.

El hombre estaba justo donde lo había dejado, desplomado contra la pared, aunque ahora había algunas moscas posándose alrededor de su boca abierta. El aire estaba empezando a apagarse un poco. No es algo demasiado notable, pero se sentía.

El cuello relucía a la poca luz y allí estaba la cabeza del hombre girada hacia un lado. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era necesario quitarle la cabeza para poder llegar al cuello.

Sus dedos temblaron y los hizo curvar en un puño. Caminando más cerca hasta que se paró sobre el hombre, Shizuo se inclinó para poder alcanzarlo y tocarlo.

Los músculos de su cuello estaban rígidos y la dureza bajo la piel fría y pálida era tremendamente antinatural. Esos ojos, cerosos y amplios, estaban colocados como él había muerto mirándolo la otra noche.

Shizuo lo movió para que el cadáver estuviera frente a la pared, pero no pensó que esto fuera mucho mejor cuando parecía que el hombre estaba desplomado en el sueño.

Shizuo se cernió sobre la cabeza del hombre.

¿Estaba esto realmente bien? Estaba muerto, así que no importaba mucho, ¿verdad? ¿Se suponía que debía hacer esto como un parche curita: lento y con cuidado o rápido y sucio? Ninguno se sintió demasiado acogedor. Él dudó.

Necesitaban hacer esto. No importaba si no quería. No podía esperar que Izaya fuera quien lograra esto.

Se imaginó que este sería uno de los cabrones que los puso en la isla. Obligándolo a hacer esto ahora. Dejó que la ira guiara sus manos. Shizuo colocó sus dedos debajo de la mandíbula cuadrada del cuerpo. Pensó que sería difícil cuando se retorció. Sólo logró levantar el cuerpo. Dejó el cadáver. También necesitaría girarlo, tal vez poner la pierna sobre el hombro del hombre y luego tirar.

Todo lo que necesitó fue un poco de presión y luego hubo un crujido agudo. Usó demasiada fuerza mientras levantaba. Se necesitaba menos fuerza que doblar un letrero de la calle o quitar una barandilla. La cabeza se abalanzó sobre sus manos mientras se separaba, rasgando la mandíbula, la piel, los músculos y los huesos. Tampoco había mucha sangre, solo un poco logró llegar al cuello. El cuerpo se sacudió hacia un lado y la sangre oscura comenzó a filtrarse. Trató de poner el cuerpo en posición vertical como lo había encontrado por primera vez.

No fue hasta que le quitó el collar que miró la cabeza que tenía entre las manos y no supo qué hacer con ella. Giró al hombre hacia adelante una vez más y puso la cabeza en el regazo del hombre con sus brazos rígidos sosteniéndola como para devolvérsela. Como Celty sosteniendo su casco.

Eso no lo hizo sentir mejor en absoluto. Dio un paso atrás e ignoró la atenta mirada de Izaya. No esperaba lo que sería quitarle la cabeza a un hombre. Físicamente hablando no hizo casi ningún esfuerzo.

Caminó de regreso viendo al cielo el cual cada vez estaba más oscuro.


	27. Granos de la verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerebros distantes

El borde brumoso del sol poniéndose sobre el océano y los colores sangrando a través del aire y el agua eran luz suficiente para que Izaya observara a Shizuo colocando la cabeza decapitada, la que hace unos momentos había arrancado, en los brazos que esperaban del cuerpo.

Había algo infantil en ello, como un niño que había roto algo y trataba de volver a armarlo pero no sabía cómo. Sí, fue amable de una manera terrible, ingenua y grotesca.

Hace toda una vida, se habría burlado de Shizuo por esto, se habría reído burlonamente, en un sonoro éxtasis ante un gesto tan insignificante y sin sentido. Pero ahora, cuando Shizuo dio un paso atrás saliendo de la habitación ignorándolo por completo con una expresión retraída, Izaya solo podía mirar.

En lugar de salir a lavarse las manos, como esperaba, Shizuo puso el collar en la bolsa negra, luego metió las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó de pie frente al mar.

"Estás olvidando algo", Izaya gritó suavemente, y por lo que podía ver, la espalda de Shizuo se puso increíblemente tensa.

Así es. Había muchos más cuerpos contenidos en estas paredes. El hombre empuñando la motosierra era uno, pero había un montículo de cadáveres considerable en el pozo. Incluso desde donde estaba, podía oler el aire agrio. Quizás podrían recolectar estos collares mucho más rápido de lo que pensaron al principio ... si los collares estuvieran en algún lugar esperando a ser arrancados de las extremidades destrozadas, pero lo más probable es que no fuera así.

Shizuo se volvió hacia él lentamente, su rostro se arrugó cuando se dio cuenta de a qué se refería Izaya, todo el pozo estaba lleno de eso. No querría entrar allí, y esta vez, Izaya no lo obligaría.

"Cuando estabas ahí abajo, no viste ningún collar, ¿verdad?" No era justo esperar que Shizuo pudiera recordar esos detalles, e Izaya no lo culparía si quisiera mentir al respecto, pero por supuesto, no lo haría.

Shizuo frunció el ceño. "Estaba oscuro ...", hizo una pausa, luciendo rechazado mientras trabajaba con las imágenes en su mente. "Pero no creo que lo hubiera. No había ninguno".

Izaya pensó que este habría sido el caso. Probablemente no querrían desperdiciar los collares, así que hicieron que el hombre cortara los cuerpos. Pero entonces, ¿dónde le harían poner todos los dispositivos?

Las habitaciones que habían registrado estaban casi vacías. Había una escotilla que se usaba para dejar caer los collares a la sala de control, o —sus ojos se movieron rápidamente— arrojó los collares en el techo para que los hombres en helicópteros pudieran recuperarlos.

Si los collares cayeran, sería imposible encontrarlos sumergidos en el agua. Pero primero Izaya necesitaba comprobar algo. Se empujó con cuidado desde el borde de la pared derrumbada y caminó hacia el otro agujero en la pared, donde el olor era mucho peor. Mientras se apoyaba contra el cemento, el dolor punzante de tener que hacer todas esas compresiones con una sola mano llegó a todos los músculos, desde la mano hasta el hombro y el pecho. Izaya continuó moviéndose. Había suficiente luz para ver el interior. Incrustado en la pared estaba el hombre de la máscara de rostros cosidos. Las moscas eran más activas aquí, arrastrándose alrededor de la carne expuesta.

Izaya se tomó un segundo para evaluar cómo se veía el collar y vio que donde el ácido había devorado la garganta del hombre, también había atravesado partes del metal.

"El collar aquí se derritió en algunos lugares, es inutilizable", dijo Izaya mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Shizuo no dijo nada mientras apartaba la mirada del mar hacia Izaya. "Pero considerando que hay tantos cadáveres aquí, vale la pena intentarlo para ver si tal vez algunos de los collares fueron reubicados, y creo que hay una buena probabilidad de que hayan sido arrojados al techo".

Shizuo parecía escéptico. "¿Quieres que suba al techo?"

"Si."

Shizuo echó un rápido vistazo al edificio antes de dar un paso y escalar la pared, encontrando los mejores lugares para que sus largas extremidades los usaran mientras llegaba a la cima en cuestión de segundos. Izaya no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Shizuo saltara, sosteniendo dos collares más que parecían manchados con sangre seca, pero parecían intactos, que era lo que importaba.

"Genial", dijo Izaya. "Eso hace que nuestra cuenta sea cinco. Probablemente deberíamos recolectar tantos como podamos antes de que los helicópteros hagan un barrido de la isla. A menos que, por supuesto, necesites un descanso."

"No. Estoy bien. ¿Tú?" Shizuo preguntó bruscamente y miró el cabestrillo que descansaba contra su pecho.

"Estoy bien." No era exactamente una mentira, pero Izaya sabía que estaba llegando a su límite y ahora que estaba atrapado con Shizuo, entonces continuaría esforzándose. No se permitiría verse más débil o vulnerable frente a él.

Shizuo asintió y alcanzó la bolsa negra en la arena, colocando los otros dos collares adentro. Se lo echó a la espalda. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Ah, eso depende. Podríamos caminar una hora hasta el siguiente edificio y luego continuar, aunque no sabríamos si las personas que están dentro están vivas o muertas, o podríamos probar el bosque ..." Izaya no pudo ver mucho a través de los árboles altísimos. Tenían algunos teléfonos con duración de batería, aunque ninguna de las baterías era intercambiable con la suya.

"No sé tú, pero buscar agua estaría bien. Primero deberíamos ir a un río o una cascada", dijo Shizuo. "Creo que Mura-san nos mostró uno que estaba cerca."

Izaya estaba bastante reseco y mientras se apoyaba contra el edificio sonrió a pesar de que Shizuo no estaba mirando en su dirección. "Sabes, Mura está probablemente en la segunda tarea."

Hubo un momento en que Shizuo lo pensó y maldijo. "Ese bastardo de dos caras sabía cómo quitarse estas cosas, ¿eh? Me mintió. Definitivamente me mintió. ¡Ese hijo de puta! Debería haberlo enviado volando. Debería haberle dado un puñetazo en la cara y en la mandíbula para que no pueda volver a decir otra mentira ".

Con la ira en su rostro, Shizuo se parecía más a él. Izaya asintió con la cabeza. "Podrías hacer eso ... y podrías quitarle los collares".

"Si tiene alguno," refunfuñó Shizuo. "No llevaba nada encima".

"Tiene al menos dos. ¿Recuerdas que en la grabación usó esa piedra para partirle el cuello a ese tipo? La pantalla se oscureció después de eso, pero estoy seguro de que lo agregó a su colección".

Shizuo hizo un ruido desde el fondo de su garganta. "Ese bastardo. Debería haber sabido que estaba lleno de mierda. Sí, toda esta isla apesta. Hace que sea difícil distinguir entre mierda y más mierda."

"Hmm." Como un animal. Pero Izaya no se molestó en decirlo en voz alta. El viento se levantó y agitó suavemente su abrigo. Justo cuando el sol se ocultaba por completo, la silueta de algo negro en el horizonte llamó su atención antes de fundirse con el cielo índigo. Podría haber sido un animal o un barco, pero ahora estaba demasiado oscuro para saberlo.

Shizuo ya se dirigía hacia la línea de árboles e Izaya lo siguió con cansancio. Estaba considerablemente más oscuro y sostenía su hoja plegable en su mano buena. Esa presión por sí sola lastimó su mano, pero ignoró el dolor. "Todavía debería haber algunos teléfonos que funcionen en la bolsa".

El contenido resonó ruidosamente en el silencio circundante mientras Shizuo se movía. Todavía tenían la linterna, pero estaba casi muerta. Desde la pantalla del teléfono celular, la luz era apenas suficiente para que pudieran ver más allá del resplandor que los rodeaba. Si alguien se escondía detrás de un árbol largo y estrecho, no lo sabrían.

Primero sus ojos estaban abatidos, pero se encontró moviéndose hacia la espalda de Shizuo donde estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir la nueva cicatriz.

Le tomó demasiado esfuerzo acelerar sus pasos cuando su propia espalda estaba hinchada y los cortes cosidos tiraban cada vez que se movía dolorosamente. Si alguien quería matar a cualquiera de ellos, lo apuntaría a él, al que se quedaba atrás. Incluso en esta condición, confiaba en que podía esquivar cualquier cosa, pero eso significaba que tenía que mantenerse alerta y concentrarse cuando todo lo que quería hacer era descansar.

La humedad y el calor se pegaban a su piel, aunque no se quitaba el abrigo.

Quizás Shizuo notó su mirada o el hecho de que sus pasos se estuvieran alejando, miró por encima del hombro y se detuvo. Siempre había una intensidad en la mirada de Shizuo, y en la oscuridad con solo la luz suave apenas alcanzaba a ver su rostro, sus ojos marrones se veían negros.

Con él mirando, Izaya tuvo el asombroso impulso de darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre los árboles estrechos. Esto no fue por miedo a Shizuo, pero cuando finalmente lo alcanzó y Shizuo decidió caminar a su lado igualando su ritmo, Izaya se dio cuenta de por qué había querido regresar.

La cercanía era asfixiante. Insoportable.

De vuelta en Ikebukuro, donde sus peleas eran un borrón de una ciudad invertida, siempre había estado el viento delante de él y Shizuo siempre se acercaba al aire, nunca lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo.

Era extraño darse cuenta de esto ahora, después de más de dos días de estar muy cerca, pero eso fue, por supuesto, durante el tiempo que había estado ansioso por presenciar la muerte de Shizuo. No fue lo mismo.

Quería irse, más aún. No quería estar cerca de Shizuo; no si Shizuo lo estuviera observando tan de cerca y pudiera ver a través de él y posiblemente detectar todas las cosas que Izaya deseaba que no estuvieran allí, pero lo estaban y eran tan innegables y reales como los músculos adoloridos a lo largo de su brazo, todo eso era prueba de cuando se había negado a permitir que Shizuo muriera. Estaba demasiado cansado para luchar contra sus propios sentimientos o fingir que no sentía nada.

Lo hizo reacio a estar cerca de Shizuo. Izaya no quería que esas cosas fueran expuestas, era demasiado humillante, débil e indescriptible. Fue demasiado humano.

También fue inútil. Shizuo había dejado en claro que solo estaba interesado en las mujeres. Y no solo eso, sino mujeres que tenían un carácter completamente opuesto al de Izaya. Izaya podía imaginarse fácilmente a una mujer dulce, cariñosa y bonita que adoraba a Shizuo, que podría calmar la naturaleza destructiva de éste y juntos vivirían una vida sencilla y modesta, y él solo se convertiría en un mal recuerdo.

Con suerte, estaría viviendo lo suficientemente lejos como para no saber nunca tal cosa.

Lo que significaba que no tenía absolutamente ninguna posibilidad y quedarse con Shizuo por más tiempo solo terminaría doliendo. Y las tontas razones que tenía Shizuo para querer permanecer juntos no serían suficientes para mantener a Izaya cerca.

Shizuo se daría cuenta de su mala elección o Izaya se escabulliría cuando pudiera.

Sin embargo, ahora sería más difícil, con el hombre mucho más cerca que antes. Tan cerca que si Izaya quisiera, podría inclinarse y rozar su brazo desnudo, hacer que pareciera un accidente.

Miró hacia el suelo cuando Shizuo se dio cuenta. Tenía esa sensación pesada y sofocante y un inconfundible calor ardía contra su cuello y orejas.

Esto no funcionaría en absoluto. Bien podría cabrear a Shizuo y terminar con esto ahora. Al menos entonces Shizuo podría odiarlo para siempre y las cosas serían como deberían. Cualquiera que sea la camaradería que habían construido, Izaya podría destruirla con unas pocas palabras de despedida.

Se lamió el labio inferior donde estaba hinchado y agrietado. Realmente tenía sed. Mientras caminaba hacia el arroyo, pensaba en algo bueno para lastimar a Shizuo.

El sonido del agua fluyendo llegó antes de lo esperado. En la penumbra, los músculos de Shizuo se tensaron a lo largo de su torso y brazos, e Izaya sabiamente dirigió su atención a cualquiera que se escondiera en la oscuridad. No había nadie a quien pudiera ver.

El agua, negra en la oscuridad, fluía agradablemente sobre rocas y exuberantes plantas. Tenía aproximadamente un metro y medio de ancho y no era muy profundo, con piedras redondas en el fondo. Soltó su navaja y sumergió la mano en el agua fría. Fluyó reconfortante contra sus dedos.

"¿Hueles eso?" Shizuo susurró cerca de él. Izaya respiró profundamente, pero por supuesto, solo estaba el aire limpio y fuerte a su alrededor, dulce y espeso con vida vegetal y suciedad. En todo caso, la tierra olía demasiado a cobre. Como hierro y sangre.

"Creo que alguien murió cerca. También hay demasiado silencio". La voz de Shizuo era baja e Izaya entendió lo que quería decir. Examinó sus alrededores pero no vio nada. El agua que fluía cerca era tentadora y después de pasar la mayor parte del día caluroso sin agua, su cuerpo la ansiaba.

Shizuo acercó la escasa luz del teléfono celular a la superficie del agua. Las profundidades parecían prístinas y la luz se reflejaba hermosamente en la superficie. No parecía que alguien hubiera arrojado el cuerpo de un muerto al agua.

Shizuo dejó el teléfono antes de deslizar sus manos debajo de la superficie durante unos segundos, la recogió y la probó. "Sabe limpio".

Eso era tan bueno como seguro para él y se acercó para traer un puñado de frescor refrescante contra su garganta y lengua. Inmediatamente necesitó más y se llenó, sin importarle que el agua se derramara por su antebrazo y se acumulara en su manga. Se llevó el agua a la cara y al cuello, eso empapó su abrigo.

Izaya escuchó atentamente cualquier cosa más allá del paso del agua y el zumbido esporádico de los insectos. La bolsa negra se arrugó cuando Shizuo sacó la botella de plástico para enjuagarla y llenarla. La volvió a meter en la bolsa y se puso de pie, y desde donde Shizuo se había salpicado, gotas de agua cayeron hasta el borde de sus pantalones.

Izaya tomó dos tragos más antes de limpiarse la boca.

Era obvio que si comenzaba una pelea con Shizuo ahora sería terriblemente estúpido y realmente no quería escapar solo para chocar contra un árbol o tropezar con un arbusto. No lo haría ahora.

Cruzaron el arroyo e Izaya pisó rocas que sobresalían para evitar mojarse.

Shizuo los estaba guiando hacia el olor a sangre y esta vez caminó un poco más adelante. Primero vieron las salpicaduras de sangre y luego oyeron el bajo y gutural rugido de un gruñido de advertencia más cerca de lo que era cómodo.

Se detuvieron y Shizuo levantó más la luz del teléfono celular. Dos ojos brillantes se reflejaban en la oscuridad, muy cerca del suelo y lo suficientemente lejos como para que pudieran retroceder lentamente. El olor a sangre era imposible de ignorar y se hizo obvio que esta pantera negra todavía estaba consumiendo una comida humana.

"Nunca le des la espalda a un felino. Solo activará sus instintos para perseguirte". Izaya dijo en voz baja.

"Diablos. ¿Eso es lo que es? ¿Por qué suena como un dinosaurio?"

"¿Un dinosaurio?" Izaya rió disimuladamente. "¿De verdad, un dinosaurio? ¿Seguro que no lo estás confundiendo con cómo roncas?"

"¿Hah? ¿Crees que sueno así? Bueno ..." Su voz, como un gruñido frustrado, era tan parecida a la de un animal que Izaya se rió un poco más. "¡Al menos no estoy poseído, ya sabes, riendo horriblemente y murmurando 'humanos' mientras duermo!"

Izaya habría estado preocupado por hablar dormido, pero estaba seguro de que Shizuo se lo estaba inventando, bueno, casi seguro. Una vez Namie le había dicho algo similar cuando se había quedado dormido en su escritorio. "Oh, por favor. No me río horriblemente."

"Y no ronco. Así que cállate, estoy tratando de hacer algo aquí". Shizuo dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante. El gruñido y el escupir se hicieron más fuertes, e Izaya pudo distinguir la forma de su cuerpo negro enrollado sobre un vientre destrozado y expuesto.

"¿Vas por el collar, de verdad? Esa es una pantera negra con la que estás peleando, un depredador ápice. Posiblemente el animal más peligroso de esta isla".

"No parece tan grande", dijo Shizuo.

"Se está comiendo a un hombre adulto".

El animal pasó por encima de un brazo torcido mientras se enderezaba, moviendo el extremo de su cola y abriendo una mandíbula para revelar cuatro dientes salientes que brillaban húmedos.

Shizuo no parecía preocupado mientras miraba al animal hacia abajo, ignorando la respiración pesada y gruñendo mientras continuaba acercándose. Los árboles eran demasiado largos para arrancarlos, pero rompió uno por el tronco para dejarlo caer más cerca de la pantera negra.

El suelo absorbió el impacto y la elegante criatura negra vaciló. Entendiendo instintivamente que Shizuo era algo diferente, un depredador como él, el gran gato parpadeó, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y esos ojos brillantes desaparecieron mientras se escabullía y dejaba al muerto con la amenaza mayor.

"Mira", dijo Shizuo, "el gato no era tan grande".

"Eso es porque tienes suerte de que el animal fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo echarse atrás, ¿verdad?"

"De ningún modo."

Shizuo se dirigió hacia el cuerpo. Los helechos ocultaban el suelo teñido de rojo y algún que otro trozo de carne y órgano.

Izaya se sentía aún más cansado ahora que la adrenalina se estaba calmando. Pasando por encima del árbol roto, se sentó en él mientras Shizuo inspeccionaba el cadáver destrozado. Había heridas punzantes en la unión del cuello y el hombro del hombre. El collar estaba bien, solo húmedo y pegajoso.

Los dedos de Shizuo se crisparon cuando puso una mano debajo de la mandíbula del hombre y la otra en la parte posterior de su cuello. La luz del teléfono celular estaba en algún lugar debajo resaltando su perfil. Su labio se curvó con disgusto y cerró los ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se retorcieron y crujieron los huesos y luego dió tirón. Piel y músculos destrozados sonando húmedos y rápidos. Esta vez había más sangre cuando brotó de la abertura y se derramó alrededor de sus suelas negras. Shizuo dejó caer la cabeza en el charco de sangre y quitó el collar del muñón del cuello.

No dijo nada mientras retrocedía y se dirigía hacia el arroyo. Mientras se llevaba la luz con él, Izaya miró con cautela a través de la extensión negra de árboles y arbustos donde había desaparecido el gran felino. Estaba casi demasiado oscuro para ver el contorno del cadáver, y en la noche tranquila, Izaya se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de viento entrelazó las ramas y abanicó las hojas. Se puso de pie para seguir hacia donde se dirigía Shizuo para lavarse la sangre.

"Hace demasiado calor", dijo Shizuo irritado mientras se quitaba los pantalones y los zapatos, dejaba el teléfono y se sentaba en el agua. Sus manos rompieron la superficie y se salpicó.

El teléfono se atenuó en advertencia unos momentos antes de que la pantalla se oscureciera. Izaya podía acercarse y tocarlo, mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol y miraba el agua centellear, al menos ahora no importaría dónde vagaran sus ojos.

"El agua es agradable", dijo Shizuo. "¿Seguro que no quieres calmarte?"

"Estoy bien." Dijo con calma. Pero en realidad no lo estaba. Se sentía demasiado agotado. Izaya solo quería apoyarse contra el árbol y dejarse caer.

Si cabreó a Shizuo, aunque no demasiado ya que su cuerpo no podía soportar otra paliza, ¿entonces qué?

Sería un desafío recoger los collares él solo. Su único brazo activo ya estaba adolorido, y usar su cuchillo para cortar todo ese tejido, huesos y músculos sería una tarea ardua y larga cuando Shizuo podría hacerlo en segundos. Pero tampoco se permitiría volverse dependiente de Shizuo.

Ah ... de nuevo, realmente no dependería de él si lo estuviera usando. Una vez que tuvieran suficientes collares, él siempre podría irse y llevárselos, de esa manera Shizuo podría seguir despreciándolo, así es como deberían ser las cosas. Cómo se suponía que debía ser. Y si hubiera más tareas ... entonces podría ir calculando todo a su propio ritmo.

Ignoró cómo se estaba formando rápidamente una migraña con sus pensamientos.

Fue culpa de Shizuo por hacer que se quedara. Shizuo debería saberlo mejor. Esto sería lo mejor. Sí, lo mejor para él sería olvidarse de Shizuo.

Ha dicho eso antes, ¿no? ¿Y a dónde lo llevó eso?

Izaya se llevó una mano a la cálida frente que estaba húmeda de cuando se había lavado la cara.

Esta vez no se equivocaría.

Shizuo se puso de pie y peinó su cabello hacia atrás, saliendo y dejando que la gravedad goteara el agua.

Primero tomó el teléfono antes de colgarse los pantalones y la bolsa negra al hombro y llevar sus zapatos. "Vamos", dijo en voz baja y la luz se instaló alrededor de ellos.

Izaya se apartó del árbol, hizo una sonrisa irónica en sus labios para enmascarar la mueca. "Sí, mientras la noche todavía esté llena de muertos."

"Será mejor que no estés disfrutando esto." Shizuo lo fulminó con la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron y lo mantuvieron en su lugar.

Izaya dejó que algo de lo que estaba sintiendo se mostrara en su rostro. "Todo lo contrario, apenas puedo soportar mucho más de ti".

Shizuo midió su expresión, pero cuanto más Izaya miraba, menos molesto se veía. "Bueno, ¿no es una pena?" Dijo y se encogió de hombros. "¿Alguna vez eres honesto contigo mismo?"

Izaya sonrió, sin dejar que ninguna de las punzadas de pavor se lo impidiera. "Shizu-chan, la verdad y el conocimiento siempre han sido mi especialidad. Sé lo que siento porque es mío".

Los ojos de Shizuo no vacilaron. Rara vez lo hacían. "La verdad retorcida no es verdad en absoluto".

"Estás equivocado en eso. La verdad retorcida es una forma de verdad, pero manipulada para los propios medios. Además, he sido honesto conmigo mismo". Sonaba lo suficientemente seguro, porque sí, esa era la verdad.

"Las medias verdades tampoco son verdades".

Izaya sonrió de verdad ahora. "Bueno, la mitad de un cerebro tampoco es un cerebro. Oh, lo siento, me refiero a una sola célula de un cerebro".

Y como era de esperar, Shizuo mordió el anzuelo.

"Eres molesto, siempre una plaga."

Se sintió aliviado cuando Shizuo se dio la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar en silencio: el aire a su alrededor estaba solo un poco más tenso. Finalmente, el arroyo se llenó de una pequeña piscina estancada verde con algas.

Caminaron un poco más cuando se levantó el viento y pronto cobraron vida los helicópteros.

"Vinieron mucho más temprano esta noche", comentó Izaya cuando una elegante máquina negra pasó sobre sus cabezas y se cernió bastante cerca de la dirección en la que se dirigían. "Tal vez no querían que coleccionáramos más".

"Suena como algo que harían esos bastardos", dijo Shizuo y apartó la mirada del cielo. La espalda de Izaya estaba tan adolorida que probablemente habría tenido que detenerse pronto de todos modos. "Entonces deberíamos ir a algún lugar para descansar".

"Sí. No tiene sentido mirar ahora."

Estaban cerca de la ladera de una montaña y encontraron un área que se había hundido en las rocas. Shizuo le agregó más espacio como lo haría un verdadero hombre de las cavernas para un refugio.

Estaba más fresco aquí, con muchas plantas que oscurecían la vista. Shizuo salió a recoger algunas hojas para hacer el piso más cómodo, e Izaya asintió con la cabeza con cansancio, desmayándose antes de que Shizuo regresara.


	28. Corriendo sangre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo cual apuntó a la boca de Izaya, untándola un poco en la esquina, pero se las arregló para meter la mayor parte allí.

Había tantos tipos diferentes de hojas, que Shizuo no sabía cuáles llevar. Llevaba todo lo que podía, que era sin duda, una cantidad excesiva. Había hojas largas y cerosas, tan largas como su torso, algunas peludas y otras que olían a una fusión de menta y cerveza. Pasó junto a grandes hongos que crecían a los lados de los árboles con manchas de diferentes colores y deseaba que crecieran frutas en esos árboles en lugar de hongos: como mangos, plátanos u otras frutas tropicales que deberían haber estado allí y que hubieran sido realmente agradables. Su estómago gruñía como un animal enojado.

Probablemente debería salir a buscar comida ... aunque no podía desperdiciar la duración de la batería del teléfono. Solo le quedaba el treinta y nueve por ciento.

Levantó las largas hojas sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar de regreso al lugar donde había dejado a Izaya. Las hojas que tocaban su piel directamente estaban frescas y el viento mantenía la humedad soportable. El pequeño hueco en la pared de roca que habían encontrado era pequeño, capaz de acomodar a cuatro hombres grandes y un hombre delgado. No era lo suficientemente alto para que pudieran estar de pie, pero podían sentarse muy bien.

Se aseguró de escuchar con atención mientras caminaba. Cómo encontraron este pequeño espacio fue realmente por suerte, fue cuando Izaya se detuvo cerca de la abertura y sintió la ligera diferencia de temperatura.

Shizuo dejó que la luz del teléfono se apagara. Realmente no lo necesitaba cuando sus otros sentidos podían guiarlo bien. La luna creciente y las estrellas salpicaban la noche y trazaban los contornos de árboles y arbustos. En la entrada, un poco más oscura que la piedra circundante, Shizuo se quitó el bulto del hombro y se bajó para no golpearse la cabeza y posiblemente causar un derrumbe y aplastarlos hasta la muerte, ya que Izaya lo había señalado sin gracia. Aunque Shizuo realmente no creía que tal cosa pudiera ser posible. Siendo bastante alto, se había golpeado la cabeza con los marcos de las puertas en numerosas ocasiones y un par de veces había roto la madera y el yeso, pero ni una sola vez había hecho que una casa se derrumbara por eso.

"¿Pulga?" Dijo en voz baja. No hubo respuesta, y Shizuo encendió el teléfono e iluminó con la luz a Izaya sentado, apoyado contra la pared de la cueva en una posición que parecía incómoda. Shizuo dejó caer las hojas al suelo y trató de distribuirlas todas uniformemente mientras lo hacía. "Hey, Izaya," dijo más fuerte esta vez, pero Izaya estaba durmiendo y no se movió.

Shizuo chasqueó. Izaya debe haber estado exhausto si dormía así, sin siquiera su cuchillo plegable a su lado. Pensó en dejarlo en esa posición incómoda, luego frunció el ceño profundamente. Dejar que Izaya durmiera así no le haría ningún bien y Shizuo realmente no quería ser molestado por quejas tan tediosas mañana.

Se acercó y tocó su hombro, sintiendo el calor a través de la chaqueta. El toque se convirtió en un codazo, luego en una suave sacudida y finalmente Izaya gimió despierto, parpadeando enojado ante la luz en las manos de Shizuo y luego en su rostro.

"Déjame solo", dijo Izaya con malicia y vio el montón de hojas antes de descansar sobre ellas de lado, de cara a la pared.

"Pulga..." Shizuo contuvo su irritada respuesta. ¿Solo? ¿Izaya quería estar solo? ¿Seguía hablando de eso? Si quería estar solo y no podía soportar estar cerca de él, ¿entonces por qué diablos le salvó la vida?

Su estómago gruñó y Shizuo se dio cuenta de que era un desperdicio estar tan enojado si eso le daba aún más hambre. Puso una mano sobre su estómago y sintió como retumbaba indignado. La idea de quedarse despierto mientras Izaya dormía era demasiado deprimente para su estómago. ¿Quizás podría ir a buscar un poco de comida? Justo alrededor de donde estaban ...

Se pasó una mano por la cara. Sería inútil. Solo estaría desperdiciando la duración de la batería y probablemente también su energía. Pero aún así, no quería quedarse despierto. Si tan solo hubiera una puerta pegada a la pared de roca. ¡Ah! Bueno, sí, podría poner algo demasiado pesado para moverlo como puerta. Renovado con energía, Shizuo regresó a la noche y pensó en lo que podría usar para atrincherarse. Podría apilar algunos árboles, pero eso probablemente era demasiado obvio. Le vendría bien una piedra lo suficientemente grande. Eso le sonó bastante bien. Caminó alrededor de la pared de roca, buscando algo que pudiera sacar del suelo.

Tuvo que ir más lejos antes de encontrar algo lo suficientemente grande que sobresaliera del suelo. Se metió el teléfono en los pantalones antes de agacharse y buscar dónde colocar las manos. Se detuvo y la piedra se derrumbó donde la sostenía. Parecía estar incrustada en el suelo, así que en su lugar, pateó la roca donde estaba cerca de la base tres veces antes de que cediera. Era del tamaño de medio coche y lo recogió y se lo llevó.

Aunque normalmente podía hacer algo como esto mientras también levantaba un automóvil, Shizuo sintió que sus extremidades temblaban por la fuerza, su hambre lo hacía sentirse más débil de lo que se había dado cuenta. Regresó y bajó la roca frente a la entrada por un lado para poder ir primero a su escondite antes de dejarla caer tan suavemente como pudo.

Cubría la mayor parte de la entrada, lo cual era bueno, ya que pensó que necesitaban aire para respirar de todos modos. Dejó que el sudor se enfriara de su espalda antes de asentarse sobre las hojas a unos metros de Izaya, se puso más cerca de la roca donde el viento podría alcanzarlo más fácilmente. Sus piernas eran demasiado largas para estirarse por completo. Poco después se quedó dormido con los sonidos de la noche.

Un gruñido enojado lo despertó y un dolor se apoderó de su estómago. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de que no era un animal, sino su hambre.

Rayas de luz se filtraron a través de la entrada, y Shizuo miró hacia la pared, reacio a moverse y hacer mucho cuando sentía que no había comido nada en semanas. Respiró hondo y sintió el sabor de la menta amarga en la lengua. Esas hojas comenzaban a oler lo suficientemente bien como para comerlas y su boca salivaba de anhelo. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba acostado Izaya, todavía mirando hacia otro lado.

Su estómago se apretó de dolor y Shizuo se dió la vuelta para que los sonidos pudieran amortiguarse. Pronto tendría que ir a buscar comida. No podría concentrarse si no lo hacía. Mientras esperaba un rato y no podía volver a dormirse, Shizuo se sentó, metió la mano en su bolsa negra para tomar un sorbo de agua, luego, tan silenciosamente como pudo, empujó la roca a un lado con los músculos tensos. La luz se derramó inmediatamente a su alrededor, era demasiado brillante, se protegió los ojos. Estaba listo para irse cuando escuchó a Izaya sentarse. Shizuo miró hacia atrás. "Lo siento si te desperté."

El moretón a lo largo de la mejilla de Izaya se veía mucho mejor, ya no parecía como si le hubieran golpeado repetidamente en la cara. Se estiró con un brazo hacia arriba, pero hizo una mueca cuando tiró algo de la manera incorrecta. "Tu estómago lo hizo. Hace un tiempo."

Ahora se sentía un poco avergonzado. "Voy a salir a buscar algo de comer ahora. Puedes dormir aquí más tiempo si quieres".

"No", dijo mientras maniobraba fuera de la cueva, con mucha más gracia de lo que debería haberlo hecho alguien tan herido. "podría levantarme ahora." Entrecerró los ojos al salir, los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de las nubes nubladas hacían que todo pareciera demasiado blanco.

Aunque su rostro estaba un poco menos magullado, los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos eran tan prominentes como la noche anterior. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano. "¿Crees que puedes pescar atún esta vez, Shizu-chan?"

"No estoy de humor para el atún," dijo Shizuo con más rudeza de lo que quería decir. Pero realmente no quería saber en qué tipo de problemas se metería Izaya si lo dejaba solo sin la supervisión adecuada.

"Ah."

Fueron en la dirección en la que se habían dirigido la noche anterior. Sabía que si continuaban por este camino el tiempo suficiente, llegarían al otro lado de la isla por donde habían comenzado. Pero también era a través de donde estaban las trampas.

Recordó que no podía caminar tan rápido, incluso si ansiaba moverse lo más rápido posible ante la perspectiva del desayuno. En cambio, siguió el ritmo de Izaya y se acercó lo suficiente como para estar casi uno al lado del otro.

Shizuo miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que se pareciera siquiera remotamente a algo comestible, obviamente ignorando la plétora de coloridos hongos que crecían a lo largo de su camino. Le recordaba a los dulces, pero Shizuo no se dejaría engañar.

Había pájaros pequeños que ocasionalmente volaban sobre sus cabezas, pero eran tan pequeños como gorriones y probablemente no valdría la pena comerlos. El solo pensarlo le daba asco. Seguro que no tendría sabor a pollo. Su estómago hizo otro ruido lamentable y Shizuo gimió.

"He oído que los gusanos saben a tocino frito". Comentó Izaya. "Si realmente tienes tanta hambre."

"Estás mintiendo." Mierda. Dijo tocino. Incluso su boca comenzó a hacer agua.

"No lo estoy." Izaya se rió entre dientes y Shizuo vio cómo su mano se apartaba de una rama baja. "Imagina un trozo de tocino aceitoso que arrojas al suelo, mueve la mano y mete toda la tierra allí, y sorpresa: ¡tocino fresco!"

Shizuo podía imaginarlo. Si tuviera tocino y lo dejara caer, definitivamente aún lo comería. "Deja de decir tocino." Murmuró con irritación.

"Ah, también hay insectos. He leído en línea que tienden a tener un sabor como la nuez, especialmente cuando se tuestan. Te gustan los cacahuetes, ¿verdad? ¿Sabías que algunos escarabajos saben a fruta? Manzanas o melones dependiendo del tipo. Solo mantén la boca abierta el tiempo suficiente y estoy seguro de que algo te alimentará ".

"Tonto."

"Los insectos pueden ser bastante deliciosos y nutritivos si los pruebas. Te sorprendería saber cuántos humanos en el mundo comen insectos. Es fascinante, de verdad. Tal vez desarrolles predilección por ellos".

Un insecto grande y gordo se arrastraba por la base de un árbol. Sus delgadas piernas se frotaron entre sí y emitieron un sonido agudo. "Nunca. Nop. Prefiero comer cualquier otra cosa. ¿Y qué sabes sobre comer insectos? ¿Los comes? Las pulgas no comen otros insectos, solo sangre, ¿verdad?"

Izaya se burló. "No seas estúpido. Por supuesto que no lo hago."

"Exactamente. Apuesto a que las pulgas son las peores cosas que podrías comer".

"No diría que lo peor, pero es perjudicial para tu salud. La ingestión de pulgas podría producir Tenias y una variedad de otras cosas no deseadas".

Shizuo frunció el ceño y se limpió el flequillo húmedo de los ojos. "Entonces los parásitos albergan otros parásitos, ¿eh? Suena como un mundo difícil".

"A nivel microscópico, supongo que sí". Luego miró hacia arriba, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, desvió la mirada hacia los árboles que los rodeaban. "Y antes de que me preguntes, no tengo Tenias".

"No pensé que tuvieras. Como si hubiera espacio suficiente para otro parásito en ti, eh."

Shizuo no tenía ni idea de cómo pasaron de comer insectos a parásitos. Pero al menos ahora había perdido una pequeña porción de su apetito, lo cual era agradable. Pero esa pausa de perder su interés en la comida solo duró los siguientes cinco minutos cuando su estómago se dio a conocer nuevamente.

Aplastó algunos insectos que se le acercaron demasiado a la cara y apartó las telarañas que eran lo suficientemente bajas como para que no pudiera agacharse para evitarlas. A medida que miraba más y más intensamente, las cosas comenzaron a parecerle extrañamente familiares, lo cual era extraño ya que todo, en su mayor parte, se parecía a todo lo demás en esta maldita isla.

Mientras caminaban a través de un bajo saliente de enredaderas, comenzó a darse cuenta de por qué le resultaba familiar. Mura, el bastardo de dos caras, les había mostrado este camino. Estaban esas flores blancas en el mismo parche que él había mirado. Estaban esas mismas rocas sobresalientes. Esos mismos árboles con penes y pelotas.

Miró los grandes bultos colgantes, pero luego recordó cómo sabían por dentro, y su boca comenzó a hacer agua y su estómago se retorció de hambre. "Son las bolas de coco", dijo justo cuando Izaya hablaba.

"¡Nueces de Heiwajima!"

"¿Dejarías eso?" Shizuo gruñó, y por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Izaya frunciendo el ceño con lo que podría haber sido disgusto.

"¿Hmm? Pero Shizu-chan," su mano se movió con una floritura. "Este podría ser tu boleto a la fama. Imagina el dinero que podrías obtener por descubrir esto. Todos sabrían tu nombre y hablarían maravillados de tus enormes nueces".

"Te digo que lo dejes ¿y sigues diciendo esta mierda?"

Izaya sonrió aún más. "Pero debes asumir cierta responsabilidad por ser el descubridor de esos cocos".

"No descubrí una mierda. Y todavía quieres que asuma algo de responsabilidad, ¿eh? Entonces, ¿qué tal si lo nombro yo mismo y lo llamo, el maldito-molesto-y-feo-como-la-mierda-Izaya-coco ¡ está bien! "

"Es un poco prolijo ..." Dijo Izaya con dudas. Pasó por encima de un árbol caído. "Y nada creativo".

"Lidia con eso." Shizuo dejó caer la bolsa negra y atravesó algunos arbustos para quedar de pie debajo de uno de ellos. Estaba demasiado alto para alcanzarlo.

"¿Sabes que cada año mueren más humanos por los cocos que por los tiburones?"

"...¿Entonces...?"

"Entonces sería una lástima que una de tus preciosas nueces se te cayera encima, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, qué desgarrador". Miró al suelo en busca de alguna que se haya caído, pero no había ninguna allí. En cambio miró hacia el árbol y agarró la corteza rugosa.

"¿De verdad te vas a comer eso?" Había ese disgusto en su voz, pero Shizuo realmente no vio ningún problema, sobretodo cuando su estómago se sentía mucho más desesperado sabiendo que pronto obtendría algo. No se molestó en responder mientras subía. Agarró una concha peluda y la tiró al suelo. Dejó caer cuatro más, oyendo los golpes contra las raíces antes de soltar la rama también. Los proyectiles no se habían agrietado en absoluto por el impacto. Se las arregló para sostenerlos a todos en sus brazos antes de encontrar una roca algo plana para sentarse.

"¿Podrías pasarme la bolsa?"

Izaya se la pasó, la recogió de entre las plantas en espiral y la dejó caer a los pies de Shizuo.

Shizuo aflojó el cordón y metió la mano en el interior, donde se movió alrededor del contenido buscando la pequeña botella. La bolsa estaba casi llena de collares de metal. Sintió el plástico suave de algo que no era el desinfectante de manos ni la botella de agua y la aflojó para mirar dentro. Había una botella de enjuague bucal. Izaya debió haberlo metido, pero no pensó más en eso cuando realmente tenía hambre. Agarró el desinfectante de manos y agregó una cantidad del tamaño de una moneda a su palma antes de frotarse rápidamente las manos y las mantuvo allí por un segundo.

"Gracias por la comida."

Sabía que debía tener cuidado ahora mientras abría el coco. Lo golpeó un rico olor. Ofreció la mitad, pero Izaya miró el coco partido y dio un paso atrás y encontró su propia piedra para sentarse.

"Adelante, Shizu-chan. Realmente no estoy de humor para eso."

"¿No tienes hambre?"

"El sabor es demasiado nauseabundo para mí".

Shizuo estaba listo para llevarse el coco a la boca y beber el dulce líquido, pero hizo una pausa. "Deberías comer algo." Vio un gran insecto contra un árbol cercano. Era negro y rechoncho con más piernas de las que probablemente eran necesarias.

Shizuo bajó una de las mitades de coco antes de tomar una ramita y apuntar, atravesando al insecto. Le ofreció esto a Izaya en su lugar. Las entrañas blancas del insecto goteaban.

"Aquí. Te gustan los cacahuetes, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que si los tostas, no notarás la diferencia".

"¡Ja!" Izaya sonrió. "¡Así que me estabas escuchando! ¿Y me estás ofreciendo bichos para comer? Qué asquerosamente dulce de tu parte. Si no supiera nada mejor, pensaría que realmente te importa".

"No tendría que hacerlo si dejaras de ser un idiota. Come algo, está bien. O lo próximo que encuentre haré que te lo tragues." Arrojó al suelo al insecto que aún temblaba.

"Hmm. Entonces esperaré con ansias lo que sea."

"No me pongas a prueba, pulga, te arrepentirás." Finalmente, dejó que su hambre ganara y bebió el agua de coco transparente. El sabor era como un coco con un sabor más cítrico, crujiente, dulce y suave en su lengua. La siguiente capa era blanda con una consistencia similar a la gelatina. Se llevó un bocado a la boca. Tenía aún más sabor.

"Mierda, esto es bueno," gimió Shizuo cuando el sabor prácticamente se derritió en su boca. Debajo de la capa de gelatina estaba la parte blanca más dura del coco. Como si fuera una naranja, retiró la cáscara hasta el borde blanco. Tenía solo dos centímetros de grosor, pero como el coco era tan grande, la cantidad eventualmente lo llenaría. Rompió pedazos y los masticó.

Hizo lo mismo con la otra mitad del coco. Cuando terminó, no estaba ni cerca de estar lleno. Fue mientras terminaba el tercer coco que su hambre disminuyó, pero todavía no estaba realmente lleno. El cuarto coco se partió por la mitad y tuvo cuidado con el dulce líquido que contenía. Shizuo luego escuchó un gruñido, y miró a la pulga sentada allí aburrido, pero atento.

Izaya debe haber estado igualmente hambriento, si no más, considerando que su cuerpo se estaba recuperando de sus heridas. Solo empeoraría si no tuviera la energía.

"Come un poco", dijo Shizuo mientras colocaba la mitad de un coco en el regazo de Izaya. "Te sentirás mejor."

Izaya miró primero al coco en su regazo y luego a Shizuo. "Ya dije que es demasiado dulce para mí".

"Sí, bueno, te lo comiste antes y estabas bien. Deja de molestarte por eso ahora. Necesitas comer algo".

"Estás siendo aún más molesto, ¿alguna vez has pensado en eso?"

El coco en su mano se partió, lo estaba agarrando con mucha fuerza. "¿Qué tal si te cuidas para que yo no tenga que serlo?"

"Nadie te obliga a hacer nada, Shizu-chan", dijo Izaya con frialdad y tiró el coco al suelo. Sonó antes de descansar con el lado derecho hacia arriba, la mayor parte del líquido se desperdició ahora.

Shizuo alcanzó a Izaya y agarró la pechera de su abrigo. Tiró de él hacia adelante. Ni siquiera lo pensó mientras mojaba los dedos en el coco y tomaba un puñado de gelatina. Todo lo cual apuntó a la boca de Izaya, untándola un poco en la esquina, pero se las arregló para meter la mayor parte allí.

Mantuvo su mano sujeta allí hasta que supo que Izaya había tragado. Shizuo retiró su mano.

Izaya tosió y logró mantener el equilibrio. Él miró hacia arriba y escupió el resto de su boca.

Shizuo le devolvió la mirada de manera uniforme. Pensó en hacerlo de nuevo, para que comiera y se callara.

Izaya lamió un poco de coco de su labio inferior. La comisura de su boca todavía estaba magullada e hinchada y por alguna razón inexplicable, Shizuo lo miró fijamente.

Un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo sugerente que era. Un rubor amenazaba con calentarle las mejillas.

Shizuo alcanzó el coco que Izaya había dejado caer y lo empujó tan suavemente como pudo contra el pecho de Izaya. Izaya todavía hizo una mueca.

"Cómete eso tú mismo o te haré comerlo."

Shizuo no se atrevió a mirar mientras Izaya se limpiaba el resto de la cara con el dorso de la mano, pero lo miró a los ojos mientras Izaya hablaba.

"Te odio."

Normalmente no le importaría un carajo cómo se sentía Izaya hacia él, pero ahora se enojaba. Deseó que no le importara una mierda.

"¿Sí? ¿Entonces me odias? ¿Quieres estar solo? Entonces, ¿por qué diablos no me dejaste morir?" Su voz se elevó y el silencio del bosque en respuesta fue estremecedor.

Después de una pausa, Izaya habló con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué?" Él rió entre dientes. "Porque, obviamente, no has sufrido lo suficiente".

Shizuo honestamente no podía creerlo. Mirando a Izaya con todas sus heridas y todo su orgullo obstinado, simplemente no tenía sentido. Y como no podía creerlo, pensó que probablemente era una mentira. Esa fue la única razón por la que se contuvo.

"¿Es eso así?" Shizuo dijo lenta y pesadamente. "Entonces, ¿por qué parece que eres el único que sufre en mi compañía?"

Parecía que Izaya no había predicho esta respuesta casi tranquila. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió como siempre lo hacía antes de decir algo particularmente desagradable. "Estuve jugando contigo durante dos días enteros. ¿De verdad eres tan idiota como para pensar que no seguiría haciéndolo?"

Shizuo apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos. "Detente."

Izaya continuó como si no se diera cuenta. "Podría estar mintiéndote sobre la segunda tarea y nunca lo sabrías. Tal vez solo quiero verte hacer cosas que odias. Tal vez solo quiero verte sufrir. Tal vez te odio tanto que nunca basta—."

"Eso es suficiente." Como Shizuo no podía golpear a Izaya en el estado en el que se encontraba, tomó un puñado de coco y lo untó sobre la boca de Izaya para que se callara. "Te dije que lo detuvieras, así que detente. Odio la mierda que sale de tu boca. Y aunque sé que es estúpido, me arriesgaré y pensaré que son principalmente mentiras".

Izaya se secó la cara. Continuó frunciendo el ceño, su ira comenzaba a suavizarse a medida que lo que lo enfurecía se disipaba. "Te sorprendería la frecuencia con la que digo la verdad".

"No significa que seas honesto."

Izaya sonrió, aunque esa curvatura de labios era menos aguda de lo normal. "Parecería que nuestras percepciones difieren. ¿La verdad se basa en la precisión de los hechos y el conocimiento o en la honestidad y la confiabilidad? Interesante, ¿verdad?"

Shizuo retrocedió hasta su roca. Realmente no quería hablar mucho más de esto. “Incluso tú conoces la diferencia. Así que cállate ".

El coco que quedó en la mano de Izaya se lo frotó en una hoja cercana. Se encogió de hombros. “Todos mienten, Shizu-chan. Para los demás, para el mundo, para ellos mismos. Sería imposible vivir toda tu vida siendo completamente honesto todo el tiempo. Imagínese lo agotador que sería. No creo que ni siquiera tú puedas ".

Shizuo quería ignorarlo y continuar terminando su mitad de coco. "Duraría más que tú siendo honesto, eso es seguro".

Un fuerte viento sopló sobre los árboles imponentes y Shizuo miró hacia arriba mientras las hojas y ramas se agitaban en el aire.

"Supongo que lo harías." Izaya se encogió de hombros. Sacó la botella de agua de la bolsa y se la terminó toda. Volvió a colocar la botella vacía en la bolsa y luego sacó el enjuague bucal. Movió un tapón en su boca antes de escupirlo al suelo y guardarlo.

Shizuo todavía estaba masticando coco cuando preguntó: "Lo conseguiste en la sala de control, ¿verdad? ¿Empacaste algo de comida?"

"¿Comida? Si esperabas un poco de espergueti, entonces lamento mucho no haberlo empacado. Acabo de tomar algunas cosas que pensé que podrían ser útiles antes, bueno ... ya sabes, realmente no esperaba estar en la isla más de unas pocas horas más ".

"¿Pero trajiste enjuague bucal?"

"Sí, hay muchos usos para el enjuague bucal. Y traje algunos paquetes de café instantáneo, pero ya los usé la otra noche".

"Oh." Limpió el coco en una hoja cercana y recogió el último. Izaya miró las manos de Shizuo y parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor.

"¿Qué es?"

"Nada."

"¿En serio? ¿No tienes nada que decir?"

Izaya se encogió de hombros. Luego sonrió como si algo nuevo viniera a su mente. "Sabes, si nos encontramos con alguien, apuesto a que podrías asustarlos con eso. Sería un arma bastante aterradora, ¿verdad?"

Shizuo no quería imaginarlo porque el coco ya era bastante asqueroso. "Ser asesinado por un coco ... qué horrible forma de morir".

"Especialmente por ese." Izaya se rió entre dientes.

Shizuo se echó la bolsa negra al hombro. Afortunadamente, no hacía tanto calor como para que el material se le pegara a la piel.

"Probablemente deberíamos conseguir más agua", dijo Izaya.

"Sí, aunque el agua no sustituye a la comida".

"Obviamente. Entonces, ¿qué tal si vas a pescar en alta mar?"

"Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Qué tal si construimos una balsa y nos vamos de esta isla?"

"Shizu-chan, esto no es ‘El náufrago’. Nadie nos va a encontrar en medio del océano, eso es si no nos disparan desde un helicóptero. Y francamente, no quiero ser atrapado en una balsa durante una semana o dos contigo. Creo que primero me volvería loco ".

"¡Oh, vamos! Soy mucho más estimulante que una pelota de voleibol".

"¿Pero más inteligente? ¿Hmm? Estoy seguro de que podría tener más conversaciones filosóficas con una pelota de voleibol".

"Ni siquiera necesitarías una pelota porque ya tienes esas conversaciones contigo mismo, y si yo tuviera una pelota de voleibol al menos sería tranquilo y pacífico y no me respondería. Y sería mucho más útil . ¡Podría estar jugando voleibol! "

"Bueno, qué lástima que no tengas una pelota de voleibol entonces, pero siempre puedes construir una balsa y tomar un par de estas pelotas", señaló Izaya al coco doble. "Entonces, cuando tu hambre sea demasiada, puedes comerlos".

"¡No puedo hacer eso!"

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres que te haga otro Willy-san?"

"No. Y no puedo porque no me voy de aquí sin ti."

Izaya parpadeó. Su rostro era una mezcla de emociones que pasaron demasiado rápido antes de apartar la mirada. "Está bien, ¿qué tal si te lo hago más fácil de entender? Si estamos atrapados en una balsa por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, dudo que los dos salgamos vivos de ella".

"No te mataría." Pero un segundo después, Shizuo conectó los puntos. Probablemente podría hacerlo, pero ¿Izaya? ¿En su estado actual? Mierda. "Está bien, está bien. Lo tengo. Terminaremos esto aquí."

Seguro que podía hacer una balsa y navegar sin Izaya y olvidarse de esta jodida isla, pero no se sentiría bien por eso. Lo odiaría.

Recogió el último coco doble y su bolsa. "¿Listo?" Preguntó.

"Sí."

Tuvieron que retroceder un poco para dirigirse hacia el arroyo. Los árboles por los que pasaron eran estrechos y altos, y los helechos del suelo les rozaban las rodillas. Definitivamente estaba más fresco ya que las nubes grises y blancas ocultaban el sol. Aunque el cielo estaba en silencio, los colores de la jungla eran tan ricos como siempre. Nada olía a mierda tampoco. Su hambre también fue saciada. Izaya estaba callado.

Después de veinte minutos de caminata, esto podría considerarse un paseo agradable. Había sido así con sus pensamientos, no se centraba sobre nada en particular. Los pájaros que cantaban en lo alto tenían una sensación exótica. Simplemente estaba disfrutando del paisaje cambiante. Incluso podría haberlo llamado pacífico.

Entonces Izaya se rascó el cuello, arrastrándose más a través de su hombro para que su abrigo se abriera y Shizuo vio más piel a la que nunca antes había prestado atención. Las gotas de sudor en la nuca. La caída de su hombro. La forma en que su abrigo estaba abierto por su delgado frente y mostrando su piel desnuda debajo, magulladuras y todo, pero aún innegablemente atractivo.

Fue como si algo se hubiera encendido en su cerebro y lo confundiera muchísimo. Shizuo volvió la cabeza, antes de hacer algo estúpido como agarrar los extremos de su abrigo y apartar el material para ver qué era lo que lo estaba haciendo tan interesado. Mierda, ni siquiera ese forro de piel horrible lo estaba disuadiendo.

No se había sentido tan mal desde que comenzó la pubertad y no tenía idea de qué hacer consigo mismo cuando se cambiaba de gimnasio y de repente era más consciente de los cambios de sus compañeros de clase. Tampoco sabía qué hacer o decirles a las chicas y se rindió rápidamente cuando ellas visiblemente se alejaron de él. Canalizar su agresión hacia los otros punks en su año escolar lo ayudó a olvidar esa parte de su vida en su mayor parte, especialmente después de que decidió que no quería tener una relación con nadie.

La peor parte era que empeoraba cuanto más intentaba no pensar en Izaya. La brusquedad y el grado de esta atracción sexual lo pilló desprevenido porque ciertamente era raro que se sintiera atraído por alguien. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que le había pasado y estaba seguro de que no era tan fuerte.

Qué carajo ¿De dónde diablos venía esto?

Cuanto más caminaban en silencio, más se daba cuenta de su propio pene. Había una ligera presión allí y estaba absolutamente mortificado de que fuera Izaya de todas las personas la que causara esto.

Shizuo trató de no pensar en Izaya de esa manera, porque obviamente eso estaba mal en muchos niveles. Nunca había pensado en Izaya como atractivo, su personalidad de mierda en realidad lo hacía insoportable a la vista, y siempre que lo veía quería darle un puñetazo en la cara ... aunque podía recordar que las chicas lo seguían cuando estaban en la escuela.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbró la curva de su cuello, luego sus ojos revolotearon hacia abajo hasta donde se había puesto la cremallera en la mitad del pecho. Probablemente no era algo inteligente de mirar y Shizuo se obligó a apartar la mirada.

No podía entender por qué. Agarró el coco en sus manos con más fuerza, pensando en bajárselo hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones, pero eso habría sido demasiado obvio sin mencionar que se vería absolutamente ridículo.

En cambio, trató de concentrarse en la fealdad del coco peludo en forma de saco de nueces que tenía en las manos.

Sus pensamientos empeoraron. Mientras una ducha reciente jugaba en su mente, terminando con-

No pienses en nada. No pienses. No pienses. No pienses en el trasero de nadie. No ... ¡ah, mierda!

Simplemente no.

No podía pensar en eso. Realmente no debería. Si continuaba así, entonces podría ponerse duro. Bueno, más duro de lo que ya estaba. Y no había forma de que se estuviera poniendo duro con una pulga.

Pensó en cosas que lo distraerían. Por ejemplo, los coloridos hongos en los árboles ... un poco lo cabrearon. Las flores blancas enredadas en las rocas ... también lo cabrearon. Y los penes colgando de los árboles

Ok, solo tenía que pensar en la manera de salir de esto. Pensó en la gente que le disgustaba. No fue una sorpresa que pensara en Izaya primero.

Bien, entonces, pensó en otras personas además de Izaya que le disgustaran. Jakow, pero Shizuo no quería pensar en él. Bien, entonces Shinra ... ¿con un vestido?

Shizuo frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil? ¿Por qué diablos?

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Izaya.

Shizuo miró a Izaya con una ligera alarma, pero no era tan difícil, así que no debería saberlo, aunque era Izaya.

"Estoy bien", se las arregló. "¿Tú?"

"Bien. Aunque un poco caliente." Bajó la cremallera y Shizuo tuvo que resistirse a estirar la mano y subir la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba, pero no confiaba en sus manos para escucharlo y podría terminar tirando la chaqueta hacia abajo por completo. ¿Y cómo diablos iba a explicar eso? Afortunadamente, el coco estaba en sus manos, deteniéndolo.

Izaya todavía lo miraba, y Shizuo se dio cuenta a dónde se habían desviado sus ojos. Se sorprendió aún más cuando la adrenalina continuó a través de su sistema, bombeando sangre en lugares donde la sangre no tenía nada que hacer.

"Hace buen tiempo. No hace demasiado calor hoy, así que sí". Shizuo murmuró. Se encorvó un poco para no tener que mirar a Izaya.

Qué carajo ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Solo porque…¡Oh! ¡El maldito coco!

Agarró el coco doble aún más fuerte en sus manos.

Esa fue la única explicación. Pero Mura-san no era un botánico real, entonces, ¿cómo podía tener razón sobre que el coco era un afrodisíaco? Arg. ¡Que se joda! Si volvía a ver a Mura, lo mataría con un coco.

Pero saber por qué estaba excitado no lo hacía sentir mejor cuando no podía entender por qué tenía estos pensamientos sobre Izaya en primer lugar. ¿Estaba realmente tan privado de la compañía humana que incluso esta pulga podría excitarlo? Ciertamente deseaba no ser tan patético. Pensó que no tendría mucho de qué preocuparse una vez que el coco desapareciera de su sistema y luego podría olvidarse de su error.

¿Había sabido Izaya sobre el coco? Solo había comido uno antes, así que tal vez no había sido suficiente ... pero, estaba bastante firme en no comer nada. ¿Le había afectado el coco en algo?

Shizuo se arriesgó a mirar a Izaya. Ciertamente se veía cálido, con un ligero rubor sobre su piel. Izaya lo atrapó mirando y Shizuo pensó en algo que podría decir.

Quería meter la mano en los pantalones para ajustar su pene para que no rozara tanto contra la tela mientras caminaba, pero no creía que pudiera. Tal vez si dijera que quería ir a hacer pis podría ajustarlo, pero sería extraño si dijera algo así, pero que no podía debido a su erección. Ah, mierda, esto era demasiado complicado. Debería admitirlo, incluso si Izaya no le dejaba escuchar el final.

Probablemente fue una bendición que se diera cuenta de que más allá del torrente de sangre que le zumbaba en los oídos, podía escuchar el sonido bajo del agua corriendo. "El arroyo", dijo Shizuo como si se ahogara con las palabras, y por su tono desesperadamente aliviado, se encogió. Pasaron a través de un denso parche de cerosas hojas, el arroyo fluía maravillosamente sobre piedras y maleza.

Parecía que sentarse en el agua fría podría aliviar su erección ... tal vez podría disminuir un poco si tenía suerte. ¿Y si terminaba sentado allí con una erección y no podía salir del agua? Bueno, solo podía lidiar con una cosa a la vez. Shizuo se quitó los pantalones, zapatos y calcetines antes de sentarse rápida y discretamente en el agua.

Se frotó la cara con agua, sintiendo que el frescor lo rodeaba y humedecía su flequillo.

Izaya estaba enjuagando la botella y llenándola, bebiendo de ella.

Shizuo no lo miró fijamente por mucho tiempo, sabiendo que no ayudaría con la situación, especialmente porque su erección no estaba siendo disuadida por agua fría y, en cambio, estaba vibrando con una clase de fuerza diferente a la normal que podía manejar.

Presionó una mano en la parte delantera de sus bóxers; contra su mano había una erección furiosa como nunca antes. Mierda, esto estuvo mal. Se agarró con fuerza, en parte desesperado por querer que su mano se moviera y en parte mortificado por hacerlo. Tenía que decir algo. En este punto, ya no le importaba si Izaya lo sabía.

"Oye ... uh", Shizuo hizo una pausa, tratando de pensar en algo más inteligente que 'Estoy dolorosamente duro' y '¿Podrías ignorarme mientras me masturbo?' Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de todos modos cuando el follaje sonó. Ambos se volvieron cuando un hombre pasó junto al arroyo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder leer la sorpresa en su rostro.

Para Shizuo, parecía un hombre que no sabía con qué estilo quería vestirse, como si estuviera fingiendo ser un samurái, pero pensara que vestirse como un pirata vaquero podría ser suficiente. Su cabello era largo, desordenado y recogido en una cola de caballo. Llevaba un pañuelo rojo brillante que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y botas de vaquero de cuero con estrellas chillonas. Parecía asiático y probablemente estaba en sus treintas.

Una espada odiosamente grande colgaba de su cadera.

"Bueno," habló en japonés, mirándolos uno por uno. "Si esto no son dos penes en mi boca, entonces no sé quiénes son".

"¡TÚ!" Shizuo rugió. Y finalmente, finalmente, la sangre se movía normalmente de nuevo cuando la ira estalló en sus extremidades.


	29. Honey Python

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '¡Ahhhhh!' Hubo un grito en el aire. 'Eso es un pene en mi culo ~'

Este era un humano que lo intrigaba. Su atuendo era algo sacado de un cartel publicitario en Sunshine City, no en términos de estilo porque incluso las personas más a la moda podían ver que era atroz, sino porque era ridículamente llamativo.

Izaya leyó sus rasgos rápidamente. Tenía una boca grande con labios finos, pómulos hundidos, una nariz que definitivamente había sido rota y curada, y ojos pesados y abatidos que parecían tener un sueño perpetuo.

Tal vez por eso, cuando Shizuo se levantó del agua, los ojos del hombre estaban más bajos de lo que deberían haber estado y se abrieron considerablemente.

"¡LOCO BASTARDO!" Shizuo gritó y dio un paso atronador hacia adelante que Izaya sintió absorto en el suelo.

"Estás…" dijo el hombre e hizo un movimiento con las manos en la dirección general de Shizuo.

"¡NO!" Shizuo lo interrumpió. "No te atrevas a decir otra cosa."

"Eres-"

"¿Qué dije?" Shizuo salió del arroyo, y dado que Izaya estaba arrodillado un poco detrás de Shizuo, no podía ver la misma vista, y aunque esta vista tenía ventajas obvias, el tipo seguía mirando hacia abajo y se estaba poniendo un poco molesto. Decidió levantarse y acercarse unos pasos.

"¡Te conozco!" El chico finalmente miró el rostro enfurecido de Shizuo. Si realmente conociera a Shizuo, entonces no estaría asombrado ante la huella de su pene. Este tipo no sabía el peligro en el que estaba mientras sonreía y reía entre dientes, y por supuesto, Izaya habría hecho lo mismo, pero por diferentes razones. Para este tipo, Shizuo empapado en bóxers mojados era más divertido que amenazante.

"¡Sé por qué tu cara es tan familiar! ¡Soy tan fan! ¡Veo tus videos todo el tiempo! Esto es tan emocionante. No puedo creerlo. ¡Ah! No puedo. ¡Ni siquiera puedo! "

Sus pocos metros de Shizuo se estaban disipando rápidamente. ¿Estaba confundiendo a Shizuo con su hermano? Porque si mencionaba a Kasuka, entonces no había ninguna posibilidad para él, pero Shizuo no se parecía en nada a su hermano menor.

Shizuo gruñó en voz baja y mostró los dientes.

"¡Ah! Esa es la mirada." Agarró la espada por la cadera. "¡Ponme un pene en la boca!" Dijo efusivamente. "Eres tú. ¡Eres Honey Python!"

Shizuo fue tomado por sorpresa. Su puño se detuvo. "...¿qué?"

"Conocería ese cuerpo en cualquier lugar. Has estado en 148 pornos. ¡Mierda, sí! Conociéndote en persona al fin. Viejo, te ves aún mejor en persona. ¿Me desperté esta mañana pensando que estaría viendo a Honey Python? "¡No! Increíble, soy el hombre más afortunado".

Izaya temblaba mientras se reía, y el dolor se apoderó de sus costados. El brazo del cabestrillo improvisado se tensó y la cabeza le latía de dolor.

"¡Eso es!" Shizuo gritó. Se lanzó hacia adelante y esa enorme espada se interpuso entre ellos.

"¿Pensaste que esto era solo para el show, Honey Python?" Él rió entre dientes. "Nop. No es solo una decoración. Sí, todos los ciento sesenta y nueve centímetros de acero los hice yo mismo. Dicen que el tamaño no importa, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. Porque cuando empalo a alguien, oh, lo van a sentir. Definitivamente lo harán. Pero ya lo sabes, definitivamente sabes lo que quiero decir ".

"¡Cállate! ¡Te dije que te callaras!" Shizuo tiró la espada, esta cayó al suelo y se rompió. Hubo un chillido ensordecedor.

"¡¿Puedes creerle a este tipo ?! ¿Quién diablos es ‘Honey Python’?" Shizuo gritó y se giró para que en lugar de su trasero fuera ahora el frente de sus bóxers lo que Izaya mirara.

Rápidamente miró hacia arriba y la expresión de Shizuo era previsiblemente molesta, y pronto lo estaría más ante la sonrisa descarada de Izaya. Pero cuando la ira enrojeció sus mejillas, solo le devolvió el ceño como un perro confundido y enojado antes de darse la vuelta.

Ahora el hombre blandía un teléfono inteligente.

"Tienes suerte de ser Honey Python, porque de lo contrario yo ..."

"¡Ese no es mi nombre!" Shizuo rugió.

"Eres tú. ¡Tengo toda tu colección aquí mismo!" Pasó el dedo por una serie de nombres. Izaya tuvo que acercarse unos pasos más para leer la lista de títulos.

[...

Honey Python y Harry Potter; el tapón anal del filósofo

Honey Python y su polla; El musical

Honey Python y el Santo Grial

Honey Python hace sus impuestos

Honey Python, ¿padre de veinte?

Honey Python va a la iglesia

Honey Python en Magic is Real

Honey Python en la escena de masturbación más intensa con un tarro de miel y una pitón real; Exclusivo de tres horas

Kama Sutra de Honey Python

Honey Python, sin receta

Honey Python vende sus consoladores de miel

Cuarteto de paracaidismo de Honey Python

Honey Python duerme en la Universidad de Oxford; Ahora profesor adjunto

Honey Python: el cartero y el lechero

Honey Python: treinta personas en treinta minutos

Honey Python vs una fábrica de consoladores

Amigos por correspondencia con Honey Python

...]

Se hizo clic en un video. La pantalla se oscureció por un momento mientras se cargaba.

_Eres un mago, Honey Python._ Dijo un hombre grande y redondo con una barba más grande que su rostro.

"¿Soy un QUÉ?", Se escuchó un gruñido masculino de un Shizuo sin camisa.

"¡Apaga esa mierda!" Shizuo se lanzó hacia el teléfono inteligente.

"Mira. No puedes burlarte de mí. Eres una de las mejores estrellas del porno. Rompiste récords Guinness".

"¿Qué? ¡Así que se parece a mí! No significa nada."

"Shizu-chan ..." Izaya se rió. "No solo se parece a ti. Es tu copia. No me digas que así es como pagas tus facturas".

"¡Por supuesto que nunca haría eso!" Gritó Shizuo.

"¿En serio? Pero piensa en todo lo que podrías lograr si concentraras tu energía en el sexo en lugar de en la ira. Quizás hay algo en lo que eres bueno, después de todo".

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Shizuo luego señaló al hombre. "Y será mejor que te vayas en silencio o te voy a dar una paliza hasta que olvides ese estúpido nombre".

Esos delgados labios se apartaron con cariño. "No tienes que fingir conmigo". Los hombros de Shizuo temblaron mientras su ira crecía. El video avanzó y algo impidió que Shizuo rompiera la mano del hombre y lo arrojara lejos. "No revelaré tu verdadera identidad si eso te molesta. Y a ti también." Izaya se encontró siendo observado por el hombre. "Ahora que te estoy mirando", señaló, "te pareces notablemente al actor que interpreta a Harry Potter, ¿verdad?"

Ahora había dos actores, ambos con albornoces de seda negra que dejaban al descubierto gran parte de sus pechos desnudos. Uno era Honey Python, el otro era un hombre de cabello oscuro con gafas redondas. Sus ojos eran de un verde asombroso, probablemente ayudados por lentes de contacto. Su cabello parecía como si acabara de tener sexo salvaje. Una cicatriz blanca en forma de esperma asomaba a través de su flequillo.

Izaya dejó de sonreír de inmediato. Había algo inquietantemente familiar en él y cuanto más miraba Izaya, más lo veía. De repente, todo perdió su brillo.

La cámara hizo zoom mientras el parecido a Shizuo usó su varita para separar la túnica del parecido a Izaya hasta sus hombros.

_ No excavaste el caldero correctamente. _

"Pero," su voz se entrecortó, "no veo cómo eso tiene algo que ver con nada".

'Qué boca tienes. ¿Quieres estar en mi oficina el resto del año escolar?

La punta de la varita se arrastró lentamente por la piel tonificada hasta llegar a un cinturón endeble.

'Podría terminar sucediendo de esa manera. Siempre parece saber cuando no estoy haciendo nada bueno, profesor.

‘¿No te he dicho que me llames Honey Python’? El albornoz negro se abrió a la altura de sus piernas y gracias a Dios que llevaba algún tipo de ropa interior, aunque fuera de encaje negro.

Honey Python lo bajó lentamente.

"Ugh," murmuró Izaya. "Una tanga de encaje. ¿En serio?"

‘Profesor Python, mañana tengo práctica de quiddick. Estaré demasiado dolorido para volar’.

'Mmm. Siempre hay un hechizo para arreglar eso '.

Realmente no quería ver más. Nunca se vería ni actuaría tan completamente estúpido.

"Bueno, entonces", dijo Izaya y ahora sabía que haría mucho pirateo y eliminación de estos archivos una vez que llegara a casa. Estaba sorprendido de que Shizuo aún no hubiera destruido el teléfono celular, e Izaya no quería mirarlo y ver el disgusto en su rostro. "Has demostrado tu punto. Correcto. Eso es más que suficiente. Y, por supuesto, mi contraparte fue el papel principal".

"No diría el papel principal, considerando que no recuerdo tu nombre y tú fuiste su perra durante toda la serie de ocho películas. Mientras que Honey Python era profesor adjunto en Fuckwarts enseñando todos los hechizos pervertidos, posiciones de varita y sexo con educación. Y debo admitir que ‘Honey Python y Harry Potter y el prisionero de Asskabang’ tienen tríos de grado A con algunas escenas interesantes de bondage. Pero las mejores escenas de sexo son de ‘Honey Python: el chico del placer de la Yakuza’ ... Espera un momento segundo ... ¿es por eso que estás en esta isla? Porque algo de eso definitivamente no fue actuado ".

Le guiñó un ojo a Shizuo, que no estaba prestando atención y se esforzaba por no mirar, pero fallaba miserablemente. En la pantalla, Honey Python se estaba quitando la túnica. "Espera ... ¿es por eso que estoy en la isla por piratear las computadoras equivocadas? Pero no iba a borrar mi cuenta bancaria y endeudarme por un video. Los videos de Honey Python son demasiado caros de conseguir ellos legalmente. No es que no te apoye ... lo siento, pago por algunos. Tú lo vales totalmente. Supongo que es porque eres famoso que no te pusieron collares, también es ... "Siguió divagando, pero Izaya dejó de escuchar cuando Shizuo habló.

"¿Eres ... tú, Izaya?"

Miró la pantalla y vio lo que parecía él mismo inclinado sobre un gran escritorio de madera. Su doppelgänger gimió obscenamente y balbuceó tonterías.

Izaya puso una mano en su frente. "¿Alguna vez nos disfrazamos de magos y tuvimos sexo sobre un escritorio? ¿Qué piensas, honestamente?"

"No. Pero pareces tú ... y suena como tú ... ah, joder. ¿Puedes pasarme mis pantalones?"

"¿Suena como yo? Como si supieras cómo sueno durante el sexo. Por favor, no me digas que esto en realidad está haciendo algo por ... ti ..." Sus palabras se apagaron cuando dio un paso alrededor de Shizuo y vio la mano que obviamente estaba presionando una erección impresionante debajo de sus boxers todavía empapados. Oh. Parpadeó y luego miró el rostro acalorado y ceñudo de Shizuo. Izaya sonrió. Radió maliciosamente.

Entonces no fue inmune a los cocos.

No tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada cuando sonó un clic y ambos miraron el teléfono que afortunadamente había detenido ese espantoso alboroto.

"No me hagas caso. Solo soy el camarógrafo ... no, no, no, pensándolo bien, llamo primero. Te chuparé ..."

Nunca llegó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que fue violentamente levantado y arrojado lejos. '¡Ahhhhh!' Hubo un grito en el aire. '¡Mierda! Eso es un pene en mi culo ~ '

"Oh, fue lejos." Desvió su atención del cielo y observó cuidadosamente a Shizuo jadear de ira, miró la erección que Shizuo reanudó tapandosela con la palma de su mano. Izaya se sintió un poco caliente.

"No lo hagas. No empieces conmigo." Shizuo alcanzó sus pantalones y comenzó a ponérselos, maldiciendo mientras la humedad se abría paso a través del material. El caliente nerviosismo aún no había abandonado su rostro. "¿Crees que quiero excitarme con esa mierda? Es solo porque el coco hizo esto. No sería así de otra manera".

"UH Huh." Su tono era afectado, indiferente y poco impresionado.

Shizuo logró ponerse la cremallera y el botón, se abrochó los pantalones dejando que el cinturón colgara torcido. Sin embargo, no se podía ocultar el bulto obvio. "¡Y sabías lo que eran esos cocos y no dijiste nada!"

"Oh, ¿ahora es mi culpa que estés así?" Izaya sonrió. "¿No recuerdo haberte obligado a comer cuatro de ellos?"

"Ese no es el punto."

Izaya se encogió de hombros. "Pero incluso si te lo advirtiera, aún te los habrías comido, ¿no? ¿Y qué sabría yo que reaccionarías así ante ellos? Escuchaste lo que dijo Mura, así que solo tienes que culparte a ti mismo".

"Oh, vamos. Lo sabías. Te conoces. Te excitaste la primera vez que te lo comiste".

"Lo hice", dijo Izaya y bajó la mirada a propósito antes de sonreírle a Shizuo. "Pero no tanto como tú."

"Lo que sea", dijo y se puso los calcetines y los zapatos y luego recogió la bolsa. Comenzó a salir con las manos en los bolsillos, maldiciendo obscenidades mientras pisaba fuerte. Probablemente empeorando su erección porque no podía calmarse.

Ver a Shizuo tan enojado por una erección provocada por afrodisíacos y porno horrible —sí, porno que podría haber pasado por ellos— no era tan glorioso como debería ser.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con la cantidad de mierda que sentía, su cabeza y brazo lo molestaban demasiado haciéndolo sentir débil, pero el brillo para hacer sufrir a Shizuo no era tan obstinadamente necesitado en su mente. Y eso no estuvo bien.

Quería gritar de risa y de frustración desenfrenada.

Shizuo se sintió afectado al verlos juntos, pero fue solo por los químicos que lo influenciaron. Izaya no era estúpido. No quería imaginar la posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos tanto como Shizuo tampoco lo quería.

Honestamente, hubiera sido mejor si Shizuo hubiera permanecido indiferente. Al menos entonces, Izaya no estaría tan enojado como para dudar. Querer y luego ser completamente rechazado por ello.

Un temblor subió por sus brazos y apretó con fuerza su mano sobre su antebrazo.

Nunca le daría a Shizuo el poder de lastimarlo. Pero cuando Shizuo se alejó, como un perro con la cola entre las piernas, como si pudiera retirarse fácilmente, Izaya no pudo dejarlo ir sin hacer algo. Incluso si solo lo cabrearía, necesitaba decir algo. Necesitaba que Shizuo se diera cuenta de la broma cósmica de dos personas que se parecían a ellos haciendo porno juntos. Le dolía tanto, no era justo en absoluto.

"Ah," Izaya gimió burlonamente, al igual que el terrible escándalo en el video. "Shizu-chan."

La respuesta de Shizuo fue inmediata. Se puso rígido y se detuvo, lentamente se dio la vuelta con desconcierto y molestia, con los restos de su obvia excitación haciendo que su expresión fuera tan deliciosa que Izaya sonrió y se lamió la comisura de los labios.

"¿Necesitas una mano?"

La expresión de Shizuo se torció aún más, estaba más oscura.

Izaya jugó con la parte delantera de su cremallera y la soltó burlonamente. El rostro de Shizuo se contrajo por el esfuerzo por no mirar, pero lo hizo de todos modos y la quemadura se volvió más caliente en su rostro y orejas.

"Parecías estar pasando un buen rato viendo ese video antes. ¿Viste algo que te gustó?" Izaya dijo con una mueca viciosa y triunfante que no sintió.

"Cállate," gruñó Shizuo, afectado pero molesto.

"No es nada de qué preocuparse, es una reacción natural a la que tu cuerpo responde. No puedes evitarlo si me encuentras atractivo".

Hubo un momento en el que parecía que la ira o su deseo sexual ganarían, pero fue el disgusto lo que Shizuo decidió.

"No voy a jugar tus estúpidos juegos, idiota." Y eso fue todo. Shizuo metió las manos en el bolsillo y comenzó a alejarse rígidamente. Por supuesto, no lo entendería. La mayor broma cósmica del siglo pasó por encima de la cabeza de Shizuo.

Izaya se rió. Se rió hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente enfermo y cansado como si cayera al suelo con los brazos alrededor del estómago vacío y se lastimara por todas partes. "Eres el idiota repugnante con la erección", dijo, pero Shizuo estaba demasiado lejos para responder. O simplemente no le importaba. Antes de que Shizuo pudiera alejarse por completo, Izaya comenzó a seguirlo. Toda la alegría se convirtió en disgusto y le tomó unos minutos ponerse al día con la intencionalidad lenta del otro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras caminaban y en todo ese tiempo, la erección de Shizuo aún no había bajado.

De vez en cuando, el viento se levantaba entre las hojas y las ramas. "Hm." Shizuo murmuró algún tiempo después. Su voz sonaba más tranquila. Caminaba un poco por delante de Izaya. "Eso me recuerda. Estabas actuando tan tenso en la playa. Ya sabes, después de que Jakow llegó y te despertaste. Tiene sentido ahora. "

Entonces Shizuo lo recordaba.

"¿Sí? ¿Y qué hay de eso?"

"Nada. Aunque ..." hizo una pausa y a Izaya realmente no le gustó esta línea de pensamiento. Además, le dolía todo el brazo. "No te gusta prender fuego a la gente, ¿verdad?"

Se habría reído, pero, curiosamente, no sintió mucho más que un agotamiento indiferente. "No, no lo sé. Todavía tienes esa erección. ¿Te diviertes siendo un idiota?"

"No. Estoy tratando de distraerme".

Izaya se burló. "¿Al pensar en mí? Realmente eres un idiota sin esperanza."

Shizuo refunfuñó algo que Izaya no captó. El viento soplaba con dureza a su alrededor mientras caminaban e Izaya miró hacia el dosel que se balanceaba. Las nubes sobre ellos eran oscuras y pesadas por la tormenta.

"Ese tipo te llamó mochi. Creo que un buen nombre para ti en esos pornos es Bitter Mochi, ¿verdad?"

Izaya puso una mano sobre sus ojos. "No. ¿Sabes qué?" Dijo exasperado. "Han pasado por lo menos veinte minutos y no se te va a pasar pensando en lo que sea que estés pensando. Ve detrás de un árbol y hazlo".

"Está bien. Bien." Shizuo refunfuñó y se escabulló para encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente lejos detrás de unos árboles.

"No tardes tres horas", llamó Izaya.

"Cállate."

Izaya se apoyó contra un árbol grueso y mantuvo su cuchillo listo. Examinó el follaje y observó el crujir de los árboles. Un viento suave sopló diminutas gotas de lluvia que cayeron sobre sus mangas. Desde donde estaba no podía escuchar a Shizuo. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse por sentirse débil frente a él. Izaya sintió suavemente su muñeca y palma lesionadas. Ese suave toque solo lo hizo sentir mareado. Agarró la tira de tela manchada alrededor de su mano y comenzó a desenredarla. Tiró de la tela pegada a su piel, y cada vez que lo hizo, apretó los dientes mientras el dolor lo atravesaba.

Finalmente, lo expuso al aire. Su nariz se arrugó. Incluso olía mal. Había cosido la laceración a ambos lados y la piel alrededor estaba de un rojo furioso. Pus blanco y amarillo verdoso rezumaba alrededor de los puntos. Su muñeca era de un color profundo y violento y ver cómo parecía su mano rota lo enfermó. Hizo una mueca mientras se limpiaba el pus lo mejor que podía. Una vez que terminó, se vendó la mano. Apoyó la cabeza contra la corteza detrás de él.

Esto no era nada bueno.

Izaya cerró los ojos por un momento y sintió gotas tan ligeras como niebla contra sus pestañas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Honey Python y el caso de la polla perdida  
> ¡La detective Honey Python en La Mona Lisa fue robada, otra vez!  
> Honey Python y Harry Potter en la alcoba de los secretos  
> Honey Python y Harry Potter y el cáliz de semen  
> Honey Python y Harry Potter en la Orden de los Penes  
> Honey Python y Harry Potter y el príncipe semiduro  
> Honey Python y Harry Potter y las reliquias abiertas: Parte 1  
> Honey Python y Harry Potter y las reliquias abiertas: Parte 2  
> Honey Python Mejores disparos de semen  
> Honey Python: Edición Gundam  
> Honey Python: no sé lo que pasó  
> Honey Python: el único experto en sexo en Dickology y Pussology
> 
> Si quieres pensar en tus propios títulos, no dudes en hacerlo. Me encantaría escucharlos.


	30. Eau de wet Flea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo estaba provocando con la lengua, con su cálido aliento y con sus labios sonrientes.

Se desabrochó el cinturón, se desabrochó los pantalones y sacó su pene erecto. Se inclinó hacia delante de modo que su frente casi tocaba la corteza de un árbol como si fuera a hacer pis. Shizuo esperaba que hacer los movimientos sería suficiente, y lo intentó, trabajando sobre sí mismo como si solo quisiera terminar de una vez, pero mientras cambiaba la posición de las manos para tener una idea de lo que mejor estimulaba la cabeza, todo lo que hizo fue frustrarlo más cuando todavía estaba igual de duro.

Mierda. Cuando había estado viendo ese video tan tonto estaba más de humor. Como el tipo que se parecía a Izaya había estado apoyado en el gran escritorio de madera, su túnica negra dividida en sus piernas y pecho, su expresión tan abierta y desnuda y diferente a todo lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ese rostro.

Su agarre se apretó. Ahora que empezó, no podía dejar de pensar en el video. Lo que sea que estaba en el coco estaba funcionando a través de su sistema haciéndolo sentir vivo. Embriagador e insaciable.

¡Mierda! Podía imaginar el cuerpo debajo de él con tanta viveza. Sus golpes se volvieron más rápidos y aunque Shizuo sabía que estaba mal, aún lo hizo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando dejó de pensar en ese actor y se imaginó a Izaya en su lugar. Se corrió con tanta prisa que se golpeó la frente contra el árbol y casi lo partió por la mitad.

Se sintió como un idiota. Un idiota saciado que acaba de tener un orgasmo que literalmente lo hizo ver estrellas.

"Mierda. No debería haber hecho eso ..." Se enfureció. Todavía estaba drogado con los químicos que lo hacían sentir ridículamente bien, pero cuando su cabeza se despejó lo suficiente, se sintió traicionado por su propio pene. Miró al miembro en su mano. Continuó siendo desobediente mientras se mantenía duro.

No no no no. ¡Vete a la mierda! Te divertiste mucho. Así que deja de estar tan duro.

De ninguna maldita manera.

Shizuo agarró su erección y golpeó su cabeza contra el árbol una vez más. "Tienes que estar bromeando", gruñó. Cerró los ojos, esperando que cuando los abriera en diez segundos su erección desapareciera como el truco de magia más maravilloso del mundo. Abrió los ojos y su pene se puso orgulloso. Shizuo gimió. Lo agarró una vez más y comenzó a masturbarse. La sensación era dolorosa, demasiado sensible y aún no estaba listo para la segunda ronda, pero no iba a quedarse parado con el pene en la mano por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Ya no le importaba una mierda en este punto mientras su mente vagaba de nuevo. Era incluso peor, todo el tiempo se imaginaba esa habitual y terrible sonrisa en la cara de ese bastardo presumido, como para asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna duda sobre a quién estaba imaginando, y eso simplemente cabreó aún más a Shizuo.

¡La maldita pulga no dijo nada sobre los cocos!

Su rostro frunció el ceño. Sus pensamientos se oscurecieron.

Las imágenes en su mente cambiaron, se volvieron más ásperas, ya que esta vez Izaya estaba de rodillas ante él. Su abrigo colgaba de sus brazos, el forro de piel actuaba como una capa alrededor de la piel desnuda. Se burlaba de él con esa lengua astuta, con su cálido aliento y con sus labios sonrientes. No había nada bueno en eso cuando Shizuo le agarró la nuca y obligó a Izaya a tragárselo profundamente.

No importa lo rudo que fuera, los ojos de Izaya nunca vacilaron. Ni siquiera cuando no pudo contenerse, viniendo como si realmente hubiera obtenido algo más que su propia mano. Suspiró de placer y sus músculos se relajaron. No se dio cuenta de que la ira lo había abandonado hasta que volvió a apoderarse de su pecho.

Quería reírse de sí mismo. Realmente no fue una sorpresa. En su propia mente, Izaya escupió.

Para cuando las secuelas de su orgasmo dejaron sus extremidades, finalmente, Shizuo tuvo la oportunidad de sentirse completamente disgustado consigo mismo. Se quedó allí durante algún tiempo tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababa de suceder.

"De todas las cosas tontas que he hecho ..." Shizuo gimió, "jodidamente estúpido". Pero no le gustaba pensar demasiado en las cosas. No quería pensar más en eso o enojarse aún más de lo que ya estaba consigo mismo.

Sus manos todavía estaban calientes y sudorosas mientras se las secó contra una hoja antes de recordar que tenía desinfectante para manos. Le tomó un poco más de tiempo arreglarse los pantalones y reunir las ganas de regresar.

En el lapso desde que se fue, Izaya había pasado de un poco sonrojado a notablemente pálido. Sonrió ampliamente y Shizuo tuvo la sensación incómoda y abrumadora de que Izaya sabía lo que había pasado por su mente.

"¿Qué?" Dijo con brusquedad y a la defensiva.

"Sabes, se necesita un tipo especial de idiota para masturbarse y lastimarse mientras lo hace".

Oh, es cierto. Su cabeza.

Shizuo se limpió la cabeza con el antebrazo contra la sangre que goteaba debajo de su flequillo. La pegajosidad le picaba la piel. "Ciérralo."

Sorprendentemente, Izaya lo hizo. Se puso de pie, reajustó el cabestrillo que sujetaba su brazo y pasó junto a él. ¿Izaya acaba de dejar pasar la oportunidad perfecta de ser un imbécil de mierda? Parecía que sí y Shizuo se sintió más que aliviado con la respuesta silenciosa. Unos minutos después, una gruesa gota de agua cayó sobre su hombro. El sonido de la lluvia que se acercaba pronto llegó momentos antes de que cayera.

Incluso con las hojas en abanico que los rodeaban, la lluvia encontró su camino. En unos minutos estarían empapados.

Era una lluvia fría y violenta. "Vamos," dijo Shizuo. Se cubrieron bajo un árbol cercano que tenía largas hojas cerosas. Shizuo se echó hacia atrás el flequillo húmedo de sus ojos. Le gustaba el olor de la lluvia fresca sobre la tierra mojada, y el aire estaba cargado. No había coches con sus escapes ni basura mojada ni olor a demasiada gente. La lluvia que goteaba sobre las hojas era pacífica para él. No estaba demasiado molesto por verse atrapado en la lluvia, pero estar junto a Izaya después de haber estado masturbándose pensando en él hace unos minutos, ciertamente puso las cosas en una perspectiva diferente.

Pasó otro tramo de tiempo, más de diez minutos. No fue exactamente un silencio agradable, pero afortunadamente su erección desapareció porque eso habría sido incómodo. Trató de desconectarse viendo cómo la lluvia golpeaba las hojas.

Pensó que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo sin pensar en nada en particular, pero luego arrugó la nariz y miró la fuente a su lado. "Sabes cómo los perros se mojan y siempre apestan", dijo Shizuo y no esperó a que Izaya respondiera. "Supongo que las pulgas son iguales. Tal vez sea por las pulgas húmedas que huelen los perros".

Izaya respiró hondo. Todo en él parecía húmedo. Se le vinieron a la mente ratas de alcantarilla, pero no, eso ni siquiera se acercaba a la verdad.

"En realidad es porque el pelaje de un perro es un caldo de cultivo para bacterias, levaduras, microbios ... espera, ¿qué es esto ... protozoos?" Sonrió, miró y Shizuo recordó su proximidad. "Así es, organismos unicelulares y bicelulares y por eso, cuando un perro está mojado, los desechos de estos organismos liberan sus horribles olores". Izaya se limpió un lado de la cara con una manga mojada. Gotas de agua cayeron del forro de piel. Se inclinó hacia atrás de modo que estuviera justo contra la corteza. Su hombro estaba a solo centímetros del suyo.

Pararse allí, esperando que la lluvia amainara, comenzaba a parecer una pérdida de tiempo. Si Shizuo estuviese solo, dejaría que la lluvia lo empapara.

"Esto podría tomar un tiempo", dijo Izaya, coincidiendo con los pensamientos de Shizuo.

"Hmm." Shizuo miró las nubes oscuras sobre ellos. Sus dedos temblaron. Normalmente fumaba, pero todavía no tenía ganas de hacerlo y de todos modos no importaba ya que sus cigarrillos se habían acabado.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente. El tamborileo de la lluvia que caía contra las hojas ya no lo calmaba.

"¿Qué tal una historia para pasar el tiempo?" Dijo Izaya de repente.

"¿Qué?"

"Una historia o un recuerdo. Cualquier cosa."

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Tienes una historia?"

"Sí. Muchas en realidad."

Hizo una pausa mientras consideraba las palabras de Izaya. Honestamente, sonaba tedioso. No le gustaría. "¿Será molesto?"

"Depende. Probablemente para ti lo será."

"Ya no me gusta," refunfuñó Shizuo.

"Se trata de un hombre y su perro. Me detendré si realmente lo quieres".

Shizuo asintió lentamente. Pensó que Izaya empezaría a hablar incluso si decía que no, por lo que también podría tratar de actuar como un participante dispuesto. Izaya comenzó su historia un segundo después. "Un hombre vino a verme una vez pidiéndome que encontrara a su perro. Había pensado que yo podía hacer ese tipo de cosas por él y había encontrado mi nombre y mi cargo. Me ofreció el resto del dinero que no era mucho. Sólo un par de billetes arrugados que sacó con cuidado de su billetera y colocó frente a mí. Aunque estaba bastante claro que tenía uno o dos billetes enrollados en alguna parte, era ese tipo de hombre. No me sorprendería que tuviera bolsillos secretos en su ropa interior ".

Shizuo captó la leve sonrisa mientras Izaya hablaba.

"Pero ese no es el tipo de trabajo que hago. Ni siquiera me gustan los perros". Izaya hizo una mueca. "Le dije que se pusiera en contacto con los refugios locales o que pusiera esos carteles, pero se negó a ceder hasta que me contó el resto de su historia. Supuse que se había enterado de mí, así que eso debió significar que estaba desesperado o no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, así que le di tres minutos para convencerme. Obviamente no era un empleado de oficina normal, pero no era particularmente interesante. Es posible que incluso hayas tratado con este tipo también. "

Izaya hizo una pausa, probablemente por efecto y Shizuo lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, ampliando su sonrisa. "Le debía dinero a la clase equivocada de persona. De gente peor que simples cobradores de deudas. Su esposa lo había dejado cuando escuchó que se había ido a apostar el resto de sus ahorros. Su apartamento había sido despojado de sus objetos de valor. Me imagino que solo tenía la ropa puesta y que se iría a una ciudad diferente poco antes de que lo atraparan, pero no sin su perro. Pensó que su esposa lo tenía o que las personas que se habían llevado sus cosas también se habían llevado a su perro . Sus tres minutos habían terminado, y tenía todas las razones para rechazarlo. ‘Como dije, no acepto este tipo de trabajos. No suelo hacer casos de caridad’ ".

"Pero tenía un poco de curiosidad por lo que estaba escondiendo porque parecía tan irrazonable que este hombre quisiera tanto a su perro. Tenía todas estas teorías. Pensé que tal vez tenía drogas y dinero dentro del perro y lo cortaría o tal vez era el perro de su esposa y solo quería lastimarla más quitándoselo. De todos modos, le dije que regresara mañana a la misma hora y tal vez tendría algo para él. No su perro, pero algo de información. Tenía el nombre de su esposa y también los nombres de los matones a los que todavía les debía dinero ".

A Shizuo ya no le gustó esta historia, pero dejó que Izaya continuara.

"No fue particularmente difícil averiguar dónde estaba su esposa. Ella estaba en Saitama, quedándose con un viejo amigo. No la contacté, pero escuché de vecinos que chismorreaban que su esposo la había golpeado con bastante frecuencia, me dijeron que era porque no podía concebir un hijo. Uno de los vecinos la había visto llevarse el perro, lo cual fue sorprendente ya que este vecino juró que a la esposa no le gustaba mucho el perro, pero le pregunté a otros vecinos y ellos me dijeron: ‘No tengo nada más que decir excepto sobre lo terrible que era su marido y cómo probablemente también golpeó a ese pobre perro’ ".

"Fue fácil encontrar al perro. Pensé en revisar algunos refugios y sus sitios web primero. Realmente fue así de simple. El mismo perro estaba en Kansai, donde probablemente sería sacrificado en una semana. Era un perro viejo, una mezcla entre un Shiba Inu y un Shih Tzu. Realmente feo también. Digamos que su nombre era Shitzuo. ¿Me estás siguiendo? "

"No. Cambia el nombre", dijo Shizuo. El agua estaba resbaladiza contra su piel, se secó los brazos y trató de apartar el agua fría.

"¿Eh? Solo estaba revisando para ver si estabas escuchando. Así que al día siguiente regresó, quince minutos antes y luciendo como si hubiera dormido en el parque. Inmediatamente me preguntó si sabía dónde estaba su perro." Fue casi divertido. Y, naturalmente, quería saber qué tan lejos llegaría por este perro. Porque en realidad, este tipo lo perdió todo ¿y ahora quería a su perro? Un perro al que podría abusar. Le dije dónde estaba . Sin embargo, sabía que no le devolverían el perro ".

"Así que llegué a un café al otro lado del refugio, y cuando llegó, no le dieron al perro. Él suplicó por él. En el suelo hizo una reverencia completa y sollozaba, pero eso tampoco funcionó. Creo que amenazaron con llamar a la policía y eso lo asustó ya que estaba siendo buscado. Luego me presenté y le dije que si respondía mis preguntas correctamente, iría a buscarle el perro ".

Izaya comenzó a hablar sutilmente lento como si esto fuera la preparación de algo, pero Shizuo no podía esperar a que terminara. De verdad, ¿había algo para esto o Izaya iba a seguir y seguir? Ah, tan molesto.

"Le pregunté a quién amaba más, a su perro o a su esposa. Él eligió a su esposa. Luego, le dije que sabía dónde estaba su esposa y le pregunté si quería encontrarla. Él dijo que sí, porque ella borró sus cuentas y todavía tenía que pagarle a esa gente. Mi última pregunta fue si la golpearía por huir con su dinero y su perro. Dudó y dijo que no. Se disculparía con ella. Pensó que mentir sería mejor. le dije que si hacía todo eso, entonces le daría al perro. Se puso muy rojo, pero no tenía otra opción. Ja, si hubiera dicho la verdad, yo habría dicho lo mismo. Le dí 24 horas para hacer eso y necesitaba grabarlo también. No tenía dinero, probablemente otra mentira, pero igual le devolví el pago inicial que me había dado ".

"Entré en el refugio y conseguí ese perro feo y maloliente. No tenía cicatrices ni magulladuras. Era un perro normal, feliz y sin sentido. Había alguien más que lo cuidaba. Al día siguiente regresó y resultó que amaba a su perro lo suficiente como para hacer todo lo que había dicho. Su esposa parecía tan asustada al principio, pero sollozó cuando él se disculpó. Fue lo suficientemente tonta como para creerle. Le devolví su perro como prometí, a pesar de que estaba bastante decepcionado ".

Izaya dejó de hablar y Shizuo esperó unos segundos más antes de hablar. "Espera, ¿eso es todo? ¿Qué tipo de historia fue esa?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Deberías haberle dado una patada en el trasero a ese tipo. Era una escoria. Un hombre que golpea a su esposa obviamente no la ama. ¿Y ama a un animal más que a ella? Eso es una mierda. Esa gente me molesta mucho. Deberías haberlo dejado solo ".

"No todos podemos vencer a los que nos molestan".

"Como sea. Solo digo que probablemente todavía está golpeando a esa pobre mujer."

"Está bien entonces. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas una historia?"

Shizuo frunció el ceño, miró a Izaya, que se estaba mojando cada minuto, y frunció el ceño. "No quiero."

"Vamos, tienes que hacerlo. Te dije una."

"No tengo que hacer nada y tú me dijiste una terrible de todos modos."

"No seré un crítico severo. Si me cuentas que fuiste a la tienda y compraste leche y un Hot dog en Circle K, entonces estará bien también. Esa es tu gran historia".

"Eso es molesto. Y no me gusta la leche Circle K, es demasiado aguada. Nunca tienen la leche que me gusta en stock y sus Hot dogs son una mierda". Shizuo murmuró el resto. "Solo voy allí si el resto de las tiendas están cerradas".

"Bien." Izaya suspiró con fuerza. "No puedo esperar que tengas nada que contar, ¿verdad? Más tarde entonces." Shizuo no respondió y la lluvia siguió cayendo. El cielo no parecía que se despejaría pronto. "Deberíamos regresar a esa cueva".

"Bien." Shizuo sacó dos hojas cerosas del árbol. Era sorprendentemente duro en el tallo y le pasó uno a Izaya. Fue casi inútil. Izaya estaba más mojado que él , pero la tomó con su única mano activa y la balanceó sobre su cabeza como un sombrero flexible.

Sus zapatos mojados chapoteaban mientras caminaba. Sus pantalones estaban pegados a él. Izaya no estaba mucho mejor, luciendo como una rata ahogándose con una hoja. Pero también fue algo gracioso, excepto que pronto se puso demasiado pálido y sus labios se volvieron azules. Llevó algún tiempo llegar a su cueva. Shizuo había tomado la dirección equivocada al principio y tuvieron que seguir la pared de roca antes de ver la gran pared cerca de la entrada. La lluvia cayó sobre ellos durante el último tramo.

Izaya entró primero. "Ve a buscar algo de madera, no un árbol completo. Cuanto más seco y más muerto, mejor".

Shizuo no se quejó y caminó hasta que encontró un gran árbol caído y lo pateó repetidamente. Se rompió y seleccionó algunos trozos de su interior. Tenía que darse prisa para que la pila que recogiera no se empapara.

Izaya había despejado un espacio cerca de la entrada de la cueva. Había rocas en un círculo y algunas hojas arrancadas en el centro de eso. Shizuo dejó las piezas del árbol y se sentó frente a Izaya. Se secó la lluvia de los ojos.

"Pásame esa pieza de madera de tu pie y la que está detrás".

Shizuo lo hizo. Eran piezas pequeñas en comparación con las demás. Izaya los levantó, rebuscó en la bolsa negra y encontró el mechero de Shizuo. Le temblaba la mano y el agua goteaba de la manga de su abrigo sobre las hojas sobre las que estaba sentado. Encendió el encendedor y una pequeña llama encendió las hojas, comiéndolas rápidamente y produciendo un humo con sabor a menta. Shizuo agitó el humo de su rostro.

Los primeros intentos tampoco funcionaron. La madera estaba demasiado húmeda y las hojas se quemaban demasiado rápido. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las cenizas y las brasas se acumularan y el humo hubiera secado los trozos de madera. Crepitó mientras sostenía la llama. Tenían que tener cuidado de que el humo no se quedara atrapado en el pequeño espacio, y Shizuo se encontró con la tarea de alejar el humo.

Probablemente no se habría dado cuenta de que Izaya tenía frío si todavía no se hubiera molestado en importarle. Pero ahora veía un ligero temblor en su mano y un extraño color de su rostro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto. Probablemente no debería haber estado mirando de todos modos.

Izaya se sentó cerca del fuego. Exprimió el exceso de agua de sus mangas. Todo estaba en silencio cuando se estremeció notablemente y se bajó la cremallera del abrigo y con cuidado retiró el brazo del cabestrillo. Quitarse el abrigo del brazo parecía una tarea extenuante. Pero se había quitado el abrigo y estaba arrugado como un animal muerto.

Le recordó a Shizuo algo.

"Tengo una historia", dijo sin pensarlo realmente.

Izaya levantó la vista del fuego con una pizca de interés. Casi dijo no importa, pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse. "¿Así que cuál es tu historia?"

Shizuo frunció el ceño y atizó el fuego con un palo antes de comenzar a hablar. "No importa, no es nada".

"Está bien", dijo Izaya.

Volvió a avivar el fuego y por accidente hizo que algunos de los trozos de madera se derrumbaran. Dejó el palo. "Cuando tenía, no sé, siete o algo así, estaba este gato, gatito", se corrigió Shizuo. "Estaba en un callejón sin salida por nuestra casa". Ahora que dijo todo esto, se sentía bastante tonto. Ni siquiera le gustó este recuerdo. Se apartó el flequillo húmedo de los ojos y se obligó a seguir hablando.

"Era un gato oscuro, negro y marrón con la nariz rosada. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero tal vez todos los gatitos los tienen muy abiertos, no sé, eran extrañamente grandes. Digamos que era feo con una cola aún más fea. . "

Shizuo miró las llamas mientras hablaba. Le ayudó a pensar en esto con calma.

"Estaba en mal estado. Algo le había pasado, como si le hubieran atropellado la cola. El final era una cosa rechoncha roja. A nadie le gustó y todos se mantuvieron alejados. Pero este gatito no se dio cuenta, maullando con esta voz ronca por comida. También la ahuyenté un par de veces porque siempre andaba alrededor de mis pies como si intentara que lo pidaran. ¿Quizás por eso perdió la cola? Quizás. De todos modos, compartí mi leche una vez cuando nadie estaba mirando. Después de eso, trató de seguirme a todas partes. Me sentí culpable de darle de comer más y le di pequeños pedazos de pescado. Lo llamé Burnt Korokke ".

Shizuo comenzó a fruncir el ceño al recordar los malos recuerdos.

"La gente notó que este gato andaba por ahí y un vecino se quejó, así que no pude alimentarlo más. Nuestro lugar no permitía mascotas y no tenía dinero para llevarlo al hospital de animales. Pensé en llevar el gato a un parque y cuidarlo en secreto, pero sabía que no funcionaría. Era el comienzo del otoño y ya hacía frío por la noche. No sobreviviría al invierno. Así que lo llevé a la único lugar en el que podía pensar. Era un niño, así que no sabía nada mejor acerca de dónde llevar animales, excepto la comisaría. Me di cuenta de que no querían tratar conmigo, pero eran demasiado amables para echarme . Me dieron lecciones sobre jugar con animales enfermos, algo sobre enfermedades infecciosas, pero yo era bastante terco...creo que lo llamaban control animal".

El pauso. El fuego creció y se movió para agregar otro trozo de madera a las llamas parpadeantes.

"¿Pero sabes qué? Lo lamenté años después. Recuerdo que alguien lo tomó en la manta, pero tuve una sensación extraña sobre el tipo ... algo sobre la forma en que repetía 'pobrecito'. Me cabreó. Y no respondía a mis preguntas. No podía ir con el gato. Pero él era mayor y estaba a cargo, así que le dejé tomar Burnt Korokke ".

"Lo pensé más tarde ese día después de llegar a casa e intenté encontrar a dónde fue Burnt Korokke, pero el oficial de policía me dijo que estaba en otro distrito recibiendo tratamiento y que no me preocupara, ya que alguien le daría una casa. No tenía otra opción más que irme. Nunca supe qué le pasó a ese gato. Dudo que alguna vez tuviera un nuevo hogar. Los refugios tenían muchos animales que cuidar, más animales adoptables que no estaban enfermos ni deformados. Posiblemente lo durmieron."

Ahora que había terminado, se acordó de abanicar el humo. Izaya lo miraba con interés. Riendo, preguntó: "¿A eso lo llamas una buena historia?"

"Nunca dije que iba a ser buena". Shizuo avivó el humo con demasiada fuerza y parte del fuego cayó al suelo.

"Estoy bromenando." Izaya agitó el humo para alejarlo de su rostro. "¿Te arrepentiste de ayudar al gatito?"

"¿Arrepentirme?" Shizuo agarró la hoja que estaba abanicando con demasiada fuerza. "Mierda, no lo sé. Ya nada de eso importa."

"Pero sí importaba cuando eras niño".

Realmente no quería que Izaya supiera esto. Porque ya no importaba. "Como sea, no debería haberte dicho nada. Olvida lo que dije."

"¿Tienes una buena historia? ¿Una que no implique ver una de las películas de tu hermano?"

Dejó de abanicar y dejó la hoja. "Incluso si lo hiciera, no te lo diría. Apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes una buena historia".

"Sí. Se trata de un idiota que se comió unos cocos."

"Izaya ..." Dijo en advertencia. ¡Maldito infierno! Podía decir por la expresión astuta que Izaya no se iba a callar. En lugar de las llamas que se estaban avivando, era la personalidad repugnante de Izaya.

Izaya se rió. "Creo que te gustará mucho. Tengo otro sobre un idiota, esta es aún mejor, se encuentra en una isla llena de asesinos en serie y se une a su peor enemigo porque este idiota es el hombre menos lógico de todos. . "

"Izaya."

"Pero su enemigo no es mejor porque ni siquiera pudo matarlo adecuadamente y ahora es demasiado desordenado-"

"¡¿Podrías callarte ?!" Shizuo ahogó el resto de las palabras de Izaya. "¡Maldita sea, cállate por un maldito minuto!"

Esa terrible boca todavía estaba abierta, lista para apagarse de nuevo, y Shizuo igualó su mirada acalorada. "¿Qué quieres que haga, eh? ¿Arrojarte bajo la lluvia? ¿Tienes algo de sentido común? Porque estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no hacer eso. ¡Solo necesitamos algunos collares más y luego podemos irnos!"

"Nadie está destinado a salir de aquí con vida, Shizu-chan. Tu mejor apuesta es construir una balsa y arriesgarte en el océano. Eso es lo que debes hacer si eres inteligente."

"Y si yo hiciera eso, ¿qué harías tú?"

"Recogería los collares y si todavía hay más tareas, entonces", señaló al fuego y al humo, "removeré la isla lo suficiente para que no pueda ser ignorada".

Le tomó unos segundos conseguirlo. Haría una fogata lo suficientemente grande que pudiera verse a millas y millas de distancia para que tal vez alguien pudiera venir.

"¿Por qué no hacemos eso ahora?"

"Lo pensé. Pero estoy seguro de que ellos también. No quieren que los atrapen, por lo que podrían tener planes de eliminación".

¿Planes de eliminación? ¿Con toda la isla? "Mierda. ¿De verdad crees que te dejaría hacer eso solo? Ya resolveremos algo."

Pudo haber sido la luz, pero sus rasgos parecían más suaves, menos mezquinos, mientras cerraba los ojos por unos segundos. "Estás diciendo esto ahora, pero es más probable que te arrepientas". Izaya acercó su mano al fuego.

Shizuo no lo creía, pero tampoco quería discutir. "Veremos que pasa."

Con una ligera exhalación, Shizuo volvió a abanicarse. El fuego crepitaba entre ellos, el calor y el humo amargo aliviaban el frío. La lluvia siguió cayendo. No parecía que se detendría en las próximas horas o dos. Tendrían que volver allí, mientras aún era de día. Pero tampoco podía esperar que Izaya saliera bajo la lluvia. Quizás algo de espacio era lo que necesitaban.

Esperó a que sus pantalones se secaran casi por completo e Izaya se veía caliente de nuevo. "Podría llover todo el día. Creo que debería salir y mirar alrededor. Puedes quedarte aquí". Frunció el ceño antes de agregar: "Pondré la piedra en la entrada para que nadie pueda llegar a ti. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí", dijo Izaya. El fuego se había comido principalmente los tres trozos de madera y apagaron el resto. "Solo deja suficiente espacio para que yo pase. Como si fuera a dejarte atraparme aquí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Podrías convenientemente olvidarte de mí".

"Como si pudiera hacer eso. Solo serán unas pocas horas." Shizuo refunfuñó. Al salir, fue golpeado por la avalancha de lluvia. "Estoy moviendo la roca". Lo rodó más cerca y antes de que cayera por completo, miró a Izaya con una mirada de advertencia. "Lo digo en serio. No vayas a ningún lado."

"Sí, sí, lo tengo".

Shizuo bajó la piedra suavemente.

El rostro de Izaya estaba envuelto en la oscuridad.

Esperó unas cuantas respiraciones, dejando que la lluvia corriera por sus costados, preguntándose si Izaya se escaparía a la primera oportunidad de que Shizuo le diera la espalda. Pero Izaya no estaba en las mejores condiciones para ir solo. No tenía sentido irse.

Shizuo eligió una dirección aleatoria que no habían tomado antes. Miró por encima del hombro, asegurándose de que su refugio pasara desapercibido, aunque no importaría ya que él era el único que podía levantar esa roca.

Sus pantalones, cabello y zapatos se empaparon en segundos. Se apartó el pelo de los ojos y continuó.

Caminó y caminó y no encontró a nadie vivo o muerto. Encontró manchas que parecían ser de un hombre, pero no había collares. De alguna manera, el barro le había manchado los bajos de los pantalones. Su piel estaba fría, pero no le molestaba. Los árboles comenzaron a escasear y pudo escuchar las olas chocando contra la orilla, Shizuo pisó la arena áspera e irregular.

Las olas eran más fuertes ahora, lo suficientemente fuertes como para tragarse a un hombre y arrastrarlo bajo la corriente. Nubes grises interminables vertieron la lluvia y el viento la enfrió. Nunca había visto el océano así. Solo había ido a la playa los días templados de verano. Y, sin embargo, aún era hermoso dentro de su caos.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en la línea de árboles. No queriendo alejarse demasiado, Shizuo abrió un nuevo camino que eventualmente lo llevaría de regreso en la dirección correcta. Una hora más tarde, fue pura casualidad que percibiera el aroma de algo dulce.

No era un dulce olor a almizcle como el de algunas de las otras plantas, sino algo demasiado delicioso para ser verdad. Los árboles eran más cortos aquí y la tierra estaba más embarrada. En estos árboles crecían lo que parecían tomates verdes, pero estaba bastante seguro de que los tomates no crecían en los árboles. Tampoco olían a vainilla.

Cogió una de las frutas verdes más pesadas y la arrancó. La piel estaba suave y resbaladiza por la lluvia y la acercó para poder olerla. Inhaló la dulzura. Se le hizo agua la boca. Pero haber comido los cocos dobles le enseñó a ser cauteloso.

Se abrió fácilmente y el olor flotó en el aire como el mejor perfume. Aunque no estaba tan hambriento como esta mañana, su estómago retumbó y lo acercó para poder saborear un poco.

Sabía a pudín. Como el pudín cremoso con el almíbar marrón oscuro que a veces compraba en las tiendas y panaderías. Pensó que cualquier cosa que supiera a pudín no podría ser venenosa, así que le dio un mordisco al interior amarillo.

"Mmm." Era como morder un caqui, más duro de lo que pensaba, pero llenándolo de una manera que el coco no lo había hecho. Terminó toda la fruta, dejando la piel y las semillas. Luego eligió otra. Se comió cuatro antes de pensar realmente en ello. Él también podría comer más. Probablemente podría sentarse bajo ese árbol todo el día comiendo lo mejor que había probado por un buen tiempo.

Su estómago se sentía bien y con entusiasmo tomó otra fruta verde del tamaño de su puño. Masticó más lentamente, saboreando el sabor a vainilla y dejándolo reposar en su lengua mientras dejaba que el sabor llenase su boca lentamente. Colocó suavemente las cáscaras contra la base del árbol.

Es posible que a Izaya le gusten. Apenas había comido mucho estos últimos cuatro días. Lo haría sentir mejor y menos amargado.

Shizuo miró a su alrededor en busca de una hoja lo suficientemente grande para envolver las frutas más grandes y de aspecto más maduro dentro. Recogió diez de ellos, luego lo pensó mejor y eligió cuatro más.

Su estómago se sentía genial y Shizuo comió uno más mientras caminaba. Aceleró el ritmo y retrocedió en menos de una hora, sintiéndose bien por haber encontrado algo útil. Podría salir y buscar cuerpos nuevamente después de traerlos de vuelta.

El viento y la lluvia golpearon sus hombros en ángulo, sintiéndose más fuerte que antes. Llegó a la enorme roca frente a la entrada. "Volví." Dijo antes de empujar la piedra a un lado con una mano. Se inclinó, sosteniendo las frutas cerca de él, y se abrió camino hacia adentro. "Encontré ..." Sus palabras se apagaron.

No había nadie en el pequeño espacio. Su bolso negro se había ido. Dejó caer la fruta al suelo y volvió a salir a la lluvia. "¡Oye, Izaya!" Gritó y obviamente no hubo respuesta.

No podría haber ido en la dirección de la que acababa de regresar, pero Shizuo no podía estar seguro de qué camino podría haber tomado. La pared de roca que se elevaba por encima de su cabeza podría permitirle ver mejor, así que Shizuo comenzó a escalar el acantilado. Tuvo cuidado con el barro, el viento y las rocas resbaladizas que se desprendían cuando ponía demasiado peso. Parpadeó para quitarse la lluvia de los ojos y se las arregló para agarrar la parte superior antes de tirarse.

Vio las copas de los árboles y el océano, pero era imposible ver a través del dosel, incluso con el viento golpeando las ramas.

Se sentó allí durante algún tiempo examinando los árboles. No estaba enojado porque Izaya había tomado los collares. Probablemente debería estar enojado por eso, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba.

"Por supuesto que te escapaste," murmuró Shizuo. "Siempre andando a escondidas".

El viento soplaba con fuerza contra su rostro y Shizuo tuvo que agarrarse a la repisa en la que estaba sentado. Todavía miraba debajo de él, pero honestamente no tenía idea de dónde estaba Izaya.

"Debería dejarte ir. Eso es lo que quieres. Eso estabas diciendo, vete a la mierda, ¿verdad?"

Izaya podía cuidar de sí mismo. Era el bastardo más duro que conocía Shizuo. Y no sería correcto obligarlo a quedarse cuando obviamente no quería.

"Sí, lo entiendo."

El viento cambió de rumbo virando hacia la derecha, y por un segundo su nariz recogió lo que había olido antes. El inconfundible olor a pulga húmeda. Se puso rígido. No podía permitirse que le importara. No valió la pena. El viento se fue y el olor con él.

Pero no pudo apagar sus emociones. Nunca antes pudo dejar ir a Izaya. "Vete a la mierda también, Izaya. Haciéndome enojar y huyendo."

Bajó por el acantilado y corrió en la dirección en la que pudo haber ido Izaya.


	31. Fuego en mis venas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca dejó de hacer frío

Había leído bastante sobre la corbata colombiana. Era un tipo de ejecución en la que se cortaba el cuello lo suficientemente profundo como para sacar la lengua de la herida abierta. Entonces esa persona moriría por asfixia o pérdida de sangre. Por supuesto, no sería posible tirar la lengua tan abajo, pero el hecho de que la corbata colombiana fuera imposible no lo hizo menos reconfortante. Lo que importaba era cuando la punta del cuchillo se clavaba en la piel frágil y un hombre amenazaba con rasgarla con la lengua, entonces sí, como medida de tortura, la gente se cagaba de miedo.

Mientras Izaya agarraba su cuchillo lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener el leve temblor que se abría paso por su brazo y por su cuerpo, cortó una línea paralela al cuello de metal y arrastró su cuchillo a través de la delicada piel.

El hombre estaba muerto. No sabría que alguien le estaba cortando la garganta. Ya lo habían ejecutado. Su cuerpo estaba tenso. La agonía aún era evidente en las profundas arrugas de su rostro.

Tal vez en lugar de la tráquea, para que funcione la corbata colombiana, se podría cortar la parte inferior suave de la mandíbula. Alejándose no muy lejos del mentón, la lengua podría sacarse y colgarse allí. ¿Cómo se llamaría eso en su lugar? ¿La barbilla colgante? ¿La cascada tapada?

Izaya guió su cuchillo contra el cartílago expuesto y lo forzó a través de una muesca en la tráquea. Se levantó, apoyó el talón del pie contra el delgado metal y usó su peso para hundir el cuchillo. Hubo un crujido y la hoja se deslizó una pulgada de profundidad.

Era el nombre de la ejecución lo que también le interesaba, porque cuando sonaba sofisticado y modesto, lo hacía aún más aterrador e inconcebible. Tal cosa siempre había sido parte de lo que amaba de la naturaleza humana.

Deslizó la hoja libre y trabajó alrededor de los gruesos músculos del cuello del hombre. Su cuchillo estaba afilado, pero como el rigor mortis se había apoderado del cadáver, los músculos y tendones estaban más duros de lo que había previsto.

Izaya ignoró cómo su propia garganta se estaba cerrando mientras trataba de ver más profundamente.

No fue gran cosa. Pensó para estabilizar su mano.

La lluvia cayó. Gotas que congelaban su piel demasiado pálida. El traje azul marino del muerto estaba cargado de agua.

El cuchillo en la mano de Izaya tembló mientras atravesaba los tendones. El frío hacía que le doliera el agarre del mango y la lluvia ensuciaba su trabajo, pero necesitaba este collar. Podría hacerlo él mismo.

Escuchó con atención y miró hacia arriba con tanta frecuencia como pudo. Los helechos a su alrededor eran una buena cobertura, pero cualquiera podía lanzarse sobre él. Su cuchillo se movió alrededor de la espalda, donde gruesos rizos húmedos formaban fríos y rojos rastros. La sangre estancada se filtró por las venas y las arterias carótidas. El suelo estaba embarrado con esta.

Lo que quedó rodeo la columna vertebral. Encontró dos rocas más grandes que su puño, metió una debajo del cuello y la otra en la tráquea rota y pisó la roca. Tuvo que hacer esto un par de veces, reorganizó las rocas y dejó que los huesos crujieran hasta que golpeó la roca del otro lado.

Los hilos de conexión rojos se separaron fácilmente cuando tiró, como un espantapájaros cuya cabeza se cae después de una tormenta. La cabeza se rodó hacia un lado y se embarró por la sangre y la lluvia, descansando de un modo que parecía todavía lo miraba. Izaya quitó el metal del muñón con dedos entumecidos.

No se demoró. Se alejó limpiando la sangre del collar y lo guardó en su bolso. La lluvia siguió cayendo. Nunca dejó de hacer frío. Solo lo enfrió más cuando el viento se abrió paso a través de los árboles. Acercó los brazos a su cuerpo.

Solo dos cuellos más. Probablemente podría encontrar uno o dos más antes de la noche si tenía suerte. Había viajado lo suficientemente lejos. Habían pasado horas y era posible que Shizuo todavía no supiera que se había ido.

Un fuerte crujido que solo podía provenir de la madera cortada sonó cerca desde algún lugar detrás de él. Izaya se detuvo y escuchó con atención. Fuertes ráfagas de viento continuaron azotando los árboles. La rotura del árbol pudo haber sido causada por el viento. Dudaba seriamente que Shizuo pudiera encontrarlo con este clima. Tal vez estaría lo suficientemente enojado como para intentarlo después de darse cuenta de que Izaya se había llevado todas sus cosas, pero ¿podría realmente localizarlo?

Izaya negó con la cabeza con una risa tranquila. Eso sería imposible.

Un momento después frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar más rápido, cambiando de rumbo por si acaso. Iría a este ritmo hasta que se cansara.

Necesitaba encontrar dos cadáveres más mientras aún tuviera la energía que le quedaba. Si pudiera hacerlo antes de que cayera la noche, entonces tal vez podría descubrir cómo lidiar con los que controlan este juego. Ir directo a la fuente.

Izaya miró por encima del hombro, sintiendo que algo venía en su camino. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún lugar donde pudiera esconderse, y al no encontrar nada más que árboles y helechos, Izaya rodeó un árbol grueso, dejó la bolsa y sacó su cuchillo plegable.

Quienquiera que fuera no estaba tratando de estar callado mientras sus pasos eran sordos y húmedos, disminuyeron a medida que se acercaban. No podía arriesgarse a comprobar quién era. Al darse cuenta de que sus propios pasos lo llevarían por la tierra húmeda, miró hacia abajo y vio el tenue perfil de sus propias huellas.

Mierda.

Cogió la bolsa y echó a correr. El hombre que lo seguía fue tras él e Izaya miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver la lanza apuntando a su cuerpo. La esquivó y le dolían los músculos por el movimiento repentino. La lanza se incrustó en la corteza de un árbol detrás de él.

Si bien aún podía correr, no lo hizo. Levantó más su espada y se enfrentó al hombre que tenía la apariencia de alguien que vivía al borde de la naturaleza, vestido de cuero y con una postura cautelosa, pero segura. Había un cuchillo de caza negro listo. Su rostro estaba lleno de cabello y su flequillo estaba húmedo y cubría sus ojos. Un collar de metal estaba alrededor de su cuello.

Izaya pensó que podría ser de origen eslavo. Posiblemente ruso.

_"Si esperas aumentar tu tiempo matándome, no funcionará"_ , dijo Izaya en ruso. Señaló su cuello. Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo en inglés cuando el hombre respondió en ruso.

_ "He matado a hombres sin los dispositivos metálicos. Me da cuatro días en lugar de dos horas ". _

_ “Hmm. ¿Pero no preferirías saber dónde está el antídoto?" _

El hombre se rió mostrando todos los dientes. _“¡Sé cómo quitarme esto! Lo sé desde hace semanas. Arranqué la carne de todos los hombres que encontré, pero ninguna llave coincidía. La persona que busco posiblemente ya murió. Podría haber sido mi hermano, pero lo maté hace semanas "._

_“Qué interesante,” dijo Izaya. Entonces tal vez uno de estos ayude. Algunos tienen semanas "._ Tuvo que desabrochar parte de su abrigo con los dedos entumecidos. De un bolsillo interior, sacó seis elegantes llaves, dos que habían abierto sus propios cuellos, tres del hombre que había intentado robarles la ropa y la última del italiano al que había cortado. Los arrojó y cuando el hombre se acercó para atraparlos, Izaya huyó.

Le daría al menos un minuto, si no más. Primero probaría las llaves, estaba seguro. Y cuando no encajaran, vendría a disfrutar de la caza.

Si Izaya aún pudiera hacer parkour, entonces podría perderlo en los árboles, pero recordó el montón de rocas y superficies planas un poco atrás. Sus huellas serían más difíciles de seguir desde allí.

Cambió de dirección. Desde este ángulo, la lluvia caía directamente sobre su rostro. Parpadeó el agua de sus ojos. Respiraba con dificultad y una lluvia fría le entraba por la boca. Sus piernas doloridas estaban demasiado frías para correr, pero estaban a punto de colapsar.

Hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento y escuchar. La lluvia y el viento eran fuertes en sus oídos, tamborileando fuerte como su corazón. Izaya agarró el mango de su cuchillo con más fuerza y continuó moviéndose, más silencioso ahora.

Después de años de ser perseguido y huir con éxito, Izaya pensó que era bastante sigiloso, pero este tipo de persecución silenciosa lo puso nervioso, como si realmente lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

¿Qué tan lejos estaba el hombre detrás de él?

Miró hacia atrás. No fue fácil ver alrededor de todos los árboles. Se estremeció. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Era la inconfundible sensación de ser observado. El hombre estaba cerca.

Continuó corriendo. El paisaje se volvió borroso a su alrededor mientras avanzaba mientras la lluvia dificultaba su visión. No estaba asustado. Estaba sin aliento de correr, pero eso no significaba que tuviera algo que temer.

Podría enfrentarse a este hombre. No necesitaba ayuda.

Tendría que luchar a quemarropa porque este era su último cuchillo. Sin él, estaría casi muerto.

El follaje se separó cerca de él e Izaya golpeó de inmediato. Su muñeca quedó atrapada en el aire.

"Te encontré." Parte del costado de Shizuo estaba cubierto de barro. Él sonrió, enseñó los dientes e Izaya sintió lo fuerte que le apretaban la muñeca.

"¡Shizu-chan!" Izaya jadeó, su respiración era difícil de corregir. Trató de liberar su mano. Si también se lesionaba la muñeca, estaba jodido. "¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme tan rápido?" Tiró más fuerte. Su mano no se movió. Sabía que debería haber corrido desde el principio, pero había pensado que tenía horas para caminar y poner distancia entre ellos. Aparentemente no.

"¿Huyendo? Por qué no estoy sorprendido."

"Ahora no es el momento". Dijo Izaya mientras miraba detrás de él. "Estoy ocupado con algo, así que déjame ir".

"¿Qué? ¿Ocupado con ser un dolor en el culo?

Sabía que Shizuo era la mayor amenaza, por lo tanto era una mala idea cabrearlo, sin embargo Izaya no pudo evitarlo. Ver a Shizuo aquí fue lo peor que pudo imaginar. ¿Para qué fueron todos sus esfuerzos entonces?

"Ridículo. ¿Me estás llamando un dolor en el trasero? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera puedes saber cuándo no te quieren o no te necesitan? " Se burló, dejando que las palabras lo consolaran mientras construían un muro impenetrable entre ellos. “No te necesito. Recogí mi propio collar."

Shizuo continuó mirando fríamente. La piel de su muñeca ardía.

“Sí, tomé los collares ¿Por eso estás aquí? Si te devuelvo la mitad, me dejarás ir, ¿verdad?

Tiró de su muñeca una vez más. La fría mirada de Shizuo lo estaba cabreando aún más.

Su otro brazo todavía estaba en cabestrillo, era inútil.

"No te preocupes por los collares".

"¿Qué?" Las palabras salieron como un jadeo sin aliento. "¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí? ¿Aún no lo entiendes? No te necesito. Nunca necesité a un bruto tonto como tú ".

Izaya no se molestó en bajar la voz. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando por el esfuerzo de alejarse, estaba tan exhausto. "¡Te dije que me dejaras ir!"

“Lo haré,” dijo Shizuo más tranquilo de lo que Izaya creía posible. Su tono se apoderó de Izaya con inquietud. "Pero hagamos esto interesante. Si logras escapar, no volveré a buscarte y puedes quedarte con todo lo que te llevaste. Pero si te atrapo ", sonrió con dureza," entonces no podrás quejarte de lo que suceda después ".

"Eso es-" Izaya se detuvo al escuchar el ligero crujido de los pasos de alguien acercándose. Esto realmente podría funcionar. Sonrió y se encontró con los ojos de Shizuo que eran tan oscuros como el cielo gris. "Todo bien. Acuerdo."

Izaya reaccionó de inmediato cuando la mano que lo sujetaba se aflojó. Se apartó y empezó a correr. También fue el momento perfecto cuando pudo escuchar madera astillarse y Shizuo maldijo en voz alta.

“¡Arg! Que demonios. ¡Apuntabas a mi cabeza! "

“Me sirve bien,” murmuró Izaya, sin arriesgarse a mirar. “Dejaré que Shizuo se ocupe de él”. Un árbol se partió ruidosamente por la mitad y chocó contra varios otros árboles. Hubo un fuerte grito que definitivamente no era el de Shizuo. La pelea terminó cuando el hombre fue lanzado por el aire. Terminó demasiado rápido.

Pero estuvo bien. Se las había arreglado para correr más rápido y escapar de Shizuo cien veces. Shizuo nunca lo había atrapado en una de sus persecuciones. Mientras se paseara, buscará cualquier lugar donde pudiera esconderse, entonces podría escapar.

Izaya corrió y siguió corriendo, ignorando el dolor en sus músculos que crecían y crecían cuanto más se obligaba a seguir moviéndose. Ignoró el frío, la lluvia, el viento. No creía que alguna vez hubiera corrido tan fuertemente en su vida, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido cuando el ruido de pasos lo siguió, ganó sobre él. Como un animal pisándole los talones. No, fue mucho peor que eso.

Estaba empezando a pensar que cualquier cosa que Shizuo estuviera planeando para él realmente lo mataría. Corrió como si estuviera corriendo por su vida, pero solo iba más y más lento. Jadeaba demasiado rápido sin obtener el oxígeno que necesitaba, tragando la lluvia que logró meterse en su boca y casi ahogándose para seguir respirando. Consiguiendo el aire que necesitaba, pero ahogándose de todos modos.

El mundo empezó a girar a su alrededor. Cuando quedó tendido en el suelo, aturdido, se dio cuenta de que se había resbalado en el barro. Se aferró a él mientras rodaba. Se levantó y se apoyó contra un árbol. Aún así, su visión nadó e Izaya trató de parpadear.

Él podría hacer esto. Estaba oscureciendo. Era casi de noche y podría esconderse. Shizuo no podría encontrarlo en la oscuridad. Se dio cuenta un segundo después de que los pasos de Shizuo se habían detenido. Se volvió y lo vio parado allí, mirando.

Izaya se obligó a seguir adelante, pero sabía que sus ásperos jadeos y pasos lentos no lo llevarían a ninguna parte lo suficientemente rápido.

¡Ah! Así que esto era lo que quería Shizuo. Humillarlo. Hacer que pareciera lo más patético posible, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos dejaría que el otro ganara.

Pero esta vez simplemente no tenía la resistencia para igualar a Shizuo. De todos modos aceleró el paso. Obligó a sus temblorosos músculos a seguir adelante. Cuando su respiración era demasiado irregular y casi parecía húmeda, Izaya dejó caer la bolsa y sacó su cuchillo para enfrentar a Shizuo.

Sonrió incluso a través de sus labios jadeantes.

Shizuo estaba sangrando en algún lugar a lo largo de su brazo, pero la lluvia había lavado la mayor parte de la sangre. Su respiración era normal.

Izaya levantó su cuchillo más alto.

"Estás equivocado, lo sabes", dijo Shizuo y continuó acercándose. "Necesitas mi ayuda, pero no puedes soportar eso, ¿verdad?"

El estómago de Izaya se apretó dolorosamente. Las palabras que él le devolvió no le gustaron. “Ni siquiera finjas que sabes algo. ¿Te necesito? Ugh. Asqueroso. Incluso si necesitara tu ayuda, todavía no la querría ".

"Sí, lo entiendo". Su distancia disminuyó paso a paso cuando Shizuo avanzó. "Yo tampoco quería tu ayuda al principio". Pero antes de que Izaya pudiera señalar lo obvio, Shizuo continuó. “Pero me ayudaste. Tú-"

"Entonces considéranos parejos". Izaya interrumpió, odiando cada palabra que decía Shizuo, sabiendo exactamente lo que causó, ahora las consecuencias estaban fuera de su control.

"No."

"¿No?"

"Nada ha cambiado. ¿Recuerdas cuando me hiciste decir que te necesitaba? Cuando acordamos el trato por primera vez. Sí, ¿te acuerdas? Eso tampoco cambió ".

“¡Hah! ¿Sabes lo idiota que suenas?” Izaya bajó su cuchillo. "No puedo soportarte y hubiera estado bien si no estuvieras aquí. De hecho, hubiera estado mucho mejor. Te odio."

Shizuo estaba a un brazo de distancia cuando se detuvo. Parecía enojado, listo para estallar. "Me odias. Esta bien, lo que sea. Tal vez tengas razón en que es una estupidez que trabajemos juntos si somos enemigos, pero tú ya no lo eres. No lo somos. No más." Hizo una pausa, su rostro perdió algo de su ira. “No te odio. Puede que seas un parásito, pero no eres tan mierda como pensé al principio".

Le dolía oír eso. Se sintió herido de una manera que lo agotó. Hizo más difícil seguir luchando contra él. Fue inconcebiblemente injusto. Ser pateado en el estómago hubiera sido mejor que esto. Jugando con sus emociones cuando ni siquiera lo sabía.

Fue cruel.

"Eso es tan dulce de tu parte, Shizu-chan. A continuación, dirás que somos mejores amigos ".

"Así que no volverás a salir corriendo, ¿verdad?" Su mirada estaba fija e Izaya tuvo problemas para enfrentarla.

Incluso si quisiera, Izaya no habría podido. Ahora no. "No puedo quejarme de lo que suceda después, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno. Lo tomaré como un no. No lo harás. Entonces, si has terminado, regresemos ". Izaya observó con atención cuando Shizuo dio los pocos pasos restantes y lo agarró de la manga para tirar de él como si fuera a correr a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Comenzaron a caminar, pero se hizo evidente que Izaya se estaba quedando atrás. Había gastado demasiada energía corriendo. "Date prisa. Pronto oscurecerá y nunca encontraremos el camino de regreso ". Shizuo miró hacia atrás e Izaya encontró su mirada desafiante. Chasqueando su lengua, se acercó. "Ponte en mi espalda".

Izaya frunció el ceño mientras Shizuo se inclinaba dándole la espalda. La cicatriz estaba casi completamente curada. "Preferiría que no."

"Simplemente hazlo."

Izaya vaciló antes que él. Tocó ligeramente la piel húmeda del hombro desnudo de Shizuo antes de inclinarse más cerca, permitiendo que su peso fuera llevado mientras Shizuo se enderezaba. Sintió unas manos en la parte posterior de los muslos.

"Te estás congelando".

Pero era Shizuo quien ardía inhumanamente.

La lluvia siguió cayendo. No dijeron nada más. Sentía escalofríos por la espalda e Izaya se empapó del calor que emanaba Shizuo. Continuó escuchando los sonidos del desierto.

El cielo gris se estaba volviendo del color del carbón cuando llegaron a la gran roca que cubría el camino de entrada a la cueva. Shizuo lo apartó e Izaya sintió el sutil cambio de músculos allí. Shizuo lo puso de pie y se bajó.

Al principio le temblaban las piernas y se apoyó contra la pared de roca.

"Espera un segundo,” dijo Shizuo que parecía estar moviendo cosas desde la entrada. "Todo bien."

Izaya se sentó lentamente, su espalda estaba arrastrándose contra la pared de roca. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver bien. La bolsa crujió cuando Shizuo la rebuscó. Encontró el encendedor y lo encendió. La pequeña luz de la llama apenas llegaba a su rostro.

Fue más fácil para las llamas prenderse esta vez ahora que la madera estaba seca. Izaya se acercó un poco más, acercando su mano. Su ropa estaba mojada y fría y después de estar empapado durante horas, sus dedos temblaron mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Lo colgó de la pared.

“Aquí,” dijo Shizuo. Alrededor del fuego, le pasó algo redondo y liso. Izaya lo tomó. Al principio, pensó que era un tomate, pero se sentía más pesado y duro. “Encontré estos hoy temprano. Sabe a pudín ".

"¿Pudín?" Izaya se lo acercó a la nariz. Olía a vainilla. "¿Y no te da erecciones masivas?"

"No." Dijo sin divertirse. "Comí como media docena y estoy bien".

"Eso no es nada tranquilizador".

Shizuo le pasó uno que había partido por la mitad. La cáscara tenía una capa dura. Con algo en su mano, sus dedos dejaron de temblar notablemente, y estabilizó su brazo sobre su pierna. Izaya le dio un mordisco tentativo.

La dulzura no fue agradable para su lengua, pero la terminó de todos modos porque estaba hambriento. Con mordiscos cuidadosos, logró comerse uno mientras Shizuo comía uno tras otro. Toda la cueva olía a humo y dulzura. Había muchas cosas en la mente de Izaya, pero se mantuvo callado. Shizuo también vio el fuego crepitar entre ellos.

Izaya todavía tenía frío, pero se estaba calentando lentamente. Cuando finalmente sus pantalones se secaron y su cuerpo dolorido exigía dormir, llegaron los helicópteros. La corriente fría contra su piel mantenía a raya el ardor creciente en sus venas. Se quedó dormido algún tiempo después de eso.

La lluvia no paró esa noche.


	32. Quemadura creciente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medida que el fuego crecía y más luz se derramaba alrededor de su pequeño espacio, un rastro de sudor justo debajo de su cuello atrapó la luz.
> 
> Se acercó.

Shizuo añadió leña al fuego y la vio arder mientras lo hacía. Las brasas brillaban con un calor crudo que se extendía por los troncos ennegrecidos mientras los destruía. Las llamas crepitaron y las chispas volaron alto en el aire, forzando su mano hacia atrás.

Izaya se movió en sueños. Shizuo miró hacia arriba de las llamas entre ellos. Tendría el fuego encendido toda la noche, pensando que Izaya lo necesitaba. Todavía podía recordar el impacto de la piel demasiado fría contra su espalda que no se sentía viva si no fuera por el pulso.

Izaya hizo una mueca. El fuego debe haber estado demasiado caliente porque su rostro parecía enrojecido. Pero Shizuo no pensó que sería una buena idea apagarlo por completo cuando la corriente fría seguía entrando.

Fue a estudiar el fuego una vez más. Acercó una mano hacia el calor de las llamas, mirando su mano con el fuego de fondo iluminado de color.

Cerró los ojos para descansar un rato. No se dio cuenta de que se quedó dormido hasta que el fuego se deshizo ruidosamente y se despertó sobresaltado. Las llamas se habían convertido en brasas incandescentes y rápidamente agregó hojas y otro trozo de madera.

Ahora había menos luz, solo un ligero resplandor a su alrededor. Izaya estaba de espaldas y los moretones a lo largo de su espalda tenían bordes amarillos y verdes. Los puntos eran casi negros donde se había cortado la espalda. A medida que el fuego crecía y más luz se derramaba alrededor de su pequeño espacio, un rastro de sudor justo debajo de su cuello atrapó la luz.

Se acercó.

El rostro de Izaya estaba en las sombras. Cuando Shizuo lo hizo rodar suavemente sobre su espalda, vio lo sonrojado que estaba y sintió el calor de su frente contra su palma. La fiebre se estaba asentando.

"Mierda", maldijo Shizuo. No era solo su cabeza lo que estaba caliente, sino también su torso. Izaya frunció el ceño, pero no se despertó. Con la corriente de aire entrando y el fuego tan cerca, tendría que ser trasladado.

Shizuo agarró su pila de hojas y las puso en la parte de atrás. La hoja grande que Izaya estaba encima se rompió cuando trató de arrastrarlo con ella. Shizuo frunció el ceño. Hacía demasiado calor en la espalda y a través de sus pantalones de la pulga cuando Shizuo lo levantó.

Izaya gimió y sus pestañas se abrieron lentamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Murmuró.

Shizuo lo bajó. "Moviéndote, lo siento."

Con una mueca de la que probablemente Izaya no estaba del todo consciente, se llevó los brazos a los costados y cerró los ojos con fuerza. "No," dijo Izaya en un susurro cansado. "Es demasiado caliente."

Se le ocurrió que Izaya necesitaba mucha agua. Buscó la botella de agua por el suelo. "Oye, ¿quieres algo de beber?"

Izaya se apartó. "Un poco de té helado."

"Tengo agua."

"No tengo sed", dijo Izaya.

Shizuo se preguntó si tendría que obligar a Izaya a beber, pero luego la respiración de Izaya se equilibró durante el sueño.

Shizuo tenía la esperanza de mejorara por la mañana después de descansar. Bebió un poco de agua y sacó la botella vacía para recoger la lluvia. Antes de volver a dormirse, añadió otro trozo de leña al fuego.

El fuego se había apagado cuando Shizuo se despertó con el canto de los pájaros. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, habiendo vivido en edificios de apartamentos donde los árboles más cercanos estaban a una cuadra de distancia. Fueron los primeros momentos justo antes del amanecer. Miró a Izaya que estaba acurrucado a su lado.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver mucho. Shizuo estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, sonando sus huesos y rozando el techo con las manos. Rodó los hombros y reposicionó las piernas.

La lluvia se había convertido en una llovizna silenciosa. El viento también se había calmado, pero había una niebla persistente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el escalofrío que sacudió el hombro de la pulga. Shizuo buscó en la oscuridad su encendedor y lo encontró contra una de las rocas. Inmediatamente volvió a encender el fuego. Mientras balanceaba pedazos de madera sobre carbón y ceniza, el fuego crepitó mientras se comía las hojas primero, y Shizuo finalmente tuvo suficiente luz para mirar realmente a Izaya.

Shizuo supo de inmediato que Izaya no había mejorado milagrosamente durante la noche. Un rubor sonrosado y pequeñas gotas de sudor se esparcieron sobre él.

Shizuo sintió su frente y estaba más caliente que antes. Maldijo con fuerza. ¿Cómo se puso tan enfermo tan pronto? ¿Por qué no pudo haber escuchado la primera vez en lugar de salir bajo la lluvia?

Enojado, estaba sacudiendo a Izaya para despertarlo antes de que pudiera racionalizar si esto estaba bien o no.

Izaya se recuperó lentamente. "¿Qué?" Él balbuceó. Sus ojos hacían un esfuerzo evidente por concentrarse.

"Estás enfermo." El tono de Shizuo era acusador, aunque sabía que Izaya no podía evitarlo. Pero Shizuo sabía que tampoco podía ayudar a Izaya. "Cogiste fiebre, idiota."

Izaya trató de limpiarse la humedad de su frente con el codo. Cuando miró a Shizuo, se hizo obvio que el profundo púrpura debajo de sus ojos no eran solo sombras. "Estás enfermo," repitió Shizuo, menos duramente, ya que Izaya todavía no había dicho nada.

Una ráfaga de viento logró alcanzarlos y el cuerpo de Izaya se estremeció por el frío. Murmuró algo y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la palabra era abrigo.

Su abrigo estaba colgando contra la pared, y Shizuo lo agarró, sintiendo la tela casi seca fría al tacto, y lo colocó sobre el cuerpo de Izaya.

"Necesitas comer y beber algo", dijo Shizuo cuando ya estaba agarrando la botella de agua. Cuando se volvió, Izaya se estaba cubriendo la cara con la capucha. "No vas a volver a dormir." Shizuo agarró su abrigo y se lo quitó.

Izaya lo fulminó con la mirada. "Estoy cansado." Su voz, cruda y baja, irritaba los nervios de Shizuo.

"Solo bebe un poco." Shizuo lo obligó a sentarse y llevó el agua a los labios de Izaya y la inclinó. Izaya agarró la botella de plástico en su mano y Shizuo la soltó cuando sintió los insistentes dedos cálidos de Izaya.

Izaya lo bajó de inmediato y respiró jadeando. "Tú ... ibas a ... hacer que me ahogara."

Shizuo frunció el ceño, volvió a sentarse y le dio algo de espacio. "Entonces hazlo tú mismo."

Shizuo partió un pudín verde y regordete por la mitad, pasó un trozo y esperó hasta que Izaya lo tomó. Izaya lo miró siniestramente antes de darle un pequeño mordisco y hacer una mueca. Shizuo mordió el suyo, pero no pudo disfrutar de la dulce fruta cuando su estómago no estaba bien.

Con solo un bocado, Izaya dejó caer su mano y se desplomó hacia atrás. "Hipocresía." Dijo simplemente. "Me da náuseas."

El mordisco que tomó Izaya fue pequeño, del tamaño de una pulga. No hizo que Izaya comiera más y pronto Izaya se desplomó en el suelo, manteniendo sus brazos cerca de su pecho en lo que Shizuo se dio cuenta que probablemente era dolor.

"Mierda", susurró, sin saber qué hacer. Lo único que podía pensar en hacer era encontrar los collares restantes y esperar que eso fuera suficiente para terminar con esto.

Miró en su bolso y sacó los cuellos. Fueron siete en total. ¿Cuántos necesitaban por persona? ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve? Shizuo estaba bastante seguro de que eran nueve. Eso significaba dos más. Podía hacer eso antes de la noche, especialmente si comenzaba lo antes posible.

"Hey, Izaya."

Izaya se agitó al escuchar su nombre.

"Voy a salir a buscar más collares. Aquí hay agua y más fruta. Volveré pronto. ¿Necesitas algo más?"

Izaya giró levemente la cabeza, pero Shizuo no pudo ver nada de su rostro. "No."

Shizuo apagó el resto del fuego. Esperó a que se extinguiera el humo. No creía que tuviera que decirlo, pero este era Izaya y nunca podría estar seguro. "No te vayas."

Shizuo esperó a que Izaya respondiera. Finalmente, lo hizo. "No lo haré."

Shizuo salió y empujó la roca para cubrir la entrada. Esta vez se aseguró de que no hubiera suficiente espacio para que Izaya pudiera escapar. La lluvia había cesado en gran medida, pero el aire estaba denso con la niebla de la mañana y las nubes aún no se habían desvanecido.

Miró a su alrededor, pensando en qué dirección tomar antes de elegir una y echó a correr rápidamente. Los edificios eran una buena apuesta para empezar.

Corrió durante unos buenos cuarenta minutos antes de llegar a la playa. En ese tiempo no había visto ningún cadáver. Para marcar esta área, Shizuo volcó un árbol y lo dejó en la arena. El último edificio en el que habían estado, el del maníaco de la motosierra, estaba a su izquierda. Shizuo fue a la derecha.

Sus pies levantaron arena mientras corría. De vez en cuando, escuchaba los cantos de los pájaros salvajes a su alrededor y la isla se convertía en el paraíso tropical que podía ver, justo en medio de una tormenta. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Cuando un edificio apareció a la vista, Shizuo estalló en una carrera exigente.

Las olas rompieron en la orilla y casi le tocaron los pies. Estaba jadeando cuando llegó al edificio. Era el más pequeño hasta ahora, más parecido a una choza de cemento o una cabaña. Empujó la puerta para abrirla y le ardieron la nariz y los ojos cuando fue asaltado por el aire estancado que salió de un cuerpo podrido.

Pensó que se habría acostumbrado al olor, al menos podría soportarlo, pero obviamente eso era imposible. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver en el edificio sin ventanas, pero estaba seguro de que algo estaba sentado en una silla en la parte de atrás. La puerta se cerró cuando entró.

Pero aún estaba demasiado oscuro y pateó una pared varias veces hasta que tuvo luz y algo de aire fresco. Cuando un rayo de luz pálida golpeó el pecho del cuerpo, notó algo extraño. Como si le hubieran echado la cabeza hacia atrás en un ángulo imposible.

Cuando se acercó, vio que no estaba retrocedida sino que había desaparecido por completo. Entonces entendió por qué. Manchado en la pared había pedazos y pedazos de la cabeza del hombre, y el resto era un montón en el suelo. Faltaba el collar.

Shizuo rompió el muro de hormigón y se fue. De regreso a la orilla, comenzó a correr hacia el siguiente edificio. Esperaba que fuera diferente.

Después de correr durante más de media hora, el siguiente edificio apareció a la vista. Este era un poco más grande, parecía que tenía dos habitaciones en lugar de una. Fue directo a la puerta de metal y la abrió sin necesidad de ejercer ninguna fuerza.

El aire olía a humedad, pero por lo demás respiraba. Había una ventana rota con barras de hierro torcidas colgando. Había suficiente luz para ver la silla vacía. Shizuo escuchó si había cualquier sonido de vida. No hubo ninguno.

Otra puerta quedó entreabierta en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Shizuo soltó la puerta, y no le sorprendió que se cerrara detrás de él. Supuso que tenía sentido. Hacer que sea difícil para las personas que están adentro escapar y que sea fácil para que otros entren.

Caminó hacia la otra puerta. Sus zapatos rasparon la arena y el cemento. La puerta estaba cerrada por este lado y la abrió fácilmente.

La habitación estaba igualmente desierta. Confundido, Shizuo dio un paso atrás pensando que se había perdido algo. Pero no había nada que perderse cuando el edificio estaba completamente vacío. No lo entendió.

Salió lentamente del edificio.

Izaya lo sabría. Probablemente sabría por qué no había cadáveres y sería capaz de averiguar adónde ir a continuación.

"Mierda", maldijo Shizuo y pateó la arena a sus pies. Después de correr sin parar y sudar, tenía la garganta en carne viva y volvió a maldecir porque la lluvia había parado, no tenía de donde sacar agua.

Caminó bajo los árboles y comprobó si alguna de las hojas cerosas había acumulado bolsas de agua de lluvia. Tomó una palma llena y bebió lo que pudo. Se secó la cara, necesitando concentrarse.

Fueron solo dos cuerpos. Habían conseguido seis esa primera noche.

No debería ser tan difícil.

Si corría al siguiente edificio y encontraba dos collares más, entonces quizás Izaya podría irse esta noche. Sabía que tenía demasiadas esperanzas, pero honestamente, no tenía sentido mantener a Izaya en el juego si solo iba a estar acostado en la cueva todo el tiempo.

Nadie está destinado a dejar esta isla, Shizu-chan.

Shizuo frunció el ceño ante la voz en su cabeza. "No puedes saber eso con seguridad". Dijo débilmente. Pero había esa pizca de duda que Shizuo no podía apartar tan fácilmente. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

El ritmo rápido que siguió le hizo sentir como si estuviera haciendo algo. Correr alivió sus pensamientos. Finalmente, vio el cemento gris en la distancia. Jadeaba mientras hacía el tramo restante, abriendo la puerta y dejando que se rompiera las bisagras.

Sus ojos se adaptaron a la habitación oscura y se quedó allí respirando con dificultad. Había manchas más oscuras a lo largo de las paredes y el suelo, pero no había ningún cadáver por ninguna parte. Envió la puerta rota volando contra una pared. Se abrió paso, traqueteando ruidosamente y barriendo arena y polvo.

"¿Crees que es gracioso?" gritó. "¡Haciéndonos buscar un antídoto que no existe! ¿Arrancar las cabezas de los muertos? ¿Y ahora hacer que todos desaparezcan? ¿Qué diablos les pasa a todos ustedes?"

Se derrumbó sobre su espalda, jadeando con fuerza, porque de lo contrario simplemente descargaría su ira en el edificio. "Ustedes ... imbéciles."

Su energía se sintió agotada mientras miraba hacia el cielo gris. Su hambre había regresado, comiéndolo por dentro, pero no quería lidiar con eso. No podía.

Rodó a su lado y se sentó. Había desperdiciado la mañana persiguiendo edificios vacíos. Se abriría camino hacia Izaya atravesando los árboles. Con eso resuelto, Shizuo se levantó y comenzó a correr.

Le tomó horas, probablemente la mitad del día, zigzaguear su camino de regreso. Se había desviado. Frustrado, de alguna manera calculó mal la distancia, y Shizuo perdió aún más tiempo recorriendo todo el camino hasta la orilla para encontrar el árbol derribado y dirigirse en la dirección correcta nuevamente. Y en todo ese tiempo, no había habido un solo olor a sangre o a alguna mierda.

Lo único que le impedía caer en un ataque de rabia era Izaya. Bueno, siempre y cuando la pulga estuviese sentada. La roca estaba tal como la dejó y Shizuo la rodó.

"Hey, Izaya," dijo y rápidamente se arrodilló. En realidad, se sintió aliviado cuando el otro estaba allí, de lado, descansando como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Casi dijo ‘bien’.

Izaya no se despertó cuando Shizuo se acercó. Estaba acurrucado, con aspecto sudoroso y apretado. Shizuo estaba a punto de dejarlo, salir una vez más para probar suerte, cuando su nariz se arrugó.

Había un leve olor a hierro de sangre, menta y algo que se había estropeado. No ... está mal, faltal. Se inclinó más cerca, esperando que no fuera lo que pensaba, pero de alguna manera sabía que era mucho peor que eso. "Izaya," dijo, su voz espesa y tensa. "Vamos Despiértate."

Tocó su hombro, solo un ligero roce, e Izaya se encogió, hirviendo de dolor. Tenía la cara arrugada, los labios mordiendo y los ojos apretados. Cuando Shizuo dijo su nombre una vez más, Izaya abrió lentamente los ojos.

Volvió a cerrarlos mientras Shizuo colocaba una mano sobre su frente caliente y sudorosa. Estaba ardiendo. Déjame ver tu mano.

Eso pareció despertar a Izaya, mientras cuidadosamente acercaba sus brazos a su pecho. Él gimió y sonó un 'no'. El vendaje se había soltado e Izaya medio intentó cubrirlo. "Izaya." Dijo en advertencia.

Shizuo se vio obligado a encontrar el teléfono celular en la bolsa, el que estaba casi muerto, y lo encendió esperando con impaciencia que la pantalla se iluminara. Apuntando la nebulosa luz hacia abajo, Shizuo no tuvo que mover la tela sucia para saber que se estaba hinchando mucho.

"Voy a deshacer el vendaje".

Izaya hizo un ruido de dolor cuando el material se deshizo.

La luz brillaba sobre una inflamación húmeda que se hinchaba tanto que los puntos le tiraban de la piel. El olor desagradable venía de allí y de la herida se filtraba pus amarillo. La sangre pegajosa se había secado por su muñeca, y Shizuo dejó que el vendaje se deslizara por completo de su palma para descansar a lo largo de su muñeca oscuramente magullada.

Solo podía mirar. Al no haber esperado algo de esa magnitud, tomó unos segundos para que el horror de lo que estaba viendo tuviera sentido en su cerebro.

Izaya se mordió el labio inferior. Frunció el ceño.

"Cuánto tiempo ..." Su voz era un gruñido bajo, y tragó saliva para aclarar su voz. "Izaya, ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado tan mal?" Mierda, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio la herida?

Izaya se humedeció los labios, y se le ocurrió a Shizuo que podría tener sed. La botella de plástico estaba casi vacía y la recogió de la pared. "Toma, bebe un poco de agua."

Los ojos oscuros lo miraron, rojos en las esquinas, y lograron enfocarse antes de cerrarse de nuevo. Shizuo levantó suavemente la cabeza antes de colocar el borde de la botella contra su boca y volcarlo. Un poco de agua salió de sus labios, pero la mayor parte se fue abajo. Con cuidado, lo bajó de nuevo.

Se secó las palmas sudorosas en los pantalones. No tenía nada para limpiar el sudor del rostro de Izaya. Junto a Izaya estaba el desinfectante de manos y el enjuague bucal. Quedaron abiertos.

El silencio que Izaya estaba haciendo era desconcertante y prefería escuchar cualquier cosa, incluso sus cáusticos insultos. Aquellos con los que sabía cómo tratar.

"Izaya," dijo Shizuo. "¿Quieres que te traiga más agua?" Esperó un momento por una respuesta. "¿Necesitas ayuda con tu mano?"

Eso finalmente llamó su atención, pero en lugar de decir algo, Izaya se dio la vuelta. Su hombro estaba al descubierto de donde su abrigo se había quitado.

"Mierda, sabes que no pude encontrar ningún collar. No vi en los edificios y busqué en tres de ellos. Tampoco encontré a nadie en el bosque. No sé qué pasó. No lo sé. Pero voy a volver. Voy a buscar dos collares más. Entonces, ¿puedes decir algo? ¿Cualquier cosa? Realmente estás empezando a enojarme ". La última parte fue una mentira obvia porque la verdad era mucho peor.

"Es ..." comenzó Izaya y luego apretó los dientes.

Shizuo esperó.

"... duele."

Todo el cuerpo de Izaya se estremeció, se hundió un poco sobre sí mismo, y Shizuo no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer o decir a eso.

"Está bien", dijo Shizuo. "Está bien. ¿Puedes aguantar un poco más? Volveré antes de que sea de noche. Traeré dos collares. Tú ..." Tragó saliva con dificultad. Pensando en decir algo que no fuera estúpido y sin sentido, y sin venir con nada inteligente, dijo lo que esperaba que sonara convincente: "... saldrás de aquí pronto".

Izaya se tensó notablemente. Miró por encima del hombro y sus ojos se encontraron. Desde el forro de piel de su abrigo, la única mano que trabajaba agarraba las hojas debajo de él.

"Yo no ..." Respiró hondo y el dolor se hizo evidente cuando hizo vibrar su voz. "No quiero morir".

Había miedo en sus ojos. Por primera vez, había visto miedo en esos ojos siempre confiados. Pilló a Shizuo con la guardia baja porque era completamente honesto. Probablemente la pulga más honesta y vulnerable que jamás haya sido. Y si en realidad tenía miedo de morir, entonces probablemente tenía mucho más dolor del que dejaba ver.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Shizuo comenzó bruscamente, pero luego entendió cómo Izaya había tomado sus palabras. Estarás fuera de aquí. Shizuo maldijo en su cabeza. Por supuesto, en lugar de consolarlo, había dicho la peor cosa posible, fué un idiota. Pero no podía igualar la honestidad de Izaya con una mentira. Hablaba con una confianza que no era la suya, aunque lo decía en serio. "No vas a morir, idiota. No estás pensando con claridad. Algo como esto ... no es posible que te mate".

Sin embargo, Izaya tomó esto, Shizuo no lo sabía. No cuando Izaya cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso un brazo sobre su rostro.

Había algo increíblemente inquietante en su estómago, retorciéndose de una manera que no tenía control.

Shizuo vaciló antes de hablar una vez más. "Volveré antes de que oscurezca." Esperó una respuesta que no llegó. Agarró la botella de plástico vacía antes de irse. La roca golpeó en su lugar.


	33. Parpadeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Así no

Alguien está arrodillado a su lado, ya Izaya le toma unos momentos de vigilia para darse cuenta de quién es. Parpadea para despejarse los ojos porque es imposible que Shinra esté allí, cerniéndose sobre él.

Shinra le sonríe. "Ah, Orihara-kun, estás despierto. Sabes, cuando llegué aquí, pensé que iba a tener que cavar una tumba, no es que realmente lo hubiera hecho", se ríe encogiéndose de hombros, "pero tenías pulso. Aunque ... hubiera sido mejor que no te despertaras. Considerando que no hay nada aquí en la isla para aliviar el dolor. Ni siquiera un solo analgésico. Es una lástima que no tenía mi equipo de emergencia cuando me asaltaron. Supongo que tendrás que prescindir de él ".

Shinra atiza el fuego y alimenta otro trozo de madera a las llamas. El calor le hace estremecerse.

Todavía se le hace imposible que esté aquí. No puede superar eso. Tiene que trabajar con la sequedad de su boca para hablar y cuando lo hace, su voz se dispara. "¿Shinra? Realmente no estás aquí."

Shinra tararea. Sigue sonriendo pero hay algo oscuro en las sombras y casi parece lástima. "Lo estoy. ¿Era que estabas esperando a Celty para despedirte? Lo siento, pero ella definitivamente está frenética de preocupación por mí. Desearía poder estar allí para verlo. Es tan linda cuando está preocupada. Apuesto a que si me ve de nuevo, correrá a mis brazos. Ah, ¿no sería genial? Tal vez si le digo lo mucho que traté de salvar tu vida, se conmoverá. Pero es una lástima que seas tú y no alguien más. No la impresionará tanto, pero en realidad, es bueno verte. Me preguntaba a dónde fuiste. ¡Nunca imaginé que te encontraría en una isla! "

Shinra suspira ruidosamente y toma el brazo de Izaya. El dolor hace que se muerda el labio y trate de no hacer ruido. "Sí, será mejor que empiece con esto de inmediato. Me pregunto si Shizuo-kun te hizo esto, ya que no está en Ikebukuro y debe estar en algún lugar aquí, pero no es lo suficientemente malo como para ser obra suya. Debo decir que no está mal ".

Hay una cuerda atada alrededor de su antebrazo, y desde donde está acostado de espaldas, tiene que estirar el cuello para ver qué está pasando. La atadura está apretada y su pulso palpita allí.

"Eres más que bienvenido a mirar. Es desafortunado que te tenga que amputar un brazo, pero no es como si eso pudiera detenerte".

¿Por un brazo?

"Shinra ... tú no ..." Su voz se apaga cuando ve la elegante sierra en la mano de Shinra.

"Me preguntaba por qué me dieron esto, pero ahora tiene sentido".

Izaya intenta apartar su brazo. "Espera." Su mano libre agarra desesperadamente la manga blanca de Shinra, pero es extraño cómo apenas puede sostenerse. "No estoy de acuerdo con esto. Basta. Hablo en serio, Shinra, basta."

"Lo siento, es la única forma de vivir". Los dientes de la sierra se arrastran por su piel, mordiendo y partiendo. Sus gritos resuenan en la pequeña cueva.

"Tendré que quemarlo para cerrarlo, pero probablemente te desmayes antes de eso".

Su brazo estaba en llamas. Se despertó ardiendo en agonía. Miró su costado, esperando un trozo o el resplandor enojado de las llamas envolviendo su piel ya que le dolía mucho, pero estaba oscuro, casi por completo. La único que dolía era la infección que lo mataba lentamente.

"Todavía está", jadeó Izaya, "allí". Fue un sueño. Shinra no estaba allí. Su brazo era el mismo. Tuvo que repetir eso en su mente hasta que se calmara. Se acurrucó alrededor de su brazo herido, sus músculos se tensaron en un esfuerzo por mantenerse quieto.

No tenía nada para aliviar el dolor. Sus dedos se clavaron en la piel de su antebrazo y apretó hacia abajo, tratando de detenerlo. Solo lo hizo palpitar más fuerte. Se había desmayado cuando intentó limpiar la herida. En su desesperación, había esperado que el enjuague bucal y el desinfectante de manos funcionaran, que le hicieran mejor, pero de inmediato se arrepintió. Entonces Shizuo lo despertó y se fue de nuevo. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?

Izaya cerró los ojos. Bajó la cremallera de su pecho caliente, rozando la tela húmeda.

No había mucho que hacer salvo descansar. Trató de ignorar la infección que estaba corrompiendo su sistema, propagándose por sus venas, atacándolo.

El sueño finalmente llegó a él con inquietud. En oleadas de conciencia e inconsciencia mientras la quemadura lo traería de regreso. Cuando la luz que se filtraba a través de las grietas de la puerta de piedra disminuyó, Izaya se arrastró más cerca, necesitando ver si era de día o de noche. No podía pasar su cuerpo a través del pequeño espacio como lo había hecho antes.

Eso era todo, Shizuo lo había dejado aquí para morir. Esta era su tumba.

Todo el aire salió de sus pulmones. Intentó con más fuerza empujar contra la roca y darle espacio para respirar. Fue imposible. Una parte de él sabía que Shizuo volvería, creía que lo haría cuando sabía que era estúpido confiar y esperar algo del otro. La mayor parte de él se estaba apagando, sabía muy claramente que iba a morir aquí sin importar si Shizuo decidía aparecer o no.

Se dejó caer a su lado, demasiado cansado para abrirse paso cuando solo alguien tan fuerte como Shizuo podía mover la roca.

Así no. No podía dejar que terminara así, con algo tan trivial como una infección.

Con lo que quedaba de su determinación, se desabrochó el cinturón, lo deslizó desde alrededor de sus pantalones hasta alrededor de su antebrazo y se lo apretó. El latido en su brazo creció y latió. Buscó el encendedor a tientas y lo encontró cerca del pozo de fuego. Se necesitaron algunos intentos para encender la llama, y fue aún más difícil nivelarla con la hoja de su cuchillo. No estaría lo suficientemente caliente como para arder. Necesitaría una llama más fuerte para eso, pero sin la ventilación adecuada, no podría iniciar un fuego. En la completa oscuridad, se llevó el filo del cuchillo a la muñeca y lo dejó allí, incapaz de seguir avanzando con el tembloroso apretón de manos.

Estaba ardiendo. Es mejor quitarlo de su cuerpo. Todavía podría haber una posibilidad si usara su propio cuchillo. Si podía cortar el cuello de un hombre, podría hacerlo en su brazo, incluso si eso significaba que primero tendría que romper más los huesos de la muñeca. La pérdida de sangre probablemente lo mataría, pero eso era mejor que la certeza de morir por una infección. Era la única forma porque no podía esperar más por Shizuo.

Y, sin embargo, apenas podía sostener el cuchillo con suficiente firmeza. No pudo detener el temblor en sus brazos. No pudo hacerlo, dejó caer el cuchillo y aflojó el cinturón.

Mientras el sueño lo amenazaba y se apoderaba de su cuerpo cansado, Izaya se obligó a abrir los ojos. Estaba aterrorizado con que si se quedaba dormido no volvería a despertar jamás.

Le dolía la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente las paredes negras a su alrededor.

Era mejor estar solo. Nadie sería testigo de esto. Estaba seguro de que muchos se alegrarían de verlo morir.

Era mejor que no supieran que murió de algo tan aburrido y patético como una infección. Harían historias interesantes sobre su desaparición.

Izaya sonrió pensando en ellas. Pero también sabía que después de unas semanas gran parte de las personas se olvidarían de él. Sería olvidado de las mentes de sus amados humanos. Su existencia desaparecería.

Clavó los dedos en el suelo de piedra. Hizo lo único que aún era capaz de hacer. Mientras permaneciera despierto, estaría vivo. Incluso si tenía dolor, podía soportarlo siempre que mantuviera los ojos abiertos. Aturdido, con los ojos cerrados poco a poco, Izaya repitió en su mente que quería vivir, pero pronto se convirtió en una serie de tonterías.

Resultó ser una cantidad de tiempo espantosamente corto.


	34. Ecualizador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entonces esto era miedo. El peso insoportable de perder a alguien.

Más allá del dosel, un rosa brumoso bordeaba las nubes grises y blancas, y atravesaban rayos de luz que iluminaban zonas del mar. El viento se había suavizado. Las olas rompientes volvieron a una pausa tranquila. Había una frescura en el aire cuando la tormenta que pasaba se levantó por completo de la isla.

Todo esto pasó desapercibido para Shizuo mientras se disparaba a través de la maleza. Su respiración era áspera para sus propios oídos. Había pasado años acumulando resistencia al perseguir a Izaya. Esa era la razón por la que podía permanecer tanto tiempo ahora, incluso cuando estaba exhausto y empujado sus propios límites.

Aquí había una completa falta de cadáveres. Ni un solo miembro destrozado. Era como si una gran parte de esta isla hubiera sido despejada. Posiblemente por ese hombre que empuñaba una motosierra y que había matado a un montón de personas o incluso podrían haber sido los helicópteros que llegaron anoche.

O...

Se apoyó contra un árbol alto para recuperar el aliento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Tal vez no fue solo que tuvo la peor suerte del mundo, pero tal vez esto estaba destinado a suceder. Este era el universo cagando sobre sus buenas intenciones. Como todo en su vida, ¿y si hacía todo lo que podía y no era suficiente? ¿Y si estaba perdiendo el tiempo? En alguien a quien ni siquiera sabía realmente si le gustaba o no. ¿Y si se suponía que Izaya iba a morir?

El árbol contra el que descansaba se agrietó cuando involuntariamente empujó demasiado fuerte contra él.

"Mierda. Mierda," Shizuo se echó hacia atrás su húmedo flequillo. Sus manos temblaron levemente. "¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Aún no está muerto". Se encogió por sus propias palabras. 

No sabía si estaba muerto en ese momento. "No lo está", se dijo Shizuo en voz alta. Izaya estaba vivo porque esta era la pulga que se levantaba sin importar lo fuerte que fuera golpeado.

_'No quiero morir'_. Pero lo que dijo Izaya estaba haciéndolo sentirse muy preocupado. Creyendo lo contrario.

¿Un mundo sin Orihara Izaya? Si hubiera oído eso hace una semana, probablemente se habría ausentado del trabajo y habría celebrado todo el día y lo habría marcado en su calendario como uno de los mejores días de su historia. También habría celebrado sus aniversarios.

Pero ahora sabía que se sentiría enfermo y retorcido. Si Izaya moría ...

Su cuerpo retrocedió cuando se sintió abrumado por algo al principio incomprensible. Su pecho estaba increíblemente apretado. Demasiado pesado y al mismo tiempo ingrávido. Su respiración era superficial. El calor enrojeció su rostro y torso.

Entonces esto era miedo; el peso insoportable de perder a alguien. De repente, este miedo se convirtió en ira. En algo que pudiera manejar. Estaba tan jodidamente enojado con la isla, con los bastardos que los pusieron aquí.

Shizuo comenzó a moverse una vez más. Acechando a través de los árboles, su ira creció. También estaba enojado con Izaya, por ser un imbécil y jugar con él cuando podrían haber superado esto mucho más rápido ... Pero, ese primer día cuando se despertaron en la isla, dejó a Izaya allí, incluso cuando Izaya había dicho que podían trabajar juntos. Claro, Shizuo estaba absolutamente seguro de que Izaya lo habría jodido, pero aún lo dejó encadenado allí. Todavía le dio una paliza cuando Izaya había ido demasiado lejos. Pero en realidad, siempre había sido él quien había ido demasiado lejos.

Él era más responsable de la condición de Izaya de lo que le gustaría admitir. Ya se estaba sintiendo como una mierda por lo que le estaba pasando a Izaya. Tenía que hacer todo lo que podía, se lo debía considerando que Izaya había hecho lo mismo por él.

Shizuo captó el sonido de una corriente y siguió el ruido. Miró hacia arriba brevemente, notando los ricos colores de las nubes. El sol se puso demasiado pronto.

Primero buscaría agua y luego continuaría su búsqueda. Si se ponía el sol, todavía le quedaban un par de horas antes de que llegaran los helicópteros. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca del olor a tierra mojada del arroyo cuando un chillido rompió la tranquilidad. Shizuo reaccionó de inmediato.

Tan repentinamente como llegó el chillido terminó. Shizuo siguió la misma dirección desesperadamente, y en un minuto se encontró con el gorgoteo del problema; Atado a un árbol había un hombre que sangraba profundamente y se ahogaba con su propia sangre. Una lanza gruesa sobresalía de su espalda baja. Habían otros agujeros abiertos en su cuerpo. Uno en su pantorrilla. Otro en su bíceps izquierdo.

"Mierda", dijo en voz baja mientras los ojos llenos de lágrimas se volvían hacia él y se ensanchaban. Dio un paso más cerca. Algo se rompió, como una rama, y su cabeza se echó hacia adelante haciendo que sus dientes crujieran, se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Una humedad corría por su cabello, Shizuo se giró, vio al hombre peludo que sostenía la rama rota del árbol y se movió antes de que su cerebro todavía confuso pudiera ser completamente consciente.

"¡Idiota!" Agarró al hombre por la pechera de su camisa y lo acercó lo suficiente para ver quién era ese cabrón. Sus rasgos no se parecían en nada a los rostros que Shizuo recordara haber visto en Tokio, incluso con la afluencia de extranjeros. Apestaba tanto, que Shizuo lo levantó en el aire. "Sabes, te tomaste tu tiempo para matar a ese otro chico. ¿Esperabas hacer lo mismo conmigo? Porque, de la forma en que lo veo, probablemente significa que realmente disfrutarás lo que te haré!" El choque que hizo el hombre al chocar contra un árbol se escuchó desde kilómetros alrededor de la isla.

"¡No puedes quejarte cuando te mate!" Se acercó a los restos del árbol y el hombre. "¡No cuando trataste de matarme primero!" El hombre lo miró boquiabierto de miedo, pero no pudo moverse porque una de sus piernas estaba torcida y el hueso sobresalía de ella. Su otro brazo estaba atrapado en algún lugar detrás de él. Sus gritos eran ininteligibles.

Shizuo estaba tan desconectado, tan enojado por el estrés, y finalmente viendo un collar que pasó todo el día buscando, que se movió sin dudarlo. Apoyó el pie con fuerza en el pecho jadeante y agarró la cabeza del hombre, con los dedos cavando a lo largo de la parte inferior de la línea de la mandíbula. El giro llegó un segundo después. Y Shizuo vio el miedo absoluto en los ojos del hombre cuando su cuello fue roto por la fuerza y luego su cabeza fue arrancada de su cuello.

La sangre le roció la piel y los pantalones. Continuó mirando a los ojos ahora muertos, pero sus propios ojos se agrandaron cuando sus acciones alcanzaron su mente y rápidamente dejó caer la cabeza del hombre. Cayó en la sangre acumulada y Shizuo retrocedió.

"Mierda, oh mierda", susurró Shizuo. Sus dedos temblaron. Estaban cubiertos de sangre, y Shizuo solo podía mirar mudo. "Mierda." No había tenido la intención de ... hacer eso mientras el hombre estaba vivo. "Mierda."

Todavía sentía las secuelas del golpe en la cabeza, y Shizuo cerró los ojos durante diez largos segundos, tratando de respirar profundamente. "Está bien", dijo. Evitó la sangre que se filtraba en la tierra, alcanzó el collar y se lo quitó.

"Está bien", repitió cuando se volvió hacia el hombre inmovilizado en el árbol; más sangre se derramaba de sus heridas abiertas y el hombre se retorcía cuando Shizuo se acercaba. No podía entender las palabras confusas, pero podía adivinar lo que el hombre balbuceaba mientras la sangre salía de su boca. _'Quédate atrás ... por favor ... detente, detente, detente'._

Podría haber sacado la lanza, dejar que la sangre se derramara más rápido para que muriera, pero Shizuo no quería causarle más dolor al hombre, así que dio un paso atrás y se sentó detrás de un árbol y esperó. Se limpió las manos contra la tierra, pero no las dejó más limpias. El olor metálico de la sangre flotaba en el aire.

Mató a un hombre. Violentamente —no, bárbaricamente— con sus propias manos.

Izaya tenía razón sobre él todo el tiempo. Realmente era un monstruo.

Cuando pasó el crepúsculo, los árboles y las formas se volvieron oscuras, Shizuo se levantó y fue a ver si el hombre estaba muerto. La frente del hombre presionada contra la madera y sus brazos estaban flojos; no se movió cuando lo tocaron.

Shizuo trató de hacer esto menos complicado, pero eso no era realmente posible. La piel estaba caliente cuando dejó caer la cabeza al suelo. Colocó el collar en la curva de su codo donde estaba el otro, y luego recordó la botella de plástico que había dejado caer antes y la recogió.

Caminaba a paso rápido. Yendo hacia la corriente que había escuchado antes. Después de volver a llenar el recipiente de plástico y meterse en el agua para enjuagarse rápidamente, Shizuo comenzó a regresar hacia la cueva. Estaba demasiado oscuro para correr ahora que el sol se había puesto y Shizuo maldijo su estupidez cuando tuvo que abrirse camino en la oscuridad del bosque.

Ni siquiera tenía su encendedor, por lo que no podía encender un fuego y caminar con una antorcha. Le tomó mucho tiempo y más de la mitad del tiempo le preocupaba si iba en la dirección correcta.

Cuando las nubes se alejaron de la luna creciente, Shizuo tenía suficiente luz visible como para poder hacer un trote ligero. Finalmente, el paisaje comenzaba a parecerle más familiar que un montón de árboles interminables, y vio la forma negra y amenazadora del acantilado. Luego la roca que sobresale.

Suavemente hizo rodar la roca fuera de la entrada. "Estoy de vuelta", dijo, "¿Izaya?" Incapaz de ver el interior, contuvo la respiración mientras se detenía a escuchar. Hubo un leve sonido de respiración superficial.

Sin esperar que Izaya estuviera tan cerca de la entrada, casi se arrastró por completo sobre él, pero no parecía que Izaya estuviera lo suficientemente despierto como para darse cuenta. Tuvo cuidado al palpar el suelo. El mechero rozó su mano y Shizuo rápidamente lo encendió. Arrojó algunas hojas entre las brasas, las prendió fuego y añadió algunos trozos de madera. Una vez que el fuego fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ver, Shizuo miró a Izaya.

Era obvio que Izaya no estaba mejor. Tenía la piel enrojecida, todavía húmeda, aunque no tan sudorosa. Shizuo fue a comprobar su temperatura, pero se detuvo y vaciló al ver que su mano alcanzaba la cabeza de Izaya. Él retrocedió. En cambio, tocó ligeramente su hombro.

"Hey, Izaya," dijo y trató de despertarlo. "Conseguí los dos últimos collares y también tengo un poco de agua para ti. Lo siento, tardé demasiado". Shizuo lo sacudió cuidadosamente con más fuerza. "Oye, despierta. Tenemos nueve collares".

Shizuo se pasó una mano por el cabello, tenía una costra en la espalda por el golpe que había recibido antes. Pensó que tal vez Izaya necesitaba un poco de agua, pero luego no estaba seguro de si era una mala idea ya que podía ahogarse con ella. Como Izaya todavía no se despertaba, Shizuo buscó en la bolsa los otros collares, los apiló junto a Izaya y esperó a que sucediera algo.

No pasó nada. Los contó una vez más. Fueron nueve en total. "Tengo los nueve collares, ¿y ahora qué?" ¿Qué más había dicho Izaya sobre ellos? ¿Tenían que estar intactos? Shizuo llevó a cada uno a la luz del fuego y revisó el metal liso en busca de abolladuras. Todos estaban intactos. ¿Se suponía que estaban tocando a Izaya?

Los puso sobre el pecho de Izaya y esperaba que sucediera algo. Aún nada. "¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué clase de mierda es esta? Tengo los collares, ¿qué más quieres de mí? ... ¿Oye?"

Qué carajo ¿Qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer? Arrancó cabezas. Mató a un hombre. ¿Qué diablos más querían?

Cogió uno de los cuellos y lo miró. "Hicimos lo que querías. Izaya está vivo, está bien, está vivo." Estuvo a punto de estrellar el dispositivo contra el suelo, pero eso solo significaría que tendría que salir y buscar más. "Así que mete tu trasero en un helicóptero y sácalo de esta isla. ¿Alguien me oye? Todavía está vivo. Estos son sus collares, no los míos, así que sácalo de aquí. Mierda, estos son los collares de Izaya".

'Felicitaciones, Orihara Izaya.'

El collar brilló. 'Ha terminado la segunda tarea. Has vivido la mitad de tu vida jugando con otras personas. Convencer a los demás de que carguen con su propio engaño. Pero ha demostrado que está dispuesto a mirar hacia adentro, en lugar de hacia afuera. Renunciar a aquello en lo que confías para poder seguir viviendo. Has ganado el juego y tienes derecho a vivir. Vendremos a buscarte pronto.

Shizuo puso el collar que estaba sujetando. Brillaba en verde antes de desvanecerse. "Funcionó." Respiró tranquilamente. "Funcionó maldición." El lo hizo. Alguien iba a sacar a Izaya de aquí. "Mira, no tenías razón. Puedes irte de aquí con vida. Vas a estar bien". Respiró hondo y se apoyó contra la pared de la cueva.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar, sentarse pacientemente. Aunque se había estado moviendo la mayor parte del día, la gran ansiedad no lo había abandonado. Estaba en sus extremidades, haciéndolo sentir nervioso y letárgico.

Las llamas eran tenues cuando se acercaban los sonidos de los helicópteros. Shizuo levantó a Izaya en sus brazos, consciente de su mala mano, y salió a la oscuridad de la noche. Una luz brillante, cegadora por su intensidad, los iluminó. Entrecerró los ojos.

Hombres de negro descendieron de cuerdas. Seis de ellos en total tenían cascos negros brillantes y rifles largos. El helicóptero se cernía sobre sus cabezas y las ramas de los árboles se balanceaban con el viento. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sus armas apuntaron en su dirección, y Shizuo instintivamente acercó a Izaya a su pecho.

"Heiwajima-san", gritó uno de los hombres detrás de los cascos. "Baja a Orihara-san, levanta tus manos detrás de tu cabeza y da cinco pasos hacia atrás. Dispararemos si haces algún movimiento repentino."

"¿Qué diablos? ¡No voy a hacer nada!" Shizuo gritó en respuesta, pero eso parecía ser lo incorrecto cuando algunas de las armas estaban amartilladas y apuntaban más alto a su cabeza. Evidentemente, estaban desconfiados, por una buena razón. Pero a Shizuo no le gustó.

“Bájelo y retroceda cinco pasos”.

"Sí, te escuché. Pero voy con él."

"Solo hay suficientes collares para permitir que una persona se vaya. O tú o él. Haz tu elección".

"Regresaré a la isla una vez que sepa que ustedes lo enviaron a un hospital".

Podía escuchar el distante sonido de las palas girando mientras otros helicópteros venían a sacar a los muertos de la isla.

"Se le dará atención médica, pero usted no puede venir con nosotros".

Miró a Izaya que todavía no se había despertado en absoluto. En el resplandor de la luz blanca, se veía tan pálido como un muerto. Tal vez si Izaya estuviera despierto sabría qué hacer, podría razonar con ellos, pero no lo estaba y Shizuo solo tenía el presentimiento de que sabía que algo andaba mal. Y cuanto más se concentraba en ese terrible sentimiento, más sabía con todo su ser que no podía dejar ir a Izaya.

Fue casi demasiado fácil. Demasiado limpio, podría ser cualquier cosa menos eso.

Porque, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo entregando Izaya a esta gente? A los cabrones que los pusieron aquí. Quienes los querían muertos.

"¿Tú piensas que soy estúpido?" Gritó Shizuo, solo porque estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contener su ira que todavía era un poco coherente. "¿Crees que no sé lo que vas a hacer? ¡Solo lo vas a matar!" Su voz estalló en un grito y sus hombros temblaron. "Está vivo, y ustedes bastardos van a ..."

Oh ... oh, joder.

Cerró los ojos, ya que podía imaginar claramente lo que harían. Exactamente como lo que iban a hacer con todos los cuerpos que estaban reuniendo, harían lo mismo con Izaya. Volarían hasta el horno y lo dejarían caer. Harían que ardiera vivo.

"Vas a incinerarlo". Dijo esto en voz baja y luego lo repitió con un grito. "¡Ustedes malditos lo van a incinerar!" Lo único que le impidió entrar en un ataque de rabia fue que estaba sosteniendo a Izaya. Tendría que soltarlo, rápidamente antes de que se perdiera por completo en su rabia devoradora. Mientras tuviera esta oportunidad, podría acabar con algunos de ellos. Matar a un par de ellos antes de que lo llenen de agujeros. Lentamente bajó a Izaya al suelo.

"Heiwajima-san." Su nombre se repitió unas cuantas veces más y Shizuo miró hacia arriba bruscamente, listo para golpear a los cabrones. "¿Qué tal si hacemos un intercambio diferente? Uno que se adapte a sus gustos".

"¿Hah?" Estaba perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente. Ya estaba más que cabreado con toda esta mierda.

"¿Los nueve collares por esto?" Abrió un maletín de metal. Dentro había paquetes blancos, vendas, botellas: básicamente un juego completo de suministros médicos. Estaba fresco y estéril y atrapó la luz. Lo examinó detenidamente, tratando de ver si había una serpiente oculta o un frasco de veneno. Parecía bastante real.

"Trato", dijo con voz ronca. "Se los pasaré". Los dispositivos del collar estaban en la cueva y Shizuo tenía a Izaya, como un peso muerto, contra su pecho. Lo metió un poco en la cueva, agarró los collares, caminó hacia los hombres vestidos de negro y arrojó los collares al suelo. Con las manos en los bolsillos, retrocedió. El hombre que sostenía la maleta plateada se adelantó, y cuando recogió los collares, dejó la maleta en el suelo. Shizuo esperó a que se fueran y que la luz se moviera a otra parte antes de agarrar la maleta y llevarla de regreso a la cueva.

Shizuo lo colocó junto al fuego y la abrió fácilmente. Todo estaba cuidadosamente insertado en espuma negra. Había varios viales, paquetes con líquido transparente, jeringas, vendas, toallitas, tubos, una botella de solución salina, estuches de pastillas, esparadrapo médico, tijeras y guantes. Lo miró todo sin comprender. Tenía que haber instrucciones en alguna parte. Levantó algunos de los suministros, luego el acolchado, encontró el cuadrado de papel doblado pegado al estuche.

Al soltarlo, se abrió un folleto y se cayó un pequeño trozo de papel. Lo giró y leyó la letra pulcra.

_ ‘No todo el mundo apuesta en tu contra’. _

No fue exactamente alentador, pero Shizuo se sintió un poco mejor con los suministros médicos. No había un nombre y lo dio vuelta antes de dejarlo. El panfleto tenía diferentes secciones. El primero trataba sobre las inyecciones, las dosis, el método y los antibióticos que eran impronunciables en inglés. Había secciones con intravenosas, transfusiones de sangre de emergencia y píldoras. Algunas tenían imágenes diminutas, pero la mayoría de las direcciones Shizuo dudaba poder seguirlas.

Las tomas parecían bastante sencillas y se limpió las manos con desinfectante para manos. El abrigo de Izaya estaba en el camino, así que bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta y maniobró el brazo flácido de Izaya que no estaba herido fuera de la manga. Limpiar el área de la piel con una toallita también fue fácil. Verificó tres veces el nombre de la botella antes de sacar una aguja de jeringa de un paquete transparente. Abrió la tapa y metió la aguja por la abertura.

"Está bien, cinco mililitros", leyó Shizuo en voz alta. Cuando el líquido estuvo en la marca correcta en la aguja, Shizuo fue al hombro de Izaya, levantó el músculo deltoides, empujó la aguja limpiamente y depositó el líquido. Lo sacó. "Mierda, me olvidé de tocar la aguja". Hizo bien las otras dosis esta vez.

El siguiente en su lista era el goteo intravenoso. Shizuo leyó las instrucciones y entrecerró los ojos ante las minúsculas imágenes cinco veces antes de dejar el folleto con frustración. Hizo una pausa.

La mierda ¡No había forma de que pudiera seguir todas esas complicadas instrucciones!

Podía recordar las numerosas veces que había estado en el hospital y le habían insertado intravenosas en el brazo cuando aún podían perforar su piel con agujas. Pero eso fue hace más de diez años, y realmente no había estado prestando atención cuando las enfermeras lo conectaron.

Pero Izaya necesitaba el fluido en él. Pensó que si lo hacía paso a paso y tan lentamente como necesitaba, entonces tal vez fuera posible. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era enganchar la bolsa, y lo hizo buscando una ranura en la pared de roca. Esterilizar la piel fue lo siguiente, y Shizuo se limpió las manos nuevamente, luego recordó que tenía guantes y se puso un par. Luego sacó los suministros y los preparó, mencionaba que parte del tiempo solo podría usar una mano. El solo hecho de configurar la bolsa correctamente tomó un tiempo frustrantemente largo, especialmente para descubrir cómo deshacerse de las burbujas de aire del tubo largo, pero finalmente lo logró y se veía como en la imagen.

Insertar la aguja fue el aspecto difícil. Ató un elástico alrededor del antebrazo de Izaya, luego examinó su piel pálida en el dorso de su mano en busca de una vena. Hurgó en las diferentes venas, completamente inseguro de cuál elegir. "A la mierda", murmuró y eligió una que parecía lo suficientemente grande. Colocando la aguja de la manera correcta, con el bisel hacia arriba como se indica en la imagen, introdujo la aguja en su piel en un ángulo poco profundo.

La sangre comenzó a llenar el plástico, y Shizuo se detuvo, leyó las instrucciones un poco más y empujó la pieza de plástico a lo largo de la aguja sin empujar la aguja más adentro. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente adentro, quitó la corbata del antebrazo de Izaya y luego lentamente sacó la aguja de metal. La pieza de plástico se quedó y Shizuo respiró aliviado. Tuvo que engancharlo con algo que probara que el fluido lo atravesaba y funcionaba. Pudo atornillar los extremos de los tubos uniéndolos a la bolsa intravenosa y puso el dial en la marca 1000. Por último, colocó un vendaje transparente sobre la mano de Izaya.

Shizuo se echó hacia atrás, medio esperando que la bolsa explotara o que su brazo se hinchara, lo cual no sucedió. El fuego se estaba apagando una vez más y puso otro trozo de madera.

Lo que siguió fue limpiar la herida de Izaya, y fue muy cuidadoso mientras le quitaba el resto del abrigo negro. El vendaje que alguna vez fue blanco estaba teñido de rojo y marrón. Estaba suelto alrededor de su brazo, y cuando Shizuo lo desenredó y quitó la última capa, el olor se sintió más fuerte.

Fue peor que esta mañana. También se veía más oscuro, como si el hematoma se estuviera extendiendo o como si una erupción purpúrea profunda estuviera comenzando alrededor de las áreas más hinchadas.

Shizuo tomó la botella cuadrada blanca de solución salina y rompió el sello. Tenía que asegurarse de no tocarse la muñeca mientras levantaba el brazo y rociaba ambos lados de la herida con una generosa cantidad de líquido transparente. Volvió a colocar el recipiente en el estuche y luego buscó un gel tópico para aplicar a la herida.

Un tubo amarillo, similar a un pequeño tubo de pasta de dientes, descansaba en la esquina. Shizuo examinó las palabras en inglés, leyó antibióticos y prevención de infecciones y lo tradujo a lo que pensó que era equivalente en japonés. Lo aplicó a ambos lados y luego añadió una gasa. Todo lo que quedaba era envolver nuevamente la mano. Shizuo contó que había suficientes en el maletín para cambiar la herida con frecuencia. Hizo rodar uniformemente el material blanco prístino alrededor de la mano hasta el antebrazo y lo aseguró.

Recordó el corte y los puntos en la espalda de Izaya. Levantándolo, Shizuo aplicó la misma solución salina y crema tópica antes de poner una gasa grande sobre ella y cinta médica alrededor de los bordes. Volvió a acomodar a Izaya, comprobó que la vía intravenosa todavía funcionaba y luego reorganizó a Izaya para que pareciera moderadamente cómodo. Usó el abrigo como almohada.

Pensó que eso era todo lo que podía hacer, al menos hasta que Izaya despertara. Bueno, si se despertaba. Pasó más o menos una hora y Shizuo observaba ansiosamente a Izaya dormir. No estaba seguro de si alguna de sus respiraciones sería la última.

Al verlo descansar, como si solo tuviera un caso grave de fiebre, Shizuo imaginó que se despertaría en cualquier momento. Quizás con una suave sacudida.

Se aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo. "Hey, Izaya."

Por supuesto, no esperaba una respuesta, pero continuó hablando de todos modos, esperando que Izaya se despertara. "Hoy fue una mierda". Su cabeza se apoyó contra la pared sólida y sus hombros se hundieron por el cansancio. Extendió sus largas piernas frente a él. "Creo que fue el día más horrible de mi vida. Incluso peor que cuando salté sobre ese montón de cadáveres o el día que me dispararon dos veces". Sin humor, se rió. "O el día que te conocí."

Crepitante, el fuego estalló y las brasas bailaron.

"Maté a alguien hoy". Hizo una pausa y apartó la mirada del fuego. "Estuve todo el día buscando esos malditos collares, y dos hombres vinieron corriendo hacia mí. Uno ya iba a morir, pero el otro me cabreó y mi cuerpo reaccionó como lo haría normalmente, excepto que esta vez estaba mirando fijamente al chico. Separé la cabeza con mis brazos. No era mi intención hacerlo, y ya sabes, lo lamento. Pero todavía haría lo mismo una vez más ... Creo que eso realmente me convierte en un idiota, eh. " Izaya siguió siendo el mismo.

Shizuo se pasó una mano por la cara e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. Estaba increíblemente cansado. Comió poco durante todo el día, pero curiosamente, no tenía hambre. Tenía el estómago apretado, como si estuviera demasiado enfermo para comer.

Se obligaba a permanecer despierto y ocasionalmente tomaba pequeños sorbos de agua y controlaba a Izaya. Sentía su pulso u observaba los goteos lentos de la vía intravenosa. Tendría que reemplazar la bolsa pronto.

Cuanto más tiempo permanecía Izaya sin verse mejor, más comenzaba a pensar que tal vez había hecho algo mal. Si puso la dosis incorrecta, no administró las inyecciones correctamente o simplemente hizo un mal trabajo en general. Como si lo hubiera jodido por completo.

No sabía si Izaya perdiendo el rubor en su piel era algo bueno o significaba que se estaba muriendo.

Cuando los pájaros comenzaron a chirriar, Shizuo sintió la necesidad de caminar, especialmente después de estar sentado toda la noche, pero irse no era una opción. Se estiró para relajar la rigidez de sus músculos.

El negro de la noche comenzó a suavizarse y aún estaba oscuro cuando la mano de Izaya se movió, casi lo perdió. Se acercó para ver si se despertaba. No lo hizo. Después de unos minutos de observación, Shizuo no estaba muy seguro de si se lo había inventado mentalmente.

Pasó la mañana. El calor del día comenzó a aumentar. Todavía estaba fresco en su pequeño espacio y Shizuo dejó que el fuego se apagara.

La botella de agua había estado vacía por un tiempo, y Shizuo deliberó durante algún tiempo sobre volver a llenarla. Pensó que si corría, regresaría en treinta minutos. Comprobando que todo estaba como debería estar con Izaya, se trasladó a la entrada y dijo: "Volveré pronto".

La carrera ayudó a tranquilizar su mente. El agua fría que corría por sus manos y por encima de su cabeza era reconfortante ya que le quitaba algo de fatiga.

Nada había cambiado cuando Shizuo regresó y se sentó pesadamente con los brazos sobre las rodillas. Después de unos minutos, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de dormir. Si no tenía cuidado, podría quedarse dormido y Shizuo pellizcó la piel de su antebrazo para mantenerse levantado.

"Ah", murmuró de repente, cuando se le ocurrió, "me olvidé de los disparos". Se suponía que Izaya debía ser inyectado con dos de los medicamentos tres veces al día y supuso que ahora era un buen momento.

Él preparó una nueva aguja con la dosis correcta, la introdujo en el músculo del hombro de Izaya y usó su pulgar para inyectarla. Izaya hizo una mueca.

Todo su enfoque se volvió más consciente. "¿Izaya?" Shizuo sacó la aguja de inmediato. Se acercó. "Izaya, ¿estás despierto? ¿Oye?"

Su expresión se suavizó, pero Shizuo estaba demasiado nervioso para dejar a Izaya en paz. "Vamos." Él preparó otra aguja y la clavó un poco más fuerte en el hombro de Izaya. Lo sacó y se formó una gota de sangre.

Esta vez hubo un gemido. El cuerpo de Izaya se alejó y el movimiento de sus pestañas se movió, luego se abrió lentamente. "Shi-"

No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta que lo sostuvo, sus brazos alrededor de su espalda lo acercaron más. La piel contra él estaba caliente. No quemándose. Shizuo sintió la fuerte inhalación de aire que tomó Izaya. Lo sintió tan cerca, como si fuera suyo.

Estaba vivo y era increíble.

"¿Shizu-chan?"


	35. La isla pacífica y la locura que contiene.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Depende, ¿también vas a sostener mi pene?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciertamente ha pasado algún tiempo
> 
> Gracias a todos, ¡todos me hacen tan feliz de poder escribir más!

Algo lo estaba pinchando en el hombro. Su cabeza estaba tapada, pesada y lenta como si estuviera luchando para salir de un sueño. No, no un sueño, sino una pesadilla que tenía mientras dormía. No debería ser consciente o sentir que algo afilado le pincha la piel. ¿Shizuo ...? Su lengua era espesa mientras trataba de hablar.

Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos y concentrarse en las formas negras que lo rodeaban. Fue más difícil a medida que su cuerpo se movía. Brazos envueltos alrededor de él y un pecho presionado contra el suyo.

Respiró lo que le había sido familiar estos últimos días: piel que olía a humo (tan diferente a los cigarrillos que se le habían pegado en la ciudad, pero era humo de fuego), sudor y sangre.

Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Estaba vivo cuando debería estar muerto. La calidez contra él era real.

Pero no debería ser así.

Su cerebro estaba demasiado aletargado para procesar la información que faltaba. Había estado ardiendo de dolor, pero ahora incluso eso se había apagado. Lo más incomprensible era por qué Shizuo lo estaba abrazando, gentil pero firmemente, lo que lo hacía aún más irreal.

"¿Shizu-chan?" Las palabras sonaban fuera de lugar y a diferencia de él. Fue un dolor tragar y aclararse la garganta. Cualquiera que sea la expresión que estaba haciendo Shizuo se perdió en algún lugar más allá de su hombro. Fue el alivio de estar vivo lo que hizo que Izaya permitiera esto.

"Pulga de mierda ... casi te mueres conmigo aquí". La voz de Shizuo era baja y áspera, hablada directamente en su cabello.

Sus ojos comenzaron a adaptarse mejor a la oscuridad de la cueva. Un rayo de luz atravesó el suelo en dos, justo sobre sus piernas; el calor a través de la tela era real. Donde estaban sus brazos, en algún lugar entre ellos en su regazo, podía decir que Shizuo no estaba ejerciendo ninguna presión allí, pero todavía se sentía demasiado rígido como para moverse. No quería pensar en su mano, no cuando podía fingir un poco más que todo estaba bien.

Justo cuando estaba cambiando su peso hacia Shizuo, de repente lo soltaron. Izaya habría retrocedido si las manos de Shizuo no estuvieran ya en su espalda bajándolo. Gimió mientras su cabeza le daba vueltas por el mareo. Esperó a que pasara el momento y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Lo siento, ¿te hice daño?" Shizuo habló rápidamente e Izaya realmente no lo entendió. De hecho, se había sentido bien por una vez y ahora que se estaba volviendo más consciente de su cuerpo, Izaya se dio cuenta de lo rígido y dolorido que estaba. Además, su vejiga era imposible de ignorar.

Su mente estaba nublada cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y miró a Shizuo. Parecía preocupado e Izaya se habría reído por lo absurdo de la situación. ¿Shizuo conocía siquiera la estúpida cara que estaba poniendo? O tal vez estaba viendo cosas en la oscuridad. Entrecerró los ojos para ver si tal vez todo estaba en su cabeza; esto al menos no lo estaba.

"¿Estás bien, Izaya?" Preguntó Shizuo.

Sintió algo extraño en ambos brazos, e Izaya tuvo que levantar la cabeza para ver qué estaba pasando. No podía ver el estado de la herida o la infección inflamada en su mano porque había un vendaje blanco limpio allí. Su otra mano tenía un tubo saliendo de él, e Izaya lo miró sin comprender antes de volver a mirar a Shizuo.

Se humedeció los labios secos antes de hablar. "¿Shinra estuvo aquí?"

Shizuo frunció el ceño. "No. ¿Por qué estaría aquí? Yo lo hice."

"¿De Verdad?" Murmuró Izaya. "Creo que tuve un sueño sobre Shinra". Le costó un esfuerzo obvio sentarse cuando su cuerpo estaba más que exhausto y, en cambio, trató de encontrar una posición más cómoda. Las hojas se arrugaron debajo de él mientras se movía e Izaya encontró su abrigo en el suelo donde había sido amontonado como almohada. No se molestó en ponérselo cuando el tubo todavía estaba en el dorso de su mano derecha e hizo que todo su brazo se moviera de una forma extraña. Eso podría tener algo que ver con la colocación de la vía intravenosa, pero considerando que Shizuo había hecho esto, debería estar agradecido de que no estuviera atorado en otro lugar como su rótula.

"¿De dónde viene todo esto?" Preguntó Izaya.

Shizuo estudió las brasas de la chimenea. Su respuesta llegó después de una larga pausa. "De ellos. Cambié los nueve collares por los suministros médicos ".

Izaya esperó a que diera más detalles y continuara, pero Shizuo no lo hizo. "¿Y te lo acaban de dar?"

"No." Lo dijo con amargura e Izaya vio lo cansado que parecía. Se frotó la nuca y tomó un palo para pinchar la madera quemada. "Conseguí los nueve collares y te dijeron que te felicitaran y que ganabas". El palo se rompió en sus manos y dejó caer el extremo. "Te iban a atrapar y alguna otra mierda. Llegó un helicóptero y bajaron los hombres y tuve un mal presentimiento al respecto ... Pensé que iban a hacerlo ”, Shizuo hizo una mueca, una mezcla entre la boca arrugada y el ceño fruncido, y luego miró sus puños. “Matarte o algo así...Quemarte vivo en su crematorio. Mierda, me cabreé bastante y me sorprende que no me dispararan solo porque les estaba gritando. No solo te iban a dar a ti y antes de que la mierda empeorara me ofrecieron otro trato. Los collares por los suministros, y yo estuve de acuerdo ".

El silencio después de sus palabras fue pesado. Si se trataba de alguien más, Izaya podría interpretar esto con aburrido interés, pero como se trataba de él, un frío y hormigueo pavor viajó hasta la punta de sus dedos. Si Shizuo no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaban planeando, entonces realmente podrían haberlo dejado en el crematorio o haberle hecho lo que quisieran.

Shizuo podría haberlo abandonado sin saberlo o incluso a sabiendas, pero no lo había hecho. La gratitud que sintió Izaya se expresó con una suavidad que era rara en él.

"Gracias", dijo Izaya y lo decía en serio.

"Sí", su voz estaba agotada, su rostro también. "¿Entonces estás bien?"

“Por supuesto,” Izaya sonrió. Su tono era lo suficientemente ligero para ser juguetón, pero no lo era. “Me cuidaste tan bien, Shizu-chan. Nunca pensé que diría esto, ¿verdad?”

Shizuo chasqueó. "Sí, bueno, estamos a mano entonces".

Izaya no lo llamaría exactamente así, pero si Shizuo quería pensar eso, entonces lo dejaría. Mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, se extendió por su piel, sobre el borde de los huesos donde sus costillas comenzaban a verse. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba hambriento de alimento y ahora lo estaba sintiendo profundamente. Todavía estaba ese pensamiento apremiante corriendo por su cabeza. Esperó hasta que Shizuo lo miró a los ojos una vez más para hablar. "¿Y para qué fue ese abrazo?"

"Oh, ah ... lo siento, realmente no estaba pensando. Simplemente reaccioné". Las manos de Shizuo se apretaron minuciosamente contra la tela de sus pantalones.

Si Izaya hubiera estado sentado, se habría encogido de hombros. En cambio, cerró los ojos. "Por supuesto. Esperaba algo así ".

Shizuo hizo un ruido bajo desde su garganta. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada que agregar a eso y mientras los sonidos calmantes de la naturaleza se extendían en su silencio, Izaya casi se volvió a dormir.

"¿Quieres algo de agua?" Preguntó Shizuo, e Izaya se percató de lo inusualmente sumiso que sonaba.

Desde sus dientes hasta el interior de su labio inferior, Izaya barrió con su lengua. Tenía sed, sin lugar a dudas. Tomó la botella de agua ofrecida que Shizuo ya había destapado y se sentó dolorosamente. El plástico se arrugó ruidosamente hasta sus propios oídos cuando se lo llevó a la boca. La mitad del agua quedaba cuando Izaya se la devolvió. También le recordó su vejiga ya llena. “Ah. Realmente tengo que ir al baño".

Había suficiente espacio en la entrada de la cueva por el que podía deslizarse, pero cuando se movió y puso algo de su peso en su mano derecha recordó la vía intravenosa. Shizuo también lo hizo mientras lo bajaba de donde estaba contra la pared de la cueva. Dentro de la bolsa parecía que le quedaba un cuarto de intravenosa.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando Shizuo no solo lo dejó caer en su regazo, sino que lo llevó con él mientras movía la roca para hacer más espacio. "¿Vienes o qué?"

"Depende, ¿también vas a sostener mi pene?" Murmuró.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Izaya estuvo tentado de repetirse, pero realmente no valía la pena enojarlo. Especialmente con Shizuo sosteniendo la bolsa, fácilmente podría arrancar el tubo de su mano. "Nada."

Shizuo le dio una mirada que ignoró.

Sus músculos estaban adoloridos cuando salió y se protegió los ojos de la luz brillante. Estaba tranquilo con el suave zumbido de los insectos. El sol se colocó en algún lugar por la tarde. Ahora, a la luz, se hizo evidente que el líquido de la vía intravenosa estaba ligeramente teñido.

Izaya estaba inestable en sus pies al principio, pero incluso si era un poco lento, podía caminar solo. Pronto se sentiría más como él mismo una vez que comiera y se lavara el sudor que se le había secado a la piel. Pero ahora mismo no le importaba lo asqueroso que se sintiera. Realmente quería orinar, y cuando lo hizo se sintió como el más largo de su vida: posiblemente rompió el récord mundial Guinness, si no lo hizo, entonces era un contendiente cercano.

Shizuo todavía estaba mirando el área cuando Izaya terminó. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y tal vez era porque estaba tan cansado que estaba encorvado. Era difícil imaginar que este era el mismo hombre que hace menos de una semana solía aullar de rabia en el momento en que se cruzaban. Llevaba el uniforme de barman hasta los pantalones destrozados y le faltaban las gafas de sol. Definitivamente estaba sucio y rugoso con áreas de piel manchadas de hollín.

"¿Qué?" Shizuo dijo en voz baja, aunque no tenía el mordisco habitual.

“Ah,” pensó Izaya rápidamente. "Solo pensando en cuánto tiempo tomó eso".

"¿Qué?" Repitió con el ceño fruncido.

"Para hacer mis necesidades".

“Oh,” dijo Shizuo. "No lo sé. 38,26 segundos ".

"¿Qué? 38,26 segundos? Fue mucho más largo que eso. ¿Y por qué agregarías el punto 26? ¿De verdad estabas contando?”

"No." Shizuo pareció ofendido. “¿Quién diablos lleva la cuenta de eso? Pensé que querías un número específico ".

"Sí, está bien, tal vez si fueras un cronómetro lo haría, y no lo eres".

"Lo que sea." Shizuo murmuró. "Tú eres el que preguntó". Se dio la vuelta para caminar de regreso e Izaya tuvo que seguirlo o de lo contrario era arriesgarse a que el tubo conectado se tirara.

No estaba exactamente contento de estar de vuelta en el pequeño espacio cerrado, pero sentarse le permitió recuperar el aliento. La botella de desinfectante de manos estaba al lado del maletín y usó un poco en su mano. Aún tenía que mirar cómo le estaba yendo a la herida. Fue doloroso, pero esto no era nada comparado con lo que había sido antes.

Mientras examinaba los ajustados vendajes a lo largo de su mano y muñeca, el olor a vainilla provenía de donde Shizuo había abierto una de las frutas. Un hambre intensa y devoradora lo atravesó. Había tenido hambre antes, pero nunca había sentido la absoluta necesidad de comer.

Las semillas eran parecidas a cacahuetes y el interior era del color de una manzana mordida. “Aquí,” dijo Shizuo y le pasó la mitad.

La cáscara estaba húmeda y pegajosa mientras descansaba en su palma. Dijo su agradecimiento e inmediatamente se lo llevó a la boca. Pudo haber sido porque estaba hambriento, pero ese primer bocado de fruta con sabor a pudín fue lo mejor que había probado en su vida. Era mejor que cuando lo había probado antes. Se comió toda la pieza en menos de un minuto hasta la cáscara. Pasó la lengua por donde los jugos habían goteado por su brazo, saboreando la sal y la amargura de su propia piel.

"No empieces a comer tu propio brazo también".

Izaya miró hacia arriba. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa mientras se lamía la punta de los dedos. "Pero está delicioso", dijo antes de tomar otro. Tomó tres piezas en total antes de que su estómago ya encogido se llenara. Tuvo que esforzarse para detenerse o se arriesgaría a enfermarse.

Shizuo tenía un par más que él. También quedaron cinco de ellos. Suficiente para que les dure el resto del día y posiblemente la mañana, pero después de eso, necesitarían encontrar más. Pero aún más urgente era lo que iban a hacer a continuación. Tenía algunas ideas, pero Izaya aún no podía arreglar sus pensamientos hasta estar seguro de que tenía toda la información que podía obtener de Shizuo. Se basaría en la memoria de Shizuo.

Una vez que Shizuo terminó de comer, Izaya preguntó: "Oye, después de que hiciste el intercambio, ¿te dijeron algo más?"

"¿Eh, cómo qué?"

“¿Como si tuviéramos que recolectar todos los collares de nuevo, o si solo necesitaremos ocho más? ¿Hubo una tercera tarea que me dieron? "

"No lo sé. Simplemente hicimos el intercambio y se fueron ”.

"¿Entonces no preguntaste?" Preguntó Izaya con calma para que Shizuo no se molestara.

"No. Estaba preocupado ". Dijo Shizuo. "Con mantenerte con vida".

“Sí, e hiciste un gran trabajo. ¿Pero había algo más? ¿Luego de eso?"

"No lo sé. Fue muy molesto. Les tomó mucho tiempo para responder a los collares. Pensé que tal vez no había funcionado al principio. Pero sí, eso es lo importante. Oh. Oh espera. Recibí una nota que venía con los suministros médicos ". Hojeó el contenido del maletín de metal. Aunque Izaya no había tenido la oportunidad de buscar cámaras ocultas o dispositivos de grabación, estaba seguro de que ahora los estaban vigilando. "Mierda, ¿a dónde se fue?" Shizuo levantó el estuche y el contenido resonó mientras lo dejaba caer. Un trozo de papel revoloteó sobre las hojas. "Ah, lo encontré."

Era del tamaño de una nota post-it. La letra parecía rápida y descuidada en los bordes. No era de nadie a quien pudiera reconocer. "No todo el mundo está apostando en tu contra". Izaya leyó en voz alta. "Así que ¿Fue después de que te negaste a entregarme que ofrecieron el intercambio?" Shizuo asintió.

Eso hizo que las cosas fueran interesantes. Así que tenían los suministros médicos listos de antemano. No podrían haber sabido cómo reaccionaría Shizuo, pero tenían un maletín listo por si no hubiera mordido el anzuelo. Significaba que había ciertas reglas fijas: una era que todos comenzaban por encontrar el antídoto. Pero también habían reglas desconocidas. El más obvio era que a cada persona asesinada se le podía agregar el tiempo restante al del asesino.

"La primera y la segunda tarea son iguales para todos, encuentra el antídoto y luego recoge los collares". Izaya reflexionó en voz alta sabiendo que tenía más de una audiencia. “Mura estaba recogiendo los collares, pero dudo que después de que recoja sus nueve collares le envíen un helicóptero. Tal vez tenga su propia trampa, tal vez no. Ahora bien, todo esto podría significar varias cosas. Tal vez para cada tarea hay una regla desconocida que tenemos que resolver en función de las opciones que elegimos. Al igual que en la primera tarea cuando nos dijeron que buscáramos un antídoto, lo que realmente buscábamos eran llaves. O posiblemente, esto signifique que cuanto más avanzamos en las tareas, más divergen y se vuelven específicas para cada individuo ".

Cuando Shizuo no respondió, Izaya continuó.

“Tendría sentido que la tercera tarea fuera matar a ciertos individuos, ya sabes, como cazar a alguien, pero incluso entonces podría haber una regla desconocida. Por ahora, inevitablemente será un desperdicio recolectar collares cuando podríamos estar buscando otra cosa. O hacer algo diferente ".

Si tan solo fuera tan simple como jugar con los deseos de los espectadores. Ya estaban llenos de violencia, pero eso no podía ser suficiente para satisfacer a todos. Izaya pudo inferir de la nota que estos individuos tenían otros deseos. Querían otros resultados y querían apostar por el correcto.

Si Izaya manipulaba el juego, entonces podría determinar más fácilmente su propio camino. Una forma fácil sería sacar provecho de las tonterías de Honey Python, es decir, si lo que dijo el vaquero samurái sobre que lo enviaron aquí por piratear sus computadoras fuera correcto y que esta también fue la razón por la que fueron elegidos para estar en la isla en el primer lugar.

Excepto que era una idea terrible y ya podía imaginar adónde iría esa conversación con Shizuo y no era bonita. Solo serviría para enojar a Shizuo, y tampoco quería ser odiado aún más por él, al menos no más.

Y lo que quisieran estaría enfermo. Querían ver lo peor de cada persona. Si habían estado apostando desde el principio, entonces desde ese momento en que lo habían encadenado a la pared e inmovilizado, estaba seguro de que habían estado esperando algo más.

“Oye,” dijo Shizuo de repente. Izaya no se había dado cuenta de que había estado callado durante tanto tiempo. "Estoy seguro de que no han pensado tanto en esto como tú".

Izaya sonrió. "Oh, eso es precisamente lo que espero porque mañana saldremos a buscar gente".

Shizuo miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido. "¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?"

"Digamos que quiero negociar información". Aunque no podía hablar con los dueños de la isla, eso no significaba que no pudiera manipular a los participantes del juego. Hacerlos sus propios peones. Porque ya estaba seguro de que tenía al jugador más fuerte en su mano.

Era obvio que Shizuo no estaba convencido, pero tampoco expresaba sus desacuerdo. Izaya se inclinó hacia atrás y rozó las vendas sobre su mano. La hinchazón había bajado considerablemente. Todavía dolía, pero era tolerable. Tendría que comprobar su mano y ver el daño por sí mismo.

Los vendajes no estaban demasiado apretados como para que no pudiera desenredarlos él mismo. Con cada capa quitada, picaba un poco más. Su piel estaba roja en su palma y se veía tierna. No podía ni siquiera mover un dedo sin que toda su mano latiera de dolor. Lo bueno era que no olía tan mal y la inflamación había disminuido. La herida estaba húmeda y había algo de pus entre los puntos.

"¿Pudiste drenar el pus?"

Shizuo levantó la cabeza de donde descansaba sobre sus brazos. “¿Drenarlo? No vi eso en las instrucciones ". Extendió la mano para recibir dichas instrucciones y pasó el folleto enmarañado. Estaba arrugado en los bordes y parte de la tinta se había manchado en la parte inferior.

"Probablemente ya no importe. Está muy bien limpiado ". Hojeó el folleto. Las instrucciones eran simples con pequeñas imágenes, por lo que probablemente Shizuo había podido entender algo de eso. Sin embargo, Izaya estaba impresionado. Estas instrucciones no habrían sido fáciles de seguir para un humano normal.

Usó el desinfectante de manos para limpiarse la mano sana antes de manipular los suministros. Izaya leyó cada recipiente, examinó los ingredientes y eligió los que necesitaría ahora. Se limpió la mano con solución salina antes de limpiar ambos lados para eliminar el pus. Su mano tembló todo el tiempo sin importar cuán suavemente la tocara. El ungüento antibacteriano calmó su piel.

No podía volver a vendar adecuadamente su palma y muñeca con una sola mano activa, pero no necesitaba pedirle ayuda a Shizuo porque él ya estaba preparando la gasa.

Shizuo colocó el vendaje sobre su mano sin tocarlo ni una vez. Era bastante bueno aplicando todo de manera uniforme, tan bueno como Shinra, si no más gentil. Con toda la concentración de Shizuo dirigida a su brazo, Izaya observó los movimientos de Shizuo tan cerca y recordó cómo se había despertado.

En el nudo final, Izaya se estremeció un poco. Shizuo retrocedió hasta el lado opuesto de la pared y su comportamiento fue inusualmente retraído. Izaya no podía entenderlo, y lo frustraba no saber cosas, pero preguntar lo frustraba aún más. Tuvo el impulso de preguntar por qué. Pero habían demasiadas preguntas de "por qué", y no podía soportar simplemente decidirse por una cuando todas sonaban horribles en su propia mente. Dudaba que Shizuo siquiera supiera por qué; siempre hacía las cosas sin razón.

“Debería conseguir más agua,” dijo Shizuo. La botella ni siquiera estaba vacía.

“En realidad quiero ir a lavarme. ¿Te importaría esperar a que se vacíe la vía intravenosa?

Shizuo miró por la entrada de su cueva donde había suficiente espacio para ver el tramo de algunos árboles. "¿Crees que es una buena idea caminar tan lejos?"

"Probablemente me sentiré mejor".

"Hmm." Shizuo descansó mientras esperaba, luciendo apretado en el pequeño espacio. Izaya se sentó en silencio. Cuando finalmente se acabó el líquido de la bolsa, Shizuo sacó el tubo y el plástico y cubrió el pequeño pinchazo con una curita. El aguijón se fue rápidamente.

Todavía habría luz durante unas horas. Tiempo más que suficiente para hacer el viaje. A estas alturas, Shizuo conocía la forma más rápida de llegar allí. Había muchas rocas, cantos rodados que sobresalían del suelo y bonitas plantas en espiral con grandes hojas amarillas en forma de cono. Era como si la isla fuera solo una isla normal, en paz con el océano y existiendo sin darse cuenta de la locura que contenía.

Izaya respiró el aire limpio con facilidad. Su respiración se hizo corta pero constante. Llevaba puesto el abrigo y un cuchillo en la manga. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez había sobreestimado su propia habilidad cuando se encontró apoyándose constantemente contra un árbol tras árbol. Shizuo le devolvió la mirada claramente molesto, pero no dijo nada, y con los dientes apretados, Izaya se obligó a moverse, aunque no tuvo que ir mucho más lejos cuando los sonidos de una corriente se hicieron más fuertes.

Dejando su abrigo, zapatos, calcetines y pantalones sobre una roca, Izaya se metió en el agua corriente. No hacía demasiado frío para sentirse incómodo, e Izaya siseó en voz baja mientras se inclinaba hasta sentarse con el agua en la mitad de la espalda. "Extraño mi bañera", dijo con un suspiro. "Recientemente lo instalé con una función de jacuzzi". Cogió un poco de agua y se la echó contra el pecho. Fue decepcionante que algo de su masa muscular hubiera disminuido. Debe haber perdido algunos kilogramos. "¿Hay algo que eches de menos?"

La respuesta no fue inmediata cuando Shizuo se quitó los pantalones. "Mis cigarrillos".

"¿Hmm?" Izaya se lavó los brazos teniendo cuidado con las vendas. "¿Eso es todo?"

Shizuo no respondió. Se sentó a un metro de distancia en el agua con las piernas cruzadas.

"¿Qué hay de alguien?" Izaya continuó. "¿Del trabajo ... familia?"

Shizuo se pasó las manos por la cara y repitió la acción. Quizás estaba pasando por una abstinencia de nicotina. Pero Izaya no se desanimó en lo más mínimo. "¿Qué haces normalmente en tu tiempo libre, Shizu-chan?"

Esto pareció llamar la atención de Shizuo mientras fruncía el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con esas preguntas?”

"Sólo quiero saber. Es algo que haces mientras te bañas: hablar ". Shizuo le devolvió la mirada sin comprender durante unos segundos e Izaya se encogió de hombros. “Nos estamos uniendo. Piensa en esto como un ejercicio de formación de equipos ".

"¿Qué diablos pasa con eso?" Shizuo murmuró. “¿Quieres saber qué hago en mi tiempo libre? Bueno, limpio mi apartamento. Salgo a caminar. A veces me siento en el parque. Miro películas si todo está bien. ¿Tu qué haces?"

Izaya no comentó lo que pensaba de las elecciones de vida de Shizuo. “Navego por la web y frecuento salas de chat. Visito cafés para gatos y camino por la ciudad. Me gusta leer mucho."

“Cuando lo pones así suenas normal. ¿Y visitar cafés para gatos? Tu jamás harías eso".

"Está bien, me tienes allí." Izaya sonrió. "Pero olvidaste mencionar la parte en la que aterrorizas a la ciudad".

Shizuo arrojó un poco de agua en su dirección. "Tú también."

“Oh, tenemos mucho en común. ¿Ves? formación de equipos ".

Había una media sonrisa en el rostro de Shizuo. "Estúpido, no tenemos nada en común".

"¿Qué? Obviamente estás simplificando demasiado esto. Tienes que mirar el panorama general. Mira, mira aquí. Ambos fuimos a la misma escuela ". Usó sus dedos para contar. “Conocemos a las mismas personas. Los dos damos paseos y corremos por la ciudad. Ambos estamos en esta isla. Hmm. Esto es un poco difícil. Bueno ... yo también veo películas, ya sabes. Así que son cinco cosas ". Extendió una mano. "Un puñado de cosas que tenemos en común".

“Hah, ahora mira quién está simplificando demasiado las cosas. Pero lo que sea. Supongo que podríamos tener algunas ... cualidades en común ".

"Ese es el espíritu de equipo".

"Okay. He terminado." Shizuo agachó la cabeza bajo el agua durante unos segundos antes de volver a emerger y ponerse de pie. El agua bajó por su forma y se aferró a sus bóxers, y como siempre, Shizuo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero Izaya se aseguraría de arreglar eso.


	36. cuatrocientas treinta y ocho vacas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sus músculos se tensaron mientras se abstuvo de moverse.

Similitudes, ¿eh?

Shizuo se sentó en una roca y miró pasar el arroyo. El agua goteaba de su cabello y las yemas de los dedos. Estaba escuchando con atención, pero sobre todo el sonido del agua que fluía le provocó una falsa calma; sus pensamientos, sin embargo, no lo dejaban calmarse por completo. Mientras el agua bajaba lentamente por sus manos, sintió un cosquilleo frío en la piel.

Sí, había un puñado de similitudes. El más obvio era que ahora ambos eran asesinos. Pero, la mayoría de las personas en esta isla ya lo eran, así que seguro que ahora tenía mucho en común con todos aquí.

El agua se rompió y algunas motas aterrizaron en su brazo seco. Miró cuando Izaya resurgió y salió de la corriente lenta. Levantó un poco de agua antes de reclamar su propia roca para secarse. Shizuo volvió a mirar el agua.

Estaba casi seco cuando se dio cuenta de que el sol pronto comenzaría a ponerse, y que si permanecían allí significaba que estarían caminando en la oscuridad. Se levantó y encontró sus pantalones donde los había colgado de una rama. "Deberíamos irnos", dijo Shizuo.

"Estaba a punto de sugerir eso," habló Izaya con un pequeño bostezo mientras se estiraba. Shizuo notó que estaba más delgado, la piel se hundía alrededor de sus huesos. Los moretones no parecían tan oscuros ahora, ya que tomaron los colores de la curación.

Debe haber estado mirando porque Izaya se volvió hacia él mientras luchaba con sus pantalones. "¿Qué miras?"

"Pareces más delgado."

Había una sonrisa irónica en su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Eso es porque lo estoy. No todos podemos mantener el peso mientras estamos varados en una isla. Y tampoco cualquier isla tropical normal, sino en una con asesinos".

"¿Sí? Eso es porque no comes lo suficiente."

"Me aseguraré de comer, ¿de acuerdo?" Izaya se deslizó con cuidado en su abrigo, haciendo una mueca cuando movió su brazo izquierdo a través de la manga.

Bebieron hasta llenarse de agua antes de irse. El ritmo de Izaya era lento. A cada paso, Shizuo sentía un hormigueo de irritación. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo y regresarían a ciegas. Shizuo sabía que Izaya no estaba listo para salir. Ni siquiera fue un largo viaje de regreso, pero lo estaba logrando.

"Eso es todo" dijo Shizuo cuando tuvo suficiente. "Debería haber hecho esto antes." Se agachó. "Voy a cargarte."

Izaya estaba apoyado contra un árbol, su respiración era irregular mientras se tomaba su tiempo para responder. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se secó el flequillo húmedo de los ojos. Luego asintió. "Supongo, está oscureciendo."

En el momento en que Shizuo sintió el peso de Izaya apoyarse contra él, se inclinó hacia atrás y levantó a Izaya como si no pesara más que una pulga muy grande. El forro de piel de sus mangas y su cabello estaban mojados, y Shizuo sintió que la respiración de Izaya volvía a la normalidad.

Todo estaba en silencio a su alrededor y ninguno de ellos pensó que fuera apropiado hablar y perturbar el suave zumbido de los insectos. Regresaron antes de que el crepúsculo hiciera imposible ver su camino.

Cuando Shizuo rodó la roca y puso a Izaya de pie, parte de su tensión disminuyó. Aunque este pequeño espacio no era de ninguna manera atractivo, ya que estaba abarrotado, frío y lleno de rocas rebeldes que le pinchaban el trasero, todavía era algo a lo que podían regresar. Era una pequeña barrera lejos de la locura que los rodeaba. Solo necesitaba agregar más hojas para refrescar el lugar.

"Espera un segundo", dijo Shizuo mientras Izaya se apoyaba contra la pared de roca.

Arrancó algunas hojas grandes de los árboles cercanos. Había suficientes capas para cubrir el suelo de la cueva dos veces y Shizuo las puso al azar ya que estaba demasiado oscuro para ver. Solo tuvo cuidado de no cubrir nada importante.

"Es mejor olvidarse del fuego por esta noche. El humo sólo atraerá la atención". Dijo Izaya.

"¿Eh? Pensé que eso era lo que querías, conocer gente".

"Puede que sean del tipo equivocado en el que estoy pensando".

Se agacharon dentro y Shizuo movió la roca de regreso a su lugar dejando abierto medio espacio de una mano. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver más allá de las formas negras.

"La batería está agotada", dijo Izaya en voz baja mientras buscaba en la bolsa y revisaba el teléfono.

"Murió anoche." Sonó un clic y una luz ámbar profunda apareció por solo un segundo antes de desvanecerse una vez más y parpadear. Era la linterna, pero moriría en cualquier segundo.

"¿Te importaría sostener tu encendedor por un momento?" Preguntó Izaya. Shizuo lo encontró donde había estado, contra el pozo de fuego. Con la pequeña llama, Izaya registró el maletín y encontró las botellas que necesitaba. Le tomó un poco más de un minuto darse sus propias inyecciones. "Gracias", dijo Izaya cuando terminó. La luz desapareció.

Por el sonido de eso, Izaya se estaba poniendo cómodo en la parte de atrás de la cueva, y Shizuo hizo lo mismo, cerca de la entrada. Se quitó los zapatos y sus piernas tocaron la pared cuando se recostó, así que se movió un poco, pero no importaba cómo colocara sus piernas, no podía ponerse cómodo. Su pie golpeó algo que definitivamente no era roca sólida. "Lo siento", dijo.

"Está bien. Yo también estoy apretado."

No había suficiente espacio para que ambos se tumbaran con espacio entre ellos. Antes había optado por dormir sentado o en algún ángulo, pero realmente no tenía ganas de hacerlo ahora. Shizuo contempló agregar otra habitación a esta cueva. También podría elevar el techo para no golpearse la cabeza.

Izaya se movió. Ya no estaba contra la parte posterior de la pared, sino que junto a él. Shizuo no podría decir el espacio exacto entre ellos, pero a juzgar por lo pequeña que era esta cueva, no podía haber sido mucho.

"Ahí, ahora ambos tenemos espacio", dijo Izaya lejos de él. "Y no puedo permitir que me patees mientras duermes."

Ah, entonces estaba de espaldas a él. Después de darle al otro tantos paseos a cuestas, no debería pensar mucho en esto. "Hmm." Lo puso nervioso, pero Shizuo lentamente comenzó a ignorarlo.

"Buenas noches", dijo después de que había pasado demasiado tiempo.

"Buenas noche."

Volvió la cabeza, pero solo pudo ver un bulto negro a su lado. Cerró los ojos y esperaba que el sueño le viniera rápidamente después de dos días tan agotadores. Silenciosos zumbidos de insectos y el susurro de las hojas se deslizaban por las grietas, pero había un silencio dentro de la cueva que Shizuo no creía que le gustara. Se quedó mirando las paredes negras a su alrededor , cerrar los ojos solo lo frustró.

Shizuo no podía dormir y no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. También lo frustraba aún más que se sintiera frustrado por no poder dormir.

"Hey, Izaya ..." susurró.

Al principio, pensó que Izaya se había quedado dormido, pero luego suspiró y dijo: "¿Qué?"

"¿Estás despierto?"

"No."

"Oh, lo siento."

"Está bien. ¿Qué es? ¿Estás comprobando seriamente si estoy dormido o no?"

"No ... lo siento, no es nada."

Izaya se movió para quedar frente a él. "¿Algo te está molestando?"

"No lo sé. No puedo dormir."

"Bueno, solo han sido como tres minutos. Obviamente no te estás esforzando mucho".

¿Solo tres minutos? Definitivamente se sintió más largo que eso. "Sí, bien."

"Cuenta ovejas o vacas o cualquier animal de granja que te guste. Hazlo en silencio".

"Eso en realidad no funciona".

"Entonces deja de pensar tanto en ello y tal vez así sea".

Shizuo frunció el ceño al pensar que eso no funcionaría, porque entonces estaría pensando demasiado en no pensar demasiado. Uf, esto solo lo estaba frustrando. Lo que sea. "Sí, está bien. Buenas noches."

"Hmm." Izaya tarareó suavemente. Pronto se hizo evidente que se quedó dormido, dejando a Shizuo solo. No es que pudiera culparlo por eso.

Shizuo se movió, se estiró en silencio y reposicionó su postura para dormir. El aire era frío, pero no lo suficiente para incomodarlo. Deseó poder estar mirando y escuchando el crepitar de la madera quemándose.

Se preguntó si a estas alturas sus padres sabían que había desaparecido. No había incluido a ninguno de los miembros de su familia en su lista de contactos de emergencia para el trabajo, pero si pensaban que era grave, seguramente se pondrían en contacto con la policía y luego con su familia. ¿Cuántos días tardaría alguien en pensar que tal vez le había pasado algo? ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Cinco? ¿Una semana? Mierda, se sentían como meses.

Si todos supieran que se había ido, sería mejor que pensaran que se había escapado. Sí, tomó un descanso o alguna mierda.

Shizuo se frotó los ojos cansados.

Probablemente Ikebukuro estuvo más tranquilo en su ausencia. Si estuviera de vuelta en casa, enviaría a algún imbécil por el aire ... metiendo a punks en el hospital. Tal vez incluso estaría sentado tras las rejas por ir demasiado lejos.

Se puso boca abajo y usó su brazo como almohada.

Probablemente era mejor que estuviera aquí. De todos modos, no extrañaba su casa y, además, nadie lo extrañaba.

El silencio lo estaba afectando a medida que avanzaba. Estaba demasiado silencioso. ¿Por qué estaba tan silencioso? ¿Se durmieron los insectos afuera? ¿Duermen los insectos? ¿Por qué Izaya estaba tan callado? ¿Estaba la pulga siquiera respirando?

Estaba girando de lado, de cara a Izaya. Se acercó y escuchó. Izaya respiraba bien. También podía oír a los insectos. Incluso los latidos de su propio corazón eran fuertes en sus oídos.

Tuvo el impulso repentino de extender la mano para sentirlo, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, solo para saber que estaba allí. Detuvo su mano a medio camino y la apretó con fuerza contra su costado.

Shizuo cerró los ojos. Todo estaba en su mente. Estaba cansado y todo estaba como debía ser.

Pero no fue así. No se sentía bien. Se sentía enfermo y ansioso y estaba demasiado tranquilo, pero le zumbaban los oídos. Cubrió sus ojos. Respiró hondo. Se sentía como una mierda por lo que había hecho, ¿eh? Está bien, se lo merecía.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar de pensar: contar animales de granja. Imaginó vacas en blanco y negro, vacas marrones y vacas color crema. Tenía trescientos cuarenta y ocho cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a su cueva.

Shizuo se sentó en silencio. A juzgar por el sonido, el hombre caminaba sigilosamente, prácticamente de puntillas para tener cuidado. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la roca, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Shizuo podía imaginarse las manos tocando los bordes donde se conectaban la roca y la cueva.

Sus músculos se tensaron mientras se abstuvo de moverse. La necesidad de aplastar algo creció y agarró las hojas con dureza. No había forma de que ningún hombre normal fuera capaz de mover esa roca. La persona lo intentó de todos modos, poniendo su peso silenciosamente en moverlo.

Shizuo mantuvo los puños a los costados. Izaya todavía estaba desmayado mientras dormía, y Shizuo no pensó que valiera la pena comenzar una pelea en la oscuridad cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

Trescientos cuarenta y nueve, contó, Trescientos cincuenta.

El tirón finalmente se detuvo, aunque el conteo no lo hizo. Se desmayó en algún momento de la noche y se despertó tan aturdido que al principio se olvidó de dónde estaba.

A su izquierda estaba Izaya debajo de unas hojas largas. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de la puerta de piedra, pero dentro solo había sombras en capas. Vio el contorno de la botella de agua y tomó un trago profundo. El enjuague bucal estaba del otro lado y lo agarró con cansancio. Sintiendo el leve escozor en su boca mientras la agitaba, lo despertó más. Pensó que, dado que la cueva ya olía a menta, no importaba dónde la escupiera. Estirándose lo mejor que pudo mientras estaba sentado, con las manos rozando el techo, Shizuo se sintió, por fin, más de la mitad despierto.

Izaya estaba comenzando a moverse por el ruido, y acercó las hojas a su cuerpo mientras se acurrucaba sobre sí mismo. Su capucha estaba levantada, cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro.

Shizuo intentó estar más tranquilo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido o qué hora era. Mientras estaba sentado allí, parpadeando lentamente y tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, estaba comenzando a recordar el extraño sueño que tuvo. No podía recordar cómo empezó o terminó, pero podía recordar claramente que no fue un buen sueño.

Izaya se movió una vez más. Su mano se flexionó minuciosamente sobre las hojas y luego se acercó a su pecho. Sus últimos momentos antes de despertar fueron reacios, pero una vez que se dio cuenta de que era de mañana, rápidamente abrió los ojos. Se sentó, gimiendo suavemente mientras se cubría la cara con una mano.

"Ah, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza", murmuró.

"Oh," dijo Shizuo. "¿Quieres dormir más?"

Izaya dejó de frotarse la frente y respiró hondo. "No. Parece que todo lo que he estado haciendo recientemente es descansar".

"Hmm."

"Qué dolor. Solo quiero cancelar todos mis planes y tomarme un día libre en la playa".

Al pensar en costas soleadas y olas paralizantes, Shizuo fácilmente accedió a esa idea. No hacer nada le atraía mucho. "Tal vez deberíamos."

Izaya sonrió con ironía mientras se enderezaba. "¿Quieres ir de vacaciones, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo frunció el ceño. No lo consideraría en absoluto unas mini vacaciones.

"¿No quieres volver a casa más rápido?"

Shizuo todavía no respondió. Estaba harto de este lugar y toda la mierda, pero no había nada esperándolo en casa. Estaba cansado de todo esto y no sabía cómo decir lo que estaba pensando sin sonar tonto o irritado consigo mismo. "Sí", dijo sin convicción.

"Bueno," continuó Izaya, "estaba pensando que sería mejor caminar por la orilla revisando los edificios. Tal vez podamos disfrutar de la vista mientras caminamos, ¿verdad?"

"Está bien. ¿Puedes caminar tan lejos?" Shizuo preguntó con irritación.

"Puedo. Con descansos." Dijo Izaya mientras se estiraba.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron terminando las últimas frutas con sabor a pudín y tratando la mano de Izaya. Hicieron un balance de los suministros que les quedaban. Lo esencial lo guardaban en el maletín y todo lo demás se apilaba en la parte trasera. Existía la posibilidad de que no regresaran aquí por la noche y Shizuo selló la cueva. No se apartó de él durante unos segundos y cuando lo hizo sus pasos fueron lentos. El vacío repentino que sintió no fue real, sino imaginado.

"Oye, Shizu-chan."

"¿Eh?" Levantó la vista del suelo.

"Te hice una pregunta."

"Lo siento, no estaba escuchando."

"Dije, ¿recuerdas dónde conseguiste esas frutas?"

Examinó los árboles a su alrededor, pensando en la última vez que había tropezado con la fruta. No estaba seguro de la ubicación exacta, pero recordaba la dirección.

"Probablemente sea por allí", señaló a su derecha. "¿Pero no deberíamos traer agua primero?"

"Sí, eso es lo que dije antes. Ve a buscar agua y luego encuentra esas frutas".

"Oh."

Shizuo trató de prestar más atención ahora que estaban al aire libre. Pasaba un viento suave y aún no estaba húmedo. Los tonos de verde, marrón y dorado eran vibrantes, y ocasionalmente un parche de flores amarillas o blancas llamaba su atención. Caminaban lado a lado con Shizuo caminando un paso adelante la mayoría de las veces, y mientras Izaya se movía a un ritmo más rápido, todavía era evidente que se estaba recuperando; sin embargo, lo peor de la infección en su mano había pasado.

Shizuo no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban del arroyo hasta que estuvo a sus pies.

Mientras buscaban las frutas, perdieron tanto tiempo dando vueltas alrededor de los árboles que terminaron rindiéndose y se dirigieron hacia la orilla. Shizuo miró al suelo mientras caminaba. Finalmente, los helechos se adelgazaron y la arena de guijarros reemplazó a la suciedad.

Una suave ráfaga de aire salino y niebla lo golpeó cuando miró hacia arriba y vio el océano. Las olas teñidas de jade lamieron la arena, y Shizuo tomó una profunda bocanada de aire fresco.

"Descansaremos aquí un poco", dijo Izaya. Encontró un árbol con corteza deshilachada en el que apoyarse.

Shizuo dejó el maletín junto a él. Vaciló, preguntándose si debería sentarse o apoyarse en un árbol. Eligió el calor de la arena.

"Entonces, ¿dormiste bien después de lo que te dije?" Preguntó Izaya.

Shizuo miró a Izaya que estaba haciendo patrones perezosos en la arena. "Hmm." Shizuo pensó que su color se veía mejor. "Un imbécil vino husmeando, tratando de entrar."

"¿En serio? ¿Gruñiste y lo asustaste?"

"¿Qué piensas?" Shizuo se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el océano.

Él rió entre dientes. "Oh. ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no lo arrojaste al otro lado de la isla?"

Shizuo no respondió.

"Ya veo ... deberías obtener algún tipo de recompensa por eso. Bien por ti. ¿Y sucedió algo más? ¿Sueños interesantes?"

Shizuo clavó las puntas de sus zapatos en la arena. Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en su sueño. Por lo que podía recordar, se había ganado la lotería y se lo había gastado todo en vacas. Se había convertido en granjero, pero lo que pensó que habría sido un estilo de vida pacífico se convirtió en una mierda cuando tuvo que sacrificar sus vacas para obtener carne. Era un sueño de mierda y no tenía ganas de compartirlo.

"No", dijo y, como una ocurrencia tardía, agregó: "¿Tú?"

"Ah, estaba inconsciente como una piedra. Me quedé dormido y me desperté". Izaya se encogió de hombros y se reclinó. Sus hombros delgados y la forma en que miraba hacia un lado despertaron algo en los pensamientos de Shizuo. Antes de su sueño de vaca de mierda, estaba casi seguro de que había soñado algo más.

"Creo ... que estabas en mi sueño."

"¿Qué?" Las cejas de Izaya se arquearon y estaba mirando. Shizuo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y frunció el ceño. Fue algo tonto decirlo. "¿Puedes contármelo?"

Ah, mierda. Ahora solo se estaría burlando de él. "Lo olvidé."

"¿De verdad? Parece que me estás mintiendo."

"Realmente no puedo recordar nada. Ni siquiera sé si fuiste tú".

"Oye, eso no es justo. Solo estás siendo tacaño. Lo recuerdas, pero estás demasiado avergonzado para decir algo".

"Si claro."

Izaya lo estaba examinando con los labios fruncidos.

Shizuo quería regañarlo, pero luego pareció mejor dejarlo solo. Era casi pacífico de nuevo y se encontró relajándose una vez más. Algún tiempo después, Izaya se levantó.

"Será mejor que sigamos adelante. ¿Has visto alguno de los edificios de la zona?"

Shizuo se levantó también y recogió el maletín. "Lo hice, ví alrededor de cuatro de ellos. Aunque estaban todos vacíos".

"Podrían completarse ahora".

"... ¿Te tomas en serio la búsqueda de esta gente?"

"Sí", dijo Izaya con facilidad.

"¿Y qué?"

"Solo tendremos una charla, está bien."

Le parecía completamente inútil. "¿Sólo una charla?"

"Así es."

A Shizuo no le gustó. Pero no sabía qué más podían hacer. "Bien."

Caminaron por la orilla, más cerca de las olas que de los árboles. De esa manera, como había señalado Izaya, sus huellas serían borradas. Continuaron hasta que apareció el primer edificio. Era pequeño, solo una habitación, y Shizuo estaba comenzando a recordar lo que había encontrado la última vez: el cuerpo podrido y una cabeza aplastada contra la pared.

El agujero que había hecho todavía estaba allí y trozos de hormigón estaban esparcidos por la arena. Cuando llegaron a la grieta en la pared, compartieron una breve mirada. Izaya parecía tan confiado como Shizuo siempre lo había conocido.

"¿Hola? ¿Alguien aquí?" Él llamó.

Las cadenas se movieron silenciosamente contra el suelo y Shizuo se sintió mal. Izaya estaba entrando y Shizuo se paró frente a él. Sacudió la cabeza y le indicó que esperara.

El aire viciado y agrio asaltó su nariz, pero no fue tan terrible como recordaba. Definitivamente había alguien vivo en el fondo de la habitación. Entrecerró los ojos a las formas oscuras contra la pared del fondo. Un hombre vestido con un pijama de rayas azul marino intentaba esconderse detrás de la silla de madera.

Podría tener un arma, por lo que Shizuo avanzó lentamente. "Oye", dijo. Salió y Shizuo se aclaró la garganta. Lo intentó de nuevo. "Oye, eh ... ya puedes levantarte del suelo". Desde detrás del reposabrazos de madera, dos ojos muy abiertos lo miraron. "No te lastimaré ni nada. Mira, no hay armas". Shizuo levantó las manos.

El hombre murmuró algo que Shizuo no pudo entender en absoluto.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Shizuo. Luego se dio cuenta de que no era japonés, sino una especie de dialecto del chino o algo así. "Simplemente genial." Se acercó y agarró la silla antes de sacarla del suelo. La madera se rompió antes que los tornillos. Lo tiró a un lado. El hombre todavía estaba encadenado a la pared, diciendo más cosas que Shizuo no podía entender. No había armas en sus manos.

Los pasos de Izaya rasparon silenciosamente sobre el cemento.

"¿Hablas inglés?" Izaya preguntó suavemente en inglés.

Hubo una pausa mientras el hombre agachado en el suelo los evaluaba. _"No."_

"Bueno, eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí. ¿Encontraste un mensaje en tu teléfono?"

_"¿Qué?"_

Las manchas de sangre no habían desaparecido por completo de la última víctima, y el hombre podría incluso estar sentado en pedazos secos de materia cerebral.

"Tu teléfono inteligente," Izaya señaló el teléfono del hombre. "¿Había algún mensaje?"

El hombre lo miraba sin comprender, pero luego entendió y asintió lentamente. Parecía que le habían afeitado el pelo recientemente. Era difícil ver su rostro con claridad, pero tenía rasgos delgados y redondos. Desbloqueó su teléfono y escuchó el mensaje en voz alta. Shizuo no entendió una sola cosa, así que continuó vigilando. Cuando dejó de sonar, el teléfono tembló en sus manos. Señaló el collar alrededor de su cuello y luego el cuello desnudo de Izaya.

_"Ayúdame por favor."_ Dijo el hombre.

_"Necesito tu teléfono"_ , dijo Izaya. Se acercó y el hombre se lo dio. La luz del teléfono bañó a Izaya cuando tocó la pantalla.

_"No tiene una aplicación de traducción. Apenas tienes algo útil aquí. Sólo juegos"._ Izaya devolvió el teléfono.

_"No hay antídoto, pero hay una llave para abrir el collar"_ , dijo Izaya lentamente mientras señalaba y hacía simples gestos. _"La clave está en la espalda de alguien"._ Hizo un gesto para que Shizuo se acercara.

De espaldas a ambos, sintió como los dedos de Izaya rozaban la piel junto a la herida curada. _"Tienes que encontrar una pareja. ¿Entiendes?"_

Los ojos del hombre estaban muy abiertos y oscuros. Frunció el ceño mientras juntaba todo, y luego asintió.

_"Está bien, entonces te ayudaré a salir."_ Izaya señaló las cadenas y luego hizo un gesto como si fuera a romperlas. "Shizu-chan. Lentamente si puedes."

Shizuo pensó que era una mala idea, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Se acercó y tiró de la cadena para soltarla de la pared con un solo movimiento. El concreto se derrumbó en el piso y el hombre jadeó y dijo más cosas que Shizuo no pudo entender.

"Manos", dijo Shizuo. Manos temblorosas se extendieron hacia él, y Shizuo rompió las cadenas de las esposas. Luego señaló los pies del hombre que tenían zapatillas, eran unas malditas zapatillas reales. Se acercó y rompió las cadenas alrededor de los tobillos del hombre.

_"Gracias."_ Dijo el hombre, y Shizuo se alejó rápidamente. Todavía no entendía todo esto.

"¿Ahora que?" le preguntó a Izaya.

"Espera", dijo Izaya y luego se volvió hacia el hombre, _"Búscame cuando tengas eso apagado. Pasa esta información. Trata de mantenerte con vida"._

"Muy bien, vamos."

Izaya se dirigía hacia la salida, y Shizuo miró al hombre que estaba en el suelo, luciendo como si estuviera tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. No fue el único.

Estaban fuera del edificio y se dirigían al siguiente edificio. "¿Cuál fue el punto de eso?"

Hubo un grito y más cosas que Shizuo no pudo entender, pero sabía una palabra. _"¡Detente!"_

Shizuo se volvió y el hombre corría hacia ellos. Estaba tropezando en la arena y se quitó las zapatillas para alcanzarlas.

_"Por favor."_ Dijo sin aliento. _"Por favor."_ Se derrumbó a sus pies y la palabra 'por favor' fue jadeada en la arena.

_"No,_ " dijo Izaya. _"Te ayudamos lo suficiente."_

Continuó mendigando y meciéndose en la arena, suplicando como si Izaya pudiera salvarlo.

"Simplemente nos seguirá". Izaya suspiró, pero no parecía molesto en absoluto. Era obvio que había esperado esto y se encogió de hombros. "Está bien", Izaya cambia a inglés. _"Puedes venir."_

El hombre miró hacia arriba de la arena, la incertidumbre era clara allí, como si tuviera miedo de creer que podría unirse a ellos. Sonrió ampliamente y alcanzó la pierna de Izaya.

Shizuo inmediatamente se interpuso entre ellos de espaldas al hombre postrado. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'bien'?" Estaba a punto de agarrar a Izaya por la pechera de su abrigo, pero detuvo su mano. "Dijiste que simplemente hablaríamos. No ... no sea lo que sea! No sabes nada sobre él. ¡Es un criminal! No puedes dejar que venga con nosotros".

Izaya no parecía para nada desconcertado. "Estará bien", dijo fácilmente. "Solo míralo. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Estrangularnos con los pantalones del pijama? ¿Golpearnos con su zapatilla? ¿Quieres dejarlo aquí? ¿Tú ..."

"¡Si!" Shizuo lo interrumpió. "No es como si realmente te importara una mierda".

Izaya ni siquiera parpadeó sin importar cuán cerca se inclinara Shizuo hacia él. "Ambos hemos tratado con hombres mucho peores, Shizu-chan, y ahora mismo podríamos ser su Dios. Déjame ocuparme de él por ahora."

"Izaya ..." comenzó Shizuo. Se tapó la cara con la mano como si eso pudiera sofocar su creciente molestia. "No jodas. Sabes mejor que nadie de lo que son capaces los humanos."

"Sí," continuó usando ese mismo tono fácil. "Por eso digo que está bien. No estoy jugando, ¿de acuerdo?"

La pulga hablaba en serio. Sus ojos estaban lo suficientemente firmes, y Shizuo no pensó que superarlo fuera a funcionar. Maldijo en voz baja y se volvió hacia el hombre en el suelo.

"Si intentas algo," Shizuo sacó el puño, "¡Te mataré!"

Puede que el hombre no entendiera sus palabras, pero sabía que lo estaban amenazando y se hundió en la arena.

A Shizuo le disgustaba, pero le disgustaba más lo grave que era su amenaza. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos para suavizar los puños. "¡Levántate! Nos vamos".

No le importó cuando Izaya preguntó por el nombre del hombre. No le importaba en absoluto escuchar lo que se decían entre ellos. Shizuo solo los miró a ambos con atención. El siguiente edificio llegó demasiado pronto, y no pudo hacer nada cuando encontraron a otro hombre encadenado a la pared. Esos ojos muy abiertos, como los del último hombre, estaban pegados a Izaya, y a Shizuo no le gustó nada.


	37. una mierda que tomó una mierda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> está todo en las caderas

Cuando el sol del mediodía se volvió demasiado fuerte, continuaron a cubierto de árboles. Los arbustos y helechos estaban esparcidos a lo largo de su camino, y la tierra suelta era más fácil de pisar. Habían ido a un ritmo constante desde el último edificio e Izaya se estaba calentando incómodamente bajo su chaqueta. Solo estaba sintiendo el calor alrededor de su cuello cuando Shizuo, a su izquierda, dijo: "Nos detenemos".

Probablemente fue algo bueno que ninguno de los hombres entendiera japonés porque Izaya no quería que Shizuo tomara las decisiones. Tampoco quería ser visto como débil. "Es eso o te estoy cargo."

Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió camino, e Izaya detuvo que se extendiera. "Ah. Eso no será necesario", dijo Izaya. Cambió al inglés. _"Deténganse. Estamos tomando un breve descanso."_ Dijo lo mismo en ruso. Izaya se acomodó contra un árbol y luego miró lo que hacían los demás.

Wang Lei estaba masajeando sus pies. Sus zapatillas blancas estaban manchadas de marrón y verde. De su conversación anterior, no había mucho que Izaya pudiera aprender del hombre. Todo lo que logró sacar de él fue dónde vivía y por qué estaba en la isla, lo cual no estaba claro pero definitivamente tenía algo que ver con una disputa monetaria.

Henri Vespucci, el hombre que encontraron en el segundo edificio, se abanicaba con una hoja. Era de Napoli y todas las preguntas que le había hecho Izaya fueron respondidas con mentiras bien practicadas. Era tan artesano de la madera como Izaya. Sus manos no tenían los signos para ello, ni sus antebrazos que eran escuálidos. Al parecer, tampoco tenía idea de por qué estaba en la isla. Estaba vestido con pantalones cortos de carga, una camisa polo verde y gafas de sol con montura con estampado de guepardo.

El más reciente de los edificios que dejaron contenía a dos hombres: un ruso llamado Kirill Gannibal y otro chino, Tan Boon. Kirill era delgado, pálido y desgarbado, con ojos tan oscuros que era como si sus pupilas estuvieran completamente dilatadas. Aparentemente, tenía una excelente puntería con armas de fuego y cazaba con frecuencia, pero nada de eso importaba cuando no tenía ninguno de sus rifles con él, y era según el entendimiento de Izaya, una coleccionista. Estaba afilando la punta de la lanza de madera que había fijado.

Tan Boon era joven, posiblemente de poco más de veinte años, y parecía estar más en forma detrás de un escritorio con un bolígrafo tricolor y un cuaderno que en cualquier otro lugar. Habló con vacilación y no mantuvo contacto visual directo durante demasiado tiempo. Cuando lo encontraron, estaba abrazando sus piernas y sollozando. Naturalmente, gravitó hacia Wang Lei, estaba parado incómodamente sobre el hombre.

Había otro hombre que habían encontrado, pero Shizuo se había negado a liberarlo. Debe haber tenido algo que ver con la mirada dura que tenía el tipo, testeante y cruel. Pero Izaya había estado de acuerdo con el juicio de Shizuo y lo dejó pasar.

Estos hombres que encontraron eran forraje para la caza, números fáciles y prescindibles, y ninguno de ellos sobreviviría los dos primeros días. Parecían no tener mucha experiencia peleando más allá de una pelea en un callejón. Pero ese era el punto. Lo que importaba era que su miedo los hacía predecibles. Estaban desesperados y necesitaban que alguien los sacara de este infierno, y eso los hacía fáciles de manipular.

Izaya sabía muy bien que existía una alta probabilidad de que lo traicionaran más tarde, cuando le conviniera a sus intereses. Hubo consecuencias por su interferencia, y especuló cómo los creadores del juego intentarían detenerlo. Ya estaba cambiando el resultado. Si pudiera convencer a suficientes jugadores para que se negaran a seguir sus reglas, o mejor aún, sabotear su juego, entonces él tendría el control.

E incluso si eso no funcionaba, si todos estos hombres se volvían contra él, Izaya aún podría trabajar con eso. Significaría que había arruinado la diversión del espectador y, por lo tanto, ellos también se volverían predecibles y se distraerían de lo que realmente quería hacer.

Él también estaría mejor entonces. Podía superar a cualquiera de estos hombres incluso ahora en su estado actual. Dudaba que alguien fuera realmente lo suficientemente tonto como para intentar enfrentarse a Shizuo. Tal vez lo intentarían en números y luego tropezarían con ellos mismos para huir.

Shizuo incluso podría comenzar a atacarlos temprano, a juzgar por lo irritado que parecía cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado a cualquiera de ellos. Tal vez así era ser Tanaka Tom y tener un guardaespaldas como Shizuo.

Sus ojos se posaron en Shizuo; Izaya sonrió levemente y se escondió detrás de su boca. Ah, ¿qué dirían todos en casa si supieran esto? Probablemente pensarían que había chantajeado o engañado a Shizuo. Pero aquí estaba haciendo esto con la esperanza de que le diera a Shizuo una razón para agradarle.

Izaya sabía muy bien que ninguno de los métodos convencionales para agradarle a Shizuo funcionaría. La adulación lo cabrearía. Su apariencia probablemente significaba poco. El dinero no importaba aquí e incluso si lo hiciera, Shizuo no lo querría. Y a Shizuo seguro que le importaba un comino su ingenio, inteligencia o su encantadora personalidad.

Lo que dejaba a Izaya sin mucho con qué trabajar, pero si podía sacar a Shizuo de esta isla, entonces tenía que contar para algo.

Excepto que siempre había una gran posibilidad de que Shizuo terminara odiándolo aún más. Especialmente porque tenían que cuidar a estos hombres y podría ser más problemático de lo que valía la pena.

Será mejor que empiecen a ser útiles entonces. _"Kirill, necesitaremos tu cuchillo pronto. ¿Puedo verlo?"_ Dijo Izaya en ruso.

Kirill dejó de tallar y asintió. El mango estaba caliente cuando Kirill le entregó el cuchillo. Obviamente, no estaba hecho para lanzar, y la hoja no era tan afilada como la suya, aunque sería lo suficientemente buena como para cortar la piel. Se lo devolvió. Fue a buscar la navaja suiza y el encendedor.

_"Sacaremos las llaves ahora",_ dijo Izaya primero en inglés y luego en ruso. _"Tal vez tengan suerte, o tal vez no. Tengo un kit de costura para cuando hayan terminado"._

Pasó el encendedor y el cuchillo a Tan Boon, quien miró las herramientas con labios preocupados y cejas fruncidas y arrugadas. Inclinó la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia Wang Lei.

Henri tenía su propio encendedor y estaba esterilizando la navaja de Kirill. Fue bastante aburrido ver cómo se quitaban la camisa y se turnaban para clavarse el cuchillo en la espalda. Usaron su ropa para detener el sangrado. Probaron las llaves pero no hubo coincidencia entre ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Kirill o Tan Boon que habían estado en el mismo edificio.

Mientras los hombres cosían sus cortes, Izaya pensó en lo que hubiera pasado si las llaves de él y de Shizuo no hubieran coincidido. Si en esos últimos segundos cuando puso la llave en el cuello de Shizuo no hubiese pasado nada. El solo pensarlo hizo que su garganta se apretara y sus manos se debilitaran. No había ningún error de que una dosis completa de veneno hubiera matado a Shizuo. Izaya dudaba que hubiera intentado encontrar una llave con solo una hora de vida. Habrían muerto. Todo porque había querido derribar a Shizuo por pequeñas razones.

Y luego había sido estúpido intentar huir de las emociones con las que se negaba a lidiar. Solo había empeorado la infección hasta el punto en que la muerte había sido su propia respiración áspera cada vez más débil en sus oídos mientras su mente luchaba por mantenerse despierta. No cometería el mismo error.

Por qué Shizuo aún se molestaba con él después de todo lo que había sucedido era algo que Izaya aún no había entendido por completo. Shizuo no le debía nada y podía dejar la isla cuando quisiera. Era difícil creer que voluntariamente se quedaba aquí solo para él, pero eso era lo que parecía, e incluso así, Izaya no se engañaría pensando que Shizuo lo estaba haciendo compañía porque en realidad estaba interesado en él, no mientras su lenguaje corporal decía lo contrario. Cualquiera que fueran sus razones, probablemente no tendría mucho sentido, y sería una mezcla de una sensación equivocada de lealtad y estupidez.

Izaya puso una mano en su frente. Todavía tenía ese dolor de cabeza desde la mañana y se estaba volviendo molesto ignorarlo. Bajó la mano cuando uno de los hombres se le acercó. El cuchillo que Tan Boon le devolvió estaba sudoroso. No dijo nada y se quedó allí.

_"¿Si?"_ Preguntó Izaya.

_"¿Qué hay en el maletín? Wang Lei quiere saber"._ Se veía cada vez más incómodo mientras lo miraban. " _Lo siento, si no te importa que te pregunte."_ Dijo apresuradamente para que Izaya tuviera que pensar por un momento si lo oía bien.

_"Ah, ¿eso?"_ Izaya señaló el maletín de metal a los pies de Shizuo. _"Solo un regalo que recibí de alguien que nos estaba mirando"._ Él sonrió. " _Tal vez te lo muestre más tarde."_

_"Está bien"_ , dijo lentamente y asintió. _"Más tarde entonces, gracias."_ La herida en su espalda tenía un tenue rastro de sangre e Izaya seguramente no se preocupaba lo suficiente por ninguno de ellos como para ofrecer sus suministros médicos.

Cuando Henri terminó de coser la espalda de Kirill, Izaya pensó que su descanso había sido lo suficientemente largo. Necesitaban conseguir agua pronto porque la botella de plástico ya estaba vacía. Sin embargo, encontrar una fuente de agua no sería fácil. No estaban familiarizados con estas partes de la isla. Sería más fácil separarse.

_"Necesitaremos encontrar agua, así que tendremos que dividirnos en grupos"_ , dijo Izaya en inglés. Sus rostros no parecían muy complacidos mientras miraban a su alrededor.

_"¿Agua?"_ Henri dijo en voz alta. _"¿Por qué no encontramos algunos cocos en nuestro camino?"_

Izaya suspiró y puso una mano en su frente. _"No recojas cocos si encuentras alguno. En su mayoría es solo cáscara y realmente no vale la pena el esfuerzo. Entonces, Wang y Tan, quiero que ustedes dos vayan a buscar agua en esa dirección"._ Izaya señaló a su izquierda. _"Kirill y Henri van en esa dirección"._ Luego señaló más hacia el bosque. _"Si todos caminan durante cuarenta minutos y no encuentran nada, regresen. Si encuentran a alguien, dígales sobre los collares. ¿Entendido? Shizu-chan y yo esperaremos aquí."_

Conocían la seguridad de los números, pero separarse los hacía parecer incómodos. Para que quede claro, habló con Kirill en ruso. Kirill fue el más fácil de manejar. No cuestionó y no bromeó. Henri y él se fueron primero.

Tan Boon esperó a que Wang Lei se pusiera de pie antes de acercarse. Ambos trataron de no mirar a Shizuo quien los estaba mirando hacia abajo.

_"No te irás, ¿verdad?"_ Tan parecía incómodo cuando preguntó. Agarró la lanza en sus manos con fuerza y la acercó a su pecho.

_"Estaremos esperando. Los asesinos no dudarán"._ Advirtió Izaya. _"Así que mira bien por donde caminas"._

En todo caso, Tan parecía aún más inseguro mientras estiraba la cabeza en la dirección que Izaya había señalado, parecía que prefería sentarse aquí.

_"Toma esto."_ Izaya le entregó a Wang un cuchillo. El hombre la tomó y sacó la pequeña hoja y se preparó. Asintió antes de salir y Tan miró con cautela a través de los árboles. Hablaron juntos en voz baja y pronto sus voces se desvanecieron.

"Mira, pueden ser útiles", sonrió Izaya. Shizuo hizo una mueca, agarró el estuche y se acercó.

"Vamos," dijo Shizuo secamente. "Antes de que regresen".

"¿Qué? ¿Shizu-chan? No nos iremos. Tengo esto bajo control."

"No me gusta ninguno de ellos en absoluto. No confío en ellos. Así que vámonos".

Izaya frunció el ceño. "Esto es importante. Necesito que me pasen información. No estarán con nosotros por mucho tiempo".

Shizuo apretó los dientes. Se miró los puños y luego se apartó. "Me dan un mal presentimiento".

Izaya negó con la cabeza. "Pero Shizu-chan, yo también te doy un mal presentimiento."

Esto llamó la atención de Shizuo. Frunció el ceño y levantó los ojos. Parecía molesto y cansado, pero extrañamente Izaya podía decir que él no era la fuente de eso.

Tan cerca, trató de adivinar el color. Siempre había pensado que los ojos de Shizuo eran marrones, pero eran más oscuros que eso, en algún lugar entre marrón y gris, un tono terroso de color topo como la encimera de su cocina.

"No. No lo haces." Shizuo dijo con total seriedad. Fue su tono y no las palabras lo que más sorprendió a Izaya. "No desde que llegamos aquí."

Izaya detuvo sus cavilaciones. "¿Ah, entonces es así?"

"Si." La palabra fue lenta, prolongada y profunda como la exhalación de un cigarrillo.

"¿Hmm? ¿Y por qué?"

Su respuesta no fue inmediata ya que hizo una mueca. "Porque", comenzó. "Mierda, sólo pasó."

"Ah." Izaya miró hacia arriba. No era la respuesta que quería y la pequeña sonrisa genuina que había estado amenazando con mostrar se detuvo. "Es verdad."

Como Shizuo no tenía nada más que decir, una decepción se apoderó de Izaya en silencio, y quiso creer que era injustificado y por lo tanto innecesario. Las nubes que pasaban por encima de ellos los ensombrecían momentáneamente.

"Y ya te lo dije," dijo Shizuo abruptamente. "No eres tan malo como pensaba que eras. Sí, lamento haberte llamado bastardo, o como sea que te llamé el otro día."

"¡Hah! Pero, ¡me lo merecía! Sabes que soy igual que antes de todo esto. Posiblemente incluso peor."

"No eres peor, pero me equivoqué contigo antes".

"Te equivocas en muchas cosas, Shizu-chan." Izaya recogió la suciedad de sus puños. Sus palabras no fueron duras en absoluto. "Y entonces das en el clavo cuando menos se espera. Creo que tienes una habilidad aterradora".

"Hmm." Sonaba escéptico e Izaya sonrió, su estado de ánimo había mejorado mucho.

"Solo pasarán unos días más hasta que nos vayamos. Intenta no golpear demasiado a los hombres. Los necesito vivos".

Shizuo no respondió, pero sus hombros se tensaron y la molestia fue clara en su expresión. El árbol en el que estaba apoyado crujió cuando se movió.

Como estaban solos, sería mejor limpiar su herida ahora. Cuando Izaya se quitó los vendajes de la mano y examinó los puntos y la piel de aspecto en carne viva, pensó que se veía mejor. Desde el maletín, usó la solución salina para empapar el área inflamada, la pomada para aplicar una capa gruesa sobre ella, y luego vendas estériles para cubrirla una vez más, en la que Shizuo silenciosamente ofreció su ayuda.

Se quitó la chaqueta del hombro y vio pequeños moretones morados donde habían ido los disparos. Inyectarse él solo antes le había dolido mucho más de lo que debería. La aguja estaba junto a su hombro cuando Shizuo se la quitó.

"Te vas a lastimar así. Déjame hacerlo".

También podría haber sido terco con esto, pero Izaya inclinó la cabeza y permitió que Shizuo levantara ligeramente el músculo de su hombro. Apenas lo sintió, pero el calor estaba allí. Observó con atención cómo la aguja le atravesaba la piel y el líquido transparente entraba en su brazo. No había sangre cuando Shizuo retiró la aguja y le dio otra inyección.

"Gracias", dijo cuando Shizuo lo soltó. "¿Tenemos algo para aliviar el dolor de cabeza allí?"

"¿Todavía tienes lo de esta mañana?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Si." Puso una mano en el lado de su cabeza que más le dolía.

"Huh. No creo que haya algo. ¿Quizás deberíamos envolver tu cabeza de nuevo?"

Era mejor no hacerlo. No quería usar eso. Probablemente solo estaba deshidratado y lo dijo, aunque sabía que gran parte de su dolor actual se debía a todas las palizas que había recibido. Shizuo no parecía convencido, pero también lo dejó tranquilo.

A la sombra de los árboles con los suaves helechos para sentarse, esperaron. Izaya apartó los insectos que se arrastraban sobre sus pantalones. Fue casi pacífico y aunque podría haber entablado una conversación, la postura de Shizuo había comenzado a relajarse. La tensión en su propio cuerpo también estaba perdiendo control sobre él.

Fue discreto mientras miraba a Shizuo, solo mirando en su dirección cuando su enfoque estaba obviamente distraído. Shizuo parecía estar pensando, y ocasionalmente algo molesto cruzaba su expresión, pero desaparecía rápidamente. La luz del sol que revoloteaba a través de los árboles se movía en patrones perezosos sobre su piel. Verlo calmarse así mientras compartían el mismo espacio lo hizo sentir bien y más a gusto. Su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a disminuir. Consideró seriamente que dejaran a estos hombres a su suerte. Ah, pero no podía hacer eso. Todavía no, al menos.

Estaba estirando las piernas en silencio por tercera vez cuando se acercaron dos pares de pasos. Shizuo se puso tenso de inmediato y se concentró en el origen del ruido. Fueron Kirill y Henri los que caminaron rápidamente hacia ellos.

_"Encontramos agua,"_ Kirill parecía complacido. _"A menos de treinta minutos a pie desde aquí."_

_"Buen trabajo,"_ respondió Izaya. Se sentaron cerca de donde estaba Izaya. Su cabello y ropa estaban húmedos. Henri se abanicó mientras Kirill seguía hablando sobre lo que habían visto. Los dos se sintieron cómodos y relajados, no tenían idea de lo cerca que estaban de recibir una paliza.

Henri notó primero la mirada asesina de Shizuo. Pateó el pie de Kirill para llamar su atención y hacer que se callara. Cuando Kirill vio a Shizuo, se calló de inmediato, se disculpó y se reajustó la ropa con nerviosismo. Probablemente ambos podrían recordar cómo Shizuo había roto sus cadenas con sus manos y les gritó en un idioma que no podían entender. Lo habían estado evitando con éxito hasta ahora, ya que cualquier hombre estaría en presencia de algo aterrador, y periódicamente miraban a Izaya para asegurar su seguridad. Era bueno que supieran que no debían molestar a Shizuo, y mejor aún, que había alguien a quien Shizuo escuchaba.

Estaban mirando con miradas de soslayo cuando Izaya se levantó y se sentó más cerca de Shizuo.

"¿Tienes hambre, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo refunfuñó algo que sonó como si no tuviera realmente, y finalmente dejó de mirar hacia abajo para mirarlo. Izaya inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

"¿Qué? ¿Todavía no puedo convencerte de que me pesques un atún?"

Primero su rostro no pareció divertido, luego sus labios se apretaron. Miró hacia otro lado por un momento molesto, pero había una pequeña media sonrisa que luchó por contener.

"Nunca te rindes, ¿verdad?"

"Estaba cerca antes. Estabas en el océano y recogiste un tiburón".

La mirada cabreada había desaparecido casi por completo. "Apuesto a que ni siquiera quieres el atún, ¿verdad? Solo quieres que te lo consiga".

"¡Qué!" Izaya jadeó. "¿No quiero el atún? Sabes que todavía tengo esos 50.000 en mi billetera solo para ti. ¡No me tientes a triplicar la oferta, porque no aceptaré un no por respuesta!"

"Mala suerte entonces, y todavía no te creo." Shizuo se relajó aún más contra el árbol.

"Je. Supongo que entonces me conoces bastante bien." Su sonrisa ahora era más astuta. "¿Cómo voy a conseguir que me atrapes un atún ahora?"

Shizuo chasqueó y recogió las hojas cerca de él. Izaya no esperaba que Shizuo dijera nada más, pero lo hizo medio minuto después.

"Rusia Sushi", murmuró Shizuo como si se arrepintiera de lo que dijo incluso mientras lo decía. "Iremos allí cuando lleguemos a casa, aunque solo una vez," Shizuo gruñó una maldición y se sintió aún más incómodo. "Y tu pagas".

Izaya estaba anonadado. No había esperado este resultado y una sensación de vértigo lo apretó con anticipación. Debería molestar a Shizuo más a menudo. "Pero quiero verte pescar un atún. Entonces tendremos que ir a la playa. Que sea una excursión de un día. Tal vez un fin de semana sólo para estar seguros".

Shizuo resopló. "No puedo simplemente ir a la playa y pescar un atún. La gente se quedará mirando. ¿Y no necesitas un bote y una caña de pescar o una red? Nunca he pescado antes".

"No, es con tus manos, tonto. Esa es la única manera. ¿O sabes qué? Si no quieres ir a pescar, podría conformarme con otra cosa. Pero tiene que ser bueno".

"¿Hah? ¿Por qué siento que de alguna manera he aceptado algo completamente diferente?" Shizuo murmuró. "Todo lo que dije fue Russia Sushi".

"Está bien, está bien", dijo Izaya rápidamente para que Shizuo no pudiera retractarse. "Eso también es aceptable por ahora".

Shizuo frunció el ceño ya que probablemente estaba considerando en lo que se había metido.

Izaya pensó que no debería dejar que Shizuo lo pensara tanto. "De todos modos, ya es hora de que Tan y Wang regresen".

"¿Quién?"

Izaya negó con la cabeza. "Sabes de quién estoy hablando. Al menos trata de recordar sus nombres."

"Lo que sea."

Izaya estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando escuchó los tonos bajos de los dos hombres. No podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, aunque sabía que se trataba de Shizuo y él. Tampoco estaba imaginando la forma conspirativa en que estaban hablando. Cuando ellos también se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados, rápidamente volvieron su atención a la roca de forma extraña a su derecha. Pero eso no engañaba a nadie.

No era como si hubiera olvidado que estaban allí, solo que había estado hablando con Shizuo y ...

Frunció el ceño, se inclinó e ignoró el rubor de calor que atribuía al sol. Tomó un tiempo para que un nuevo conjunto de pasos se dirigiera hacia ellos. Se estaba volviendo cuando Shizuo los vio por primera vez.

"De ninguna maldita manera."

Allí, empujando hacia atrás un gran helecho y secándose el sudor de la frente con su larga bufanda roja, estaba el mismo hombre con el que se habían encontrado antes.

Sus ojos se abrieron de alegría. "¡Ese es un maldito pene en mi boca!"

"¡No, mierda!" Gritó Shizuo. Se puso de pie e inmediatamente derribó un árbol delgado rompiéndolo en la base.

"¡Espera, espera, detente! ¡DETENTE! ¡Honey Python-sama, por favor detente!"

Las palabras de Shizuo probablemente se escucharon a una milla de distancia. "¡Ese no es mi nombre!"

"¡Por favor, escúchame! ¡Debo disculparme por mi falta de respeto anterior! Significas mucho para mí, me emocioné un poco. Tenía que encontrarte de nuevo". Por meros centímetros, su cabeza no fue golpeada con un árbol. Se hizo evidente que era bastante bueno esquivando árboles veloces.

Tan y Wang estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol. Izaya sintió que su dolor de cabeza palpitaba y Shizuo continuó tratando de derribar al hombre.

"¡Shizu-chan!" Llamó Izaya. Shizuo se estaba volviendo imprudente con sus columpios y los árboles caían como fichas de dominó. Seguro que mataría a alguien. "¡Oye, Shizu-chan!" Shizuo estaba ignorando su nombre. El suelo tembló y las astillas cayeron como gotas de lluvia espinosas. Finalmente, Izaya logró ponerse en la línea de visión de Shizuo mientras esquivaba el árbol tan hábilmente como podía con cualquier objeto que se precipitara. "¡Shizuo!"

Shizuo respiraba con dificultad y bajó su arma. "¡¿Estás loco ?! ¡Podría haberte golpeado!"

"Shizu-chan, ¿te mataría si hicieras preguntas antes de empezar a lanzar cosas? Por Dios."

Afortunadamente, el árbol se cayó. "¡No quiero hacer ninguna pregunta!" Shizuo señaló al hombre disfrazado de pirata con botas de vaquero. "¡Di eso una vez más idiota, en serio, pruébame, porque entonces será tu  pene en tu maldita boca!"

"¡Por supuesto! La censura también es buena. Evoca una sensación de misterio. Mi escena favorita en Honey Python y el monstruo de un solo ojo era ..."

"Estás tan cerca", dijo Shizuo mientras juntaba los dedos con solo una pizca de espacio. "Tan cerca de saber el significado de un pene cortado".

"Está bien. Lo necesito mucho, gracias. Ahora, como estaba diciendo. Perdí mi teléfono celular y estaba en un gran lío de lágrimas. Y tenía que hacer algo. Sabía que si los encontraba a ustedes dos , entonces podríamos formar un equipo, no como un trío, por supuesto, ya sabes, a menos que ... no, quiero decir, ¡no así! Pero podría ofrecerte mi asistencia experta. Por ejemplo, puedo meter casi cualquier cosa en mi boca , y solo una vez me disloqué la mandíbula, pero perfeccioné mi técnica, así que no más de dos ... huevos a la vez, por favor. Literalmente haré todo lo que digas y quiero decir literalmente ".

"¿Qué tal si literalmente te vas a la mierda en otro lugar, eh?"

"Shizu-chan, déjame lidiar con esto, está bien."

Shizuo se quejó un poco, pero finalmente cedió. Los otros comenzaron a salir de su escondite ahora que sabían que Shizuo se había calmado lo suficiente como para no empezar a balancear cosas.

"¿Y cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Izaya.

Sonrió mientras hablaba. "Es AC".

"¿A.C?" Izaya dijo suavemente. "¿Qué es eso? ¿Un aire acondicionado?"

"Bueno, en realidad es Eishi, pero AC suena mejor".

"¿Y entonces harás lo que te pidamos?"

"Por supuesto, y realmente no me asusta nada".

Sí, eso no sería difícil de creer. Pensó que podía trabajar con esto. "Está bien. Entonces necesito que difundas un mensaje a tanta gente como puedas, específicamente a los recién llegados que todavía están en los edificios. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?"

"Atravesaré la isla más rápido que un idiota sin piernas".

"Está bien ..." Dijo Izaya mientras miraba a Shizuo que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no arrojarle un árbol al tipo. "Entonces quiero que les digas que no hay antídoto, pero hay llaves en la espalda de todos para abrir el cuello de alguien. Pero si el tipo es obviamente un asesino, que está tratando de matarte o lo que sea, entonces tal vez sea mejor no decírselo. . Él podría hacer un alboroto aún peor. Entonces, ¿puedes hacer eso? "

Tocó su propio cuello y luego palpó a lo largo de su espalda hasta su ondulante camisa blanca. "¿Hay una llave en mí?"

"Sí. Entonces, ¿puedes difundir esto? Además, si hay otras personas que quieran unirse a mí, pueden ayudar pasándose esta información o tratando de encontrarme. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, lo tengo. Buscar a los recién llegados y decirles que tienen una llave en la espalda. Pedirles que le digan a los demás. ¿Algo más?"

"Claro. Dígales que las próximas tareas son una broma y que estoy trabajando en una forma de terminar este juego. Eso debería ser todo".

"Wow, no esperaba esto. Mis instintos agudos nunca se equivocan. ¿Cuál sería la posibilidad de que encontrara a mi héroe de todos los tiempos?"

Shizuo refunfuñó algo e Izaya no pensó que su resistencia duraría.

"Será mejor que te vayas rápido, porque Shizu-chan se toma muy en serio sus amenazas."

"¿Shizu-chan?" Se volvió hacia Shizuo. "¿Te refieres a Honey Python-sama?"

"Nunca lo vuelvas a llamar por ese nombre. Solo lo enojará".

"Oh. Está bien, creo que entiendo a dónde estás llegando. Identidades secretas y todo. Impresionante. ¡Aunque tengo una pequeña condición!"

Realmente estaba tirando a su suerte. Dependiendo de a dónde fue esto, AC podría morir. "¿Qué es?"

"Su autógrafo, por favor." Se subió el puño hasta los pantalones y de un cinturón delgado sujeto a su pantorrilla, sacó un bolígrafo negro. "Es muy importante para mí. Siempre llevo un bolígrafo solo para una oportunidad como esta".

Izaya miró a Shizuo que estaba cruzando los brazos. La vena que palpitaba en su cabeza, posiblemente no podría agrandarse más o de lo contrario estallaría.

"Entonces," preguntó Izaya de manera persuasiva. "¿Crees que podrías firmar su brazo?"

"¡No lo voy a tocar!"

"Estarías tocando su pluma."

"Sí, eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor, gracias". Shizuo espetó.

"¡Simplemente hazlo!"

Shizuo gruñó mientras se acercaba y esperaba a que AC se subiera la manga. "¡Genial! Quiero que escribas: Para AC, mi mayor fan, todo está en las caderas. Con amor, Honey Python".

"No escribiré esa mierda. Dame el bolígrafo". Con él en su mano, casi apuñala el antebrazo de AC. El escribio:

Vete a la mierda. S

"Aquí tienes." Shizuo tapó el bolígrafo y lo tiró hacia atrás. AC comprobó apresuradamente su brazo y leyó el mensaje.

"Espera ... ¿es esta tu nueva firma? Eso es solo un dibujo de una serpiente".

"Es suficiente. Ahora vete."

AC se inclinó profundamente, agradeció profundamente a Shizuo y finalmente se fue con una amplia sonrisa. Shizuo se secó la mano con una hoja.

"Espero que nunca volvamos a ver a ese bastardo ecchi." Maldijo unas cuantas veces más. "Ese tipo huele peor que una mierda recién cagada".

Izaya estuvo de acuerdo en lo primero. "Bueno, qué bueno que esta vez perdió su teléfono." Si hubiera tenido su teléfono, Shizuo podría haber intentado matarlo de verdad. Los demás aún se quedaban atrás, preguntándose si sería seguro.

_ "Está bien. Nos vamos. Y Wang y Tan, la próxima vez no permitan que los individuos sospechosos los sigan. Eso incluye hombres desnudos gigantes". _

_"¿A que se debió todo eso?"_ Preguntó Henri mientras se aventuraba a salir primero.

_ "Era alguien que conocimos antes, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso". _

_"Parecía ... ¿cuál es la palabra? ¡Uf! Está ahí en mi lengua ... ¿extraño? No, no es así. ¿Loco?"_ Henri frunció el ceño mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

_"Cuanto menos sepas, mejor",_ dijo Izaya. _"Vámonos antes de que decida volver, ¿verdad?"_

Fueron en dirección al agua. Kirill y Henri estaban al frente, con Wang Lei y Tan Boon siguiéndolos de cerca. Shizuo se encargó de caminar un poco detrás de Izaya. Nadie dijo mucho, aunque Henri trató de hablar con Kirill en un inglés sencillo. El suelo se volvió más blando cuanto más se acercaban a la fuente de agua.

_"Esta aquí."_ Kirill hizo un gesto con la mano mientras hablaba con Izaya. Era un arroyo ancho con aguas poco profundas y grandes rocas. El agua estaba clara mientras fluía perezosamente.

Izaya tomó un puñado y se lavó la cara y el cuello. Estaba agradablemente fresco cuando las gotas rodaban por su piel y se acumulaban en sus mangas.

Se le ocurrió una idea, se dio cuenta de que debería haber hecho antes. Podrían llenar las bolsas intravenosas vacías con agua. Se acercó a Shizuo que estaba echando agua sobre sus hombros.

"Oye, ¿todavía tenemos esas bolsas intravenosas?"

Shizuo frunció el ceño mientras abría el maletín. No estaban ahí. "Creo que los dejamos en la cueva".

"Oh, está bien, gracias."

Shizuo la cerró. "No tenemos que volver, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, no, está bien. Realmente no importa." Podían seguir el arroyo hasta que llegara a tierra adentro, hasta la fuente.

Shizuo asintió con la cabeza. Ambos miraron a su derecha ante el sonido de un encendedor. Henri tenía un cigarrillo largo entre los dedos y le dio una calada fácil. Shizuo se levantó abruptamente y se acercó.

"Tus cigarrillos", dijo Shizuo, e Izaya se puso a mirarlos. Shizuo estaba apuntando a la caja en la mano de Henri. "Dámelos".

Henri sonrió mientras golpeaba la caja y asomaba un solo palo blanco.

"Dije todos".

Una repentina aprensión se apoderó de Izaya. Ver a Shizuo listo para arrebatar toda la caja, y probablemente fumar un paquete entero, envió una fría ola de malestar a través de él. Rápidamente se puso frente a Shizuo. _"No. No le des nada."_ Izaya le dijo secamente a Henri. "Shizu-chan, no lo necesitas. El gas venenoso aún podría estar circulando por tus venas."

"Me siento bien", refunfuñó Shizuo. "Ahora dámelos".

"No es bueno para ti. Estás mejor sin ellos".

"Me sentiré mejor con ellos", dijo Shizuo en voz baja. "Dámelos."

_"No lo hagas. No le des nada."_ Henri miró entre ellos, preguntándose a quién escuchar. Luego se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de entregárselos a Izaya, pero Shizuo se los arrebató bruscamente antes de que pudieran confiscar la caja. Henri retrocedió con los brazos en alto.

"No los necesitas, Shizu-chan," repitió Izaya. "No fumes".

Shizuo alzó la voz. "Dije que estaba bien."

"¿Es eso realmente justo? ¿Cuando todo el tiempo estás acosándome y diciéndome qué es bueno o no para mi salud? ¿Ahora no me escuchas cuando te digo lo mismo?"

"¡Cierra la boca, pulga!" Shizuo estaba lívido de ira con los dientes apretados, una vena palpitando en su frente y sus ojos lívidos tal como Izaya había presenciado tantas veces en las calles de Tokio cuando lo cabreaba. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que había visto a Shizuo darle esa mirada. "¡Necesito este!"

Dolía de una manera que Izaya nunca había experimentado antes.

"Entonces haz lo que quieras." Izaya se volvió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, educando sus rasgos y sin permitir que nada se mostrara en su rostro. Se mordió el labio inferior e ignoró cómo los otros hombres miraban con atención. Su cuello estaba caliente y el dolor de cabeza golpeaba su sien. Era cierto que los cigarrillos no le harían daño, era solo el recuerdo de la tensión de innumerables compresiones contra el pecho inmóvil de Shizuo lo que hizo que sus extremidades se cerraran, o el recuerdo de la última vez que sintió el sabor a cigarrillos en su aliento que apretó su garganta. Fue solo una debilidad momentánea. Lo superaría.

Shizuo maldijo en voz alta y un segundo después un árbol se partió y se estremeció violentamente. Izaya miró hacia atrás en el tiempo justo para evitar que los fragmentos rotos lo golpearan.

Toda la caja de cigarrillos se rompió en la corteza y la fuerza hizo que el árbol se partiera. Shizuo se quedó allí respirando con dificultad.


	38. Me tenías en 'Hallo'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crujiendo huesos y músculos como una criatura rabiosa.
> 
> Izaya no debería tocarlo en absoluto si supiera lo que había hecho.

El crujido y el choque de la madera resonaron profundamente en su interior y, sin embargo, se sintió adormecido por ello. Hubo un ligero temblor subiendo y bajando por sus brazos. Intentó mantener los puños planos a los costados, pero incluso eso fue difícil.

...mierda.

En el momento en que vio esos cigarrillos, una gran necesidad lo llenó, un vacío repentino. Quería desesperadamente esa inhalación inicial, sentir el humo pasar profundamente por su garganta y expandir sus pulmones por completo. Ansiaba ese tipo de normalidad. Lo relajaría. Solo quería volver a estar tranquilo.

Pero ahora esos cigarrillos estaban aplastados e incrustados en la corteza, y no podía retirarlos. Se sintió inestable. Su cuerpo se negaba a calmarse. Se quedó mirando el cartón arrugado y los anhelaba con cada respiración. La ira luchó por su control, y no tenía con quién enfadarse más que con él mismo.

Pudo haber fumado esos cigarrillos fácilmente — joder, todavía quería pescarlos de la corteza — pero haber visto a Izaya alejarse lo puso tan jodidamente enojado que no podría haberlos fumado sin sentirse enfermo y disgustado.

Sus puños no se aflojaron, estaban tentados a abrirse paso a través de más ladridos. Algo ligero, el roce de las yemas de los dedos, le tocó la parte superior del brazo y Shizuo retrocedió violentamente. Esperando juicio y decepción, como había visto tan a menudo en su vida, Shizuo al principio no se dio cuenta de que esa no era la intención de Izaya en absoluto.

Cuando Izaya tocó su brazo, más bajo esta vez, Shizuo no se apartó. ¿Cómo podía verse ... tranquilo? No afectado, como si no tuviera idea de lo fácil que sería para Shizuo perder su control deslizante: aplastando huesos y músculos como una criatura rabiosa. Izaya no debería tocarlo en absoluto si supiera lo que había hecho.

"Tienes una astilla", dijo Izaya y sacó un trozo de madera del dorso de su mano. "Mira." Lo acercó lo suficiente a su cara que tuvo que cruzar los ojos para ver el pequeño fragmento no más ancho que un cabello.

¿Qué? A quién diablos le importaba un maldito ... oh.

Finalmente, sus puños se deshicieron y respiró adentro y afuera.

"Lo siento." Murmuró.

Izaya apartó la astilla. "Está bien. Sin embargo, probablemente deberías disculparte con Henri. Esos eran suyos."

No se había arrepentido por eso y Shizuo frunció el ceño, aunque no sabía qué más hacer. Cuando se agachó y sacó los cigarrillos, aplastó aún más la caja. Henri había retrocedido considerablemente y Shizuo lo encontró sentado en una roca.

"Aquí. Gracias." Los arrojó a su regazo, incluidos los trozos de madera. La caja se deshizo y el tabaco se derramó,los cigarrillos estaban arruinados.

"No hay problema", dijo Henri y Shizuo no se perdió la forma nerviosa en que manejaba los pedazos que se derramaban.

Había ojos mirándolo mientras regresaba al río y se enjuagaba la cara. Le molestaba, excepto que no quería enojarse tan pronto después de calmar su temperamento. Cerró los ojos mientras más agua pasaba por su rostro. La luz del sol se adentraba en el suelo de guijarros del arroyo, iluminando el agua clara y bailando en la superficie mientras el arroyo fluía agradablemente.

A su alrededor, el bosque era un murmullo de insectos, el movimiento de las ramas y un ocasional movimiento de pájaros. Nadie trató de entablar una conversación al principio. Fue mientras se dirigían una vez más a lo largo del riachuelo, cuando Henri comenzó a hablar en voz baja al tipo ruso. Shizuo estaba a punto de gritarles que se callaran, pero en el último momento, se mordió la lengua. Estar enojado con ellos solo lo enojaría más. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se aseguraba de que todos estuvieran en su línea de visión, especialmente Izaya.

Las ramas de los árboles vibraban ruidosamente en la distancia como si un animal se balanceara de una rama. Redujeron la velocidad.

Izaya dijo algo en ruso. El otro tipo respondió antes de escabullirse entre los árboles. Le tomó medio minuto antes de regresar y contarle a Izaya lo que encontró.

_"¿Un hombre está atrapado en una red?"_ Dijo Izaya en inglés. _"Hmm. Está bien. Entonces echemos un vistazo._ Oye, Shizu-chan."

"Sí, lo escuché."

"Está bien ... Me sorprende que en realidad recuerdes algo de inglés de la escuela. Pensé que lo olvidarías todo".

"No seas molesto. Entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste."

"La mitad, ¿eh? Eso está bastante bien."

Estaba comenzando a comprender el brillo de la molestia a través de él, que Izaya había dicho lo que había por delante en inglés a todos los demás antes que a él. Shizuo frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. No lo estaba ayudando a calmarse.

La red estaba razonablemente alta sobre sus cabezas, y era imposible no recordar el momento en que él e Izaya habían estado atrapados en una red e Izaya había estado molesto como el infierno luchando contra él.

Izaya estaba mirando al suelo, y sí, Shizuo también recordaba esas lanzas de mierda.

El balanceo se detuvo cuando el hombre se quedó quieto cuando los vio. Agarró la red con fuerza, los dedos y uñas obviamente sucios.

_ "Hola..." _

¿Eso era incluso inglés?

" _Können Sie mich bitte herunter lassen? Ich möchte Ihnen keine Probleme bereiten. Ach ... lo siento. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Creo que estoy atrapado en este árbol. Es la cuerda, es muy gruesa"._

_"¿Estás seguro de que quieres bajar?"_ Preguntó Izaya. _"Podría ser un aterrizaje desagradable"._

Izaya tomó un palo antes de clavarlo en el suelo y dejar que la tierra se desmoronara para revelar esos palos afilados manchados de mierda. Las enredaderas se detuvieron cuando el hombre miró hacia abajo a través de la red.

_ "No eres uno de esos hombres del barco, ¿verdad?" _

_ "¿El barco?" _

_"Ja, bote. Me golpearon y me enviaron aquí. ¡Oye! No tienes collar. ¡Y tú!"_ El hombre señaló a Izaya primero y luego a él.

"Así es. Y si te portas bien, te diré cómo quitarte el tuyo también. Así que te ayudaremos a bajar ahora."

Shizuo realmente no tenía ganas de ayudar a este hombre. Si fuera por él, lo dejaría allí, porque no era su problema. Pero sabía que ese no era el plan de Izaya, así que Shizuo derribó al hombre en una pieza muy magullada pateando y rompiendo el árbol.

Cayó en un montón de ruidos y gimió con fuerza. _"¡Oh, mein Gott!"_

"Gracias, Shizu-chan."

"Hnn."

Todavía estaba luchando dentro de las enredaderas, tratando de romperlas sin ningún éxito real. Shizuo partió la más grande por la mitad y el hombre pudo escabullirse. De pie ahora, medio encorvado por el dolor, parecía años mayor y mucho más frágil. Se sentó con cuidado en lo alto del árbol caído y se secó el cuello y la cara con una toalla amarilla.

_"Gracias, eres muy fuerte"_. Llevaba consigo una cantimplora de caja dura, verde como el caparazón de una tortuga, que desenroscó y se llevó a los delgados labios. Tomó generosos tragos y suspiró ruidosamente cuando se lo quitó de la boca.

_"Entonces, este barco. ¿Podrías contarme más sobre él?"_ Preguntó Izaya.

_"Puedo."_ Nuevamente se secó la cara sudorosa. La parte de atrás de su cabello era oscura y aceitosa con puntas con costras, y se hizo obvio que era de sangre seca. _"Verás ... soy periodista, bueno ah, escribo artículos y se habló de una isla maldita. Cosas como 'desapariciones de viajeros', barcos que se hunden, fantasmas enojados. Así que pensé en hacer una buena historia . Y fui bastante lejos en mi bote a motor cuando vi un bote con un helicóptero. No era tan grande. Tal vez del mismo tamaño de un yate. Traté de dar la vuelta, pero se acercó a mí y me detuvo como esta-"_

Juntó las manos y alzó la voz en una orden. _"'Date la vuelta ahora. Prohibida la entrada ilegal en aguas privadas'. Me hizo pensar que estas personas sabían lo que estaba pasando aquí y pregunté. Probablemente supieron que me había dado cuenta de algo porque vinieron a por mí rápidamente y me dejaron inconsciente. Me desperté en la orilla con esto "._ Señaló su cuello. _"Casi me da un infarto"._

Shizuo no se molestó en escuchar con mucha atención porque seguir la conversación le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Todo lo que entendió fue que el tipo estaba de vacaciones y por alguna razón estaba aquí ahora.

Tenía una sonrisa tonta, a Shizuo no le gustó su sonrisa. Sus bolsillos parecían llenos y cada vez que pasaba la mano por el brazo, Shizuo pensaba que se estaba acercando a lo que fuera que había en ese bolsillo. También tenía una bolsa de algún tipo.

"¡Oye!" Interrumpió lo que sea que estaba diciendo Izaya. "¿Qué hay en tus bolsillos?"

El hombre lo miró sin comprender antes de que Izaya le tradujera. _"Te preguntó qué tienes contigo"._

Como si acabara de darse cuenta de que tenía bolsillos y cosas, maldijo y revisó el bolso de forma cuadrada que tenía al hombro. " _¡Mi cámara!"_

Era uno de esos negros caros con la enorme lente acoplable. _"Ah, la pantalla se rompió."_ Jugó con él y tomó una foto rápida antes de revisarla con las manos llenas de suciedad.

_ "¿Tienes una foto del barco?" _

Era un ruido tan suave que no pensó nada en él.

_ "Tengo, pero faltaba cuando ..." _

Izaya se echó hacia atrás de repente y donde había estado, una cuchilla giratoria pasó y se incrustó en la pantorrilla del hombre que habían encontrado por primera vez. Se dobló en agonía, la sangre se derramó por sus pantalones de pijama.

Parcialmente oculto por un grupo de helechos y rocas había un hombre con una tosca máscara de madera y un machete curvo. Su ropa era un desastre, cubierto de barro y helechos. Posó para atacar una vez más.

Shizuo reaccionó sin pensarlo dos veces. No tuvo tiempo para sentir la rabia que se apoderó de él y alimentó sus movimientos imprudentes. Le arrojaron un machete al pecho y lo bloqueó con la caja de metal en sus manos. Lanzó el estuche lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper huesos.

"¡Idiota!"

Un grito ahogado vino de detrás de él. Miró hacia atrás, y el mismo hombre enmascarado con barro y cuchillas estaba encima de una roca, arrojando cuchillos curvos con facilidad sin esfuerzo. El hombre que había quedado atrapado en la red ya estaba de su lado. Un asa negra en su pecho.

¿Cómo diablos llegó ese hombre tan rápido?

Donde había arrojado el estuche fue donde el hombre se desplomó en el suelo, la máscara torcida y la mandíbula colgando suelta. Le sirvió bien.

Shizuo alcanzó un árbol de aspecto joven y rápidamente lo liberó, incluidas las raíces. El segundo hombre enmascarado había bajado de la roca y estaba luchando contra Izaya. El cuchillo estaría cerca de cortar la piel, pero Izaya fue más rápido al esquivar las hojas de ambas manos.

El hombre saltó hacia atrás y arrojó un cuchillo largo a otra persona, pero Izaya arrojó su propio cuchillo y desvió el proyectil. Pero ahora que este hombre estaba a unos metros de Izaya, Shizuo lanzó el árbol.

El hombre escapó al saltar una roca y desapareció detrás del follaje. Esa ira no lo había abandonado. Solo se había convertido en algo horrible. Si Izaya no se hubiera movido cuando lo hizo ...

Shizuo se subió a esa roca de un salto. La roca se desmoronó bajo sus dedos.

Ese hijo de puta iba a morir.

Estaba a punto de seguir a ese tipo a través de los árboles cuando creyó escuchar su nombre. Saltó de todos modos, demasiado enojado para pensar en nada más.

"¡No lo hagas!"

Las palabras fueron extrañamente silenciadas.

Respiró profundamente y le supo a mierda. Corre corre corre. Ese idiota podía correr tanto como quisiera, pero eso no lo salvaría.

Estaba tan enfermo del estómago que podía vomitar si no fuera porque su estómago estaba vacío.

"¡Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo ya estaba corriendo cuando redujo la velocidad. El tipo no pudo haber ido muy lejos.

"¡Vuelve aquí, idiota!"

Con fugaz claridad, se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro. El lugar donde había escalado estaba sorprendentemente lejos.

Ese había sido Izaya.

Estaba lívido de ira, pero salir a perseguir a un idiota por el bosque era probablemente lo peor que podía hacer. Si dejaba a Izaya solo con esos cabrones ... ah, mierda.

La roca estuvo bajo sus manos en segundos y se dejó caer.

Izaya lo vio y estaba bien. Los otros intentaban detener la sangre de uno de los chinos cuyo nombre no recordaba. El otro hombre ya estaba muerto, el cuchillo aún no había sido extraído de su pecho. La sangre continuó goteando de su frente.

Shizuo no estaba seguro de si el primer idiota que los atacó estaba muerto o no. Lo encontró acostado de lado respirando superficialmente. De hecho, su mandíbula se había desconectado y estaba en un ángulo extraño. Pudo haberlo pateado al otro lado de la isla o haberlo arrojado al mar lo suficientemente lejos. Demonios, debería hacer cualquier cantidad de cosas peores, pero no significaría nada si el hombre ya estaba inconsciente.

Shizuo tomó el cuchillo y abolló la caja de metal. Comprobó el contenido del interior y, afortunadamente, la espuma había evitado que los viales se rompieran.

Krillin, o como se llamara el tipo, cosió las solapas de piel ensangrentadas mientras Henri levantaba la pierna del hombre. La tela estaba apretada debajo de la rodilla para detener el flujo de sangre.

Hubo jadeos llenos de dolor y palabras que no pudo entender, pero probablemente eran maldiciones en mandarín. Su piel estaba blanqueada donde no estaba resbaladiza por la sangre. Pero, todos los hombres se veían pálidos, sobretodo ese otro chino, especialmente cuando estaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas contra un árbol.

Dios, no se veía tan mal.

Shizuo se acercó a Izaya que estaba vigilando y escaneando los árboles. Existía la posibilidad de que el hombre enmascarado hubiera dado la vuelta y regresara por el otro tipo.

"No hay tantos suministros allí". No era una pregunta, así que Shizuo no se molestó en responder. "Me quedarán para un día si es que se alarga. ¿Puedes abrirme el estuche?"

Shizuo lo hizo. Cuando Izaya sacó un solo rollo estéril y el recipiente de plástico de solución salina, Shizuo no pensó que valiera la pena entregar ese apósito o dejar que el líquido pasara sobre la herida, se acercará al vacío mientras se volvía a cerrar. No dijo nada porque no confiaba en sí mismo para no estallar.

Pero Izaya pareció leerlo por su postura. "Un día más es todo lo que necesitamos. Ya nos hemos quedado más tiempo que nuestra bienvenida".

De todos modos, terminó enfadado. "¿Nuestra bienvenida?"

"Sí," Izaya sonrió como si hubiera algo gracioso cuando en realidad no había nada jodidamente divertido. "Ellos se darán cuenta muy pronto".

Izaya se acercó al otro cuerpo y tomó la bolsa beige que rezumaba sangre. Lo liberó del cuchillo y del pesado brazo antes de deslizarlo sobre su propio cuello. El color era muy parecido a sus mangas e igual de pasado de moda. Sacó la costosa y elegante cámara, miró a través de la lente y la ajustó. Una larga grieta era visible a través de la lente.

Lo bajó y ambos notaron un pedazo de plástico colgando de la correa. Era una pequeña etiqueta de plástico con su nombre adjunta.

_"H. Ziegler"_. Izaya leyó en voz alta y tomó una foto del hombre muerto antes de revisar la imagen en la pantalla rota y guardar la cámara. Parecía estar pensando. "Oh si." Él asintió con la cabeza, _"Entschuldigung"._

Izaya agarró la manija y tiró. La sangre brotó, salpicando. Limpió la hoja cuando dijo: "Es realmente una lástima que haya muerto. Parecía agradable, precisamente el tipo de agradable que lo habría matado aquí rápidamente. Probablemente también sabía más ..."

Había ese brillo en sus ojos, el mismo que Shizuo había visto tan a menudo que podía volver su humor amargo y enojado en un instante. Solía odiar esa mirada. Despreciarla con una intensidad aplastante. Pero ahora que Izaya se volteó y miró por encima de su hombro con el mismo brillo y sonrisa astuta, Shizuo no sintió ningún odio en absoluto. Casi no entendió lo que dijo Izaya.

"Pero nos lo dijo casi todo...bastante bien".


	39. ¿Coincidencia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fue un tapón anal. ¿A dónde pensó que iría?

Así que Mura no había estado mintiendo sobre los barcos.

Sabía cómo funcionaban. Izaya solo podía teorizar antes, pero ahora lo sabía, y esa información cambió las cosas. Ahora tenía un medio. Había algo ahí afuera flotando cerca, subiendo y bajando y estaba tan desprevenido de lo que podría sucederle. Incluso ahora, si Shizuo nadara y lograra hacer agujeros en el metal, destrozarlo todo, convertirse en un monstruo marino que se vengaría de los desventurados humanos antes de sumergirse en las turbias aguas, entonces... ah, nunca podría ser tan simple o tan fácil ¿podría?

Los pensamientos de Izaya se detuvieron cuando unos metros por delante de él, Wang tropezó con un gemido de dolor. Esos laboriosos pasos se hicieron más pesados a medida que el herido ponía cada vez más peso sobre el hombro de ayuda de Tan. La parte inferior de sus pantalones de pijama estaba empapada. También sus pantuflas eran de un rojo feo que se aplastaba y burbujeaba a cada paso que cojeaba. No iban a llegar a ninguna parte lo suficientemente rápido.

Aunque... después de esa última pelea, lo que quedaba de su energía preservada había sido tragado, dejándolo con las extremidades débiles y doloridas por el hambre. De vez en cuando, los sonidos cobraban vida cuando su estómago se apretaba.

El pensamiento lo movió hacia adelante de una manera con la que su cuerpo cansado estaba luchando, así que pensó en los hombres en esos botes. Los secuaces, asegurándose de que la isla funcionara sin problemas, limpiando el desorden de cuerpos, bebiendo sus bebidas mientras observaban lo que sucedía desde la seguridad de sus tumbonas, se creían seguros y cómodos, pero no tenían idea de que los monstruos que estaban creando no temerían a sus armas. No haría falta mucho para convencerlos de que los asesinos sedientos de sangre fueran tras ellos si se llegaba a eso. Eso sí que sería entretenimiento de calidad.

Izaya sonrió para sí mismo.

Ah, pero no fue el entretenimiento lo que los sacaría de la isla. No, Izaya todavía necesitaba hacer más para agitar la estructura del juego. Necesitaba más gente. Idealmente, necesitaba a los que fueran capaces de luchar, que hicieran avanzar el juego a través de su pura voluntad de sobrevivir, pero esos también eran los jugadores que disfrutaban de este juego y florecían con cada muerte. Siendo realistas, no tendría tiempo para elegir. Incluso los hombres que lo acompañaban ahora morirían en menos de dos días. No podía enviarlos a luchar cuando no sobrevivirían. Sería tan simple si hubiera una manera de reunir a todos en la isla en un solo lugar sin que se convirtiera en un baño de sangre.

Su dolor de cabeza palpitaba y se puso una mano sobre el flequillo donde parecía latir más. Una inyección de ansiedad lo dejó helado y mareado. Sobre su pecho estaba la bolsa de la cámara e Izaya tenía su brazo herido descansando sobre ella como si fuera un cabestrillo. El peso empezaba a hundirse en su hombro y le hacía perder el equilibrio.

Mierda, necesitaba pensar correctamente.

Al dar un paso pesado, los árboles a lo largo de su visión se inclinaron. Se dio cuenta de que se balanceaba justo antes de apoyarse en un árbol. Su abrigo se estaba poniendo rígido por la suciedad y el sudor seco, y sintió el ladrido irregular y espinoso contra su hombro. Tal vez se habría deslizado aún más si algo no hubiera enganchado su capucha. Miró a su lado y vio el agarre que lo mantenía levantado.

Shizuo no lo dejó ir cuando se apoyó en el árbol para pararse más recto. “Ah. Me mareé un poco por un segundo ”, dijo Izaya con facilidad. No se notaba nada de su fatiga y estaba agradecido por ello. "Debe ser el calor".

“No te ves bien,” dijo Shizuo con brusquedad mientras examinaba su rostro.

Izaya cerró los ojos con fuerza para detener los puntos negros que amenazaban con invadir su visión. Se aclaró y pudo ver a Shizuo correctamente. "Como dije, debe ser por el calor".

"Izaya-"

"Todo bien. Sí, íbamos a detenernos pronto de todos modos ".

Con una última mirada evaluadora, Shizuo lo soltó e Izaya encontró su equilibrio precariamente. Los demás no se habían dado cuenta de ese breve interludio e Izaya llamó su atención.

"Vamos a detenernos un poco".

Les dijo a Kirill y Henri que buscaran comida durante la siguiente media hora mientras Wang descansaba la pierna. Dudaba que fueran capaces de encontrar algo, pero parecían confiados mientras se dirigían hacia el exterior, con las lanzas preparadas al frente.

Los observó en silencio. Wang no se veía tan bien porque su herida había sangrado más allá de los vendajes. De vez en cuando el hombre veía con los dientes apretados y los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor. Tan vigilaba la roca en la que estaba sentado. Con cada exhalación, el cuchillo curvo que sostenía temblaba en un agarre demasiado fuerte.

Shizuo estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados. Había una mancha de tierra que comenzaba a su lado y continuaba sobre sus pantalones. De vez en cuando sus dedos se apretaban o se movían como si quisiera hacer algo con ellos. Definitivamente, si tuviera esos cigarrillos estaría fumando uno tras otro o dos a la vez; la ceniza revolotearía al desprenderse y el humo agriaría el aire entre ellos. Sí, Izaya estaba muy contento de que Shizuo hubiera arruinado la cajetilla.

Shizuo miró hacia abajo donde estaba sentado Izaya, probablemente notando la mirada demasiado larga que Izaya no se había dado cuenta por sí mismo. "¿Qué?"

“Nada,” dijo Izaya y pensó en algo rápido. "Tienes algo de suciedad allí".

Izaya señaló y Shizuo se pasó la palma de la mano por la piel y solo pudo mancharla. Cuando Shizuo se volvió para examinar la tierra, Izaya vio que se arrastraba por su espalda.

“Aquí también,” dijo Izaya mientras señalaba su propia espalda por encima del hombro. Luego en el otro lado donde no había suciedad, pero Shizuo no lo sabría. Izaya mantuvo una cara seria mientras trataba de conseguir el lugar y simplemente esparcir más suciedad sobre su piel.

"¿Lo conseguí?"

"Casi, pero también hay un poco aquí". Izaya señaló su mejilla.

Shizuo estaba a punto de limpiarse la cara pero luego se detuvo, pareciendo darse cuenta de la sonrisa de Izaya, la pulga no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo reprimiéndola. 

“Déjame adivinar, también hay algo aquí, aquí y aquí,” dijo Shizuo mientras señalaba puntos al azar sobre él.

"¿Qué? No claro que no. ¡La suciedad está por todas partes! Es muy molesto, Shizu-chan. Especialmente en tu cara ".

"Por supuesto." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mira, tomaré una foto". Sacó la cámara de la bolsa y la encendió. Shizuo le dio una mirada aguda que Izaya vio a través del pequeño visor cuadrado. "Vamos, sonríe". Shizuo se veía aún más molesto y el obturador se puso ruidoso cuando se tomó la foto.

Izaya lo dejó para ver la imagen mostrada. La calidad era excelente, el aspecto cabreado estaba en alta resolución. “Eh ... la iluminación no es tan buena. Tal vez deberías caminar a la luz del sol ".

"¿De verdad?" El tono de Shizuo era como si no le creyera ni por un segundo, pero aun así le siguió la corriente dando un paso hacia la luz del sol.

“Sonríe,” dijo Izaya y Shizuo hizo lo contrario.

Cuando Izaya tomó la foto, frunció el ceño aparentemente pensando. Era otra imagen de calidad perfecta. Demasiado brillante esta vez. “Creo que debes estar mitad a la luz del sol y mitad a la sombra. No ... enfréntate a ese helecho. No, el otro helecho. Sí, eso es genial. Quédate ahí. Sabes lo importante que es la iluminación, ¿verdad? Dí wisky."

"...Pulga."

Izaya sonrió mientras tomaba otra foto. En esta, Shizuo no estaba enojado ni fruncido el ceño. No sonreía, por supuesto, pero su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y probablemente era lo más parecido a una sonrisa que jamás podría obtener.

"Eso es gracioso ..." Murmuró Izaya mientras examinaba la foto ampliada del rostro de Shizuo en busca de imperfecciones, no encontró ninguna. “La tierra se cayó. Debe haber sido cuando sonreíste y asustaste a la mota. "

"Sí, por supuesto. Y no sonreí ".

Izaya tomó una foto de su propio rostro y la examinó. "¡Shizu-chan ...!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste lo desordenado que está mi cabello? O lo terribles que son los moretones. ¡Sin mencionar la suciedad en mi cara! "

"Bueno, dije que no te veías tan bien".

“Tan malo,” dijo Izaya mientras usaba su manga para frotar sus pómulos. “¿Y después de que hice todo ese esfuerzo para quitarte la suciedad? Increíble."

"Sí, sí."

Izaya trató de aplanar su cabello donde tenía más subido. La textura no era suave como solía ser. No podía hacer nada con las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Sintiendo la fatiga pesada en sus párpados, Izaya cerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta y descansó.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse. Inmediatamente, se enderezó y sacó su cuchillo. No fue Kirill o Henri. Era un hombre al que nunca habían visto, todavía mojado por un baño reciente. Había barro a lo largo de sus pantalones cargo y su chaleco estaba manchado de marrón, amarillo y verde. Demasiado sol lo había bronceado, su cabello rubio se había enredado y se parecía más a las raíces fibrosas de una planta.

Levantó las manos oscuras con los dedos abiertos y se acercó. No había un arma que Izaya pudiera ver, pero eso no significaba nada. _"Te estuve buscando."_ Su acento era pesado y su voz profunda.

Esos ojos lo estaban mirando, pero se volvieron hacia Shizuo, quien ya estaba levantando una roca del tamaño de un torso desde el suelo. _“Quiero unirme a tu grupo. Vi cómo luchaste contra esos dos luchadores. Fue muy impresionante "._

Shizuo no dudó ni escuchó. Arrojó la piedra y el hombre la esquivó con pies ligeros.

"¡Bastardo!" Gritó Shizuo. “¿Crees que podrías lavarte la mierda, eh? ¿Qué no me daría cuenta de ti sin toda esa mierda?

Arrojó otra piedra. A estas alturas, Tan y Wang volvían a esconderse entre los helechos. Los pájaros chillaban mientras volaban.

"¿Crees que es de esa pelea antes?" Izaya llamó.

El hombre sacó una hoja de debajo de su camisa e Izaya vio que tenía el mismo diseño curvo. Lo tiró e Izaya fácilmente la dejó pasar. El viento le rozó el pelo y el cuchillo golpeó ruidosamente en la madera detrás de él.

Una nueva roca se soltó y Shizuo se lanzó hacia adelante mientras balanceaba el enorme peso.

La segunda espada que el hombre sacó de su chaleco fue inútil contra la fuerza de Shizuo. La espada se rompió con el impacto. En el sexto puñetazo, el hombre salió volando, pero no antes de que se escuchara el crujido de los huesos rompiéndose. Volaba como un balón de fútbol. No estaría de pie después de ese accidente, nunca más.

Los sonidos que los rodeaban fueron silenciados como si estuvieran asombrados. Izaya cerró su cuchillo y lo guardó. Shizuo todavía respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba rígido y sus puños se abrían y cerraban. Tan pasó por encima de una rama, y Shizuo se volvió hacia él como un animal se concentraría en su próxima presa, devoradora y repugnante. El pobre cayó de espaldas con las manos enloquecidas y las piernas levantando tierra como un escarabajo volcado. Era obvio que él le tenía más miedo a Shizuo que a nadie en este momento.

Shizuo chasqueó y examinó los árboles a su alrededor. Cualquier peligro que acechaba fue dominado por su demostración de violencia.

Izaya luego maldijo en su mente. "¿No crees que encontró primero a Henri y Kirill?"

Esa respiración irregular se calmó, aunque su ira no había abandonado por completo su sistema. Se parecía mucho a lo que los humanos temían cuando pensaban en Heiwajima Shizuo. Quizás incluso peor, ya que en su ropa manchada y rasgada había una capa adicional de beligerancia. Todo en él estaba gritando.

Izaya dio un paso a su alrededor. Si Shizuo le estaba prestando atención, no estaba actuando en consecuencia. Probablemente fue el peor momento en que Henri decidió aparecer porque Shizuo casi no reconoció las gafas de sol con estampado de guepardo o el polo todavía limpio. El árbol estaba en sus manos antes de que pudiera ver bien al chico y para entonces, Izaya ya estaba avanzando y en la línea de visión directa de Shizuo.

_“Ah, Henri,”_ dijo Izaya. _“Me preocupaste por un segundo ¿Dónde está Kirill?_

_"En realidad ..."_ Henri se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para informar. _“Encontró a alguien que conoce y ahora está con él. Lo siento. No encontramos comida "._

_"¿Un conocido? El hombre… ”_ Izaya tenía un sentimiento extraño sobre esto. _"¿Era ruso?"_

_ "Si." _

_ "¿Enorme?" _

_ "Oh, sí. Un tipo bastante grande, diría yo. _

Izaya hizo la pregunta más importante a continuación. _"¿Estaba desnudo?"_

Henri frunció el ceño. _“Yo no diría desnudo. Llevaba ... —Hizo un gesto hacia sus piernas—, una falda”._

_"Una falda ?"_ Izaya lo imaginó en su mente y no fue bonito, pero fue una mejora de la imagen del hombre desnudo y volando por el aire. ¿No había dicho que no hablara con personas sospechosas? ¿No debería ser una bandera roja el hombre desnudo gigante que lleva una falda? Sacudió la cabeza, pero luego se dio cuenta de cómo esto podía volverse a su favor.

_ "Está bien, nos vamos. Henri, ¿podrías llevar los cuchillos?" _

Mientras seguían a Henri, Izaya observó el lenguaje corporal de Shizuo. Era comprensible por qué Shizuo estaba tan enojado, cielos, sería extraño si estuviera tranquilo, pero trabajar con un Shizuo de mal genio y al mismo tiempo tratar de sacarlos de esta situación era como volar un globo aerostático con muchos hoyos, un quemador defectuoso y ningún aterrizaje claro a la vista. Ahora Izaya estaba comenzando a sospechar que no era una conjetura tan afortunada que Shizuo hubiera identificado a ese hombre como uno de los enmascarados, sino que lo había usado como una excusa para lo que hizo. Por otra parte, los instintos de Shizuo eran a menudo aterradoramente acertados.

Esos antebrazos y venas tensos se suavizaron. Su rostro perdió la mayor parte de su ira, pero esa mirada a regañadientes nunca pareció desaparecer por completo. Si Shizuo entraba en contacto con Jakow, podría volverse feo.

Izaya siguió los pasos de Shizuo. No creía que hubiera palabras que pudieran hacer que Shizuo viera esto a su manera sin hacer un escándalo, pero era la única forma de que funcionara. “Kirill está ahora con un conocido. Creo que es mejor que vaya solo con Henri. Solo para que sea más diplomático”. Los ojos de Shizuo se entrecerraron. "No voy a huir si eso es lo que te preocupa. Necesito la cooperación de esta persona ".

“¿Hah? ¿Qué pasa con esto? ¿Qué? ¿crees que me interpondré en el camino o algo así?"

"No, pero creo que si vamos todos juntos como grupo, solo... asustará a la persona". Más bien sería arrojado al otro lado de la isla como había sucedido dos veces antes. La última vez le había quitado la ropa en el proceso, ¿y no había sido un error obvio por parte de Shizuo?

"Y si este tipo resulta ser un asesino fuertemente armado, como cualquier otro tipo en esta isla, ¿entonces qué?"

"Es un amigo de Kirill. Estará bien."

“Suena sospechoso. Ese es el tipo ruso, ¿verdad? ¿Y si su amigo es Jakow?” Al oír el nombre, la cara de Shizuo se contrajo como si se hubiera tragado un insecto gordo. Izaya continuó antes de que Shizuo dejara de escuchar y actuara sin razón y decidiera que era mejor dejar a Kirill y olvidarse de esto.

“Dije que estará bien. Y si pasa algo, volveré rápido ".

"¿Estás bromeando no? Es muy peligroso. ¿Y si es una trampa o hay una emboscada?” Su voz estaba subiendo e Izaya suspiró ruidosamente. Su dolor de cabeza no mejoraba mucho.

“Shizu-chan, a menos que puedas prometer comportarte, entonces puedes venir. Pero eso significa no lanzar nada. ¿Crees que podrías hacer eso? "

Shizuo frunció el ceño. “Es Jakow, ¿no? Tiene que ser."

"Sí, lo más probable es que sea él, pero creo que podría ser útil. Él-"

“¿Para qué diablos lo necesitas de todos modos? Ha intentado matarnos, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? ¿Crees que solo te escuchará? ¿Crees que no volverá a intentar matarte?”

Shizuo dejó de caminar. El resto del grupo los miró e Izaya puso una mano en su frente. “Shizu-chan, mira, está bien. Dije que estaría bien. Si solo somos él y yo entonces puedo manejar la situación. Sabes que puedo. Si vienes con nosotros, solo se convertirá en una pelea. No se unirá a nosotros si eso es lo que te molesta ".

"Eso no es lo que me molesta". Por un momento no solo hubo ira en su expresión. Si Izaya no supiera nada mejor, pensaría que hay una salvaje sensación de miedo. Pero desapareció a raíz de un crepitar de fuego en sus ojos, su expresión sólida con ojos llameantes.

Izaya esperó a que Shizuo diera más detalles, pero se impacientó. "¿Oh enserio? ¿Entonces qué es?”

"No me gusta". Dijo simple y llanamente.

Izaya debería haberse molestado. Habría palmeado la cara si su mano no estuviera ya en su cabeza. En cambio, dejó caer la mano a su costado. “No se trata de si te gusta o no. Se trata de necesidad. Esto debe hacerse. Dame quince minutos y quédate quieto. No hagas nada imprudente. Esto no es negociable ".

"No confiaría en él. El tipo es peligroso, pulga, ¿y quieres ir solo?”

“Henri estará conmigo”. La expresión de Shizuo mostró exactamente lo que pensaba de Henri. “Y he tratado con gente mucho más mortal que él. Esto no es nada. Todo saldrá bien y tendré cuidado. ¿Recuerdas? Soy un informante. Es como volver a casa ".

Shizuo no parecía que iba a acceder pronto, pero maldijo en voz baja y realmente escuchó.

“Esto no se parece en nada a mi hogar. Diez minutos. Y no hagas nada imprudente ".

¿Diez minutos? Ya estaba siendo indulgente con quince. No era suficiente tiempo, pero tendría que hacerlo cundir. "Bien."

Henri dijo que estaban cerca cuando vieron una perezosa columna de humo sobre los árboles a lo lejos, y juntos se fueron solos. Shizuo no dijo nada cuando se fueron, pero estaba tenso y obviamente infeliz.

Ya no había un pesado cansancio que encadenaba su cuerpo cansado. Izaya estaba decidido a hacer que esto funcionara. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía permitirse esperar a las personas adecuadas.

Algo se estaba cocinando. El olor flotaba en el aire, debilitándolo y salivando. También lo puso agudo.

De hecho, el hombre resultó ser Jakow. Hablaba de una manera fácil, su voz era casi jovial. Jakow había dicho que esta isla era un paraíso. Le hizo a Izaya adivinar si Jakow realmente podría ayudar.

Cuando él y Henri estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para ser escuchados, Jakow habló. “ _Ah, amigo. Es bueno verte con vida. Kirill ha dicho muchas cosas buenas sobre ti. ¿Dónde está Shizu-chan? Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo "._ Llevaba una falda de pasto como las que esperaría de una tribu indígena, pero en Jakow parecía ridículo como un tutú acampanado y apenas cubría lo esencial. Cómo Kirill podía hablar con él con seriedad, Izaya no tenía idea.

Sobre el fuego se estaba cocinando una gran serpiente. Le quitaron la piel, le cortaron el cuerpo por la mitad y la cabeza ardía en el pozo. Parecía estar cerca de terminar.

_ “Hola, Jakow. Desafortunadamente, Shizu-chan no se unirá a nosotros hoy. De hecho, no tengo mucho tiempo. Así que tendré que hacer esto rápido ". _

_ "Veo. Bueno, es una pena. Había algo que quería preguntarle, pero creo que tú lo harás. Pero primero, toma asiento. Tú también, Henri." _

Se sentaron en un árbol roto. Su cuchillo estaba en su manga listo en cualquier momento. Kirill asintió con la cabeza.

_ "¿Sabías que este tipo tiene uno de los mejores tiros?"  _ Jakow preguntó mientras le hacía un gesto a Kirill: _ "Yo también le he comprado algunas armas. Deberías ver su trabajo de taxidermia. Va a buen precio. Yo diría que calidad de museo. Hace excelentes estatuas de pájaros. Oye, ¿alguna vez vendiste esa familia de gallos de nieve?” _

_ “Sí, los vendí hace años. Y no te jactes de mí cuando eres el que tiene las mejores pieles ". _

_ “Todo eso es muy bueno, pero necesito ir al grano. Kirill, ¿le hablaste de los collares? _

_ "Lo hice. Estaba a punto de sacarle la llave de la espalda antes de que llegaras”. _

_ "Bien." _

Las gotas de la carne cocida cayeron al fuego, haciéndola estallar y chisporrotear. Jakow le dio la vuelta a la serpiente.

_“Gracias por decirme cómo quitarme este molesto collar. Me empezaba a dar un picor terrible. No puedo alcanzarlo porque mis dedos son demasiado grandes "._ Cogió un trozo de madera y lo usó para rascarse la piel debajo del cuello.

_ “Sin embargo, es posible que aún tengas problemas para encontrar una llave que coincida. Lo que realmente tengo en mente es acabar con este juego por completo. Verás, no termina cuando se quita el collar ". _

_“Entonces Shizu-chan era tu pareja. Tiene sentido. Así que tú y él, ¿eh? ¡Bah! ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho! Bueno, ahora ese mensaje en la arena tiene algún sentido. Sabes que encontré algo muy interesante que cayó del cielo "_. Sacó un teléfono inteligente de algún lugar debajo de su falda. Izaya deliberadamente lo miró. _“Murió anoche justo antes del clímax de la película. Por eso me alegro mucho de verte "._

Fue más que una buena suposición. Una premonición, porque Izaya no sabía cómo reconoció ese teléfono después de verlo solo una vez, pero estaba seguro de que la pantalla ancha y la elegante carcasa roja le resultaban familiares. Le envió un escalofrío desagradable. Y entonces supo dónde lo había visto: en la mano de AC.

_ "Es en el que ustedes dos hacen magia con los albornoces negros y las ... oh, eso es correcto, varitas vibrantes. Así que estaba al final de la película donde tú y Shizu-chan están parados frente a un gran espejo en la alcoba del filósofo buscando el tapón anal que otorga la eterna juventud y virilidad mientras lo usan. Ahora debo saber, ¿lo encontraron ustedes dos? ¿Y dónde se escondía?" _

Su rostro se había vuelto cada vez más caliente por la mortificación. “...” Era un tapón anal. ¿A dónde pensó que iría? _“Mi memoria es un poco confusa. Probablemente ... estaba en uno de nuestros ... bolsillos ... ”_ Se las arregló para terminar con una cara seria.

_"¿Ustedes dos son actores?"_ Preguntó Kirill. Henri, el afortunado bastardo, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. _"No",_ Kirill buscó una confirmación. _"¿No son exactamente actores ...?"_ Alzó las cejas y miró a Henri, que no se daba cuenta.

_"Es complicado."_ Llevaría demasiado tiempo explicar la verdad e Izaya no tenía la menor idea de cómo explicar los videos en el teléfono sin parecer un completo mentiroso.

_ “¿Así que lo encuentras? Bien bien. Porque el tipo malvado, Lord Hornymort, también lo estaba buscando ". _

_ "Uh, sobre los cuellos ..." _

_ “Y en una película, era ... ah, era ... 'No sé qué pasó'. Bueno, lo vi dos veces y todavía no sé qué pasó. Era como ver arte que no tenía sentido y, sin embargo, definitivamente fue lo más estimulante que he visto en mi vida. ¡Y en la Mona Lisa fue robada, otra vez! Nunca pensé que iba a llorar, pero el ladrón de arte, que eras tú, estaba solo detrás de Shizu-chan todo el tiempo. ¡De nuevo! Fue muy conmovedor ". _

Izaya quería vomitar por lo terrible que sonaba. Debían haber sido minutos de tiempo perdido, y si Shizuo llegaba y Jakow le preguntaba estas tonterías, no había forma de que Jakow se quedara respirando. _“Ah, sí, supongo que fue un tirón de lágrimas. Pero realmente, solo me quedan unos minutos. Tal vez podamos charlar sobre esto otro día, ¿verdad?”_

_ "Ah, eso es una lástima. ¿Entonces estás diciendo que quieres terminar este juego? Eso es bastante atrevido de tu parte ". _

_ “Sí, y creo que podrías ayudar. Es la única forma de salir de esta isla por completo ". _

_ "¿Y qué quieres que haga?" _

_ "Dos cosas. Primero, haz correr la voz sobre los collares y lo inútil que es el juego. Hay barcos con helicópteros rodeando la isla. No tiene sentido atacarlos directamente cuando los hombres están fuertemente armados. Lo que significa que necesito que mucha gente prenda fuego a esta isla, con tanto humo como para llamar la atención. ¿Crees que podrías incendiar la isla?” _

Jakow se frotó la barba plateada mientras pensaba. _"Y luego de que esté en llamas, ¿entonces qué?"_

_ “No podrán continuar con este juego si se les sale de las manos. No se arriesgarán a exponerse. Los obligará a terminar o cambiar el juego por completo. Lo más probable es que te lleven a casa ". _

No era exactamente cierto, pero a Izaya no le importaba lo que le sucedería a los demás. Tal vez castigarían a Jakow por ayudar, pero lo más probable es que no lo mataran por todos los hombres que mató, preferirían contratarlo antes que matarlo.

_ "Veo. ¿Y qué señal darás?” _

_ “Pondré fuego a este lado de la isla. Cuando veas una gran cantidad de humo, empieza por su lado. Y si no es mañana, al día siguiente enciende el fuego sin mí. ¿Harás esto por mí?” _

Los ojos oscuros de Jakow y el ceño fruncido mostraban que al menos se estaba tomando esto en serio. De repente sonrió. _"¿Sabes qué? Me gustas mucho, amigo. Tú y Shizu-chan hacen una pareja interesante, eres muy inteligente y él es muy fuerte y bueno en la cama. Ayudaré. Es una lástima que no esté aquí ahora. No pude terminar de mostrarle lo que es un banya. ¿Qué tal si tomas algo de esto como un regalo? para ti y Shizu-chan?"_ La serpiente fue levantada y Jakow sacó un cuchillo.

_ "¿Eso es una pitón?" _

_ "¿Pitón? Podría ser. Era bastante grande. Las pitones no son venenosas, ¿no?” _

_ "Lo son." _

Jakow cortó la serpiente por la mitad y la ofreció envuelta alrededor de un palo. _"No te preocupes. Es muy delicioso fresco. Muchos huesos, pero los huesos le dan textura. Deberías tomarlo como agradecimiento y pago por el tiburón. Y dile a Shizu-chan que realmente me gustaría invitarlo a beber. Tal vez podamos ver quién aguanta mejor su licor, ¿no sería divertido? "_

Cogió el palo con la carne de serpiente de un metro de largo. _"Por supuesto. Se lo haré saber, gracias "._

_ “Entonces viajaré al otro lado de la isla. Kirill, vienes conmigo, ¿no?” _

Kirill lo miró e Izaya asintió.

_ "Voy contigo." _

Izaya luego miró a Henri que estaba perdido en la mayor parte de la conversación. _“Henri, ¿quieres ir con ellos? Viajarán al otro lado de la isla "._ Dijo en inglés.

Probablemente Henri no pensó que terminarían separándose. Fue una elección obvia para él. Era más seguro también.

_ "Iré. Gracias, Izaya ". _

Izaya se puso de pie. Seguramente habían pasado diez minutos y Shizuo pronto estaría sobre ellos. No había forma de saber lo disgustado que estaría al ver al hombre vestido con falda. _"Bien, entonces está resuelto. Cuento contigo, Jakow. Cuando todo esto termine, espero que estés bien "._

Jakow asintió con la cabeza. _"Buena suerte amigo."_

Lo más probable es que fuera la última vez que los vería a los tres. Estuvo tentado de tomar una foto, pero se lo pensó mejor. Rápidamente se fue.

Todo fue lo mejor. Ahora los creadores del juego pensaban que sabían lo que planeaba hacer. Sería bueno que hicieran todo lo posible por detener el fuego, aunque es más probable que encuentren una manera de detenerlo antes de que eso suceda, pero Izaya aún estaba anticipando cómo lo harían.

Shizuo debió haberlo visto primero. El sonido de su carrera alertó a Izaya. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a Shizuo con un letrero en la calle, una máquina expendedora o un bote de basura mientras lo perseguían por las calles? Lo suficiente como para que conociera el sonido de sus pasos de los de cualquier otro. Probablemente fue la primera vez que esos pasos no se dirigían hacia él con ira. El impulso arraigado de huir no estaba allí y, sin embargo, todavía sentía una ráfaga de ligereza. Se permitió imaginar que Shizuo realmente se había preocupado por él y se había alarmado mientras esperaba.

Cuando Shizuo lo alcanzó, Izaya sonrió.

"¿Entonces, cómo te fue?" Shizuo preguntó primero. _"_ Él no hizo nada, ¿verdad?"

"No, claro que no. Todo salió bien ". Se encontró con escepticismo. “Realmente, fué mejor de lo que pensé que funcionaría ".

"Si tú lo dices." Los pensamientos terribles e infundados con los que Shizuo se había entretenido se estaban yendo, al igual que la tensión en su postura y la mirada cautelosa en sus ojos. "¿Que es eso?" Señaló la serpiente e Izaya se la entregó.

“Un regalo de Jakow. Él dice hola."

"¿Eh?" Dio la vuelta al palo en sus manos. El olor a comida lo corroía. "Parece bastante suave de lo que esperaría de él".

"Ah sí. ¿No dije antes que era un tipo encantador? También dijo que algún día le gustaría invitarte a una bebida ".

“Tch. Lo rechazaste por mí, ¿verdad?”

“Sí, no te preocupes. Dejé muy claro que no te interesaba nada a corto ni a largo plazo. Creo que entendió el mensaje. Espero."

"¿Es esto siquiera comestible?" Su enfoque estaba en la serpiente nuevamente cuando Shizuo la levantó más alto. Debe estar realmente hambriento si incluso esto lo estaba haciendo salivar.

"Jakow se va a comer la otra mitad".

"Sí, pero también se comió ese tiburón contaminado".

"Bueno, es proteína y mucho mejor que esos hongos rosados que huelen a plátanos verdes". Dijo mientras señalaba el pequeño racimo que crecía en el costado de un árbol.

"Hmm."

Quizás esa ligereza que sentía tenía algo que ver con cómo su planificación comenzaba a tomar forma y que había comida que parecía aceptable para comer.

Regresaron a donde esperaban Tan y Wang y partieron trozos de carne cocida. La serpiente no fue nada desagradable. Tenía un sabor distinto, una mezcla de pescado y pollo, pero más duro, con demasiados huesos.

Izaya se sintió más como él mismo después de comer. Podría seguir adelante. Esa ligereza se sintió en sus pies y en sus pasos tranquilos. No lo entendía del todo, pero se aferró a él como si pudiera mantenerlo a flote y suspenderlo sobre la isla donde podría supervisarlo todo.


	40. Fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo habían enviado a esta isla porque sabían lo que era y de lo que era capaz. Él siempre lo había sabido también, porque cómo no iba a saberlo cuando esa rabia incontrolable hizo erupcionar sangre y huesos: él y cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Era una criatura violenta, y en esta isla solo podía ser un monstruo.

Si no pensaba demasiado en ello, era como comer algo que acababa de pedir por error y que también estaba preparado con los ingredientes incorrectos, como una hamburguesa de pollo hecha de pescado o cerdo con demasiados huesos finos y sin bollos. Fue bueno, incluso delicioso, ya que tomó grandes bocados sin importarle si accidentalmente tragaba algo duro.

Miró mientras Izaya trabajaba los huesos con su lengua antes de sacar los pedazos de su boca y luego limpiarlos con el dorso de su mano. Shizuo dudaba que alguna vez hubiera visto a Izaya comer así, no exactamente desordenado, pero tampoco delicado, algo divertido, en realidad. Shizuo estaba contento de no tener que ver a Izaya más delgado de lo que ya estaba.

No le importaban tanto los otros dos hombres que estaban comiendo tranquilamente con mucho menos entusiasmo.

“Eso estuvo bien,” dijo Shizuo cuando terminó su porción. Realmente deseaba que hubiera alguna forma de poder comerlo de nuevo, esta vez más lento. También había conseguido la pieza más importante, así que no era como si pudiera quejarse ni nada.

"Mmhmm".

Izaya estaba casi a la mitad de su comida cuando se la ofreció a Shizuo. “¿Quieres la mitad? No creo que pueda terminarlo ".

"¿De verdad?" Era tentador, muy tentador, pero no quería quitarle la comida. "Deberías terminarlo".

"En realidad, dado que mi estómago se encogió, no sería bueno comer demasiado o terminaré enfermo. Toma la mitad ”, luego lo acercó a sí mismo, como si se diera cuenta de algo. "A menos que no quieras, por supuesto".

Shizuo miró la carne cocida en la mano de Izaya. Dudaba que hubiera otra oportunidad de comer carne por un tiempo, y aunque Izaya no podía comer tanto, seguro que podía. "Está bien, claro, entonces la mitad". Extendió la mano desde donde estaba sentado y tomó la carne cocida antes de partirla por la mitad, un poco de jugo corrió por sus dedos mientras lo hacía, y le pasó el resto a Izaya.

Esta vez trató de saborearlo por más tiempo. El sabor era lo suficientemente bueno para que él no se sintiera asqueado por lo que había sido el animal. Tampoco le importaba que la boca de Izaya hubiera estado allí. Primero sacó los huesos, mordisqueándolos cuando tenían pequeños copos de carne.

Su estado de ánimo mejoró ante la sensación de llenarse el estómago. Ayudó que no tuviera que preocuparse por los otros dos que los dejaron. Ahora eran solo estos hombres chinos, uno que estaba herido y el otro que parecía no poder luchar contra una serpiente muerta, y mucho menos contra un hombre muerto. Shizuo volvió la cabeza para mirar mientras susurraban juntos, y de vez en cuando el herido hacía una mueca de dolor o se quejaba.

Desvió la mirada y vio como Izaya ahora comía con más cuidado. Esos ojos se alzaron hacia los suyos, ya no tan pesados ni cansados. Si Shizuo tuviera que adivinar, pensaría que Izaya parecía complacido.

Estaban demasiado absortos en comer como para decir mucho y cuando Shizuo terminó, se picó entre los dientes con un hueso plano y delgado, pero luego recordó el enjuague bucal y se enjuagó la boca. Se sintió demasiado lleno y contento para moverse cuando llegó el momento de levantarse, y se movieron sin prisa hacia un destino desconocido.

Mientras caminaba, pequeñas gotas de sudor le corrían por la espalda. Había sido una mañana fresca, pero ahora, mientras el sol de la tarde ardía, la humedad era una manta sobre la isla, guardando el calor bajo los árboles. Pensó que a estas alturas el clima se estaría enfriando, pero solo amenazaba con hacer más calor. Al pasar entre árboles imponentes, Shizuo se imaginó su hogar.

Si estuviera en casa, ¿qué estaría haciendo? Podía imaginarse su apartamento vacío, desnudo y oscuro. Aunque no sabía qué hora sería de regreso a casa, ¿eh? Puede que no esté en su apartamento, sino en el trabajo caminando por las calles de su ciudad, pasando por las calles familiares junto a Tom-san y Vorona. Definitivamente no quería lidiar con los vagos, pero aún así eran mejores que los hombres aquí. Incluso en sus pensamientos, una llamarada de un abrigo no pasó desapercibida. Tal vez estaría persiguiendo a Izaya, tirando mierda para que se detuviera. Si nada de esta jodida mierda de la isla hubiera sucedido, él no pensaría en ello. Eso se sintió hace una vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, de todos modos?

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Desde que vinimos aquí?” Shizuo preguntó de repente. El terreno era más rocoso y, a veces, tenían que escalar rocas empinadas para continuar su camino. Ahora tenían una vista del océano. Él era el único que no respiraba tan fuerte, pero sudaba mucho.

“Ha pasado una semana. 7 días exactamente ".

“Hmm. Sólo una semana ". Se sintió mucho más largo que eso. "¿Crees que alguien habría podido encontrarnos ahora?"

Izaya sacó la cámara de la bolsa y miró hacia el océano. Mientras giraba la lente, habló. "¿Alguien? Si te estás imaginando a Shinra y Celty de alguna manera rastreándonos, entonces no lo hagas. Shinra probablemente esté disfrutando de esta extraña semana tranquila con Celty ".

"No estaba hablando de Shinra."

"Entonces, a menos que tu hermano tenga un dispositivo de rastreo o un chip implantado en ti que no conoces, entonces casi todos quedan fuera de escena".

"¿Bien, qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes todas esas pandillas y la Yakuza para hacer tus órdenes? "

Miró en una nueva dirección. “Realmente, Shizu-chan, en ocasiones puedo hacer negocios, pero soy freelance para aquellos que me interesan, y aunque podría pagar a algunas personas para que hagan lo que quiero, se vuelve bastante difícil hacerlo ahora con la comunicación cortada. Los planes de acción que tengo para el improbable caso de que alguna vez desaparezca no son suficientes para ayudarnos ahora. Es posible, aunque muy improbable, que me hayan rastreado hasta aquí, y menos probable aún que alguien venga a buscarnos. Eso requeriría una misión real y mucho más dinero del que se ha dispuesto. Y de todos modos, nadie está destinado a cruzar los barcos ".

Cuando Izaya finalmente dejó de hablar, Shizuo habló. "Negocios, ¿eh?"

“¿Eso es todo lo que escuchaste? ¿Fue entonces cuando dejaste de escuchar?”

"No. Escuché suficiente ".

“Oh, ¿lo hiciste ahora? Entonces, seamos claros sobre esto, los negocios no son posibles desde el exterior, pero no están completamente separados de aquí. Puede que no te gusten estos tipos, lo entiendo, pero solo ten paciencia con ellos por un tiempo más. Déjame manejarlos ".

A Shizuo no le gustó en absoluto, todavía no pensaba que fuera una buena idea, y no le gustaba nadie hasta ahora en esta isla. En un par de horas oscurecería, ¿y luego qué? Izaya en realidad no planeaba dormir cerca de estos chicos, ¿verdad?

"¿Qué hay de esta noche? ¿Vas a dejarlos dormir cerca de nosotros?

"Podemos turnarnos para vigilar".

Hizo un bajo ruido de desaprobación que fue ignorado. La cámara regresó a la bolsa.

“Y además,” continuó Izaya. “No conocen la otra regla así que ni siquiera están pensando en intentar matarnos para ganar más tiempo. No es que pudieran, de todos modos ".

Mirándolos ahora, los otros dos muchachos no parecían sobrevivir una hora más. Sus caras estaban sudorosas y asquerosas. Con solo ver eso, se sintió sudoroso de nuevo. ¡Mierda!

Mierda, hace demasiado calor. “Vamos, enfriémonos en la corriente ".

"Sí", dijo Izaya mientras empujaba hacia atrás su húmedo flequillo. "Eso sería bueno." Habían estado caminando casi en paralelo a la fuente de agua, por lo que solo les tomó unos minutos escuchar el flujo constante de agua.

“Todos vigilen”, dijo Izaya. La corriente era lenta y no tan profunda. En algunos puntos había más maleza y rocas que agua. A la sombra de una roca, el agua se acumuló lo suficientemente profundo como para sentarse cómodamente, y fue allí donde Shizuo comenzó a desnudarse.

Con la forma en que sus pantalones se pegaban a su piel, Shizuo pensó que los dejaría lavar. Había un matiz de culpa que sentía por el triste estado de sus pantalones una vez perfectos que ahora tenían desgarros, lágrimas, manchas, y se habían endurecido y perdido esa sensación satinada. Dejó que sus amados pantalones flotaran en el agua corriente antes de agitarlos, estrujarlos y colgarlos donde estaban a poca distancia.

Shizuo lavó su cuerpo rápidamente. El sudor que había estado corriendo por su torso fue reemplazado por agua fría. Con el cabello goteando, Shizuo se recostó contra la fría piedra. Desde aquí, tenía una buena vista del arroyo en ambas direcciones, incluido donde los otros dos hombres estaban sentados y refrescándose.

El árbol crujió cuando Izaya colgó su chaqueta mojada. Se estaba quitando los pantalones negros y estaban de rodillas cuando Shizuo pensó en apartar la mirada.

Había muchos lugares para elegir, pero Izaya se acercó y Shizuo hizo suficiente espacio al cambiar de posición. Izaya se sentó a su lado con un breve suspiro y las rodillas levantadas, asomando fuera del agua. La oleada de calor no había abandonado su rostro cuando se echó agua sobre sí mismo. Izaya pasó algún tiempo repitiendo el movimiento sobre su cuello con una sola mano.

Una pequeña piedra estaba golpeando contra su muslo y Shizuo se inclinó hacia ella. Era pequeño y liso por un lado, y necesitaba de algo simple para ocupar sus manos, lo tiró al aire antes de atraparlo. Hizo esto unas cuantas veces antes de que otra piedra la apartara de su curso, se desplomara y fuera tragada por el agua. Lo recuperó con el pie.

"Oye, ¿qué tal si lo lanzas un poco más lejos?"

Miró a Izaya que estaba igualmente sumergido en el agua hasta la cintura. Tenía otra piedra en la mano. Shizuo, comprendiendo ahora, asintió con la cabeza, y cuando arrojó esta roca, fue más lejos y estaba a punto de navegar en un arco perfecto antes de que fuera golpeado por un borrón y enviado volando fuera de curso hacia un parche de helechos.

"Hmm."

Con un tinte de satisfacción, Izaya sonrió. "Puedes lanzar más fuerte que eso, Shizu-chan."

"Obviamente."

"Vamos, conviértelo en un desafío".

Shizuo chasqueó antes de llegar debajo de él y buscar una nueva roca. El que encontró era plano y dentado. "¿Listo?"

"Si."

Apuntó río arriba esta vez, también más alto, para que no fuera detenido por ningún obstáculo. Fue mientras la roca descendía cuando un destello gris la cortó, aunque no fue suficiente para cambiar su curso. Las rocas cayeron al arroyo.

"Cerca. Si esa hubiera sido mi otra mano, la habría conseguido. Ah, bueno. "

"Creo que lo tienes", dijo Shizuo. "¿Cómo está tu brazo?"

"¿Esta?" Izaya lo levantó, y sin el abrigo, las capas blancas de vendaje que cubrían su muñeca y mano eran visibles. "No está tan mal."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si."

Shizuo no le creyó. Recordar quién le había estropeado la muñeca lo irritaba, lo enfermaba de culpa. No estaba bien que pudiera sentirse normal o incluso contento cuando no merecía nada por el estilo.

"Ya es hora de la medicación", dijo Izaya.

"Está bien, lo conseguiré".

"Espera, no tienes que hacerlo ahora". Pero Shizuo ya se había levantado y se dirigía a donde había dejado la caja de metal junto a una palmera. El mango estaba caliente por el sol. Regresó y colocó el estuche sobre una roca plana antes de abrirlo y aplicar desinfectante para manos.

“Enséñame tu hombro”.

"Puedo hacerlo yo mismo", murmuró Izaya, pero de todos modos se desnudó el hombro. Había marcas de color violeta claro donde la aguja había perforado la piel. Uno, en particular, era un bulto morado elevado y Shizuo se dio cuenta de que probablemente era de ese momento cuando empujó la aguja en él más fuerte de lo necesario. Shizuo estaba concentrado mientras limpiaba la piel, eligiendo un punto debajo de los pinchazos morados y levantando con su pulgar e índice. Deslizó con cuidado la aguja y administró la inyección.

Izaya no se movió ni se estremeció cuando la aguja se retrajo y fue reemplazada nuevamente. Shizuo estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que se había acercado. Su mirada se movió hacia arriba e Izaya lo estaba mirando perezosamente. Shizuo se sintió tonto sin ninguna razón, dio un paso atrás.

"¿Cómo está tu mano ahora?"

"Todo bien. Creo que estás mejorando en esto. Tal vez debería verte a ti en lugar de a Shinra, ¿verdad? La mitad del tiempo se siente como si él me estuviera echando por la puerta. La otra mitad del tiempo intentando adivinar en qué estaba andando".

“Hmm. ¿Duele?"

“No es tan malo como antes. Gracias." La mano de Izaya se sumergió en el agua, volvió a lavarse la parte superior del cuerpo.

"Ya veo." Y, sin embargo, no podía creerlo. Los viales de la caja de metal estaban llegando a su fin. Solo quedaba un rollo de vendas estéril restante. Los suministros médicos casi se habían agotado, y Shizuo no podía imaginarse recuperando nueve collares más y siguiendo con...

—Sus manos agarrando la carne de un hombre vivo y rompiendo y arrancando esa vida.

Esas mismas manos pasaron bajo la corriente apretadas en puños.

Por supuesto, no se merecía un momento de paz. Olvidar incluso por un segundo...podría perder el control y...

"-¿bien?" Izaya dijo algo y Shizuo lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Te pregunté si estás bien"

"Estoy bien." Dijo bajo y tenso. Necesitaba dejar de pensar. Cerrar los ojos no ayudó en nada. ¿Y si... mierda? ¿Y si lo volviera a hacer? De vuelta a casa, si alguien realmente lo cabreaea y...

Pequeñas motas de agua aterrizaron contra su mejilla. "¿Estás escuchando?" Preguntó Izaya.

"¿Qué estabas diciendo de nuevo?"

"Creo que pronto oscurecerá. Solo nos queda una hora más o menos de luz solar. Deberíamos estar pensando en hacer un campamento y dónde dormir ".

Inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, sobre ellos había un hermoso azul. "Entonces, ¿dónde estabas pensando en dormir, eh?"

"Oh", el rostro de Izaya se iluminó con una sonrisa burlona. “Estoy tan contento de que lo hayas preguntado. Ahora, ¿cuál sería un buen lugar para dormir? Nunca antes me había acostado con nadie junto a un arroyo. Tal vez deberíamos ir más lejos de esa manera, más profundo, donde nadie pueda vernos. ”Izaya señaló en una dirección aleatoria detrás de su cabeza, y Shizuo estaba seguro de haber escuchado esas mismas palabras hace mucho tiempo. Le sonaba familiar. “... mi trasero va a recibir una buena paliza. El suelo puede estar un poco accidentado. Oye, ¿estás prestando atención?”

Luego recordó el primer día que estuvieron aquí y tuvieron la misma conversación. "Dios, vamos, ni siquiera fue gracioso la primera vez. ¿Cómo recuerdas esa mierda? "

"¿Mierda?" Izaya se burló. "¡Qué grosero! Te estaba dando una respuesta directa ".

“Nop. No esta vez. No volveré a hacer esto ".

“¿Haciendo esto de nuevo? Aw. Se suponía que tenías que decir "lo estás haciendo de nuevo". ¡Tan cerca! ¿Ni siquiera por los viejos tiempos?”

Sacudió la cabeza. Entonces recordó algo. Estaba en la punta de su lengua. “Ugh. ¿Qué fue eso de nuevo? El más grande ... "

"¡Así es! ¡La mayor insinuación que jamás hayas visto! "

"Sí, entonces hemos terminado. Ya pasamos por todo el asunto, ¿verdad?”

“¿Todo el asunto? ¡Ja! ¡Mira, puedes hacerlo! ¡Por supuesto, no fue todo! ¡Fue solo la punta del iceberg! "

"Yo no estaba ... ¡maldita sea!"

Izaya sonrió con esa astuta sonrisa suya. "No vas a perseguirme por la isla de nuevo esta vez, ¿verdad?"

"Hmm." Shizuo refunfuñó. "Estoy pensando en ello."

"¡Tan malo! ¡No pensarías seriamente en una persecución a alta velocidad prácticamente desnudo! Piensa en tus pantalones. Alguien podría robarlos ".

Seguramente había bastardos locos por ahí, pero Shizuo dudaba que fueran por sus pantalones. No en el estado en el que estaban ahora. “Nop, sigo pensando en eso. Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos ".

"¿Qué? ¡Shizu-chan! ¡Qué escandaloso!

"Odio esa palabra."

"¿Escandaloso?"

"Sí, es molesto".

"Está bien, entonces ..." Izaya hizo una mueca. "¿Obsceno?"

“Hmm. Sigue siendo molesto ".

"¿Lascivo?"

"Odio las palabras grandes".

"Bien, ¿impúdico ?"

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Shizuo gruñó.

"¿Cómo es posible que odies una palabra?"

"Si, es molesto".

“Oh, está bien, indecente. No puede haber algo malo en eso. No, sabes qué, te estás perdiendo el punto ".

“¿Lo estoy? Te saqué del camino, ¿no es así?

"¡Qué! Sheesh. A veces no puedo creerte ".

"Dice el que sugiere correr prácticamente desnudo".

"No lo estaba sugiriendo", dijo Izaya como si pudiera engañarse a sí mismo.

"Seguro que sonó así".

"No estaba a favor, tú eras el que realmente lo estaba considerando".

“Pfffttt. Como si."

“Hmmph. Debe ser bueno tener una memoria selectiva ". Dijo Izaya mientras salpicaba agua sobre la parte posterior de su cuello. Su flequillo ahora estaba húmedo y pequeñas gotas caían de los extremos hasta sus hombros.

Memoria selectiva, ¿qué diablos pasaba con eso? Su memoria estaba bien. Tal vez no era increíblemente buena, pero joder, sería buena si pudiera olvidar algunas cosas. Pero no, eso tampoco estaba bien. Nunca podría tener tanta suerte.

Cuando salieron del arroyo con la ropa húmeda en los puños, los pensamientos de Shizuo continuaron agitándose.

No estaba bien que en ciertos momentos en que estaba felizmente inconsciente o distraído, pudiera olvidar. Era un atisbo de normalidad a la que ya no tenía derecho, y lo hacía sentir como la mierda.

Fue por Izaya que casi podía olvidar, él sabía esto y sin embargo no entendía, porque Izaya seguro le recordaba en cualquier posibilidad que él era un monstruo. No es que necesitara el recordatorio en este punto, carajo, ¿era más idiota? El recordatorio estaba allí, caminando junto a él, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Izaya estaría tan eufórico sabiendo que tenía razón todo este tiempo.

Era solo un milagro que nunca hubiera matado a nadie en Tokio, con todos esos idiotas lo suficientemente tontos como para ponerlo a prueba; imbéciles que no tenían idea de que podían aplastarse como insectos. Todavía lo molestarían, incluso si supieran que su cabeza podría desprenderse como si fuera la de una muñeca de plástico. Bien entonces. ¿Por qué debería conseguir la paz? Si no pudo conseguirlo durante toda su vida, era obvio que no estaba destinado a eso. Y a la mierda con todos esos idiotas que no podían ver con qué estaban lidiando. Haciéndolo enojar y enojar cada vez más. ¡Les importaba un carajo! Nunca se disculparon por lo que le hicieron. Entonces, ¿qué importaba si él no lo hacía también?

Shizuo sin querer rompió la rama de un árbol, solo sirvió para recordarle lo que era.

Las nubes en el cielo se enriquecieron con tonos dorados y naranjas, mientras que los árboles se extendían en siluetas oscuras. De vez en cuando, las hojas muertas y los palos se arrugaban y se partían ruidosamente. Apenas podían oír la lenta corriente del arroyo. A su alrededor, la temperatura se enfrió.

Lo único en lo que Shizuo se sentiría bien era si podía sacar a Izaya de aquí a salvo. Si pudiera manejar eso, entonces tal vez no sería en vano. Tal vez podría averiguar qué hacer a continuación. Lo mismo que le había hecho a Izaya, casi matándolo, tal vez él también podría dejarlo pasar. Enterrarlo, si eso fuera posible.

La figura que caminaba a su lado se estaba volviendo difícil de discernir en la luz que se desvanecía. Estaban en silencio en el crepúsculo, deslizándose entre las hojas y posándose sobre los insectos. Una sensación terrible hundió sus garras en Shizuo y su nariz se arrugó cuando algo feo se acercó.

Habrían tenido suerte si solo se hubieran topado con un cadáver, pero los hombres que se les acercaron estaban vivos, y Shizuo hubiera preferido que estuvieran muertos. Eran cuatro, un grupo tan grande como el suyo, con espadas obvias en sus manos.

Shizuo dio un fuerte paso hacia adelante e Izaya fue más rápido mientras lo agarraba por la muñeca. "Espera un segundo." Podría haber ignorado ese tono de advertencia y asustar a esos hombres. En cambio, observó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras llegaban. ¡Mierda! Pensaría que habían salido arrastrándose de un contenedor de basura, oliendo a mierda y a muerto, que Shizuo no podía creer que no fueran una mierda literal. A él tampoco le gustó su aspecto. Conocía el tipo. Incluso en la poca luz, podía distinguir las mandíbulas tensas y listas para la pelea, los ojos agudos y tenaces, un sudor que era agrio y normalmente estaba cubierto de colonia con olor a orina. Sí, no había nada bueno en ninguno de ellos, porque estos hombres eran producto de la isla.

Un hombre habló primero en japonés. "¿Son ustedes los que planean poner fin a este juego?"

"Las noticias viajan rápido", dijo Izaya junto a él. Esa mano todavía lo retenía. "Eso es lo que planeamos hacer".

Habían gruesas bandas negras contra sus cuellos.

“Un hombre llamado AC nos habló de las llaves y de encontrarte si lo deseábamos. Venimos a ofrecer nuestra ayuda. De todos modos, a la mayoría de nosotros no nos queda tiempo suficiente para esperar encontrar las llaves adecuadas ".

"¿Y cuáles son sus nombres?"

“Soy Oogami Sakai. Soy el único que habla japonés en nuestro grupo ".

Cuando los demás fueron presentados, Shizuo no se había molestado en tratar de recordar sus nombres. Un hombre era de piel oscura y hablaba con un fuerte acento que no podía entender. Los otros dos no dijeron nada, y Shizuo no sabía de qué hablaban ni de dónde eran.

Pero cuando Izaya soltó su muñeca, se quedó congelado. "Entonces puedes unirte a nosotros".

"Izaya". Su tono era áspero y espinoso. "No esta gente".

“Shizu-chan, no tenemos tiempo para ser exigentes. ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos?”

Honestamente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando Izaya. "¿Qué?"

“Solo estarán con nosotros por un corto tiempo. Me ocuparé de ellos, está bien. Necesito su cooperación ".

"Izaya ..."

"¿Si?"

No había forma de que pudiera explicar el vil error en la boca del estómago. "No". Pero la expresión de Izaya se mantuvo firme. Shizuo pensó en arrojarlo sobre su hombro y correr. Que se olvidars de cualquier plan de mierda en el que estaba jugando.

"Esto llegará a su fin pronto".

No le gustó. Lo frustraba que no pudiera lograr que Izaya entendiera.

Pasó la hora, la noche sumergió la isla en una oscuridad casi completa. La luna era tan fina como un lápiz. Se habían detenido en un estrecho claro de árboles y ahora descansaban junto a losas de granito y las raíces dispersas de los árboles. Si a Izaya le molestaba que Shizuo estuviera tan cerca como una segunda sombra, no dijo nada al respecto. Sobre piedra lisa y hojas largas, se puso cómodo, mientras Shizuo se sentaba en el suelo, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor y en ocasiones un roce contra su hombro.

"Ahora te quedan 11 horas. Buena suerte". Una luz roja parpadeó y la grabación en inglés terminó.

Alguien se movió, tosió y arrastró una pierna pesada a través del follaje. El silencio era inquietante, como si muchos ojos los estuvieran mirando ahora. Se suponía que alguien estaría vigilando durante las próximas horas, pero no sabía quién. Pero no importaba porque de todos modos no iba a dormir. Se encendió una luz de un teléfono inteligente, iluminando una barba rala y un rostro demacrado.

La temperatura disminuyó sutilmente por horas. Fue después de que la luz se apagara y el reloj cambiara de manecilla, cuando los demás comenzaron a quedarse dormidos. Se preguntó quién diablos estaría roncando en un momento como este, pero alguien más pateó al tipo para despertarlo. Pronto la respiración de Izaya también cambió. Sobre ellos, los cúmulos de estrellas centelleaban hermosamente y Shizuo miró hacia la Vía Láctea.

“Ahora te quedan 9 horas. Buena suerte." Podría haber sido el mismo collar o uno diferente.

Era imposible calcular cuánto tiempo pasó, pero Shizuo continuó mirando en el vacío a su alrededor, listo para cualquier momento en que uno de los hombres decidiera que era hora de sacar su cuchillo. Quizás estaban esperando a que durmiera, porque Shizuo se aseguró de que quienquiera que estuviera despierto les hiciera saber que estaba mirando. Si tuviera sus cigarrillos, los habría estado fumando toda la noche. De vez en cuando hacía crujir los nudillos o arrancaba las raíces con los pies.

Debieron de ser unas horas más tarde cuando llegaron los helicópteros. Al principio era un sonido bajo, y los demás empezaron a moverse mientras las hojas se balanceaban como por una tormenta. Se encendieron las luces de las pantallas. Los gemidos extraídos y los estiramientos dieron vueltas. A alguien se le rompió la espalda cuando se estiró. El calor de la pierna de Izaya se fue cuando se sentó y se movió.

Todos miraron hacia arriba cuando un helicóptero negro pasó por encima de sus cabezas, borrando las estrellas mientras se cernía sobre ellos durante tres largos segundos antes de pasar. A través de los árboles, algo caía y se deslizaba suavemente mientras descendía. Habían muchas cosas revoloteando. Las luces se encendieron y se hizo evidente que todo era papel.

Izaya atrapó uno primero, y mientras los demás tenían una luz y estaban revisando sus propios papeles, Shizuo e Izaya solo tenían la luz de su mechero que presionaron muy cerca del papel. Primero vio las fotografías en blanco y negro. Uno era de él, poco halagador en su rabia. No tenía idea de dónde lo habían sacado, pero le recordó la noche en que golpeó a Izaya casi hasta la muerte en la sala de control y se vio a sí mismo en la transmisión de video. La foto del medio era de Izaya, también en blanco y negro, en equilibrio con un cuchillo y una sonrisa cortante. Jakow estaba en el otro extremo, con un hacha sobre su hombro.

“Ah,” dijo Izaya suavemente sobre él.

Encontró la escritura en japonés, en vertical desde el lado derecho de la página. Decía: ‘mata a cualquiera de estos hombres y ganas el juego’.

Al primer movimiento repentino, una espada que se acercaba a ellos en la oscuridad, Shizuo se soltó, no retuvo nada mientras se lanzaba. Algo afilado golpeó su brazo y fue lo último que sintió cuando lo soltó y lo tiró.

La oscuridad cubrió cada miembro agitado. Destellos momentáneos de luz divisaron un brazo y un rostro, Shizuo estuvo sobre él en segundos, con los brazos extendidos y las manos agarrando todo lo que pudiera agarrar y moldeándolo como pulpa entre sus dedos. Lo que no podía ver, lo oía, y cada paso tambaleante se convirtió en un crujido mientras descendía y lo mutilaba. Tirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás hasta que cedía el cuerpo de sus enemigos y un calor húmedo roció sus brazos. Algo lo golpeó con fuerza y solo alimentó su rabia mientras arremetía y aplastaba todo lo que tocaban sus dedos, ya fueran árboles, rocas o cuerpos. El cabello de alguien quedó atrapado entre sus dedos antes de que él hundiera una cabeza en el suelo.

Shizuo, sin dejar nada sin tocar, se empapó de sangre y sudor. La evidencia de su alboroto lo envolvió en vetas calientes y húmedas que atraparon la tenue luz. Los rugidos de lucha se volvieron roncos de terror. Crujidos, silbidos, estallidos; se volvieron como insectos ensartados. A su alrededor, el bosque se estremeció cuando las hojas se sacudían y la tierra vibraba después de cada golpe.

El único sonido era la respiración profunda de Shizuo. En la oscuridad, no podía ver lo que había hecho, pero el daño se aferraba a él, aullaba en sus venas, latía en sus oídos como si el silencio fuera de gritos de agonía. Shizuo miró hacia arriba mientras respiraba hondo y rugió hacia el pozo negro de la noche.

Pensó que podía escuchar gemidos ahogados, pero estaba en el fondo de su mente mientras giraba dos veces, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad y buscando el forro de piel de Izaya.

Cada miembro roto parecía terriblemente frágil y delgado, como ramas muertas que se romperían si pasaba por encima de ellas. El dolor se atascó en su garganta mientras trataba de separar los cuerpos y la sangre de estos corría libremente por sus brazos como si saliera de heridas abiertas. El silencio era testimonio de lo que había hecho, con cada respiración profunda el pavor creciente, todavía lento y aterrorizado para procesar su entorno, sucio y muerto.

"Juego terminado."


	41. Ya no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sonidos solo se volvieron peores, inhumanos y bestiales

Al principio, los sonidos de golpes y puñetazos eran algo que él esperaba e Izaya no pensó mucho en eso mientras esperaba detrás de una roca a que la pelea terminara. No podía ver nada y el papel que aún tenía en la mano se arrugó y se empapó de su sudoroso agarre.

Un crujido, diferente a la división de un árbol, precedió a una suave ráfaga. En medio de una serie de golpes sordos, como si se arrojara un trozo de carne, el suelo tembló. Sabiamente, se alejó un poco más. Fue una buena decisión cuando vio la roca en la que había estado se rompió y los pequeños guijarros se dispersaron.

Tal vez estos hombres comenzaban a comprender lo inútil que era esto porque escuchó los pasos de algunos individuos, lo suficientemente inteligentes, intentando escapar. Los árboles cayeron y se estrellaron contra el suelo. Cuanto más continuaba la pelea, más capaz era Izaya de sentir cada crujido de hueso quebrándose y más ganas tenía Izaya de detener a Shizuo. Pero interponerse en su camino solo resultaría fatal. Se quedó callado no por miedo o por autoconservación, guardó silencio porque no se trataba de una pelea entre hombres. Si los demás no se dieron cuenta antes, tenían que hacerlo ahora mientras sus cuerpos se doblaban y se retorcían ante la rabia de Shizuo.

Sabía que esto tampoco era culpa completa de Shizuo. Hubo un breve momento en el que captó el revoloteo del papel en el que podría haber salido de esto con las palabras. Podría haber convencido a Shizuo de que corriera con él, pero ese momento se lo había tragado la garganta cuando uno de los idiotas, ansioso por obtener la victoria, desenvainó su espada. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Shizuo actuara más rápido que las palabras o la razón.

Los sonidos solo se volvieron peores, inhumanos y bestiales; como si todos los muertos agraviados de la isla hubieran surgido de la oscuridad total y el desorden ciego, la noche se convirtió en algo que consumía.

Fue bueno entonces ser invisible. Izaya no quería saber. Pero sabía por el ruido que alguien estaría muerto y no podía hacer nada. Esto fue igualmente culpa suya porque dejó que sucediera. Debería detenerlo ahora.

No podía moverse. Con el estómago revuelto, Izaya no pudo evitar que esto sucediera. No podía controlar a Shizuo. No cuando estaba así. Lógicamente, sabía que meterse en medio de la ira de Shizuo solo haría que lo mataran. Pero cuanto más continuaba esto, más detestaba Izaya su propia inactividad. Fue un error de su parte no haber llegado a Shizuo primero, pero no había forma de que hubiera podido manejar a Shizuo en su rabia mientras simultáneamente luchaba contra los hombres.

Al escuchar ese rugido final y el silencio de la muerte en respuesta, Izaya se arrepintió de haber deseado que Shizuo se convirtiera en esto. Esperó más tiempo a que esa furia enloquecida desapareciera. Un collar sonó y los gemidos cesaron también. Izaya esperaba que el resto de los hombres, si estuvieran vivos, se hicieran el muerto para que Shizuo no se sintiera tentado a terminar el trabajo.

Se quedó en silencio con el ruido lejano de los helicópteros. Había terminado, pero la tensión en el aire era igual de espesa.

"¿Izaya ...?" Su propio nombre sonaba tan inseguro, pequeño, dolorido y antinatural. Fue aberrante después de tal caos.

Izaya se acercó. Más allá de la roca agrietada, había una pequeña corriente de luz proveniente de la pantalla de un teléfono celular. Iluminaba solo el lapso de un metro, no lo suficiente para ver dónde estaba Shizuo.

"Sí, estoy aquí", dijo Izaya. Lentamente se acercó a la fuente de luz y atravesó un bulto en el que no quería pensar. Shizuo no respondió.

Cuando alcanzó la luz, se la iluminó primero a sí mismo, por si acaso, para que Shizuo no pensara que era otra persona. Fue una tentación cruel querer apuntar la luz hacia abajo para examinar la carnicería, y deliberadamente no lo hizo, aunque todavía podía ver áreas de color rojo oscuro. Vio la caja de metal y la recogió mientras seguía apuntando la luz hacia adelante. Una figura estaba de pie con los hombros encorvados y la cabeza inclinada. Izaya se acercó a Shizuo. No sabía qué decir exactamente, pero habló de todos modos, pensando que ayudaría.

"Shizu-chan ... voy hacia ti." No sabía si Shizuo lo había escuchado, ya que no se había movido de su posición, pero la sangre que brillaba en la luz lo decía todo. "Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No sabemos si más gente nos estará buscando ... ¿Shizu-chan?"

No estaba tenso como esperaba Izaya, en cambio, sus brazos estaban sueltos a los costados y su cabeza colgaba. Era obvio que Shizuo estaba pasando por una intensa conmoción emocional, aunque Izaya no lo sabía. Tenían que salir rápido de aquí porque quedarse aquí sería lo peor para él.

"Vamos, tenemos que irnos ... te voy a tocar". Con su mano buena, Izaya tocó un lugar donde no había sangre en su brazo. Shizuo no retrocedió, y lo tomó como una buena señal cuando enlazó su codo con el brazo de Shizuo. Pero cuando dio un paso adelante, Shizuo no se movió. Poner un poco de fuerza fue como intentar tirar de un camión. Imposible, incluso si tuviera dos manos trabajando.

Se dio la vuelta, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no había podido ver bien su rostro. Su expresión era de completo abatimiento. Estaba mirando hacia abajo, e incluso Izaya no quería ver la sangre en sus pies. "Shizu-chan, podemos hablar de esto si quieres, pero este no es un buen lugar. Tenemos que irnos." Se necesitó un poco más de persuasión y empuje para que Shizuo finalmente diera un paso adelante. El arroyo estaba cerca y si Shizuo podía quitarse la sangre, tal vez hubiera recobrado el sentido.

Pero cuando llegaron allí y Shizuo se paró sin ninguna intención de entrar, Izaya soportó ese sentimiento de malestar. Primero fue al agua, sin molestarse en quitarse los zapatos. El teléfono estaba apoyado en una roca. "Será mejor que te laves."

Izaya no pensó que Shizuo estuviera dispuesto a decir nada mientras ahuecaba una mano y la sumergía en el agua fría antes de acercarla; sin embargo, lo hizo.

"Pensé," comenzó Shizuo con ese mismo tono extraño y crudo. Tragó saliva mientras luchaba con lo que tenía que decir mientras Izaya esperaba. "Pensé que te había matado."

Izaya parpadeó hacia él. Entonces, ¿esto era lo que le preocupaba a Shizuo?

La risa salió antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo terrible que era para él.

"¡No es gracioso!" Shizuo espetó, e Izaya pensó que era bueno; esto sonaba más a él.

"No", corrigió. —“No lo es. No me hiciste nada. No me lastimaste en absoluto. ¿Ves? Extendió los brazos mientras se movía para enfrentar a Shizuo. Ni un rasguño en mí."

"Izaya. Pensé que te había matado." Shizuo repitió como si no hubiera escuchado. "Pensé que estabas muerto."

"Nop. Estoy muy vivo."

"Eso no es ... no lo entiendes. Podría haberte matado. Lo habría hecho. Los maté ...mierda. ¡Joder! Yo-"

"Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Nos atacaron primero. Fue en defensa propia".

"Eso ... no fue en defensa propia. Ni siquiera trates de decirme esa mierda."

"¡Lo fue! Nos habrían matado. ¡Iban a hacerlo!" Izaya vació su palma sobre el hombro de Shizuo, y el agua fluyó hacia abajo sin que pareciera hacer una diferencia. Justo cuando estaba recibiendo otro puñado, Shizuo retrocedió. Su rostro era esa extraña mezcla como si estuviera sufriendo y adolorido. Izaya nunca lo había visto sufrir.

"No, Izaya, ¡los maté con mis manos!" Trajo esas mismas manos, mojadas con agua y sangre diluida como si estuviera fresca, hacia adelante. "Los destrocé. Les aplasté los huesos. Les golpeé la cabeza. Hice eso. Y pensé que te había hecho lo mismo a ti".

"Pero no lo hiciste. Y tal vez solo una persona murió, las otras podrían haberse escapado". La sangre tan oscura como la tinta goteaba de sus manos, e Izaya notó la herida en su bíceps. "Estas sangrando." Shizuo no se molestó en mirar hacia donde apuntaba Izaya y donde la sangre fluía libremente. "Enjuágate". Cuando Shizuo todavía no se movía, Izaya dijo un silencioso "por favor". Shizuo finalmente cedió, se sentó en el agua y comenzó a lavarse completamente.

De la caja de metal, Izaya primero sacó la pequeña botella de solución salina. Tuvo un poco de problemas para destaparlo, pero lo logró.

"No desperdicies tus suministros".

"Solo usaré un poco entonces."

"Dije que no lo desperdicies". Levantó la voz.

Izaya lo ignoró mientras vertía una pequeña cantidad sobre la herida. Luego fue a buscar la gasa blanca y esta vez Shizuo apartó el brazo. "No lo necesito".

"Es más profundo de lo que crees".

"No me importa. Ese es el último, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que hay otro rollo".

"No," Tenso y exhausto con un toque de dientes, Shizuo habló. "No me mientas."

"Está bien, está bien. Lo siento. Solo esto entonces." Le costó un poco de trabajo, pero cortó la gasa a solo una mano de distancia. Lo colocó contra el brazo de Shizuo y la sangre se filtró como si estuviera mordiendo la piel. Quería ponerle más, pero dudaba que Shizuo estuviera de acuerdo con eso.

Un trozo de papel flotó en el agua e Izaya no necesitó mirar para ver que eran los mismos que caían del cielo. Ahora toda la isla estaría tras ellos. "Deberíamos irnos." Había un lugar al que podían ir. Tampoco estaba completamente seguro de dónde estaba esa cueva, pero conocía la dirección general.

Era hora de deshacerse del maletín de metal que con toda probabilidad tenía una cámara oculta, y como el estuche estaba casi vacío, Izaya puso los suministros restantes con la cámara atada alrededor de su cuello.

Esta vez Izaya no tuvo que unir sus brazos con Shizuo mientras lo seguía en silencio. Su camino era silencioso además de sus suaves pasos húmedos. Con la ayuda de la luz de la pantalla, podían moverse rápidamente y no se cruzaban con nadie que los buscara en la oscuridad de la noche. Tal vez tuvo suerte porque Izaya no estaba seguro de cómo le iría a Shizuo arremetiendo de nuevo esta noche. O en cualquier momento después de esto.

En su mayoría eran solo árboles que los rodeaban, pero pronto, si se concentraba con fuerza, se veía el contorno de un acantilado. Shizuo comenzó a ir hacia la izquierda y cuando la pared de roca se extendía a ambos lados de ellos, caminaron junto a ella. Una roca apareció a la vista. Izaya escudriñó la entrada familiar en busca de trampas que pudieran haber sido implantadas, pero por lo que pudo discernir, permaneció como estaba cuando se fueron esa mañana. "Cuidado, alguien podría haberlo manipulado".

Shizuo hizo un ruido desde el fondo de su garganta y luego puso sus manos contra la roca sólida. "Da un paso atrás."

Izaya lo hizo, y no pasó nada cuando la roca rodó de lado. La luz no reveló nada más que las abundantes hojas en el suelo, las cenizas de carbón de la hoguera y los suministros que les habían dejado. Izaya entró primero, el olor a menta amarga y humo era familiar. Aquí era donde casi había muerto. Eso no le impidió sentirse cómodo mientras se movía hacia el estrecho espacio. Un bulto oscuro tomó la esquina, y cuando lo iluminó, descubrió que era el coco doble que Shizuo había dejado aquí, olvidado y fuera de lugar. Sus zapatos estaban mojados y los colocó contra la pared de la cueva para que se secaran.

La puerta de piedra cerraba el exterior. Shizuo se apoyó contra la pared opuesta y aunque había suficiente espacio para que ambos estiraran las piernas, mientras que Izaya lo hizo, Shizuo no lo hizo. La batería del teléfono estaba llegando a su fin, e Izaya puso una alarma durante cuatro horas antes de dejarlo. "Tendré que apagar la luz si queremos que dure".

Frente a él, Shizuo tenía las rodillas dobladas y los brazos descansando sobre ellas. Tenía la cabeza gacha. Estaba demasiado oscuro para leer su expresión, pero Izaya podía adivinar cómo era. Todo se volvió terriblemente oscuro cuando se apagó la luz. Fue la última imagen cruda de él que vio.

"¿Cómo puedes soportar estar cerca de mí?" Shizuo dijo de repente, su tono era tan desaprobatorio como lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Hmm?"

"Podría matarte. Y estás aquí sentado atrapado conmigo".

"Bueno, ¿me vas a matar?"

Él chasqueó. "Pude hacerlo por accidente. Tenías razón sobre mí, lo sabes. Soy un monstruo".

"Shizu-chan—"

"Si hubieras estado lo suficientemente cerca, yo también te habría agarrado. Te habría roto los huesos y te habría aplastado hasta la muerte. ¿Y sabes qué? No habría sabido la puta diferencia entre tú y ellos. Entonces, ¿cómo podrías estar de acuerdo con estar cerca de mí? "

"Por supuesto que no habrías notado la diferencia. Estaba oscuro y no podías ver lo que estabas haciendo. Nos estaban atacando y tú defendías".

"No," dijo como si rechazara las palabras por completo. "Defender no es destrozar a la gente. ¡No es golpearles el cráneo o arrancarles la cabeza!"

"Es si ellos atacaron primero", cortó Izaya rápidamente. "¿No siempre dices que si alguien está tratando de matarte, entonces debería estar preparado para ser asesinado a su vez? Ellos tomaron ese riesgo, eso es por ellos". Hubo un ruido como un crujido, Shizuo debió haber agarrado las hojas del suelo. "Y estás olvidando algo importante. No corro peligro contigo si eso es lo que te preocupa. Solías intentar matarme todo el tiempo, pero nunca lograste…"

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Casi te mato! Casi te golpeo hasta la muerte. Iba a hacerlo. Rompí los huesos de tu muñeca. Casi los aplasté por completo. Yo ... mierda... te arrojé en un pared de pantallas y te estaba dando un puñetazo, y ni siquiera podías caminar o defenderte. Me siento tan mal pensando en eso. ¿Por qué diablos me persigues? No me lo merecía ".

"Estás entendiendo todo mal". Su dolor de cabeza se intensificó e Izaya puso una mano sobre el lugar donde palpitaba. "Eso no fue tu culpa."

"Lo fue. Y ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó mientras te estabas muriendo de esa infección. Maté a un hombre para conseguir su collar. Lo arrojé a un árbol y le rompí el cuerpo, pero me cabreó tanto que ... Le arranqué la cabeza. Estaba vivo. Aún estaba vivo. ¿No lo ves? "

Izaya cerró los ojos con fuerza. Eso en realidad explicaba mucho del comportamiento de Shizuo. Las pequeñas cosas que Izaya había pensado que eran solo fatiga, ira y abstinencia de nicotina eran en realidad el estrés de esto. Tenía sentido y, sin embargo, no cambió nada. De hecho, sabía que no debería, pero le conmovió que a Shizuo le hubiera importado lo suficiente. Debe haber estado luchando con esto durante algún tiempo. "¿Te atacó primero?"

"¡Qué! ¿Eso importa? Te digo que le arranqué la cabeza a un hombre de su cuerpo y me preguntas si me atacó primero."

"Sí, ¿lo hizo?"

"No importa si lo hizo o no".

"Yo sé que atacó primero. Eso es porque no eres un monstruo. Shizu-chan, pasé mucho tiempo esperando que te metieran en la cárcel por asesinato. Incluso cuando me perseguiste, pensé con seguridad que alguien sería aplastado por tu ira ciega. Me hizo odiarte aún más por lastimar a alguien, pero luego estaba el hecho de que nunca lo hiciste y eso también me molestó. Lo siento por todo eso, incluso si esto llega tarde ".

Y esto también llegó tarde, se dio cuenta.

"Pero de todos modos, siempre me sorprendes. Quería que todos supieran lo monstruoso que eras. Te incriminé por asesinato, por lo que ahora también me disculpo," Izaya se rió entre dientes sin ninguna alegría real. "Pero incluso cuando te incité a convertirte en esa criatura terrible, no lo hiciste. Porque no lo eres. Y mira lo impredecible que eres, matando a alguien por mí. Sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es agridulce que hayas hecho ese sacrificio. Es increíblemente noble y un hombre cualquiera no habría podido hacerlo. Nadie ha renunciado a tanto por mí. No creo que nadie más lo hiciera ".

"Estás equivocado. ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar así? Lo que hice no fue noble." Shizuo maldijo en voz baja. "Asesiné gente. Con estas manos". Esas mismas manos golpearon el suelo de la cueva. El suelo se estremeció y cayeron sobre ellos motas de piedras.

Izaya se movió de donde estaba sentado y se inclinó más cerca. "Y eso está bien; somos iguales".

"No. No estabas allí. Yo—" hizo una pausa en sus propias palabras antes de cargar hacia adelante. "No puedo detenerme. Le arranqué la cabeza porque estaba enojado. Podría matarte, ahora. Podría arrancarte las extremidades. Eso no es — eso no es ..."

"Shizuo, no me harías daño."

"¡Por supuesto que lo haría! ¡Lo hice! ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¡Mira tu muñeca! ¡Yo hice eso!"

"Te incité. Quería que me hicieras daño. Difícilmente podría culparte por algo que estaba pidiendo, ¿verdad?"

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que lo hice y que puedo".

"Y sé lo que hiciste y que puedes, y eso no cambia el hecho de que no me importa. No me asustas".

"Izaya," Shizuo hizo una pausa y las arrugas continuaron. "Viste lo que hice. A toda esa gente. ¡Maté a algunos! ¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes miedo, ja? ¡Estoy jodidamente aterrorizado! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! No puedo parar. ¡Yo mismo! ¡Odio no poder controlarme! ¡Estoy aterrorizado de poder hacerte daño! ¡Pensé que te había matado! "

"Ahora vamos en círculos. Escúchame. No tengo miedo porque eso es lo más alejado de lo que siento".

"No. ¡No, no lo entiendes!"

Izaya esperó a que Shizuo se calmara después de su arrebato, escuchando sus respiraciones superficiales. "No me digas que no lo entiendo, está bien. Solo escucha, porque solo voy a decir esto una vez. ¿Me escuchas, por favor?"

"¿Cuál es el punto de?" Shizuo gimió. "No hay nada que pueda hacer. ¿Cómo puedo ir a casa? ¿Qué pasa si alguien me molesta? porque sabes que lo harán, siempre lo harán, ¿y si luego pierdo el control? Y entonces no puedo detenerme y termino lastimándolos. ¡Eso es todo lo que soy capaz de hacer! "

"Yo también pensaba de esa manera sobre ti, y te odiaba por eso. Pero estaba equivocado. Estaba equivocado, está bien".

La respiración irregular de Shizuo continuó e Izaya pensó que tal vez Shizuo no lo iba a escuchar. E incluso si era lo peor que podía hacer, podía convencerse a sí mismo de que era lo mejor. Podría estar seguro sabiendo que lo intentó, pero aun así, su pecho se contrajo.

Izaya sabía que tenía que intentarlo por Shizuo. No por él mismo, porque decir más sería revelar demasiado de lo que no quería abiertamente, sino porque Shizuo necesitaba escucharlo aunque no quisiera, porque si Shizuo se dio cuenta o no, quería ser llamado un monstruo e Izaya no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

Mientras las palabras que tanto necesitaba decir se formaban en sus labios, el terror se apoderó de su voz. Tragarlo solo hizo que se sintiera como si se estuviera ahogando con esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía decir algo cuando no podía admitirlo para sí mismo o no había sido capaz de reconocerlo por lo que era?

Tenía que hacer esto, pero ¿decirlo en voz alta? No podía. Fue imposible. Si Shizuo supiera, si esto saliera a la luz ...

Como si el hielo hubiera sangrado por sus venas, Izaya estaba inmovilizado. No pudo ni siquiera poner una mano sobre su pecho para reprimir el miedo nauseabundo y forzar las palabras. Tenía que decirlo, si no, entonces podría perder a Shizuo para siempre esta vez, y eso era incomparablemente peor de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Izaya se consoló en la oscuridad. "Sabes ... Lanzo la palabra 'amor' muy fácilmente". Izaya comenzó lentamente, pero a medida que las palabras se fueron apagando como si no fueran a ninguna parte más lejos, tuvo que ir más rápido o de lo contrario perdería el valor. "La palabra puede llenar mis pulmones y puedo decirle a todo el mundo que amo a los humanos. Y es cierto, que los amo. Los amo porque me fascinan. Los amo, y los amo, y los amo tanto que a veces estoy harto del sentimiento, pero todavía no puedo parar. Es imposible y me encanta aún más ".

El mareo volvió, pero tenía que terminar con esto.

"Y es extraño porque me di cuenta de que tú también eres humano. Eres dolorosamente humano. Incluso con lo ilógico que eres. Ah, pero por más que lo intente, no puedo incluirte con el amor que tengo con los humanos. No tiene sentido. No se siente igual. No puedo engañarme pensando que no significa nada porque entonces se vuelve doloroso ". Ese mismo dolor, una inquietud que no podía engañarse a sí mismo para racionalizar, apretó su pecho. Tenía que seguir adelante. "Nunca podré amar a un ser humano personalmente ... va en contra de todo lo que soy. Entonces, ¿cómo explicar cómo me siento? ¡Ah! No puedo decirlo correctamente cuando es tan fácil para mí decirle a todo el mundo que amo a los humanos; pero esta vez no puedo y es porque este no es el mismo amor ".

Estaba tan contento de que la oscuridad que los rodeaba pudiera absorber lo absolutamente aterrorizado que estaba.

En esos insoportables pocos segundos en los que Shizuo no dijo nada, el silencio creció y la ansiedad dentro de él también lo hizo. Su corazón, que había estado latiendo demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido, se sentía como si se estuviera hundiendo en arenas movedizas. Tenía que decirlo todo antes de dejar que se le escapara el valor.

Estos últimos días habían sido un infierno porque lo que sentía había estado constantemente en el borde de su conciencia, en el rabillo del ojo, esperando ser saludado. Estaba ahí en la oscuridad. Lo había seguido a través de todo y solo se había vuelto más fuerte. Izaya lo sintió ahora y lo asustó por lo que podría hacerle. Este había sido el monstruo sobre el que no tenía control y del que no podía huir.

"Es más profundo". Izaya se obligó a pronunciar las palabras. "Toma todo en mí. ¡Consume incluso todo el amor que tengo por la humanidad y está aquí! ¡Es demasiado y es doloroso, tan doloroso, y lo odio porque a veces siento que podría ahogarme! Y créeme, si no tengo cuidado, esta cosa dentro de mí podría destruirme. Es ... "Tragó saliva," me paraliza. Pero ... no lo haces. Nunca lo has hecho. Y no estoy mintiendo si eso es lo que estás pensando. No mentiría sobre esto ".

"... No entiendo. Te hice cosas terribles."

"Así como te hice cosas terribles también. Y además, puedo aceptarlo todo. Todo lo que odias de ti mismo, incluso cuando estás en tu peor momento, puedo aceptarlo".

"No." Su voz era plana. "No puedes."

"Puedo, todo y cualquier cosa".

"No hables esa mierda conmigo. Te arrepentirás en el momento en que te destroce."

"Pero no lo harás porque no podrías lastimarme a menos que yo te lo permitiera. Lo que hiciste allí fue para salvarnos. No fue tu culpa porque yo nos puse en esa situación. Puedes dejar de culparte y no te culparé si quisieras odiarme por lo que pasó. Porque hice todo esto más difícil de lo necesario para ti ".

Shizuo no quiso escuchar porque no podía creer estas palabras. Siempre se habían comunicado mucho mejor a través de sus acciones. A través de cuchillos, señales de tráfico, cortes, magulladuras y huesos rotos. Hablaba a través de la destrucción y la ciudad en ruinas que los rodeaba. Sus palabras nunca habían sido suficientes para contener lo mucho que se odiaban. Por supuesto, Shizuo no le creería ahora.

Con una confianza que podría retroceder en cualquier segundo, Izaya se arriesgó a lastimarlos a ambos aún más. Movió los brazos lentamente y el primer toque de contacto se encontró con músculos tensos tan sólidos como la roca que los rodeaba. Cualquier movimiento en falso y esto podría ser su tumba.

Se inclinó más cerca y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Shizuo y no se detuvo hasta que sintió el pecho de Shizuo contra el suyo. En la parte exterior de sus piernas, donde sus piernas se tocaban, estaba húmedo con tela seca. El leve olor a sangre, empalagoso de una manera que debería haber hecho girar su nariz, no le molestó.

"O si quieres lastimarme, hazlo ahora. Vamos, sigues diciendo que eres un monstruo, entonces demuéstralo". Descansando con la cabeza inclinada contra su hombro, Izaya se dijo a sí mismo que podía soportar cualquier destino que Shizuo estuviera dispuesto a aceptar.

Porque Shizuo no le haría daño y ese era el punto. Tendría que darse cuenta de esto.

"Siempre tratando de llevarme a mis límites, eh. Pero, ¿cómo puedes siquiera sentir que-" sus palabras se cortaron antes de salir duras. "¿esto para mi?"

"Porque lo tengo. Sé que no tiene mucho sentido para mí, así que ¿cómo podría tener algún sentido para ti, idiota?"

Los músculos rígidos se aflojaron un poco. Manos tentativas rozaron su espalda, pero en la vacilación allí, Izaya sintió todo el peso del significado.

"Si siempre te estoy llevando a tus límites, entonces es justo que tú también puedas llevarme a los míos".

"Izaya", dijo a modo de advertencia, pero Izaya nunca escuchaba las advertencias. El resto de las palabras se perdieron en la boca de ambos. Esta sería la forma más rápida de entender para Shizuo. No fue más allá de la suavidad de los labios e Izaya se apartó antes de sentirse tentado a ir más lejos. Pero había una diferencia en cómo esas manos descansaban contra su espalda y Shizuo aún tenía que apartarlo. "Idiota. Podría accidentalmente ..."

"Shizu-chan, solías intentar matarme antes. Debes pensar muy bien de ti mismo si crees que puedes hacerlo ahora cuando ni siquiera quieres."

"Hmm." Como su pecho aún estaba tan cerca, Izaya sintió la suave vibración pasar a él. "No te lastimé, eh."

Izaya no esperaba que esas manos inactivas contra su espalda baja lo acercaran más o que Shizuo empujara su cabeza contra la suya.

"Bien," dijo Shizuo.

La calidez en su pecho se expandió, y Shizuo no lo soltó por algún tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción: 
> 
> Este capítulo me hizo llorar a mares, espero que con la traducción haya logrado plasmar el mismo sentimiento que sentí cuando lo leí en ingles.


	42. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No estás usando pantalones."
> 
> No fue una pregunta.

Le escocían las manos por las cosas terribles que habían hecho; cosas de las que ningún ser humano debería ser capaz. Le picaban como si la sangre medio seca todavía se le pegara. No tenía derecho a sentirse reconfortado por Izaya. Sin embargo, lo tomó. Se aferró a ese cuerpo frágil. Quizás estuvo mal albergar este sentimiento. Sabía que debía dejarlo ir, pero no quería. No cuando podía sentir y saber que Izaya estaba allí para él.

El alivio calmó esa sensación de ahogamiento y disminuyó su culpa, fue saber que en su peor momento de rabia ciega, no había vuelto a cometer ese error. No había lastimado al que había estado tratando de proteger, y eso le permitió respirar mejor. Aún más profundo que el alivio fue la gratitud.

Izaya no se escapó. Ni siquiera en su peor momento. Todo lo que le quedaba era por Izaya: lo bueno y lo malo, Izaya estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo todo. Nadie más estaría lo suficientemente loco como para ir tan lejos por él después de que casi lo matara, o llamarlo humano, después de todo esto. Pero Izaya lo hizo, y nada de eso tenía sentido. Y como si toda esta isla no fuera lo suficientemente confusa, Izaya dijo que lo amaba. Lo hizo, ¿no? Eso era lo que estaba diciendo, ¿verdad? No estaba del todo claro, pero Shizuo sabía que lo que estaba diciendo había sido honesto. Izaya no tenía ninguna razón para hacer lo que hizo a menos que fuera la verdad. No había ningún motivo oculto ni trampa. En realidad lo decía en serio. Cuando debería haber estado aterrorizado por él, estaba dispuesto a ir tan lejos como para tocarlo.

En cualquier momento podría hacer un movimiento incorrecto y lastimarlo accidentalmente. Izaya había dicho que no podía lastimarlo, pero Shizuo no podía confiar en sí mismo para no hacerlo.

Izaya se movió, agregando un poco más de peso al abrazo, y Shizuo se dio cuenta de que debía haber sido una posición incómoda. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado porque había quedado atrapado en lo aliviado y bien que se sentía.

"Gracias", dijo Shizuo. No sabía qué hacer, así que dejó caer las manos a los costados.

Izaya suspiró levemente y se retiró por completo. En lugar de sentarse frente a él, se sentó a su lado.

Era imposible de ver, así que no tenía idea si Izaya quería algo de él, como una respuesta a su confesión. No tenía absolutamente ninguna experiencia con este tipo de cosas, pero imaginaba que tendría que pensarlo seriamente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de mencionarlo, Izaya habló.

"¿Supongo que no dormiste nada?"

"¿Eh? No, no lo hice. Sobre lo que dijiste antes ..."

"Deberías dormir. Tendremos que movernos de nuevo antes de que salga el sol".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás planeando?"

"Es hora de que realmente revolucionemos esta isla, ¿no? Por lo que nos están haciendo. Pero esta vez nadie más se involucrará".

Ante la mención de que nadie más estaría involucrado, la tensión repentina lo abandonó. "Sí, está bien. ¿Podrías decirme exactamente qué estás planeando?"

"Es mejor si no lo hago, por si acaso hay grabadoras de sonido".

"Oh." Eso tiene sentido. "Pero sobre lo que dijiste antes…"

"No tienes que hacer nada al respecto. No dije todo eso porque en realidad esperaba algo de ti. De verdad, no necesitas mencionarlo de nuevo, ni siquiera quería que supieras en primer lugar, piensa en ello como algo en lo que no tienes que pensar demasiado. Eso debería facilitarle las cosas, ¿verdad? "

"¿De qué estás hablando? Te daré una respuesta seria, pero no ahora mismo".

"No tienes que hacerlo".

"Lo haré."

¿Fue porque Izaya pensó que solo lo rechazaría que no quería una respuesta o porque no quería nada más? Bueno, por supuesto, Izaya es muy confuso.

"No te quedes despierto toda la noche pensando." Las hojas se arrugaron cuando Izaya se movió para acostarse. Shizuo palpó cuidadosamente alrededor hasta que encontró un espacio lo suficientemente grande para él. Izaya estaba de su lado y de espaldas, pero Shizuo pensó que simplemente no quería hablar más.

"Buenas noches", dijo Shizuo a la espalda de Izaya.

"Buenas noches." Regresó exhausto.

Mientras el silencio se prolongaba, Shizuo no creía que pudiera dormir en absoluto después de lo sucedido. Sus pantalones húmedos eran incómodos y le daban escalofríos. Bajo sus piernas, las hojas muertas absorbieron las gotas de agua. Era demasiado molesto y silenciosamente se los quitó.

Puso un brazo sobre su cabeza. Como si su mente estuviera dispuesta a torturarlo, la oscuridad escondía partes del cuerpo de repuesto; las extremidades que había arrancado. Se puso boca abajo y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos. Echaba de menos su apartamento con el futón junto a las ventanas corredizas y, a través de las finas cortinas, veía el omnipresente elenco de farolas y las luces cambiantes a medida que pasaban los coches. Echaba de menos esa vida sencilla.

Pero esa vida ya no existía. No había podido controlarse a sí mismo. Era responsable de su propio cuerpo y de sus propias acciones. Esta vez fue demasiado lejos. Lo que mejor recordaba mientras soltaba fue la ira maliciosa que lo alimentaba. Por todas esas veces que pensó que había estado preparado para quitarse la vida, nada de eso lo preparó para saber cómo podría vivir consigo mismo después de eso.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y comprimió los dientes. Un asesino no tiene derecho a una vida pacífica. Entonces recordó algo importante. Recordó a Izaya esperando ser asesinado por sus manos después de haber matado a ese hombre. Entonces Shizuo no había creído que Izaya mereciera algún tipo de paz por lo que había hecho, pero ahora si lo creía. Izaya había estado sufriendo todo ese tiempo, y Shizuo no lo había pensado dos veces ni le había ofrecido ningún tipo de simpatía. Se sentía mal por lo idiota que había sido. No había tratado bien a Izaya durante la mayor parte del tiempo que habían estado en la isla y, sin embargo, ¿le agradaba a Izaya? ¿Lo amaba incluso? Joder, ¿cómo se suponía que alguien iba a tomar eso?

Shizuo no se merecía amor. ¿No sabía Izaya que no había nada digno en él por eso? ¿Que no había nada bueno en él para devolver? No podía imaginar a nadie realmente feliz con él, especialmente si sabían lo que había hecho. Entonces, ¿qué quería Izaya? ¿No esperaba nada porque pensaba que no podían salir de la isla? ¿Qué pasaría si Izaya cabreaba aún más a estas personas y decidían hacerles algo peor? ¡Mierda! Cuando se acabara la medicina y se enfermara de nuevo, ¿qué diablos harían?

Su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente. Si Izaya se enfermaba de nuevo ... no habría un segundo milagro. Incluso si juntaran nueve collares más, esos bastardos no moverían un dedo para ayudarlos. Shizuo inevitablemente lo vería morir.

El pavor creció. Hizo que sus pulmones se sintieran mal y le faltaran el aire. No podía volver a hacer eso. Si Izaya moría, no quedaría nada de esta isla. Derribaría cada uno de esos helicópteros incluso si no tuviera ninguna posibilidad. Su ira se retorcía dentro de él, amenazando con estallar, mientras imaginaba el crujido y el ardor del metal. Se detuvo en seco, el miedo le heló las venas... si dejaba que su rabia incontrolable no se controlara.

No tenía derecho a tomar más de Izaya, pero lo hizo mientras se acercaba y se acercaba, necesitando saber que Izaya todavía estaba allí. Se suponía que debía detenerse ante el abrigo de Izaya, pero calculó mal el espacio entre ellos. Inmediatamente se retiró y esperó que Izaya ya estuviera dormido para molestarse con eso.

Shizuo se encogió cuando las hojas se arrugaron.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Preguntó Izaya.

Él no respondió, su mandíbula se sentía como si estuviera cerrada.

Hubo un sonido suave. El suelo de hojas se movió y Shizuo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Por su brazo llegó un toque tentativo que se arrastró a lo largo de su omóplato y no se detuvo hasta que sintió un ligero toque en su cabeza. Izaya le dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza antes de acercarse.

"Saldremos de aquí mañana, así que relájate". Sonaba tan confiado y seguro que Shizuo quería creerle. "Sólo un poco más."

Empezó a relajarse. Todavía había espacio entre ellos, y Shizuo acortó la distancia sin pensar demasiado en ello. Tuvo cuidado de no apretar demasiado fuerte, en caso de que la mano de Izaya estuviera en el camino, pero puso su brazo alrededor de él para poder sentir su espalda.

"No estás usando pantalones." No fue una pregunta.

"Lo siento." Logró decir.

"Eso está bien, pero estás usando bóxers". Allí estaba esa mano rápida y resbaladiza que se movió hacia su cadera. "Sí, lo estás. Eso no sirve".

Sin poder ayudarse a sí mismo, Shizuo resopló.

"Jaja, es broma", dijo Izaya alegremente, y las puntas de su cabello le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello.

"¿Está bien? ¿Para tu mano?"

"Está bien. Préstame tu brazo." Era más como si Izaya tomara su brazo de entre ellos y lo extendiera de modo que pudiera descansar su cabeza, como una almohada. "Hmm. Tu brazo está un poco duro. No es nada cómodo. Deberías pensar en levantar menos peso."

"Como si lo levantara a propósito." Sintiendo la ligera tensión en su propio cuello, cambió de costado a su espalda.

"Cierto. Supongo que se vería gracioso si tuvieras brazos flácidos. ¿Te imaginas?" Izaya rió disimuladamente.

"¿Por qué querría hacerlo?"

"Porque es divertido." Izaya volvió la cabeza. "¿Crees que puedes irte a dormir ahora?"

"Quizás. Si dejas de hablar de mi brazo, claro."

"Okay trato hecho." Izaya se movió para que él también se sintiera más cómodo. "Esta vez será mejor que descanses un poco."

"Sí, está bien. Buenas noches."

Era más fácil relajarse y ahora la oscuridad a su alrededor era normal, sin ningún truco. Dejó que el calor corporal entre ellos lo calmara aún más. A medida que pasaban los minutos pacíficamente comenzó a sentir la fatiga, se le ocurrió que accidentalmente podría patear, rodar o incluso moverse y despertaría a Izaya, pero no parecía que tuviera que preocuparse por eso mucho ya que una vez que Izaya se quedó dormido, se movió a su antojo. Por eso encontró una pierna sobre la suya.

No esperaba dormir realmente, pero se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho cuando se despertó sobresaltado por el sonido de un pitido. Izaya gimió junto a él y tomó el teléfono. Una luz nebulosa apareció cuando la abrió. Después de algunos intentos, presionó el botón derecho para apagarlo.

Debía de estar todavía oscuro porque no había luz entrando por las rendijas.

Se quedó en el suelo unos momentos más, parpadeando y sin estar lo suficientemente despierto para decidir levantarse. Entonces recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior y todo lo que quería hacer era volver a acostarse y dormir. No se sentía descansado en absoluto. Aunque Izaya tenía otras ideas, Shizuo encontró una mano en su hombro, dándole un ligero codazo.

"Está bien, levántate y brilla".

Shizuo quería decir que no era 'levantarse y brillar' ya que todavía era de noche, pero eso requería hablar de verdad. Se sentó y se pasó una mano por la cara.

La luz del teléfono iluminó la cueva y Shizuo miró perezosamente mientras Izaya revisaba sus cosas, moviéndose y poniéndolas en su abrigo. "Vamos a tener que viajar con poco peso", explicó. Izaya bebió de la botella de plástico de agua antes de pasársela.

El agua que bajaba por su garganta lo ayudó a despertar. Usar enjuague bucal hizo el resto.

Izaya comprobó su mano herida, desenredando cuidadosamente el vendaje y limpiando cualquier pus. Hizo una mueca mientras repasaba los puntos, y Shizuo no podía decir en la oscuridad si se veía mejor. Mientras Izaya aplicaba el ungüento, Shizuo se limpió las manos con desinfectante para manos.

Una vez que Izaya terminó con ambos lados de su palma, Shizuo sacó el último vendaje blanco y comenzando por su muñeca magullada e hinchada, se la volvió a vendar. Todo lo que quedó de los suministros médicos fueron los viales de vidrio.

Izaya deslizó la cremallera de su abrigo hasta la mitad antes de dejar que la manga se juntara en su codo y liberara su hombro. Shizuo le dio a su hombro el mismo manejo suave mientras administraba las inyecciones. Izaya le dio las gracias.

Casi estaban listos para irse. Empujadas a un lado de la cueva estaban todas las cosas que estaban dejando. Izaya estaba haciendo algo con la leña y luego se volvió hacia él.

"¿No estás olvidando algo?" Preguntó Izaya, y Shizuo notó lo que estaba mal solo después de que Izaya señaló. "No es que me importe, de verdad."

"Oh," dijo Shizuo, ahora consciente de lo poco que vestía.

"¿Alguna vez saliste de casa olvidándote de ponerte los pantalones?"

"No claro que no." Gruñó. Su rostro se volvió cálido mientras los buscaba. "Me habría dado cuenta."

Los arrojaron a un rincón y eran repugnantes al tacto: húmedos y duros, nada que ver con lo que habían sido antes. La sangre no se había lavado por completo, y Shizuo soportó el disgusto mientras se ponía los pantalones y se abrochaba el cinturón. Después de sentarse en ellos, pensó en ir sin ellos por completo, pero era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban y que seguía siendo suya, incluso si estaba arruinada.

Shizuo puso ambas manos contra la roca y empujó. Rodó unos metros. Escuchó los sonidos de la noche porque estaba demasiado oscuro para ver. Si había alguien ahí fuera, estaba tan quieto como los árboles. Su estómago lo avergonzaba, gruñendo de hambre, exigiendo atención.

Izaya se acercó a él con la pantalla del teléfono iluminada. La luz nebulosa fue suficiente para ver sus rasgos. "Dame eso," susurró Shizuo. "No necesito que te transmitas por toda la isla".

"¿Quieres decir si ven mi cara? Ellos también saben quién eres". Shizuo tomó el teléfono de todos modos. Quizás tendrían que usar máscaras, barro o algo. A Shizuo no le gustó la idea. Una vez que ambos salieron, Shizuo bloqueó la entrada de la cueva. "Además," continuó Izaya. "Eso no importará. Habrá luz pronto y tendrían que estar locos para seguirnos".

Excepto que había gente lo suficientemente loca como para seguirlos, hacer más que solo seguirlos.

"Esperaba que tuviéramos ayuda con esto, pero eso ya no es posible". En su mano tenía un palo del largo de un brazo. El otro extremo estaba envuelto en algo blanco. "Aquí, ten esto." Izaya pasó por encima del palo. El contenido de la bolsa de la cámara estaba bien apretado, pero Izaya logró sacar el mechero.

La llama atrapó las vendas sucias justo antes de que se extendiera el fuego. Izaya observó cómo se encendía el palo y luego prendió fuego a su propia antorcha con una gran sonrisa.


	43. rojo en negro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tan rápido como era Izaya, a veces no era lo suficientemente rápido.

Un mar de humo se mezcló con el cielo estrellado, arremolinándose en agitadas olas. Las hojas cerosas se quemaron y se encendieron en ráfagas lentas, había más humo que fuego a medida que se extendía. La corteza descascarada se agarró como papel, se hinchó como si respirara y se arrugara hasta convertirse en cenizas. Aunque la madera no se prendió tan fácilmente, fue solo por la gran cantidad de llamas que el fuego se apoderó de los árboles. Pero aún así, fue demasiado lento. No había brisa suave para pasar las brasas; sólo sus antorchas lamían los extremos de las hojas e incitaban al fuego que se arrastraba.

Los helicópteros aún no habían llegado e Izaya escuchó atentamente las palas del rotor. Se movieron hacia la orilla, cruzando su camino en direcciones aleatorias para no guiar a nadie en su camino. Aunque el humo era grande, el fuego no lo era, ya Izaya le preocupaba que el fuego se extinguiera antes de que pudiera esparcir la distancia adecuadamente. Más personas habrían resuelto eso, y con solo dos personas, solo podrían moverse más rápido para compensar la pérdida de mano de obra. Era imposible medir la cantidad de humo y el progreso que realmente estaban haciendo.

El calor se elevó con el humo, lo que hizo que su ropa se calentara y se encostrara con sudor seco. Unos pocos metros por delante de él, crudamente contra el negro circundante, Shizuo no se veía mejor. Cada vez que Shizuo se volvía, su expresión se volvía salvaje con las llamas parpadeantes y el humo, los ojos tensos sin el calor de la ira y el cabello despeinado por el sudor que se secaba antes de que pudiera rodar por su cuello. Fue entonces cuando se comunicaron sin necesidad de palabras, Izaya transmitiendo que estaba bien o que necesitaban cambiar de dirección.

Se desviaron hacia el lado donde tenían que cruzar un claro para alcanzar más árboles. La hierba alta y los helechos barrían sus pies y ocultaban los bordes de las rocas. La poca luz que tenían y lo que venía de arriba, permitía apenas distinguir las formas a su alrededor. Shizuo ya había cruzado al otro lado, e Izaya estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando escuchó un suave silbido de aire. Fue solo debido a los años esquivando proyectiles que pudo moverse tan rápido. El aire pasó volando y algo oscuro pasó junto a su hombro. Le habría golpeado la espalda si no se hubiera movido y chocó contra un árbol.

"Cuidado," advirtió Izaya mientras se agachaba y se dirigía a la cobertura de un árbol, la corteza se le clavó en la espalda mientras se apoyaba en ella. El perfil de Shizuo se retorció de ira cuando rompió la flecha y la partió por la mitad. Era obvio lo que pretendía hacer.

"¡No salgas!" Pero fue demasiado tarde. Shizuo ya había salido al claro y se había convertido en un claro objetivo permanente. ¡El idiota! Izaya tuvo que dejar caer su antorcha contra un árbol para poder sacar un cuchillo. Para cuando escuchó la segunda flecha, estaba tan concentrado en el movimiento de Shizuo que Izaya solo se apartó en el último segundo. Un dolor punzante le subió por el brazo. Su cuchillo cayó al suelo. Había sido una estupidez no pensar que no sería un objetivo por segunda vez. La flecha le había rozado el bíceps izquierdo unos centímetros hacia adentro, sin apenas llegar al hueso. No tuvo tiempo de detener la hemorragia cuando se dejó caer cerca del suelo y recogió su cuchillo caído. Con un salto rápido, encontró un árbol más grande para esconderse detrás.

"¿¡Izaya !?" Gritó Shizuo.

"Estoy bien, pero no te atrevas a ir a la carga". Pero, por supuesto, Shizuo no pudo escuchar. Un árbol se partió por la mitad y Shizuo se lo cargó sobre los hombros antes de arrojarlo a través del claro donde cayó a través de una línea de árboles. Como un animal que se dispersa entre los arbustos, su atacante cambió de posición y se escondió. "¡Shizuo, te dispararán!"

Para no volver a dispararle, Izaya también se movió y encontró un nicho a lo largo de una roca que sobresalía. Un crujido vino de delante de él, rápido como las malas hierbas que soplaban con el viento, apareció una figura saltando por el aire, con la ballesta preparada con la flecha. Golpeó granito cuando Izaya saltó sobre la roca y saltó hacia atrás. La figura oscura lo siguió, y sus cuchillos golpearon cuando Izaya fue empujado hacia atrás. Se hizo evidente quién era su objetivo previsto.

El suelo estaba irregular con rocas que sobresalían y habían hierbas altas, le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Este tipo era rápido, probablemente tan rápido como él. En cada mano, empuñaba un cuchillo largo y curvo. La ballesta estaba colgada de su hombro. Se agachó sobre una roca antes de saltar hacia adelante. Su camino se encontró con un árbol arrojado que esquivó con facilidad, no lo detuvo cuando llegó golpeando como una serpiente de dos cabezas.

Izaya tropezó cuando calculó mal su equilibrio sobre una roca suelta. Pudo girar su cuerpo lejos de la punta de un cuchillo rápido y desviar el segundo cuchillo con el suyo. Su hombro recibió el impacto del suelo y por un momento mientras se obligaba a abrir los ojos, Izaya vio las estrellas parpadeando a través de zarcillos de humo.

Rodó hacia un lado y se levantó de un salto, armándose de valor para el dolor en su mano mientras paraba dos golpes rápidos. Izaya no podía girar y huir o de lo contrario era arriesgarse a la posibilidad de que le lanzaran un cuchillo en la espalda, pero mientras continuaba siendo empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza, se dirigía hacia los árboles en llamas detrás de él.

Se adelantó una nueva forma en la oscuridad. Shizuo con todo el poder de un tren de carga empuñaba una roca como si estuviera hecha de papel maché y avanzaba con ella. El hombre se alejó de un salto y Shizuo lo arrojó donde aterrizaría, logrando derribarlo antes de que se pusiera de pie.

"Mierda, este bastardo loco y rápido," refunfuñó Shizuo. Pero como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que Izaya era el objetivo, Shizuo se paró frente a él. "¡Eh, tú!" Shizuo gritó. "¡Piérdete o tus huesos se esparcirán por toda la isla!"

No hubo respuesta verbal o reconocimiento que incluso entendiera. La forma en que la figura estaba de pie era encorvada, como un espantapájaros encorvado. Un hombro estaba levantado y algo posado sobre él los miraba, como ojos de gato reflejándose en la noche. Estaba vestido de oscuridad, su rostro estaba negro y cubierto con algo. La ballesta les apuntó con un movimiento rápido, una flecha ya preparada para soltarse.

Tal vez si Izaya no estuviera detrás de él, Shizuo lo esquivaría fácilmente, tal vez intentaría atraparlo como un idiota y terminaría con una flecha en la mano, o tal vez Shizuo se quedaría allí y lo tomaría, pero de cualquier manera, Izaya no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Sabía esto incluso antes de que la flecha fuera disparada y solo tuvo un momento para rodear a Shizuo y cortar la flecha voladora antes de que pudiera golpear su pecho. Los fragmentos de madera rebotaron contra su hombro y algo afilado atravesó su abrigo y rozó su piel.

"¡No te quedes ahí parado, idiota!" Izaya gritó justo cuando Shizuo gritó.

"¡Oye, podrías haberte lastimado!"

Se miraron el uno al otro con idénticas expresiones de molestia, pero por supuesto, su asaltante eligió este momento para lanzarse por ellos. Izaya se puso en posición, con el cuchillo listo cuando su visión dio vueltas cuando algo, la mano de Shizuo, agarró la capucha de su chaqueta y tiró de él hacia atrás.

"Déjame manejar esto," dijo Shizuo con aspereza, sus puños encontrando aire todo el tiempo, largas líneas finas comenzaron a aparecer donde estaba siendo cortado. Izaya sabía que Shizuo no sería lo suficientemente rápido para dar un puñetazo; Podía esquivar el peor de los ataques, pero cada amplio golpe lo dejaba abierto a un nuevo corte.

El fuego se extendió desde ambos extremos del claro, iluminando el área. Las espadas del hombre reflejaban luz y sangre. No tenía collar de metal alrededor de su cuello y sus rasgos faciales eran imposibles de leer ya que estaban cubiertos con una máscara que ocultaba toda su cabeza. No se parecía a un humano.

Necesitaban terminar con esto rápido. Antes de que saliera el sol. Izaya se movió para acercarse, para distraer al hombre para que Shizuo pudiera darle un puñetazo. Le dolía la muñeca cuando su espada chocó, estaba en clara desventaja en un brazo y ya sentía su cuerpo cansarse. La adrenalina solo podía ayudarlo hasta ahora. Un golpe atravesó su abrigo y se arrastró contra la delicada capa de piel sobre su clavícula.

"Dije que yo…" Las palabras de Shizuo se cortaron cuando la punta de un cuchillo apenas pasó por alto su oído. "¡Me encargaría de esto!"

"Son dos contra uno".

Shizuo tendría que aceptar esa lógica. Él chasqueó como una vez más su patada no conectó.

El cansancio estaba agotando a Izaya rápidamente. Solo había estado bloqueando hasta ahora, y por mucho que usara sus cuchillos en una pelea, sacar sangre nunca había sido un asunto simple. Pero cuando vio una oportunidad, cuando el hombre había atacado a Shizuo y había dejado su cuerpo en ángulo alejado de Izaya, como si lo rechazara como un regalo, Izaya golpeó con fuerza, apuntando a la parte exterior del brazo del hombre por encima de su codo. Excepto que golpeó una capa de metal que probablemente cubría cada centímetro de él. El traje de metal le dio una impresión discordante de que no era completamente humano.

Ese brazo forrado con metal azotó hacia afuera, golpeando con el revés con el mango del cuchillo en el pecho de Izaya. Tambaleándose y jadeando por una respiración completa, Izaya cayó hacia atrás y casi falla el segundo cuando el arma golpeó su cuello y barbilla. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de por qué. Shizuo había agarrado la otra mano del hombre y se la había retorcido. Tomó unos segundos prolongados mientras Shizuo luchaba con el metal, pero luego vino la fuerza aplastante y el brazo bien podría haber sido un juguete mientras crujía.

No hubo gritos, ni siquiera una inhalación audible. A esa distancia, sus ojos eran realmente humanos, brillantes y negros, el fuego en ellos se reflejaba cruelmente. La cosa en su hombro saltó. Se abrió como si tuviera alas, aunque, por la forma, no era ni pájaro ni murciélago. Shizuo se lo quitó de la cara y no había forma de que pudiera ver lo que pasaría.

El hombre movió su cuchillo entre dedos hábiles e iba a clavarlo en la garganta de Shizuo.

Tan rápido como era Izaya, a veces no era lo suficientemente rápido. Lo intentó de todos modos y gritó: "¡Shizuo!" Mientras aún estaba en el suelo, pateó para hacer tropezar al hombre. Su espinilla golpeó una placa de metal y el dolor le atravesó la pierna.

El hombre ni siquiera se movió y ya se había balanceado.

El terror se apoderó de su tráquea. Los huesos y músculos de Shizuo pueden ser fuertes como el acero, pero eso no significa lo mismo para el cartílago o la delgada capa de músculo de su cuello.

Algo se rompió. Se obligó a mirar y mientras esperaba lo peor, una cascada de sangre, y aunque había sangre goteando de su boca, Izaya no había tenido en cuenta la total imprevisibilidad de Shizuo.

El cuchillo estaba allí, pero entre los dientes de Shizuo donde lo había atrapado. No solo eso, sino que se había roto por la mitad. Escupió los pedazos, levantó al hombre más alto en el aire y lo golpeó directamente en la cara, rompiendo la máscara de metal que llevaba y enviándolo a volar. Escupió la sangre de su boca una vez más y se limpió el dorso de la mano contra sus labios ensangrentados. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Shizuo.

Izaya no se había movido de donde estaba de espaldas. Era dudoso que el hombre todavía fuera capaz de pararse y luchar, e Izaya estaba demasiado abrumado para hacer algo más que escuchar sus propias respiraciones irregulares y escuchar el crepitar del fuego. Los helechos que los rodeaban se habían inclinado hacia atrás y el fuego se estaba acercando a ellos, prendiéndole por todas partes. No tenía ganas de levantarse, no respiraba bien. También le pasaba algo en los ojos y se tapó la cara con el brazo. Se habría reído si eso fuera posible, si eso no lo ahogara. Era el humo, se dijo Izaya, haciéndolo así. Aun así, conocía la razón y sabía el alivio que sentía.

Shizuo se agachó junto a él. "Será mejor que salgamos de aquí."

Después de luchar para tragar, solo pudo lograr un estrangulado "sí". Se secó el escozor de los ojos y se alegró de que estuviera demasiado oscuro para ver si estaban inyectados en sangre o no.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Shizuo preguntó de nuevo. "¿Tu brazo?"

Esta vez Izaya asintió y tomó la mano que Shizuo le estaba ofreciendo. "Está bien." Se tapó el brazo sangrante con una mano, pero no pudieron hacer nada más que presionarlo con la manga. Le escoció la espinilla izquierda con la aparición de una contusión perversa, pero no fue tan grave como para obstaculizar sus movimientos. El humo comenzaba a llegar hasta ellos y, aunque su tiempo era limitado, todavía tenía que saber con certeza si el tipo se quedaría quieto.

La figura arrugada no se había levantado de donde estaba contra una roca. El humo se arremolinaba alrededor de su cuerpo y lo cubría. La máscara se había caído y había pedazos pegados a un rostro ensangrentado. Su nariz estaba rota y sus ojos se volvieron indistinguibles por la piel hinchada. No había forma de saber cómo era antes. Su pecho se movió en respiraciones superficiales y la criatura había regresado a su hombro. Era una cosa diminuta, una ardilla voladora.

Shizuo se acercó y se detuvo junto al hombre arrugado. El brazo que había aplastado estaba hecho un desastre. Por la camisa negra hecha jirones, Shizuo lo levantó, giró y lo arrojó más lejos.

"Ser quemado vivo es una muerte de mierda. Incluso si se lo merecía", fue lo que dijo en explicación. Revolvió recuerdos desagradables, pero entendió a qué se refería Shizuo. "Vamonos."

Ambos se volvieron y corrieron. Esa última pelea le había quitado más de lo que le quedaba. Ahora que la adrenalina se había ido, había una debilidad incómoda en sus extremidades mientras se esforzaba más.

Nuevos palos encendidos con fuego reemplazaron a las otras antorchas y volvieron a prender fuego a los árboles a su paso. Estaban más cerca de la orilla, no mucho más lejos.

Ese pequeño tramo parecía del tamaño de toda la isla.

Sus entrañas se revolvieron, pero no había nada en su estómago para vomitar. El aire lo llenó, pero nada parecía ir a los lugares correctos. Podría ir más lejos. Sabía que podía. Los puntos negros le impedían la vista. Estaba más que exhausto.

La orilla no estaba a la vista, pero podría haber jurado que estaban cerca. Le quemaban las extremidades y mantenerse al día era más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar. Una ráfaga, como olas rompiendo, inundó sus oídos y lo derribó. La antorcha en su mano se acercó insoportablemente a su oído.

Otro arrebato lo golpeó, esta vez más tranquilo cuando fue puesto de lado. Cerró los ojos por el vértigo y su flequillo fue echado hacia atrás. El intenso calor se disipó y el aire frío y quieto llenó sus pulmones.

"Mierda-"

Estaban en el agua, ¿verdad? ¿Estaban en la orilla? Ahí es donde se dirigían ...

"Izaya, oye, deja eso."

¿Qué? ¿Detener Qué?

"No te quedes ahí ..."

Pero eso no era arena contra su brazo, y su mano apretó la tierra y las hojas. No eran ... No, no era esto.

Izaya se obligó a abrir los ojos y no pudo ver nada. Pasaron unos segundos de pánico antes de que el rostro de Shizuo se enfocara, su expresión era demasiado borrosa y oscura para leer. La luz parpadeante solo lo hizo parecer preocupado...se había desmayado.

Esa no es la expresión habitual de Shizuo. Izaya sonrió, encontrándolo divertido.

"Izaya, ah, mierda, mierda, ¿estás ahí? Vamos. ¡Di algo!"

El cielo nocturno empezaba a adquirir un tono más claro, un bonito índigo. El humo era negro mientras se movía. Señaló hacia arriba y Shizuo también parecía confundido. Había mucho humo que no se podía ignorar. Pero necesitaban estar en la orilla. Izaya lo escuchó ahora, el poderoso batir de los helicópteros a lo lejos.

Los ojos de Izaya se enfocaron. ¡Mierda! ¡Necesitaban llegar a la orilla! "Shizu-chan." agarró el brazo de Shizuo. "¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!" Sus músculos temblaban, enfermos y poco dispuestos a cooperar.

"¿Qué diablos estás pensando, eh? ¿Correr así hasta que casi te desmayas? ¡La próxima vez dímelo en lugar de tirarte al suelo!"

"Sí, la próxima vez," dijo Izaya, con un tono frívolo y más como él mismo mientras agarraba el hombro de Shizuo y se ponía de pie sobre piernas inestables. "Vamonos."

"No, no lo harás", espetó Shizuo, enojado.

Un paso después, sus pies no tocaban el suelo e Izaya pensó que se estaba cayendo, excepto que lo levantaban y lo cargaban sobre el hombro de Shizuo. Esperaba dolor, pero Shizuo lo maniobró sin presionar su brazo. Era similar al ascensor de un bombero, pero cuando Shizuo comenzó a correr, con una antorcha todavía en la mano para iluminar su camino y pasando por los árboles, Izaya consideró apropiadamente cambiar el nombre por el ascensor del hombre de las cavernas.

"¿¡Shizu-chan !?" Se retorcía con miembros pesados.

"¡Como si pudieras quejarte después de un desmayo!"

"¡No me desmayé!"

Pero Izaya sabía a regañadientes que por este camino iba más rápido, así que se aferró a los escalofríos. Las formas oscuras de los árboles se difuminaron con puntas ambarinas. A través del pecho de Shizuo, el brazo de Izaya descansaba sobre los rápidos y poderosos latidos del corazón. Esta vez no se quejaría. Se agarró con más fuerza, cerró los ojos para mitigar el mareo de su entorno y presionó su frente hacia abajo.

Los golpes de los pasos se suavizaron cuando la tierra dio paso a la arena. Olas negras lamían la orilla. Pero no deberían ir hasta el final o se arriesgarían a que los helicópteros los detectaran prematuramente. "¡Para para para!" Él gritó.

La arena se dispersó cuando se detuvo. Izaya cayó contra un árbol. Inmediatamente, buscó en el cielo. Un helicóptero se acercaba a ellos por la derecha. No tenía que decirle a Shizuo que regresara.

"¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?" Shizuo tuvo que levantar la voz cuando el ruido se hizo más fuerte. "¿Derribarlo del cielo?"

Izaya había pensado en eso, pero si Shizuo fallaba, crearía más problemas si decidían ir tras ellos en lugar del fuego. De la bolsa que le cubría el pecho, Izaya sacó la elegante cámara. Había una grieta más grande en la lente, pero mientras miraba a través de ella, el zoom seguía funcionando. Calculó la dirección desde la que había venido el helicóptero y luego buscó en el mar cualquier forma.

Estaba demasiado oscuro en el mar de negro, buscó algún tipo de reflejo.

"Creo que veo algo allí", dijo Shizuo.

Izaya miró hacia donde estaba señalando y trató de encontrar lo que Shizuo había visto. Era sutil, pero había un ligero brillo alargado que no tenía nada que ver con las centelleantes olas. Lo comprobó con el zoom y allí, en el agua, estaba el barco que estaba buscando, negro contra las olas.

Izaya se lo mostró. La distancia era lejana, pero no tanto como temía. Debe haberse acercado más a lo largo de la noche como si anticipara lo que sucedería.

El helicóptero se acercó. Se presionaron contra los árboles que se balanceaban, pero pasó sin pasar por encima de ellos. Era muy posible que no supieran dónde estaban, pero Izaya se alegraba de que nadie les disparara. Se fue más hacia el interior y luego una nube oscura se dispersó por debajo del helicóptero.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" Gritó Shizuo.

Era imposible ver qué era en la oscuridad, pero Izaya tuvo una idea. "Es un retardante del fuego. Se usa para apagar incendios". Con suerte, Jakow y los demás ya habían comenzado a hacer sus propios fuegos, bueno, si no buscaban sus vidas debido a los carteles.

"Viste dónde estaba ese bote, ¿verdad?"

Shizuo asintió. El helicóptero se alejaba y ahora Izaya no tenía que gritar tanto. "Bueno, vamos a hacerle una visita".

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Nadaremos allí".

Shizuo le estaba mirando como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No hay forma de que puedas nadar tan lejos!"

"Sí, pero tú sí puedes."

Los ojos de Shizuo estaban oscuros y se clavaron en los suyos con total atención e incredulidad. La comisura de su boca se había llenado de sangre e Izaya tuvo el loco impulso de lamerla. Había media posibilidad de que él también pudiera salirse con la suya, sin mencionar la cara que haría Shizuo. "¿Ese es tu plan?"

"Sí. A menos que tengas una idea mejor."

Shizuo miró hacia el océano y luego a los helicópteros que se alejaban.

"Pero tenemos que hacer esto ahora antes de que se ponga más brillante".

Decidido, Shizuo se quitó los zapatos. "En serio, dime de inmediato si algo anda mal".

"Sí lo haré." Izaya estuvo de acuerdo, pero mientras seguía a Shizuo hacia el agua negra e imperceptible, la incertidumbre y los peligros acechantes estaban ahí. Izaya ya había tenido en cuenta todas las formas en que esto podría ser contraproducente por completo y, sin embargo, seguía siendo la única forma factible de salir de aquí. El agua fría subió hasta sus tobillos y continuó subiendo hasta que estuvo de pie hasta la cintura. "No planeo ahogarme".

Shizuo parecía afligido, lo cual era extraño porque rara vez lo hacía, como si estuviera luchando por decir algo. Él chasqueó y se tranquilizó con esa familiar expresión molesta. "¡Por supuesto que no! Las pulgas no se pueden ahogar, de todos modos. Flotan o alguna mierda."

Una ola le empapó el pecho, le dolió las heridas de los brazos y le dejó helado. Estaba poniendo más que su confianza en Shizuo y eso ya no era algo aterrador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERDONEN LA DEMORA  
> Estaba haciendo mi tesis.  
> Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo! voy a subirlos todos muy seguido porque estoy de vacaciones ¡YEI!


	44. Yendo abajo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellos pagarían. Si lo que pensaban que los videos de la isla eran realmente malos, entonces realmente disfrutarían de lo que él les haría.

Shizuo fue mordido por una repentina frialdad. Fue una conmoción después de la quema de humo y calor, y por un momento, le dio la bienvenida, disfrutó del resbaladizo alivio de estar fuera de la isla. Excepto que esto no se parecía en nada al agua cristalina de una piscina. No había nada que pudiera distinguir debajo o frente a él; el cielo nocturno apenas comenzaba a cambiar con el amanecer, ya que la luz del sol aún no había alcanzado su punto máximo en el horizonte, y el agua por la que se obligó a atravesar sus manos era una oscuridad negra sin fin que adormecía todos sus sentidos, encerrándolo, y luchando mientras nadaba a ciegas.

Contra su espalda había un peso presente, un ancla que sostenía su determinación y lo mantenía firme. No podía darse el lujo de estar agitándose en el agua cuando Izaya necesitaba que se concentrara y se dirigiera en la dirección correcta. Siguió un ritmo y nadó con brazadas medidas, permaneciendo al nivel de la superficie y sin presionar demasiado en consideración a Izaya, quien se mantuvo lo más cerca posible. Era difícil, las olas lo hacían desigual y, a veces, los desviaba del rumbo, pero Shizuo se movía a través de la corriente y cuanto más avanzaba, más manejable se volvía.

Con cada respiración, tenía un segundo antes de que su visión cambiara y sus manos empujaran hacia adelante y hacia afuera. Cada patada lo impulsaba hacia adelante y mientras hacía la brazada lenta, se le aseguraba de que Izaya estuviese seguro mientras aguantaba.

Shizuo persiguió lo que pensó que era una forma negra recortada del océano. Todavía era un nado largo y el cielo cambió lentamente, luego de una vez en colores apagados: un naranja descolorido que sangró en un azul profundo estirado.

Si se concentraba, podía oír el ruido lejano de los helicópteros. No había forma de saber cuánto tiempo había estado nadando y solo podía esperar que los helicópteros no regresaran y los encontraran en el agua. No habría nada que arrojar ni ser usado como escudo. Al pensar en las balas cayendo sobre ellos, Shizuo pateó con más fuerza.

Un golpe en su pecho llamó su atención. Respiró hondo y volvió la cabeza. "Sh-"

Redujo la velocidad, sin escuchar del todo. El grifo se volvió más persistente y Shizuo se detuvo. "Qu-"

"¡Tiburón!" Provenía del rabillo del ojo, una raya pálida casi tan oscura como el negro circundante emergió y se convirtió en una boca abierta. Para entonces estaba demasiado cerca, su mandíbula se abrió más en anticipación por el trozo que seguramente tomaría.

Su brazo ya estaba extendido hacia adelante y Shizuo lo trajo hacia atrás y sintió que su codo golpeaba algo sólido y afilado. Sin embargo, la fuerza lo hizo inclinarse hacia un lado, sin aliento y completamente sumergido, pero se giró para enfrentar a la criatura antes de que pudiera morderlo por completo. Sacó su brazo de la boca del Tiburón y golpeó a la criatura aturdida, enviándola de regreso a través del agua donde desapareció.

Izaya se había soltado solo unos momentos antes, y rompió el agua a su lado. Ese cuchillo estaba en su mano mientras caminaba. Shizuo abrió la boca para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero Izaya habló primero. "No-" se sumergió y pisó más fuerte. El agua salada se deslizó a través de sus palabras y brilló contra su labio ensangrentado. "¡No apartes la mirada de eso!" Se acercó más y parecía como si la bolsa que aún colgaba del hombro lo estuviera agobiando. "Podría haber otros". Izaya estaba demasiado pálido con labios demasiado oscuros. "Deberíamos estar espalda con espalda".

Aun así, Shizuo no iba a dejarle la espalda a Izaya, miró por encima del hombro , pero no vio nada en el agua turbia. La sangre fluía libremente de su brazo y numerosos dientes de tiburón estaban clavados en su piel, aunque todo lo que sintió fue un leve pinchazo. No podía decir si Izaya había sido golpeado, y no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo nadando con una mano.

"Oye, no te masticaron, ¿verdad?"

Izaya estaba mirando hacia otro lado. "No, estoy bien. Asegúrate de mirar abajo también."

Shizuo frunció el ceño pero miró hacia abajo y no pudo distinguir nada más allá de su cintura. Las olas aún tenían que revelar a la criatura. Podría estar en cualquier parte.

Lejos en la distancia, la isla estaba en algún lugar entre dos o tres kilómetros de distancia. El humo continuó saliendo y parecía que los helicópteros se habían movido más hacia el interior.

"Creo que se ha ido", dijo Izaya. Se volvió y notó los dientes y la sangre en el brazo de Shizuo. Parecía peor de lo que era, negro como el océano.

"Está bien. Me preocuparé más tarde." No era como si pudieran hacer algo al respecto de todos modos. Izaya se apretó contra su espalda y pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro. Esas piernas estaban aseguradas a su cintura. "¿Listo?" Preguntó y miró el barco que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

"Sí", dijo junto a su oído y se levantó más.

Hubo una clara desgana en su bíceps derecho cuando forzó su brazo herido hacia adelante. Pero tenían que seguir adelante, el barco estaba a su vista. Finalmente, podría hacer pagar a esos bastardos.

Solo una vez más se detuvieron cuando otro gran tiburón se acercó, los rodeó y se alejó nadando. Pero mientras continuaba, creyó sentir que algo pasaba por sus piernas, como la presión del agua de algo que nadaba cerca. Pateó hacia afuera y tuvo la satisfacción de golpear algo.

Fue solo cuando se acercaron al bote que Shizuo se dio cuenta de que no era pequeño como lo había imaginado al principio. Bueno, por supuesto que no podría ser, ya que tenía que haber espacio para un helicóptero. Debe haber sido más pequeño que la longitud total de la cancha de baloncesto de su antigua escuela secundaria y alto como un edificio de tres pisos. El barco estaba en el agua, tranquilo y sin luces. A estas alturas, los primeros rayos de luz estaban resaltando los contornos del elegante metal y Shizuo estaba mirando hacia arriba para ver si había alguien allí.

Consciente de su respiración profunda en el silencio, se calmó y nadó más lento sin perturbar el agua. No fue una sorpresa que no hubiera escalera, pero lo que estaba buscando eran ranuras de metal y pernos que pudiera usar para trepar. Izaya estaba un paso por delante de él y apuntaba a un área en el lado más alejado del bote. Nadó más cerca y en el incómodo silencio tuvo un mal presentimiento en el estómago. Podría ser que realmente no esperaran a nadie o que la mayoría de los hombres estuvieran en el helicóptero.

Llegaron a un lado y Shizuo agarró un cerrojo que solo tenía espacio suficiente para dos dedos. El peso contra su espalda cambió e Izaya se agarró con más fuerza. Justo cuando estaba saliendo del agua, una luz cegadora los rodeó. Incapaz de mirar hacia arriba y ver a dónde podía ir a continuación, se empujó y se precipitó hacia atrás con Izaya detrás de él cuando golpearon el agua. Un disparo sonó en el aire y mientras se hundía, una fuerza como un puñetazo golpeó su pecho. Todo el aire salió de sus pulmones cuando algo afilado se abrió profundamente en sus músculos.

No podía ver bien. Una luz tan brillante como el sol seguía cegándolo. Mierda. De su torso sobresalía una lanza negra del tamaño de una palanca. Lo había alcanzado un arpón utilizado para pescar.

No le había atravesado las costillas, pero cuando lo agarró y tiró, resistió. Tuvo que arrancar la lanza. Resurgieron solo por un momento, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a nadar en otra dirección, se disparó otro tiro, hundiéndose profundamente en su costado como la mordedura de un animal antes de que algo cayera encima de ellos. Se apretó y apretó a su alrededor antes de arrastrarlos bajo la superficie. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había grandes pesos atados a la red y era suficiente para enviarlos rápidamente hacia abajo. La red empujó contra el segundo arpón, forzándolo a rasparle las costillas. Sus brazos estaban inmovilizados a los costados y usó su fuerza para moverse y arrancar la lanza como lo hizo antes, sin importarle cómo hacía más daño al salir como al entrar.

Al principio, golpeó contra la fuerza de la red, pero mientras continuaban descendiendo a través de las profundidades, Shizuo trabajó sus dedos y piernas contra el metal para tratar de romperlo. Cuanto más avanzaban, más oscuro y desesperado usaba su fuerza para romper el metal. Se doblaba entre sus dedos pero no se rompía. Las uñas desafiladas de Izaya se clavaban en su hombro. Sus propios pulmones estaban asfixiados por su próximo aliento. La presión en sus oídos hizo que su cabeza se confundiera. Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera comprimido.

Al darse cuenta de que no sería lo suficientemente rápido para romper el metal, comenzó a usar sus manos y pies para tirar de la red, levantando y levantando hasta que pensó que tal vez esta red era demasiado grande, pero luego agarró el extremo de la red y la maniobró sobre ellos. Cayó abajo, y Shizuo pateó.

Por encima de ellos se movían formas oscuras, agitadas por el olor a sangre. Shizuo hizo a un lado a cualquiera que tuviera demasiada curiosidad. Se alejó de la luz, hacia lo que esperaba que fuera el otro lado del barco.

A través del terrible dolor en sus pulmones y el ardor de sus músculos, Shizuo nadó. Era extraño lo lento que se sentía todo, el peso de su propio cuerpo contra él y sus extremidades eran incómodas de mover. Se obligó a atravesar el agua, lívido, pero incapaz de hacer nada, luego pateó y golpeó el agua. Sus manos ansiaban agarrar el metal. Si hubiera tenido aliento, habría estado escupiendo maldiciones, pero tal como estaba, tenía los dientes apretados y la mandíbula bloqueada. Le ayudó a concentrarse. Ellos pagarían. Si lo que pensaban que los videos de la isla era malos, entonces realmente disfrutarían de lo que él les haría.

La superficie se acercaba con la promesa del aire. Cuando se volvió demasiado, perdió lo que tenía en los pulmones. Lo registró tardíamente, con pensamientos lentos mientras el agarre en su pecho y cintura se apretaba, luchando con miembros debilitados, y un segundo más tarde se aflojó y se deslizó como el agua que pasa sobre él. Shizuo se detuvo. Todo apretaba demasiado, demasiado podía estallar. El latido del corazón en sus oídos era demasiado fuerte. Esa superficie estaba tan jodidamente cerca.

Pero Shizuo se volvió y esperaba que Izaya estuviera allí, flotando detrás de él, pero ni siquiera podía ver sus propios brazos, y mucho menos a Izaya. Shizuo, ignorando los instintos de resurgir y la agonía de la asfixia, buscó a tientas el espacio que Izaya había ocupado y se aferró ciegamente al agua entre ellos. Se lanzó con todo el ancho de su brazo a través del agua negra, sintiendo con las piernas también la nada. Toda su ira anterior se hundió en algo enfermo, incorrecto e impotente.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde diablos estaba Izaya?

Shizuo no lo entendió. ¡Estaba justo ahí! No hacía unos segundos había estado apoyado contra su espalda. Habían estado tan jodidamente cerca de la superficie. Lo habrían logrado, entonces, ¿por qué lo soltó?

No. Sacaría a Izaya. ¡Izaya, maldito sea, por no decir nada!

Ignoró el ardor explosivo de su pecho mientras descendía una vez más y perseguía a Izaya. Sintió una ligera corriente contra su cuerpo y en lugar de luchar contra ella, lo siguió. ¡Joder, si pudiera ver! Si no estuviese tan oscuro, podría ver algo. Pero joder, probablemente ambos terminarían muertos como comida para peces.

Como para burlarse de él, un tiburón se deslizó, sorprendiendo su mano, y lo evaluó antes de pasar. Se desvió hacia la derecha, su curiosidad se movía y Shizuo se dio cuenta en su creciente abatimiento que aquí había una criatura que tenía ojos para ver en la oscuridad. En sus últimos momentos, antes de que él también llenara sus pulmones con pensamientos de gritos, se movió en la dirección hacia la que se había girado el tiburón.

Su mano rozó la tela y la apretó en sus manos para acercarla. Con pura determinación y deseo de vivir y llevarlos a ambos a la superficie, Shizuo nadó con todas sus fallas de conciencia.

Se abrió paso y tomó lo que sintió como el mayor suspiro de su vida. Izaya también estaba fuera del agua y cuando Shizuo lo enderezó, lo aseguró contra su hombro, no hubo una sola respuesta. Su pecho no se movia en absoluto contra el suyo jadeante. Su boca abierta brillaba con agua salada y saliva.

Sin respirar. Sin respirar.

"¡Izaya!" Dijo, estremeciéndose entre jadeos. "Hey, Izaya." Se tocó la cara, haciendo _tapping_ para obtener algún tipo de reacción. Lo sacudió y agarró los hombros de Izaya con fuerza. Lo acercó y lo colocó parcialmente sobre su hombro antes de golpear su mano en su espalda, contra la tela mojada e inmóvil. "Joder. Izaya, Izaya, estamos fuera del agua, ¿de acuerdo? Maldita sea ... Voy a estar muy enojado si no te despiertas. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Oye, pulga? "

Tiró de él hacia atrás para poder mirarlo de nuevo, a una cara floja que estaba inconsciente y no respiraba.

"Oh, joder. Joder. Respira, mierda, por favor, solo respira. ¡Izaya!" No no no. Mierda. Estaba desplomado de costado, con el cuello inclinado sin ningún apoyo. "No hagas esto. No lo hagas. Por favor, deja de hacerlo. No es gracioso."

Shizuo colocó dos dedos en la curva de su cuello, ya no podía prolongar la comprobación del pulso. Pensando en lo peor, el pulso lento, pero definido no fue en absoluto lo que esperaba. Echó el brazo hacia atrás con sorpresa.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo realizar la RCP. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera podía recordar las lecciones obligatorias que tenían en la escuela para estas situaciones de emergencia porque se había saltado esos días, en una cruel ironía, mientras perseguía a esta pulga por el edificio.

Pero recordaba en las películas ocasionales que había visto y en ellas solían tirar a la persona al suelo. ¡Pero este era el océano! Shizuo improvisó y se puso de espaldas en su lugar y colocó a Izaya encima de él, boca arriba sobre su propio cuerpo. Apenas se mantenían a flote, pero Shizuo necesitaba hacer algo para ayudar. Movió esos brazos flácidos fuera del camino antes de poner sus manos una sobre la otra en la parte superior de su pecho y presionó hacia abajo, con mucho cuidado de no esforzarse demasiado. Esperaba exprimirle el agua si podía.

Pero no parecía estar funcionando y levantó más a Izaya para poder inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo obligaría a respirar. Si Izaya no lo hiciera, Shizuo lo haría.

Girando esa cabeza flácida y pellizcándole la nariz, Shizuo respiró hondo y colocó su boca sobre labios fríos y húmedos. Respiró tres veces en la boca de Izaya. Shizuo se echó hacia atrás, esperando algo, pero aún así, su pecho no se movió por sí solo. Debe haberlo estado haciendo mal.

El sabor de la sal del océano y la sangre amarga de la muerte estaba en su lengua. Miró hacia el bote y nadó con cuidado hasta que estuvo más cerca, asegurándose de que la cabeza de Izaya estuviera por encima del agua. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras se agarraba a un perno y medio esperaba que la misma luz brillante los iluminara.

No pasó nada. Puso a Izaya sobre sus hombros como lo había hecho una hora antes, aunque esta vez faltaron las quejas. En lo alto había una ventana larga, y Shizuo trepó con tanto cuidado que no hizo ningún sonido. El silencio que antes le había puesto ansioso no era el mismo, y se oía el murmullo de voces lejanas. Probablemente pensaron que estaban muertos. Izaya podría estarlo.

La rabia se arremolinaba en él, reconfortante de una manera que sabía cómo actuar. Puede perder el control, pero enmascararía su actual impotencia. No, se ocuparía de ellos pronto, después de hacer todo lo posible por Izaya.

Las ventanas estaban teñidas o la habitación estaba completamente oscura y Shizuo vaciló antes de poner una mano sobre el vidrio e intentar abrirlo. No se movía y aunque hubiera sido más fácil romper el vidrio, Shizuo pensó que sería demasiado ruidoso. Se agarró a la repisa de la ventana y presionó el metal. Se abolló con más fuerza, tanto que su puño lo atravesó con solo una protesta sorda. Con eso, podría arrancar trozos de metal, empujarlos hacia adentro y atravesar el yeso antes de dejar suficiente espacio para ambos.

Se abrió a un dormitorio, vacío y oscuro con una cama deshecha y una mesa sencilla. Shizuo dejó a Izaya en el suelo, lejos de los pedazos rotos, antes de abrirse paso en la oscuridad para cerrar la puerta. Izaya apareció igual de apático y Shizuo se inclinó hacia él para comprobar su respiración y luego su pulso.

"Vamos, ¿qué haría Shinra?"

Mantén la calma, ¿verdad? ¿Quizás hacer una broma horrible? Luego solucionar el problema. Sí, no es de ayuda.

Shizuo probó las respiraciones primero, dando dos que hicieron que el pecho de Izaya se elevara engañosamente. Buscó su pulso de nuevo y esta vez fue más lento. No quería hacer compresiones en el pecho porque temía estropearlo y escuchar el crujido del cartílago y los huesos. Sus propios brazos y piernas le picaban extrañamente.

Trató de ponerlo de costado y el agua le salió por la boca. Si su corazón estaba latiendo, eso significaba que no necesitaba hacer compresiones, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué no respiraba? ¿Se desmayó o algo así?

"¡Izaya!" Habló directamente en su oído. "I-za-ya." Hizo hincapié en cada sílaba. Le dio la espalda, todavía inseguro, pero decidido. Al inclinar la cabeza, cerrar la nariz e inclinar la boca, Shizuo exhaló lo más profundamente que pudo. Observó con el rabillo del ojo la forma en que se movía el pecho de Izaya, y cuando Shizuo se movió para sentir el aliento en su mejilla, la exhalación cambió y se convirtió en toses agudas. Shizuo se inclinó hacia atrás para darle espacio, su propio ritmo cardíaco se duplicó y el calor inundó la ansiedad en sus miembros tensos y entumecidos.

Gruñendo, Izaya fue a su lado y se tapó la boca antes de estremecerse mientras tosía violentamente. El agua subió entre sus dedos y parecía que simultáneamente quería vomitar y toser y estaba luchando por hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Se puso de rodillas pero mantuvo la cabeza gacha y continuó con esa respiración temblorosa por su cuenta.

Shizuo vaciló antes de levantarse y agarrar el edredón de seda y colocarlo sobre el cuerpo empapado de Izaya.

Le tomó algo de tiempo recuperarse lo suficiente como para limpiarse la cara, dejar su mano contra su cabeza con aparente dolor y caer a un lado, pero incluso entonces parecía resbaladizo. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y vidriosos, recorriendo la habitación oscura antes de finalmente fijarse en Shizuo.

Shizuo estaba demasiado aliviado y agotado para decir algo, pero se agachó, sintiendo el material frío y húmedo de los pantalones de Izaya contra sus rodillas. El olor del océano mezclado con un toque de ácidos estomacales no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Esos ojos lo estaban evaluando, recogidos de una manera que solo Izaya podría estar después de casi ahogarse y tal vez un poco más grande de lo normal, pero bien dentro de todo. Y Shizuo, todavía luchando por no perder el control cuando eso era tan fácil de perder como el agua resbalando por su cuerpo, apenas podía esperar aceptar y creer cuando pensar lo contrario era tan sofocante como ahogarse.

"Estas sangrando." Izaya sonaba crudo y apenas audible. "Mucho."

No lo había notado, pero ahora que lo decía era asquerosamente obvio. Estaba la mordedura de tiburón que había sufrido antes, luego, a unos centímetros de su clavícula, había un corte profundo que goteaba sangre y, por último, una herida similar estaba en un costado de él, músculo profundo, pero de aspecto en carne viva.

"Casi te ahogas," refunfuñó Shizuo aunque estaba demasiado tenso emocionalmente como para poner una verdadera molestia en su tono. "Estoy realmente enojado."

Izaya tosió suavemente y se aclaró la garganta, su respiración ya no sonaba tan húmeda. "No te ves muy enojado."

"Estoy increíblemente enojado".

Izaya se rió entre dientes y se secó la boca con una manga húmeda. Estaba tratando de levantarse y cuando lo hizo fue suficiente como para desplomarse contra la cama, sin siquiera apoyarse en ella de una manera que fuera cómoda, todavía tenía la energía para parecer que estaba bien cuando no lo estaba. "¿Alguien me dio el beso de la vida? Qué dulce".

"Sí," Shizuo bajó la mirada hacia esos mismos labios que habían estado fríos e insensibles debajo de los suyos. Incluso sonreír con desprecio o cualquiera de las expresiones que Shizuo había sido tan rápido en despreciar era una mejor mirada que la que había deseado con tanto ardor hace una vida: apático y al borde de la muerte. "Si pudieras dejar de morir conmigo, sería genial".

Los ojos de Izaya estaban divertidos, pero genuinos. "Me aseguraré de no convertirlo en un nuevo pasatiempo mío, Shizu-chan, incluso pudiera ser entretenido si no fuera por mi propia cuenta."

"Bien. Entonces te quedas aquí mientras saco la basura."

Izaya hizo una mueca. "¿Qué? ¿Crees que puedes eliminarlos a todos por tu cuenta?"

"Sí. No estás en condiciones de quedarte solo por tu cuenta, pero ¿ahora quieres estar corriendo alrededor de los disparos? No va a pasar".

"Estaré bien en un minuto."

"¡Casi te ahogas!" Habría gritado, pero tenía la garganta apretada y, lo que es más importante, no quería que lo atraparan. "¡No mierda, hace dos minutos no respirabas! No. Hicimos las cosas a tu manera en la isla, pero ahora escúchame. Te quedas aquí".

A Shizuo no le gustó la mirada furiosa que Izaya le estaba dando, siendo un dolor y no entendiéndolo. Se puso de pie y miró alrededor de la habitación en busca de algo con qué envolver sus heridas. En un pequeño armario, encontró sábanas dobladas y rompió una en tres largos trozos. Tuvo que sacar los dientes de tiburón de su brazo antes de atarlo. Las otras dos heridas, en el costado y el pecho, eran incómodas de atar, pero la tela aguantaba y se pegaba a su sangre coagulada.

Izaya estaba luchando por levantarse y logró sentarse en la cama. Shizuo se habría sentido aliviado de poder moverse, excepto que Izaya solo lo estaba haciendo para demostrar que era un idiota. La bolsa de la cámara había desaparecido de su hombro y se estaba quitando el abrigo mojado. Hizo una mueca cuando deslizó su brazo por la manga, pero Shizuo se dio cuenta. Sin el abrigo, la herida en su bíceps sangraba constantemente. Ahora tendrían cicatrices reflectantes. Rompió otro trozo largo de la sábana sin apartar la mirada de él.

"Te vas a quedar aquí, ¿verdad?" Shizuo dijo rudo y bajo, era más una amenaza que una pregunta.

"Sí, sí", dijo Izaya de esa manera exasperante y fácil mientras examinaba su herida abierta.

"Lo digo en serio." Shizuo se acercó a él. "No me hagas atarte a la cama."

"¿De verdad, Shizu-chan?" Él se burló. "¿Esa es tu idea de un buen plan? Buenas habilidades de liderazgo. Por eso, como tan amablemente lo dices, hacemos las cosas a mi manera. Me dejas atado a la cama y luego, ¿qué pasa si alguien ...?"

Shizuo lo empujó hacia atrás para que estuviera acostado. No se había tomado en serio su amenaza, pero ahora lo estaba considerando, la frustración se apoderaba de él. Sostuvo la tela con fuerza en su mano, pero se controló y la pasó por la herida abierta. "Cállate", dijo Shizuo mientras trabajaba en asegurar la tela más limpia que las vendas en su propio pecho. "Ya te dije que estoy enojado. No tenemos tiempo para esta mierda."

Una vez que estuvo atado, Izaya estaba luchando por apartar la mano contra su hombro, haciendo esto aún más difícil cuando ya estaba demasiado débil para contraatacar y no podía ver eso. Solo tomó un brazo sin ninguna fuerza para sujetarlo. El colchón estaba empapando, el agua que goteaba y la espuma debajo de sus rodillas se amoldaba alrededor de sus piernas. No había sentido algo tan suave en más de una semana.

"No me interpondré en el camino". Izaya espetó, el calor detrás de su mirada lo desafió, y Shizuo recordó lo irracionalmente loco que podía volverlo. "También necesitas la copia de seguridad".

Algo en el pasillo se acercaba, voces que charlaban, y Shizuo puso una mano libre sobre la boca de Izaya, silenciándolo efectivamente. Es curioso cómo hace unos minutos había estado apretando esa boca para que respirara.

Izaya lo estaba mirando con indignación y Shizuo frunció el ceño. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, escuchó las voces y se quedó quieto.

Se inclinó más cerca de su oído y susurró: "Confías en mí, ¿verdad?" Después de una pausa, hubo una ligera inclinación ya que Izaya en realidad no podía hablar, pero tenía que haber estado escuchando. “Entonces prométeme que cerrarás la puerta y te quedarás aquí”. Se movió para poder verlo responder.

Izaya lo fulminó con la mirada durante unos segundos, y tal vez estaba pensando en discutir un poco más, aunque cerró los ojos y asintió de mala gana.

Su palma estaba tibia contra su boca, y le recordó cuando sintió frío, cuando Shizuo pensó que en realidad podría morir esta vez. Por eso necesitaba ir solo. Podría perder el control por completo y herir irrevocablemente a Izaya.

Se soltó y se acercó en silencio a la mesa junto a la pared. Sobre él solo había una lámpara que colocó en el suelo. No era tan grande como para que no entrara por la puerta. Shizuo le dio a Izaya una mirada mordaz mientras pasaba junto a la cama. Las voces se habían movido más allá de su puerta y Shizuo no perdió ni un segundo más, la quemadura de su frustración se desató rápidamente cuando abrió la puerta y salió al luminoso pasillo. Los dos hombres no tuvieron el pensamiento de reaccionar, su sorpresa y horror era tan grande, cuando Shizuo rompió la mesa contra ellos. Ambos chocaron contra la pared, el miedo y el dolor se grabaron en sus rostros sangrantes una vez que retiraron la mesa, y Shizuo se aseguró de que se quedaran abajo.

No se sintió nada mal mientras estaba lívido y desataba su ira reprimida. Se aseguró de dislocar sus brazos mientras ellos lloraban pidiendo ayuda y de repente dejaron de gritar cuando sus cabezas se golpearon contra el suelo. Alrededor de sus bolsillos laterales había bultos que revelaban pistolas negras. Shizuo rompió uno y agarró el otro.

Probablemente fue algo estúpido, pero volvió a la habitación en la que estaba Izaya. Dejó el arma sobre la cama. "Aquí. En caso de que alguien intente entrar, dispárales".

Izaya miró la pistola negra con disgusto, por lo que parecía, no se había movido para nada de donde estaba tirado en la cama. Ya no estaba ceñudo, así que Shizuo entendió que iba a escuchar. "Quizás deberías considerar usarlo tu mismo".

"Estaré bien con una puerta o algo", dijo Shizuo y se fue a ir antes de que tuviera la tentación de atar a Izaya al poste de la cama para que no se escabullera. "No te vayas." Cerró la puerta y corrió por el pasillo en la dirección opuesta a donde habían ido los hombres, sus pasos eran silenciosos y sus pies estaban descalzos. Arrancó una puerta de metal al final del pasillo.

A través del techo, se escucharon pasos pesados y Shizuo subió una escalera. Escuchó con atención, miró por encima de la barandilla y vio que estaba vacía. En lo alto de las escaleras, escuchó un disparo antes de que golpeara la puerta y la atravesara, fallando por centímetros. Bueno, tanto por un escudo.

La escalera se había abierto a un salón y un bar y sin dudarlo, Shizuo tiró la puerta y cargó hacia los muebles. Sus movimientos eran demasiado impredecibles para que las balas alcanzaran y Shizuo se escondió detrás de un sofá de cuero antes de ponerse detrás de él y patearlo donde estaba el tipo vestido de negro. El hombre apenas saltó fuera del camino y el bote tembló con el impacto, pero Shizuo ya tenía un nuevo sofá volando hacia adelante y este golpeó.

El hombre fue enviado de regreso, agitando los brazos y disparando al techo. Su cuerpo había abollado el yeso y Shizuo lo agarró antes de golpearlo contra la pared. Se disparó un nuevo tiro que golpeó el sofá junto a ellos. Shizuo sacó al hombre inconsciente del yeso y una bala alcanzó al hombre mientras Shizuo lo sostenía. Avanzó y otra bala impactó contra el cuerpo que sostenía. Al atacante probablemente no le importaba que estuvieran disparando a uno de los suyos.

"Aún lo mataría incluso, ¿eh?"

El hombre que les disparaba estaba temblando, se había quitado el casco y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, mostrando el blanco. Gritó algo que Shizuo no entendió, pero lo que sea que fuese, fue interrumpido cuando Shizuo le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Cada bala de fuego rápido golpeó el cuerpo entre ellos. El hombre estaba aturdido y escupía sangre mientras caía al suelo después de un golpe. Shizuo rompió la ventana tintada con la culata del arma del hombre y los envió a ambos fuera del bote. Arrojó las armas por la ventana tras ellos y no le importó comprobar si las olas se los comían.

A través del salón había una sala de entretenimiento con mesas de billar, dardos, cartas y un televisor enorme que estaba apagado. Un humo dulce y rancio flotaba en el aire. Todavía había bebidas colocadas en las mesas y trozos de hielo aún no derretidos.

Siguió adelante con una mesa de billar que había partido por la mitad. El aire estaba teñido de sal y el pasaje abierto tenía una cubierta para bloquear el sol y la lluvia. A través de un juego de puertas de vidrio, se veía un elegante comedor. Había dos baños a cada lado, las puertas estaban abiertas, y Shizuo se acercó al de su izquierda. Apestaba a orina y en una casilla algún bastardo no se había molestado en tirar la cadena. Shizuo habría usado su pie para tirarla, excepto que estaba descalzo. El otro baño no olía mejor, pero no había nadie escondido dentro.

El comedor estaba oscuro y Shizuo estaba contento de que cada mesa estuviera hecha de vidrio y madera para no tener que perder el tiempo pateándolos para buscar a alguien. En la cocina adyacente, el aire contenía restos de carne y platos cocinados, y le recordó su propio hambre reprimida durante mucho tiempo. Apretó el interruptor y el metal reluciente apareció en todas las superficies. Miró alrededor del mostrador principal antes de regresar al comedor y continuar hasta la terraza donde una piscina en miniatura brillaba hermosamente con los colores del sol naciente.

Pero no había ningún lugar después de la cubierta. Shizuo, confundido pero aún alerta, miró a su alrededor y vio una escalera exterior. Debe haber conducido a los controles de la nave. Alguien tenía que estar allí controlando el barco.

Saltó las escaleras, abrió la puerta de una patada y esperaba un arma en la cara o un hombre sentado en una silla grande y cómoda, pero todo el lugar estaba vacío. Tampoco había ningún lugar donde esconderse. Las paredes estaban alineadas con ventanas y, a lo lejos, la isla seguía arrojando humo ya que algunos parches de llamas aún no se habían extinguido y más allá del pico de la montaña, el humo venía desde atrás. Si eso ya se había apagado o no, Shizuo no lo sabía.

El barco tenía muchos interruptores y monitores y el volante tenía una taza de café al lado con vapor enroscándose sobre el borde. Sonó una radio, el mensaje estaba en inglés, incluso si era demasiado rápido y tenía un acento para que él lo entendiera, sí captó las palabras _"return"_ y _"over"_. Podría haber significado que regresaban aquí y Shizuo sabía que tenía que estar absolutamente seguro de que todo el barco estaba despejado. Tampoco tenía idea de cómo conducir esta cosa. Había más botones y palancas de los que tenía paciencia.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras de un salto. Esta vez tuvo más cuidado de revisar las áreas oscuras a medida que avanzaba y, afortunadamente, en un rincón oscuro, pudo encontrar una puerta que conducía a una estrecha escalera. El metal protestó mientras bajaba de tres en tres y la barandilla se doblaba en la curva inferior.

Maldijo su propia estupidez por no haber buscado a fondo el piso inferior donde había dejado a Izaya. Mierda, sería mejor que la puerta estuviera cerrada, pero no podía estar seguro ya que Izaya apenas había podido sentarse en una cama.

Estaba en silencio mientras examinaba el salón principal, los dos hombres estaban como él los había dejado. Cuando abrió la habitación en la que estaba Izaya, no hubo resistencia. "¿Izaya?"

La luz del pasillo atravesaba una cama que estaba húmeda y vacía, con sangre salpicada sábanas blancas y frescas. El metal de la puerta se arrugó.

Fue a la puerta más cercana y la abrió de una patada, rompiéndola y enviándola a volar. Era un dormitorio vacío.

Hizo lo mismo con los otros dormitorios, los baños, las salas de sauna y una sala de ejercicios donde la puerta se rompió contra un espejo de cuerpo entero. Una de las últimas habitaciones que quedaban estaba al final, marcada de manera diferente por palabras en inglés que no se molestó en leer. Se abrió a maquinaria complicada y metal reluciente en la oscuridad apenas visible. Había encontrado la sala de máquinas y en la oscuridad, Shizuo buscó un interruptor de luz. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon ante el olor a caucho quemado y productos químicos.

Aunque hubo un ligero zumbido de maquinaria en funcionamiento, Shizuo tuvo la impresión de que no estaba solo. Todavía estaba sintiendo la pared cuando escuchó un suave arrastre como botas raspando. El interruptor se encendió y las luces zumbaron arriba, parpadeando antes de iluminarse lentamente con demasiada intensidad.

Quienquiera que estuviera aquí se estaba escondiendo. La maquinaria ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio, una enorme masa en el centro y los lados, con muchos escondites. Shizuo no tuvo tiempo que perder. La puerta colgaba de sus bisagras y la rompió.

Ni siquiera se estremeció ante un timbre fuerte e inesperado y el movimiento de maquinaria junto a su cabeza. El zumbido creciente se hizo más fuerte. El sudor rodaba por su flequillo, ya que la habitación estaba notablemente más caliente. El espacio confinado era suficiente para caber en la puerta, y más allá de la esquina, el área estaba frustrantemente vacía. Otra máquina disparó ruidosamente y en el espacio entre dos máquinas zumbantes, un hombre vestido de negro se escondía con su arma lista. El bote dio un tirón hacia adelante, cobró vida y el arma que le había estado apuntando a la cara disparó por encima de su cabeza en rápida sucesión.

El bote se balanceó pesadamente antes de avanzar y Shizuo agarró el arma antes de que pudiera apuntar en su dirección. Se rompió entre sus manos y cuando el hombre comenzó a suplicarle en un idioma que no entendía, rindiéndose sin luchar, el piso se empapó de sangre mientras sacaba el cuerpo de su escondite y lo empujaba con fuerza hacia el interior. Piso de metal con huesos crujientes y cambiantes.

La maquinaria siguió zumbando a su alrededor. Sus huellas dejaban un rastro de sangre mientras se dirigía al puente del barco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> El barco es un yate de lujo y no voy a profundizar demasiado en su mecánica ni en cómo conducirlo. A menos que sea un fanático de los yates, no dude en decir lo que quiera.
> 
> En cuanto a Izaya, experimentó un apagón de apnea que puede explicarse más adelante (si no es así, lo agregaré a las notas del próximo capítulo). Pero digamos que si Izaya hubiera entrado en pánico y se hubiera asfixiado al llenar sus pulmones de agua, habría muerto sin la intervención médica adecuada. ¡Qué suerte tenía! ¿Y sabes cuántos videos de ahogamiento vi? Pfff, probablemente tantos videos humanos en descomposición. Dios, desearía que eso no fuera cierto.


	45. Falta de aire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya se habría reído si sus pantalones no estuvieran a la mitad de sus piernas.

¿Qué esperaba Shizuo, realmente? ¿Que Izaya escuchara y se sentara pacientemente mientras arriesgaba su vida por ambos?

Izaya puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, como si.

En el momento en que Shizuo cerró la puerta y se fue, Izaya luchó por levantarse. No importaba que sus brazos y piernas se sintieran como si hubiera estado corriendo sin parar durante días, o que un dolor de cabeza desgarrador le estuviera dificultando la concentración. Esto era simplemente algo que tenía que hacer.

Miró la pistola que Shizuo había dejado y, aunque prefería no molestarse con el arma de fuego, alcanzó el lugar de la cama donde estaba. El agarre era cálido y pegajoso. Izaya examinó el arma semiautomática, primero verificando que hubiera un interruptor de seguridad manual en la parte superior izquierda de la empuñadura, que lo había, pero aun así, no tenía forma de saber si el arma ya estaba amartillada con una bala cargada, o cuántas rondas tenía. Si bien la forma más rápida de averiguarlo sería dispararlo, Shizuo probablemente estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo e indudablemente regresaría enseguida. Sí, y eso le vendría excelente, ¿no?

La liberación del cargador estaba del mismo lado que el seguro, y presionó el botón, con cuidado de que el cargador no saliera demasiado rápido o se cayera. Lo dejó junto a él antes de trabajar en la parte desafiante: empujar hacia atrás la corredera del arma con una mano. Sin señalar nada que pudiera hacerle daño, se lo puso entre las rodillas y trató de deslizarlo hacia atrás. No se movía.

Se había educado a sí mismo en la mecánica de las armas, pero manejar una no era lo mismo y no podía estar completamente seguro de si podría disparar ahora sin el cargador dentro. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que no se deslizaría porque el seguro estaba puesto. Después de apagarlo, pudo deslizar la parte superior y salió una bala. La recogió del piso, la agregó al cargador y la guió para que estuviese todo en su lugar antes de amartillar la pistola y encender el seguro. Apuntando al agujero en la pared, probó el gatillo y, tal como esperaba, no se disparó.

Izaya, con una exhalación temblorosa, se levantó de la cama y descubrió que podía pararse. Sin embargo, en su primer paso se disparó un arma y pronto se dispararon varias ráfagas, fuertes y nítidas, al igual que la imagen de bala tras bala golpeando un cuerpo duro como el acero.

Shizuo no temía a la muerte. Era un toro que solo sabía cómo cargar contra cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino, encontrando cualquier arma que fuera empujada contra él sin pestañear.

Izaya perdió el equilibrio. Se agarró a la pared mientras sus piernas se cerraban como si tuviera hielo, enfermo por la imagen que producía su dolorida cabeza. "Mierda", siseó de dolor. "Vamos."

Dio un paso pesado y una vez que estuvo junto a la puerta, apoyó la frente húmeda contra la madera. Se hicieron varios disparos más y el suelo se balanceó cuando el yate se movió. Se apoyó más en la puerta para mantenerse firme. Esto ... no era nada bueno. Incluso estando de pie herido; sus piernas amenazaban con doblarse en cualquier momento. Estaba mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

Sólo unos segundos más, pensó. Y entonces estaría listo.

Agarró la pistola en su mano y esperó a que pasara el mareo. Con el repentino cese de los disparos, la idea de volver a la cama cruzó por su mente, pero sabía que mientras pudiera estar de pie y tuviera el aliento para luchar, no se permitiría el placer. Mantuvo el pulgar cerca del interruptor de seguridad, reforzó su resolución, que estaba mezclada con el dolor, y abrió la puerta a una luz brillante discordante. A su izquierda había dos hombres boca arriba y cubiertos de pedazos rotos de la pared de madera y yeso. Shizuo se había ido en la otra dirección e Izaya decidió seguir ese camino.

Sus pasos sonaban húmedos sobre los suelos estampados de mármol negro. Se quedó en silencio a su alrededor. Sin disparar ningún disparo, Izaya se movió más rápido, imaginando lo peor e ignorando el doloroso dolor en su cuerpo.

Al final del pasillo había una escalera que conducía hacia arriba. Izaya bajó el arma un poco más mientras subía el tramo de escaleras hasta el siguiente piso. Los agujeros de bala estaban incrustados en los paneles de madera.

El camino de la violencia de Shizuo estuvo marcado por los muebles rotos pegados en la pared y la barra en ruinas. Una corriente fría entró por una ventana rota y evitó pisar los pedazos más grandes de vidrio roto y las gotas de sangre.

Las puertas de madera se abrieron a un salón. Un enorme monitor enganchado a la pared era donde sin duda veían las transmisiones de video. La mitad de una mesa de billar estaba en el centro de la habitación y las bolas de billar estaban esparcidas por los pisos de madera. La habitación olía a sudor y humo de cigarro rancio, estaba crudo y era repugnante contra su dolor de garganta. A lo largo de la pared se extendía un armario lleno de botellas de cristal vacías. Los vasos rotos cubrían un rincón de la habitación. Anhelaba algo para su propia sed y tuvo que apartar la mirada de las botellas color ámbar transparentes. A lo largo de sus dientes el sabor a sal era pesado y se lamió el labio inferior, la textura se volvió tierna y áspera.

Tuvo un momento de aire fresco, miró la noche y el océano a cada lado de él antes de continuar a través de puertas de vidrio que se abrieron y cerraron con un suave clic. La habitación era bastante grande con elegantes mesas de madera y vidrio esparcidas por todas partes con sillas a juego. Su comida más reciente permaneció en el aire, una mezcla de carnes, especias y humo rancio. Se habían dejado algunos platos con restos de migas.

Izaya escuchó atentamente mientras avanzaba, con el arma apuntada y pesada en la mano.

Hubo un leve ruido, un portazo e Izaya se detuvo al escucharlo una vez más, esta vez pudiendo localizar que venía de abajo donde estaban los dormitorios. Esperaba que no fueran más los hombres que decidieran investigar ahora que el ruido se había calmado.

Izaya aceleró el paso, salió del comedor hacia la terraza y echó un vistazo a la piscina y las tumbonas antes de mirar hacia lo que tenía que ser la sala de control. Estaba sin aliento en lo alto de las escaleras y se apartó el flequillo húmedo de la frente. Puntos negros amenazaban la esquina de su vista y tuvo que apoyarse pesadamente contra la barandilla.

Solo un poco más. La isla estaba a la vista, pero pronto estarían alejándose mucho de allí. Tanteó con la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación vacía. Una neblina de luz provenía de las grandes ventanas. Se dejó caer en la silla blanca acolchada colocada frente al volante y colocó la pistola junto a una taza llena de café.

Con una mano sobre la peor parte de su dolorida cabeza, Izaya estudió los monitores, interruptores, botones y el acelerador dual. Era difícil concentrarse, incluso doloroso, e Izaya tomó la taza que estaba casi llena y tomó un sorbo de líquido tibio antes de considerarla potable y tragar el resto. Aunque solo tomaba café cuando realmente lo necesitaba, el sabor era de su agrado, rico y no cargado de crema o azúcar. Mientras dejaba la taza con un chasquido, la habitación no giraba tanto.

El yate no era del tipo que necesitara llaves, pero Izaya tuvo que averiguar cómo hacer que funcionara y, mientras probaba los interruptores y botones, no lo encontró tan simple como imaginó al principio. No había ningún interruptor obvio o botón etiquetado como inicio.

Mierda, ¿qué pasaría si vinieran hasta aquí y él ni siquiera pudiera iniciar la maldita cosa?

"No puede ser tan difícil", murmuró mientras volvía a examinar el tablero. Una pila de papeles se apoyó contra la ventana e Izaya los acercó. Las páginas inútiles cayeron al suelo a sus pies. Uno de los pocos papeles que quedaban era un folleto manchado con anillos oscuros que deformaban la primera página y, al hojearlo, Izaya descubrió que era una guía de mantenimiento para el motor, así como los procedimientos de emergencia. Estaba en varios idiomas y, aunque no había nada en el índice sobre el arranque del yate, alguien había dejado una nota adhesiva que sobresalía de una página que mostraba un diagrama en tinta manchada con números y flechas que indicaban cómo empezar.

Siguiendo las toscas notas y al ver que se encendían las luces, movió un lado del acelerador de doble palanca haciendo que el barco se moviera hacia adelante. Lo hizo de nuevo, pensando que se había perdido un paso cuando se disparó un arma y se produjeron dos rondas más, y después se hizo un silencio inquietante.

Izaya se apresuró y pronto el yate se balanceó inestable, luego se arrastró y aumentó gradualmente en velocidad. También hubo otros ruidos: helicópteros distantes, la radio sonando y pasos rápidos que se acercan. Izaya agarró el arma, su pulgar estaba colocado cerca del interruptor de seguridad.

No se había girado por completo en su silla cuando la puerta se abrió con un sonido de ruptura. El ruido lo hizo encogerse, la cabeza le latía con fuerza, pero Izaya no estaba tan alarmado porque las bisagras de la puerta se habían soltado, y donde había estado la puerta, Shizuo estaba parado. La pistola volvió al salpicadero y se llevó la mano a la frente.

No parecía que Shizuo tuviera nuevas heridas graves, aunque las más recientes tenían un rastro de sangre y sudor, líneas delgadas tan oscuras como venas negras.

"Tú-" Shizuo comenzó y vaciló, su pecho se movía con cada respiración profunda, la luz reflejaba el brillo del sudor allí. "¿Estás ... estás bien?" Se cubrió los ojos y maldijo. "¿Qué demonios? ¡Maldita sea, Izaya! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir su expresión exacta, pero Izaya estaba seguro de que Shizuo estaba enojado. Él también estaba preparado para ello. "Ups", dijo Izaya, en lo que sabía que era un pobre intento de aliviar la situación, "debo haber perdido mi camino en algún lugar entre la cama y cerrar la puerta".

Eso sacó a Shizuo de su estupor y se acercó, con pasos engañosamente silenciosos mientras estaba descalzo.

Debe estar realmente enojado. Pensó Izaya. Una pequeña sonrisa que no pudo evitar levantó sus labios. Ah, realmente lo hice esta vez.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir una disculpa a medias, a medias porque no lo lamentaba en lo más mínimo, vio la expresión de Shizuo mirándolo, la luz de la ventana ahora llegaba a su rostro. La ira penetrante que había estado esperando no estaba allí. No había duda de la incredulidad de ojos salvajes; era imposible pensar en ello como otra cosa, ya que Shizuo lo buscó en busca de heridas invisibles, convencido de que algo andaba mal, lo creyó con febril estupidez. No había duda del alivio que llegó suave como una exhalación estremecedora.

'Movimiento no autorizado detectado en la base 6.' Se reprodujo el mensaje en inglés. '¿Cuál es la situación, terminado?'

"Podrías haber muerto".

"¿Si?" Izaya igualó su tono anormalmente suave. "Y tú también podrías."

'Base 6— "

La mano de Shizuo atravesó la radio antes de que pudiera pensar en detenerlo. Izaya habría observado el daño excepto que los ojos de Shizuo lo estaban deteniendo. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué esperabas?"

Shizuo refunfuñó algo y centró su atención en la ventana que daba a la isla. Era difícil de distinguir, pero se acercaba un helicóptero negro. Si tenían mala suerte, vendrían más.

"Bastardos". Shizuo giró su hombro derecho, probando su brazo que previamente había sido mordido y ahora estaba volviendo a sangrar. "Ya que no me escucharás de todos modos, haz lo que quieras. Haces que me preocupe por nada."

"Oye, alguien tiene que conducir esto, y no es tan fácil arrancar. Supongo que habrías roto los controles mucho antes de siquiera averiguar cómo arrancar el motor".

Shizuo lo ignoró. Fue hacia la puerta y la recogió. La última bisagra se rompió con solo un tirón.

"¿A dónde vas? ¡Oye, Shizu-chan! Espera." Pero Shizuo ya estaba saltando por las escaleras.

Tal vez una disculpa hubiera sido mejor, pero Izaya no se había equivocado al respecto. Frunció el ceño cuando el comienzo de algo que lo hacía sentir peor lo hizo dudar de sí mismo, pero lo hizo a un lado para ocuparse de cosas más importantes.

Una grieta corría a lo largo de los paneles brillantes y algunas pantallas estaban rotas, pero por lo demás, parecía que todo menos la radio principal estaba funcionando. A través de la ventana había un mar sin fin, brillando a medida que el sol seguía saliendo. Tendría que estudiar el sistema de navegación, pero llegar lo más lejos era la prioridad por ahora. Detrás de ellos, el helicóptero se acercaba, el ruido era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser una preocupación.

Conociendo a Shizuo, probablemente estaba reuniendo cosas para lanzar al helicóptero que se acercaba. Fue una lástima lo de la radio porque tal vez había una oportunidad de negociar con la gente en el helicóptero que, muy probablemente, no tenía deseos de luchar contra Shizuo y solo estaban haciendo lo que se les ordenó.

Al final del tablero había algo que se parecía a una radio e Izaya agarró el brazo de la silla, lista para pararse y mirar cuando una de las pantallas del monitor parpadeó y se atenuó.

"Si bien las felicitaciones son ciertamente debidas, Orihara Izaya".

Izaya gimió. Esto era precisamente lo que más había querido evitar, especialmente ahora que se sentía como una mierda.

“Este no es el medio para ganar el juego. Detenga el yate y lo recogeremos en breve y lo regresaremos a la isla. El incumplimiento resultará en la eliminación inmediata. Tienes una oportunidad de hacer tu elección. Detente ahora y no habrá más daño en tu camino.

"¿No habrá más daño?" Izaya se burló mientras guiaba el acelerador hacia adelante y el bote aceleraba al máximo. No iban a volver. Regresar era una sentencia de muerte segura. Hizo que su cuerpo se enfriara. "¿Y qué hay de Shizuo? ¿O lo estaban dejando fuera a propósito? ¿No he ganado ya y Shizuo ya ha perdido? Entonces, técnicamente, ya no estamos jugando a tu juego, ¿verdad?"

Cuando la voz no respondió de inmediato, no es que lo esperara, Izaya se puso tenso, ahora imaginando que eso era lo que querían.

'Rendirse ya no es una opción. Te queda un minuto antes de la detonación.’

La pantalla cambió a una cuenta regresiva de sesenta.

'Juego terminado.'

A los cincuenta y siete, Izaya superó su sorpresa e irritación iniciales. Estaba enfermo y cansado al escuchar esas palabras. Detener el yate no hizo desaparecer los números. Izaya, con una mano sobre su frente, inmediatamente calculó todas las ubicaciones más probables de un dispositivo detonante y el tamaño del mismo y juzgó todas las opciones para cada escenario.

Sin saber qué tipo de bomba o su ubicación, la falta de información lo hizo pensar lo peor, y aunque sabía lo suficiente sobre las bombas, todo iba en contra de su favor.

Una explosión lo suficientemente cercana podría significar muchas cosas: el contacto inicial de una onda de choque tendría una fuerza similar a ser golpeado por un camión invisible o caer boca abajo en un cuerpo de agua desde una torre (mientras que Shizuo podría sobrevivir aunque su cuerpo sufriría daños irreparables), pero empeoraría a medida que la fuerza continuara, viajando en ondas a medida que la energía sería absorbida y luego se romperían los vasos sanguíneos y estallarían y licuarían los órganos internos; era una imagen especialmente repugnante lo que eso implicaba para los ojos, pulmones y cerebro. Entonces el calor freiría el cuerpo, la metralla caliente podría destrozar a una persona, y si la explosión contenía algún químico, todo el lugar sería un peligro. En ese punto, habría poco para distinguir de quién era la sangre y las piezas mutiladas.

Eso era lo que querían, ¿verdad? Animación y un buen espectáculo para disfrutar.

Cuarenta y ocho.

Mierda. Lo primero que tendría que hacer era ir a cubierta y buscar a Shizuo. Escuchó algo afuera y un momento después se escuchó un estruendo y un crujido de metal desde arriba.

Cuarenta y cuatro.

Las múltiples pantallas parpadearon y quedaron en blanco. La cuenta atrás se había detenido. Izaya se tambaleó fuera de la silla y fue hacia la puerta abierta. Contra la barandilla, miró hacia arriba justo cuando Shizuo levantaba una estructura masiva sobre su hombro.

Siguió una forma circular e Izaya comenzó a darse cuenta de que Shizuo había derribado el radar giratorio del yate, que era un sistema para evitar colisiones encerrado en forma de domo, y la torre de comunicaciones con las antenas conectadas a ella.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que acabas de destruir?" Izaya gritó por encima del ruido del helicóptero.

Shizuo saltó hacia el lado opuesto donde estaba la plataforma del helicóptero.

Izaya hizo una mueca y se acercó a la barandilla para seguir a Shizuo, aterrizando con pies inestables que lo hicieron tropezar y lanzarse hacia adelante. A pesar de que el temporizador estaba apagado, Izaya dudaba que eso significara que la bomba también lo estaba. Se incorporó, la quemadura en sus extremidades era aún más evidente ahora que corría.

La cubierta tenía muebles esparcidos que estaban destinados a ser lanzados contra el helicóptero, que ahora se encontraba a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana como para que pudieran dispararles. Quizás no había ninguna bomba en el barco y solo tenían la intención de dispararles con algo lo suficientemente grande desde el helicóptero.

"Están planeando volarnos", gritó Izaya.

"¿Qué?" Shizuo gritó después de lanzar el objeto en forma de cúpula. Luego arrojó un sillón.

"¡No tenemos tiempo! Hay un arma explosiva". Izaya se inclinó sobre un sofá de dos plazas de estilo antiguo que estaba de espaldas al helicóptero. Tuvo que volverse para presenciar justo cuando el sofá falló y se desplomó en el mar. La cuenta regresiva debe haber estado cerca.

Shizuo retrocedió hasta el borde del helipuerto. Corrió y arrojó la torre de comunicación y antes de que pudiera levantar algo más (lo que quedaba era el asiento en el que estaba actualmente), Izaya se inclinó hacia adelante mientras Shizuo agarraba el apoyabrazos y lo ignoraba.

"Detente, hay un—"

El resto de sus palabras se ahogaron tras una explosión. Mientras miraba hacia otro lado, no lo vio, pero sintió la repentina ráfaga que hizo que su asiento se inclinara hacia adelante. Izaya golpeó la cubierta con fuerza, su muñeca lesionada quedó atrapada debajo de él y lo sacudió con un repentino dolor adormecedor. El yate se balanceó violentamente como si una ola se hubiera estrellado contra él. Izaya permaneció medio debajo del sofá de dos plazas, pero el peso desapareció y se encontró apoyado sin haber movido un músculo.

Izaya se volvió más consciente. El rostro de Shizuo se enfocó. Hubo un leve zumbido en su oído, nada que alterara su audición, pero su cabeza ciertamente no lo apreció. Pero ... pero podía sentirlo. Estaban vivos.

En la superficie del océano, el helicóptero, bueno, lo que quedaba del helicóptero, estaba disperso y se balanceaba.

El silencio repentino fue duro. "¿Hiciste eso?" Preguntó Izaya.

Shizuo no respondió de inmediato, se había movido hasta el borde de la plataforma del helicóptero y estaba agarrando los rieles. "No lo sé", dijo pensativo. "Estoy seguro de que fallé. Lo que tiré estaba cayendo, así que, ¿cómo pudo haber golpeado?"

Izaya sintió que su muñeca demasiado caliente se encendía con un dolor punzante. Parpadeó lentamente mientras se imaginaba a los hombres en el helicóptero haciéndose estallar, o mejor aún, Shizuo sin saberlo arrojándoles la bomba.

De todas las locas e infinitas posibilidades, Shizuo había encontrado la bomba y la había arrojado al helicóptero. ¡Por supuesto! Nadie más que Shizuo habría podido hacer eso. Todos los que habían estado mirando probablemente estaban petrificados y cagándose en sus pantalones.

Izaya se rió. Se agarró el estómago mientras avanzaba. Oh, cómo su plan fracasó tan espectacularmente.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?"

Se rió más fuerte, disfrutó de este tipo de dolor y dificultad para respirar. "Todo", dijo Izaya cuando pudo recuperar la compostura. "¿Puedes creer que les arrojaste la bomba?"

"¿¡Qué!?" Shizuo rodeó la silla. "¿Era eso lo que estabas diciendo? Que tienen una bomba o algo así."

"Si." Se desplomó aún más y contra su piel desnuda, la superficie suave y afelpada era increíble. Izaya se alegró de que Shizuo no hubiera tirado la silla porque de lo contrario estaría tirado en la plataforma del helicóptero.

"Mierda. Mierda. Estaban tratando de ... jodido infierno." Shizuo se sentó junto a él con los codos sobre las rodillas e inclinándose hacia adelante. Los músculos estaban tensos a lo largo de su espalda. "Eso es todo, ¿verdad? Se acabó."

Durante un poco más de tiempo se relajó con respiraciones profundas. "Por ahora." Dijo secamente. "A menos que nos sigan para terminar el trabajo". Y de cualquier manera, no terminaría hasta que Izaya lo hiciera así.

"Mierda." Shizuo gimió, se inclinó hacia atrás y golpeó el hombro izquierdo de Izaya. "Lo siento."

Izaya negó con la cabeza. Su cuerpo se hundió y se inclinó hacia el calor junto a él. "Qué espectacular. Por supuesto, no habrían esperado que hicieras eso. Ah, ¿puedes imaginarte lo enojados y asombrados que deben estar? Sus expresiones deben haber sido divertidas. Eso fue increíble". Izaya se volvió hacia él. "Shizu-chan, eres un—"

Shizuo se puso rígido e Izaya se dio cuenta de su error.

"... tu brazo; es incómodo".

Shizuo soltó un chasquido y se levantó. "¿Dijiste que podrían seguirnos?" Hizo una bola con las manos y se las metió en los bolsillos. "Entonces vámonos. Antes de que se acerquen más helicópteros".

Ese momento de consuelo se había ido e Izaya deseaba no haber dicho nada. "Ah, supongo." La isla estaba detrás de ellos e Izaya no miró hacia atrás mientras se alejaba.

La silla del capitán era demasiado gruesa y elegante para ser particularmente cómoda para su espalda. Después de jugar con los controles de trabajo restantes, logró encender el piloto automático, aunque sin el sistema de navegación, Izaya no estaba seguro de qué dirección los haría aterrizar más rápido. Por lo que sabía, podrían estar dirigiéndose hacia más aguas abiertas, pero en este momento solo quería seguir adelante.

Abajo, desde su asiento, Izaya vio como una balsa inflable era llevada a la cubierta. Momentos después, Shizuo desapareció solo para regresar con tres cuerpos que dejó caer en la balsa. Dos de los hombres se recuperaron, pero no tenían medios para luchar con la forma flácida en que colgaban sus brazos, el otro hombre estaba inconsciente al juzgar por lo roto que parecía su rostro. Fueron expulsados del bote, literalmente, y Shizuo les arrojó algo. Entró y no volvió a salir.

Un toque frío en el hombro de Izaya y la palabra "hey" lo hicieron despertar de una sacudida, ya que no recordaba haber cabeceado.

Fue una botella de agua con la que Shizuo le dio unos golpecitos; no, no cualquier agua, sino agua mineral elegante en una botella de vidrio azul. Lo vertió en un vaso y se lo entregó. "Aquí. Encontré algunos analgésicos también si quieres".

Shizuo llevaba una camisa negra y un nuevo par de pantalones blancos que eran un poco demasiado elegantes en los puños. No solo eso, estaba impecablemente limpio con el cabello húmedo.

El agua era relajante e Izaya bebió la mayor parte de una vez. Leyó el recipiente de plástico que Shizuo le entregó y, efectivamente, Shizuo tenía razón. Se metió dos en la boca. "Gracias", dijo un poco sin aliento después de tomar otro trago y desde el borde de su taza, vio la ropa doblada y un botiquín de primeros auxilios transparente.

"¿Quieres ducharte o bañarte primero? Hay agua caliente".

Izaya parpadeó lentamente. ¿Agua caliente? Era tentador, pero no creía que tuviera la energía para levantarse y caminar hasta el piso inferior cuando lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Excepto que lo que debería estar haciendo era vigilar. "No, yo vigilaré y conduciré el barco".

"¿Vigilar?" Shizuo se burló. "¿Con los ojos cerrados?"

"Solo estaba descansando mis ojos".

"Claro que sí. ¿Así que te vas a limpiar o qué? Tendremos que cambiarte las vendas de todos modos y no deberías dormir con la ropa mojada".

"Mis pantalones están lo suficientemente secos".

Shizuo tocó su rodilla, el calor de su palma atravesó el frío de sus pantalones húmedos.

"Izaya."

"Estoy cansado. Lo haré más tarde."

En lugar de ser sacado del asiento, como medio esperaba, Shizuo solo le ofreció la mano. "Vamos."

"¿Qué?" Él chasqueó. Izaya realmente no quería hacer esto ahora, estaba tan agotado. "¿También te vas a unir a mí en la ducha?"

"Si eso es lo que se necesita", dijo Shizuo cerca de un gruñido.

Su expresión se puso tensa. "¿De verdad?" Dijo Izaya con el cansancio y mal sabor de su propio humor amargo. "¿Harías eso por mí?" Tomó la mano de Shizuo, cálida y sin una pizca de su fuerza, se levantó. Fue bueno que Shizuo lo tuviera agarrado porque lo repentino de ponerse de pie lo tenía mareado e inestable. "No importa." Ya estaba tratando de volver a sentarse cuando Shizuo no le permitió retirarse. "No me importa, no me siento tan bien".

Shizuo gruñó, pero cedió e Izaya temblorosamente cayó hacia atrás en la silla. "Al menos cámbiate y ponte ropa nueva, ¿de acuerdo?" Shizuo empujó la ropa contra su pecho. "Voy a conseguir algunas cosas".

Izaya se quedó encorvado sobre el tablero, tratando de evitar que su cabeza nade. Una vez que los puntos negros desaparecieron de su visión, Izaya levantó la pila de ropa y se puso con cansancio una delgada camisa blanca. Era demasiado grande para él con un olor dominante a flores artificiales, pero cuando entró en contacto con su propia piel fría, ya no pudo quejarse.

Moverse fuera de sus pantalones mojados y calzoncillos fue un desafío completamente diferente con una sola mano, y estaban por sus muslos cuando Shizuo regresó con un colchón demasiado grande que estaba tratando de pasar a través de un marco de puerta demasiado pequeño. La cama era tan flexible y Shizuo terminó rompiendo el marco de la puerta para que encajara. Izaya negó con la cabeza y se preguntó si durante uno de los trabajos de medio tiempo de Shizuo alguna vez lo habían despedido de una empresa de mudanzas.

La cama ocupaba la mitad del espacio. "Ahí," dijo Shizuo, satisfecho. "Ahora, espero que esta vez no te pierdas de la cama y termines donde no deberías".

"Genial," bromeó Izaya. "Si necesito más servicio a la habitación, me aseguraré de llamar al timbre".

"¿Si?" Shizuo se enderezó. "El único servicio a la habitación que recibirás es un viaje al hospital".

Izaya se habría reído si sus pantalones no estuvieran a la mitad de sus piernas. En cambio, sonrió. "Qué listo."

Shizuo no parecía impresionado. "Espera un segundo", dijo y se fue una vez más, y finalmente, Izaya logró quitarse la ropa mojada antes de ponerse unos pantalones cortos negros que eran demasiado grandes. Estaban con cordón y atados con un nudo suelto. Reclinado en la silla, con un suspiro, bebió más agua y permaneció inactivo con los ojos cerrados.

Shizuo reapareció con sábanas, mantas y almohadas limpias y con diligencia hizo la cama.

Izaya no esperó a que terminara antes de hundirse en la cama y su peso corporal moldeado en el colchón de espuma. Esto era mucho mejor que la silla.

"Oye ... todavía tenemos que limpiar tus heridas."

Izaya gimió desde donde se había sumergido bajo las mantas, pero extendió el brazo para que Shizuo no se ocupara de molestarlo más. Aunque no estaba mirando, sintió que le quitaban los vendajes todavía húmedos de su brazo que le dolía más al aire libre, Izaya contuvo su dolor mientras esperaba y se estremeció y el área fue limpiada y vestida. Le dolía la parte superior del brazo, donde había recibido el disparo de la flecha, mientras Shizuo trabajaba en él laboriosamente lento. Le tomó toda su energía mantenerse quieto mientras la herida se cerraba. Antes de que terminara, Izaya se desmayó.

Debió de ser un tiempo largo cuando la necesidad de orinar lo despertó del sueño. Un ligero escalofrío lo hizo temblar mientras se quitaba la manta de la cabeza. Estaba más brillante ahora y entrecerró los ojos a la luz. Shizuo se sentó en la silla del capitán y se volvió cuando escuchó el susurro de las mantas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?" Su voz era un poco ronca.

"No lo sé, ¿la mitad del día?"

Había una sensación extraña y familiar en su brazo y cuando movió su mano derecha, algo estaba adherido a ella. Lo levantó y vio el tubo transparente de una vía intravenosa que estaba unida a una silla plegable. Estaba casi vacío.

"¿Puedes sacar esto? Necesito hacer la segunda meada más larga de mi vida." Solo hubo un ligero dolor cuando se lo quitó y Shizuo no lo dejó ir antes de poner una nueva tirita sobre él.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Izaya estaba a punto de decir algo irritable porque diablos, no estaba bromeando acerca de que este era el segundo orinar más grande de su vida, pero cambió de opinión, "solo tírame los zapatos".

Sus zapatos estaban mojados cuando se los puso sin calcetines. Hicieron ruidos de aplastamiento mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero caminaba con más firmeza y Shizuo dejó de seguirlo cuando vió que no se derrumbó por las escaleras.

"Hay un baño en el comedor", dijo Shizuo.

El baño le picó la nariz y fue peor cuando cerró el cubículo. Definitivamente se sentía mejor ahora que su vejiga no lo amenazaba y cuando fue a los lavabos para lavarse las manos, se maravilló de su propio reflejo.

¿Cómo podía soportar Shizuo mirarlo? Bueno, no es que pudiera quedarse mirándolo antes de la isla, pero esto fue un mínimo histórico para él. Enfermo y horrible no eran suficientes palabras para describir lo mal que se veía. Si bien la mayoría de sus hematomas amarillo-verde-violeta estaban a punto de desaparecer, el resto de su piel estaba demasiado pálida. Su labio inferior se estaba curando de cuando se había roto. Pasó la lengua por la grieta y la hinchazón a lo largo de su labio. Saboreó sal y sangre.

Parecía que lo habían resucitado de entre los muertos. Quería ver cómo se veía mientras sonreía. "No está mal", musitó en voz alta. "Si te gustan los zombis". Se lavó las manos y luego se echó agua fría en la cara.

Aunque su cuerpo estaba frío, su rostro irradiaba calidez. Cuando abrió las puertas de vidrio del comedor, escuchó un ruido en la cocina adyacente.

"¿Shizu-chan?" llamó a través de la puerta.

Hubo una pausa y luego un bajo, "qué".

Izaya abrió la puerta y Shizuo estaba haciendo algo en una taza. Tenía los hombros encorvados hacia adelante mientras preparaba una bebida. No miró hacia arriba cuando Izaya pasó.

Al principio estaba tranquilo e Izaya estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba haciendo Shizuo cuando dijo: "Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez esa fue la meada más larga registrada, te tomaste bastante tiempo".

"Je. ¿Qué tienes un número exacto esta vez?" Preguntó Izaya.

Shizuo estaba sacando una bolsa de un estante alto. "Sí, tres minutos y cuarenta y nueve coma doce segundos."

"Buen intento. ¿Eso es té?"

"No, pero hay un poco de té aquí en alguna parte. ¿Quieres un poco?"

"Si, gracias." Izaya dio la vuelta a la isla de la cocina, se apoyó contra el metal liso antes de sentarse en el mostrador. Vio como Shizuo preparaba una bolsita de té de una lata de metal y la colocaba en una taza blanca y agregaba agua de un dispensador de agua eléctrico.

"Déjame adivinar, sin azúcar". Shizuo dejó la taza al lado de donde estaba sentado Izaya. En todo ese tiempo, Shizuo solo le había dado solo una ligera mirada.

"Buena suposición," dijo Izaya mientras observaba cualquier brebaje que Shizuo estaba haciendo.

El líquido en su propia taza comenzó a filtrarse antes de que Shizuo volviera a hablar. "Me preparé algo para comer antes. Hay muchos productos enlatados y alimentos instantáneos, pero encontré algunos frutos secos, cereales y barras energéticas si quieres algo fácil. También hay una olla arrocera si quieres preparar arroz."

Sin lugar a dudas, Izaya tenía hambre y se decidió por lo más fácil. "Los frutos secos y las barras entonces".

Shizuo se trasladó a donde había una despensa provista de comida empaquetada. Sacó una gran cartera de plástico y otras dos cajas de colores.

La taza estaba caliente en el asa, e Izaya sopló cuando la acercó. Era té de cebada y estaba demasiado caliente para beber, así que Izaya volvió a dejarlo.

La bolsa de plástico tenía imágenes de mangos, bayas, albaricoques y piñas, y Shizuo abrió la bolsa antes de verterla en un tazón y colocarla junto al té. Las barras estaban hechas de granos y nueces y Shizuo puso dos en el mostrador. Fue mientras abría una caja de galletas cuando finalmente notó que lo estaban observando. "¿Quieres un poco?" Preguntó mientras abría con cuidado el envoltorio de las galletas.

"Estoy bien."

"¿En serio? Aunque encontré la crema batida."

Había una nevera de caja y de ella sacó una lata de aerosol.

"Definitivamente no." Izaya hizo una mueca antes de tomar el cuenco junto a él. Comía despacio, pero era difícil cuando una comida de buen sabor pasaba por sus labios.

Shizuo untó meticulosamente capas de crema artificial sobre cada una de las galletas que comió. Hizo sándwiches de crema batida, torres de crema batida y pirámides de crema batida.

Era la primera vez que Izaya veía a alguien intentar comerse una lata entera de crema batida.

"De verdad, ¿cómo puedes comer todo eso?" Preguntó Izaya. "Sabe a productos químicos endulzados".

"No, este es el buen tipo de crema batida. Aquí, prueba un poco". Partió por la mitad su abominación más reciente: una galleta con chispas de chocolate cubierta con un montón de crema batida del tamaño de una mierda. Solo para complacerlo, Izaya lo tomó con delicadeza y lamió la punta de la parte superior. Fue un golpe de dulzura, demasiado abrumador para su propio gusto como para saborear nada más que una bocanada de edulcorante artificial. "¿Buen provecho?"

"De ningún modo." Sacó la lengua.

"Está bien, abre la boca."

Izaya hizo una mueca. "No, absolutamente no."

"¿Qué, nunca lo has comido directamente de la lata? Esa es la mejor manera".

"Por supuesto que no y si no me gustó un poquito, ¿por qué me gustaría un bocado entero?"

"Duh, porque es crema batida. Cuanto más, mejor. Mira". Shizuo agitó la lata antes de vaciar una cantidad digna de vergüenza en su boca y tragarla. "Delicioso."

Izaya no estaba del todo convencido. Sacudió la cabeza. "Pasaré esta vez." A menos que se lo estuviera comiendo directamente de la boca de Shizuo, no valía la pena el sufrimiento. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a suceder de todos modos.

"Haz lo que quieras." Se dio la vuelta y comenzó una nueva pila de pequeñas galletas cubiertas con crema.

"Qué," suspiró Izaya. "¿No vas a utilizar tus agudas técnicas de persuasión para tratar de convencerme?"

"¿No?" Shizuo hizo una pausa, "a menos que ... ¿quieras un poco?"

"Por supuesto que no."

"Bueno."

"Shizu-chan."

"¡Está bien! ¿Lo quieres o no?"

"Bien," dijo Izaya. "Pero no demasiado. No necesito que me llenes los pulmones con esa mierda."

Abrió la boca y se inclinó hacia adelante sobre el mostrador. Shizuo dejó sus propias galletas y se acercó. Con un siseo de aire, un montón de crema batida asaltó su lengua.

"¿Entonces?" Su expresión era expectante.

Izaya lo movió alrededor de su boca. Él sonrió. "Sí, es horrible. Verdaderamente atroz." Y lo fue, aunque tal vez estaba exagerando un poco.

Shizuo puso los ojos en blanco.

"Tomaré otro." Izaya sonrió y disfrutó la forma en que llamó la atención de Shizuo, una mirada firme que pasó de sus ojos a su boca.

Eso es correcto, Shizu-chan. Izaya se agarró al borde de la fría mesa, no apartó la mirada y tampoco Shizuo. La punta de su lengua trazó sus dientes inferiores. Olvídate de todo lo demás.

Tres largos segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que duró el silbido del spray. ¿Shizuo estaba tratando de matarlo? Izaya comenzó a sentir un verdadero arrepentimiento cuando la esponjosa crema artificial se volvió demasiado para él. Su rostro se arrugó e hizo una mueca cuando se derritió y se mezcló con su saliva.

Repugnante. ¿Cómo era esto siquiera comestible? Esta era la meada azucarada del diablo en una lata.

Escuchó un ruido e Izaya abrió los ojos y se fijó en la forma real, pero leve en que Shizuo estaba sonriendo. "Lindo."

Quizás valió la pena después de todo.

Pero primero tuvo que limpiarse la boca. El té de cebada ayudó a enjuagar el horrible regusto e Izaya sintió una renovación de energía mientras terminaba su comida. Bastaba con querer tomar una ducha.

Dado que cada puerta del piso inferior había sido pateada por alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlas (y algunas puertas tenían agujeros del tamaño de un pie), significaba que había una desconcertante falta de privacidad. Shizuo no había librado a ninguna de las puertas del baño de su ira y, por supuesto, las paredes de la ducha estaban hechas de vidrio. Entonces Izaya silbó; en una habitación trasera comunicada, anidada en el suelo, había un jacuzzi circular. La puerta de esta habitación se había encontrado en la pared, pero eso no quitó nada de su belleza. Un juego de interruptores tenía luces bailando para imitar el agua que fluye. Las paredes y los suelos estaban hechos de piedra blanca.

Enjuagó los lados de la bañera antes de abrir las perillas y probar la temperatura a algo no demasiado caliente, pero aún relajante. Mientras se llenaba la tina, Izaya fue a la habitación contigua para hurgar en los cajones antes de encontrar un cepillo de dientes sin abrir. Disfrutaba con cada cepillado lento de pasta de dientes de menta en los dientes.

Había pilas de toallas mullidas, dobladas apresuradamente, en un armario y puso una junto a la bañera. Se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha rápida, todo el tiempo con cuidado de no mojarse el brazo izquierdo. Botellas elegantes se alineaban en el estante e Izaya usó todo cuando finalmente comenzó a sentirse completamente limpio con el agua tibia y jabonosa que caía en cascada por su cuerpo.

Izaya cerró el grifo y dejó que el agua cayera al suelo mientras se dirigía a la bañera. Estaba casi lleno y las luces hacían que el vapor pareciera dorado y azul. Entró y se sentó en un asiento elevado con el brazo fuera del agua. Sabía en su estado actual que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, pero disfrutaba cada minuto jugando con los botones laterales, probando los chorros de agua y las opciones de masaje.

Suspiró, pero no satisfecho, ya que todo era demasiado fuerte para que él lo usara, incluso en la configuración más baja. El agua continuó agitándose a su alrededor, deslumbrante y salvaje, y sus pensamientos vagaron mientras observaba el patrón idílico de luces fluyendo contra el suelo. Las profundidades del océano no eran nada de eso, era un apretón negro y sofocante.

El comienzo del mareo invadió su cabeza. Estaba fuera del agua contra la cornisa. Por un aterrador segundo, el vapor no le dejó respirar.

Agarró la toalla y llegó a la habitación contigua solo para caer de rodillas frente al fregadero. Tosió y se estremeció. Su cuerpo recordaba el terror de ahogarse y su mente lo sabía mejor. Se había necesitado todo en él, luchando contra su desesperación natural, para no respirar el agua mientras sus pulmones estaban hambrientos de aire; sus ojos, muy abiertos y sin ver, se cerraron a la deriva: agua negra, negra que lo empujaba hacia abajo, tirando de sus piernas entumecidas cuando solo tenía la quemadura en sus brazos y ninguna fuerza para aferrarse a la única cosa que lo mantenía despierto.

Sabía que si se hubiera visto obligado a respirar, habría conocido la muerte. Habría jadeado en el agua y habría comenzado el proceso de ahogamiento, tragando más agua de mar en los pulmones empapados mientras su cerebro se apagaba, matándolo lentamente.

Solo el miedo a eso le permitió continuar tanto tiempo como lo hizo, ir más allá de sus propios límites y desmayarse sin exhalar ni inhalar. Su cuerpo recordó. Aunque su mente sabía que ya no estaba en el océano.

Izaya abrió los ojos y las baldosas blancas del baño estaban borrosas en su visión. Se quedó como estaba, con la frente apoyada contra las frías baldosas, mientras respiraba con dificultad y su corazón latía con fuerza. El agua se acumuló en el suelo e Izaya sintió que cada gota recorría su piel. Se estremeció y se obligó a incorporarse. Afortunadamente, su ropa descansaba sobre el mostrador e Izaya se acercó a ella y dejó que el bulto cayera en su regazo.

Mierda. ¿Desde cuándo era tan doloroso ponerse la ropa? Sus manos temblaban mientras trabajaba a través de las mangas apretadas, sus piernas se movían lentamente y los pantalones cortos se negaban a deslizarse sin arrastrarse con agitación contra su piel.

Cuando por fin estuvo completamente vestido, estaba sentado contra la pared demasiado cansado para moverse y el agua del baño había desaparecido. Le costó un esfuerzo considerable ponerse de pie, pero no podía descansar allí. El espejo no mostró nada de lo que sucedió, excepto que su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos un poco vidriosos. Izaya se abrió paso a través del bote apoyándose pesadamente contra las paredes.

De camino a la sala de control, encontró a Shizuo en la cubierta, tomando el sol. Él colocó una silla vacía e Izaya tomó la decisión fácil y se sentó con movimientos deliberadamente lentos. La silla chirrió.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Oh, sí. Fui un poco aventurero con el jacuzzi. ¿Lo viste? Es bastante agradable".

Shizuo chasqueó. Antes de que Izaya pudiera ser sermoneado, a juzgar por el profundo surco de sus cejas, respondió la pregunta. "¿Y tú? ¿Aguantando bien?"

Shizuo no dijo nada de inmediato e Izaya se movió en el asiento. "Sabes, si quieres hablarme de cualquier cosa, te escucharé, o si quieres que me calle también puedo hacerlo". Izaya esperó una vez más. Había pasado suficiente tiempo para que se preguntara si Shizuo había estado escuchando, pero luego escuchó un agradecimiento entre dientes, y aunque Shizuo no dio más detalles, Izaya lo dejó estar.

Se quitó los zapatos y se estiró, se rompió la espalda y aflojó las articulaciones. El sol lo golpeó en la mitad del pecho y, aunque normalmente se cubría o se ponía protector solar, Izaya no tenía ninguna de esas opciones y el sol estaba tentadoramente cálido.

El océano pasaba de manera constante, la corriente no era demasiado rápida y desde allí podían ver cualquier cosa por delante del barco. Bueno, no es que Shizuo estuviera mirando mientras tenía un brazo sobre los ojos. No estaba dormido o reconfortado, ya que sus brazos se ponían tensos o se movía bruscamente, la silla crujía cada vez.

Izaya se mordió la lengua. Por ahora, le daría a Shizuo su silencio, pero si se alejaba más, Izaya no lo dejaría. Sus pensamientos se centraron en cómo podría llevar a Shizuo a un lugar mejor. Poco después se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acuerdo, si quieres más información sobre lo que le pasó a Izaya, aquí tienes:
> 
> [Después de estar en el agua durante un período prolongado de tiempo, el desmayo por apnea o el desmayo en apnea, es una pérdida del conocimiento durante un ascenso a la superficie después de contener la respiración demasiado tiempo y esta es una reacción a la pérdida de oxígeno para el cerebro (hipoxia cerebral). Una vez que una persona se desmaya, su cuerpo ha perdido el control corporal voluntario y comenzará a ahogarse, pero un reflejo protector que protege las vías respiratorias es el laringoespasmo, que es una contracción muscular involuntaria que cierra la laringe y evita que el agua ingrese a los pulmones. Pero esto no dura y se relajará una vez más y se abrirá cuando el cerebro comience a morir; por lo tanto, si todavía está bajo el agua, el ahogamiento continuará a medida que los pulmones se llenen de agua y el laringoespasmo continúe una vez más, aunque es más corto (la supervivencia es muy poco probable en esta etapa) pero si resurgió antes de ese punto de ahogamiento, cuando la laringe se relaja, el aire puede pasar y posiblemente revivir a la persona.]


	46. Conjurado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Más bajo. Más bajo. Mucho más bajo. Sí ... eso es bueno. Realmente bueno."

Hacía más calor de lo que pensaba, con el sol cayendo directamente sobre su cuerpo y el sudor cayendo por su espalda, estaba atrapado en calor bajo su camisa negra cuando normalmente esto sería agradable. El sillón crujió cuando se puso boca abajo, pero se olvidó de las heridas a lo largo de su torso que estallaron con un dolor sordo. Le recordó que no había hecho un buen trabajo arreglándose. Se puso de lado, apoyó la cabeza en el brazo y sintió el viento.

Este ángulo le permitió ver más allá de las rejas, pero el océano aparentemente continuaba interminablemente. Agua por millas y millas. La superficie de la piscina a sus pies era cegadora y deseaba tener todavía sus gafas de sol. No tenía ni idea de cuándo o dónde los había perdido.

Aunque sin duda estaba cansado, Shizuo estaba inquieto. Pensaba que todavía era inseguro, que si cerraba los ojos durante demasiado tiempo, podrían perder el destino que se encontrara en su camino, o que podría haber barcos siguiéndolos, esta inquietud era algo sobre lo que no tenía control, era allí arrastrándose a lo largo de sus huesos, escondido y rebelde, un monstruo en sus venas.

Shizuo se volvió una vez más y cuando miró hacia afuera, junto a él estaba Izaya, incluso exhalaba suavemente mientras dormía. La humedad de su flequillo se había secado casi por completo y fue empujado hacia atrás por la continua brisa. Estaba a gusto. Con sus moretones ya no tan abismales, se veía más saludable, más brillante. La luz del sol sobre su piel lo hacía parecer vivo y sonrojado, más caliente y su piel se quejaría de quemaduras de sol si no se movía.

Sin querer perturbar su sueño, Shizuo fue a buscar uno de esos grandes paraguas que bloquean el sol. Ya había encontrado un cobertizo para guardar equipos al aire libre, aunque en ese momento solo había mirado adentro por un segundo. Esta vez, al entrar, vio los arpones y las redes. La puerta de metal se dobló antes de que él se diera cuenta, y el humor de Shizuo se agrió. Enganchados a la pared había sombrillas azules y blancas, y apilados en un estante inferior había chalecos salvavidas y balsas inflables. A lo largo de una pared se veían cañas de pescar y sus equipos.

Le tomó algunos intentos encontrar exactamente dónde colocar el paraguas, ya que no había sabido mirar el piso de madera directamente, pero una vez que lo descubrió y tuvo sombra para Izaya, Shizuo no pudo permanecer sentado por más tiempo. Era incómodo para sus extremidades e imposible ignorar la sensación de estancamiento tenso. Esperaba que fuera posible distraerse.

Regresó al cobertizo que estaba abastecido con todo lo que podía imaginar que necesitaría para lo que tenía en mente. Escogió la caña de pescar más resistente y simple. Un hilo de pescar ya estaba listo, un señuelo morado falso en forma de pez estaba unido con finas serpentinas que ocultaban el anzuelo.

Probablemente era lo suficientemente bueno, no es que pudiera estar completamente seguro considerando que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pescaba. Los pocos veranos que sus padres lo habían llevado a él y a Kasuka fuera de la ciudad, antes de que su fuerza se convirtiera en un problema, volvieron a él. Shizuo casi había olvidado el recuerdo de mostrarle a Kasuka cómo lanzar, atar el anzuelo o mover la línea. Recordó la anticipación de atrapar algo, el agarre sudoroso en su mano, la tensión en sus brazos para mantenerse quieto, y luego la impaciencia aturdidora después de media hora sin nada y volviéndose para ver a Kasuka, en silencio y mirándolo como si esperaba algo, presentar el pescado que había pescado. Recordó haberse enojado y saltar al río para jugar y levantar piedras para ver cualquier cangrejo de río.

Shizuo miró la línea donde se encontraba con el agua. Este era un poco diferente ya que tenía pesos y la línea se había hundido más de lo que podía ver. El barco avanzaba a un ritmo constante, deslizándose, lo que no perturbaba demasiado el agua en cierta medida. No sabía si eso significaba que asustaría a algún pez. Esperó un rato, primero con calma y luego con agitación.

Mierda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

En ese entonces no tenía paciencia para pescar. Tampoco parecía que hubiera crecido tanto para hacerlo ahora. Estaba intentando algo que era imposible. Como si pudiera pescar un maldito atún.

Shizuo, con una larga inhalación, dejó caer la caña de pescar en un portacañas en el costado del bote. Dio un paso atrás, se paseó y se sentó en su silla. Hacía demasiado calor para estar al sol. Junto a él había una hielera que de alguna manera estaba en funcionamiento y llena de botellas de agua y latas de cerveza. Se bebió la mayor parte de una botella de agua antes de verter el resto sobre su cabeza.

Cerró la tapa un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía. La mano de Izaya se crispó ante el ruido, su rostro se tensó antes de suavizarse. No se despertó.

Shizuo se echó hacia atrás, manteniendo un pie en el sillón y el otro fuera. Ambos brazos estaban sueltos a los lados. Dado que la sombra estaba principalmente en Izaya, la luz del sol estaba caliente en su lado izquierdo, y Shizuo acercó su silla a la sombra. Tuvo cuidado de no arrastrarlo por la cubierta.

Trató de cerrar los ojos durante un período prolongado y le resultó imposible. Sin mucho que mirar, volvió la cabeza. No podía ver los vendajes que cubrían la muñeca y la palma de Izaya. Y no importa con qué frecuencia lo trató, todavía lo hizo pensar en lo que había hecho. Estuvo a punto de aplastar esa muñeca como si fuera un letrero de la calle. Pero de alguna manera se había detenido. Mierda, si ese hubiera sido él en Ikebukuro antes de todo esto, probablemente no se habría detenido. Habría usado cualquier motivo, cualquier excusa, cualquier cosa, y terminaría matándolo.

Un pavor enfermizo, un disgusto que lo devoraba por dentro, tenía la mandíbula apretada y los brazos y piernas extraños, como si la circulación sanguínea estuviera mal. "Mierda, mierda ... ah, mierda." Se tapó la boca con la mano y tuvo que tragar un trago de agua porque estaba extrañamente seco y húmedo, como si vomitara en cualquier momento.

No cabía duda. Si le daban una buena razón, habría matado a Izaya. Siempre había esa parte de él que estaba a punto de ir demasiado lejos. No le importaba una mierda mientras su ira pensaba por él. Estar en la isla solo lo demostró.

Joder, necesitaba parar. Shizuo se dio la vuelta y descuidadamente consiguió que su brazo derecho quedara atrapado debajo de él nuevamente, le dolía donde había sido mordido y se sentó y se puso de espaldas.

A los hombres que arrojó del bote, tal vez no los había matado directamente, pero los destrozó de manera que nunca volverían a ser los mismos. Y si nunca eran encontrados o rescatados en el océano, ese no era su problema. Al menos les había dado provisiones, no los había encadenado ni les había puesto veneno al cuello.

Que se jodan. Que se jodan por obligarle a hacerles eso. Podían flotar a lo largo del océano durante días y ser arrastrados por una ola por todo lo que le importaba. Dejar que los tiburones los prueben. Que se peleen por los últimos suministros que quedan. Dejar que se maten entre ellos para sobrevivir.

Shizuo refunfuñó y no se sintió en absoluto consolado. Joder, joder, joder, detente. Deja de pensar. Su mente tenía otras ideas, recorriendo alegremente la mierda en la que no quería pensar. Sí, fue su culpa. Sí, hizo lo que necesitaba. ¿Y qué? Si eso significaba que Izaya estaba vivo por lo que había hecho, que así fuera. La alternativa era peor. La alternativa era inconcebible. Habría hecho cosas mucho peores para alejar la otra alternativa.

La única otra persona por la que podía llegar tan lejos era su hermano, y eso fue una risa porque Izaya no se parecía en nada a su hermano. ¿Cómo había logrado Izaya volverse tan importante? ¿Cómo podía Shizuo preocuparse tanto por alguien que hace una semana odiaba con todo lo que tenía? Había estado descuidando pensar demasiado en ello. Simplemente dejó que sucediera.

Ese odio que una vez lo consumió a la vista, prácticamente gritando por su atención, había dejado la sutileza por detrás sin decir una palabra. Tampoco podía precisar el momento en que se había ido, ni qué lo había provocado. Y aunque hubiera esperado que hubiera un abismo rugiente donde una vez había estado el odio, un eco de algo desagradable y mordaz, no lo había y no lo extrañaba.

Pero entonces ... ¿qué sintió?

Fue mientras pensaba esto que un silbido atravesó sus pensamientos y Shizuo se volvió hacia la caña de pescar con la línea moviéndose fuera de control. Salió disparado de su silla y agarró el poste antes de que pudiera ser arrancado del soporte. La fuerza hizo que el poste se doblara, pero Shizuo lo recogió con tanta facilidad como si fuera una caja sorpresa, y del agua apareció un pez grande.

"¿Qué mierda...?" Era el pez más feo que había visto en su vida con discos demasiado grandes en lugar de ojos y la boca abierta. Era más grande de lo que esperaba. Lo llevó por encima de la barandilla, donde quedó flotando en el aire. Shizuo sacó con cuidado el anzuelo alojado en su boca y lo sostuvo firmemente en sus manos. Tenía que tener unos 140 centímetros como mínimo.

Frunció el ceño porque no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con él, ya que no creía que fuera el tipo correcto de pescado. Pero la idea de que tal vez a Izaya todavía le gustaría (le encantaba el pescado, ¿no?) Lo hizo arrastrarlo por la cola y acercarlo a donde estaba Izaya. "Hey, Izaya."

Izaya frunció el ceño ante su nombre. "¡Oye! Te atrapé algo."

Izaya, despertó, gimió, y al ver la cabeza del pez junto a su propia cabeza, saltó en su asiento y se arrastró hacia atrás. Hizo el ruido más divertido que Shizuo había escuchado de él. No fue exactamente un chillido, pero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. "¿Qué es eso? Quítame esa cosa de la cara."

"¿Cosa? Es un pez." El pez se quedó boquiabierto patéticamente y se movió en su mano. Con ojos planos y muy abiertos, suplicó y eso lo hizo aún más feo, pero no importa cómo luchara, Shizuo tenía un agarre firme en la base de su cola.

"Sí, puedo ver eso ya que me está mirando fijamente. Atrapaste uno. Dios, de todas las especies de atún, tenía que ser el mebachi".

"¿Entonces es un atún?" Shizuo lo devolvió y le dio a Izaya algo de espacio.

"Sí, un atún patudo". Así que Shizuo no se estaba imaginando que el pez tuviera ojos insípidos y de gran tamaño. "Ah-ah, ¿por qué no me sorprende despertarme con eso?" Murmuró Izaya.

Shizuo frunció el ceño. "¿Querías esto, verdad, para comer?" Izaya puso una mano sobre sus ojos y sus hombros temblaron. Pronto comenzó a reír. "¿Qué?"

"Shizu-chan," dijo Izaya con su mano todavía cubriendo su rostro. "¿Cómo estabas pensando en comer eso exactamente?"

"No lo sé. ¿Cortarlo en pedacitos?"

Bajó la mano y había una leve sonrisa en su rostro. "Estaba bromeando."

"¿Eh?"

"Sobre el atún." Izaya parecía genuinamente complacido mientras continuaba, aunque cada vez que su mirada parpadeaba hacia este pez, fruncía el ceño. "No puedo creer que hayas cogido uno. No, puedo creerlo. Eso lo hace mucho mejor. ¿Puedes simplemente darle la vuelta? Sus ojos podrían salirse si se abultan más". Izaya hizo una mueca y volvió la cabeza. "Ugh."

"¿Entonces no lo vas a comer?" El pescado se movió de lado a lado como si pudiera escuchar que podría estar en el menú.

"Quiero hacerlo, pero no es tan fácil preparar pescado crudo. No creo que yo pudiera hacerlo correctamente". Miró de nuevo y, aunque obviamente estaba tratando de no ver el pez, terminó viéndolo de todos modos. "Mira, normalmente cuando se captura un atún, se congela instantáneamente, para mantenerlo fresco y matar parásitos. Y no solo eso, tendrías que desangrar el atún, que es un asunto complicado, mucha sangre, y luego necesita ser destripado correctamente. Es mucho trabajo, ya sabes, y a menos que hayas trabajado como chef de sushi o pescador, corres el riesgo de equivocarte. Aprecio el esfuerzo, de verdad. Nadie nunca me ha atrapado un atún, "Izaya sonrió y Shizuo pudo decir que lo decía en serio, incluso con su cara de repulsión. "Realmente pones el listón muy alto, es casi injusto".

El pez se estaba cansando mientras se tambaleaba inútilmente, y Shizuo miró a la cosa patética y fea. No estaba demasiado sorprendido de que Izaya no lo quisiera. No parecía nada apetecible. Pero, de nuevo ... "Bueno, saqué algo de eso". Se acercó a la barandilla y arrojó el atún al océano. Shizuo se secó las manos mojadas en los pantalones.

"Sí, ¿y qué es eso?"

"La cara que hiciste. Sí, valió la pena. Admítelo, estuviste cagado de miedo por un segundo."

"No estaba." Izaya bufó. "Y te sorprendería mucho despertar con algo tan horrible".

"Oye, me desperté a tu lado esta mañana".

"Hah-hah." Dijo secamente pero sus labios se arquearon. "Aunque probablemente me lo merecía."

"¿Qué, no vas a decirlo?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Pensé que yo era el horrible?"

Izaya le dio una mirada mordaz que fue de su rostro luego hacia abajo y hacia arriba de nuevo. "No". Dijo con un fácil encogimiento de hombros. "Aunque me vengaré de ti por esa cruda llamada de atención". Izaya se estiró lánguidamente. Su camisa se subió y volvió a asentarse, dejando una pulgada al descubierto haciendo imposible dejar de notarlo.

Sin saber qué decir o dónde mirar, Shizuo se reclinó en el asiento.

"Bueno, ahora que estoy despierto, hagamos algo divertido".

Shizuo frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía sonar tan horrible una palabra que estaba destinada a ser buena? Correcto. Izaya lo dijo. Lo único peligroso en él ahora era la mirada juguetona y astuta en sus ojos.

"¿Cuándo es la próxima oportunidad que tendrás de estar en un yate privado?"

"Ojalá nunca," murmuró Shizuo.

"Mi punto exactamente. Deberíamos hacer algo para que valga la pena esta vez. No quiero estar acostado todo el tiempo que estemos en el yate. Qué desperdicio sería eso. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. " Su rostro se iluminó al pensar en algo. "Además hay aire acondicionado adentro. Shizu-chan, ¡aire acondicionado! Mmm, aire fresco. Apuesto a que te lo perderás después de una semana, ¿verdad?"

Shizuo disfrutaba tomando el sol, pero Izaya tenía razón sobre el aire acondicionado. Estaba a punto de señalar que si estaban adentro, no había forma de que pudieran ver la tierra, pero luego recordó que había ventanas adentro.

"Vamos, me estoy quemando aquí". Instó Izaya y ya se estaba levantando con una mano en el poste del paraguas para estabilizarse.

Shizuo lo siguió sin decir palabra. Había encontrado un par de pantuflas rayadas endebles antes en un armario, unas que eran parecidas a las pantuflas que tenía el tipo de la isla. Fue bueno que lo hubiera hecho porque, aunque apartó los pedazos de vidrio, no se había preocupado por la sangre. Apestaba, pero el viento alejaba lo peor.

Se detuvieron en la habitación con el monitor gigante que milagrosamente había permanecido intacto, aunque muchos otros muebles no habían tenido suerte. Las mesas y los sofás estaban en diferentes etapas de destrucción. Algunos habían perdido piernas, otros tenían agujeros de bala y los marcos estaban rotos. Izaya trabajó con el termostato en la pared y pronto un delicioso aire fresco salió de las rejillas de ventilación. Shizuo volcó un sofá de cuero y otros muebles que se volcaron. En la pared había sillas y si miraba de cerca las paredes de madera, podía distinguir las huellas de sangre.

"Ah-hah. ¡Hay una mesa de billar que no rompiste!" Shizuo se alejó de la pared hacia Izaya, quien estaba apoyado en una mesa en la parte de atrás. "¿Has jugado alguna vez?"

Lo había hecho, pero recordaba haber sido una mierda. Al crecer, también había roto algunas mesas y esas cosas no eran baratas. Aunque la mayoría de la gente lo dejó ir cuando los amenazó con la mesa. "Hace mucho tiempo."

Detrás de la mesa de billar, Izaya revisó algunos de los estantes. "¿Qué es esto? Aquí hay juegos, shogi, ajedrez, cartas, fichas de póquer ... ¿tornado?" Levantó una caja con círculos de colores. "Je. También está abierto. Qué montón de idiotas."

"Sí, no vamos a hacer nada de eso". Más importante aún, no quería hacer nada que requiriera pensar o que sonara tedioso.

Izaya examinó los tacos colocados a lo largo de la pared y los escudriñó hasta que encontró lo que le gustaba y regresó a la mesa. "Entonces, ¿qué tal una ronda corta?"

De todas las cosas que Izaya podía sugerir, la piscina parecía bastante suave, aunque incluso si Izaya se veía mejor que antes, eso no significaba que lo estuviese.

"No lo sé. ¿No deberías estar descansando?"

"Me siento mucho mejor. He estado descansando todo el día. En un solo partido, podemos hacer lo que quieras".

"¿En serio? ¿Un juego y luego hacemos lo que quiero?"

"Si."

Shizuo frunció el ceño, sin creer del todo que algo pudiera ser tan simple con Izaya. "¿Incluso puedes jugar con una mano?"

"¿De verdad me preguntas eso?" Izaya sonrió. "¿Qué tal si jugamos y vemos?" Sabía que esa sonrisa significaba que se estaría comiendo sus propias palabras. Mierda. Shizuo no se sorprendería si Izaya pudiera jugar con los ojos cerrados.

Shizuo eligió un palo al azar. El estante triangular que sostenía las bolas ya estaba instalado y lo levantó con cuidado de la mesa. "¿Quieres romper el tiro?" Solo pidió ser amable. Hubo una vez en que rompió el tiro y luego también rompió el taco sobre un hombre por un comentario que había olvidado.

Izaya estaba anotando su taco con tiza. ¿Hablaba en serio? "No, puedes seguir adelante."

Shizuo respiró hondo. Apuntó al centro y la bola blanca golpeó fuerte y esparció las otras bolas sólidas y rayadas. No fue ninguna sorpresa que no se golpeara nada en ninguno de los bolsillos. Sin embargo, algunos estaban cerca. Shizuo se enderezó.

"Mi turno." Si Shizuo hubiera parpadeado, se habría perdido el movimiento repentino, pero escuchó el fuerte chasquido de la bola blanca golpeando y rodando, luego un ruido sordo cuando una bola aterrizó en un bolsillo lateral y rodó hacia donde sería recogida. "Supongo que eso significa que soy sólido y tu estás rayado. Aunque", continuó Izaya mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la cornisa, "algo me dice que necesitaremos una ronda de práctica. ¿Qué tal si nos turnamos para meter una bola objetiva hasta hemos terminado? Entonces podemos jugar. "

Usó la punta del palo para rascarse la pantorrilla. "Una ronda de práctica no hará mucha diferencia, pero si se necesita una ronda de práctica para demostrarlo, entonces haz lo que quieras". Shizuo se inclinó rígidamente hacia la mesa y acercó la punta del palo a tocar la bola blanca.

"No vas a golpear nada con ese ángulo," comentó Izaya suavemente. "¿Estás apuntando?"

"¿Quién dice que estoy apuntando a la pelota?" Shizuo murmuró e Izaya, con una risa corta, se sentó más cómodo en la cornisa.

"Es cierto, nunca dijiste el tiro. Pero incluso si apuntas hacia mí, apuesto a que fallarías".

"Sí, bueno, puedo golpearte accidentalmente, así que saca tu trasero de la mesa".

Izaya sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza y seguía con los ojos el juego frente a él. "Voy a tomar mis posibilidades."

Shizuo hizo una mueca y se decidió por una bola de rayas amarillas a su izquierda. Fue un tiro claro y su mejor apuesta. En el momento en que hizo el disparo, supo que no había puesto suficiente fuerza en él. La pelota se acercó a la tronera final y, en una dramática decepción, se detuvo en seco. Si Shizuo presionara con más fuerza, estaba destinado a rodar el resto del camino hacia adentro. Mierda. Entonces sería un campeón en los deportes de billar.

"Eso no fue tan malo en realidad, pero tu forma está muy mal".

"¿Darás un comentario para cada toma o me dejarás concentrarme?"

Izaya hizo un movimiento como si se hubiera callado y Shizuo volvió a fallar los siguientes tres tiros hasta que perdió la paciencia y la pelota tuvo piedad de él al entrar.

"El último disparo no estuvo tan mal". Izaya bajó y se movió alrededor de la mesa para que ahora estuviera de perfil. "Pero tu forma está por todos lados. Y creo que veo el problema. No estás lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa. Mira, mírame. ¿Ves el número tres, el rojo?"

Shizuo lo hizo y asintió.

Con la camisa blanca agrupada debajo de él y un brazo al frente, Izaya continuó inclinándose hacia adelante y alineando la señal. "Obviamente, así no sería como ocupar la otra mano, pero entiendes el punto". El brazo vendado estaba extendido sobre la mesa y la ligera presión del palo sobre las vendas no pareció ser una gran molestia. Izaya levantó el palo. "Ven al otro lado."

"No va a hacer una diferencia incluso si me lo muestras". Pero se movió de todos modos, dando la vuelta a la mesa para poder terminar con esto. Ahora que estaba del otro lado, vio mejor el equilibrio de Izaya y cómo desplazó su peso. Shizuo no era un experto, y tal vez nunca prestó atención a estas cosas, pero mirar no parecía la mejor idea ahora.

"Estás mirando, ¿verdad?" Izaya volvió la cabeza para comprobar.

"Sí ..." Lo estaba, excepto que probablemente no era donde se suponía que debía estar mirando. Con pantalones cortos negros sueltos y bajos en caderas estrechas, parecía que se iban a caer en cualquier momento. Y estaba inclinado.

"Está bien. Tu agarre no puede ser demasiado apretado. Y es mejor tirar hacia atrás así." El brazo de Izaya se movió hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, el taco se deslizó hacia adelante y se detuvo en seco. Hizo el movimiento unas cuantas veces más, lo que distrajo a Shizuo por otras razones, no en lo que debería estar pensando, y golpeó la bola blanca. Como era de esperar, entró e Izaya finalmente se enderezó. "Conocer la forma correcta es la parte fácil. El resto es habilidad y tus conocimientos básicos de física y geometría. Estabas prestando atención en clase, ¿verdad?"

Ahora le costaba prestar atención. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Te estaba dando el beneficio de la duda. ¿Necesitas que te lo demuestre de nuevo?"

"Lo haré," dijo Shizuo con demasiada fuerza. Trató de pararse como lo había hecho Izaya con el pie izquierdo al frente y las rodillas ligeramente dobladas. Se agachó.

"Más bajo. Más bajo. Mucho más bajo. Sí ... eso es bueno. Realmente bueno."

Se detuvo. Tuvo que dejar de mirar a Izaya y en su lugar apuntó. Una bola morada rayada y la bola blanca entraron.

"Ahh, un rasguño, pero fue mucho mejor".

Cuando Izaya se inclinó hacia adelante para su propio turno, tal vez Shizuo se lo estaba imaginando, pero su siguiente disparo parecía menos fluido, como si hubiera una deliberación lenta en sus movimientos que sería difícil de captar a menos que no hubiera estado mirando con tanta atención. Izaya estaba apoyando su peso sobre la mesa en una obvia muestra de tensión. La pelota entró, pero no se levantó del todo cuando se incorporó sobre los codos en el borde elevado de la mesa.

"¿Tuviste suficiente?" Shizuo preguntó y observó el rostro de Izaya en busca de alguna señal de que algo andaba mal.

Solo el peso de la fatiga y esa sonrisa que tenía demasiado interés se hizo evidente. "No. Solo estoy calentando."

Shizuo frunció el ceño pero no quería presionarlo. Este era Izaya después de todo. Pensó en triángulos y ángulos para su siguiente toma, aunque nada de eso le ayudó y no entró nada.

"Shizu-chan, necesitas entrar ahí, más abajo. Necesitas estar casi paralelo a la mesa."

¡Ya lo estaba! Shizuo estaba bastante seguro de que Izaya no había estado tan inclinado en su turno. "¿Podrías callarte? ¡Estoy tratando de concentrarme!" Shizuo espetó. Apuntó una vez más y se inclinó más hacia adentro, con la barbilla casi tocando el taco.

"Me encanta cómo te concentras en esas bolas". Shizuo golpeó la bola con tanta fuerza que el palo crujió, la bola azul rayada que estaba apuntando se estrelló contra el techo y la bola blanca de alguna manera terminó en el borde de la mesa. La distancia del ancho de una puta mano desde donde Izaya todavía estaba apoyado.

"¡Izaya!"

Pero Izaya estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose para escuchar. "Shizu-chan, no es un gran juego si ni siquiera puedes meter uno en el hoyo."

¿No lo entendió? ¿Qué tan cerca había estado?

"Quieres que entre uno, ¿no es así? ¡Entonces está bien!" Agarró la mesa y la levantó lentamente como advertencia. Izaya inmediatamente saltó hacia atrás. Todas las bolas rodaron hacia abajo y entraron en los bolsillos. "¿Cómo es que?" Cuando dejó caer la mesa al suelo, una de las patas se partió y se tambaleó de lado.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que la bola ocho no entró en último lugar. Pero bueno, lo suficientemente cerca. Haremos algo más para lo que no necesitas práctica".

Shizuo todavía estaba bastante enojado porque casi había golpeado a Izaya. "No más."

"Oh, vamos. ¿Qué pasa ahora? Prometo que guardaré mis pensamientos para mí esta vez. Sin sorpresas." Izaya dijo con una sonrisa que insinuaba que no pasaría nada de eso.

"Ese no es el punto. Te dije que te levantaras de la mesa. Te lo dije, podrías ser golpeado accidentalmente por algo".

Izaya se encogió de hombros. "¿Entonces? Estaba mirando y no me hubiera dado cuenta."

La bola del techo cayó y chocó contra la mesa rota antes de rodar hacia un bolsillo lateral y desaparecer.

Shizuo trató de calmarse, habló más tranquilo de lo que sentía. "Si ni siquiera puedes pararte, entonces no estás en condiciones de estar jugando".

"Puedo estar de pie muy bien. ¿Cuándo un juego de dardos ha lastimado a alguien?"

"Estás bromeando. ¿Dardos?" Shizuo ya podía ver el desastre que se convertiría. "Pensé que habías dicho que tenía que elegir lo que hicimos a continuación".

"Sí. Después de jugar un partido, que nunca terminamos". Un tablero de dardos fue fijado a la pared e Izaya se acercó y sacó un dardo que sobresalía de él. Lo hizo girar entre sus dedos. "Será como en los viejos tiempos, excepto que buscaremos una tabla. Nada podría salir mal, ¿verdad? Además, aquí tienes la ventaja".

"Como si." La mesa rota todavía le molestaba, así que la empujó contra la pared.

"Estoy jugando con mi mano derecha, así que puedes ganar".

"¿Entonces?"

"Shizu-chan," suspiró exasperado. "Soy zurdo".

¿Qué? Se apartó de la ventana tan rápido que sintió como si un vaso sanguíneo estallara. "¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo eres zurdo?"

"Desde que nací."

Pero eso no puede ser correcto. Trató de recordar si esto era cierto. Después de perseguir a Izaya durante años e ir a la misma escuela secundaria, Shizuo no había prestado tanta atención o nunca se había preocupado por los detalles. ¿Realmente no se dio cuenta de todo este tiempo? Mierda, podría haberle aplastado la mano por completo. Miró la mano izquierda de Izaya que estaba cubierta de vendajes. Joder, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Y si se rompió la muñeca y nunca volvia a ser igual? ¿Y si nunca pudiera volver a usarla?

"Mierda." Shizuo no lo sabía y se sentía como un gran problema. De alguna manera lo hizo sentir peor. "Mira, lamento lo que hice antes."

"-Está bien," Izaya habló sobre él y lo hizo a un lado. "No es nada que no pueda manejar".

Pero no estaba bien porque todavía se sentía como una mierda por eso. "Pero lo empeoré".

Izaya suspiró y levantó la vista del dardo que estaba girando en su mano. "Apuesto a que puedo ganar".

"¿Hah?"

Los ojos de Izaya lo estaban evaluando como si anticipara su próximo movimiento. Fue muy familiar. "Aún puedo vencerte. De esa manera no tienes por qué sentirte tan mal. Porque la verdad es que ya lo superé. Ya he pasado por alto la posibilidad de que mi mano no sea la misma y es un pequeño precio a pagar por mi vida. No estoy en absoluto molesto ". Allí estaba esa sonrisa astuta, un remanente de lo que es y quién sería Izaya siempre. "Y sabes, estoy bastante seguro de que te he hecho cosas mucho peores en el pasado, así que realmente no tienes que lamentar nada".

Él chasqueó. "Sí, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?" Shizuo podía recordar algunos recuerdos bastante malos causados por la persona frente a él, también con detalles exactos, pero la ira y el odio ya no estaban allí. Quizás eso es lo que quería decir Izaya. "Dame uno de esos, ¿quieres? ¿Quién dice que no puedo vencerte?"

La expresión de Izaya se volvió complacida y le entregó los dardos. "Hagamos esto interesante entonces. Empezaremos desde el medio de la habitación y cada vez que des en la diana, das un paso atrás".

El metal en su mano era suave, el agarre era bueno. Sería fácil. "Perfecto. Soy mejor a larga distancia de todos modos."

Shizuo tuvo que patear un sofá que se interponía en su camino. El salón era bastante grande, el espacio de dos aulas. Apenas podía ver el punto rojo del tablero desde donde estaba parado. Izaya se apartó del camino y se sentó en una silla.

Echó el brazo hacia atrás y lanzó el dardo rápido y fuerte. Golpeó la pared con una grieta, a un metro de distancia del objetivo. Movió las piernas para ponerse en una posición más cómoda. El siguiente dardo casi golpea el tablero. Estaba sintiendo mejor el peso del dardo y cómo lanzarlo.

El tercer dardo golpeó la esquina superior dentro del círculo. Si tan solo inclinara un poco su mano, seguramente daría en el blanco. Fue el sexto disparo que metió. Dio un paso atrás, falló una vez más por centímetros, pero el siguiente dio en el centro y volvió a dar un paso atrás. De los tres restantes, todos golpearon el tablero, pero solo uno más fue un golpe directo.

"No está mal", dijo Izaya y se acercó e intentó sacar los dardos. "Wow. Pasaste por el tablero." Shizuo marcó su lugar con la pata de una silla rota y se acercó a sacar las piezas.

"Así que son tres", dijo Izaya. "Quizás debería dejarte ir otra ronda para igualar el marcador".

Shizuo frunció el ceño. "¿Qué tal si sólo juegas?"

"Está bien, pero recuerda que te di una oportunidad". Se acercó al mismo lugar y puso los otros dardos en su bolsillo antes de sostener uno. Cuando lo miró, frunció el ceño. "¡Shizu-chan, las doblaste!"

"Es tu culpa por dejarme ir primero." Se apartó del camino.

"No me digas que lo hiciste a propósito solo para poder ganar".

"¿Quién soy yo, tú? Por supuesto que no haría eso. Solo tíralo ya".

"Sheesh." El primer dardo chocó contra el tablero justo antes de la diana.

"No, no lo entendí."

"Sí, puedo ver eso." El siguiente estaba aún más apagado, aunque golpeó el tablero y estuvo cerca del medio. El tercero golpeó el centro e Izaya dio un paso atrás. Los dos siguientes estaban a solo un centímetro de distancia y Shizuo estaba empezando a pensar que en realidad tenía una oportunidad de ganar.

Excepto que los dos dardos siguientes dieron en la diana perfectamente y luego quedaron empatados. De sus tres lanzamientos restantes, uno más entró mientras que los otros dos fallaron.

"Ahora vamos a la ronda de bonificación. Limpia el tablero para mí, por favor".

Shizuo dejó de apoyarse contra la pared y recuperó todos los dardos del tablero. Izaya estaba al fondo del otro lado de la habitación y Shizuo vio el cuchillo en su mano un momento antes de arrojarlo. Shizuo no estaba en el camino, y después de años de esquivar cuchillos, sabía que este no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, pero aún así, una advertencia habría sido apreciada.

"¡Oye, cuidado!"

De hecho, el cuchillo estaba en el centro del tablero. Shizuo lo sacó y le tomó un poco de tiempo averiguar cómo cerrarlo.

"Tu turno. Elige cualquier cosa para tirar desde el fondo de la habitación."

"¿Qué clase de ronda de bonificación es esta?" Shizuo refunfuñó mientras tomaba un taburete.

"Muerte súbita. Si fallas, pierdes".

Shizuo llegó al final de la pared junto a Izaya y le devolvió el cuchillo. "Supongo que eso significa", comenzó mientras levantaba el taburete de metal. "Que si lo rompo…" El tablero de dardos nunca tuvo una oportunidad. Dejó que el taburete se soltara y rompió por completo el tablero de dardos al mismo tiempo que empujaba el taburete contra la pared. "Yo gano."

Izaya negó con la cabeza y volvió a deslizar el cuchillo en sus pantalones cortos. "Supongo que esa es la única forma en que puedes ganar. Con tu estilo especial de lógica. Bien, ahora que hemos jugado un juego, ¿qué quieres hacer a continuación?"

Inspeccionó la habitación. Aparte de los juegos de mesa, ninguno de los cuales le interesaba, el monitor era lo único que quedaba. Zonificarse frente a una pantalla grande no parecía tan malo. "Quizás haya algo que valga la pena ver", dijo.

El sofá directamente frente a la pantalla estaba hecho de un suave cuero beige. Cuando se sentó, el olor a tabaco rancio se hizo más fuerte. Había un cenicero teñido de cobre en la mesa auxiliar, colillas de cigarrillos y sobras de cigarros esparcidos por la bandeja.

Si miraba alrededor del área, probablemente podría encontrar algo para fumar. No había estado ansioso por tener uno, pero ahora ante la posibilidad de que pudiera, de repente lo necesitaba. Vio una caja de cartón debajo del vaso de la mesa. Sus dedos ansiaban alcanzarlos y llenar sus pulmones.

Excepto ... miró a Izaya que estaba trayendo una botella de agua y dos vasos. La última vez que intentó fumar perdió el control sobre sí mismo. Y aunque sabía que él mismo estaba mejor, si Izaya casi se había ahogado, probablemente no era bueno para él.

Shizuo empujó la mesa hacia un lado para que no estuviera a su vista. Un control remoto descansaba sobre una almohada mullida y Shizuo lo agarró. La pantalla parpadeó y apareció un menú azul con iconos en el lado izquierdo.

Eligió el ícono de la película y fue molesto que la mayoría de ellos estuvieran en diferentes idiomas.

Izaya se sentó junto a él y le pasó un vaso.

"¿Cualquier cosa buena?"

"Diablos si lo sé." Todo estaba en orden alfabético y Shizuo tenía problemas para leer los nombres.

"¿No hizo tu hermano esa nueva película recientemente? Vi un póster y él estaba, si no me equivoco ¿montando un dragón?"

"Sí. Aunque acaba de estrenarse en los cines, así que dudo que lo tengan". Por otra parte, estas personas tenían formas de hacer esas cosas ilegales. La película se llamaba _Ice Wings_ , y Shizuo se desplazó hacia las películas que comenzaban con la letra I.

Sin embargo, hizo una pausa cuando vio algo en japonés. El control remoto casi se rompe en su mano. No podía desplazarse hacia abajo lo suficientemente rápido porque estaba haciendo clic hacia abajo individualmente. Más fuerte que presionó el botón, el control remoto seguramente se rompería. Joder, no esta mierda de nuevo.

[Honey Python y los Caballeros de Cum-mucho]

[Honey Python y la teoría del Big Bang]

[Honey Python y las amas de casa desesperadas y sus maridos aún más desesperados]

[Honey Python, la "ginecóloga" local]

[Desnudo y asustado, Island Adventure: "Ya perdí mis pantalones"].

[Una entrevista con Honey Python: "¡No es asunto tuyo!"]

Joder, había un millón de títulos.

"Wow," dijo Izaya, aunque si estaba realmente impresionado era otra cuestión.

[Honey Python; First Encounters Limited Collector's Edition]

[Honey Python en la granja: gallos en todas partes]

[Honey Python Halloween Frightfest: "Solo voy desnudo"].

[Honey Python jugando como Abraham Lincoln en 'Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Slayer']

[Honey Python, Cómo ganar: todo está en las caderas]

[Honey Python: "A alguien le van a romper el agujero de la polla"].

"Podríamos convertirlo en un juego de beber. Cada vez que alguien se corre, tomas un trago". Izaya se sirvió un vaso de agua.

"¿Qué demonios? ¡No! Eso es repugnante."

"O cada vez que haces una mueca o maldices, tomamos un tiro".

"No. No estamos viendo esta mierda y no estamos bebiendo".

"Jaja, cierto. Quién sabe lo que veremos."

Joder, ¿y todavía había más títulos? Shizuo presionó el botón hacia abajo lo más rápido que pudo para pasar por el resto. Trató de no leer ninguno, de verdad lo hizo, pero no se movían lo suficientemente rápido fuera de su vista deslumbrante.

[Honey Python y 50 sombras de Can You Fucking Not]

[Honey Python, Math Genius?]

[Honey Python vuelve a hacer sus impuestos, el IRS se detiene]

[Honey Python repobla Marte]

[Honey Python y el señor de los anillos del gallo; conjunto de trilogía de nueve horas, que ahora incluye The Fellowship of the Cock Ring, The Two Cock Towers y The Return of the Cock King!]

Fue en este punto que el control remoto se partió por la mitad, lo que provocó que se seleccionara una película y comenzara a reproducirse.

"¿Por qué presionaste en uno de ellos?"

"No era mi intención."

"Ugh. Apágalo."

"¡No puedo, el control remoto se rompió!"

Justo cuando su detestable doble apareció en una especie de traje espacial de mal gusto con algún tipo de planeta de fondo, el título [Honey Python and the Probing] apareció en la pantalla y Shizuo tuvo suficiente. Se levantó de su asiento, se acercó al monitor, lo arrancó de la pared y dejó caer la pantalla al suelo.

Se dejó caer en su asiento y pasó un momento de silencio compartido. Cuando Shizuo dejó de agarrar el apoyabrazos con tanta fuerza, dijo: "Esperaba que no fuera real. Ya sabes, como si de alguna manera estuviera inventado".

"Sí, no es broma. Aunque ...," Izaya obviamente estaba reprimiendo una carcajada y Shizuo, por instinto, frunció el ceño. "Debes admitir que fue muy divertido cuando regresaste después de masturbarte y tu cabeza estaba sangrando".

"Uhh, no me lo recuerdes. Eso no fue gracioso en absoluto."

Izaya todavía estaba conteniendo su risa, pero no era burlón, y por eso Shizuo solo podía mirar sin molestarse. "Mirando hacia atrás lo es. Dime, ¿qué hiciste para que te rompieran la cabeza, de todos modos?"

El calor se extendió por su rostro y miró hacia otro lado. "Eso ... no es asunto tuyo", murmuró. Si decía algo más, Izaya nunca dejaría que lo olvidara.

"Ahh, eso no es divertido. Estoy seguro de que te hará reír mucho".

"Tal vez para ti."

"¿Oh? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Mierda, salió mal. Así se hace. "No significa nada. No es nada. Solo me masturbé, y un árbol", frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de cómo podía culpar a un árbol. "Uh, había una rama baja que no vi y entré en ella".

"Je. ¿Eso fue todo? Pareces bastante tenso por algo que no era nada."

Los ojos de Shizuo se movieron y sabiamente miró hacia otro lado.

"Entonces, ¿qué tal si te digo algo que no sabes?"

Shizuo casi preferiría volver a jugar al billar. Con la mesa rota. "No quiero saber".

"Tonterías, te va a encantar. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que le arrojaste ese tiburón a Jakow y luego escribí un mensaje en la arena?"

Shizuo gimió e Izaya lo tomó como un estímulo.

"Escribí, Shizu-chan muerde más fuerte", comenzó Izaya y tenía ese brillo en sus ojos. Ese destello que fue tan desafiante como divertido. "Y-"

"—¡Está bien! Entiendo el punto."

Izaya sonrió y se inclinó hacia el respaldo del sofá. "Bueno, ¿qué pasa con esto? En esa primera noche, ya sabes, en la cima de la montaña y yo estaba de guardia. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?"

"¿Sí, qué?" Oh, cielos, ¿qué hizo?

"En realidad me quedé dormido. Todo el tiempo se suponía que debía estar de guardia".

"Hah. Lo pensé mucho."

"Sí. Pero fue bastante divertido en ese momento." Izaya sonrió más ampliamente. "¡Qué carga en mi pecho! Me siento mucho más ligero."

Shizuo se frotó el brazo y se quitó una costra. "Tienes un terrible sentido del humor".

"Tal vez. ¿Y no encontraste nada divertido en la isla? Porque sabes que tengo una lista completa."

"¿Una lista completa? ¿Cómo es posible que tengas una lista completa? Nada fue gracioso, idiota." Se quitó las zapatillas y estiró las piernas. Empezaba a sentirse inquieto de nuevo. No quería pensar en eso.

"Entonces déjame recordarte. ¿Te olvidaste de la vez que escogiste todas esas nueces tan fascinantes y te comiste cuatro cocos que terminaron siendo afrodisíacos? Tienes que admitir que fue muy gracioso. O esa vez que entramos en el ¿Construyendo una trampa mortal con el tipo de la motosierra? Y me pateaste ... ¿No? ¿No lo recuerdas? Entonces, ¿recuerdas cuando golpeaste a Jakow fuera del agua y sus pantalones y ropa interior volaron? " Esta vez hizo una pausa y lo miró expectante.

"... Lo recuerdo, pero desearía poder olvidarlo".

"Bueno, te juro que vi un fragmento de un arco iris por sólo un segundo. ¿Tú también viste eso?"

"¿Enserio?" ¿Qué tan divertido fue eso? "Bueno, sí recuerdo una cosa que fue jodidamente divertida. Sí, cuando te envenenaron. No lo viste venir, ¿verdad?"

"Oh enserio." Izaya sonrió. "¿Y dices que tengo un terrible sentido del humor?"

Shizuo se giró en el asiento, con una pierna levantada para quedar de frente a él. "Entonces, ¿qué te parece esto? ¿Recuerdas cuando me enteré de que tenías cosquillas y casi te arrojo al océano?" No se perdió la forma en que Izaya se enderezó al escuchar eso y deslizó sus manos a su regazo. "Sí, eso fue gracioso. O qué tal esa vez que dejaste caer el jabón en la ducha". Inmediatamente después se dio cuenta de que probablemente no debería haberlo mencionado y cerró la boca.

Izaya hizo un ruido, cercano a una burla de sorpresa, pero luego sonrió con demasiada dulzura, y Shizuo se preguntó cuántos problemas significaba eso. "Bueno ... alguien se tomó su tiempo para entrar allí, ¿no es así?"

"Eso… eso no fue. No es en absoluto lo que estás pensando."

"Oh, ¿no lo es?"

"Sí ..." En lugar de responder, trató de evitar la pregunta por completo. "¿Sabes ese primer día? Cuando hiciste a Willy-san, fue quizás un poco divertido."

"Así que te gustó Willy-san, hmm." Inclinó la cabeza y su flequillo bajó hasta el rabillo del ojo. "Entonces es una lástima que le hicieras estallar, considerando que era tu primer novio después de todo."

Shizuo negó con la cabeza, solo en parte molesto. "Casi lo había olvidado. Muchas gracias por recordármelo."

"Está bien, está bien, entonces esta vez de verdad. ¿Recuerdas en la cueva?" Izaya hizo una pausa, sus ojos se posaron en sus manos antes de volver a las suyas. "Anoche." En la comisura de la boca, en parte sobre el lugar donde una línea oscura atravesaba su labio inferior, sonrió ligeramente.

Izaya debe haber estado esperando una respuesta, pero Shizuo solo escuchaba a medias. La noche anterior habían pasado muchas cosas, en su mayoría malas, pero había una impresión de ternura en esa oscuridad, cruda y vívida.

"Oye." Izaya continuó, espontáneamente. "¿Recuerdas aquella vez que tuvimos sexo en la cueva?"

"Si." Entonces las palabras lo alcanzaron. "¿¡Espera qué!?"

"Shizu-chan, ¿lo olvidaste?" Entrecerró los ojos. Shizuo se ensanchó.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Eso no sucedió. ¡No lo recuerdo!"

"Qué conveniente para ti olvidar," Izaya frunció los labios. "¿Durante la mitad de la noche el estallido del coco te suena? Entraste en trance y ... ¿no te acuerdas en absoluto?"

"Woah woah woah, más lento. ¿Qué?" Estaba agarrando el respaldo de la silla con demasiada fuerza y tuvo que soltarlo.

"Te lo acabo de decir," hizo ademán de mover las manos pero se detuvo. "En medio de la noche, el coco se abrió de golpe y llegó a todas partes. Debiste haberlo abierto de una patada por accidente, o sentiste hambre, o tal vez simplemente se rompió, pero luego me despertaste por ... sí, y pensé estabas despierto, pero en realidad estabas dormido. Gracioso, ¿verdad? "

Mierda, recordaba vagamente haber tenido un sueño sobre Izaya esa noche, o al menos eso creía. Trató de recordar el sueño, pero se quedó en blanco. Eso no pudo haber sido real, ¿verdad?

Ah, ahí estaba: ese brillo sutil. Shizuo negó con la cabeza y se volvió. Debería estar enojado, pero mierda, Izaya casi lo había atrapado. La risa lo sorprendió porque no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

"Estúpido."

Izaya se unió a la risa. "Casi funcionó. Te dije que te devolvería antes."

"No". Shizuo se inclinó aún más en el sofá, confiado como si no se hubiera visto afectado en absoluto. "No te creí ni por un segundo."

"Estás diciendo eso ahora, pero lo hiciste, ¿no?"

"Para nada. Y para que conste, eres el peor".

"Me han dicho eso." Izaya se encogió de hombros. "Es prácticamente un cumplido en este momento".

"Realmente eres el peor".

"Y tu eres el más dulce, gracias".

Shizuo se movió en el sofá hasta que sintió el calor del costado de Izaya. "Ahh, lo peor", respiró hondo de aire rancio impregnado de cigarrillos. Era familiar, un sabor casero de segunda mano y, sin embargo, debería haber estado fuera de lugar. "Aunque", continuó, "tampoco eres taaaaaan malo".

Una pequeña sonrisa, lenta y cautivadora, apareció e Izaya no dijo nada, en cambio, negó con la cabeza.

Shizuo soltó los brazos a los lados. La tensión en ellos había desaparecido por un momento, la inquietud que merodeaba por sus miembros se mitigó. Encontró un codazo contra su brazo y no tuvo que mirar ni pensar para tomar esa mano. Este era un tipo de paz que nunca había conocido.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando regresaron a la cubierta, habiendo terminado de comer una comida de verduras, arroz y carne que solo necesitaba ser calentada y condimentada. Todavía tenían que averiguar cómo hacer funcionar las luces aquí.

Shizuo guardó el paraguas. La puesta de sol casi había terminado y la brisa llegó con el frescor de la noche. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte aquí? Hay colchones cómodos".

Estaba demasiado confinado en la sala de control, y el colchón individual ocupaba casi toda la habitación. "Sí. Puedes entrar si quieres." Shizuo no pudo distinguir su expresión exacta en la oscuridad, pero Izaya no parecía muy emocionado.

Izaya se volvió y se fue a lo largo de las paredes. "Ah, lo encontré." Un momento después, los contornos de la piscina se iluminaron en azul y verde. Iluminaba la totalidad de las profundidades poco profundas y proyectaba patrones refulgentes sobre el suelo que imitaban el agua que fluía. Tenía una cualidad etérea, una sensación de realidad desalineada. "No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente ..." Su última palabra se arrastró e Izaya estaba mirando a la piscina, su rostro se puso pálido y en blanco a la luz.

"No estás pensando en nadar, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Shizuo, en un tono que decía exactamente lo que pensaba de eso. La respuesta fue inmediata cuando Izaya apartó la mirada y dio un paso atrás con el mismo movimiento, luego se dirigió deliberadamente hacia la silla a su lado. Crujió cuando se sentó y se reclinó.

Miró hacia el cielo mientras hablaba. "No, he tenido suficiente emoción en el agua por un día". El suave resplandor trazó patrones en su piel como si lo hubiera tocado el agua.

"Durante toda una vida", dijo Shizuo e Izaya hizo un ruido de acuerdo.

Un largo lapso de silencio después, Izaya dijo: "No has dormido lo suficiente todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? Puedo vigilar".

"¿Con los ojos cerrados? Seguro."

Izaya se movió a una posición más cómoda de modo que ahora estaba frente a él. "Eso fue solo una o dos veces. No sucederá esta vez, lo prometo."

Aunque le creía, bueno, creía que quería decir lo que decía, aunque no necesariamente que pudiera seguir adelante, no cambió de opinión. "Estoy bien", dijo Shizuo. "No estoy realmente cansado todavía. ¿Qué tal si te despierto en una hora o dos?"

"Tampoco estoy realmente cansado todavía, pero dime cuándo lo estés". Izaya se estiró por completo. Pero lo que dijo no debió ser del todo cierto porque media hora después se había quedado dormido.

Para mantener su mente ocupada, Shizuo observaba el océano frente a él, y cada vez que se sentía tenso, se estiraba, y cuando eso no funcionaba, estudiaba el suave resplandor a su alrededor que indefectiblemente se desviaba hacia Izaya, aunque no quiso decir nada.

Finalmente, se acercó a la barandilla.

Esa noche no se veía la luna. El océano tenía la ilusión de ser infinito, el punto donde el agua y el cielo se encontraban era imposible de diferenciar. Existía una sensación de atemporalidad, flotando pero moviéndose como en el vacío, y era reforzada por el paisaje inmutable.

Era extraño y, sin embargo, dolorosamente familiar cuando el parpadeo de un avión se desplazó sobre el cielo nocturno. Tal vez fue una ilusión, pero en su creciente anticipación, subió a la sala de control para alterar su curso y seguir la dirección en la que se dirigía. El parpadeo desapareció cuando volvió a la cubierta, y Shizuo se quedó con la sensación de su propia estupidez.

Con creciente inquietud, comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la cubierta. Sus ojos habían pasado sobre el mismo tramo de océano. No fue nada notable al principio. Pero en la distancia, estaba empezando a distinguir figuras negras recortadas del océano. Su primer pensamiento había sido girar el barco, pero se detuvo, inseguro de lo que estaba viendo, y continuó tratando de entender.

Cuanto más se acercaban, más evidente se volvía. Un resplandor extraño pareció alterar la atmósfera. La luz moteada arriba reflejaba eso en la distancia. La ilusión de lo infinito se había roto con la increíble aparición de una ciudad dormida enclavada en una isla montañosa, y Shizuo llamó a Izaya por su nombre.


	47. Veo Londres, veo Francia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las manos de Shizuo se detuvieron en el borde de sus pantalones cortos, atrayendo más atención cuando los pulgares se deslizaron entre las capas y comenzaron a tirar del material húmedo hacia abajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: representaciones de ahogamiento de nuevo ....

Izaya vio por primera vez las olas deslizarse sobre la arena blanca, apenas visibles y borrosas a través del lente de la cámara, más allá donde grandes rocas se esparcían por todas partes, sobresaliendo tanto del mar como de la arena. Siguiendo el camino de sombras cambiantes, se encontró con parejas iluminadas por linternas de un paseo marítimo elevado y otras que comían en un bar que servía en la playa. Las figuras estaban protegidas por velas y antorchas tiki. Aunque la cámara estaba dañada por el agua y severamente agrietada a lo largo de la pantalla, el visor funcionaba manualmente hasta cierto punto.

Más allá de eso, había edificios altos y árboles similares a los que habían dejado tan recientemente. Ajustó la lente, tratando de ver más lejos, pero era imposible ver más allá de la visión borrosa y obstruida.

"Es un resort", dijo Izaya, tranquilo y sereno, y era lo que pensaba que era antes de intentar verlo mejor con la cámara. Pasó la cámara para que Shizuo pudiera echar un vistazo. Ya habían apagado la luz de la piscina después de que Shizuo había visto la isla por primera vez. Ahora el yate se sentó tranquilamente en el mar fusionándose con los alrededores, indistinguible con el telón de fondo de la noche. El material que se utilizó para su construcción lo aseguraba. Izaya palmeó el frío metal no reflectante de la barandilla antes de agarrarlo.

Entonces no hay una cálida bienvenida. Bueno. Había tenido en mente que el yate podría ser rastreado e interceptado, que alguien estaría esperando su llegada antes incluso de poner un pie en tierra porque ese sería el mejor momento para terminar de "limpiar". Pero ese no parece ser el caso.

Y aunque siempre había pensado que los que manejaban los hilos nunca habían abandonado su propio cuartel general, una cosa de la que no estaba seguro era hasta dónde llegaban sus tratos. Si se extendió a las islas vecinas, es posible que sus cabezas ya tengan un precio alto. Por supuesto, ese era solo el peor escenario y no el más probable; en este momento, los a cargo estarían tratando de contener la situación y posiblemente suspendiendo todo el proyecto, y mientras él y Shizuo estuvieran fuera de su radar y se mantuvieran ocultos, estarían en relativa seguridad.

"¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó Shizuo mientras bajaba la cámara.

"Cubriremos nuestras huellas y probaremos suerte aquí". Lo que significaba que tenían que integrarse mejor para no atraer demasiada atención. Observó los vendajes obvios sobre el bíceps derecho de Shizuo y las zapatillas de interior ya sucias por el rastreo de sangre seca. Se apartó de la barandilla. "Sería mejor si puedes encontrar una camisa de manga larga y calzado adecuado. Y mientras estés allí, abre algunas de las ventanas más pequeñas, por favor. Necesitaremos una balsa o un bote salvavidas también".

"Sí. Prepararé uno." Dándole a su nuevo destino una última mirada dura, Shizuo asintió y fijó su mirada en él por un momento. Sus ojos pueden haber sido oscurecidos por la oscuridad, pero aún así, Izaya siempre había conocido la intensidad resuelta allí. Lo que nunca había llegado a saber antes de todo esto eran las otras emociones además de su ira. Nunca había sido bueno para comprender los pensamientos o las razones de Shizuo, ya que los había descartado tan fácilmente, pero ahora sabía mejor.

Shizuo se volvió hacia la sala de almacenamiento al aire libre mientras Izaya subía las escaleras hacia la sala de control.

Maniobrar el yate todavía era complicado, y sería imposible atracar sin llamar la atención, pero eso no importaba porque Izaya quería permanecer lejos en el mar. Dio vueltas hacia atrás y se alejó, buscando un área más oscura de la isla donde las rocas fueran más abundantes. Cuando vio la balsa lista, Izaya detuvo el bote por completo. Consideró que la distancia estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la isla como para que el yate no fuera descubierto tan fácilmente. 

Izaya miró por la ventana y respiró hondo. Los dolores de cabeza que había estado teniendo habían ido mejorando lentamente, pero ahora mismo, mientras su mente concibía cada pequeño detalle, cada resultado posible, comenzó a doler de nuevo. Se frotó donde el dolor era peor mientras bajaba los escalones. Se centró en lo que había que hacer.

Fue su turno de cambiarse de ropa. Izaya sabía que sobresaldría más, lucia maltratado y su brazo izquierdo, que había estado sin el tratamiento adecuado, generaría preguntas. Historias plausibles pasaron por sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a la lavandería.

Había estado preparando cosas a un lado. Abrió la secadora, su abrigo hacía tiempo que estaba listo, ya no estaba caliente cuando lo sacó. Lamentablemente, el forro de piel de su abrigo se había enmarañado y aglomerado, pero todavía se lo puso sobre la camisa blanca que vestía. No se había molestado con los pantalones porque los pantalones cortos eran más adecuados para el clima, pero había limpiado sus calzoncillos y calcetines e Izaya se los puso.

Antes, había revisado las cosas de la planta baja, buscando algo útil y encontrando dinero y piezas de inteligencia. De lo que planeaba quedarse, lo guardó en la bolsa de la cámara y en bolsas de plástico transparente. Mientras pasaba por la cocina, se detuvo y decidió agarrar algo de comida y agua empaquetadas, luego salió a la cubierta donde la balsa había terminado de autoinflarse.

El material estaba tenso cuando lo presionó, e Izaya levantó la balsa blanca y encontró la cápsula dura en la que una vez estuvo contenida. Había piezas que se podían agregar y encajar dentro de la balsa, incluidos paneles rígidos y livianos para el piso, tres paletas plegables delgadas y un trozo de cuerda. Se dobló una solapa en un lado que podía extenderse como techo temporal. Escuchó a Shizuo regresar a la cubierta.

"Oye." Shizuo había encontrado una camisa de manga larga. Era de un material fino, ceñido y azul marino, y lo que podría haber pasado por ropa deportiva. Las delgadas capas de vendajes se mostraban solo en leves crestas. Encontró sandalias un poco grandes. Con todo, pasaría bien.

"Bien. Entonces lo único que nos queda por hacer es cerrar todas las puertas aquí. Ciérrelas si es posible."

Frunció el ceño, pero no lo cuestionó. No había tantas puertas y sólo tomó unos minutos caminar a lo largo del bote y regresar. "Entonces, ¿para qué quieres cerrar las puertas?" Preguntó Shizuo una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en la cubierta.

"Para disminuir la posibilidad de que los muebles se escapen," respondió y ante la mirada de no comprensión de Shizuo, continuó. "Porque hundiremos el yate. Es una pena destruirlo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie lo rastree".

"Está bien. ¿Algo más, o estamos bien?"

"Si eso es todo."

"No," dijo Shizuo. "Esta vez te olvidas de algo. Cómo diablos nos vamos sin que uses esto." Le tendió un chaleco salvavidas e Izaya hizo un ruido de indignación, pero tampoco pudo rechazarlo cuando Shizuo lo acercó y permitió que sus brazos se deslizaran a través de él. Fue un apretón duro con lo abrochado y las correas apretadas. 

"¿Dónde está el tuyo?" Preguntó Izaya, no queriendo ser el único.

"Estaré bien."

"Sí, por supuesto que lo estarás", dijo Izaya, "pero por si acaso deberías tener uno también".

"Bien." Shizuo suspiró. "Entonces traeré uno y lo usaré si es necesario". Cogió uno del almacén y lo arrojó a la balsa. Luego tomó la cuerda y ató un extremo a la balsa y el otro extremo a la barandilla, tirando de ella con fuerza para asegurarse. Shizuo dejó caer la balsa y esta golpeó ruidosamente contra la superficie. "Ven." Se agachó junto a la barandilla.

Era más difícil con el acolchado del chaleco salvavidas entre ellos y, como tenía que sostenerse, ejercía más tensión en las piernas y el brazo. Izaya instintivamente se agarró con más fuerza cuando Shizuo pasó por encima de la barandilla. Sus muslos internos presionaron fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Shizuo, y un brazo se deslizó hacia su pecho. Mientras Shizuo trepaba la cuerda suave y rápidamente, estaba comenzando a doler e Izaya apoyó su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de Shizuo y soportó el dolor sordo en su brazo. Había poco espacio para respirar completamente en el chaleco salvavidas, y se detuvieron en la superficie del agua para tirar de la balsa que se había alejado. Los últimos segundos fueron los peores.

Una vez que Shizuo tocó la balsa, Izaya se deslizó con cuidado y se sentó de inmediato, y después de algunas respiraciones constreñidas, aflojó las correas laterales antes de sentirse más mareado. La balsa se tambaleó cuando Shizuo se movió.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Si, estoy bién." Izaya tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse. "Fue más largo de lo que pensé que tomaría".

"Fueron sólo quince segundos."

"¿Quince segundos? Fue mucho más largo que eso," Izaya sacudió su brazo. Le dolía más la cabeza y había un ligero temblor en sus extremidades. "Creo que tu sentido del tiempo es muy erróneo".

"¿Así que quieres que haga un agujero o algo así?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Sí, asegúrate de que esté por debajo del nivel del agua y que no sea demasiado grande".

Shizuo tomó una paleta de metal doblada y golpeó el bote con un crujido.

Antes de que pudiera advertir a Shizuo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya había sacado la paleta y estaba desgarrando el metal, creando una fisura que se hundió bajo el agua. Era demasiado profundo y fuerte. Al momento siguiente, el agua comenzó a fluir hacia adentro. La balsa se acercó peligrosamente, amenazando con ser absorbida por donde fluía el agua.

"¡Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo tomó el remo una vez más y esta vez los apartó. Excepto que la cuerda todavía estaba atada desde la balsa al yate. Si no le hubiera dolido la cabeza, o si se hubiera concentrado, le habría dicho a Shizuo explícitamente lo que quería. Hurgó en su bolsillo, sacó su cuchillo y cortó la cuerda en tres cortes. Una sacudida repentina le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó sobre su estómago y dejó caer su cuchillo. Shizuo había comenzado a alejarse remando.

"Mierda, lo siento", dijo Shizuo mientras continuaba remando.

Izaya se enderezó. "Está bien." Eso había estado cerca. Demasiado cerca. Le dolía la cabeza, palpitaba con cada latido fuerte, pero ahora que había una distancia cada vez mayor entre ellos y el yate, Izaya se dejó inclinar en la cornisa, completamente exhausto.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Se escuchó el inconfundible sonido del aire escapando e Izaya vio el corte en la balsa de cuando había caído el cuchillo- El cuchillo, el culpable, estaba al lado del corte. "Hay un agujero en la balsa".

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Shizuo ... por favor dime que hay otra balsa en el yate."

"No lo sé."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?"

"No los estaba contando, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez los hay, mierda."

La balsa se balanceó cuando Shizuo saltó de ella y comenzó a nadar de regreso al yate. Los lados de la balsa ya habían comenzado a hundirse. De repente, Izaya se alegró mucho de que Shizuo le hiciera usar un chaleco salvavidas, incluso si esto era mayormente culpa de Shizuo. Presionó una mano sobre la ranura de la balsa. El aire se le escapó entre los dedos. Trató de juntar los extremos, pero fue imposible. Miró sobre su hombro donde Shizuo estaba nadando y acercándose al yate.

No quería volver a estar en el océano. La balsa se inclinó y se hundió como con una exhalación lenta y continua. Izaya agarró el cuchillo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y fue al otro extremo de la balsa que contenía más aire. No ayudó mucho. Su propio peso lo estaba empujando debajo de la superficie y el chaleco salvavidas estaba una vez más demasiado apretado; su respiración era superficial y rápida.

Ahora no. Ahora no. Ahora no. Por favor, ahora no.

Izaya luchó con las correas a los lados que se negaban a aflojarse. Sus dedos eran lentos, incómodos y húmedos. Un golpe de frío se deslizó por debajo de él. Levantó las piernas y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Mantén la calma. Es solo un poco de agua. Nada de qué preocuparse.

La balsa estaba comenzando a dar paso al océano mientras el agua se acumulaba en el interior, haciéndola más precaria a cada segundo y enjaulada a su alrededor. Su ropa estaba mojada en la parte delantera, pesada y terriblemente fría como antes. Se agarró a la repisa y se hundió bajo su toque. Necesitaba salir de la balsa ahora que el océano se lo estaba tragando. Se dijo a sí mismo que no era lo mismo. No había redes ni pesas para arrastrarlo hacia abajo, no había forma de que se ahogara. Tampoco Shizuo.

Los bordes de la balsa no tenían forma. El agua pasó libremente al interior y se elevó a su alrededor. Sus piernas parecieron bloquearse, incapaces de sentir nada más que agua una vez más. Un mareo enfermizo creció ya que no podía ver nada más que el agua negra frente a él. Forzó su mano hacia adelante para alcanzar y sentir algo a lo que agarrarse.

Iba a hundirse de nuevo. Estaba convencido de ello, con chaleco salvavidas o sin el.

Algo le rozó el codo, e Izaya se apartó hasta que adormilado se dio cuenta de que era el chaleco salvavidas que había dejado Shizuo y que flotaba cerca de él. Izaya lo alcanzó desesperadamente. Lo agarró, pero la balsa empujó más abajo y no había nada más que agua debajo de él. Un chapoteo llegó a su derecha y lo siguió un ‘pop’. Estaba luchando por una manera de mantenerse por encima de la superficie, pero el agua salada se encontró con su cuello y cara. Se las había arreglado para ponerse el segundo chaleco salvavidas debajo de él, y eso solo lo había agotado por completo. El chaleco salvavidas que llevaba estaba subido y empujando contra su pecho. Había poco que hacer salvo mirar con los ojos muy abiertos al océano casi completamente negro.

Le tomó unos segundos escuchar su propio nombre o girar la cabeza y ver a Shizuo nadando hacia él con una nueva balsa salvavidas que tiró de una cuerda.

Izaya no tuvo que hacer nada cuando Shizuo se acercó, moviendo la balsa el resto del camino y agarrándola con una mano antes de alcanzar el grueso acolchado. Izaya sintió que lo sacaban del agua y caía a la balsa. Permaneció en la misma posición en la que había caído, con el segundo chaleco salvavidas aferrado en su débil agarre al que se negó a renunciar. La balsa se hundió cuando le sobrevino otro peso.

Pesado y cansado, la respiración de Izaya era irregular y no parecía poder detenerse a pesar de que estaba fuera del agua. Sabía que la presión alrededor de sus costillas no podía ser tan mala y, sin embargo, para él, estaba allí como un tornillo de banco. Se dio la vuelta para que Shizuo no pudiera verlo así, superado por los temblores y luchando por respirar adecuadamente. El suelo de la balsa se movió cuando Shizuo se acercó. No quería que Shizuo lo mirara ahora. No quería que él lo supiera.

Las palabras le estaban fallando, estaba quedando en blanco intentando deducir cómo podría ignorar esto. Se aclaró la garganta, pero dudaba que eso fuera suficiente para sonar normal. Una mano le tocó el hombro y ya no miraba al costado de la balsa, sino al rostro de Shizuo.

"Oye."

No se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba agarrando el chaleco salvavidas en su mano hasta que sintió la mano de Shizuo allí.

"¿Izaya?"

"No es nada. Está bien. Es solo un pequeño impacto del agua. Es difícil respirar." Se decidió por la verdad. Una pequeña parte de la verdad porque su pecho dolía y temblaba con cada inhalación forzada.

Shizuo desabrochó sin esfuerzo los tres cierres de su frente. Inmediatamente, respiró con dificultad y se quedó así por un tiempo hasta que finalmente soltó el chaleco salvavidas y se tapó los ojos con un brazo mojado. Estaba demasiado agotado, atrapado en la adrenalina y el dolor como para sentir algún tipo de alivio.

Estaban insoportablemente cerca de la línea de meta invisible y por algo tan estúpido y trivial, un error que podría haberse evitado fácilmente, casi frustrarlos, era increíble.

Un ligero toque en su antebrazo llamó su atención. Se detuvo junto a su codo e Izaya no luchó contra él ya que su brazo se inclinó hacia atrás y dejó su rostro descubierto. Obstinadamente mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

"Está bien, lo entiendo". El peso de su brazo no se había ido. "Yo también estaba asustado", admitió Shizuo.

Izaya miró ahora. En la oscuridad, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shizuo. Si tan solo lo que sintiera fuera algo tan simple como estar asustado, entonces podría reírse. Esto estaba más arraigado que una apariencia de miedo. Trató de lograr una mirada suave, pero Shizuo, al parecer, lo vio de inmediato.

"No poder encontrarte debajo del agua fue el momento más aterrador de mi vida. Joder... Realmente pensé," Shizuo hizo una pausa y su mano se detuvo y se apartó. Izaya sintió que el calor a través de su flequillo húmedo se iba. "Realmente pensé que te perdí allí. Luego, cuando te encontré, pensé que te habías ahogado. Mierda, ha estado sucediendo una y otra vez, maldita sea, demasiadas veces. Me destroza, porque sé que te hice peor. Es por mí que te han lastimado tanto, porque no puedes pelear como es debido, y ya no sé si puedo controlarme y me aterroriza que haga algo peor. Ya te dije que es demasiado peligroso estar cerca de mí. ¿Qué pasa si la próxima vez pasa lo peor y no hay otra vez? "

Izaya no quería hacer esto ahora, ya era bastante difícil mantener una apariencia de calma, pero se obligó a sentarse y apoyarse contra el borde de la balsa. El chaleco salvavidas se abrió a ambos lados de él. Entonces, Shizuo todavía estaba pensando en esto. Bueno, no había forma de evitarlo. Izaya ya sabía que Shizuo no era de los que escuchaban la razón o la lógica fácilmente, por lo que necesitaba que se repitieran ciertas cosas hasta que lo entendiera.

“Entonces vivimos o morimos por las decisiones que tomamos. ¿No es eso lo que aprendimos de todo esto? "Intentó sonreír débilmente." Ni siquiera yo puedo predecir todo. "Izaya continuó sonriendo porque había pensado que sabía qué hacer, y Shizuo había cambiado todo. Lo mismo todavía se aplica. "No puedo fingir saber cuando se trata de ti tampoco." Incluso si no hubiera otra vez, eso sería mejor que dondequiera que los pensamientos de Shizuo se lo llevaran. "Pero no te culparé —continuó Izaya— por lo que suceda, así que, ¿qué tal si dejas de culparte y me das un poco de crédito cuando es debido?

"¿Crédito por qué?" Todavía había un tono en su voz, pero su postura no era tan cerrada.

Izaya exhaló lentamente y se dejó inclinar hacia atrás con las piernas estiradas. Hablar lo había distraído lo suficiente como para sentirse más como él mismo. "Tú ya sabes lo mejor de todo. Va a costar mucho derribarme, al igual que a tí. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por lastimarme. No creo que tú tampoco lo hagas".

Lo había dicho antes y la verdad no había cambiado. Con suerte, Shizuo tendría que reconocerlo como la verdad. Cualquier otro argumento que tuviera Shizuo fue mitigado, al menos por ahora. Pareció vaciarlos con los puños flojos. "Está bien ... gracias, pero ¿puedes ponerte el chaleco salvavidas correctamente de nuevo? Me estás poniendo nervioso con solo mirarte".

Izaya se rió sin aliento y sin su habitual vigor.

"Estoy siendo serio."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Lo usaré correctamente, dame unos minutos más". Izaya apartó un lado acolchado de su brazo y con cuidado hizo lo mismo con el otro lado. "Deberíamos quedarnos para asegurarnos de que el yate se hunda de verdad. Preferiblemente a cierta distancia esta vez".

Shizuo chasqueó. "Si."

Una suave brisa los rozó, pero por lo demás, la humedad evitó que la ropa mojada estuviera demasiado fría. Si estaban esperando, también podría intentar escurrirse la ropa mojada. El material se le pegó. Desabrochó la parte delantera de su abrigo y giró los hombros para ayudarlo a deslizarse hacia abajo. Una vez que ambos lados estuvieron a la altura de sus codos, delicadamente se quitó el abrigo. Sus dedos estaban temblorosos y fríos en las puntas.

Su camisa estaba metida dentro de sus pantalones y estaba a punto de soltarla para despegarla cuando vio lo que estaba usando, o más precisamente, lo que le pasó a su camisa. Lucía el clásico look de camiseta blanca mojada, cortinas mojadas en su máxima expresión. Un segundo después, recordó a otra persona que vestía de blanco.

Con una mirada de reojo, Izaya buscó el tono ligeramente más claro de la ropa. Estaba un poco demasiado lejos y oscuro. Izaya sacó el cuchillo del bolsillo de su abrigo.

"Oye, ¿te importaría exprimir el agua de mi abrigo?"

Shizuo giró la cabeza y levantó un brazo. "Está bien. Pásalo."

Izaya, en cambio, se deslizó con cuidado disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos. "No lo gires demasiado." Le tendió el abrigo con cuidado y sonrió.

Ya, desde su visión periférica, vio los pantalones blancos que estaban mojados, pegados a las piernas estiradas de Shizuo y parcialmente translúcidos. Fue mientras Shizuo se giraba y escurría el abrigo sobre el agua que Izaya realmente miró.

¡Ah! Si solo esos pantalones fueran un poco más delgados o si hubiera un poco más de luz, maldita sea, entonces realmente tendría algo que mirar.

Cuando Shizuo se volvió hacia él una vez más, Izaya ya estaba observando el yate hundiéndose con una expresión impecablemente aburrida.

"¿Algo más?"

Izaya parpadeó y por un segundo se preguntó si había escuchado bien, pero Shizuo había bajado los ojos a la ropa mojada pegada a él e Izaya también lo hizo como si notara por primera vez que todavía estaba mojado. La camisa blanca ciertamente era más semitransparente que los pantalones.

Espera ... ¿estaba esto realmente funcionando? "Sí", probó el sabor salado de su labio inferior. "Sí, eso podría ser bueno."

Comenzó con una palma sobre su ombligo, los dedos pincharon ligeramente la tela, deslizándola hacia arriba para que se despegara de debajo de la cintura. Era algo sobre el tiempo lo que Izaya estaba buscando. Hacerlo lento y prolongado, pero como que pareciera que lo hiciera debido a sus heridas. Subió la tela con elegante facilidad como si siempre se quitara la camisa cuando estaba mojado, y como solo tenía un intento para hacerlo bien, discretamente se estiró y arqueó la espalda contra la repisa inflada detrás de él. Por la vista de las pestañas bajas, era difícil saber si Shizuo estaba prestando atención. Cuando el material se amontonaba por debajo de las axilas, actuaba como si estuviera atascado, estirando la mano hacia atrás y con menos discreción, de nuevo por si acaso, se estiraba por completo.

Ni siquiera tú puedes estar ajeno a esto, ¿verdad?

Izaya finalmente se quitó la camisa un poco sin aliento, y Shizuo estaba mirando el yate. Izaya dejó caer la camisa y dejó caer los brazos. ¿Ver un barco hundirse realmente era más interesante? ¿Que él? Miró su torso desnudo. ¿O era demasiado flaco y no tan atractivo? Había perdido algo de peso y sus costillas comenzaban a verse, especialmente cuando se estiraba. Ahora deseaba no haber seguido adelante con el segundo o el primer tramo.

"Aquí." Cogió la camisa blanca y se la tendió. Shizuo no se movió, no al principio. "Shizu-chan," dijo, intencionadamente y cansado de ser ignorado.

Shizuo se movió, casi sobresaltado como si lo hubieran tomado desprevenido. Cuando se volvió y alcanzó la camisa, sus ojos se encontraron por un momento fugaz antes de que Shizuo desviara la mirada.

Izaya volvió a escudriñar a Shizuo (bueno, la parte delantera de sus pantalones casi transparentes) mientras Shizuo exprimía la vida de la camisa. Era casi como si Shizuo estuviera avergonzado, y si no estaba tan oscuro, posiblemente estuviera sonrojándose, eso no podía ser una ilusión, ¿verdad?

Pero de todos modos, pronto lo descubriría. Se puso de rodillas y tiró levemente de sus pantalones cortos y los calzoncillos bóxer más bajos en sus caderas y luego se detuvo. "No puedo quitar el nudo", dijo Izaya mientras apretaba el nudo y jugaba infructuosamente con el cordón atado que sostenía sus pantalones cortos. "Oye, ¿puedes echarme una mano?" Shizuo seguía apretando esa camisa, pero se detuvo rígidamente. "Creo que está atascado".

"No tienes que hacer eso", murmuró Shizuo y lo enfrentó. La camisa enrollada cayó sobre su abrigo.

Su mano se detuvo. "¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

"Sabes exactamente qué, y no necesitas hacer eso para llamar mi atención. Ven aquí".

Debido a que no podía ver claramente, ni la expresión exacta de Shizuo, ni poder anticipar lo que sucedería, Izaya vaciló. Aunque tenía demasiada curiosidad como para dejarlo pasar. Sus rodillas se arrastraron ligeramente sobre la dura tela. Dado que Shizuo aún tenía que reposicionar sus piernas, Izaya no sabía exactamente a dónde ir, y no solo iba a trepar sobre sus piernas o sentarse en su regazo. Optó por el lateral. "¿Ahora que?"

El rasguño más leve se deslizó por sus codos y tocó ambos lados de su piel desnuda, y la huella de manos se arrastró por su cintura, la sorpresa hizo que sus músculos se movieran a su paso. Las manos de Shizuo se detuvieron en el borde de sus pantalones cortos, atrayendo más atención cuando los pulgares se deslizaron entre las capas y comenzaron a tirar del material húmedo hacia abajo.

Recuperándose de una inestabilidad repentina, Izaya se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó un brazo en el hombro de Shizuo. Las gotas esparcidas de agua salada que se movían por su piel y la brisa fresca lo tenían aún más consciente mientras Shizuo continuaba desnudándolo. Mientras los pantalones cortos estaban sueltos, el cordón atado no era como él se había asegurado, y sintió cada tirón y deslizamiento presionando contra su piel y amenazando con llevarse sus calzoncillos bóxer para el paseo. Demonios, probablemente no le importaría en este momento.

Esto ... bueno, no se lo esperaba. O el interés repentino cuando el apretón cruzó una parte más sensible de él. Un poco más de esto y se estaría mostrando. Cerró los ojos y trató de recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Justo cuando el borde de los pantalones cortos pasó por su trasero y sintió la leve hendidura de los dedos de Shizuo allí, Izaya movió sus caderas hacia adelante y se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido.

"Ah." Retrocedió, incapaz de mantener la compostura, y perdió el equilibrio porque los traidores pantalones cortos se interpusieron en su repentina retirada. Habría caído en una pila descoordinada, y medio dura, si Shizuo no hubiera estado ya lo suficientemente cerca y listo para atraparlo, y no era de extrañar que sus manos estuvieran más cerca de su trasero porque eso era lo que tomó. Izaya aún retrocedió, aunque no le dolió, excepto por su orgullo, y permaneció quieto.

Shizuo se había levantado y ahora estaba arrodillado. Movió sus manos a sus caderas. "Lo siento, ¿fue demasiado?"

Si Shizuo estaba mirando hacia abajo, entonces tal vez podría ver por sí mismo que había sido demasiado. Gracias a Dios que estaba oscuro y todavía tenía sus bóxers puestos ... Izaya miró para comprobar si de hecho todavía los tenía puestos, y con una breve exhalación, vio que sí, aunque estaban peligrosamente bajos.

"No, simplemente perdí el equilibrio", dijo Izaya y trató de liberar sus piernas.

Shizuo se dio cuenta y levantó las piernas por él, deslizando los pantalones cortos por el resto antes de acomodarlo. Escurrió los pantalones cortos sobre la repisa, exprimiendo el exceso de agua de ellos.

Izaya se deslizó un poco hacia atrás para hacer algo de espacio y ahora que estaba descansando sobre su espalda y la evidencia de lo que acababa de pasar estaba menguando, se dejó estar. Los pantalones cortos se dejaron caer sobre su otra ropa y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por recuperarlos. "¿Qué, no iras hasta el final?" Dijo Izaya cuando Shizuo permaneció en silencio y la balsa solo se balanceó con las suaves olas.

Shizuo se acercó e Izaya parpadeó más consciente cuando una mano rozó su frente. "No estás demasiado caliente. Eso es bueno." Excepto que Izaya sintió calor en su rostro y donde Shizuo lo había tocado. "También podemos hacerlo con tu ropa interior si quieres".

"Lo gracioso es", comenzó Izaya con una breve risa. "Creo que ya exprimiste el agua cuando me agarraste el culo".

"Hah, entonces tienes suerte", dijo Shizuo. "¿Ahora vas a ponerte la ropa tú mismo o vas a obligarme a hacerlo?"

Izaya levantó la mano y agarró la ropa envuelta que Shizuo le pasó.

"El yate definitivamente se está hundiendo", dijo Shizuo mientras Izaya se sentaba con cansancio y se ponía la camisa. Todavía estaba húmedo y el material fresco, pero estaba mucho mejor de lo que había estado.

Izaya volvió la cabeza. En algún momento durante el lapso en el que se había reducido a sus bóxers, habían perdido la mayor parte del yate que se hundía. Se había volcado en el agua y seguía hundiéndose en ángulo.

Pero Izaya no estaba tan interesado en el barco que se hundía. Mientras se ponía los pantalones cortos, miró a Shizuo. El toque persistente, los dedos fantasmas repitiéndose en su propia mente, lo mantuvo ocupado.

¿Qué, se preguntó, tenía que hacer para llamar la atención de Shizuo si no era un striptease? Por otra parte, en casa todo lo que tenía que hacer era aparecer en Ikebukuro o que sucediera algo malo para llamar la atención de Shizuo, lo que ciertamente ya no lo ayudaba. Para un hombre que parecía tan simple, Shizuo era bastante difícil de entender.

Dejó su abrigo por más tiempo hasta que el yate fue completamente consumido por el océano. Solo las olas agitadas insinuaban dónde estuvo alguna vez, pero eso también lo calmó.

Con su abrigo en su lugar y subido el cierre, Izaya deslizó un brazo por un lado del chaleco salvavidas. Se acercó al otro lado y los clips eran difíciles de hacer con una sola mano. Shizuo, sin decir palabra, se arrodilló junto a él y abrochó los tres clips. Sacudió el acolchado solo para estar seguro.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Sí, está bien."

Shizuo continuó evaluando si eso era cierto, pero Izaya se sentía mejor: el chaleco salvavidas no era una presión notable sobre él, estaba exhausto, sí, pero estaban más cerca que nunca de terminar esto y Shizuo estaba bien. Lo tocaba por su propia voluntad, incluso si fue muy a la ligera.

Shizuo luego tomó una paleta de metal. "Bien", dijo, se movió hacia un extremo y se sentó. La balsa se tambaleó hacia adelante e Izaya se agarró a la gruesa repisa. Aunque solo había una persona remando, Shizuo lo compensó con poder, cada movimiento suave empujaba la balsa hacia adelante de manera constante mientras alternaba los lados.

El segmento de tierra que se aproximaba era un lado de la isla que contenía más rocas y árboles que arena. No había edificios visibles y, en su mayor parte, parecía oscuro sin la bruma de una ciudad. Era pacífico con la suave calma de las olas y las hojas balanceándose. Shizuo maniobró alrededor de las rocas y encontró un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para que pasara la balsa. El remo golpeó la arena antes de que la balsa se deslizara hasta la orilla. Shizuo salió a las suaves olas y preguntó en voz baja: "¿Qué quieres hacer con la balsa?"

"Encontraremos algún lugar para dejarla como está". Una roca que albergaba lo que parecían conchas tenía una superficie lo suficientemente plana. Izaya se sentó en él, dejó caer el chaleco salvavidas a la arena y miró a su alrededor. Había empacado una linterna, pero cuando la recuperó, encontró el metal y el plástico mojados. Se lo limpió en la camisa, lo desenroscó y trató de secar las pilas.

Shizuo había encontrado espacio entre dos rocas y estaba colocando la balsa cómodamente dentro, con solo una parte sobresaliendo. Cogió el chaleco salvavidas y arrancó algunos helechos y hojas grandes esparcidas cerca de los árboles antes de ocultar todo lo mejor que pudo.

Resultó que la linterna no funcionaba. Se adentraron en la espesura del follaje donde no había ningún camino pisado y el aire ya tenía un olor dulce y pesado de los árboles y las plantas con flores. Era significativamente más oscuro e imposible distinguir nada, solo que en lo alto había una sombra diferente a su entorno, pero era eso o escalar su camino a lo largo de un acantilado.

Avanzaron lentamente entre los helechos y los arbustos. Los árboles estaban muy separados, pero sus raíces hicieron que el suelo fuera desigual. Sus zapatos aplastaban con cada paso a pesar de que ya los había vaciado de agua mientras estaba en la balsa. La dirección hacia la que se dirigían se inclinó gradualmente hacia arriba. Se convirtió en un acantilado escarpado y escarpado. Un ruido familiar llegó más lejos y los faros parpadearon brevemente. Un camino estaba más allá de esto.

"¿Por aquí entonces?" Preguntó Shizuo.

"Si." Era difícil de decir, pero la distancia era como la de un edificio de dos pisos.

Shizuo se agachó. "Sube entonces."

Las hojas se arrugaron cuando dio un paso adelante y sintió con la mano primero la extensión de su hombro. La tela estaba húmeda y cálida, y cuando puso un brazo sobre su hombro y puso su peso sobre la espalda de Shizuo, el calor irradió a través de las delgadas capas entre ellos. Izaya envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él de una manera que no se interpusiera en su camino. Shizuo no se movió con gracia, sino con puro poder. Cada movimiento de sus músculos era suave e incansable, e Izaya lo sintió a lo largo de su frente. Sin poder ver con claridad, Shizuo agarró lo que pudo y tiró de ellos.

Probablemente fue más difícil para Izaya aguantar que para Shizuo escalar, y después de la tensión inicial en sus propios músculos doloridos, comenzó a preocuparse. Su agarre se apretó, la tela entre sus dedos se retorció.

Shizuo pareció captar la indirecta mientras se movía más rápido y agarraba la repisa. Con un movimiento se levantó y saltó la barandilla hacia la carretera pavimentada. Se inclinó hacia atrás y se sujetó a la parte posterior de las rodillas, cargando todo su peso.

Izaya esperaba ser soltado, pero Shizuo no se detuvo y siguió caminando por el costado del camino. "Puedes soltarme ahora", dijo Izaya.

"Lo haré, solo tómatelo con calma por ahora." Comenzó a caminar y apoyó a Izaya.

"Pero puedo caminar". Shizuo no cambió su ritmo rápido ni respondió. Izaya se inclinó más y suspiró. "Bien, pero solo por un rato."

En cada giro brusco y repentino a lo largo de la carretera, se colocaba una farola. En el quinto semáforo, el camino serpenteaba en declive. Cuanto más avanzaban, más contaminación lumínica enviaba una neblina en medio del cielo nocturno. Shizuo caminó rápidamente, aunque tuvo cuidado de no empujar sus pasos.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que la carretera se nivelara y se ensanchara. Había casas rústicas con patios cubiertos de maleza que se volvían más bonitos cuanto más avanzaban. La mayoría de las casas eran pequeñas y oscuras, pero ocasionalmente más allá del grueso de las cortinas, la luz se filtraba. Todo parecía normal de una manera extraña.

Un edificio en particular de dos pisos se separó con un patio cerrado y un jardín iluminado con flores. Un letrero llamó su atención con las palabras _Oceanview Lodge_ desparramado en bermellón.

Izaya tocó el hombro de Shizuo. "Déjame caer." Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, un agudo pinchazo atravesó sus piernas, pero disminuyó cuando se acercó. A través de las puertas de vidrio había más luces y alguien estaba detrás de un mostrador. No había ningún letrero que indicara que estaba cerrado o no, y al probar el pomo, se abrió.

El recepcionista se enderezó, pero no dejó el libro que estaba leyendo. Era joven, posiblemente en su adolescencia y parecía ser de raza mixta. La luz detrás de él lo iluminó en un tono completamente dorado. Una placa de identificación estaba sujeta a su camisa blanca. Emmanuel, leyó Izaya.

_"Hola, ¿hablas inglés?"_ Preguntó Izaya. Shizuo entró detrás de él.

Emmanuel puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró fijamente el frasco de propinas en el borde del mostrador antes de volver a su libro. El frasco estaba casi vacío además de las pocas monedas en el fondo.

De la bolsa de la cámara que colgaba de su espalda, Izaya sacó un billete empapado. Había encontrado bastante dinero en diferentes monedas mientras revisaba las pertenencias en el yate, y todavía tenía su propia billetera y el efectivo que tenía. Deslizó un billete mojado de color amarillo anaranjado en el frasco.

Emmanuel cerró el libro de golpe y sonrió ampliamente. _"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte esta noche? Es una lástima que todas las habitaciones no estén disponibles, pero tal vez haya algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte"_. Su inglés era suave y cálido, hablado con un acento que Izaya pudo entender.

_"Emmanuel, ¿podrías llamarnos un taxi?"_ Preguntó Izaya.

_ "Es bastante tarde para pedir un taxi, pero tienes suerte. Conozco al hombre adecuado para el trabajo. Espera un segundo, déjame llamarlo". _

Emmanuel sacó un teléfono e Izaya miró alrededor del vestíbulo para obtener detalles de dónde estaban. Cogió un folleto de una mesa. La cubierta era una playa en forma de laguna con hamacas. Islas principales, anunciaba. Nada más cercano al paraíso: Mahé, Praslin y La Digue.

Izaya se lo puso en el abrigo cuando escuchó un nuevo idioma que primero pensó que era el francés, pero mientras escuchaba más de cerca, pensó que era más una forma criolla del francés.

Hizo una pausa en el teléfono, _"lo siento, parece estar enojado porque lo desperté. Está preguntando cuánto"._

Izaya sacó tres billetes más mojados, ahora viendo que eran todos de 50 euros.

Emmanuel habló por teléfono y un momento después colgó. _"Estará aquí en diez minutos."_ Sonrió y señaló las sillas de felpa detrás de ellos contra la pared. _"Siéntate libre de tomar asiento. También hay dulces en el cuenco"._ Sacudió un cuenco sobre la encimera.

_"Gracias"_ , dijo Izaya, tomó asiento frente a la ventana y nuevamente comenzó a leer el folleto. Shizuo se sentó frente a él. Lo abrió y examinó el mapa de una gran isla y las islas circundantes, con lugares de interés, restaurantes y destinos turísticos populares.

Se levantó y se acercó a Emmanuel, que había vuelto a su libro. _"Nos perdimos en nuestro camino de regreso"_ , dijo Izaya y puso el mapa sobre el escritorio. _"¿Podrías señalar dónde estamos?"_

Emmanuel enarcó una ceja y, sin una segunda mirada, pasó a otra página a una isla diferente en el mapa y señaló.

_"Gracias."_ Izaya regresó a su asiento y Shizuo miró fijamente la portada del folleto.

"Entonces, ¿dónde estamos?" Preguntó.

"Nada más cercano al paraíso".

"¿Qué?"

"Una isla de las Seychelles". Izaya le mostró el mapa con las mismas palabras. Shizuo frunció el ceño mientras trataba de entenderlo antes de descartar el mapa y pasar las páginas para mirar las playas y las comidas coloridas.

Un coche pasó por la grava antes de detenerse. El motor era un ronroneo fuerte que se podía escuchar desde el interior.

_"Aquí está tu transporte"_ , dijo Emmanuel y se puso de pie, pero por lo demás no abandonó las inmediaciones del escritorio.

El auto era tan viejo como parecía y parecía que necesitaba serias reparaciones. Otro adolescente de aspecto joven lo estaba esperando, en pijama y con una sonrisa enorme y fácil. Era negro y tan alto como Shizuo, aunque no tan delgado. La puerta ya estaba abierta para ellos. Incluso parecía que los asientos necesitaban ser reemplazados, pero Izaya dio un paso adelante y le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ "Gracias por recogernos en tan poco tiempo". _

_"Oh, no es nada."_ Respondió en inglés. _“De todos modos, estaba teniendo un sueño terriblemente aburrido. Me hiciste un favor”._

Izaya se subió a la parte de atrás y le hizo señas a Shizuo para que lo siguiera, quien miró sospechosamente al auto que no se parecía en nada a un taxi y luego al conductor que no parecía un taxista. "Shizu-chan."

Shizuo gruñó y también se subió a la parte de atrás.

"¿No eres demasiado joven para conducir?" Shizuo lo dijo en japonés así que, por supuesto, su conductor no podía entender.

_ "¿Perdón?" _

_ "Te preguntó si realmente eres taxista". _

Fingió hacer una mueca de dolor, pero se rió de todos modos. _"En realidad, estoy ahorrando para un auto nuevo. Pero cualquier día que me verás con un Mercedes-Benz, te lo garantizo. Entonces, ¿a dónde tienes que ir?"_

_"El mejor hospital de la isla, por favor",_ dijo Izaya.

_ "Bueno, el hospital principal está hacia el otro lado de la isla ..." _

Izaya sacó algunos billetes más. _"Por lo que estoy dispuesto a pagarte bien"._

_"Entonces me alegro de haberla llenado ayer."_ Arrancó el coche y sonrió. _"Cinturones de seguridad, por favor."_

El viaje fue largo y sin tráfico. Era imposible ver mucho por la ventana excepto la silueta de las palmeras, los hoteles iluminados y las calles vacías. Para cuando se apartaron de la carretera y se detuvieron, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse y la ropa que vestía estaba completamente seca. Izaya le dio más facturas que incluso el turista más generoso. _"Gracias por el viaje, quédate con el cambio"_.

Se veía sorprendido por todo el dinero y un poco indeciso. _"¿Estás seguro? Eso es más que suficiente."_

_ "Sí, que tengas un buen descanso en la noche." _

_"Aquí tienes una tarjeta de presentación si necesitas más ayuda"._ Del tablero de su auto, sacó un trozo de papel. Izaya leyó su nombre y asintió, sabiendo ya que lo llamaría pronto. Se guardó el periódico en el bolsillo antes de salir y, cuando los pájaros de la mañana comenzaron a despertar, entraron por las puertas principales del hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del autor:
> 
> Imagen de portada de Shigaeru, quien también está haciendo un cómic web de la historia. ¡Aquí está el enlace y échale un vistazo porque es increíble! https://tapas.io/series/A-Cheap-Imitation/info
> 
> Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfrutes.
> 
> Notas de traducción:
> 
> ¡Hola hola! Espero estén bien. Me gustó tanto este fic la primera vez que lo leí que dije “Mierda, esto es tan bueno que me encantaría que más personas lo leyeran”. Después de hablar con la/el autor (desconozco su género), me dio el visto bueno para traducirlo a español y acá me ven, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. 
> 
> ¡Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo!


End file.
